A la vuelta de la esquina
by iliankasmoulinka91
Summary: Modern AU. Su vida está resuelta y él vive sin preocuparse. Ella, al contrario, se preocupa demasiado. Pero todo cambia después de un puňetazo en la nariz y otras peripecias que les recuerdan a ambos lo que es tener una familia. EreMika. El fanart es cortesía de la talentosa Yuli para este fic.
1. Un golpe en la nariz

-Mikasa, mira lo que acabo de ver en el diario de hoy.

Sasha agitaba un periódico hacia su amiga desde detrás del mostrador. Aprovechando los pocos clientes de aquel día en la tienda de ropa donde trabajaba, la castaňa podía hablar un poco con su compaňera de cuarto cuando ésta fue a visitarla.

Mikasa agarró el diario y lo leyó.

-Qué cosa? - preguntó, estirando el papel de nuevo hacia Sasha.

-No lo ves? Una familia busca una niňera para después de mediodía en Stohess. Creo que puedes aplicar. Necesitas trabajo y eso no te impedirá seguir estudiando.

Mikasa miró de nuevo la hoja hasta llegar al anuncio que su amiga le seňalaba.

-Crees que paguen bien?

-Estás bromeando? Es en Stohess, Mikasa. Claro que pagan bien. Deben tener mucho dinero para vivir allí. - replicó Sasha, rodando los ojos. - Vas a llamar?

Mikasa suspiró antes de responder.

-Bueno, sabes que no me agradan mucho los niňos pero... trabajo es trabajo. Necesito el dinero. No puedo esperar que Levi me haga un giro todos los meses. Él también tiene sus obligaciones.

-Es tu hermano mayor. No debería molestarse por eso.

-Sé que no lo hace pero... No quiero depender de él.

Sasha resopló, tomando un sorbo de su café.

-Deberías dejar de ser tan orgullosa.

Mikasa iba a contestarle, pero en ese instante la gerente de la tienda llamó a Sasha para pedirle un favor. La chica de cabello castaňo se alejó y regresó unos segundos después.

-Oye, puedes pasarme ese vestido azul de allá? El más brillante. Creo que está roto. - le pidió, seňalando hacia una hilera de vestidos que colgaban de un estante. Mikasa asintió y caminó hacia allí, sin esperar que alguien la tropezara y la hiciera golpear contra el vidrio mientras entraba a la tienda.

-Deberías fijarte por dónde vas. - dijo con altivez un chico de cabello castaňo y ojos color turquesa, rodeado de dos chicos más altos que él y otro rubio y de baja estatura. Su actitud enfureció a Mikasa, quien apretó los puňos fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Oh, disculpe usted. No tenía ni idea de que fui yo quien entró aquí caminando como un estúpido ebrio. - dijo ella, con notorio sarcasmo. La sonrisa burlona desapareció de la cara del chico de ojos verdes, mientras sus amigos se reían.

-Trabajas aquí? Podría hacer que te despidieran por esa insolencia. - le advirtió, intentando reparar su dignidad.

-Ella no, pero yo sí. - intervino Sasha, acercándose a Mikasa para sujetarla antes de que levantara la mano contra el chico y se armara la grande dentro de la tienda. - Y es mejor que te vayas si no vas a comprar nada, porque ella puede patearte el culo y enviarte a Marte si le diera la gana.

Los chicos más altos estallaron en risas, mientras que el rubio se veía un poco nervioso. El chico de cabello castaňo agitó las manos, fingiendo estar asustado.

-Ah sí? Y qué se supone que piensa hacer para sacarme?...

-Eren, vámonos... - susurró el chico rubio junto a él. Pero Eren se sacudió. Mikasa mantenía sus ojos grises fijos en él, con unas terribles ganas de ahorcarlo.

-Sí, Eren, es mejor que evites problemas y te vayas. - insistió Sasha, temiendo no poder contener a su amiga por más tiempo. Su empleo podía verse afectado si algo ocurría ahí.

-Pues no me iré. Hagan lo que quieran, pero ahora me quedaré todo el día en la maldita tienda, y no vas a impedirlo, a menos que quieras que me queje con tu jefe.

-Eren, no seas terco y vámonos...

-Suéltame, Armin. Qué se creen estas dos? Acaso no saben con quién están hablando? Podría hacer que te despidieran ahora mismo y que no volvieran a contratarte en ningún otro lugar...

Eren no pudo alzar más la voz. Al segundo siguiente, un golpe en la cara le había hecho caer al suelo. Se llevó la mano a la nariz, luego la miró y vió el espeso líquido rojo caer en su mano.

-Ahora sé con quién estoy hablando: con un bastardo incivilizado que no sabe caminar, y mucho menos hablar. - dijo Mikasa, bajando la mano después de haberlo golpeado. Eren se levantó rápidamente, y sus amigos lo sujetaron creyendo que iba a enfrentarse a la chica de cabello corto y oscuro que parecía ser capaz de acabarlos a los cuatro con un movimiento de manos. - Ahora lárgate, si no quieres probar otro de estos. - advirtió, cerrando los puňos en dirección a él. Eren iba a hablar, pero su otro amigo rubio, el más alto, le cubrió la boca.

-Lo siento. Mi amigo puede ser un poco lengua suelta a veces... Pedimos disculpas por esto. - habló el rubio más bajito, con algo de timidez. Los cuatro parecían venir de algún barrio de clase alta, a juzgar por sus ropas; pero ninguno era tan arrogante como ese tal Eren. Y sin decir mucho más, los cuatro muchachos se alejaron, dos de ellos sujetando al castaňo, quien aún no se recuperaba de la sorpresa que se llevó al saber que una chica podía golpearlo tan fuerte, mientras el más pequeňo de ellos los seguía, claramente avergonzado. Sasha se llevó las manos a la cabeza, angustiada, mientras la puerta automática se volvía a cerrar.

-Mierda, qué voy a hacer ahora? De seguro vendrá de nuevo a decirle a Petra que me despida. - se quejó. Mikasa le dió una palmadita en la espalda.

-No pasará nada. Es un idiota. Si quería venir a comprar, bien puede ir a otra tienda. Y si quisiera quejarse, habría gritado para que todo el mundo lo oyera. Los niňos mimados como él jamás hacen nada de lo que dicen, sólo les gusta hablar demasiado. Eso es todo.

Si algo admiraba Sasha de su mejor amiga era que siempre sabía cómo calmarla. La tienda era lo suficientemente grande para que nadie más notara el incidente, o al menos no quien pudiera afectar su empleo allí. Las dos volvieron a donde estaban, cerca del mostrador, mientras la chica de cabello castaňo volvía a agarrar la hoja del diario.

-Bien. Saca tu teléfono y marca el número que dice allí. Necesitas trabajar, porque si me despiden, ya no podremos ir a comer helado como todos los sábados por la noche. Ah, y ese golpe estuvo genial. Ya no puedes decir que no sirvieron para nada las clases de karate que Levi te hizo tomar.

Mikasa sonrió ante el cumplido de su amiga. Tenía razón; su hermano mayor podía ser algo gruňón, pero todo lo que hacía tenía una razón de ser. Entonces sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número del anuncio. No se tardaron mucho en contestar del otro lado.

-Hola? Sí, llamo por el empleo de niňera. Me gustaría saber si...


	2. Una mirada a la vuelta de la esquina

Era asombroso ver las dimensiones de aquel lugar que más parecía un palacio que una vivienda común y corriente. Mikasa tocó el timbre y una mujer vestida de uniforme abrió la enorme puerta para recibirla. Stohess era de los mejores vecindarios de la ciudad, y sus lujos y amplias calles dejaban con la boca abierta a más de uno; ella no era la excepción. Como estudiante universitaria de primer aňo, vivía en los dormitorios del campus, teniendo que compartir la habitación con su mejor pero ruidosa amiga Sasha. Así que encontrarse con una casa tan grande y bonita la hacía sentirse un poco abrumada.

-Sí, necesita algo? - preguntó la criada. Ella asintió.

-Ehh... Vine por el anuncio de niňera. Tengo una cita aquí con la seňora...

-Ah, eres tú. Qué puntual. Eso me agrada, ven conmigo. - dijo una mujer de cabello castaňo y ojos grandes, que parecía ser la dueňa de la casa. Mikasa entró en el recibidor, intentando no quedarse boquiabierta mientras miraba el lugar. La mujer estiró un brazo hacia ella para saludarla cuando se acercó, mientras la criada cerraba la puerta. - Eres Mikasa, no? Mi nombre es Carla Jaeger, fuí quien respondió tu llamada ayer.

Mikasa asintió con una sonrisa cortés. Carla la llevó hasta una sala de estar ubicada detrás del recibidor. Había una chimenea encendida, y una niňa pequeňa que se parecía mucho a la mujer sentada en uno de los sillones.

-Mira, Faye, ha llegado tu nueva niňera. - anunció la mujer, sorprendiendo un poco a la chica. La niňa se levantó de un salto y caminó hacia Mikasa.

-Oh... Creí que me haría preguntas antes de contratarme... - comentó Mikasa, recibiendo la mano de la pequeňa Faye, quien después de saludar, regresó a su juego. - No me malinterprete. Es sólo que no esperaba que me diera el empleo tan pronto.

Carla sonrió. Sus ojos claros y enormes daban la sensación de que siempre estaba riendo. Era una mujer de mediana edad, pero se veía bastante amable y juvenil.

-Bueno, cuando me enviaste tu currículum y lo leí, me dí cuenta de que no podía dejarte ir. Verás, mi esposo y yo hemos buscado alguien que cuide de Faye desde hace un mes, y no habíamos encontrado a una sola persona que nos convenciera del todo. Llamé a los dueňos de los números que dejaste en tu perfil, y no obtuve ni una sola mala referencia de ti. Te ganaste una beca en la Universidad de Trost, tienes un historial académico impecable y quienes te conocen no encontraron una queja sobre ti. Así que eres bienvenida, Mikasa.

Carla extendió la mano hacia la chica y ella la recibió, dándole un apretón.

-Muchas gracias, seňora Jaeger. Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que se sienta satisfecha de mi trabajo.

-No lo dudo. Y llámame Carla. El 'seňora' me hace sentir vieja. - comentó riendo. - Qué te parece si comenzamos maňana? Podría mostrarte ahora la casa y la habitación de Faye, y te espero aquí maňana después de mediodía.

La chica de cabello oscuro asintió de nuevo, dejando que su anfitriona liderara el camino. Faye fue con ellas, y Mikasa, algo temerosa pero feliz de haber encontrado un empleo, no tardó en entablar conversación con la niňa y su madre, algo bastante inusual para ella, teniendo en cuenta que no era muy habladora. Conoció aquella enorme vivienda y sus alrededores, y cuando llegó el momento de marcharse, ya conocía la mitad de los juguetes de Faye, de los que también tuvo que despedirse. Entonces sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo antes de encender su motocicleta para irse a casa. Fue Levi quien respondió del otro lado de la línea.

 _'Hola, mocosa. Qué necesitas?'_ \- dijo Levi, con su habitual tono hosco. Pero Mikasa sabía que se alegraba de oírla.

-Nada. Llamaba para contarte que ya tengo empleo.

 _'Mikasa, por qué eres tan terca? Cómo harás con tus estudios? No puedes bajar el rendimiento, o te quitarán la beca...'_

-No te preocupes. Trabajaré como niňera y podré estudiar. No vas a mantenerme toda la vida, o sí?

 _'Claro que no. Mi interés en que estudies consiste en que un día puedas pagarme todo lo que te estoy dando, ya sabes que no es gratis. Espero que te vaya bien en eso, y si interfiere con la universidad, espero que lo dejes, de acuerdo?'_

Mikasa resopló y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Levi, no soy una niňa. Sé cuáles son mis prioridades.

 _'Sí lo eres. Diecinueve aňos no te hacen una adulta, quiero que sepas eso. Vendrás en Hanukkah a casa? Hanji quiere verte. Dime que vendrás y así no tendré que aguantarla un segundo más diciendo que el apartamento es demasiado grande sólo para nosotros dos.'_

Levi parecía hastiado, pero Mikasa conocía a su hermano y supo que reía para sus adentros.

-Sí, sí. Dile que iré. Sé que tú también quieres verme.

 _'Yo? No, claro que no. Eres molesta y yo estoy muy ocupado. Se lo haré saber.'_

-Vale. Yo también te quiero, enano. No sé cómo es que Hanji aún es tu novia. Me voy. Deséame suerte.

 _'Bien, mocosa. Y no me digas enano. Te llamaré maňana. Adiós.'_

-Adiós. - contestó ella, para luego oír el familiar pitido tras la llamada y volver a guardar el teléfono. Se puso el casco, echó a andar la motocicleta, y sus ojos se encontraron con un rostro irritantemente familiar al final de la calle. El chico del tabique roto tenía ahora la nariz vendada, y la fulminaba con la mirada a través de la ventana del BMW 320 blanco que conducía. Ninguno de los dos detuvo su vehículo, pero había suficiente odio en los ojos de ambos para saber que la casualidad no había sido bien recibida.

Mikasa deseó no volver a encontrárselo nunca más.

Eren deseó que ella también se rompiera la nariz... Aunque pensándolo bien, la chica era demasiado linda para querer verla herida.

Aunque golpeaba fuerte, y eso era suficiente para querer que al menos cayera de su motocicleta y se hiciera un pequeňo rasguňo. Sí, una caída no le vendría nada mal.


	3. El idiota más grande del mundo

-Mikasa, Faye puede ver la televisión por una hora. Ni un minuto más ni uno menos. Después de eso debe dormir. Estaré de vuelta a las nueve; pero si algo pasa y no estoy aquí a esa hora, le dices a mi conductor que te lleve a casa, de acuerdo?

Carla hablaba mientras tomaba las llaves de su auto y se ponía un cardigan. Mikasa asintió presurosa, observando los movimientos de la madre de la niňa.

-Pero... yo traje mi motocicleta, seňora Jaeger...

-Nada de eso. No andarás en esa cosa tan tarde por allí. Es más seguro un coche, estamos? Sé que es tu primer día y no debo regaňarte, pero soy madre, y sé que a la tuya no le gustaría saber que te dejo andar en una motocicleta a esas alturas de la noche.

Mikasa abrió la boca para objetar y decir que su madre ya no estaba con ella, pero no venía al caso. Carla se veía afanada por salir, y sus palabras parecían ser las últimas, a lo que la chica volvió a asentir. Antes de que la mujer saliera, la puerta principal se abrió, y una presencia no muy agradable para Mikasa entró por ella, haciendo que su aliento se atrapara en su garganta.

-Hola, mamá. Ya te vas? Pensé que...

-Ah, Eren. Qué milagro te trajo tan temprano a tu hogar? - dijo Carla, cerrándose la gabardina. Su iba a decir algo, pero ella lo interrumpió. - Bueno, no importa. Mira, te presento a Mikasa, la niňera de tu hermana.

Cuando Eren giró sus ojos hacia la chica, ella ya lo miraba con aspaviento, sin poder creer lo que había oído.

Dios no. No él...

Su nariz aún estaba vendada. Y su indomable pelo castaňo, igual que el de su madre y hermana, le caía sobre la frente, bastante despeinado.

Los dos quedaron en silencio por unos instantes.

-Se conocen? - preguntó Carla, juzgando por la tensión que se había establecido sobre ellos. Eren tartamudeó un poco antes de decir palabra. Mikasa no podía salir aún de su sorpresa y decepción.

-No, no, no. Creí que la había visto de otro lugar, pero no. Son ideas mías. Aunque... Mamá, estás segura de que la escogiste bien? Porque da la impresión de tener la mano pesada.

-Eren! No seas descortés! - le regaňó su madre con el ceňo fruncido. Mikasa quería matarlo, o al menos lanzarle cualquier cosa que tuviera a la mano. Pero eso no habría sido apropiado. - Perdónalo, Mikasa. Tengo un hijo bastante imprudente. - se disculpó la mujer, ladeando la cabeza. - Hace unos días llegó aquí con la nariz rota, así que no te extraňes si lo ves a menudo metido en problemas. Bien, me voy. Mikasa, si Eren te molesta, no le hagas caso. Acabará aburriéndose de todos modos. Y tú, Eren, compórtate; ya no tienes cinco aňos. Creo que tu hermana es más civilizada que tú. Adiós. Nos vemos en la noche.

Carla salió rápidamente, después de darle una palmadita a su hijo en la mejilla como despedida. La puerta se cerró, y Eren adoptó una expresión de altivez y fanfarronería, mientras que Mikasa hubiese podido matarlo con los ojos, de haber tenido ese poder.

-No puedo creerlo. - comenzó el muchacho, cruzándose de brazos. La chica apretó los puňos y él lo noto; pero si planeaba golpearlo de nuevo, estaba muy equivocada. - Mira que el mundo es un paňuelo...

-Sí, y lleno de mocos como tú. Iré a pedir mi renuncia ahora mismo.

-No vas a... Oye! - le gritó. Pero antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, Mikasa había salido al porche, corriendo detrás de Carla, antes de que ella entrara en su automóvil.

-Seňora Jaeger! - la llamó, haciendo que se detuviera. Carla dejó la puerta del coche entreabierta para escucharla.

-Pasa algo, Mikasa?

-Sí. Vine a pedirle...

-Que le dijeras dónde está el baňo, mamá. Eso es todo. Pero es tonta, no quiso preguntarme a mí. Puedes irte ya. - la intervención repentina de Eren había dejado a Mikasa casi boquiabierta. No esperaba eso, y menos que él la hubiera seguido hasta allí. Carla pareció burlarse.

-Has olvidado dónde está el baňo del primer piso, Mikasa? Eren puede ayudarte con eso. Yo ya tengo que irme. Y si tienes que cuidarlo a él también, no lo dudes. Eso será un pago extra, porque este muchacho puede ser a veces un dolor de cabeza. - Carla entró en el coche mientras hablaba, y luego bajó el vidrio de la ventana, mirando a su hijo mayor. - Pórtate bien, Eren. No hagas que la chica salga huyendo como tu última niňera.

Y sin decir más, la madre echó a andar su vehículo. Mikasa no supo qué decir ni qué hacer. Diablos, esta situación era incómoda. Cómo podría lidiar con esto? El chico a quien había golpeado era el hijo de la mujer que le había dado el empleo que buscaba, y ahora todo se podía ir a la mierda en un segundo si él lo deseaba.

Sin pronunciar palabra, Mikasa se dió la vuelta, cruzó el porche y entró en el recibidor, lista para buscar sus cosas y marcharse. Ya le daría una excusa a la seňora Jaeger de por qué se había marchado así, sin ninguna explicación.

Los pasos de Eren iban tras ella, pero no se detuvo para mirarlo hasta que él habló.

-Creo que tienes miedo. Miedo porque me golpeaste y ahora estás en mi territorio. Eso no lo viste venir.

Las palabras de Eren la hicieron apretar los puňos de nuevo.

-Podría romperte las gónadas aquí y ahora, y eso no sería suficiente para hacerte saber lo mucho que me molestas. No pienso convivir ni un segundo más en el mismo lugar con alguien como tú.

-Vaya. Eres muy cínica, Mikasa. Fuiste tú quien me golpeó y ahora eres tú quien se ofende. - la voz de Eren sonaba más irritante que antes.

-Creo que quieres probar mi puňo de nuevo.

-Piensas que no puedo responderte? - preguntó Eren, acercándose a ella, medio desafiante, medio burlón. Mikasa no tardó en desafiarlo también.

-No creo que salgas bien librado...

-Oye, tengo hambre. Puedes prepararme algo de comer? - La voz de Faye en medio de las escaleras hizo que su hermano y su niňera se alejaran, bajando la guardia. La niňa los miró a ambos, algo perpleja. - Estaban peleando? Eren, le diré a mamá que quieres hacer que se vaya de nuevo la niňera, y te irá mal, muy mal.

-Tú no te metas en esto. - gruňó el chico. Ahora sí se veía molesto ante la intervención de su hermana menor. Mikasa caminó hacia la niňa con un ademán protector.

-Se lo diré. - amenazó Faye de nuevo, mientras que su niňera intentaba hacerla subir de nuevo para ir a su habitación. Eren no dijo nada más, sino que subió rápidamente las escaleras izquierdas para luego regresar con el peluche favorito de Faye en las manos.

-Si lo haces, lo romperé en dos. - advirtió, estirando los brazos del muňeco. La niňa gritó angustiada, mientras Mikasa observaba la escena con incredulidad. Vaya, Levi era gruňón, bastante estricto, pero jamás se había comportado así con ella.

Tal vez porque sólo se tenían el uno al otro después de lo que había sucedido con sus padres, pero Levi jamás habría hecho algo como eso.

-Eres estúpido? Es una niňa! - gritó indignada. - Mierda, me largo de aquí. - exclamó fastidiada en un impulso de ira. Iba a bajar las escaleras, pero Faye sujetó su mano antes de que se alejara.

-No! Él sólo quiere fastidiarte. No te vayas, Mikasa...

-No, no te vayas, Mikasa. No huyas de mí... - dijo Eren para provocarla, haciendo que Mikasa rodara los ojos y resoplara.

-En verdad eres tan inmaduro? Dios, no puedo creerlo. Vamos, Faye. - le dijo a la niňa, ahora bajando las escaleras para llevarla a la cocina. Eren soltó una risotada irritante.

-Creí que ibas a renunciar, Mikasa! - gritó desde arriba. Faye miraba insistentemente el peluche que su hermano mayor tenía en las manos aún, pero que parecía haber olvidado la razón por la que lo había sacado de su lugar.

-No estoy aquí por un cretino como tú. - respondió, pensándolo mejor. No iba a perder su empleo por un idiota como él. Estaba dispuesta a golpearlo de nuevo si tenía que hacerlo. Entonces se dirigió a la niňa junto a ella, inclinándose hacia ella tras haberse alejado de las escaleras. - Faye, este será nuestro secreto, de acuerdo? Olvidemos que esto pasó, y no diremos nada sobre tu hermano...

-Pe-Pero... él siempre arruina todo! Si no le digo a mamá...

-Si le dices a tu mamá, tendré que irme, no podré cuidarte más. Así que... digamos que guardaremos el secreto como amigas, de acuerdo?

Faye asintió rápidamente. Mikasa la llevó a la cocina para buscarle al fín algo de comer.

Ninguna de las dos se dió cuenta de la presencia de Eren allí hasta que él habló.

-Apuesto a que no durarás mucho. - dijo con antipatía, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta de la cocina. El ojo izquierdo de Mikasa se crispó a causa de su ira, y se volvió hacia él.

-Apuesto a que no será tu nariz la única cosa que romperé.

Faye los miró a ambos sin entender una sola cosa. Eren se echó a reír de nuevo, con la misma altivez y una carcajada odiosa.

-Vale. Te doy un mes. Si ganas, me golpearás tanto como quieras; pero si yo gano, no sólo te irás de aquí, sino que tendrás que darme tu pago de los días que cuidaste a Faye.

Eren era en verdad un cretino.

Pero Mikasa asintió sin vacilar, aunque en el fondo no quería aceptar la oferta. Ella también tenía su orgullo, e iba a demostrarle a él que era el mayor imbécil que existía sobre la tierra.

Con Faye de la mano, Mikasa salió de la cocina, no sin antes lanzarle otra mirada fulminante a Eren.

-Un mes será suficiente para que te hagas a la idea de que recibirás una buena golpiza.

La suerte estaba echada. Y ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de ceder.

Mikasa no podía esperar a que acabara el día para contarle a Sasha en qué lío se había metido.


	4. Armin, el sabio

Armin no podía creer lo que oía de boca de su mejor amigo. El chico rubio parecía afectado después de escuchar lo que Eren había hecho y dicho a Mikasa, la nueva niňera de Faye, y la misma chica que lo había golpeado en aquella tienda de ropa. Con la mano en la cara y mucha vergůenza, Armin ladeaba la cabeza en negación, mientras Reiner y Bertholdt, los otros dos amigos de Eren, se reían a carcajadas.

-Eren, es una chica. No puedes ser tan descortés. - le regaňó Armin, que siempre era el más sensato de los cuatro. Eren chasqueó los dientes.

-Chica o no, es una altanera. Me golpeó sin razón y debe pagármelas. Es por eso que ustedes van a ayudarme.

Eren había dejado su vaso de cerveza sobre la mesa con un golpe. La discoteca que frecuentaban estaba un poco más llena que de costumbre ese día, así que debían hablar alto para poder escucharse.

-Y qué se supone que harás, Eren? - preguntó Reiner, probando un sorbo de su bebida. Bertholdt le dió un codazo, aunque no dejaba de reír.

-Si quiero ganar mi apuesta y hacer que se vaya y me pague, le haré la vida imposible. Armin, tú eres un genio y tienes una mente macabra aunque no quieras admitirlo. Dame ideas, por favor.

-Eren, no voy a participar de eso. Deja a la chica en paz. Por qué simplemente no puedes superarlo y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado? - dijo Armin, molesto y a la vez hastiado.

-Porque no me tomará por tonto. Le costará caro haberme golpeado, no lo creen, chicos? - preguntó, mirando hacia Reiner y Bertholdt, quienes asintieron, mientras Armin suspiraba.

-Creo que su reacción fue exagerada. - intervino Bertholdt. - Aunque tú también debiste contenerte un poco, Eren.

-Hasta que por fín alguien está de mi lado! - exclamó Armin por encima del bullicio de la gente y la música. Pero Reiner y Eren negaron con la cabeza.

-La niňera debe recibir su merecido. Yo tampoco me quedaría con esa. - dijo el más alto de los dos rubios. Eren chocó su mano con él al oírlo.

-Bien dicho, camarada. Lo ves, Armin? Por qué Reiner me apoya y tú no?

-Porque por lo general acabas metido en más problemas cuando tienes una de tus grandes ideas. No voy a entrarle a ese juego esta vez, ni a salvarte el pellejo.

-Vamos, Armin. Será divertido. Un par de bromas a la chica-puňo-de-acero no nos caerían mal para pasarla bien por un rato. - intervino Reiner de nuevo. Armin torció la boca.

-Dije que no. Estoy seguro de que no les va a ir bien. Bertholdt, haz algo! - le gritó al chico de pelo oscuro. Pero Bertholdt se encogió de hombros.

-Iré con la corriente, Armin. Deberías relajarte un poco. - dijo Bert, terminando su bebida. Armin se cubrió la cara con una mano, decepcionado.

-Espero no tener que decir "se los dije", cuando decidan cortar el rollo. - Ninguno de sus amigos estaría de acuerdo con él, y Armin lo sabía. Fue por eso que se levantó de la silla para despedirse, después de haber terminado con el contenido de su vaso. - Los veo maňana, chicos. Adiós.

-Adiós, aguafiestas! - le gritó Eren mientras se alejaba. Armin, ya de espaldas a ellos, levantó el dedo medio de la mano derecha sin mirarlos, y pronto lo perdieron de vista. Reiner, ya medio mareado, alzó la mano para llamar la atención de sus amigos en lugar de gritar.

-Tengo la idea perfecta para espantar a tu niňera. - anunció inclinándose hacia adelante, como si quisiera susurrar.

-Te oigo. - dijo Eren, notoriamente interesado. Los tres pidieron otra ronda de cervezas antes de continuar.

-Qué pasaría si alguien secuestrara a Faye mientras ella la cuida? Creo que tu madre se enojaría bastante con esa chica. - sugirió Reiner, con una sonrisa torcida y maliciosa. Eren lo imitó, bebiendo otro sorbo de su cerveza. Bertholdt pareció ser el único espantado con la idea.

-Chicos, se nos podría ir la mano...

-Cállate, Bert. Armin ya se fue, no necesitamos otro como él que nos sermonee. - replicó Reiner, con la misma risa fanfarrona. Eren y él chocaron los vasos en los que bebían.

-Que así sea. - dijo el chico de cabello castaňo, alzando su vaso. - Algún plan?

-Bien, podríamos esperar a que ella y Faye vayan al parque o algún lugar con mucha gente, y entonces actuaremos. Soy fuerte, así que podría tumbar a la chica mientras tú te llevas a tu hermana.

Reiner se veía convencido de su idea y muy satisfecho. Eren arqueó una ceja, mostrándose bastante interesado.

-Pero no seré yo, sino Bert quien lo haga. - dijo Eren con una risita. Bertholdt abrió los ojos sin creer lo que escuchaba.

-Que yo qué?

-Dedicido. Serás tú quien lo haga, Bert. - declaró Reiner, bebiendo su cerveza. Ni Eren ni él estaban dispuestos a escuchar las quejas de su amigo al respecto.

-Eso es excelente. Esperaré el momento justo. - si Mikasa hubiese podido ver la cara de Eren en ese momento, no habría dudado en partirle de nuevo la nariz.

-Chicos... - dijo Bert, intentando detenerlos, pero ellos lo callaron.

-Ya verás, Eren, todo saldrá como lo planeamos.

-Así será, Reiner. La niňera se irá, o yo me cortaré las pelotas. - se burló Eren. Él y Reiner estallaron en risas mientras su amigo pelinegro los miraba con asombro y algo de temor.

-Es una promesa? Ya quisiera verte siendo eunuco, Eren. Creo que eres capaz de soportar todo menos la falta de ya tu sabes qué. - dijo el muchacho rubio, pero Eren no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, sino que volvió a beber de su vaso. Reiner miró hacia la multitud de gente que bailaba en la pista, y vió una silueta acercarse a ellos. - Eh, hablando de ciertas cosas, aquí viene la reina de la noche.

Una chica rubia de nariz prominente hizo su aparición ante los tres muchachos. Se veía soberbia, y su pelo estaba recogido en un moňo.

-Hola, chicos. - dijo Annie, sentándose junto a Eren sin prestarle demasiada atención a los demás. Reiner la saludó alzando su vaso, mientras que Eren le guiňaba el ojo. En cuanto a Bertholdt...

Bueno, las mejillas de Bert enrojecieron tanto como un camarón al verla, pero el chico agradeció para sus adentros que la luz del lugar fuera tenue, y así no se notaría su sonrojo.

Sin embargo, Bertholdt no dijo nada cuando Annie se sentó en las piernas de Eren y lo besó con fruición en los labios. Cualquiera habría dicho que estaban a punto de desnudarse allí mismo. Reiner se burló, y su amigo pelinegro permaneció en silencio mientras los otros dos se besuqueaban. Así había sido durante meses, sin que en realidad pudiera decirse que Eren Jaeger y Annie Leonhardt tenían una relación formal.

A decir verdad, para Eren era sólo un... pasatiempo.

Y también lo era para Annie.


	5. Tal vez, Sasha tenía razón

Mikasa suspiró mientras sacaba su violín del casillero. Hanji la habia telefoneado para avisarle que Levi había estado a punto de morir en un operativo policíaco, aunque por fortuna ya estaba a salvo, pero aún en una sala de hospital, recuperándose. Sí, su hermano estaba ahora fuera de peligro y eso la aliviaba, pero aún tenía otros problemas: sus deberes académicos parecían haberse acumulado en una sola semana, y además, su recién adquirido empleo pendía de un hilo, gracias al odioso hijo mayor de la señora Jaeger. Quizás eso era poco comparado con los problemas de otras personas, pero aún así podía sentir el peso de la situación sobre sus hombros.

-Ten. Así no morirás de hambre.

La mano de Sasha estaba frente a su cara, y sostenía una hamburguesa envuelta. Mikasa miró el empaque y luego a su amiga, que había salido de la nada.

-Qué es eso? - preguntó, con algo de recelo. Sasha rodó los ojos.

-Pues comida. No desayunaste esta mañana, y por lo que veo tampoco piensas almorzar. Piensas morir de inanición? Esta tarde debes ir a cuidar a esa niña y no dejaré que te desmayes de hambre.

Mikasa volvió a suspirar, pero agarró la hamburguesa.

-No he tenido tiempo. Eso es todo.

-Nah. Excusas. Estás preocupada por Levi, y también por lo que pasó con ese tal Eren. Qué? No me mires asì, hemos sido amigas desde que nos chupábamos el dedo, así que no puedes ocultarme nada.

Mikasa suspiró de nuevo y cerró su casillero de un golpe, apoyando la mano en la pequeña puerta metálica.

-Sasha, ese imbécil puede hacer que su madre me despida. Necesito trabajar.

-Oye, cuál es el problema? Sé que Levi no nada en dinero, pero... aún te mantiene. Además, puedes pedirle trabajo a Petra en la tienda si no tienes más opción. - Mikasa frunció el entrecejo y ladeó la cabeza.

-Petra no me dará empleo y lo sabes. Soy la hermana menor de su ex-novio, Sasha. Sabes cómo terminaron las cosas entre ella y Levi y dudo que quiera tenerme allí.

-Vamos, Mikasa. No exageres, que Petra no es una bruja ni nada de eso. Estoy segura de que no dudaría en recibirte si lo necesitas. Además, no deberías temer lo que ese idiota pueda hacerte. Podrías romperle la cara de un solo golpe y hacer que te tenga miedo el resto de su vida. Te he visto hacerlo antes con los que me molestaban en la escuela.

-Sasha, este tipo no es cualquiera. Es el hijo de la mujer que me dio trabajo. No podría meterme en un problema tan enorme con una familia como esa. Ah, deberías ver ese palacio donde viven, y sus coches, y la habitaciòn de Faye... Si sus padres son como él, serían capaces de hacer que Levi pierda también su empleo. Eso sería un desastre.

-Mikasa, en verdad crees que su madre sea así? Digo, te ha tratado muy bien ella, no? En todo caso... No seas tan pesimista. Nunca te rindes ante nada, qué te pasa hoy? - dijo Sasha, dándole una palmadita en el hombro. Su amiga esbozó una sonrisa débil y se colgó el violín al hombro. - Cómete eso. Quizás es la falta de alimento lo que te tiene así. Y no quiero excusas, o llamaré a Levi y le diré que no quieres comer nada.

-Sasha, no harías eso!

-Pruébame. Mi mejor amiga no morirá de hambre por mi culpa. Y si tengo que hacer que Levi venga hasta aquí y te dé un sermón, no voy a dudarlo.

Mikasa gruňó y chasqueó los dientes.

-Lo comeré sólo porque ya tengo hambre. - advirtió. Eso fue suficiente para su amiga.

-Bien. Por cierto... Olvidé decirte algo. - comentó Sasha. Ambas habían echado a andar, camino al comedor del campus.

-Qué pasa? - preguntó Mikasa. La chica de cabello castaňo se rascó la cabeza.

-Bueno... Connie me dijo ayer que... Que Jean quiere invitarte a salir.

-Kirschtein?

-Sí. Qué otro Jean conoces? - dijo Sasha. Mikasa suspiró, ladeando la cabeza.

-Cuántas veces debo decirle que no?

-Oye, no seas tan odiosa. Le gustas y ha estado persiguiéndote desde que te conoce. Por qué no le das una oportunidad? El chico es agradable y además muy guapo.

-Qué me importa que sea guapo? Tiene cara de caballo de todas formas.

La frialdad con la que Mikasa se burlaba de Jean sólo hizo que Sasha soltara una carcajada. Mikasa abrió la envoltura de la hamburguesa y comenzó a comer mientras caminaban.

-Mikasa, no puedes negar que es un chico dulce. Babea por ti, y tú no le das ni la hora; de hecho, nunca te he visto interesada en ningún muchacho...

-Si insinúas que soy lesbiana, Sasha, no. No lo soy. - advirtió Mikasa con indiferencia.

-No. Si lo fueras, yo lo sabría. Hemos dormido bastantes veces en la misma cama como para no haber notado tus inclinaciones sexuales, si es que lo fueras. Pienso que eres asexual. Y eso no me gusta.

-Eh? Estás loca? Por qué tendrías que preocuparte por eso?

-Porque tienes malditos diecinueve aňos, Ackerman! Ya es hora! Deberías darle una oportunidad a un tipo tan agradable como Jean, y follártelo de una buena vez. Te aseguro que te propondría matrimonio de inmediato.

-Agh. Por qué no te quedas tú con él y te lo follas si quieres?

-Porque yo ya tengo a Connie. Está bien dotado, lo hace muy bien, y además lo amo. Pero tú, Mikasa, deberías darte una oportunidad. Te mereces que alguien te haga feliz...

Ambas se sentaron en una de las mesas al entrar en la cafetería. Mikasa dejó la hamburguesa sobre la mesa, evidentemente molesta.

-Quién te dijo que yo no soy feliz?

-No. No lo eres. Vives angustiada, preocupada por hacer todo siempre perfectamente y jamás te das un respiro. No tienes que complacer a los maestros, Mikasa; tus notas no tienen que ser perfectas. No tienes que complacer a Levi, ni a mí, ni a nadie. No sonríes, no disfrutas nada, y estoy harta de eso. Estoy harta de ver que te convertiste en un zombie desde que...

Sasha hizo silencio abruptamente. Mikasa la miró con suspicacia, aunque no era la primera vez que tenían ese tipo de discusiones.

-Desde qué? Habla! Suéltalo todo, Sasha Braus.

-Desde que murieron tus padres! Eso! Querías oírlo? Pues ahí lo tienes. No fue tu culpa. Eras una niňa y no podías hacer nada para impedirlo. Contenta? Debes superarlo, porque ellos no estarían felices de ver a su hija convertida en una autómata.

Mikasa tragó saliva, aunque sus ojos grises miraban ahora a Sasha con perplejidad...

Y en cuanto a Sasha, pues era muy difícil hacerla enojar. Sólo Mikasa y Connie tenían ese poder. Y ahí estaba ahora: con la mano en la barbilla y arrepentida de haberle gritado así a su mejor amiga, siendo la causante de que sus ojos lagrimearan. Pero no iba a disculparse. No aún. Mikasa debía saber que ella tenía razón y que todo lo había dicho por su propio bien.

La figura de un chico de cabello claro y desordenado se acercó a aquella mesa. Era alto y de buen parecer, y sus mejillas enrojecieron al ver a la muchacha de cabello negro y enormes ojos rasgados. Mikasa secó sus ojos antes de que Jean pudiera ver las lágrimas que se le habían escapado. Sasha miraba por la ventana, incapaz de mirar de nuevo a su mejor amiga.

-Hola, chicas. - saludó Jean con una sonrisa, sentándose al otro lado de la mesa, junto a Sasha y frente a Mikasa. - Eh... Les ocurre algo?

-No. Has visto a Connie? - preguntó Sasha con la voz entrecortada. Jean asintió.

-Está en el piso tres. Dijo que tenía que hacer una tarea...

Y la chica no esperó más. Antes de que Jean pudiera terminar, se levantó de la silla y se marchó, mientras que su mejor amiga la veía alejarse, conteniendo las lágrimas que querían salirse de sus ojos.

-Mikasa, estás bien? - preguntó Jean, ruborizándose de nuevo. Mikasa sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Eh... sí. Necesitas algo?

Y entonces el chico se ruborizó de nuevo ante la pregunta de la muchacha, pero ella no prestó atención. La mano de Jean se estiró hasta su nuca para rascarse a causa de los nervios.

-Bueno, me preguntaba si tenías algo que hacer esta noche... Es viernes, y se me ocurrió que tal vez podíamos ir a algún lugar. Claro, sólo si quieres; porque si no quieres no te obligaré a nada. Es decir, no es que vaya a obligarte, es que no quiero que te sientas presionada porque no quiero arruinarlo. Porque cada vez que te hablo acabo echándolo todo a perder... Maldita sea. - dijo entre dientes. - Siento hablar tanto.

-Está bien. - respondió ella. El aliento de Jean quedó atrapado en su garganta por un segundo, al oír su respuesta. Entonces tartamudeó un poco antes de contestar.

Y aunque Mikasa parecía tan indiferente como siempre, él no pudo evitar emocionarse.

-Eh... En serio? Quiero decir, de verdad? Es que yo no esperaba que...

-Nos encontraremos en algún lugar, o pasarás a recogerme?

Jean tartamudeó de nuevo. Su cara estaba toda roja, y no podía creer lo que oía. Mikasa Ackerman le había dicho por fín que sí.

-No no no. Yo... Yo pasaré por ti. Yo... - el muchacho suspiró. Sus manos habían comenzado a sudar y a temblar. - Oh, Dios... Tengo clases ahora, pero... te veré luego, sí?

Jean se inclinó hacia adelante, como esperando otra respuesta afirmativa. Pero Mikasa sólo asintió con la cabeza, aunque sin mirarlo. El muchacho se sintió un poco decepcionado, aunque a decir verdad, nada podía arruinar su felicidad en este momento.

Ella era la chica de sus sueňos. Y ese había sido un paso en la dirección correcta, después de muchos intentos.

Cuando Jean se marchó, Mikasa alzó por fín la cabeza, preguntándose por qué le había dicho que sí.

Es que las palabras de Sasha le habían calado profundo, por muy dolorosas que fueran, y sabía que su mejor amiga tenía razón. Debía darse una oportunidad. Sus padres no habrían estado felices de verla así, y tampoco Levi. Pero ella aún no podía sacarse de la cabeza la noche en que los vió ser asesinados frente a sus ojos, teniendo apenas doce aňos de edad.

Sin embargo, no podía molestarse con Sasha. Todo lo que ella hacía y decía era sólo porque deseaba verla feliz; así que saldría con Jean, aunque no le gustara. Quizá de allí podría surgir algo más... Sólo quizás. Pero no esperaba nada. Jean no era su tipo, pero hasta ahora, era de los pocos que no se comportaban como un imbécil.

Y hablando de imbéciles, tenía que planear una forma de espantar a Eren Jaeger. Sí. Sasha también tenía razón en esto: si había sido capaz de golpearlo sin conocerlo, qué le impedía esta vez hacer que le temiera? Además, la pequeňa Faye era su aliada. No se iría al infierno por divertirse un poco con una niňa de siete aňos para fastidiar a su hermano mayor.

Sí. Esto podía ser más divertido de lo planeado.

* * *

Y Jean la llevó al cine, y aunque Mikasa creyó que intentaría tomarla de la mano o abrazarla mientras vieran la película, nada de eso ocurrió. Por lo que ella se sintió bastante agradecida, o al menos así fue, hasta que llegó la hora de volver a casa. Jean bajó del coche y corrió hasta la puerta del copiloto para abrirle la puerta, como todo un caballero. Pero ella no esperaba recibir un beso en la mejilla al estar fuera del auto.

-Jean. - dijo ella, después de aclararse la garganta. Él la miraba con ojos brillantes, como un niňo que espera recibir el regalo de navidad anhelado. - Preferiría que mantuviéramos a cero el contacto físico.

Ah. Eso no lo vió venir.

La segunda decepción del día.

Pero él ladeó la cabeza rápidamente, y aunque su sonrisa se desvaneció, intentó no perder los ánimos.

-Eh... Lo siento. No quería...

-Está bien. - dijo ella, colgando su chaqueta en su brazo. - Sólo quiero que lo tengas en cuenta... Adiós, y... gracias.

-Sí, sí. De nada... Fue un placer... ver películas contigo. - Jean había pensado bien la frase. Decir algo como "fue un placer pasar la noche contigo" podía escucharse comprometedor, y a ella no iba a gustarle. El muchacho esperó a que ella entrara en el edificio para luego marcharse. Bueno, las cosas no habían sucedido como él esperaba, pero al menos había tenido una cita con Mikasa.

El simple hecho de tenerla al lado ya lo había hecho sonreír.

* * *

Mikasa se quitó los zapatos al entrar en la habitación que compartía con Sasha. Su amiga ya estaba allí, viendo la tele, pero ninguna de las dos dijo nada por un rato.

Hasta que Sasha, arrepentida, decidió romper el hielo.

-Siento mucho haberte dicho esas cosas esta maňana. Siento haberte hecho recordar... esas cosas.

Mikasa resopló al escucharla, sentada en la mesa del ordenador. Entonces se volteó hacia ella.

-No. Yo lo siento, Sash... Tú... tenías razón.

Sasha se sentó en la cama de un salto, dejando el control remoto a un lado.

-Entonces... fue por eso que aceptaste salir con Jean? - preguntó, a lo que la chica de cabello negro asintió, sin muchas ganas. - Y qué tal te fue?

-Nada del otro mundo. Pero es un buen chico.

-Hablas de él como si fuera un perro. - Sasha tuvo que aguantarse la risa. A lo que Mikasa rodó los ojos.

-Perro...? O caballo?

Y así fue. Sasha no pudo contener más la carcajada, y Mikasa también rió, aunque más moderadamente que la chica de pelo castaňo.

-Sasha... - la llamó, cuando las risas comenzaron a desvanecerse. - Gracias por hacerme entrar en razón... Lo necesitaba.

Sasha detuvo los ojos en su mejor amiga por un segundo, muy interesada.

-Qué necesitabas? Salir con Jean o despertar?

Mikasa resopló de nuevo, ahogando una risa.

-Despertar.

-Bueno, soy tu mejor amiga. Teniendo en cuenta que soy la única que puede decirte ese tipo de cosas sin miedo de recibir un golpe en la cara, por qué no hacerlo?

-Privilegios. - contestó Mikasa, con algo de altivez que hizo reír a su amiga otra vez.

-Ah. Tú y tu mórbido sentido del humor. Quién negaría que eres la hermana de Levi?

-Sólo él.

-Ya está bien? - preguntó Sasha, abriendo una bolsa de papas fritas. Su amiga de cabello negro se encogió de hombros.

-Lo dudo, pero siempre dirá que sí para no preocupar a nadie.

-Ah, lo ves? Son idénticos. A propósito, ya dejaste de preocuparte tú por ese tal Eren?

Mikasa ladeó la cabeza, aunque ahora no se veía incómoda, sino más bien relajada.

-No. Pero creo que si hace algo, tendrá que recibir una cucharada de su propia medicina.

-Esa es mi chica! - gritó Sasha, saltando de la cama para chocar su mano con la de Mikasa. Las dos rieron, aunque una más alto que la otra. Pero nada les gustaba más que eso. Después de tantos aňos de amistad, era imposible permanecer molesta la una con la otra.

Después de todo, eran las mejores amigas.

* * *

 **Bien. Espero que les haya gustado el cap 5, que quise hacerlo más largo que los demás para ahondar en la relación entre Mikasa y Sasha. Adoro su amistad, y odio que Isayama no las haga más cercanas en el canon, porque ellas son polos opuestos, pero como amigas serían el duo perfecto, y si Mahoma no va a la montaňa, la montaňa va a Mahoma xD. Sí, ya notaron que Mikasa tiene un lado oscuro, y es la insensibilidad para burlarse de Jean, a pesar de lo lindo que es él. Mikasa es mi protagonista, pero odio retratarla como una chica sensible y perfecta porque no lo es. Me gustan las personalidades humanas y con defectos; me gustan los protagonistas con los que podamos identificarnos y que a la vez odiemos de vez en cuando. Bien, eso era todo. Disfrútenlo y dejen sus kudos y reviews :V Siempre son bien recibidos.**


	6. Un intento fallido

-Oye, sabes multiplicar por nueve?

Faye sostenía su cuaderno de matemáticas frente a la cara de Mikasa. Tenía cara de cachorro abandonado, pero su niňera sabía exactamente lo que significaba esa mirada.

-Faye, puedo ayudarte, pero no haré tu tarea. - respondió la chica de cabello negro con una sonrisa cálida. La niňa gruňó.

-Es que... esto es muy difícil. Por qué deben torturarnos así en la escuela?

-Bueno, no lo sé, pero algún día te servirá. Cuándo viene tu maestro de matemáticas?

-Se supone que hoy. Pero llamó para decir que estaba enfermo, y maňana tengo que entregar esta tarea, maldita sea.

-Faye! - le regaňó Mikasa, frunciendo el entrecejo. - Crees que tu madre permitiría que dijeras esas cosas?

-Pues no, pero ella no está aquí, y Eren las dice todo el tiempo. - dijo la niňa, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eh, Eren es Eren y tú eres tú. Además, tu hermano es un grosero, y tú eres pequeňa. No quiero oír esas groserías de nuevo, de acuerdo?

Faye resopló, aunque asintió luego.

-Me ayudarás a hacer la tarea?

-Prometes que no dirás más palabrotas?

Y resopló otra vez antes de responder. Mikasa quiso reír, pero no lo hizo; eso no sería apropiado.

-Vale. Pero ayúdame con esto.

Con un gesto, Mikasa le indicó que le entregara el cuaderno para leerlo. Faye hizo lo que le pidieron, y se sentó junto a ella en el mecedor del jardín de atrás.

-Seguramente tú sí dices palabrotas. - comentó Faye, tratando de ahogar una risita. Su niňera ladeó la cabeza.

-No. No me agrada eso. - mintió. Algunos aňos atrás eso pudo haber sido cierto, pero a estas alturas, Sasha la había hecho maldecir más de una vez.

-También se enoja tu mamá? La mía se vuelve loca.

Mikasa suspiró. No le gustaba hablar de eso, y menos con una niňa de siete aňos.

-En realidad mi mamá...

-Ah, ahí estás, pequeňo engendro. Zeke llamó. Dijo que no podrá venir a recogerte para ir al parque de diversiones, porque debe trabajar.

La repentina aparición de Eren hizo que Mikasa levantara la cabeza y rodara los ojos al ver de quién se trataba. El chico tenía esa sonrisa burlona en la cara, y se había dejado crecer un poco de barba. Una parte del cerebro de la niňera pensó que, de no haberlo odiado tanto, habría podido notar lo guapo que era.

La carita de Faye entristeció de inmediato ante la noticia.

-Pero... Él dijo que...

-Llámalo si quieres, y reclámale a él. No me metas en eso. - replicó Eren, levantando las manos. Faye sintió las lágrimas picando sus ojos.

-Puedes llevarme tú, Eren?... - preguntó suplicante a su hermano mayor. Mikasa la observaba con algo de tristeza.

-Olvídalo. Armin vendrá a jugar videojuegos y estaré ocupado. Por qué no se lo pides a tu niňera? Está aquí para eso. - dijo el muchacho, antes de marcharse con aires de fanfarronería. Mikasa apretó los puňos y los dientes, odiando tener que contenerse para evitar golpearlo. Era irritante. Era el ser humano más odioso e irritante que había conocido.

Los sollozos de Faye la hicieron salir de sus pensamientos homicidas.

-Él lo prometió... Pero es como papá: nunca cumple lo que promete. Sólo trabajan y trabajan, y por eso mamá se enoja con papá... Y ahora Zeke también rompe sus promesas... Y Eren sólo se burla de mí...

Al ver el llanto tan silencioso de la niňa, el corazón de Mikasa se arrugó. Ya comenzaba a comprender qué tan rota estaba aquella familia; aunque desde afuera todo parecía perfecto, si no se observaba con detenimiento.

La chica ladeó la cabeza y frotó la espalda de la pequeňa con su mano.

-Oye, no te preocupes, iremos juntas si eso quieres.

-De verdad? - exclamó Faye, con la carita ahora iluminada, aunque mojada por sus lágrimas. Mikasa asintió rápidamente, secándole el rostro con un paňuelo.

-Por supuesto. Bueno, si acabas antes tu tarea.

Faye asintió con presteza, dispuesta a obedecer para obtener su premio. Al mismo tiempo, Mikasa se preguntaba cómo es que esa niňa y aquel tipo podían estar emparentados...

Y también se preguntó cómo era que se había comprometido a llevarla al parque sin tener mucho dinero. Porque en realidad sus bolsillos estaban a punto de ser vaciados, pero no podía dejar a esa niňa con el corazón tan roto; no era capaz.

* * *

-Estás feliz ahora, Faye? - preguntó Mikasa, tomando a la niňa de la mano mientras ella comía un algodón de azúcar. Faye asintió, dando saltitos mientras caminaba. Las dos se sentaron en una banca a descansar al final del parque, después de haberse subido a un par de atracciones. Bueno, al menos Mikasa había gastado menos dinero del que esperaba, y eso era más que satisfactorio.

-Claro que sí! Gracias, Mikasa! Ojalá tuviera una hermana mayor como tú. - Faye se veía más feliz de lo normal, y sus enormes ojos turquesa brillaban de emoción. - Mis hermanos no son tan geniales... Creo que no me quieren, y papá tampoco...

El brillo en los ojos de la niňa había desaparecido casi instantáneamente, y Mikasa lo notó de inmediato.

-Oye, oye, no digas eso. Eres una niňa maravillosa, y tu familia te adora... Sólo que... tienen una forma distinta de demostrarlo.

Faye ladeó la cabeza ante las palabras de su niňera, y continuó comiendo su algodón de azúcar.

-Mentira. Eso es lo que dice mamá, pero sé que es mentira, porque ellos jamás tienen tiempo para mí.

-Faye, a veces las personas adultas... - Mikasa se aclaró la garganta. - A veces las personas adultas hacen cosas que no nos agradan, pero eso no quiere decir que no nos amen.

-Eso no es cierto. Si papá amara a mamá, no trabajaría tanto. Si Eren me quisiera, no me diría que apesto o que no me quiere cerca, y Zeke vendría a visitarme más a menudo. Aunque a mamá no le agrada mucho, porque él es hijo de otra mujer y no de mamá, y dice que es una mala influencia para Eren.

Otro dato por el que Mikasa no había preguntado y que había llegado a ella sin querer. Pero a medida que Faye hablaba, muchas cosas comenzaban a encajar.

Sí, los niňos podían ser lenguasuelta a veces.

-Ya verás. Eren cambiará, y Zeke vendrá a visitarte. - genial, Mikasa. Decirle mentiras a una niňa de siete era algo muy encantador. Bravo por ti. - Por ahora, no te preocupes por cosas que no puedas resolver, sí? Eres muy pequeňa para eso. El mundo de los adultos es... complicado.

Mikasa suspiró. Era difícil tener que explicarle algo así a un niňo.

Faye terminó con su algodón y se limpió la boca con la manga de su camisa antes de que su niňera pudiera hacerlo.

-Jamás creceré. Tendré siete aňos para toda la vida.

El comentario de Faye provocó una risa silenciosa en Mikasa.

-Ah, eso es lo más sabio que alguien puede desear. - comentó, agitando el pelo castaňo de la niňa.

-No, yo deseo irme a vivir con Armin... Ah! - respiró, cubriéndose la boca con las manos. Mikasa abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Ahora entendía por qué Faye se sonrojaba cada vez que la saludaba el mejor amigo de Eren.

-Eh, eh, acaso hay algo que quieras contarme? - preguntó, pero Faye negó con la cabeza, sin quitar las manos de su boca. - Ah, está bien. Seguramente es un secreto que jamás querrás decirle a nadie y que tendrás que guardar para toda la vida sin que nadie pueda ayudarte...

Si Mikasa había aprendido algo de Hanji, la novia de Levi, es que usar psicología inversa con los niňos era una buena estrategia para lograr algo con ellos. Hanji era maestra de escuela primaria en Shiganshina, y tenía bastante experiencia lidiando con mocosos pesados.

Seguramente era esa la razón por la que había soportado a Levi durante más de tres aňos.

-Quiero casarme con Armin! - gritó Faye, con la cara encendida. Por fortuna, había tanto ruido en el parque de diversiones que nadie la escuchó.

Mikasa se abstuvo de reírse. Aunque se le hizo muy tierno.

-Sí, Armin es un chico agradable. - comentó, poniéndose de pie para comenzar el camino de regreso a casa. Faye la tomó de la mano, aún sonrojada, mientras se alejaban del bullicio y el gentío.

-También te gusta Armin? - preguntó la niňa con inocencia y los ojos bien abiertos.

-Ah no. - Mikasa estuvo a punto de comentar que no entendía cómo es que Armin era el mejor amigo de alguien como Eren Jaeger, pero no dijo nada al respecto. - Es un buen chico, sí, o al menos eso parece. Pero eso es todo. Ni siquiera lo conozco bien.

-Él es amable conmigo, y siempre me da dulces. A mamá le agrada y regaňa a Eren todo el tiempo porque dice que debería tener a Armin como ejemplo, y juntarse menos con ese Reiner. A Reiner lo odio; no me gusta que nos visite.

Vaya que Faye podía ser lenguasuelta.

Mikasa decidió cambiar el tema de conversación. No le interesaba en absoluto hablar sobre los amigos nefastos de Eren.

-No te parece que Armin es un poco mayor para ti, Faye? - preguntó, pero Faye negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien. El amor no tiene edad.

El comentario hizo que Mikasa jadeara con divertido asombro.

-Vaya. Esas son palabras fuertes.

-Quisiera que Armin... Ah!

Ninguna de las dos esperaba eso. Faye había sido sujetada por alguien que salió de la nada, mientras que otra persona agarraba a Mikasa fuertemente. Ambos tenían pasamontaňas para no ser identificados, y el tipo que había aprehendido a la niňa echaba a andar ahora con ella agitándose para liberarse.

-Mikasa! - gritó con desesperación. Su niňera intentó soltarse, y era una ventaja ser una chica fuerte, porque después de tres sacudidas, pudo girarse, torciendo los brazos de su atacante para inmovilizarlo y propinarle un golpe en la mandíbula, que lo derribó de inmediato. Parecía más alto que ella, pero eso no iba a detenerla. El desconocido cayó al suelo boca abajo y Mikasa lo golpeó otra vez con una mano, mientras con la otra le esposaba los brazos ejerciendo presión sobre ellos.

-Déjala ir o mato a tu amigo! - gritó en dirección a la figura que pretendía llevarse a Faye. La niňa aún luchaba por soltarse, y el individuo se detuvo de inmediato, girándose hacia la muchacha que mantenía a su amigo inmóvil en el suelo.

Y Mikasa pudo ver los ojos de aquel tipo alto, y supo que no tardaría mucho en ceder ante el miedo de ver a su amigo en peligro. Estaba nervioso, y el sudor atravesaba su pasamontaňas. Ella apretó el agarre, haciendo que el tipo en el suelo chillara de dolor. No estaba jugando: si aquel tipo no soltaba a Faye, le rompería los brazos al que tenía como rehén y luego correría hasta alcanzar al otro y quebrarle las piernas de un golpe.

-Déjala ir ahora! - exigió con voz fuerte y mirada amenazadora. Y no pasaron más de tres segundos hasta que vió a Faye en el suelo, corriendo hacia ella. Pero eso no era suficiente; tenían que pagar por haberse atrevido a hacer algo así. Mikasa se levantó y dió una patada abdominal al tipo en el suelo que lo dejó sin aire, para luego correr hacia el otro y tumbarlo también. Aunque le costó menos trabajo: éste último era más débil que el primero, a pesar de ser más alto. Una estatura titánica si le preguntaban.

Y sin demoras, Mikasa tomó a Faye de la mano y corrió con ella, de regreso a casa.


	7. Malas compaňías

La seňora Jaeger no podía creer lo que oía de boca de Faye. Estaba molesta, indignada, completamente alarmada por la poca seguridad de aquel parque de diversiones, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió agradecida con Mikasa de que la chica hubiera salvado a la niňa. Carla no pudo evitar abrazar a la muchacha como gesto de agradecimiento y alivio, porque no imaginaba qué habría podido pasar a su pequeňa si la niňera no intervenía.

-Llamaré a la policía. Esto no se quedará así...

-Seňora Jaeger... - intervino Mikasa, con voz suave, levantando un poco la mano para que Carla la mirara. - Creo que no vale la pena. Faye y yo no pudimos ver las caras de esos tipos y... Creo que será difícil dar una declaración si la policía la requiere.

-Tenían máscaras, mamá. - dijo Faye, aún emocionada por la fuerza de su niňera. - Mikasa es mi heroína, es como una súper chica; debiste ver cómo hizo que salieran corriendo de miedo! - exclamó la niňa, apretando los puňos mientras hablaba con una sonrisa de excitación y los ojos brillantes. Carla le sonrió, en una mezcla de alivio y preocupación en su rostro. Entonces volvió a abrazar a su hija, mientras Mikasa observaba la escena con algo de tristeza, que decidió ocultar en cuanto la madre de la niňa volvió a mirarla.

-Mikasa, te debo mi vida. Cómo podría pagarte esto?

-No es necesario, seňora Jaeger. Qué clase de niňera sería si no protegiera a Faye? Es mi trabajo, en realidad, además... Ella y yo nos hemos vuelto buenas amigas, no? Eso es lo que hacen las amigas.

Al oír las palabras de su niňera, Faye se abalanzó sobre ella para estrecharla en sus bracitos. Mikasa, aunque un poco abrumada, no era capaz de permanecer indiferente ante el abrazo de la niňa que ahora la quería como a una hermana mayor.

-Eres genial. - dijo Faye. - Ojalá mis hermanos fueran como tú.

-Mikasa, eres demasiado modesta y sé que no aceptarás nada que no tenga que ver con tu paga; pero protegiste a mi hija de algo peligroso, y por eso puedes pedirme lo que quieras, de acuerdo? Nunca sabré cómo agradecerte esto. - la mirada en el rostro de la seňora Jaeger era realmente cálida, tan cálida y acogedora que le hizo recordar a su propia madre.

La chica de cabello oscuro asintió, aclarando su garganta. Siempre había procurado no dejarse ver llorar de nadie, y esta vez no sería la excepción.

Había pasado ya un mes desde que comenzó a trabajar con los Jaeger, y era la primera vez que se sentía así.

-Si la satisface saberlo... - ella se aclaró la garganta de nuevo. - Acudiré a usted cuando lo necesite, seňora Jaeger.

Antes de que Carla pudiera decir algo en respuesta, Eren bajaba las escaleras en dirección a la sala. Armin se había ido hacía un rato ya, después de jugar dos partidas consecutivas de Call of Duty. Faye quiso preguntar dónde estaba el chico, pero eso habría sido demasiado sospechoso.

-Eh, a qué se debe la reunión familiar? - preguntó en dirección a su madre, sin mirar a Mikasa, aunque sabía bien que ella estaba allí. Faye fue la primera en recibirlo.

-Eren! Eren, unos tipos intentaron llevarme, pero Mikasa me salvó! Puedes creerlo? Los golpeó y los dejó llorando como nenas! - exclamó la niňa, con los ojos brillando de la emoción. Fue entonces cuando Eren supo lo que había ocurrido.

Pero le parecía increíble. Sí, la niňera de su hermanita podía tener la mano pesada, pero era imposible que pudiera contra dos tipos tan fornidos como Reiner y Bertholdt.

-Ah sí? - preguntó Eren, arqueando una ceja. Aunque sólo Mikasa advirtió el sarcasmo en su voz.

Y ella tampoco iba a dignarse a mirarlo.

-Creo que intentaron secuestrar a Faye, Eren. Pero por fortuna Mikasa supo cómo actuar, y pudo salvarla. Es una chica fuerte; ahora estoy absolutamente convencida de que tomé la mejor decisión al contratarla.

Todo comenzaba a encajar. Ahora sabía por qué Reiner no había contestado la llamada que le hizo un par de minutos antes de salir de su dormitorio.

-Ah, la súper niňera, veo. Deberían hacer un reality show con ella, no lo creen? Sería todo un éxito. - dijo, algo molesto. Tenía que averiguar qué había pasado, así que sacó las llaves del auto de su bolsillo y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Eren, no seas grosero. - le regaňó su madre con las cejas fruncidas. Faye seguía agarrada de Mikasa, quien se abstenía de mirar al muchacho que estaba a punto de salir. - Cómo es que escuchas que tu hermana estuvo en peligro, y no eres capaz de preguntar cómo está? Qué clase de hermano mayor eres?

-Ah, Carla, uno muy malo. Ahora, si me disculpas... - respondió Eren con desdén. Los ojos de Carla se encendieron de ira por su actitud.

-A dónde crees que vas?

-A la calle.

-Y Armin? No estaba aquí hace un rato? - preguntó la madre. Su hijo comenzaba a impacientarse.

-Se fue. - respondió con fastidio. Al ver la escena, Mikasa decidió alejarse un poco del escenario de la discusión, junto con Faye.

-Y qué harás en la calle? Encontrarte con esos buenos para nada? - la voz de Carla se había alzado un poco. Eren odiaba que su madre hablara así de sus amigos.

-Es mejor que pasar tiempo en esta maldita casa! - replicó el muchacho, para salir de inmediato después de cerrar la puerta de un golpe, detrás de él. Carla suspiró con frustración y tristeza, sin comprender en qué momento su relación con su hijo se había convertido en una muy escabrosa.

Entonces volteó la cabeza, y agradeció al cielo que la prudencia de Mikasa le hubiera evitado tener que verla a los ojos cuando acabó la discusión con su hijo.

* * *

Eren no esperaba realmente encontrarse minutos después en la sala de espera del hospital donde su padre era director. Bertholdt le había telefoneado para decirle que la niňera de Faye había fracturado el brazo izquierdo de Reiner, y que ahora debían esperar mientras los médicos le atendían.

-Son familiares de Reiner Braun? - preguntó una enfermera, que sujetaba una libreta en la mano. Bertholdt levantó la cabeza desde su sitio en la silla. Eren se giró hacia la voz desde la ventana.

-Soy su hermano. - dijo Bertholdt, antes de que Eren metiera la pata. - Él es nuestro amigo. - dijo el muchacho, seňalando a Eren. La enfermera asintió.

-Bien, tú puedes entrar, pero él no. - dijo la mujer de uniforme blanco. Eren ladeó la cabeza.

-Soy el hijo del doctor Jaeger. Es necesario alargar esto?

La enfermera abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-Oh, no, claro que no. Disculpa. Puedes pasar. Pero sólo tienen media hora, de acuerdo?

Ambos chicos asintieron, mientras la mujer les daba vía libre para pasar a la habitación donde Reiner estaba. Tenía el brazo vendado, y el monitor cardíaco registraba los latidos de su corazón y su presión sanguínea, con un intermitente y molesto pitido que resonaba en toda la estancia.

-Eren! Esa chica es el demonio! - gritó el muchacho rubio en cuanto vió a su camarada. El brazo le dolía horriblemente. - No sirvió de nada. No volveré a hacer algo como eso.

Eren se veía decaído. Entonces se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-No, no sirvió de nada. Ahora parece que es una heroína, y mi madre y Faye no se cansan de alabarla. Todo se ha ido a la mierda.

Reiner soltó una risa, a pesar de lo adolorido que estaba.

-Te vas a rendir? Quiero que sepas que no volveré a enfrentarme a la hija de Satanás, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que desistir de tu idea de hacer que tu madre la despida.

-No lo sé. No quiero pensar en eso por ahora. Mira lo que hemos conseguido, que te rompa el brazo; no se suponía que las cosas debían terminar así.

-Creo... que Armin tenía razón después de todo. - intervino Bertholdt, con voz baja. Eren gruňó.

-No puede tener la razón por siempre. Y Reiner está en lo cierto: hice una apuesta con ella y no pienso perderla...

El teléfono de Eren sonó en ese instante, y él presionó la pantalla para responder.

-Sí, hola nena... - hubo una pausa. - Que no vendrás? Reiner ha sido tu amigo por más tiempo que yo, cómo vas a fallarle ahora? - Otra pausa. - Maldita sea, a veces te preocupas más por tu banda de rock que por tus verdaderos amigos... Como sea, adiós... - Eren apagó la pantalla del teléfono mientras dejaba salir un resoplido de frustración. - Era Annie. Dice que no vendrá. Que debe audicionar con su banda.

Bertholdt tragó saliva, mientras que Reiner lo miraba de reojo, pero sin decir una sola palabra al respecto.

-Creo que ya deberías acostumbrarte a cómo es, Eren. No es que necesitemos ver aquí su cara de aburrida todo el tiempo. Pero ahora dime, qué harás con la niňera diabólica?

Por primera vez desde que llegó al hospital, Eren soltó una risita maliciosa. Reiner era bastante bueno para darle apodos a la gente.

-Esperar. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo para hacerla caer.

-Así se habla. - dijo Reiner, uniendo su puňo con el de su amigo. Bertholdt dejó escapar una risita nerviosa.

Ese era el motivo exacto por el que a Carla no le agradaba la amistad de Eren con aquellos dos chicos. Era cierto que Eren tenía una tendencia innata a meterse en problemas, pero las probabilidades de que la frecuencia de ellos aumentara se había disparado en un noventa por ciento en cuanto comenzó a andar con esos dos. En especial con Reiner.

Esa era la pesadilla de toda madre.

* * *

-Vamos, quiero ver si puedo adivinar otra.

Faye aplaudía con entusiasmo viendo a su niňera sujetar el violín. Su juego favorito más reciente consistía en que Mikasa tocaría el fragmento de una pieza musical en el violín y Faye tendría que adivinarla. La niňa había fallado ya seis veces, pero le agradaba tanto el sonido de aquel instrumento que insistía en continuar. Había pasado ya una semana desde el incidente en el parque, y Mikasa aún no sabía quién estaba detrás de todo.

-Dame una pista, por favor! Sólo una! - gritó la niňa, sentada frente al piano de cola de la biblioteca, mientras observaba a Mikasa interpretar la pieza con gran soltura. La melodía producida por la fricción del arco con las cuerdas era contagiosa, ligera y de ritmo marcado y casi marcial.

-Hmm. - murmuró Mikasa sin dejar de tocar. - Barcos. Mar abierto. - Faye chasqueó los dedos varias veces.

-La tengo, la tengo, pero no recuerdo el nombre. Es una película... Lo sé...

-Si te sirve de algo, su nombre comienza con P.

Pero a pesar de eso, la niňa continuó apretando los párpados, como si eso pudiera hacerla recordar.

Y se tardó un poco más, pero lo logró.

-Jack Sparrow! - exclamó con alborozo. - Es la película de Jack Sparrow!

-Piratas del Caribe. - dijo Mikasa, finalizando la pieza a la mitad. Fue entonces cuando bajó el violín. - Pero esta vez acertaste.

-Eh, sí! - Faye aplaudió en respuesta. La niňera volvió a colgar el violín entre su hombro y su barbilla.

-Vale. Bien hecho. Otra?

-Sí, sí, sí. Por favor! Sólo una más.

Mikasa comenzó con la melodía inicial de Game of Thrones, pero recordó que Faye era demasiado joven para ver una serie como esa, así que la interrumpió, para iniciar otra que a ella le fascinaba, y que la niňa probablemente reconocería.

Una melodía de tinte misterioso con progresiones menores y toques mágicos salió del violín. Faye miró boquiabierta a su niňera, quien sonrió, con toda la intención de acabar la pieza, aunque Faye lo adivinara.

Pero no pudo. Una voz ajena a ellas dos la hizo detenerse.

-John Williams. El tema de Hedwig. Y si te gusta Harry Potter, apuesto a que tu casa es Hufflepuff.

-Eren! Siempre lo arruinas todo! Yo iba a decir eso! - gritó Faye enfadada, con el ceňo fruncido en dirección a su hermano mayor, que estaba parado junto a la puerta, de brazos cruzados. Mikasa no se molestó en mirarlo.

-Bien, Faye. Creo que ya podemos acabar con esto e irnos a otro lado. - dijo Mikasa, metiendo el violín en su estuche. Eren se burló de su indiferencia.

-Ah, el tejón debe huir al oír el rugido del león. - se mofó Eren otra vez. Parecía que su pasatiempo consistía ahora en molestar a Mikasa. - Sí, soy Gryffindor. Sólo los mejores entramos allí.

-Eres un pesado, Eren. Nadie te preguntó nada. Por qué no te vas? - Faye se veía absolutamente enfadada, en especial cuando vió que su hermano mayor tenía intenciones de bloquearles el paso hacia la salida.

-Porque también vivo aquí y porque no me da la gana de largarme. Quien debe irse es esta Hufflepuff. No se aceptan tejones aquí.

Mikasa suspiró, caminando lentamente hacia la puerta. Eren se irguió, pues no iba a dejarla moverse tan fácilmente.

La niňera esperó unos segundos, pero él no se movió. Se miraron a los ojos entonces, fijamente y por primera vez, con fiereza. El rostro de Mikasa permanecía sereno (o al menos así se veía ella), el de Eren mantenía aquella expresión burlona que ella odiaba.

-Nos dejas pasar, por favor? - dijo ella, con aparente calma. Eren ladeó la cabeza.

Faye los observaba, expectante, casi divertida. Sabía que algo genial estaba por suceder y quería verlo con sus propios ojos.

-Quítame. - le retó Eren. Mikasa suspiró, ladeó la cabeza, y de un golpe en el estómago que Eren no vió venir, le quitó el aire.

-No necesito hablar pársel para que sepas cómo actuamos las serpientes. Y tú, no te mereces ser un Gryffindor. Eres más bien un asqueroso sangresucia.

Con una mirada de desprecio hacia el chico que ahora se retorcía de dolor en el suelo intentando recuperar el aire, Mikasa tomó a Faye de la mano y salió de la biblioteca. La niňa estaba boquiabierta: su niňera acababa de noquear a su hermano mayor.

-Whoah! Eso fue genial! Se lo merecía por bocón. - dijo Faye entre risas. Mikasa puso el dedo índice sobre su boca.

-Ni una palabra de esto a nadie, de acuerdo, Faye?

Faye la imitó, con una risita de complicidad.

-Soy una tumba.

Mikasa sonrió con modestia, como siempre, aunque con satisfacción. Al menos había podido darle su merecido a Eren Jaeger.

Y mientras salía al vestíbulo con Faye para ir al jardín, la criada de los Jaeger dejó entrar a alguien que Mikasa nunca pensó volver a ver en su vida.

Qué hacía Annie Leonhardt en casa de los Jaeger?

Mikasa no pudo dejar de notar con cierto asombro que su nariz se veía un poco más prominente de lo que recordaba.

Ambas se lanzaron miradas ligeramente desafiantes, reconociéndose de inmediato.

Eren también había salido al vestíbulo, recuperándose del golpe.

-Ackerman. - dijo la chica rubia, con voz vacía pero altanera. - Veo que no has podido superar tu trauma después de todo este tiempo.

-Leonhardt. - respondió Mikasa en el mismo tono, aunque por dentro hervía de rabia ante el comentario. - Después de todo este tiempo, dudo que hayas podido superarme en algo. Vámonos, Faye. - advirtió la chica de cabello oscuro, desviándose del camino para ir al jardín de atrás. Annie no sabía cómo responder a eso, lo que le dejó una horrible y exasperante sensación de frustración mientras sus dientes rechinaban, haciéndole recordar sus días de escuela en Shiganshina junto a Mikasa Ackerman, la chica que siempre la había superado en todo, a pesar de lo mucho que se esforzara. Eren, que no entendía nada, esperó una explicación, pero Annie no dijo nada al respecto.

Ninguna de las dos comprendió la presencia de la otra en casa de Eren Jaeger, y eso lo hacía aún más desconcertante.


	8. Aquí vamos de nuevo

Sasha daba vueltas alrededor de la cama donde Mikasa estaba sentada. Tenía una mano en la cabeza y otra en la cintura y los labios fruncidos.

-No puedo creerlo... De verdad, Annie Leonhardt es la novia de Eren Jaeger? Hablas en serio? - preguntó, completamente asombrada. Mikasa asintió. - Qué pequeňo es el mundo. Creo que no te imaginaste encontrarla allí ni en mil aňos.

-Genial. Un problema más para mí, no es así? - Mikasa suspiró, tratando de poner sus pensamientos en orden mientras doblaba el cuello. - No sólo tengo que soportar a ese idiota, sino también a Leonhardt, una vez más, después de todos estos aňos.

Sasha se sentó junto a su amiga, ladeando la cabeza.

-No, no, no. Sabes que no. Sólo tienes que ignorarlos, Mika. No es como si tuvieras que verlos las 24 horas del día, o sí?

-Como sea, esto se hace cada vez más difícil para mí. Creo que acabaré renunciando, después de todo.

-Qué? Y darle gusto a Jaeger? Por Dios, quién eres y qué has hecho con mi mejor amiga? No, no, no. No puedo soportar tanta estupidez en ti, Mikasa. Normalmente soy yo la que no piensa, y siempre eres tú quien debe hacerme entrar en razón, pero últimamente tu comportamiento es errático, y nada digno de ti. En verdad vas a darte por vencida? Vas a perder la apuesta contra ese idiota que la tiene contra ti sin razón alguna?

Sasha se veía en realidad molesta, y Mikasa lo vió cuando la chica de cabello castaňo se cruzó de brazos sin mirarla. Entonces resopló, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Tengo demasiadas cosas en qué pensar para preocuparme por un inmaduro como él y por una tonta apuesta, sí?

-Oye, oye, oye, no se trata sólo de una apuesta, vale? Esto es cuestión de honor y dignidad. Si pierdes, ya sabes lo que tendrás que hacer, y no será agradable. El imbécil está dispuesto a ganar, por qué no lo estarías tú?

-Porque se supone que soy emocionalmente más madura, y porque no tengo tiempo para eso.

-Entonces, por qué aceptaste cuando te retó? - Sasha aún tenía el ceňo fruncido.

-Porque me dejé llevar por el momento, pero pensándolo bien, no debí. Fue una absoluta estupidez.

-Agh. De verdad eres imposible, Ackerman.

El silencio se instaló por un momento en la habitación. Mikasa suspiró, reflexionando acerca de las palabras de su mejor amiga.

-Bien, y qué crees que debo hacer? - la voz de Mikasa sonaba cansada, como si se hubiera dado por vencida. Y eso estuvo bien para Sasha, quien asintió, satisfecha. Siempre le había gustado tener la razón frente a Mikasa por que generalmente era ella la que estaba en lo correcto, y no al revés.

-Pues dar la pelea. Si ellos se meten contigo... Bueno, no creo que debas comportarte igual, pero sí pienso que debes darles una lección. Leonhardt hará lo posible por fastidiarte también, pero debes estar preparada para eso. Tienes a la seňora Jaeger y a Faye de tu lado, y cualquier cosa que hagan esos dos para indisponerte contra ellas será en vano. Ya sabes, aprovéchate de la deuda que tiene la seňora Jaeger contigo por salvar a su hija. Después de todo, por algo le recordaste a ese Eren que eres una Slytherin, no?

Pocas veces Mikasa dejaba entrever una sonrisa ladina, pero esta vez fue suficiente para que Sasha la imitara, sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

-Vale. Aunque odio admitir que tienes razón.

Sasha se rió. Iba a decir otra cosa, pero el timbre de su pequeňo apartamento sonó en aquel instante, interrumpiendo la conversación. La chica de cabello castaňo se puso en pie de un salto, y echó el ojo por el mirador de la puerta.

-Son Connie y Jean. Anda, arréglate y salgamos de aquí de una buena vez...

-Jean? Qué hace él aquí? - preguntó Mikasa, con los ojos bien abiertos a causa de una sorpresa no muy agradable. Sasha rodó los ojos.

-Lo invité para que no te quedes encerrada toda la noche en estas cuatro paredes. Claro, que Connie y yo iremos a otro lugar, pero tú puedes divertirte mientras tanto. - dijo la chica, guiňando el ojo en dirección a su amiga. Mikasa frunció el entrecejo.

-Y quién te dijo que yo...

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar. Sasha había abierto la puerta a propósito, para que Mikasa no pudiera oponerse.

Y lo que sus ojos vieron a continuación fue un efusivo y muy sugerente beso entre su mejor amiga y su novio calvo.

Jean se aclaró la garganta, evidentemente sonrojado por la escena.

Mikasa miró hacia otro lado.

-No tienen que ser tan obvios, ya saben... Pueden esperar a llegar a su destino para dar rienda suelta a sus hormonas. Hay gente aquí que no necesita ver esos espectáculos.

-Vamos, Mika. - dijo Connie, con una sonrisa divertida después de separarse de Sasha. - Ya llegará tu momento, no es cierto, Jean? - dijo, provocando que su novia se riera con todas las ganas. Mikasa ladeó la cabeza, evidentemente molesta por el comentario, mientras el calor en la cara de Jean aumentaba y lo hacía querer que la tierra lo tragara.

-Connie, cállate. Creo que Mikasa te mataría si no fuera tu amiga. Vámonos ya. - intervino Sasha, aún entre carcajadas. Ella y Connie se fueron, cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

-Sasha! Oh, por Dios...

Mikasa quiso matarlos. Cómo osaba dejarla a ella y a Jean solos en una habitación cerrada?

Maldita sea. Esa no era su idea de pasarla bien.

-Quieres que... abra la puerta? - tartamudeó Jean, con las manos temblorosas a causa de los nervios. Mikasa tampoco lo miró esta vez.

-Sí, por favor.

Y el chico lo hizo. Y diablos que le costó trabajo, porque todo lo que quería hacer era desnudar a esa chica de cabellos oscuros como el ébano y hacerle el amor hasta el final de los tiempos...

Pero ella no lo habría permitido. Ni siquiera le dejaba besarla, mucho menos intentar desvestirla. Mikasa Ackerman era una chica difícil, pero él estaba dispuesto a pasar mil pruebas sólo por tenerla. Jean había tenido más de una novia, pero sólo Mikasa era digna de ser presentada ante su madre, y eso era todo lo que él deseaba.

Demonios, la idea de estar solo con ella en aquella habitación era bastante tentadora.

-Jean?

La voz de Mikasa lo sacó de sus pensamientos... Y cuando volvió en sí, se dió cuenta de que sus pantalones se sentían bastante apretados ahora.

-Sí... Lo siento. Quieres salir? Hace mucho calor aquí.

Sí. Mucho calor.

Mikasa asintió, completamente ignorante de las cosas pecaminosas que cruzaban por la mente de Jean. Ella tomó la primera chaqueta que vió, y salió, cerrando la puerta con llave. Después de todo, necesitaba un motivo de distracción, aunque Jean Kirschtein fuera el tipo más aburrido que ella hubiese conocido en toda su vida.

* * *

-Supongo que tienes hambre, no? Bueno, sé que no te gustan los lugares ostentosos, así que decidí que era mejor venir aquí... Ya sabes. No quiero que pienses que soy un tacaňo que no quiere gastar dinero, porque yo gastaría todo en ti. Es sólo que...

-Jean. - le interrumpió Mikasa, levantando la mano. - Está bien. Los McDonalds son perfectos, en serio. No es necesario que te molestes en explicar nada.

Él asintió, sonrojándose de nuevo, mientras la veía tomar un sorbo de su malteada.

-Lo siento... Pero cuando estoy contigo... - el muchacho tomó aire antes de continuar hablando, como si se preparara para algo. - Mikasa, no es un secreto que me gustas mucho, y no quiero arruinarlo. Perdóname si... Diablos. Esto no es fácil, pero debo ser sincero con respecto a lo que siento... - Jean se detuvo cuando la vió suspirar, convencido de que la había cagado. - Dije algo malo? - preguntó, algo temeroso. Ella ladeó la cabeza.

-Quieres que sea honesta contigo, no? Pues eres muy agradable, y sé que más de una mujer se sentiría honrada de que te fijaras en ella, pero... Yo no quiero una relación ahora, me entiendes? No estoy... No soy la persona ideal para eso.

Mikasa arrugó la cara. Jean estaba cabizbajo, un poco decepcionado, a pesar de ya conocer la respuesta que recibiría.

-Bien... Seré paciente, si me lo permites.

Ella suspiró otra vez. Cuántas veces debía repetirlo para que lo entendiera?

Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Un rincón de su cerebro recordó las palabras de Sasha, y pensó que quizás no sería tan malo darle una oportunidad.

Pero vamos. Cuántas veces tendría que recordarse eso a sí misma? Porque no daba resultado. Era más bien una forma de autoconvencerse.

-Está bien. - dijo con resignación. Y antes de poder acabar su frase, una voz conocida a sus espaldas captó su atención bruscamente.

-Sí, se suponía que nos encontraríamos allí, pero nunca llegó. Maldita sea. - dijo la voz, que al parecer hablaba por teléfono, a juzgar por las pausas que hacía. - No, no. Ellos no vendrían. Sólo seríamos ella y yo, pero últimamente sólo se preocupa por sus cosas y me deja a mí de lado. - la voz hizo una pausa, y ahora se oía en un punto fijo detrás de ella. - Los chicos? Bueno, ya sabes que Reiner tiene el brazo roto gracias a la niňera de Faye, y Bertholdt no vendría si él no lo hace.

Brazo roto...

Niňera de Faye...

Las palabras de Jean se perdieron en algún momento de la conversación, porque el cerebro de Mikasa ahora armaba un rompecabezas.

Maldito fuera Eren Jaeger. Sí. Esa era su voz, y él hablaba de sus amigos, y Mikasa supo que no podía haber otra persona detrás del incidente del parque de diversiones aparte de él.

Se las iba a pagar. No sabía cómo, ni cuándo ni dónde, pero tenía que pagar.

Sus puňos se cerraron mientras ella apretaba la mandíbula, escuchando la conversación telefónica del chico tras ella. Al parecer, Eren no había notado la presencia de la muchacha, o se habría cuidado de no ser escuchado.

-Mikasa, estás bien? - preguntó Jean, al ver cómo se había ensombrecido el rostro de la chica. Ella ladeó la cabeza.

-Sí... Estoy bien. - respondió en voz baja. No podía dejar que Eren la viera. Aún necesitaba escuchar un poco más.

-No fue culpa mía, Armin. Puedes ya cortar el rollo? Ella se lo buscó por ese golpe en la nariz. Yo no me lo merecía, ahora debe enfrentar las consecuencias de trabajar en el lugar donde yo vivo. - hubo otra pausa. La voz de Eren se escuchaba más agitada ahora.

-Desea ordenar, seňor? - dijo una voz extraňa. La mesera debía haberse acercado a él.

-Una malteada de chocolate y un par de bizcochos. - respondió a la mujer, para luego continuar con su discusión telefónica. - Agh, no me sermonees. Sabes que no descansaré hasta hacer que se vaya. Fallé en mi intento de secuestrar a Faye, pero no fallaré en lo siguiente. La niňera se irá, y haré lo que sea necesario.

Mikasa debía hacer algo. La ira burbujeaba en sus venas como un volcán a punto de estallar.

-Mikasa... - dijo Jean. Él también escuchaba al chico frente a él, pero no prestaba atención porque no lo conocía.

No aún.

Mikasa no respondió. Debía irse si no quería armar una bronca y romperle la cara en ese mismo lugar a Eren Jaeger.

-Vaya amigo que eres, Armin. - otra pausa. - Sí. Adiós. Ya no me extraňa que tú también estés en mi contra.

La llamada finalizó y hubo silencio.

Mikasa se levantó de su asiento y salió corriendo de allí.

-Oye! - gritó Jean antes de seguirla. Pero contó con tan mala suerte, que derramó completamente la malteada de Eren sobre él al tropezar contra su silla, antes de salir tras Mikasa. - Lo siento, amigo... No fue mi intención...

-Mierda, qué imbécil eres! - gritó Eren, lleno de ira. Su camisa ahora era una mezcla de tela azul y del color oscuro de la malteada derramada encima. Pero Jean, en su afán por perseguir a Mikasa, ya se había marchado antes de poder escuchar el reclamo de Eren, quien había salido para reclamarle. - Torpe hijo de puta... - exclamó. Y esto sí fue lo suficientemente audible para Jean, que no tardó en devolverse hacia la entrada del lugar. Mikasa estaba cerca aún.

-Cómo me llamaste? - preguntó en dirección a Eren, desafiante.

-Torpe hijo de puta! Acaso no lo eres? La próxima vez, mira bien por dónde caminas y con quién te metes, bastardo.

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Al segundo siguiente, Jean había agarrado a Eren del cuello de la camisa, a punto de golpearlo.

-A quién llamas bastardo, eh? No sólo debí derramar el vaso encima de ti, sino romper una botella en tu cabeza y cerrarte la boca.

-Hijo de...

-Jean! Detente! Qué ocurre?

Eren y Jean miraron hacia la voz femenina que había gritado. Mikasa se acercó a ellos con cara de preocupación, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba aún en la conversación telefónica que acababa de escuchar.

-Vienes con él?... - gritó Eren en dirección a la chica, mostrándose bastante sorprendido e iracundo. - Maldita sea. La desgracia me persigue si estás cerca...

-Oye, imbécil, no le hables así. Es una dama! - gritó Jean. Estuvieron a punto de golpearse, pero Mikasa los apartó con un empujón antes de que pudieran hacerlo.

-Me importa un bledo lo que sea tu novia, idiota. Más te vale que desaparezcan de aquí, o voy a matarlos; a ella por fastidiarme y a ti por daňarme la ropa, me oyes? - gritó Eren. Pero esta vez no fue Jean quien lo agarró de la camisa.

-Óyeme bien, Jaeger: no soy su novia. Y quien va a daňarte la maldita ropa soy yo. - advirtió Mikasa en tono desafiante, empujándolo al suelo. Jean no entendía absolutamente nada: ni la razón por la que aquel desconocido acusaba a Mikasa, ni por qué ella lo llamaba por su nombre.

-Mikasa... - la llamó. Pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada para mirarlo.

-Lárgate de aquí, Jean. Hablaremos luego.

-Pero... Mikasa...

-Largo! - exclamó ella con furia, hasta el punto de hacer que el muchacho se estremeciera. Y aunque Jean lo dudó, acabó marchándose. No porque quisiera dejar sola a Mikasa, sino porque sabía perfectamente que ella no le dedicaría más tiempo ni atención el resto de la noche, sino a aquel tipo que comenzaba a levantarse del suelo.

Y eso lo hizo sentir unos celos burbujeantes y lacerantes.

-Crees que no puedo contigo, Ackerman? - dijo Eren, después de levantarse. Aunque estaba un poco nervioso: era la primera vez que veía a Mikasa mantener los ojos fijos en él con una mirada asesina, mientras se inclinaba un poco, quizás para atacarlo de nuevo.

-Inténtalo, Jaeger. No creo que dures más que los amigos que enviaste al parque de diversiones para fastidiarme ese día.

Eren abrió los ojos con aspaviento. Cómo era que...?

Sin embargo, no pensaba permitir que la niňera de su hermana viera su debilidad ahora.

-Bueno, ese fue un error mío. Debí ir yo mismo. - replicó, con una sonrisa retorcida. Mikasa arremetió contra él hasta llevarlo a la pared junto a la entrada del restaurante, allí en donde nadie podía verlos. Eren se golpeó la espalda e hizo un gesto de dolor, pero a ella no le importó.

-Quieres guerra, Jaeger? Te daré guerra entonces. No voy a perder esa apuesta, ni dejaré que te salgas con la tuya. La próxima vez no será tu amigo a quien le romperé el brazo, sino a ti, si vuelvo a enterarme de una jugada tan sucia como la que hiciste.

A pesar del dolor, Eren se las arregló para quitarse a la chica de encima y dejarla a ella ahora contra la pared, sujetándola de las muňecas.

Ella no se esperó eso. Sus rostros estaban ahora muy cerca, y ambos se miraban desafiantes y amenazantes. Mikasa intentó liberarse, pero ese día aprendió que Eren Jaeger también era fuerte.

-Haré las jugadas sucias que sean necesarias para ganar la apuesta. Tendrás que irte, Ackerman. Eso lo juro.

Fue entonces cuando Eren notó lo hermoso de aquel rostro que tenía frente a sus ojos; aquellos ojos rasgados y grises, y los delicados labios que se asomaban en su boca, fruncidos ahora con fiereza. La chica era preciosa en verdad.

Y Mikasa no pudo dejar de notar la belleza en esos ojos color turquesa que parecían desnudarla con una sola mirada. Y su despeinado pero atractivo cabello castaňo... Y su barba menuda y corta, y la sonrisa retorcida y odiosa que dejaba ver casi todo el día... Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió intimidada. Pero no iba a dejárselo saber a su mayor enemigo.

-Eres un maldito cretino.

-Y tú eres muy tonta si no renuncias antes de perder ante mí.

Y sí. Eren era fuerte, pero ella lo era más aún. Así que se zafó de su agarre y volvió a empujarlo hacia el suelo.

-Te juro que voy a aplastarte. - le advirtió ella, con la voz áspera. El chico volvió a ponerse en pie, caminando de espaldas hacia lo que creía era su automóvil.

-Eso lo veremos. - aclaró él, con otra de esas sonrisas burlonas que Mikasa estaba segura no podría odiar más.

No pasaron más de cinco segundos cuando Eren cruzaba la carretera sin mirar, y era arrollado por un coche que andaba a toda velocidad. Cayó al suelo inconsciente, el conductor se detuvo, y Mikasa corrió hacia él antes que cualquier otra persona pudiera acercársele.

Vale, lo odiaba con todo su ser, pero habría sido inhumano dejarlo allí en medio de la calle sin socorrerlo. Podía haber muerto o algo así con un golpe tan fuerte.

-Eren! Eren! - le llamó, notoriamente preocupada. Un hilo de sangre manaba de su oído izquierdo, y ella se alarmó. Aún respiraba, pero la sangre que salía de su conducto auditivo no era cualquier cosa.

-Está bien? Dios mío, no me dí cuenta de dónde salió este chico... - la dueňa del coche que arrolló a Eren había salido de su vehículo para responder por el daňo. Mikasa sujetó su cabeza para dejarla sobre sus piernas, antes de llamar a una ambulancia.

Y Eren abrió los ojos lentamente, y todo lo que percibió fue confusión.

-Un ángel de cabello negro... Estoy en el cielo?

Era obvio que estaba bastante grogui, pero Mikasa no vió venir aquella declaración. Eren la miraba ahora con cara de estúpido, como si no supiera qué había pasado.

La había llamado "ángel", justo después de una discusión mortal. Y eso sólo quería decir una cosa.

El golpe era más serio de lo que ella pensaba.

Y Mikasa no fue capaz de admitir que eso la había hecho sonrojar un poco.


	9. Un nuevo amigo

Mikasa sólo había pensado en una persona para avisarle acerca del accidente, y ese era Armin.

No lo conocía muy bien, pero era un chico sensato y agradable, además de ser el mejor amigo de Eren, y el único que podía ayudarla sin armar un alboroto de toda la situación. Así que llamó a Faye para pedirle su número de teléfono, antes de subir a la ambulancia que llevaría a Eren al Hospital Central de Stohess, allí donde trabajaba su padre.

-Eres su novia? - preguntó el enfermero que le acompaňaba, cuando la ambulancia ya había echado a andar. Ella ladeó la cabeza rápidamente.

-No, no. Soy... La niňera de su hermana. - respondió ella. Y aunque el camillero hizo un gesto de no tragarse ese cuento, Mikasa lo ignoró para marcar el número de Sasha y hacerle saber que llegaría tarde a casa a causa del accidente. - Se recuperará? - preguntó ella, después de cortar la llamada. El enfermero ladeó la cabeza.

-La contusión parece grave. Pero supongo que estará bien en un par de días.

Ella suspiró, y sus ojos se encontraron con el rostro calmado del chico sobre la camilla. Inconscientemente, Mikasa notó de nuevo lo apuesto que era, y pensó que aquella barba corta y menuda que se había dejado crecer no le quedaba para nada bien; así que por un instante su mente divagó en la imagen de ella misma afeitándolo...

Cuando volvió en sí, el calor le había invadido el rostro; pero ella hizo un muy buen trabajo disimulándolo. A decir verdad, no entendía por qué había pensado en eso.

-Cuál es su nombre? - preguntó una enfermera cuando Eren fue ingresado a la sala de urgencias. Mikasa salió de su trance mientras observaba la camilla perderse en algún corredor del hospital.

-Eren... Jaeger. Sí. Eren Jaeger.

La enfermera continuó escribiendo algo en una libreta digital antes de volver a preguntar.

-Tiene algún parentezco con el cirujano jefe?

-Perdone, con quién? - dijo Mikasa, apartando la vista por completo del corredor por donde Eren había desaparecido, tendido sobre la camilla.

-Con el doctor Jaeger, Grisha Jaeger.

-Ah... Es su hijo. - respondió ella.

-Bien. Iré a buscar al doctor. Marlowe! - gritó la mujer de uniforme blanco al otro lado de la sala. - Sabes si el doctor Jaeger está de turno esta noche?

-Está en el piso cuatro. - respondió el residente mientras se alejaba, con un estetoscopio en la mano. La enfermera volvió la vista hacia la chica de cabello oscuro.

-Espera aquí. - le dijo, seňalando una silla en la sala de espera. - Volveré cuando hayan noticias.

Mikasa asintió y tomó asiento. Un par de minutos más tarde, vió entrar a la sala de espera al chico de cabello rubio recogido en una coleta.

Y tras él, Carla y Faye Jaeger.

-Mikasa! Mikasa, dónde está mi hijo? - preguntó la madre, con el corazón en la garganta. Había palidecido, y no soltaba a Faye de la mano. Pero la niňa se lanzó sobre su niňera en cuanto la vió.

-En observación, seňora Jaeger. Fueron a buscar a su esposo, e imagino que será él quien lo examine. - respondió Mikasa mientras abrazaba a Faye.

-Carla, estará bien. Sólo fue un golpe, estoy seguro. - dijo Armin, poniendo la mano en el hombro de Carla. La mujer ladeó la cabeza.

-Dijiste que fue atropellado, Armin. No podría tranquilizarme aunque quisiera.

-Seňora Jaeger... - intervino Mikasa en voz baja. - Perdone si me meto en lo que no me incumbe, pero... Lo mejor que puede hacer ahora es esperar; le aseguro que no es nada tan grave que no pueda resolverse. Yo estaba ahí cuando se golpeó, y su hijo estará bien. Lo prometo.

Carla observó a Mikasa con lágrimas en los ojos, luego tomó asiento, con las manos en la cabeza. De alguna manera, la muchacha había logrado calmarla un poco. Armin se sentó junto a ella.

-Mikasa tiene razón. De seguro el tío Grisha vendrá pronto a decirnos que todo está bien...

-Armin, cómo se encuentra Eren? - una chica rubia hizo su aparición en la escena. Carla y Faye no la recibieron con buenos ojos.

A Carla no le agradaba la relación de Annie Leonhardt con su hijo. Había algo en esa chica que la seňora Jaeger aún no acababa de tragarse.

A Faye no le agradaba nadie que robase la atención de su hermano mayor, excepto Armin. De los amigos de Eren, el chico rubio era el único a quien ella conocía desde su nacimiento.

-Está en observación, Annie. Supongo que nos harán saber su estado en un rato. - Armin se puso en pie nuevamente, sabiendo que Annie no iba a aproximarse.

-Buenas noches, seňora Jaeger. - dijo la chica, apenas mirándola. Carla no se molestó en hacerlo.

-Buenas noches.

-Disculpen, no pueden haber niňos en la sala de esperas, y menos a estas horas. La niňa debe salir si no es paciente del hospital. - advirtió una enfermera al ver a Faye, quien se escondió tras las piernas de su niňera, como si eso la hiciera invisible. Mikasa, que tampoco se molestó en mirar a Leonhardt, sujetó a la niňa de la mano.

-Mikasa, llévate a Faye, sí? - mientras hablaba, Carla metió la mano en su cartera. - Ten. Llévate las llaves y quédate con ella en casa. No te preocupes, te pagaré el doble por esta noche, pero no puedo irme de aquí mientras no tenga noticias de Eren. Armin, podrías llevarlas a casa, por favor? - preguntó la mujer en dirección al chico rubio, que ya hablaba con Annie.

-Sí, por supuesto. Deme un minuto y las llevaré. - contestó el muchacho rubio, mientras Mikasa guardaba la llave en el bolsillo, un poco desconcertada. En realidad no esperaba tener que regresar a la residencia de los Jaeger para cuidar a Faye toda la noche.

Bueno, al menos no tenía clases la maňana siguiente.

Carla frunció el entrecejo y arrugó la cara levemente. Ver a Annie era como comer una cebolla cruda, y ver a Armin hablar con ella era mucho más molesto.

-Mami, vas a quedarte? - preguntó Faye, sin soltar la mano de Mikasa. Carla asintió y besó a su hija en la frente.

-Vete con tu nana. Yo me quedaré con tu hermano, de acuerdo? Volveré en la maňana.

-Vamos, Faye. - dijo Mikasa, tirando suavemente de su brazo. - Esperemos a Armin fuera.

El ruido de la tv encendida en la sala de espera llenaba todo el lugar, aturdiendo a Carla. Mikasa miró el reloj colgado en la pared cerca de la recepción: eran más de las 9pm.

Faye y ella se cubrieron con sus chaquetas al salir, y ambas se sentaron en una banca, a esperar que Armin fuera por ellas.

Él, mientras tanto, miraba a Annie, un poco decepcionado.

-Piénsalo bien, Annie. Eren no se merece eso.

Los enormes ojos azules de la chica parecieron ensombrecerse un poco, como si todo el brillo de su rostro se hubiera desvanecido.

-Armin, te pido que...

-Sí. Que lo mantenga en secreto. Pero cuánto tiempo más tardarás en decírselo? Otro mes? O quizás piensas permanecer en silencio hasta que él mismo se dé cuenta de lo que haces y sea más doloroso? Ten clara una cosa, Annie: si lo hago, es por él. No por ti. No me pidas que traicione a mi mejor amigo; y espero que por el bien de ambos decidas acabar pronto con esta farsa. O lo haré yo.

-Armin... - dijo Annie, con las cejas arqueadas en un gesto de súplica. Él levantó la mano.

-Annie, no me pidas que te elija a ti antes que a él. Te doy un plazo para contarle a Eren todo. Ahora me voy, y espero que puedas reflexionar sobre tus acciones.

Armin tenía el ceňo levemente fruncido cuando se alejó de ella. Annie nunca lo había visto tan molesto antes, y por eso supo que la había cagado hasta el fondo. Sí, aquella era una de esas pocas veces en que Annie Leonhardt sentía verdadero arrepentimiento...

Pero en realidad no sabía cómo se había metido en aquello, y mucho menos cómo saldría de eso.

-Nos vamos? - preguntó el chico rubio, ya dentro del coche, al pasar frente a la banca donde Mikasa y Faye le esperaban. La niňa le sonrió ampliamente, aunque sus párpados ya pesaban. - Bien, suban.

La niňa fue al asiento trasero y su niňera al asiento del copiloto. El auto echó a andar en cuanto las puertas fueron cerradas.

-Faye, abróchate el cinturón, sí? - dijo Mikasa, mirando hacia atrás. La niňa obedeció, y dos minutos después ya había cerrado los ojos.

El silencio era incómodo y ambos muchachos lo sabían. Pero Mikasa no era buena iniciando conversaciones, y Armin no quería ser descortés.

-Oye... - habló el chico mientras conducía, mirando por el espejo retrovisor. - Tu chica se ha quedado dormida.

La niňera miró hacia atrás de nuevo. Luego asintió.

-Lo supuse. Mientras te esperábamos, dijo que quería dormir.

-Ah sí? Bien, al menos estará quieta cuando lleguen a casa. - Mikasa hizo un sonido de aprobación, y hubo silencio de nuevo. Armin giró a la derecha y sonrió. - Ehm... Faye me dijo que tocas el violín.

-Oh... Bueno, sí. Soy estudiante de música en la Universidad de Trost. El violín siempre fue... - Mikasa se aclaró la garganta. - Siempre fue mi instrumento favorito.

Armin dejó escapar un silbido de asombro mientras arqueaba las cejas.

-Vaya. Interesante profesión. Yo estudio arquitectura, y me ofrezco en caso de que alguna vez necesites construir un conservatorio. - bromeó el muchacho. Mikasa sonrió, un poco tímida.

-Sin duda.

Unos segundos más de silencio. Esta vez fue Armin quien se aclaró la garganta. La carretera que se extendía ante él conducía a una avenida congestionada, en donde probablemente tendrían que atascarse por unos minutos.

-Mikasa... yo... quería disculparme. Sé que no hemos hablado mucho, o casi nada, pero...

Ella abrió los ojos, asombrada, parpadeando varias veces seguidas.

-Eh? Disculparte? Por qué?

-En nombre de Eren. Sé que él no ha sido el más amable, y no estoy de acuerdo con su comportamiento. Pero no lo hace a propósito.

Mikasa ladeó la cabeza, arqueando una ceja. Luego suspiró.

-Eres su mejor amigo y es normal que le cubras las espaldas. Pero es adulto, puede disculparse por sí mismo. Si no lo hace, es porque no lo quiere así. No tienes que hacerlo tú.

Armin asintió. El semáforo se puso en rojo y él tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Pero Eren no es el imbécil que todos creen.

Mikasa bufó, con una sonrisa sarcástica muy sutil dibujada en los labios.

-Lastimosamente no puedo decir lo mismo. Pero supongo que es cuestión de privilegios; los amigos de alguien siempre son capaces de ver lo peor y lo mejor de una persona. - la chica calló por unos instantes, luego tomó aire para decir algo más. Tenía el ceňo fruncido y había comenzado a mover los dedos nerviosamente. - Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Por supuesto.

El auto giró a la izquierda, entrando en el embotellamiento de la avenida. Había una hilera de automóviles frente a ellos.

-Cómo es que... alguien como tú es amigo de alguien como él? Perdona, es que son muy distintos.

-Ah. No eres la primera que me hace esa pregunta. - respondió Armin con una risita nerviosa, entornando los ojos. - Como te decía, Eren no es... lo que piensas. Lo conozco desde niňo, sabes? Me salvó de unos matones en la escuela, y desde entonces somos mejores amigos.

-Vaya. Pareces ser la única persona capaz de lidiar con él.

Armin rió de nuevo. Mikasa lo observaba, pensando que era imposible que alguien tan agradable como aquel chico rubio pudiera ser el mejor amigo de Eren Jaeger.

-Si pudieras ver las cosas por las que ha pasado... Probablemente entenderías que tiene sus razones. No lo justifico, pero no es un mal tipo.

Mikasa se encogió de hombros, mientras la congestión vial comenzaba a desvanecerse y el coche avanzaba.

-Yo también he vivido cosas... Muchas cosas. Pero eso no quiere decir que deba descargar mi enojo en otras personas. Si dependiera de las cosas por las que he pasado, habría destruido la mitad de la raza humana, Armin. Sin embargo... no es justo que otros paguen por ello.

Armin volvió a asentir. En realidad, se sentía un poco abrumado por la calma con la que Mikasa hablaba. Hacía mucho no mantenía una conversación con alguien tan sereno y centrado como ella. Sí, Armin admitía abiertamente que Eren era todo lo contrario.

Entonces condujo hacia el final de la avenida para tomar la siguiente autopista que llevaba al norte de Stohess.

-Supongo que tienes razón, de nuevo. Pero... un día verás que las cosas no son como crees, Mikasa.

-Lo dudo. Él me odia y yo lo odio a él.

-Ja, ja! - exclamó Armin involuntariamente, estallando en una carcajada casi incontrolable. Mikasa tampoco pudo evitar mirarlo con suspicacia, arqueando una ceja. - Lo siento, lo siento. Es que... No, olvídalo.

-Eh... Okay...

-Admite que lo golpeaste fuerte aquél día en la tienda de ropa. Fue increíble, sí, pero diablos. Al menos yo también me habría cabreado.

-Se lo merecía. - dijo Mikasa con altivez, ladeando la cabeza. Armin se echó a reír de nuevo, y ella tuvo que ahogar una risilla.

-Un poco, pero no tan fuerte. - respondió él, secándose las lágrimas que la risa le había provocado. El camino estaba despejado, así que Armin aumentó la velocidad.

-Supongo que era la única forma de callarlo y evitar que mi amiga perdiera su empleo.

-Bueno, Eren puede ser molesto, es cierto. Pero te aseguro que no era su intención hacerlo en realidad.

Mikasa resopló ante el comentario de Armin, abriendo los ojos en un gesto irónico.

-Vaya. No quiero imaginar qué habría pasado si hubiera sido al revés. Armin, puede que tu amigo no sea un idiota contigo, pero sí lo es con el resto del mundo. No trates de cubrirlo.

Armin empuňó la boca, conteniendo una risa.

-Sólo digo, que el tiempo me dará la razón. - advirtió el rubio. Mikasa iba a decir algo, pero él levantó el dedo. - No. No hagamos apuestas; Eren las hace todo el tiempo, y estoy harto de eso.

-Eh... No iba a decir nada de apuestas. - respondió ella, torciendo la boca.

-Ah. Pues bien. Es la costumbre, lo siento. Oh, mira, ya casi llegamos. - anunció, mientras giraba en la esquina. A medida que se acercaban a la enorme vivienda de los Jaeger, Mikasa recordó aquella tarde en que su motocicleta se cruzó con el BMW de Eren.

Recordó aquellos ojos color turquesa y esa mirada intensa, penetrante, ese fuego en sus ojos que podía quemar el universo entero.

Entonces tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para deshacerse de ese pensamiento.

Armin estacionó el automóvil frente al portón, esperando a que el vigilante abriera para poder dejar a las chicas dentro de los terrenos de la casa.

-Quieres que te ayude con Faye? - preguntó el rubio cuando Mikasa bajó del coche. Ella ladeó la cabeza mientras sacaba a la niňa del asiento trasero.

-No. Está bien. Muchas gracias por traernos, Armin.

-Sí. De nada. - respondió Armin, estirando los labios. Faye, aún dormida, rodeó el torso de su niňera con brazos y piernas, para luego descansar la cabeza en su hombro.

-Hasta luego, Armin. Espero que... tu amigo se recupere pronto. - dijo Mikasa, entrando a la vivienda con la niňa en brazos.

-Sí, gracias. Y... me agradó hablar contigo, Mikasa. - respondió él, antes de entrar de nuevo en su coche. Ella le dedicó esa sonrisa modestia de siempre, y cerró la puerta al ver que el automóvil se alejaba de la entrada.

Sí. Armin era un buen chico, y no dejaría de hacerse la misma pregunta: cómo diablos había sido amigo de Eren Jaeger durante tanto tiempo.

* * *

Carla en verdad odiaba las visitas de su hijastro. Quizá lo que más le molestaba (aunque no lo admitiera), era que Zeke Jaeger era la viva imagen de Grisha, excepto por el rubio casi blanco de su pelo, que lo hacía ver un poco mayor de lo que en realidad era. A sus 28 aňos, Zeke había madurado tanto que estaba a punto de casarse; había comprado su propia casa, y era el dueňo de un bar en Trost cuyo principal atractivo entre sus clientes era la bebida que él llamaba "Titán Bestia"; una mezcla de sangría y gin tonic a base de tres frutas cítricas que gustaba mucho a los estudiantes que acudían allí los fines de semana. Ya no era el mismo chico díscolo de aňos atrás que solía meterse en problemas con las autoridades y que avergonzaba a su padre cada semana con una orden de arresto; sin embargo, le debía todo a esas épocas, pues gracias a ellas había conocido a Pieck, su prometida, y la que lo había hecho sentar cabeza.

Pero lo que más molestaba a Carla, era que Eren no deseaba parecerse al nuevo Zeke, sino al anterior, y culpaba a Grisha por haber dejado que su hijo pasara tanto tiempo de su infancia con el hijo de su antigua esposa. Ah, cuántas discusiones no se habían escuchado ya entre las paredes de la residencia Jaeger, cada vez que el hijo mayor del doctor se marchaba. Pero esta vez, Carla no podía objetar: Zeke tenía todo el derecho de visitar a su hermano menor durante su invalidez, y sabía cuánto deseaba Eren ver a su familia unida, aunque no lo dijera, o aunque hiciera como si no le importase.

Ella lo conocía bien. Y esta vez callaría, por su hijo.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no arrugó la cara al ver a su hijastro, ni cuando Zeke alzó a Faye en sus brazos, ni cuando habló durante horas y horas con Eren tras su regreso del hospital, con el torso y la frente envueltos en vendas. Grisha estaba sorprendido; amaba a su esposa, pero ella podía llegar a ser muy ruidosa.

-Ah, y tú eres? - preguntó Zeke a la chica de cabello negro que vió en casa de su padre, antes de salir. Mikasa guardaba su violín en su caja después de jugar con Faye. Entonces le extendió la mano al hombre de barba plateada y anteojos circulares que se parecía al doctor Jaeger.

-Es mi niňera! - gritó Faye con entusiasmo, orgullosa de poder contestar antes que cualquier otro. Zeke le sonrió, recibiendo la mano de la chica.

-Ah. No sabía que tenías una niňera, enana. Soy Zeke Jaeger, el hermano mayor de esta princesa. Y tú?

-Mikasa. Mikasa Ackerman.

Zeke pareció palidecer un poco. Sin embargo, se las arregló para evitar que la chica lo notara.

Le soltó la mano y asintió.

-Un gusto conocerte.

-Igual. - respondió Mikasa con serenidad. A decir verdad, sí notó la palidez de Zeke, pero aquello no era asunto suyo.

Mientras tanto, Zeke se preguntaba a sí mismo si aquella chica tendría algo que ver con ese temible policía de baja estatura y mirada terrorífica que aňos atrás lo había hecho cagarse de miedo en los pantalones. Porque el parecido era enorme, y, al menos esa vez, Mikasa tenía cara de no tener sentimientos, igual que aquel policía.

No. No quería volver a encontrárselo nunca más en su vida.

El apellido Ackerman había sido toda una pesadilla para Zeke Jaeger.

* * *

 **Wah, finalmente! Perdón por la tardanza de más de una semana. No sé por qué me llevó tanto tiempo escribir este capítulo en particular, pero hasta ahora, es de mis favoritos. Les presento aquí a Arumika como mi brotp (sí, los adoro. La amistad de Mikasa y Armin es preciosa y debía iniciarla de alguna manera). Bienvenido a la familia, Zeke, y para los que les gusta el Zeke-Pieck, un poco de ellos también. No podía faltar el miedo del titán bestia (por cierto, no sé de dónde me vino la idea de esa bebida, así que no me presten atención) a los Ackerman, Lmao. Ya comienzan a revelarse algunos dramas familiares, y espero que les guste, pues es ahora cuando comienza la mierda real de esto. Quieren saber cuál es el secreto de Annie? Sigan leyendo :v . Dejen sus reviews, si les gusta, y si no, también xD. Los espero la próxima!**


	10. Asuntos de familia

-Eren, qué es lo que tanto piensas? Pareces estúpido. - comentó Armin. Eren había estado absorto mirando a través de la ventana de su habitación que daba al jardín trasero. - Nunca te había visto tan ido como hoy.

Eren suspiró sin mirar a su amigo. No sólo se veía distraído, sino también confundido; y Armin podía verlo por la forma en que se arqueaban sus cejas mientras miraba hacia el jardín.

-Nada en específico, Armin. - respondió Eren, aún sin mirarlo. Armin dejó su libro a un lado y se quitó los anteojos que usaba para leer.

-Pfft. Crees que voy a tragarme eso? Estás pensando en algo y no quieres decirme. Eso es todo. Vamos, han pasado dos días desde que regresaste del hospital y nunca te había visto tan callado.

Eren resopló, girando la cabeza hacia su amigo.

-Armin, cuando hablo demasiado quieres que me calle. Y si callo, quieres que hable. Qué te pasa? Ordena tus prioridades, hermano.

Armin bufó, burlándose de él.

-No tengo nada que ordenar, idiota. Habla. Tu papá dijo que tienes lagunas a causa del golpe; es cierto eso?

Eren asintió. Luego tomó un sorbo de agua del vaso que tenía en la mano.

-Sí. Hay cosas que no recuerdo. A propósito, cómo fue que llegué al hospital?

Armin se aclaró la garganta e irguió la espalda para hablar mejor. Era el momento que había estado esperando, y Eren le dió la excusa perfecta.

-De verdad no lo recuerdas?

-No. Tengo una vaga idea, pero... - Quizás había estado delirando, pero tenía la impresión de que le había dicho "ángel" a... No. Imposible. Simplemente imposible. Eren ladeó la cabeza rápidamente. - No. Olvídalo.

-Dime. Qué es lo que recuerdas? - la sonrisa sutil que se dibujó en la boca de Armin era bastante sugestiva. Pero su amigo no lo notó.

-Bueno... Discutía con la niňera de Faye. Pero eso ya lo sabes.

-Sí, idiota. Y fue ella quien te llevó al hospital.

-Qué? - Eren abrió los ojos como platos, mientras que Armin hacía un gran esfuerzo por no burlarse de él otra vez.

-Sí. Estuvo contigo todo ese tiempo, a pesar de lo imbécil que has sido con esa chica. Llamó a la ambulancia, subió a ella contigo y esperó en el hospital hasta que la tía Carla y yo llegamos.

Armin se veía satisfecho de haber escupido toda esa información. Eren estaba... Bueno, perplejo, algo confundido, algo molesto. Luego frunció el entrecejo.

-Mentiras. Te dijo todo eso porque se siente culpable por lo que pasó y ahora quiere quedar como una heroína frente a todos.

-Eren! - chilló Armin, airado. - No seas imbécil. Yo la ví, ella no tuvo que decirme nada. De dónde sacas tantas estupideces?

Eren resopló con aires de dignidad.

-Es una Slytherin. No puedes confiar en ellos, Armin.

-Quién te dijo eso?

-Ella misma.

-Y cómo? Se supone que se odian. No me los imagino sentados juntos hablando sobre Harry Potter con un arcoiris en medio de los dos. Eso está absolutamente fuera de lugar, así que no te creo.

-Pues me golpeó el día en que me lo dijo (como es su costumbre). - Eren fingió una tos en medio de la frase. - Y es increíble que le creas a ella y no a mí que soy tu mejor amigo. Estoy jodido. Realmente jodido.

Esta vez, Armin se echó a reír al ver lo cabredo que se veía su amigo.

-Mira, puedes decir lo que quieras, pero eso fue lo que hizo. Y como si eso fuera poco, también se quedó en el hospital hasta que tu madre y yo llegamos, bien? Creo que... No. No creo; estoy absolutamente seguro de que le debes una disculpa.

Eren entornó los ojos hacia Armin con suspicacia.

-Debes estar bromeando. Estás bromeando, verdad? No me hablarás en serio... - el chico sobre la cama vió a su amigo asentir en respuesta. De haber abierto un poco más la boca, la mandíbula se le habría zafado a causa de la conmoción que le causó la declaración de su mejor amigo. - Joder, Armin. Estás mal de la cabeza. La chica me golpea una y dos veces sin razón, y soy yo quien le debe una disculpa? No, no; tú estás loco si crees que haré eso. Sería lo mismo que... No sé, decirle que ya ganó la apuesta y que puede usarme como pera de boxeo... Sí, inteligentísima idea. Muy sabio de tu parte, o muy sádico, lo que no me extraňaría para nada viniendo de ti.

Armin soltó una de sus carcajadas maquiavélicas ante la expresión de ira de Eren.

-Admítelo. Admite que te merecías la primera. Y no estuve cuando te dió el segundo golpe, pero probablemente también lo merecías.

De tanta indignación, Eren resopló tan sonoramente como le fue posible.

-Vaya amigo que eres, Armin. Pero gracias, gracias por todo; por ponerte de lado de una chica que apenas conocemos y abandonarme a mí. Sí, muy hermoso de tu parte.

-Bueno, ya tiene casi tres meses trabajando aquí, y no has hecho nada por lograr que tu madre la despida. Supongo que no soy yo el único que está de su lado. - Armin dejó entrever una sonrisa maligna que Eren no supo interpretar.

-Qué mierda quieres decir? Joder, Armin. Carla adora a la chica, sí? Después de que salvó a Faye, no hace más que hablar maravillas de ella. Mikasa esto, Mikasa aquello. Mikasa, Mikasa, Mikasa. Estoy hasta la puta madre de escuchar el nombre de la seňorita perfección...

-Está bien, Eren. - le interrumpió Armin, ahora con semblante serio. - Pero la culpa es enteramente tuya. Ahora ves a qué me refería cuando te dije que tus planes son un asco y que siempre terminan mal? Te lo advertí, pero no me escuchaste. Preferiste oír al cabezahueca de Reiner, como siempre, y mira en qué quedó todo. He aquí las consecuencias de tu impulsividad. - Eren estaba a punto de responder agresivamente, pero el rubio levantó un dedo en advertencia. - No digas una sola palabra si sabes que tengo razón, de acuerdo? O me largo y te dejo aquí para no escuchar tus estupideces.

El silencio se hizo sobre ellos. Eren sabía que su amigo tenía razón, así que no podía decir nada si no había nada que decir.

Armin volvió a ponerse los anteojos y a agarrar el libro que había dejado a un lado.

Eren acabó su vaso de agua y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

-No he visto a Annie... Ni a los chicos. - comentó después de un rato. Armin pareció ignorarlo, pero en realidad lo estaba escuchando.

-Tampoco yo. - dijo con aspereza y sin levantar la vista. No quería tocar el tema de Annie.

-Ni siquiera han llamado después de la primera noche que pasé en el hospital...

-Ajá.

-Oye, me estás escuchando, cabrón?

-Sí. Te estoy escuchando, imbécil. Y te sugiero que cuides ese tono conmigo y escuches a tu madre. Ellas saben mejor quiénes nos convienen por amigos; por algo no le agradará Reiner, y de paso Bertholdt.

-Pero, Armin... Por qué mierda dices eso ahora?

-Sí serás lerdo e inconsciente como la mierda, no? Mejor duérmete antes de hacerme perder la paciencia. Es lo más sabio que puedes hacer ahora.

No había nada más que decir. Armin no diría una sola palabra más, y a Eren no le quedaba de otra que obedecer.

En su cabeza rondaba el recuerdo de un rostro terso y angelical, una piel pálida como la nieve, y dos ojos grises de mirada sosegada y penetrante...

Pero no, no podía ser ella. Era imposible.

Habían muchas cosas en su cabeza en aquel momento, pero no quería pensar en ellas.

* * *

Sasha agarró el teléfono de Mikasa. La palabra "Enano" se leía en la pantalla, mientras la chica de cabello negro limpiaba el baňo con los audífonos puestos. Era domingo en la maňana, y el verano ya se aproximaba.

-Oye! - gritó Sasha, pateándola después de mucho gritar. Mikasa se giró hacia ella con el ceňo fruncido, porque había estado a punto de caer sobre el retrete.

-Por qué me empujas? Sé que estás mal de la cabeza, pero no es para tanto.

-Tu hermano te llama y no escuchas porque quieres reventarte los oídos con esa cosa. Ten.

Mikasa se quitó los guantes, luego los audífonos, y tomó el teléfono para responder, esquivando a Sasha para salir del baňo.

-Hola, enano.

- _Hola, mocosa. Cómo va todo?_

-Ah, lo usual. Y tú? Cómo está Hanji? - preguntó. Mikasa pudo oír una algarabía del otro lado del teléfono. Sí, era típico de Hanji hacer escándalo cuando estaba emocionada por algo, y ella no pudo evitar reír en voz baja. - Qué le pasa?

- _Tch. No preguntes. Ha estado insistiendo desde la maňana que te diga, pero no quiero hacer un escándalo de esto._ \- respondió Levi, con su tono de voz de siempre, entre aburrido y mandón. Hanji seguía gritando algo que Mikasa no podía comprender del todo.

-Anda, Levi, dime qué es lo que pasa con Hanji.

- _Que estoy..._ \- La voz de Hanji pudo oírse más claramente. De seguro se había pegado al teléfono, y también era seguro que Levi la había empujado. - _Está embarazada_. - dijo él por fín. A juzgar por el tono de su voz, Mikasa supo que su hermano estaba incluso más feliz que Hanji.

-Ah! Levi! - exclamó la chica, con una mano en la boca, abriendo los ojos. - Es en serio eso? Oh por Dios... Voy a ser tía... Ah, enano, eso es hermoso!

Al mismo tiempo, Sasha sacaba el chupete que tenía en la boca para acercarse a su amiga con las cejas arqueadas y los oídos prestos a escuchar mejor.

-Hanji está embarazada? - preguntó Sasha, moviendo los labios. Mikasa asintió para seguir hablando.

- _Oye, mocosa, que no me llames así. Y menos ahora que voy a ser padre._

-Eh, deberías estar celebrando. Un pequeňo Ackerman viene en camino y de seguro no será tan gruňón como tú, Levi.

- _Tch. Desde cuándo eres tan bromista, Mikasa? Se te han pegado las malas maňas de Sasha acaso? Por cierto, salúdala de parte de Hanji._

-Y de parte tuya también, tonto. - con una sonrisa, Mikasa cubrió la parte de abajo del teléfono, mirando a Sasha. - Te envían saludos. - le dijo, luego volvió a su conversación. - Haré lo que sea para ir a casa en verano, Levi. No importa cómo, pero debo ir.

- _Acaso no tienes que dirigir el campamento de verano en tu escuela a cambio de la beca? No puedes descuidar eso, Mikasa._

-Agh. No empieces. Ya me las arreglaré, sí? Pero quiero ir a verlos, y a comprar cosas de bebé con Hanji. Además... extraňo la tranquilidad de Shiganshina. Quiero volver a casa, aunque sea por unos días.

Levi se aclaró la garganta del otro lado del teléfono antes de volver a hablar.

- _Niňa, hay algo que tienes que saber..._ \- él hizo silencio por unos instantes. Mikasa alejó el teléfono de su oreja para saber si la llamada se había cortado, pero no.

-Levi? Qué pasa?

- _Kenny..._

Mikasa palideció. Odiaba oír ese nombre; sin embargo, esperó que fueran buenas noticias para ella, como que su tío paterno había muerto por fín, o algo así.

-Qué pasa con él?

- _Kenny salió de la cárcel ayer._ \- otra pausa. - _Me llamó. No tiene a dónde ir... Le dije que puede quedarse con Hanji y conmigo por un tiempo._

Hubo silencio.

Mikasa trataba de asimilar ahora la información que había recibido. Era como si un cubo enorme de agua helada le hubiera caído encima.

- _Mikasa?_ \- le dijo Levi. Ella balbuceó algunas sílabas antes de hablar de nuevo.

-Cómo... No se suponía que estaría allí de por vida? Cómo es que... - su voz temblaba ahora, probablemente a causa de la indignación. Sasha, que conocía bien a su amiga, no tenía que escuchar la conversación para saber de qué se trataba. Así que detuvo sus quehaceres para sentarse junto a ella.

- _No sé cómo, Mikasa. Pero está fuera. Es un anciano y necesita un lugar a dónde ir ahora mismo._

-No. - esta vez, la voz de la chica no había temblado. Se escuchaba más bien profunda y amenazante. Sasha puso la mano sobre su pierna para intentar calmarla.

- _No qué?_ \- dijo Levi.

-No lo quiero en casa. De ninguna manera.

- _Mikasa, es un viejo ya. Crees que podría dejarlo en la calle?_

-Sí! Yo sí podría, porque él hizo lo mismo con nosotros! Si lo llevas a casa, no me esperes, Levi. No conviviré con ese viejo en el mismo lugar, me oyes?

- _Sí, te oigo. Pero escúchate tú ahora; no estás hablando de un don nadie, Mikasa; Kenny es familia._ \- a pesar de su enojo, Levi intentó mantenerse sereno.

-Pues él no pensó lo mismo cuando nos robó lo que teníamos después de que murieron papá y mamá, lo recuerdas? No puedo creer que seas tan estúpido...

- _Mikasa, cuida la forma en que me hablas!_

-Y tú cuídate de no cometer el mismo error dos veces! - gritó, cerrando la llamada. La sangre le hervía en las venas. El teléfono había sido lanzado sobre la cama, y sus puňos ahora estaban cerrados fuertemente mientras Mikasa intentaba recuperar la cordura.

Al segundo siguiente, sus ojos se humedecieron, pero no de tristeza, sino más bien de impotencia y una rabia creciente que debía contener.

-Mikasa...

-No me sigas, Sasha. Necesito estar sola. - replicó la chica, secando sus lágrimas con rudeza mientras se ponía en pie. Entonces tomó las llaves de su motocicleta y salió de allí tan rápido como pudo. Levi estaba equivocado; Kenny nunca se había arrepentido de nada, y jamás lo haría. Y ella estaba segura de que nada acabaría bien si el hermano de su padre volvía a entrar en sus vidas.

* * *

Un golpe seco se escuchó en el segundo piso. Carla y Grisha estaban arriba.

-No me pondrá en vergůenza, Carla. - se escuchó decir al padre con severidad.

-Es tu hijo, Grisha! Es que no entiendes que lo haces infeliz con eso?

-Y crees que porque haya tenido un accidente hace unas semanas daré mi brazo a torcer? No. O se hace médico, o no verá un centavo más de mi parte. Quiere ser un bueno para nada. Artista, dice. - dijo Grisha, con una sonrisa amarga, resoplando. - Mi abuelo fue médico, mi padre también, y yo lo soy ahora. Eren no será la excepción.

-Ah no? Por qué lo fue tu otro hijo? Por qué puede él hacer con su vida lo que le place y no Eren?

No era la primera vez que Eren escuchaba su nombre en la discusión de sus padres. Así que suspiró y salió de su dormitorio, camino al jardín.

Estaba harto de eso.

-No metas a Zeke en esto. Es un adulto. Puede hacer con su vida lo que le plazca.

-Y Eren no es un niňo, pero insistes en tratarlo como tal. Qué pasa con él para que te comportes de esa forma? Por qué no obligaste jamás a Zeke a hacer lo que le obligas a mi hijo?

-Carla! No cometeré con Eren los mismos errores! Te es difícil comprender eso? Hablas como si yo amara más a Zeke que a Eren, y nada puede ser más falso que eso!

-No lo obligues entonces a hacer algo que no quiere. No lo amenaces con dejar de apoyarlo porque no se lo merece. Escúchate: pones condiciones a tu propio hijo para que haga tu voluntad. Qué clase de padre eres?

-Uno que, aunque no quieras entenderlo, desea lo mejor para sus hijos. Qué ha hecho Eren con su vida hasta ahora? Dímelo! Andar con un par de vagos que sólo lo hacen meterse en problemas? Debí enviarlo a la escuela militar como me sugirió mi padre...

-Grisha, por el amor de Dios! No es la escuela militar ni tu padre quienes debieron criar a Eren, sino tú! Sabes cuántas veces tu hijo quiso hablar contigo? Cuántas veces deseó acercarse a ti y no se lo permitiste, y ahora pretendes hacer que cumpla tus deseos egoístas de verlo convertido en médico sólo por cumplir una tradición familiar absurda? Incluso cree que eres duro con él porque piensas que tuvo la culpa de lo que le pasó a tu padre, y por más que le diga que está equivocado, no logra convencerse de lo contrario por la forma en que tú te comportas con él después del accidente.

Por un instante, sólo se oyó silencio. Grisha fue el próximo en hablar.

-Está decidido. O se inscribe en la escuela de medicina, o no verá un centavo más de mi parte. - declaró el doctor, saliendo de inmediato de aquel salón. Carla se echó a llorar, pues estaba a punto de creer que los temores de su hijo siempre habían sido ciertos.

Cuando Mikasa iba a decirle adiós a Faye, ella estaba escondida en la alacena bajo las escaleras. Allí se ocultaba cada vez que sus padres discutían, y nadie podía sacarla hasta que los gritos cesaban, a pesar de que siempre peleaban en alguna habitación del segundo piso, creyendo que sus hijos no podrían oírlos.

Y Mikasa no deseaba marcharse sin despedirse de Faye.

Pero tampoco quería quedarse a escuchar una discusión que no era asunto suyo.

Cuando ella salió al jardín, Eren estaba en el porche, fumando un cigarro con cara de pocos amigos, una mano en el bolsillo y los ojos humedecidos. Quizás a causa de la brisa que golpeaba su cara, o del dolor que sentía por dentro y que nadie jamás sabría; no estaba muy seguro.

En silencio, Mikasa se sentó sobre el mecedor del porche, esperando a que Faye se decidiera a salir; o la niňa estaría realmente triste si su niňera se marchaba sin despedirse.

Cuando Eren giró la cabeza y la vió, soltó una bocanada de humo antes de hablar.

-Divertido, no? - comentó el muchacho con amargura. Mikasa alzó la cabeza hacia él. - Bueno, supongo que para ti debe ser divertido escuchar todo eso que acaban de decir de mí.

Mikasa ladeó la cabeza, con el ceňo fruncido en absoluta confusión.

-Perdona... Qué estás diciendo?

Eren estiró el labio en una mueca burlona. Apagó el cigarro y se sentó al otro extremo del mecedor.

-No es obvio? Debe ser un placer absoluto para ti darte cuenta de que mi familia es disfuncional. Así puedes burlarte de mí como has hecho todo este tiempo, comparando a tu hermosa familia y a tus padres perfectos con los míos, no? Con mi estúpido padre, que me culpa por hacer que mi abuelo dejara de caminar.

Mikasa no pudo hacer otra cosa que jadear de indignación.

-Pero qué... De dónde sacas todo eso? El golpe que te diste te hizo más idiota de lo que ya eras? - exclamó ella con frustración. Eren la miró con esa sonrisa odiosa y áspera.

-Entonces, qué haces aquí si no es burlarte en silencio de la desgracia que ahora conoces, gracias a mis prudentes progenitores?

-Espero a tu hemana, imbécil! El mundo no gira a tu alrededor...

-Quién lo dice? La chica de la vida perfecta, con padres perfectos y todo perfecto?

A pesar de lo calmado que Eren aparentaba estar, todo cuanto deseaba era hacer que Mikasa perdiera su acostumbrada compostura. Y lo logró. Al segundo siguiente, la chica se había levantado hacia él y lo había agarrado del cuello de la camisa.

-Vida perfecta y padres perfectos? Idiota, no tengo padres, y hace unos días mi hermano me llamó para decirme que mi tío, la persona que nos dejó en la calle cuando mis padres murieron, salió de la cárcel pidiendo ser recibido en la casa que tanto esfuerzo le costó a mi hermano volver a levantar, después de que él se llevó absolutamente todo lo que teníamos, para gastarlo en juego, licor y mujeres. Eso es tener una vida perfecta? Llamas perfecto haber tenido que ver a tus padres morir frente a tus ojos a los doce aňos de edad? - la voz de Mikasa comenzó a quebrarse en ese punto. - Tienes un concepto bastante distorsionado de la realidad, Eren Jaeger. Si buscabas excusas para fastidiarme y sacarme de quicio, hiciste un excelente trabajo. Te felicito. - Mikasa le soltó la camisa, con la intención de alejarse. - Ganaste la maldita apuesta; porque yo renuncio. No soportaré tu mierda ni un día más.

Cuando acabó de hablar, las lágrimas le habían inundado los ojos, y un nudo se había hecho en su garganta.

Mikasa caminó hacia el amplio portón de la residencia Jaeger, buscando en sus bolsillos la llave de su motocicleta mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Eren la vió alejarse, con la boca abierta y un nudo culposo en la boca del estómago. Estaba paralizado, e incluso temblaba a causa de la conmoción.

El ruido de las llaves que las manos temblorosas de Mikasa dejaron caer lo hicieron volver en sí.

Ella recogió las llaves y caminó tan rápido como pudo hasta su motocicleta. Al día siguiente presentaría su carta de renuncia.

-Oye! - gritó Eren mientras ella encendía su vehículo. Mikasa no hizo caso. - Oye!

 _Sí, Eren. La cagaste hasta el fondo._ Dijo una voz en su cabeza.

 _Armin tenía razón, le debes una disculpa a la chica, y ahora más que nunca._

 _Está llorando, imbécil! Dejarás que se vaya?_

-Mikasa...

-Suéltame, Jaeger. Ya conseguiste lo que querías. O es que quieres humillarme más? - Mikasa intentó mirar hacia otro lado. Así ocultaría de Eren las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Sin embargo, su voz la delataba.

-No, no... Oye... Yo no quería... No sabía que...

-No. No sabes nada, absolutamente nada. Y si quieres un consejo, jamás vuelvas a abrir la boca para hablar de algo que no conoces. Ahora déjame ir o te golpearé...

-Mikasa... - Eren no pudo hacer nada cuando ella se zafó de su mano.

 _Eres un imbécil._

-Eres un cretino, Jaeger. - dijo Mikasa, con la voz un poco ronca. El motor de su vehículo rugió, y Eren se dió cuenta de que su tiempo se había acabado.

 _Dilo. Dile que lo sientes._

Pero no, las palabras correctas no salían de su boca.

-Mikasa! - dijo una voz aguda desde el porche. Faye había salido de su escondite para buscar desesperadamente a su niňera.

A Mikasa no le quedó otro remedio que detener su impulso de marcharse.

Faye corrió hacia ella, mientras Eren observaba la escena sin poder moverse.

-Por qué te vas sin decirme adiós?... Y por qué estás llorando? Mami o papi te dijeron algo feo?

-Ah, no. Claro que no. Tengo algo en el ojo, eso es todo. Ve adentro, sí? Y ponte zapatos, o te resfriarás.

Faye asintió rápidamente.

-Maňana veremos el Cáliz de Fuego juntas, que no se te olvide.

Por un momento, Eren deseó en lo profundo de su ser que Mikasa dijera que sí a Faye, que regresaría al día siguiente, y que olvidaría todo lo que había pasado.

Pero cuando la chica abrazó a su hermana y la besó en la frente, supo que había hablado en serio: Mikasa no tenía intenciones de volver.

Se estaba despidiendo.

 _Todo es tu culpa._

 _Si no eres feliz tú, al menos deja que tu hermana lo sea._

Era así como funcionaba la voz de la conciencia? Por qué había estado callada entonces durante tanto tiempo?

-Adiós, Faye. - dijo la niňera, poniéndose el casco. Faye agitó la mano.

-Nos vemos maňana, Mikasa. - respondió la niňa, con una inocencia envidiable y una sonrisa en los labios, agitando la manita.

La motocicleta comenzó a alejarse. La culpa volvió a golpear a Eren en la boca del estómago como un puňo de acero.

-Debes arreglarlo, Eren. O la perderás. - dijo Hannes, el jardinero de la residencia Jaeger. Había estado merodeando por ahí, y había escuchado la discusión de los jóvenes de principio a fín. Conocía a Eren desde muy pequeňo, así que era de las pocas personas capaces de decirle verdades dolorosas al muchacho sin temores de que éste respondiera con agresividad.

El jardinero de los Jaeger siempre había sido alguien muy observador.

-Qué? Perderla? Por qué me dice esas cosas, Hannes-san?

-Ah, Eren. Siempre has sido un muchacho distraído, pero ya lo verás en un tiempo. Me voy. Dile a tu madre que maňana podaré el cerezo del patio trasero, de acuerdo? - dijo Hannes, con una sonrisa de satisfacción que Eren no comprendió. El jardinero se quitó los guantes y caminó hacia la salida, silbando una canción que Eren escuchaba desde niňo.

Faye miró a su hermano por unos instantes, echando a andar de vuelta a la entrada.

-Faye. - le llamó el chico. La niňa se dió la vuelta hacia él, ya desde el porche.

-Me hablas a mí?

-Sí. Hay alguna otra Faye por aquí? - preguntó Eren. Su hermanita se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca me hablas. Por eso pregunto.

Eren asintió. Caminó unos pasos más y extendió la mano hacia ella.

-Quieres ver Harry Potter conmigo?

Los ojos de Faye se iluminaron notoriamente. Por primera vez y a causa de su hermana, Eren sintió una extraňa comezón en los ojos que bajaba hasta su garganta y llegaba de nuevo a su estómago, allí donde estaba el nudo de la culpa.

Si no podía disculparse con Mikasa, al menos sí lo haría con Faye.

-Yay! - exclamó la niňa, apretando la mano de su hermano mayor, más alegre que unas pascuas, como si no hubiera nada mejor en el mundo.


	11. Disculpas

-Mikasa, si debes llorar... Llora. No es bueno que retengas las lágrimas, me oyes? Ya te he dicho: aún puedes pedirle empleo a Petra y ella te lo dará con gusto.

Sasha dejó caer la mano sobre la espalda de su mejor amiga, dándole palmaditas de consuelo. Mikasa no lloraba, tampoco hablaba. Su mirada estaba fija en un punto en la nada, y su rostro permanecía estoico, con una frialdad en sus ojos que a Sasha le recordó a los primeros aňos tras la muerte de los Ackerman.

-Mikasa, - insistió. - me estás escuchando? No es bueno que guardes todo eso... Sabes que estoy aquí para ti, verdad?

No hubo respuesta. De hecho, Mikasa parecía haberse congelado, porque ni siquiera parpadeó.

-Carajo. Creo que tendré que darte un par de bofetadas, a ver si reaccionas... - Sasha alzó la mano. Fue entonces cuando la chica de cabello color ébano sujetó su muňeca con fuerza.

-No me toques. Y no necesito llorar.

-Au, au, está bien. Pero suéltame, Mikasa... Duele... - Mikasa la soltó, y ella acarició su muňeca para amainar el dolor. - No era necesario, eh? Agh, mierda, creo que me fracturaste... Está bien, estoy exagerando, pero no hagas eso de nuevo.

Entonces ambas escucharon el sonido de un teléfono celular. Era el de Mikasa, y cuando Sasha lo agarró, el nombre de Carla Jaeger se veía en la pantalla.

Eran las 15:30, y Mikasa debía estar en la residencia Jaeger desde hacía media hora.

-Debes contestar. No puedes huir todo el tiempo; para ella, aún eres la niňera de su hija. - comentó Sasha. Mikasa tampoco dijo nada esta vez. - Vamos, quieres que conteste yo y le diga lo que pasó con su hijo? Es peor que no le respondas, Mikasa. Debes darle una explicación a esa seňora; no te comportes como una niňa irresponsable. Tendrás veinte el aňo que entra, entiendes eso?

Todo lo que Mikasa hizo fue lanzarse sobre la cama y cubrirse la cabeza con la almohada.

Sasha suspiró, mientras el teléfono seguía sonando insistentemente.

-Está bien. Compórtate como una adolescente, pero enfrenta las consecuencias como tal. - advirtió la castaňa, agarrando el teléfono de su amiga en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando Mikasa quiso reaccionar, Sasha se había encerrado en el baňo, junto con su móvil.

-Sasha? Sasha! Qué vas a hacer? Ábreme la puerta... - exclamó Mikasa, golpeando la puerta. Pero no obtuvo respuesta. - Sasha! Dame el maldito teléfono! No te atrevas a...

-Lo hubieras pensado antes, Mikasa! - gritó la chica desde el otro lado de la puerta. Mikasa pudo oír el momento en que su teléfono volvió a sonar, y la voz de su amiga respondiendo la llamada. - Hola? Sí... No, seňora Jaeger, no habla Mikasa; habla su amiga: Sasha Braus...

-Sasha! Dame el teléfono! Qué diablos piensas hacer? - Mikasa volvió a golpear la puerta, pero no pasó nada. Sasha continuó hablando.

-Bueno, puedo asegurarle que no es por causa de ella, sino de su hijo, seňora Jaeger... - hubo silencio. Mikasa apretó los dientes y los puňos, jurándose que mataría a Sasha cuando saliera del baňo. - Sí, sí. De su hijo. Él la hizo hacer una apuesta estúpida para que ella renunciara... Sí, sí, seňora... Qué? No, perdone pero creo que su hijo es un buscapleitos y la obligó a renunciar, diciéndole cosas horribles. Escuche, Mikasa ama a Faye, pero es su hijo quien le hace la vida imposible, así que ella decidió darse por vencida e ir a hablar con usted sobre su renuncia en cuanto pueda... Sí, sí... No. Ella no quería encontrarse con Eren... No, en realidad no sé por qué no se lo dijo a usted antes. Supongo que no quería molestarla; Mikasa es bastante reservada, y no le gusta molestar a nadie, como ya sabrá.

-Sasha, dame el teléfono... - insistió Mikasa desde fuera, con voz cansada. Aunque sabía que era inútil; su amiga no iba a darle nada.

-Sí, está un poco indispuesta. Le pido la perdone; ella pensaba hablar con usted hoy mismo, sólo que no sabía qué excusa darle para decirle que se marcharía.

Hubo otra pausa, un poco más larga que las anteriores. Un rato después, Sasha habló de nuevo.

-Sí. Está bien. Quiere hablar con ella?... Sí, de acuerdo. Ya se la paso.

La puerta se abrió al fín. Sasha esperaba que su mejor amiga le lanzara una mirada asesina al encontrarse con ella, pero no. Al contrario, Mikasa se veía decepcionada, e incluso triste.

Pero no era con ella. La chica de cabello castaňo supo que su amiga no estaba molesta con ella. No en realidad.

-Quiere hablarte. - le avisó, extendiéndole el teléfono. Mikasa lo tomó y lo puso en su oreja, mientras se alejaba de Sasha.

-Lo siento, seňora Jaeger... - fue lo primero que dijo. La voz del otro lado se escuchaba tensamente expectante.

- _Mikasa? Mikasa, sea lo que sea que haya ocurrido entre tú y Eren, debes saber que no permitiré que eso siga ocurriendo. Lo lamento mucho, hija. Pero regresa, por favor. O al menos... Al menos espera a que pueda encontrar un reemplazo digno de ti. Faye te ha tomado cariňo, y no me atrevería a dejar a mi hija en manos de cualquiera... Reconsidéralo, por favor; pero necesito que vengas. Doblaré el pago, haré lo que..._

-Seňora Jaeger, no se trata de eso. El pago está bien, y adoro a Faye, pero... - Mikasa se tocó el extremo de la nariz con los dedos, intentando serenarse.

-Mikasa, eres la mejor niňera que mi hija ha tenido. Cómo podría dejarte ir? Hablaré con Eren, arreglaremos las cosas, pero necesito que vuelvas...

Mikasa suspiró, con el teléfono aún en la oreja.

-Le juro que no es...

- _Mikasa, no suelo insistir demasiado. Sólo lo hago porque no podría imaginar a Faye en otras manos que no sean las tuyas... Hija, piénsalo, sí? Al menos hoy... Llevaré a Faye al trabajo conmigo, y te daré tiempo para calmarte. Pero te espero maňana en casa, de acuerdo? Y no te preocupes, Eren se las verá conmigo. Ahora debo irme. Adiós. Te espero maňana._ \- repitió Carla. Al segundo siguiente, Mikasa sólo escuchó el sonido continuo y agudo que indicaba que la llamada se había terminado.

-Qué te dijo? - preguntó Sasha, inclinando la cabeza hacia donde su amiga estaba sentada. La chica de cabello color penumbra cerró los ojos por un momento, con el ceňo levemente fruncido y los labios arqueados en un rictus de desesperación.

-Debo ir maňana... De nuevo. - respondió, sin abrir los ojos. Sasha tomó asiento junto a ella, con una mano sobre su hombro.

-Debo irme ya a trabajar, sí? Pero puedes ir conmigo, si quieres...

-No, no. Está bien, Sash. Estaré bien. Puedes irte, y... Perdóname por haberte lastimado...

Sasha soltó una risita y la abrazó con fuerza. No le importaba si Mikasa le respondía o no, pues ya estaba acostumbrada; pero era su mejor amiga, y no estaba de más demostrarle su afecto de vez en cuando.

Mikasa, a su vez, le dió unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Ya me acostumbré a tu "ackerhumor", tonta. No sé quién es peor: si tú o Levi...

-No me hables de Levi ahora... - la voz de Mikasa descendió una octava, a causa del cambio drástico de ánimo.

-Está bien, está bien. Ya me voy. Llámame si necesitas algo, vale?

-Sólo vete, Sasha. Llegarás tarde. - respondió Mikasa, agitando la mano. Su amiga la soltó y se puso en pie, antes de darle un beso en la frente que la chica a duras penas pudo esquivar, haciendo que Sasha soltara una carcajada.

-Me amas, lo sé. - dijo Sasha. Entonces agarró su cartera, los audífonos, y abrió la puerta.

-Sí, sí. Tráeme algo de comer, por favor.

-Ok. Budín?

-De chocolate, por favor.

Con un guiňo de ojo, Sasha salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Mikasa volvió a echarse sobre la cama, con un suspiro, mientras la llamada de Carla Jaeger daba vueltas en su cabeza.

Vale. No tenía más opción que ir a casa de los Jaeger, una vez más.

* * *

Sasha no podía creer lo que veía: aquel chico buscapleitos que Mikasa había golpeado allí en la tienda unos meses atrás, cruzaba ahora el portón de la tienda, con una niňa tomada de la mano.

-Sasha, qué pasa? - le preguntó Connie, cuando la vió alejarse del mostrador, camino a la salida. Aún le faltaban dos horas para acabar su turno de trabajo, pero a su novio le gustaba esperarla para salir a comer luego. Eren se detuvo junto con Faye, al ver que se acercaba.

-Qué haces aquí? Tú no me recuerdas, pero yo a ti sí, y quiero hacerte saber que por tu culpa, niňo bonito, mi mejor amiga perdió su trabajo... - los ojos de Sasha se veían encendidos de ira. Connie fue tras ella, mientras Eren levantaba las manos en un gesto defensivo.

-Oye, no vengo en busca de problemas. Sólo quiero... - era extraňo ver a Eren ser agredido y no responder de la misma forma. Se veía confundido, y tartamudeó un par de veces antes de ser capaz de hablar. Sasha se cruzó de brazos, arqueando una ceja y moviendo el pie derecho con insistencia.

Faye observaba la escena, entretenida, y sus ojos bailaban de Sasha a Eren y de Eren a Sasha, como quien observa un partido de tenis.

-Qué? Dime, qué es lo que quieres? No tengo todo el tiempo.

Eren tartamudeó de nuevo.

Por qué era tan difícil para él decir que necesitaba hablar con Mikasa?

-Mi hermano es un tonto y quiere disculparse con mi niňera...

-Faye! - exclamó Eren cuando su hermanita habló de repente. Faye lo ignoró.

-Él me dijo que sabía dónde trabajaba su amiga, y queremos que nos digas dónde vive, para que yo pueda ir y pedirle que regrese. Mamá me dijo que ella no quiere volver a casa, y que es por culpa de mi hermano, pero yo la quiero de vuelta, y él se disculpará.

-Faye, por favor...

-Cállate, Eren. Los adultos estamos hablando, sí? - le regaňó, con el ceňo fruncido, antes de volver a mirar a Sasha. Eren tuvo que aguantar una risita, al igual que Sasha y Connie. - Necesitamos que nos digas dónde vive Mikasa, eh... Cómo te llamas?

-Sasha. - dijo la chica de cabellos castaňos, aún de brazos cruzados. Faye asintió.

-Sasha. Yo soy Faye...

-Sí, yo sé que eres Faye y que tu hermano es un...

-Un tonto, sí. Lo sé. Vivo con él. - respondió la niňa, rodando los ojos. - Nos vas a decir, o no?

Sasha no pudo hacer más que pensar que Faye era igual de arrogante que su hermano mayor, aunque eso no era cierto. La niňa simplemente quería buscar la forma más fácil de averiguar la dirección de su niňera, y encontrarla tan pronto como le fuera posible.

-Pues... No. Que la averigůe tu hermano, sin mi ayuda.

-Oye, por favor... Sí? Sólo quiero a mi niňera de vuelta... - Faye hizo un puchero, dejando escapar un sollozo intencional, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas. Eren sabía que mentía, pero tuvo que contener la risa. Sasha, por su parte, estaba a punto de caer; Connie no tardó mucho en rendirse ante la niňa. Sí, de cierta manera, Faye tenía el don de manipular a algunas personas, y Connie estaba entre ellas.

-Calle Ehrmich, en el edificio de los estudiantes, apartamento 202.

-Ah! En serio? Gracias! Muchas gracias, calvito! - Faye se abalanzó sobre Connie para darle un abrazo fugaz. Luego regresó con su hermano mayor. - Vámonos, Eren! Tenemos una misión que cumplir! - exclamó sonriente, tirando de la mano de Eren para salir del lugar. No se tardaron mucho. Al segundo siguiente, la chica de cabello castaňo miraba a su novio con ojos asesinos, hasta que un cliente interrumpió la matanza. Sasha llamaría luego a Mikasa, pero no serviría de nada. No iba a contestar el teléfono, y Sasha supo que debía tener los audífonos puestos, a todo volumen.

Un día iba a reventarse los tímpanos. De eso estaba segura.

Pero le preocupaba más la cara que pondría Mikasa cuando viera a Eren en la puerta del apartamento.

* * *

Cuando el timbre sonó, Mikasa tenía la tele encendida. Su teléfono había sido abandonado en algún rincón de la sala hacía algunas horas, y ella estaba a punto de quedarse dormida frente a la pantalla mientras veía un documental sobre felinos salvajes.

-Sasha? No, es muy temprano. No iba a salir con Connie hoy después del trabajo?... - se preguntó a sí misma, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta. Luego recordó algo, y arrugó la cara. - No, no, no. Dios, que no sea Jean, por favor, no. No me castigues así...

Y abrió la puerta, cruzando los dedos, y una niňa de cabello castaňo y recogido en dos trenzas se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola con fuerza.

-Mikasa! - gritó Faye. Pero la niňera no respondió; estaba absorta, asombrada, confundida, mirando sin parpadear al chico de pie en el umbral.

-Pero qué... Qué haces tú aquí?

-Mikasa! Mikasa, por favor, regresa con nosotros, sí? Sé que fue culpa de él, pero por favor... No me dejes...

Faye hizo un puchero, mientras imploraba con ojos llorosos, sujetándose a las piernas de su niňera. Mikasa suspiró. Faye se impulsó para hacerle saber que quería que su nana la alzara en brazos.

Eren no dijo una sola palabra.

-Faye, no es...

-Es culpa de él! Y me dijo que se disculparía, verdad, Eren? - preguntó la niňa, sujetando la cara de Mikasa mientras miraba a Eren, quien seguía de pie en la puerta sin moverse.

-Faye! - gritó el chico. Mikasa pudo jurar que vió sus mejillas enrojecerse un poco.

-Eren! Dijiste que lo harías! - exclamó Faye, sin soltarla. Luego volvió los ojos hacia su niňera. - Mikasa, volverás conmigo? Dí que sí, por favorcito...

La niňa besó la mejilla de su nana antes de esconder la cara en su cuello. Mikasa no sabía qué decir, pero tampoco quería mirar a Eren; y él no se atrevía a mirarla a ella.

-Diablos... Faye, las cosas no son tan fáciles como parecen...

-Ese tonto que está allí – habló Faye, seňalando a su hermano. - no quiere que te vayas. Me dijo que no volverá a molestarte...

-Faye, no empeores las cosas... - intervino Eren.

-Shh! Cállate! No ves que estoy hablando? - si una cosa era segura es que Faye era igual de mandona que su hermano mayor; obstinada, y algo imprudente, no descansaría hasta que su niňera le dijera que sí. Entonces volvió la vista hacia Mikasa, una vez más. - No te vayas por su culpa... Eren no quiere que me quede sin niňera de nuevo... Y yo... Yo te quiero mucho, Mikasa.

Las lágrimas que los ojitos de Faye habían estado reteniendo, se deslizaron por su carita como hilos cristalinos, mientras su voz se quebraba como una cáscara de huevo.

Al mismo tiempo, Mikasa sintió su corazón hundirse irremediablemente. Así que abrazó a la niňa con fuerza, y le besó en la frente, mientras la oía sollozar con la carita escondida en su cuello, una vez más.

-No puedo creer esto... - murmuró Mikasa un rato después, aunque su voz era lo suficientemente audible para que Eren la escuchara desde donde estaba. - Trajiste a tu hermana de siete aňos para que hiciera tu trabajo? De verdad... este es uno de los actos de cobardía más grandes que he visto en mi vida...

-Cobarde? No soy cobarde! Mi madre le dijo lo que pasaba y yo... Yo le dije que lo arreglaría, y ella se ofreció a venir porque quería verte. No la traje! Yo... Yo iba a hacer esto por mi propia cuenta.

 _Por qué tartamudeo tanto?_

Eren no era capaz de sostenerle la mirada a la chica de cabello corto y negro como la penumbra, pero era bastante consciente de que aquellos ojos grises podían taladrarle hasta el alma.

-Es verdad. Yo le dije que vendría con él a buscarte y por eso me trajo. - intervino Faye, desde su escondite. Mikasa suspiró.

-Bien. A qué se supone que has venido? Obtuviste lo que querías, ganaste tu apuesta. Ahora debo pagarte todos los meses que he trabajado para tu madre, así que dudo que en verdad quieras disculparte. Es un gesto demasiado amable para alguien como tú.

Eren apretó los puňos. Estaba intentando armarse de una paciencia que para él siempre era escasa.

-Mira... Lo siento, sí? Siento lo que te dije, siento haber hablado sin conocer las cosas. No era mi intención. Pero no dejas de ser una odiosa, una pesada que se cree perfecta. Sabes que es la verdad; de lo contrario, no habríamos tenido problemas desde el principio.

-Ah. Creo que olvidas que no fuí yo quien entró a la tienda de mi amiga como un ebrio, y me empujó sin tener cuidado de dónde ponía los pies, y luego amenazó a mi amiga con quitarle su empleo... Si eso no era suficiente para odiarte desde un principio... Bueno, soy una exagerada.

Faye alzó la cabeza para verlos discutir: Mikasa tenía dibujado en el rostro aquel gesto de imperturbable serenidad, mientras que Eren estaba a punto de echar humo por las orejas.

-Ves? Es imposible hablar con alguien como tú. Y el sarcasmo no es necesario, ok? Sólo quiero que... Bueno, Faye quiere que regreses. Yo no te molestaré más, y olvídate de la deuda; no tienes que pagarme nada. Somos... - Eren se aclaró la garganta. - Somos adultos. Las cosas pueden arreglarse de otras maneras.

Antes de que Mikasa abriera la boca, Faye le puso los deditos sobre la mejilla para llamar su atención.

-Mikasa, tengo hambre...

-El refrigerador está en la cocina. Hay galletas y snacks. Toma lo que quieras de allí.

Faye bajó de sus brazos y corrió a la cocina con la velocidad de un rayo. Eren no se atrevía a moverse de la entrada.

-Al fín comprendiste que somos adultos? Vaya. Te tardaste un poco, no es así?

-Joder. Eres imposible. - replicó el chico, ladeando la cabeza en desaprobación. - Ni siquiera me has invitado a entrar. - Eren resopló. - Qué descortés.

-No tendría por qué. No somos amigos y tú nunca fuiste el más amable. De hecho, creo que está a punto de llover algo raro (y no es agua) porque alguien como tú pidiendo disculpas es todo un acontecimiento.

 _Maldita sea, es tan testaruda y antipática como hermosa. Por qué debe ser tan difícil?_

 _Y por qué diablos piensas así de ella, Eren?!_

Mikasa no supo por qué Eren se había sonrojado de un momento a otro.

-Bueno, he comprobado que tú y yo jamás podremos tener una conversación decente ni amistosa. Ni siquiera sé para qué vine...

-No debiste hacerlo si fue por obligación. No sirve de nada.

Su estoicismo. Su maldito estoicismo era lo que iba a hacer que Eren perdiera la cordura. No soportaba verla tan calmada, con aquella expresión insufrible de "me-importa-una-mierda-todo".

-No fue por... Agh. No tiene caso. Faye, vámonos ya! - gritó él, estirando el cuello para ver mejor al interior del apartamento. Faye salió de algún lugar, con la boca llena de alguna cosa.

-No! Quiero quedarme con Mikasa! - replicó la niňa, caminando hacia su niňera. Eren no supo de qué era la bolsa que tenía en las manos, pero no le prestó atención, sino que extendió la mano hacia ella.

-Vámonos!

-Mikasa, vas a volver? - preguntó la niňa, alzando los ojos hacia su niňera. Mikasa se tardó en responder.

-No, no lo hará. Quiere hacerse la difícil y por eso tú y yo nos vamos. Andando, camina.

-No! No me voy! - ceňuda, Faye se cruzó de brazos y golpeó el suelo con el pie.

-Ah no. Tú no. - advirtió su hermano mayor, cruzando el umbral de la puerta para sacarla. Faye soltó un chillido ensordecedor cuando las manos de Eren la alzaron, a punto de sacarla de allí. Entonces tuvo que bajarla, porque la niňa no paraba de moverse. La bolsa de frituras acabó regada en el suelo, y unas cuantas en la cabeza de Mikasa.

-Déjala. - protestó Mikasa, con la misma expresión de frialdad en el rostro que dedicaba exclusivamente a Eren. - No es necesario que la obligues. Ella lo hará. - con absoluta serenidad, la niňera bajó hasta la altura de Faye para poder hablarle mirándola a los ojos. - Faye, tu madre me dijo que fuera maňana, de acuerdo? Allí estaré. Le daré un tiempo para que busque otra niňera, y así podré quedarme contigo un poco más.

Los ojos de la niňa se humedecieron de nuevo. De haberse tratado de cualquier otro mocoso, Mikasa habría rodado los ojos, segura de que estaba actuando. Pero no Faye. El lazo que ambas habían formado le hacía saber que la niňa no mentía acerca de sus sentimientos ni de sus lágrimas.

-Yo no quiero otra niňera... Te quiero a ti. - Faye hizo un puchero, y ella se apresuró a secarle la cara. Eren observaba la escena, algo celoso.

Habría deseado que Faye llorara así por él.

Pero Armin le habría dicho que era su culpa, por no haber sido un buen hermano mayor.

-Shh. Hey, no llores. Dijimos que las niňas grandes no lloran, no es así? Vamos, eres una niňa grande. Debes ser fuerte...

-Como tú? - preguntó la niňa, con el llanto y la voz entrecortados. Mikasa le sonrió, con modestia pero con dulzura.

-Si lo quieres ver así... Está bien. Pero no quiero que llores. Promete que no llorarás, Faye.

-Si me prometes que serás mi niňera por siempre.

Mikasa no pudo evitar sonreír, esta vez un poco más ampliamente, haciendo que sus ojos se entrecerraran un poco. Cuando Eren la vió, pensó que...

Bueno, Eren nunca había visto antes a una mujer sonreír con tanta ternura y sinceridad, aparte de su madre.

El corazón de Eren dió un salto, incluso aunque él no lo notara.

 _En verdad sonrió? Vaya, eso es todo un acontecimiento._

-Prometo que iré maňana.

-Segura?

-Sí. Cuándo te he fallado?

Una sonrisa infantil pareció iluminar toda la sala.

-Nunca.

Faye sintió un beso en su frente y otro en la mejilla. Mikasa se puso en pie.

-Bien. Tu hermano te espera.

La niňa asintió obedientemente y sujetó la mano de Eren, que ya la había extendido hacia ella de nuevo. Antes de marcharse, una nueva figura hizo su aparición en la escena.

-Qué demonios haces tú aquí? - la voz de Jean se escuchó en todo el corredor del segundo piso del edificio, tomando a Eren y a Mikasa por sorpresa. Eren frunció el ceňo de inmediato; los ojos de Mikasa se clavaron en él en un rictus de desagradable sorpresa.

-No, Jean, qué haces tú aquí? - preguntó ella, un poco temerosa de que ambos iniciaran un pleito en las instalaciones de la universidad, y con Faye en medio.

-Vine a invitarte a... Espera, por qué está él aquí?

-Eso es asunto mío, o no?

-Es cierto. No te metas. - la intervención altanera de Faye hizo que Eren resoplara de risa, aunque había intentado contenerse, pero no pudo. Jean quiso golpearlo, y Mikasa tuvo que sujetar su brazo lo antes posible. Todo en una fracción de segundo.

Eren miró a Mikasa, y Mikasa a él.

Los ojos color turquesa atrapados en plata líquida por un eterno instante.

Faye los miró a ambos y sonrió.

Jean sintió la sangre hervir en sus venas.

-Quería saber si podías... - les interrumpió, mientras Eren salía de su trance para comenzar a alejarse, muy a pesar de su hermanita.

-No. No puedo. Iba a dormir, de hecho. - respondió Mikasa con frialdad. El corazón de Jean se rompió en mil pedazos, y al parecer Faye lo escuchó, porque soltó una carcajada, y sacó la lengua en dirección al chico de pelo color cenizo y cara larga, para luego volver a mirar al frente. Ella y su hermano salieron del edificio en silencio, pero la sonrisa que Eren le dedicó fue sugerentemente cómplice.

-Qué me dices de su cara, eh? - preguntó Eren, mientras la hacía subir en el asiento trasero de su BMW. La risa de la niňa sonó como miles de campanillas.

-Es un caballo. - respondió Faye. Eren y ella se echaron a reír sonoramente.

-Dame esos cinco, pequeňo duende. - dijo el muchacho. Chocaron palmas, y Eren subió a su asiento para encender el automóvil. Al segundo siguiente, vieron salir a Jean del edificio de los estudiantes, cabizbajo, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, y algo cabreado.

Era obvio que Mikasa lo había rechazado.

Y eso fue suficiente para Faye.

Y extraňamente, también para Eren.

* * *

La tarde en que Annie llamó a Eren, su padre no estaba en casa. El BMW blanco se detuvo frente a la puerta de los Leonhardt, y Eren bajó de él, expectante, un tanto feliz, casi bailando.

Había llegado el día que estaba esperando.


	12. Déjá vu

Eren se aclaró la garganta. Ni siquiera él mismo podía creer lo que pasaba.

-Eren?

La voz de Annie lo sacó de sus pensamientos. A pesar de que habían estado besuqueándose, Eren tenía la cabeza en otra parte.

Pero sólo recordó la razón por la que estaba allí cuando vió la mano de Annie salir de sus pantalones.

-Eh... - tartamudeó. Ella tenía el ceňo levemente fruncido mientras lo observaba detenidamente, esperando por una respuesta.

-Qué te pasa? Pensé que te pondrías duro, pero...

-Yo... Lo siento. No sé en qué estaba pensando. Podemos... Podemos comenzar de nuevo, si eso quieres.

Annie volvió a besarlo, empujándolo contra la cama; y sus manos volvieron a escabullirse en el pantalón del muchacho, pero esta vez tampoco fue suficiente para hacerlo reaccionar.

-Maldita sea. No era esto lo que querías, Eren? - protestó ella, notoriamente airada cuando se apartó. Él se veía confundido. Eren estaba a punto de creer que había entrado en una realidad alterna.

-Yo... De verdad, no sé qué ocurre.

 _Lo sabes, idiota._

Annie se levantó de la cama, a punto de ser llevada por mil demonios. Eren se sentía culpable, intentando negar lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

-Claro que lo sabes. Lo que sucede es que no quieres estar conmigo. - replicó ella, de brazos cruzados.

-Qué? No... Yo...

-Dime, Eren: en quién demonios estás pensando? Tienes a otra?

Annie estaba cruzada de brazos, de espaldas a él. Eren resopló.

-Qué? De qué estás hablando? De dónde sacas eso? - preguntó en voz alta, alterado. Sin embargo, había un tinte de nerviosismo en su voz, que por fortuna Annie no notó.

-No lo sé. Dímelo tú. Me evitaste por varias semanas después de tu accidente, y ahora no te excitas mientras te beso.

Annie hablaba con frialdad y cinismo. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Eren se puso en pie, cerrando su pantalón; estaba absolutamente cabreado.

-Que yo te evité? Annie, no fuiste a visitarme mientras estuve en el hospital, y tampoco contestaste mis llamadas después de eso.

-No me dejaron entrar a verte. Y jamás ví una llamada tuya. Tampoco iba a entrar a tu casa; sabes que tu madre me odia.

-No busques excusas! Ni tú, ni Reiner, ni Bertholdt fueron a verme, ni siquiera cuando regresé a casa, y aún así decidí dejarlos estar.

-No, Eren, creo que eres tú quien está buscando excusas para justificar que no me deseas... O mejor debería decir... tu disfunción. - Annie se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello al mismo instante. Pero lo hecho estaba hecho.

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron en un rictus de desconcierto. Ay. No pudo sentirse más humillado cuando se dió cuenta de la implicación de las palabras de Annie.

-Yo no soy... - la voz de Eren se atrapó en su garganta. Entonces resopló, y caminó hacia la puerta. - Está bien. Piensa lo que quieras. Adiós.

-Eren, no te vayas... Tenemos que hablar... - dijo Annie, caminando tras él. Había recordado las palabras de Armin, y pensó que aquel era el momento justo para...

Eren no se molestó en volverse hacia ella.

-No esta vez, Annie. Es inútil.

Un minuto después, el BMW se alejaba de la residencia de los Leonhardt.

Aquella relación iba de mal en peor, y Annie no sabía si sentirse aliviada o frustrada.

Tenía que hablar con Eren antes de que fuera tarde.

* * *

Mikasa no iría a Shiganshina en verano. Estaba decidido.

Y menos ahora que Levi había recibido oficialmente al tío Kenny en su propia casa.

Lo odiaba. En verdad lo odiaba.

Y antes que discutir con su hermano mayor por haber cometido el error más grande de su vida, prefería no verlo.

-Estás segura de que puedes irte sola, Mikasa? Faltan quince minutos para las diez de la noche, y no me agrada saber que te irás en esa motocicleta a estas horas.

Carla se veía preocupada. Pero Mikasa hizo un esfuerzo por no rodar los ojos; cada noche era igual. Sin embargo, en el fondo le agradaba saber que aquella mujer con dos hijos y miles de responsabilidades también se preocupaba por ella.

Tal y como lo hubiese hecho la suya.

Faye se había dormido hacía ya más de una hora, y Carla acababa de llegar a casa.

-No te preocupes, Carla. Esta chica podría tumbarme al suelo con su dedo meňique. Estoy seguro de que no le pasará nada.

La intervención repentina de Eren mientras bajaba las escaleras había hecho que su madre y la niňera se voltearan a mirarlo. Cuando los ojos de Mikasa se encontraron con los de él, ambos tuvieron que apartar rápidamente sus miradas el uno del otro.

Carla sólo sonrió para sus adentros.

-Tú podrías llevarla a casa, Eren. - sugirió la madre. Mikasa ladeó la cabeza antes de que él pudiera dar una respuesta.

-No. No es necesario que se molesten. Seňora Jager, le hablo en serio cuando le digo que es más fácil irme en mi motocicleta que sin ella, y luego tener que venir a buscarla. De verdad, no tiene que preocuparse.

-Está bien. Pero debes enviarme un mensaje en cuanto llegues, de acuerdo? - dijo Carla, levantando su dedo índice. Mikasa asintió con una sonrisa ligera. - Entonces, podrás seguir trabajando con nosotros en el verano?

-Sí. Debo quedarme por cosas académicas.

-Bien. Faye estará más que feliz. Eso quiere decir que podrás acompaňarnos este fín de semana a nuestra casa en la playa, no es así, Eren?

Eren abrió los ojos, sorprendido. No esperaba que su madre le preguntara eso.

-Eh... Bueno...

-Seňora Jaeger...

-Mikasa, hay dos cosas que quiero tengas en mente; la primera: no me llames seňora. Y la segunda: no quiero que trabajes ese día; sólo quiero que nos acompaňes. Eso es todo. Claro, a menos que no puedas asistir, pero nos encantaría tenerte con nosotros ese fín de semana.

-Bueno... Eh... Yo... - Mikasa tartamudeó. Pero Carla la miraba con tanta insistencia que le costaba decir que no. - Está bien. Creo... que no tengo nada que hacer esos días.

-Puedes llevar contigo a tu amiga; la chica con la que vives. - sugirió Carla. La niňera ladeó la cabeza.

-Bueno, me gustaría. Pero su padre vendrá a buscarla para llevarla a Shiganshina a pasar allí el verano. Así que no podrá venir.

-Bien. Te espero entonces el sábado. Y por favor, no vengas en tu motocicleta; no sabes lo nerviosa que me pongo de verte sobre esa cosa. - advirtió Carla, con las manos en la frente. Eren soltó una risita burlona mientras bajaba las escaleras para ir a la cocina. Mikasa evitó mirarlo, pero sus mejillas adquirieron un tinte ligeramente escarlata cuando pudo captar algo de aquella sonrisa torcida.

-Eh... Sí. - tartamudeó la chica. - Aquí estaré. La veré luego, seňora... Lo siento, Carla. - dijo, chasqueando los dientes. Carla le sonrió. - Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, hija.

Mikasa salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Eren salió de la cocina un rato después, mordiendo un sándwich improvisado.

-Ya se fue? - preguntó, de pie junto a su madre, y mirando hacia la puerta. Carla asintió.

-Es linda, no es así?

-Quién?

La madre rodó los ojos.

-Mikasa.

Eren estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el trozo de pan que había mordido. Pero tragó con fuerza y se las arregló para no toser.

-No lo sé. No me he dado cuenta. - dijo. Y entonces subió a su habitación antes de que Carla hiciera otro comentario como ese.

-Mentiroso. - murmuró su madre cuando él se alejó, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

* * *

-Ah, gracias a Dios. - exclamó Carla cuando vió a Mikasa atravesar el portón de la residencia Jaeger sin su motocicleta. - Vamos, hija, sube rápido con Eren. Ya nos vamos. - dijo, agitando la mano mientras Eren abría la puerta de su auto, y Grisha la del suyo, para que su esposa y su hija entraran. Mikasa y Eren abrieron los ojos exageradamente, dejando caer un poco la mandíbula. Faye corrió a recibir a su niňera, como siempre.

-Qué? - exclamaron ambos al tiempo. Las mejillas de Mikasa habían adquirido un tinte ligeramente rojo.

-Qué? No pensarán venir todos con nosotros, o sí? Somos tres, ustedes son dos, así que debes llevarla, Eren. Ah, y falta Armin también.

-No, mamá. Armin no vendrá. Dijo que tiene que entregar un proyecto la próxima semana...

-Bien. - le interrumpió Carla. - Más espacio para ustedes. Vamos, vamos, no se queden allí parados y suban.

-Mamá, puedo ir con Eren y Mikasa? - preguntó Faye, sujeta a la falda a cuadros que su niňera llevaba puesta. Carla ladeó la cabeza.

-No. Mikasa no vino a cuidarte esta vez, así que déjala en paz por un día.

-Carla, se nos hace tarde. Debemos irnos ahora o nos estancaremos en el tráfico de las diez. - anunció Grisha, desde el otro lado de su Mercedes Benz deportivo. Su esposa asintió, estirando la mano para tomar la de Faye.

-Bien. No hay tiempo que perder. Eren, no conduzcas tan rápido, por favor.

-Sí, sí, Carla. No tienes que recordármelo. - replicó el muchacho. Pero su madre ya había subido a la camioneta con Faye cuando él acabó la frase. Un poco incómodo (y también nervioso), Eren abrió la puerta del copiloto para Mikasa.

Ella siguió cada movimiento con sus ojos, algo reluctante. En realidad, no podía creer lo que veía.

Y bueno, sí. Eren podía haber sido un idiota antes, pero nunca olvidó lo que sus padres le enseňaron: a ser un caballero con las mujeres...

Al menos si estaba en buenos términos con ellas.

-No vas a subir?

-Eh... Sí. - dijo Mikasa, en un tono de voz tan bajo que él apenas pudo oírla. Los ojos de Eren se dirigieron a aquella parte de su cuerpo que la falda no cubría, y pensó que la chica tenía lindas piernas.

Y lindos ojos.

Y lindo trasero.

Y lindas curvas.

Y...

Entonces tragó saliva, subió a su lado del automóvil. Eran 30 minutos de viaje desde Stohess hasta la casa playera de los Jaeger.

Y Eren no podía creer que la chica no hubiese pronunciado una sola palabra en toda la travesía.

-Oye... - pronunció él. Faltaban cinco minutos para llegar. - Sé que nos odiamos y todo eso, pero... Es necesario hacerlo tan incómodo?

Mikasa se tardó un poco en responder. Aunque no apartó la vista de la ventana, con el mentón apoyado en la mano.

-No te odio. Pero no creo que tengamos mucho de qué hablar.

-No me odias? Bueno, debo poner eso en duda. Me has golpeado tres veces.

-Porque te lo merecías.

Eren suspiró.

-Joder. Podrías al menos fingir? No lo sé... No estoy acostumbrado a ir con alguien en mi coche y no hablar... Es extraňo, es incómodo. Y tú eres la persona más absurdamente complicada que he conocido en mi maldita vida.

Esta vez, Mikasa tampoco respondió de inmediato.

-No se me da bien fingir.

Eren dejó escapar un silbido.

-No eres una Slytherin acaso? Deberías poder hacerlo bien.

-No soy esa clase de... - Mikasa se detuvo, para luego girar la cabeza hacia él, un tanto indignada. - Por qué todos asumen que debo ser hipócrita o algo parecido sólo por ser una Slytherin?

-Porque el fín justifica los medios, o eso es lo que ustedes piensan. - Eren miró al frente y redujo la velocidad.

-Pero qué...? No. No siempre es así. Ves por qué no podríamos llevarnos bien jamás? Los Gryffindor y los Slytherin somos enemigos naturales.

-Es posible. Pero Snape y Lily fueron amigos hasta que ella comenzó a salir con Potter.

-Error. Hasta que él la llamó sangresucia. Deberías leer mejor.

Mikasa hablaba con tanta seriedad que Eren tuvo ganas de burlarse un poco.

Pero lo pensó mejor y supo que no sería buena idea.

-Prefiero las películas. - replicó Eren, con una risita de satisfacción. Mikasa lo miró con desdén.

-Vergůenza.

-No importa. Al menos te hice hablar. Ya llegamos. - avisó él, con la misma sonrisa torcida pintada en la cara. Mikasa, a su vez, sintió un cosquilleo extraňo y desconocido en el estómago.

El automóvil se detuvo frente a una linda casa playera de fachada azul con vista al mar y enormes ventanas, con una terraza en el balcón del segundo piso y un toque mediterráneo. La chica estaba boquiabierta; pero Faye la sacó de su asombro cuando salió de la nada y la tomó de la mano, tirando de ella hacia el interior de la vivienda.

-Ven! Ven conmigo, quiero que veas todo! - gritó la pequeňa con excitación, mientras Carla se reía y bajaba del automóvil de Grisha. Mikasa no pudo evitarlo: Faye le enseňó todos y cada uno de los rincones del lugar, de arriba a abajo, de derecha a izquierda, e incluso la llevó a mojarse los pies a la orilla del mar. Lidiar con niňos era agotador, pero la niňera debía admitir que Faye era una cosa diferente y muy especial.

Y le aliviaba saber que ahora Eren se comportaba mejor con su hermana menor. Eso le recordaba a Levi, y a su infancia, y a lo feliz que había sido, tiempo atrás.

Y sonrió para sí misma, aunque con tristeza y nostalgia, mientras Carla pensaba en ordenar algo para comer.

-Puedo cocinar, seňora Ja... Carla. Si usted quiere.

El ofrecimiento tomó a la mujer un poco por sorpresa. Mikasa estaba de pie tras ella, en el umbral de la cocina.

Carla sonrió ampliamente, dejando el teléfono a un lado.

-Bueno, no te traje aquí para que te dedicaras a este tipo de cosas, Mikasa. No quiero que te molestes...

-No es ninguna molestia. Es que detesto no tener nada que hacer.

-Creí que Faye te había atrapado en uno de sus juegos de muňecas.

-No. Ella y su hijo están arriba, en la play station.

-Y no te invitaron a jugar? - preguntó Carla, algo sorprendida. Sus enormes ojos color turquesa, iguales a los de Eren, se abrieron a medida que hablaba. Mikasa ladeó la cabeza.

-Sí. - mintió la chica. - Pero es que no me gustan mucho esos juegos. - volvió a mentir. En realidad, Mikasa podía pasar horas junto a Sasha, frente a una tele, rompiendo su propio récord en carreras de automóviles y en las miles de versiones de Mortal Kombat.

Pero Eren no iba a convidarla a jugar. No tenían la suficiente confianza para eso.

-Bien. Grisha está tomando el sol, y yo iba a llamar a un restaurante, pero... No me molestaría probar algo tuyo. Quieres que te ayude? - Mikasa asintió. Carla sacó dos delantales de un gabinete y le entregó uno. - Tú sólo ordena. Yo soy toda oídos.

Y la chica sonrió, con esa sonrisa discreta de siempre. Y Carla se preguntó por qué aquella muchacha tan joven y hermosa nunca sonreía ampliamente, como los demás.

Jamás había escuchado la risa de Mikasa. Para ser una chica de 19 aňos, era bastante seria, reservada, calmada y serena (todo lo contrario de Eren); y eso era bueno, hasta cierto punto. Pero le resultaba intrigante.

Carla Jaeger quiso conocer su pasado, y la razón por la que parecía estar triste todo el tiempo.

También quiso darle un abrazo, en caso de que lo necesitara; pero eso habría sido inapropiado.

Y hablaron de muchas cosas mientras cocinaban. Mikasa le enseňó una receta familiar, y Carla le dió el secreto para que el budín quedara bien horneado. Pusieron juntas la mesa, y Carla llamó a los demás para comer. Y Mikasa quiso llorar por un segundo, porque había olvidado que así se sentía tener una familia.

El aliento de Carla se atrapó en su garganta, porque su mayor anhelo era ver a su familia siempre unida.

Ni siquiera era evidente que Eren y Grisha no se dirigían la palabra desde hacía unas semanas.

-Querida, de dónde sacaste esta receta? Esto es exquisito. - preguntó el doctor mientras comían. El sol de mediodía alumbraba todo el comedor.

-Oh, no la hice yo, sino Mikasa. El crédito es suyo. Yo sólo ayudé. - respondió Carla. Eren miró a la chica, asombrado. Ella quiso esconder la cara en algún lugar, pero sus ojos sólo pudieron quedarse bloqueados en el plato, mientras la sangre subía a sus mejillas.

-Sabes cocinar? - exclamó Eren, como si fuera la cosa más extraordinaria del mundo.

 _Diablos, Annie jamás ha hecho eso_.

-Bueno, debo decir que tienes talento, hija. - continuó Grisha. - Esto está verdaderamente delicioso.

-Incluso Faye se ha comido las verduras. Y eso que no le gustan. - intervino Carla. Faye arrugó la cara de inmediato.

-Que esto tenía verduras? Agh, mierda, y me las tragué todas!

-Faye! - gritó Carla. Nadie pudo obviar el vocabulario de la chiquilla de siete aňos.

-Faye, nada de palabrotas en la mesa, de acuerdo? - le reconvino su padre, frunciendo el ceňo.

-Y fuera de la mesa? - preguntó la niňa, con una mueca de picardía. Eren tuvo que contener una carcajada, y Mikasa apretó los labios para no dejar salir una risita.

Eren la miró, y Mikasa a él.

El rubor fue evidente en ambos. Aquellos dos segundos parecieron celestialmente eternos.

Mikasa se preguntó por qué sentía algo revolotear en su estómago al mirar ese color esmeralda líquido en los ojos de aquel muchacho.

-Ni en la mesa, ni fuera de ella, ni en ningún lado. Termina tu plato. - advirtió Grisha. Carla no podía creerlo; era la primera vez después de un par de aňos que podían comer pacíficamente, todos en la misma mesa, sin que al final de la velada ardiera Troya.

Por eso sabía que no podía mencionar nada acerca de la vocación verdadera de su hijo mayor. Había estado tentada a recordar que Eren hacía el mejor Crème brûlée de todo Paradi, pero eso habría sido igual a invocar el infierno en la tierra, o, para ser más específica, provocar la ira de Grisha y hacer que todo se echara a perder.

Era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban. Por el momento.

No era bueno arruinar el instante de paz que tanto trabajo le había costado encontrar. Tampoco deseaba echar a perder el día de Mikasa, que al menos entonces parecía de mejor humor.

Cuando llegó la tarde, Eren quiso salir a fumar a la playa a escondidas de Carla, o ella le habría deshecho el cigarrillo de un manotazo. Por fortuna, estaba dormida, al igual que Faye, mientras Grisha veía televisión para luego quedarse dormido también, probablemente.

Cuando salió, Mikasa estaba sentada en la arena sobre una toalla, mirando hacia la línea que separaba el mar del cielo, mientras abrazaba sus rodillas. Eren se detuvo junto a ella, sin sentarse, apoyando la espalda en la palmera que estaba cerca.

-Bonito ocaso, no? - comentó, haciendo que Mikasa se sobresaltara. Ella lo miró, pero no cambió su posición. Tampoco respondió. - Parece de película.

Hubo silencio. Eren decidió sentarse, a un metro de distancia de la chica.

-Es un hábito horrible, sabías?

Él giró la cabeza hacia ella al escuchar su voz. Entonces parpadeó varias veces, casi sin poder creer que hubiera hablado.

-De qué hablas?

-Fumar. Daňa tus pulmones, pero creo que ya debes saber eso. Eres tonto, pero... No tanto como para ignorar que te estás matando lentamente.

Eren arqueó una ceja. No sabía si reír o sentirse indignado.

-A ver, intentas darme un consejo, o sólo usaste eso como una excusa para insultarme? - preguntó el chico; una sonrisa austera estiró la boca de la chica, y Eren lo notó.

Y miró su perfil y también sus labios.

Por un instante, Eren sintió la tentación de morder un durazno fresco.

Un durazno, o...

-Ambos. - respondió ella. Él dejó escapar un silbido.

-Oye, creo que ya es suficiente, no? Me disculpé contigo. Deberías ser menos grosera. O es que te agrada más mi lado rudo?

Mikasa ladeó la cabeza. Eren se dió cuenta de que intentaba no sonreír.

-Está bien. Lo intentaré. Siempre y cuando no envíes de nuevo a tus amigos a secuestrar a Faye, o algo así. Sabes, eso fue patético.

Eren chasqueó los dientes. Hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía tan avergonzado como en ese instante.

-Estaba molesto, ok? No pensaba con claridad. Debí haber ido yo y golpearte yo mismo.

Mikasa no supo al principio si Eren bromeaba o no, hasta que lo vió soltar una risotada.

-Serías capaz de golpear a una mujer? - le preguntó, algo alarmada. Él ladeó la cabeza.

-Nunca lo he hecho. Pero digamos que contigo siento una... curiosidad malsana por intentarlo y ver si puedo vencerte.

-Quieres probar? - pronunció Mikasa, estirando ahora las piernas, como si estuviera a punto de ponerse en pie. Los ojos de Eren estuvieron a punto de salirse de órbita cuando la vió cerrar los puňos, y agitó los brazos en dirección a ella.

-Claro que no. Quieres que Carla me mate?

-No, si antes te mato yo.

-Irías a la cárcel por eso.

-Valdría la pena.

Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse. Era ella quien bromeaba esta vez. Mikasa le dejó ver una sonrisa tímida, y la risa de Eren sonó un poco nerviosa.

-Eres escalofriante. Cómo es que tu novio te soporta?

La chica frunció el entrecejo. Su gesto no fue el más amable y Eren arqueó una ceja.

-No tengo novio.

-Ah no? Y el tipo cara de cab... Este tipo que fue a visitarte la otra noche? Pensé que... él y tú tenían algo. - Eren no supo si lo suyo había sido una suposición, o una pregunta capciosa.

Mikasa ladeó la cabeza inmediatamente.

-No somos nada. Sólo es alguien con problemas para entender ciertas cosas.

Eren silbó de nuevo en asombro. Mikasa volvió a mirar hacia la puesta de sol.

-Vaya. Pobre tipo; te han dicho ya que eres cruel?

Mikasa suspiró.

-Si le preguntas a mi mejor amiga por una palabra para describirme, es exactamente esa.

-Ya. Comienzo a entender mejor por qué eres una Slytherin.

Ella no respondió. Eren había comprendido también que la niňera de su hermana era de esas personas a quienes no les es fácil mantener una conversación.

Eran ideas suyas, o las mejillas de la chica se veían encendidas como brasas?

 _Vale, debe ser el calor_.

Sí. Eso era.

-Oye... cocinas bien.

-Eh? - al parecer, Mikasa se había distraído pensando en varias cosas a la vez, olvidando que Eren estaba allí.

 _En qué diablos está pensando?_

-Que... cocinas bien. - _Maldita sea, por qué eres tan difícil?_

Mikasa volvió a sonrojarse.

-Eh... Bueno, sí. Gracias, supongo... - iba a quedarse callada, pero supo que no podía hacerlo. Eren estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, y ella también debía poner de su parte. - Y... tú... Tu madre me dijo que te gusta la cocina también.

-Seguramente lo recuerdas por aquella discusión que escuchaste esa vez... - dijo Eren. En su voz no había tormenta como otras veces; más bien parecía... Cabizbajo, avergonzado, por segunda vez aquel día.

-No. No en realidad. A decir verdad, no recuerdo nada de ese día, a excepción de lo que dijiste después... - replicó ella. Eren advirtió a conciencia la amargura en la voz de la chica.

-Oye, te dije que lo sentía. No era mi intención... - tal y como Eren lo intuyó, era mejor cambiar el tema de conversación. - Sí. Me gustaría ser repostero, pero ya sabes. Mi padre quiere que sea médico, y... Creo que obligarme a estudiar medicina es una manera de vengarse de mí por lo que pasó con mi abuelo...

Eren suspiró. Aquellos ojos grises como la plata líquida volvieron a observarlo, con interés y calidez. Pero Mikasa no era capaz de sostener su mirada por más de un segundo, cuando se encontraba con aquellos ojos llenos de una hoguera color esmeralda.

-No creo que un padre quiera vengarse de un hijo de ninguna manera. Eso es...

-Absurdo. Pero Grisha piensa que fuí el culpable del accidente de mi abuelo. Y probablemente tenga razón. Yo era algo mayor que Faye, y me prohibieron salir a la calle ese día... No obedecí, y me lancé a la avenida para huir de casa... Un automóvil se acercaba en ese momento y mi abuelo me empujó para evitar que el coche me chocara... Desde entonces no puede caminar.

Hubo silencio de nuevo.

La brisa los golpeaba en la cara, y el sonido de las olas del mar rompiéndose llenaban sus oídos.

Mikasa suspiró.

-Mi hermano dice que... Nadie es culpable de nada, excepto el destino, porque nadie conoce el resultado de las cosas. Él diría que eras un niňo y no podías conocer el resultado de tus acciones; tomaste la decisión de salir, y tu abuelo de rescatarte, así que la responsabilidad es de tu abuelo, porque era el adulto, y estoy segura de que él no te culpa de nada. Tampoco tú debes hacerlo contigo. La autocompadecencia siempre será algo inútil.

Eren estaba un poco estupefacto. De sus amigos, sólo Armin sabía darle respuestas tan honestas y sabias. De hecho, Mikasa se parecía un poco a él; sólo que menos habladora, y con la mente un poco menos retorcida.

-Supongo.

-Y con respecto a tu padre... Yo en tu lugar intentaría hablar con él, si es posible.

-No. No lo es. - declaró Eren escuetamente.

-Ya lo intentaste?

-No.

-Entonces no digas que no es posible, hasta que lo hayas intentado.

-Lo conozco. No me permitirá estudiar lo que quiero porque deshonraría el apellido Jaeger; eso es todo... - Eren apretó los puňos y los dientes. Se aclaró la garganta antes de que su voz se quebrara, pero eso no impidió que sus ojos se inundaran de lágrimas. - A veces desearía cambiar mi nombre y olvidarme de esta famlia... A veces desearía no tener padre.

-No. No repitas eso de nuevo. Nunca jamás... No sabes lo terrible que se siente.

Una ráfaga de viento alborotó el cabello de Mikasa. Ella encogió las piernas de nuevo, abrazando sus rodillas.

Eren la observó por algunos segundos, y recorrió con sus ojos cada línea de su perfil.

Entonces tuvo la sensación de haber estado allí antes, con ella.

Un _d_ _éjà vu_.

-Sí. Lo siento... Creo que me he desahogado un poco... Si quieres hablarme de algo...

-No. No quiero hablar de mis padres.

El tono de voz de Mikasa fue suficiente para hacerle entender a Eren que aquel tema era tabú.

Cuando Eren miró hacia el frente, fue ella quien se detuvo a observarlo. Aquel muchacho tenía toda la furia y la pasión de un león; su mandíbula lo hacía ver imponente, capaz de arrasar con el mundo entero, aunque en el fondo no fuera más que un cachorro asustado. Aquel cabello castaňo despeinado y salvaje que había dejado crecer un poco y que lo hacía ver más fiero, le dió a la chica un extraňo deseo de querer tocarlo.

Y luego estaba esa barba escasa y ridícula que aún no se quitaba.

Ella rió para sus adentros.

-Cuál es tu postre favorito? - preguntó Eren un rato después, queriendo disipar la tensión que se había establecido entre los dos.

Mikasa ya no parecía tan odiosa y engreída.

Eren ya no parecía tan estúpido ni irreflexivo.

-Budín.

La pregunta pareció animar a la chica.

-De chocolate, no?

-Sí. Cómo lo sabes?

-Faye me lo dijo. Habla tanto de ti que mis oídos duelen. - dijo Eren entre risas. Mikasa también rió, aunque con más discreción, mientras su rostro volvía a ponerse colorado. - Es lindo eso que haces...

-Eh?

-Eso que haces con la nariz cuando ríes...

 _Diablos, Eren. Tú y tu maldita bocota._

La cara de Mikasa era todo un carnaval escarlata.

Y para ocultar su sonrojo exagerado, miró su reloj de pulso.

-Ya casi es hora de la cena. - comentó. - Iré a...

-No te molestes. Llamé a un restaurante para pedir algo de cenar. Carla no te dejaría cocinar otra vez.

De todos modos, Mikasa se puso en pie, sacudiendo la arena de su falda y sus piernas.

 _Sí. Tiene lindas piernas._

-Entraré. Se está haciendo de noche.

Eren asintió, y volvió a darle una chupada al cigarro que ya había olvidado, gracias al rostro de un ángel de cabellos negros.

-Ackerman. - le llamó, antes de que ella hubiera entrado en la casa.

Ella se dió la vuelta.

-Sí?

-...Amigos?

Mikasa volvió a sonreír.

-No. No aún.

* * *

Mikasa y los Jaeger regresaron a Trost al día siguiente. Carla volvió a pedirle a Eren que llevara a la chica hasta el edificio universitario, y él no dudó esta vez. Sin embargo, Mikasa estaba dormida cuando Eren giró hacia la calle Ehrmich. Él no quiso despertarla, así que pensó que sería buena idea llevarla en brazos hasta su apartamento...

Hasta que Mikasa, que tenía un sueňo bastante ligero, sintió sus brazos debajo de ella, y se apartó tan rápido como pudo.

Eren se disculpó tantas veces como le fue posible, mientras que ella insistía en que todo estaba bien.

Mikasa nunca se había sonrojado tantas veces en menos de 24 horas.

Eren nunca se había sentido más sobrecogido con respecto a una chica.

Pero no pudieron negar que aquel fín de semana había sido bastante satisfactorio.

* * *

 **Bueno, creo que este ha sido el capítulo más largo hasta ahora. Más de 5000 palabras LOL.**

 **Creo que ya habrán notado cuál es el propósito con tantas referencias a Harry Potter, no? Pues la lectura une a las personas, y ésta podría ser una buena razón para que nuestros tórtolos comiencen a verse de una manera distinta. Creo que una buena amistad comienza con un buen libro, y un buen noviazgo con una buena amistad, gracias al libro xD.**

 **Ok, la relación madre-hija entre Carla y Mikasa es de mis favoritas. Dios, le puse toda mi alma; pero creo que fue lo más difícil de escribir hasta ahora. En realidad no quiero hacer de su relación algo abrupto, sino tierno y adorable, justo como en el canon. Espero haber logrado mi objetivo.**

 **Y sí, es obvio que Eren y Mikasa comienzan a gustarse, pero no se apresuren. Yo no lo haré y ellos tampoco, ja ja ja. Aún faltan cosas por resolver. Y no se desesperen con lo de Annie; ya pronto sabremos qué pasa con ella.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo este capítulo tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo. Dejen sus reviews, en verdad los fanfickers apreciamos mucho su opinión, en especial las críticas constructivas. Un solo comentario de aliento puede hacernos sonreír en un día malo.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	13. Por qué quiero saber de ella?

El teléfono de Mikasa sonó.

Estaba tan cansada después del primer día del campamento musical de verano para niňos que se había quedado dormida en la mesa del comedor.

Las cosas que debía hacer por la beca... Podía soportar a Faye; le agradaba. Aquella niňa se había convertido en una parte importante de su vida, y ella la amaba. Pero Faye Jaeger era la única niňa que, al parecer, había sabido ganarse sus afectos. Las clases en el campamento resultaron agotadoras, y sus estudiantes, un montón de críos maleducados, ruidosos y casi imposibles de manejar.

Cuando el timbre de la llamada la despertó, un hilo de saliva le llegaba hasta la oreja.

-Hola? - respondió con voz perezosa, limpiándose la cara.

- _Mikasa? Estabas durmiendo?_ \- preguntó Hanji del otro lado. Mikasa bostezó antes de volver a hablar, frotándose los ojos.

-Eh? Hanji? No, no. Estaba... Pasa algo?

- _No, niňa. Por qué siempre debes asumir que pasa algo malo? Sólo llamaba para saber de ti_. - contestó Hanji.

Mikasa pensó en Kenny. Pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-Yo... Um. Estoy bien, Hanji. Y tú? Y el bebé?

- _Estamos bien, los dos. Y también tu hermano, me oyes?_ \- Hanji se detuvo un momento. - _Mikasa, sé que no quieres hablar con él, pero..._

-Hanji, no. No quiero hablar con él, ni de él. - respondió la chica con rudeza. Pero no esperaba sentir el cambio drástico en la voz de su cuňada también. Era muy raro ver u oír a Hanji Zoe enojada, pero cuando eso sucedía, no había manera de contradecirla.

- _Mira, mocosa, escúchame bien: corten este sin sentido los dos. Levi tiene más de treinta y tú no eres una niňa. Los pleitos de hermanos a la edad de ustedes son estupideces. Pero no llamé para regaňarte, sino para darte una noticia._

Mikasa suspiró. Arrugó la cara con resignación y caminó hacia la nevera para buscar algo de comer.

-Bien. Qué pasa?

- _A Levi lo ascendieron, pero para tomar su nuevo cargo, debemos mudarnos a Trost. Así que ya no estaremos lejos de ti. Él no te lo había dicho porque no contestas sus llamadas, y dijo que no volverá a llamarte hasta que tú lo hagas._

-Pues dile que...

- _No. No soy mensajera de ninguno de los dos. Nos mudaremos en cuanto el comandante Smith dé la orden._

Mikasa abrió los ojos de repente, como si acabara de ver un fantasma.

-Espera... Hanji, dime que no...

- _Que no qué?_

-Dime... No me digas que Kenny vendrá con ustedes...

Silencio.

La chica apretó la mandíbula y los puňos, intentando contener la lengua.

Hanji habló un rato después.

- _Mikasa, el viejo no es igual. Incluso Levi está asombrado con su comportamiento..._

-Levi está siendo ingenuo y lo sabes.

- _Mikasa, sabes que Kenny nunca me ha agradado del todo, pero es inhumano dejar en la calle a un viejo de su edad. Te entiendo a ti, pero también entiendo a Levi. Y no puedes pedirle que rechace a un anciano de casi setenta aňos que lleva su misma sangre, y también la tuya._

Mikasa pensó que lo mejor sería llevarlo a un ancianato.

Pero tampoco dejó salir aquel pensamiento.

-Sólo... Espero que esto no termine mal, Hanji. - dijo, y entonces escuchó a su cuňada suspirar del otro lado.

- _Bien. Yo espero lo mismo. Te llamaré maňana, ya que no te dignas a hacerlo. Adiós, niňa. Y pórtate mal; a tu edad, no está bien ser tan aburrida._

-Meh. Adiós. - se despidió. Un segundo después, la llamada había finalizado. Y el teléfono timbró de nuevo.

Era un número desconocido, pero Mikasa respondió de todas formas.

-Sí? Hola?

- _Mikasa? Mikasa Ackerman?_ \- dijo una voz aguda que a Mikasa se le hizo conocida.

-Eh... Sí. Ella habla...

- _Mika! Soy yo, Hisu! Historia Reiss!_ \- anunció la chica con entusiasmo. El sonido que hizo Mikasa le hizo saber que se alegraba de oírla, a pesar de no ser demasiado vehemente.

-Hola, Historia. Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Un aňo?

- _Sí, un aňo, desde que acabamos la escuela. Sasha está aquí y me dió tu número. Es una lástima que no hayas podido venir este verano porque hay muchas cosas de chicas que tenemos planeadas y serás la única faltante. Cómo estás?_

-Bien. Bueno, un poco aburrida sin Sash, pero... Estoy bien. Y tú? - preguntó Mikasa. Ya se había sentado en el sofá, y ahora tenía una bolsa de snacks en la mano que abrió con cuidado para que Historia no escuchara el ruido de la bolsa al otro lado del teléfono.

- _Pues yo estoy de maravilla. Y por eso te llamo, porque quería avisarte que Ymir y yo vamos a casarnos, y no puedes faltar a nuestra boda._ \- respondió la chica. Mikasa arqueó una ceja. Era un alivio que su vieja amiga de colegio no pudiera verla; pero siempre le había parecido irónico que a la chica más deseada por los muchachos de toda la secundaria Shiganshina jamás le hubiese interesado uno solo de esos chicos. Entonces se burló para sus adentros.

-Eh? No son demasiado jóvenes para eso? - dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, Mikasa se aclaró la garganta y tartamudeó. - Bueno, no es que quiera meterme en...

Historia soltó una carcajada que con su voz aguda parecían un par de campanas tintineando.

- _No te preocupes, no eres la primera en decírmelo. Papá también piensa lo mismo, pero ya sabes que entre Ymir y yo hubo algo desde que entramos a la escuela, así que ya es hora de dar el siguiente paso. Vendrás, cierto, Mikasa?_

-Bueno... Si es un fín de semana, no lo dudaría. Sabes que debo estar aquí de lunes a viernes para...

- _Sí. El campamento de verano. Sasha me lo dijo también. Hice que Ymir acomodara la fecha para que pudieras venir. Así que no tienes excusa alguna, vale? -_ Mikasa hizo de nuevo ese ruido que parecía una risa, para hacerle saber que su respuesta era afirmativa. Historia ya la conocía, así que podía imaginar que reía en silencio.

-Vale. Allí estaré.

- _Bien. Enviaré una invitación para dos personas, en caso de que quieras traer a alguien contigo..._ \- la voz de Historia se escuchaba ahora un poco más profunda y algo ladina.

-Eh? A qué te refieres? Sasha ya no está aquí...

- _Agh._ \- Mikasa estaba segura de que su amiga había rodado los ojos al quejarse. - _No hablo de Sasha, tonta. Es que acaso no hay ningún chico que quieras traer contigo?_

Historia habló con algo de hastío en la voz: Mikasa nunca había sido la mejor para hablar de temas de chicos, y al parecer, eso no había cambiado en nada.

-Eh... No. No en realidad. - contestó, tartamudeando de nuevo.

 _Eren._

No. En verdad no había nadie. Por qué venía ese nombre a su mente y por qué sentía tanto calor ahora en su estómago?

Mikasa pudo jurar que había escuchado a Historia resoplar con desgano.

 _-Bien, bien. Entonces ven sola, pero te quiero aquí. Y por favor, por favor, trae tu violín contigo y déjame escuchar una vez más el tema de Mario Bros que tanto me gusta, sí?_

Mikasa sonrió al escuchar la risa de su amiga por el teléfono.

-Podría animar tu boda, si eso quieres. Así no tendrían que contratar músicos. - comentó. Entonces oyó un jadeo de emoción al otro lado de la llamada.

- _Mika! Eso sería genial! No, no, no, tú eres genial! Jodidamente genial, Mikasa! Se lo diré a Ymir. Adiós. Me alegró oírte de nuevo. Te espero aquí, ok?_

-Sí, Hisu. Está bien. Allí estaré.

Otra carcajada del otro lado.

- _Adoro cuando me llamas Hisu. Bye, Mika. Muak, muak_. - se despidió la chica, imitando el sonido de un beso. La llamada acabó, y Mikasa hizo el teléfono a un lado. A ella también le había agradado escucharla después de todo ese tiempo.

Pero tras la conversación, había un nombre que se había quedado dando vueltas en su cabeza.

Incluso aunque ella no fuese consciente de ello.

* * *

-Eren, esa no es Mikasa?

Cuando Eren oyó la pregunta de Armin, miró de inmediato a través de la ventana, desde su asiento en el auto de su amigo. Por una casualidad, Armin conducía por la avenida que conectaba el campus de la facultad de Artes de la Universidad de Trost con el edificio de los dormitorios estudiantiles. Y extraňamente, ella andaba a pie y no en su motocicleta.

-Sí. Es ella.

Por alguna razón desconocida e inesperada, Eren había pronunciado aquella frase con cierto regocijo.

Armin giró a la izquierda para poder acercarse a la acera, e hizo sonar el claxon. Pero no contaba con sorprender a Mikasa, quien dejó caer al suelo todos los libros que llevaba en los brazos.

-Tch... Mierda. - se quejó. Eren tragó saliva al ver cómo se acentuaba la silueta de sus caderas cuando se agachó para recoger sus cosas.

Al segundo siguiente, sintió un manotazo en la cabeza.

-Eeh! No te quedes allí sentado y ayúdala! - gritó Armin. Pero Eren tardó en reaccionar, mientras se masajeaba el lugar donde su amigo le había golpeado. El muchacho rubio bajó del auto antes que él, para así ayudar a Mikasa.

-Armin! - exclamó ella. No se había dado cuenta de que eran ellos dos quienes iban en el auto, hasta que el chico levantó uno de sus libros con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Lamento haberte asustado, Mikasa. Es que te pasábamos por aquí, y te vimos, y quisimos saludar. No era mi intención...

-Quisimos?...

-Ah sí. Eren viene conmigo. - respondió Armin, seňalando hacia su auto. El chico de cabello castaňo agitó la mano desde donde estaba. Pero la sonrisa de Mikasa en respuesta fue tan sutil y tímida que Eren casi no la notó. - Creo que vas a la universidad, no? Queda un poco lejos; por qué no vienes en tu motocicleta?

-Ah... Bueno... Es que los frenos están mal y... tuve que llevarla a mantenimiento. Aunque no me molesta caminar, en realidad.

-Bueno, yo puedo llevarte, si quieres. Son veinte minutos a pie, diez sobre ruedas. Qué dices?

A Eren comenzaba a agradarle ese rubor que se acumulaba en las mejillas de la chica cuando en sus labios se dibujaba aquella sonrisa tan sutil y modesta.

-Está bien...

-Perfecto. Eren, muévete y vete al asiento trasero. No pretenderás que la dama vaya atrás, o sí? - replicó Armin, con un tono algo burlón. Eren asintió, un poco lentamente, pues su amigo lo había pillado desprevenido; aún así, hizo lo que le pidieron, y Mikasa entró al asiento del copiloto, al lado de Armin. Para el chico rubio era toda una novedad ver a su mejor amigo actuar con tanta obediencia. - Cómo te va con los niňos? Puedes controlarlos?

Mikasa supo que Armin quería iniciar una conversación. Y a decir verdad, lo agradecía.

El auto echó a andar.

-Quién te dijo que...? Ah sí...

-Faye. - concluyeron los tres al mismo tiempo. Armin soltó una carcajada; Eren lo imitó, y las mejillas de Mikasa volvieron a teňirse de rojo a causa de su sonrisa.

-Son insoportables. Pero supongo que no tengo opción. Debo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para mantenerlos bajo control.

-Claro que tienes opción. Siempre puedes lanzarles un Avada kedavra. - dijo Armin, aún riendo. Tenía aquel gesto en la cara que a Eren siempre le pareció escalofriante, y que pudo ver a través del espejo retrovisor.

-Armin, eres un psicópata. - protestó Eren desde el asiento trasero. El chico rubio se echó a reír. - Qué es esto? Tres frikis de Harry Potter en un mismo lugar? No es algo peligroso?

-Para nosotros no. Para ti sí. Eres un Gryffindor en medio de un Ravenclaw y una Slytherin, así que eso es malo para ti. Mikasa, dime que te gustan más los libros que las películas, y seremos los mejores amigos de ahora en adelante, no como este bruto detrás de mí.

Mikasa asintió. Eren frunció el entrecejo.

-Oye! - reclamó Eren. - No tengo que ser como ustedes...

-No empieces, Eren. Admite que eres un cabezahueca. - replicó Armin, cortando su discurso. Mikasa se burló con un sonido que hizo reír al chico junto a ella. - A ver, escojamos un hechizo. Primero tú, Eren... - pero Eren no respondió. Tenía el ceňo fruncido aún, y miraba por la ventana. - Anda, idiota! No arruines el viaje que es muy corto.

Y se tardó en responder, pero lo hizo, medio gruňendo, medio susurrando.

-Expelliarmus.

Armin rodó los ojos y frunció la boca con desdén.

-Meh. Predecible. Escoge uno, Mikasa. - el muchacho rubio se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo mientras hacía su pregunta. Ella lo pensó.

-La maldición Cruciatus.

-Por la barba de Merlín! - Armin exageró su grito a propósito. Tenía la intención de hacer reír a carcajadas a Mikasa, pero eso podía resultar ser un duelo titánico. Aunque ella sonrió de nuevo; Armin era en verdad muy agradable. - No digas eso, que no puedo creerlo.

-Qué? - preguntó ella, arqueando una ceja. En los labios de Armin se dibujó una sonrisa socarrona, de esas que Eren odiaba. Era la cara que siempre hacía cuando sabía que tenía razón, o cuando se pavoneaba de algo.

-Pues ese es mi hechizo favorito...

-Sádico. - le interrumpió Eren. Armin lo ignoró.

-Supongo que más de una vez has querido usarlo en tus alumnos.

-Bueno, si ese es el equivalente a ahorcarlos hasta dejarlos sin aire... Sí. - dijo Mikasa con seriedad. Los ojos de Armin se abrieron en asombro, mirándola con admiración.

-Rayos. Eso sí que es sádico, pero me agrada. Lo que me intriga es que la música no los calme. Los niňos suelen ser... - el semáforo pasó a verde de nuevo, y Armin echó a andar el vehículo. - Receptivos con eso.

-Es... complicado. - explicó Mikasa. - La mayoría suelen ser niňos malcriados, y al parecer sus padres los dejan allí para no tener que cuidarlos. No es que les interese que sus hijos aprendan, así que en realidad no soy maestra, sino la niňera de un montón de críos maleducados. Es difícil lidiar con ellos cuando no todos son como Faye.

-Faye no es un angelito. - intervino Eren, cansado de haber quedado rezagado en la conversación. - Tiene lo suyo.

Mikasa escondió un mechón de pelo tras su oreja. Eren siguió sus movimientos a través del espejo retrovisor, y Armin sonrió igual que antes, pillando toda la escena.

-Bueno, me ha ido bastante bien con ella. No tengo quejas de Faye. Ella es encantadora.

-Eso es cierto. Pero entonces, qué haces si uno de los mocosos no te obedece? - bromeó Armin. Eren los escuchaba con atención, aunque haciéndose el desinteresado.

-Bueno, a veces quisiera...

Mikasa quedó en silencio. Armin resopló.

-Vamos, dilo. A veces es bueno dejar salir lo que sentimos, Mika... Porque puedo decirte Mika, cierto?

-Eh? Bueno, sí. Está bien... Si quieres.

La chica parecía algo consternada. Armin sonrió, y Eren frunció el entrecejo. Por alguna razón, le había molestado que Armin se atreviera a tratarla con tanta confianza.

-Bien, ahora sí dime: qué es lo que quisieras? - insistió Armin, con esa sonrisa maliciosa. Mikasa se aclaró la garganta.

-Pues... apretaría sus pequeňos cuerpos hasta que sus huesos queden hechos polvo mientras los miro a los ojos y los obligo a comportarse.

Eren tragó saliva. Armin no parecía muy alarmado por la respuesta de la chica, mientras que el gesto de Mikasa se había vuelto serio.

-Y qué pasaría cuando queden sin huesos? No podrían hacer nada, ni malo ni bueno.

-Ese es el punto. Sólo podrían arrastrarse sobre sus estómagos como gusanos, y me ahorrarían trabajo, no crees?

Armin soltó una risotada que sacó a Eren de su trance. Mikasa miró hacia su reloj de pulso para ver la hora.

-Oye, tú eres increíble. Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? He esperado mucho por alguien con quien pueda compartir mis pensamientos oscuros sin que me juzguen de PSICÓPATA. - anunció Armin, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra mientras se dirigía a Eren. Mikasa le sonrió, un poco sonrojada.

Y a Eren le pareció chocante que ella se sonrojara ante un cumplido de Armin.

-Sí. Me pasa igual con mi mejor amiga.

Eren odiaba no poder participar de aquella conversación tan macabra. Sencillamente no podía, no era lo suyo.

Pero sobre todo, odiaba que su mejor amigo tuviera cosas en común con la chica más hermosa que había visto en...

 _En qué mierda estás pensando, Eren?_

 _Por qué te molesta tanto?_

-Gracias... Supongo. - respondió ella, con otra de sus sonrisas sutiles, pero más cálida que la anterior.

Por qué diablos Armin se ganaba una de esas sonrisas y no él?

 _Porque Armin no fue quien se comportó como un idiota desde el principio, genio._

La conciencia, la maldita conciencia. Tenía que callarla.

Parecía haberse despertado desde que Mikasa apareció en su vida, y no paraba de hablarle.

Un teléfono sonó de repente, sobresaltándolos a los tres.

Era el de Eren.

 _Annie._

No quería contestar... O sí quería?

No. No quería hablar con Annie. Sólo quería tener una razón para que Mikasa sintiera lo mismo que...

-Hola, nena. - respondió, con el teléfono en la oreja. Hubo silencio. Armin ladeó la cabeza, decepcionado, mientras que Mikasa parecía...

-Me bajaré aquí, Armin. - anunció la muchacha, incómoda. Estaba molesta ahora, o eran ideas de Armin?

Dolida. Sí. Dolida parecía la palabra correcta.

Y al mismo tiempo, su mejor amigo perdía el tiempo en una llamada telefónica con la chica que le guardaba un secreto.

-No. Ya casi llegamos... - respondió Armin. Ella ladeó la cabeza, apretando sus libros contra el pecho.

-Está bien. Ya hiciste mucho por mí hoy. Puedo caminar desde aquí.

-Estás segura? - preguntó Armin. Eren continuaba hablando a través del teléfono.

Pero no dejaba de mirar a Mikasa.

Ella asintió. Armin detuvo el automóvil y ella abrió la puerta.

-Gracias, y... Fue bueno hablarte.

-Vale. Lo mismo. Cuídate, eh?

Mikasa asintió de nuevo.

-Adiós, Armin. - dijo. No iba a despedirse de Eren. No. No entendía por qué sentía tanta rabia; sólo sabía que no quería dirigirle la palabra.

Se sentía... Traicionada?

Annie Leonhardt era la novia de Eren. Por qué le molestaba tanto oír eso?

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un par de segundos cuando Mikasa salió del vehículo.

La puerta se cerró. Armin dijo adiós, y Mikasa se alejó del coche, desapareciendo en la calle siguiente.

-Creí que estabas molesto con ella. - comentó Armin, cuando vió a su amigo cortar la llamada. Ya no se veía risueňo como cuando hablaba con Mikasa; ahora estaba disgustado.

Eren se encogió de hombros.

-Pues ya no. - mintió. - Saldremos esta noche.

Armin ladeó la cabeza.

-Si quieres seguir jugando al tonto, es tu problema.

-Jódete, Armin.

Eso era todo. Armin no podía soportar tanta insolencia de parte de su mejor amigo, cuando todo lo que hacía era prevenirlo.

El esfuerzo que hizo para no abrir la boca en contra de Annie fue sobrehumano.

Entonces detuvo el auto en la siguiente esquina.

-Bájate, Eren.

-Pero qué...?!

-Bájate.

Ambos se miraron a través del espejo retrovisor. Eren estaba confundido; Armin, cabreado.

-Bien. - replicó antes de salir. - Suerte flirteando con Ackerman, cabrón. - dijo. Entonces cerró la puerta trasera de un golpe, estando ya fuera.

-Pero qué...? - Armin estuvo a punto de protestar, pero Eren ya se había alejado, metiendo la mano al bolsillo para sacar su caja de cigarros y fumarse uno. En realidad, no había sido su intención flirtear con Mikasa; aunque ella era una chica preciosa, pero no era su tipo. Así que, molesto, ladeó la cabeza y echó a andar la Ford de nuevo.

Eren no sabía a dónde iba ahora; pero sí tenía claro que debía deshacerse de la rabia que lo estaba consumiendo.

Y esa rabia tenía nombre.

 _Mikasa._

Sólo que no entendía por qué.

Al mismo tiempo, Armin marcaba el número de Annie. Por fortuna, ella contestó de inmediato.

- _Armin?_

-Corta el rollo, Annie. Si no lo haces tú, lo hago yo. - le advirtió en tono amenazador.

- _Armin, yo..._

-Tienes un mes. Un puto mes, me oyes? - cortar la llamada después de aquella advertencia debía ser suficiente para que Annie actuara.

No iba a cubrirla ni un segundo más.

* * *

Shiganshina quedaba a diez horas de Trost. Bueno, en avión eran sólo dos, pero resultaba demasiado costoso en temporada de verano, y Mikasa no contaba con dinero suficiente para comprar un tiquete aéreo. Prefería quedar con el culo entumecido a causa de las diez horas de viaje en tren antes de pedirle a Levi un solo centavo. Se quedaría en casa de Sasha ese fín de semana; no tenía intenciones de ir a la suya, y mucho menos de ver la cara de Kenny.

Y tampoco esperaba que Historia e Ymir hubiesen invitado a un cierto grupo de personas que...

Jean Kirschtein también estaba allí. Qué fastidio. Por qué Sasha no le dijo nada? Bueno, probablemente por esa idea absurda que su amiga tenía de que ella aceptara la propuesta de Jean de comenzar a salir.

Annie Leonhardt.

Qué tan incómodamente pequeňo podía ser el mundo? Por qué tenían que invitarla a ella?

Reiner Braun y Bertholdt Hoover... Los orangutanes que habían intentado raptar a Faye. Bertholdt se mostró particularmente nervioso en cuanto vió llegar a Mikasa al lugar de la celebración, y ella no dudó en lanzarles una mirada asesina; una de esas que Levi también hacía. Lo que Sasha llamaba "Ackermirada" y que fácilmente podía hacer que un niňo mojara sus pantalones. Ella les hizo saber que conocía sus identidades, y ellos supieron que no debían volver a meterse con ella.

Armin! Bueno, al menos una cara conocida y agradable.

Pero eso sólo significaba una cosa...

Cuando ella giró hacia la derecha, allí estaba él. Vestido de traje, pero sin corbata y con el saco sobre su hombro, como si no quisiera llevarlo puesto. Sí, eso era muy propio de Eren.

Por qué no se había cortado el pelo? Ya casi le llegaba a los hombros. Y también debía afeitarse. Mikasa escuchaba los regaňos diarios de Carla hacia su hijo a causa de ese patético intento de barba y bigote, pero él nunca prestaba atención.

Y él no la vió. Estaba enfrascado en una conversación (al parecer muy entretenida) con su grupo de amigos.

-Sasha! Mikasa! - gritó Connie desde algún punto, acercándose a ellas. El salón de ceremonias de aquel edificio estaba lleno de gente; familiares de las novias y amigos, y todos hablaban al tiempo. Connie besó a Sasha en los labios, y luego las hizo entrar a las dos, perdiéndose con su novia en algún rincón del salón.

Y aquí venía Jean. Connie había tardado más en decir el nombre "Mikasa" que él en girar la vista hacia ella.

-Cierra la boca, Jeanbo. - se burló Connie, provocando una risita de su novia. - O vas a inundar el lugar de tus babas.

Jean frunció el entrecejo, con la cara encendida de vergůenza. Pero sí, Mikasa se veía hermosa esa tarde; por supuesto, Sasha la había ayudado a escoger aquel vestido rojo carmín que marcaba su silueta, y los tacones del mismo color con los que casi no podía caminar. De haber sido por ella, habría ido con uno de sus pantalones y una camisa casual, nada incómoda.

-Mik... Mikasa, no sabía que vendrías... Te habría traído conmigo. Te ves... preciosa. - tartamudeó Jean, ofreciéndole el brazo para escoltarla adentro. Ella lo recibió, aunque un poco reluctante al principio.

Acaso había sido un reflejo al ver a Annie Leonhardt cerca de Eren?

No.

Definitivamente no. Ella era mucho más madura que eso.

Entonces, por qué había tomado el brazo de Jean?

-Gracias. - contestó, entrando con él. Al menos Jean impediría que se cayera con esos zapatos que llevaba puestos.

-Mikasa! Mika, estás aquí! - exclamó Historia desde algún lugar del salón. Antes de que Mikasa pudiera mirar, la chica bajita y rubia ya estaba frente a ella, encerrándola en un abrazo que Mikasa no fue capaz de rechazar. - Ymir! Ymir, mira quién está aquí! - exclamó, agitando la mano hacia la muchacha pecosa de cabello castaňo que miró hacia ellas. Mikasa le entregó una caja de regalo antes de saludar a Ymir, y fue entonces cuando se encontró con la mirada de Eren.

Boquiabierto, el chico se puso en pie lentamente. Aquella muchacha de cabello negro como el ébano, ojos del color de la plata y piel de porcelana se veía realmente despampanante.

Eren dejó de escuchar lo que Reiner decía.

Mikasa dejó de oír las palabras de Historia.

Todo era eco que comenzaba a perderse en la lejanía.

Pero Eren no se acercó a ella, ni ella a él.

Armin fue más rápido, sin embargo, y no tardó en saludarla. Eren volvió a sentir esa rabia creciente y burbujeante; pero no sabía si se debía al abrazo que Armin le dió a la muchacha, o si era porque iba colgada del brazo de Jean, o...

 _Joder, eso no debería importarte, Eren._

Historia se veía preciosa, y más aún el día de su boda. Eso lo sabían todos; en especial Reiner, que siempre había estado enamorado de ella desde el día en que la conoció, teniendo que soportar ahora las burlas de Ymir, quien se regodeaba en el hecho de que la pequeňa rubia ahora le pertenecía.

Pero Mikasa _-a ojos de Eren-_ se veía excepcionalmente maravillosa. Aunque él no quisiera admitirlo.

El muchacho de los ojos color turquesa no apartó su mirada de la violinista durante toda la ceremonia; y ese día comprendió por qué Faye amaba oírla tocar. Jamás olvidaría aquellas notas sutiles y exquisitas, producidas por la fricción del arco contra las cuerdas. Y a decir verdad, dudaba que existiera otro ser humano en la faz de la tierra capaz de interpretar aquellas melodías con la misma gracia que ella.

.

-Eren, por qué tan serio y tan solo? - preguntó Historia, aún con su vestido de novia, a pesar de que la ceremonia de boda había acabado hacía una hora, y ahora disfrutaban de la recepción de celebración. Ymir conversaba alegremente con Connie, Sasha y Marco Bott a unos metros de ellos. Cerca de la mesa del bufé estaban Reiner y Bertholdt, hablando entre ellos como si no quisieran ser escuchados; Annie había abandonado a Eren hacía un rato para irse con Mina Carolina y Hitch Dreyse a charlar a la orilla de la piscina. Armin sostenía una copa de vino blanco en la mano mientras escuchaba a Jean hablar sobre algo aparentemente gracioso, mientras que Mikasa lo observaba porque no le quedaba más remedio.

Eren ladeó la cabeza ante la pregunta de su amiga, bebiendo un sorbo de su cerveza.

-Bueno, aparte de ser abandonado por mis mejores amigos... No pasa nada, Hisu.

Historia arqueó una ceja, detectando un cierto matiz de sarcasmo en la voz del muchacho.

Y no pudo evitar notar que esos ojos miraban con leve amargura a la chica de cabello corto y vestido rojo al otro lado del salón.

Sin embargo, Historia Reiss era discreta. Al contrario de Ymir, que no habría tardado en burlarse de Eren con comentarios sugestivos si hubiese notado lo mismo que ella.

-Ah, yo soy tu amiga, y no te he abandonado. - comentó la chica, sonriendo. Eren hizo una mueca.

-Gracias por eso. - respondió, bebiendo otro sorbo.

-Despacio, seňor. O piensas embriagarte aquí? - le previno Historia, haciendo que alejara el vaso de cerveza de su boca. - No me arruines la fiesta, Eren.

Eren asintió. Su misantropía de aquella noche se le hacía insoportable a Armin, siendo esa la razón por la que había decidido irse con Jean y Mikasa en lugar de tener que aguantar los gruňidos y enojo incomprensible de su mejor amigo por el resto de la noche.

-Dime una cosa, Historia.

-Claro. Lo que sea.

Eren tomó aire antes de continuar hablando.

-De dónde la conoces? - preguntó. Historia arqueó una ceja, algo confundida.

-A quién?

Eren levantó con pereza el dedo índice hacia la chica del vestido rojo.

-Mikasa. - Historia no preguntó, más bien estaba sacando conclusiones en su cabeza que se guardó para sí misma. Eren asintió. A juzgar por cómo caían los párpados de su amigo, Historia asumió que debía haber tomado ya más de lo esperado, aunque no lo suficiente como para estar ebrio, afotunadamente.

-Ella.

-Nos conocemos desde la escuela secundaria. Ella es de aquí, sabías? - Eren ladeó la cabeza esta vez. Así que Historia continuó. - Éramos compaňeras de clase, al igual que de Annie. Pero ellas... nunca se llevaron bien.

Eren se mostró ahora más interesado. Tenía muchas ganas de conocer aquellas razones, pero Annie nunca tuvo intenciones de contarle nada, y él no le preguntaría a Mikasa.

Menos ahora que, sin entender por qué, seguía enfadado con ella.

-Creí que sabías algo de eso. Annie no te lo ha dicho?

-No en realidad. Ya casi no hablamos de nada, para serte sincero. - contestó, tomando otro sorbo de cerveza. Historia le quitó el vaso de las manos de una vez por todas.

-Bueno, supongo que eso no me incumbe, y tú no me has preguntado cómo resolver las cosas entre Annie y tú, sino acerca de cómo conocí a Mikasa. Pero yo quiero saber algo antes: por qué te interesa saber eso?

Eren dudó en su respuesta, pero no dejó que Historia lo notara.

-Es... la niňera de mi hermana. Y no esperaba verla aquí. No es que nos llevemos bien, de todas maneras. Simplemente... sentí curiosidad.

Historia lo miró con suspicacia, pero no dijo nada de lo que estaba pensando al respecto.

-Eren, no te llevas bien con casi nadie. Eso es un hecho. Qué le hiciste a la pobre chica? Porque seguramente le hiciste algo.

Eren se encogió de hombros.

-Pregúntale a ella.

-Lo haré. Pero no ahora. Aunque me gustaría escuchar tu versión; a juzgar por lo que dices, no es nada bonito.

-Pff. Respóndeme antes la pregunta que te hice. - un camarero pasó frente a ellos con una bandeja de copas de champagne, y Eren tomó una, alejándola de Historia antes de que ella pudiera quitársela.

La chica rubia suspiró.

-Pues ya te conté cómo la conocí. Fue en la escuela. Si quieres saber algo más, creo que deberías ser más específico, Eren.

Él asintió y respondió sin vacilar.

-Siempre fue así?

-Eh? Así cómo?

-Como una autómata. Es un alma vieja, como si un dementor le hubiese chupado toda la felicidad.

Historia asintió. Sí, él no era el primero en sentirse intrigado por la personalidad de Mikasa.

-Sabes que sus padres murieron cuando era niňa, cierto? - preguntó la chica. Él asintió.

-Sí, pero no es para tanto...

-Eren, no hables de lo que no conoces. Los padres de Mikasa fueron asesinados frente a ella cuando tenía doce aňos; desde entonces no es la misma.

La voz de Historia, a pesar de ser aguda, se escuchaba bastante profunda ahora, con la clara intención de agregar severidad a la conversación.

Eren tragó saliva, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Lo siento...

-No. Ella lo siente más; eso es seguro. Fue entonces cuando Mikasa cambió completamente; no solía ser así como ahora. Antes era más... Amable, si esa es la palabra correcta. Pero sigue teniendo un corazón enorme, aunque no lo parezca. Supongo que perder a tus padres de una manera tan horrible da como resultado algo como eso, no?

Eren se aclaró la garganta.

-Y qué fue lo que pasó?

-Nada está claro aún. Sólo sé que el Capitán Levi aún no ha podido dar con el paradero de los asesinos, después de aňos de búsqueda.

-Quién es el Capitán Levi?

-Su hermano mayor. Es jefe de policía aquí en Shiganshina. Él aún estudiaba en la academia cuando eso ocurrió, y estaba fuera de casa aquella noche. Por fortuna era mayor de edad y pudo encargarse de ella, o habrían venido los de la oficina de Servicios Sociales y se la habrían llevado. Mikasa no la pasó muy bien, y la prensa tampoco fue de mucha ayuda. Los noticieros locales, las emisoras y la prensa de Shiganshina la hostigaban incluso dentro de su propia casa, sólo por sacarle información, tanto que tuvo que dejar la escuela por unos meses...

-Espera, - le interrumpió Eren, algo perplejo. - por qué tenía la prensa que meterse en eso? Qué fue lo que les pasó a sus padres para que se convirtiera en algo tan caótico?

Historia se encogió de hombros.

-Papá dice que él pudo ver la escena del crimen, y los Ackerman fueron degollados. Nunca se ha visto algo así en Shiganshina en aňos. No comprenden cómo es que Mikasa sigue viva, pero ella lo vió todo, y sólo se lo contó a su hermano y a papá, que en ese tiempo era Capitán también. Y probablemente a Sasha, pero Sasha jamás dirá nada; aunque es lógico, siendo su mejor amiga.

Eren balbuceaba, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas. Sus ojos se habían inundado de lágrimas ante la imagen que intentaba recrear en su mente.

-Cómo es que sucedió algo así? Quién podría cometer un acto como ese a sangre fría?

La chica rubia volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-Nadie sabe. Dicen que eran ladrones que querían robar las cuentas bancarias y las joyas familiares de Samuel Ackerman, pero eso es imposible, dado que los asesinos no se llevaron nada después de cometer el crimen. Eran una familia pudiente, si me preguntas, y Mikasa era casi una niňa mimada. Los Ackerman siempre han sido famosos en Shiganshina. Creo que Annie la odiaba por eso; Mikasa era buena en todo, siempre la mejor de la clase, y Annie jamás pudo superarla. Además... Bueno, ya sabes que su padre nunca ha sido el mejor administrador, ni siquiera cuando se ganó aquella lotería, unas semanas después del suceso de los Ackerman; y entonces se mudaron a Trost. Annie...

-Annie nunca se ha llevado bien con su padre. - comentó Eren en voz baja. Historia asintió.

-Supongo que es por eso. El punto es que no los asesinaron unos ladrones; quien lo hizo, debía tener una razón mucho más oscura. Y eso es lo que Levi ha estado intentando averiguar por aňos, pero no ha podido dar con ninguna pista; al menos no en esta ciudad. Mi papá intentó ayudarlo antes de jubilarse, pero no pudo hacer mucho. Es como si... Como si estuviese enfrentándose al asesino perfecto.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por unos segundos. Los ojos color turquesa se cruzaron con la mirada plateada de la chica de cabellos oscuros; pero Mikasa apartó la vista de él rápidamente, y Eren tuvo que ahuyentar la lágrima que se había escapado de su ojo derecho.

No podía borrar de su mente la imagen de una pareja muerta tendida en el suelo, y de una niňa horrorizada frente a los cadáveres de sus padres.

Por un momento, imaginó que él pudo haber estado en el lugar de Mikasa y tener que ver a su madre y a su padre morir. A Carla...

Ella siempre había estado allí y él lo daba todo por sentado, creyendo que siempre la tendría con él, sin valorar su presencia. Y Grisha; no era el mejor padre, pero era su padre.

Y Faye...

Qué sería de él sin la risa aguda y contagiosa de su hermanita?

Ahora entendía que aunque hubiesen pasado mil aňos, Mikasa no tenía motivos para sonreír. Aquella debía ser una herida demasiado enorme para cerrarse tan rápido.

Todo daba vueltas en su cabeza, y no sabía si era por toda la información recibida, o por todas las copas que ya había tomado.

-Y qué pasó luego? Por qué trabaja como niňera ahora, viniendo de una familia pudiente? - preguntó un rato después, confundido. Volvía a sentir rabia, y no sabía exactamente por qué.

-Bueno, en toda familia hay una oveja negra, y esta no era la excepción. Según lo que dijo papá, el tío paterno de Mikasa cobró todas las cuentas de su hermano a nombre de sus sobrinos, y los dejó sin nada. Hipotecó la antigua casa de los Ackerman y Levi tuvo que dejar la academia por un aňo para trabajar y poder mantenerla. Fue duro. Mikasa nunca habló, jamás dijo nada, pero su silencio era suficiente para saber que no la estaba pasando bien.

-Y... no tenía otros familiares? No lo sé... Alguien que se hiciera cargo de ella...

-Tienen una tía abuela en Japón, creo. Se llama Kiyomi. Pero nunca la he visto. Y Mikasa nunca habló demasiado sobre la familia de su madre. Levi tampoco. Es un tipo callado y gruňón; en la escuela algunos decían que los Ackerman eran vampiros, porque tenían tradiciones extraňas, y la cara de culo de Levi nunca ayudó a disipar los rumores. - Historia soltó una risita en este punto, pero se cubrió la boca, pensando que, después de haber contado una tragedia como esa, reírse era algo escandaloso.

-Tradiciones extraňas?

-Son judíos. Mikasa nunca salía a jugar los viernes por la noche y Marco y Hitch decían que seguramente ella y sus padres salían a chuparle la sangre a los niňos.

-Ah. Entiendo. - respondió Eren, visiblemente afectado por todo lo que acababa de escuchar. A diferencia de Historia, el intento de chiste sobre los vampiros no le hizo ninguna gracia.

Otro camarero pasó frente a ellos con otra bandeja con copas de champagne, y él volvió a tomar otra. Todo sabía amargo en su boca ahora.

-Deberías calmarte, Eren. Te recuerdo que no eres la persona más amable cuando te embriagas. - dijo Historia, con cierto tono de severidad en la voz. Eren agitó la mano.

-No voy a embriagarme, Historia. Es la última.

-Oi, oi, oi! Jaeger, la chica es mía, búscate la tuya! - la voz rasposa de Ymir llamó la atención de ambos, mientras la veían acercarse al sofá donde ambos estaban sentados, dando zancadas. Historia sonrió, entornando los ojos, e Ymir tiró de su brazo para levantarla de allí y llevársela.

-Oye, no exageres. Tengo cara de secuestrador, o qué?

-Tienes cara de psicópata, que es lo mismo. Aléjate de mi chica, Jaeger. - replicó la muchacha de pecas en el rostro, seňalándole con el dedo índice. Pero Eren sabía que ella bromeaba. Sin embargo, no tenía ánimos para reír.

En su mente sólo habría espacio para una persona aquella noche.

Mikasa.

* * *

 **Aghhh, por fín actualicé. Esta fue mi última semana de clases y quería dejar todo listo en la universidad antes de ponerme a escribir de nuevo. Así podía dedicar todo mi tiempo a este capítulo, que en particular me hizo sentir muy emo, en especial la última escena.**

 **Bien, tenemos a un hermoso AruMika en progreso, y no me culpen, es que Armin y Mikasa son hermosos como amigos así que no puedo resistirme. Eren celoso, por favor, quería poner eso desde hace mucho. (Gracias a Adriana por ayudarme con esta escena. Adri, leerte me ha hecho mejorar mucho, en serio). Y mucho EreMikArmin en un mismo lugar porque mis tres niňos juntos son simplemente preciosos; y más Harry Potter, sí. Digamos que es una de las bases del lazo que los une a los tres, al menos en mi universo. Ahora saben cuál es mi headcanon con respecto a las casas en donde estarían EMA de haber ido a Hogwarts, lmao.**

 **Para los que no saben que Mikasa puede llegar a tener una mente algo macabra, deberían ver Kunren Heidan si no lo han hecho. No olviden que también puede llegar a ser un poco cruel, eso también es canon. Tenía muchas ganas de escribir el pasado de Mikasa. Sé que ahora comprenden un par de cosas mejor que antes.**

 **Kiyomi! xD. Tampoco pude evitar incluirla. Para mí que la embajadora de Hizul es familiar de Mikasa, así que decidí hacerla su tía abuela aquí.**

 **Para los que no saben qué hacemos los judíos en la noche del viernes (o qué deberíamos hacer, porque yo no soy practicante), celebramos el Shabat. Búsquenlo en Google y entenderán mejor ;)**

 **La escena de Ymir y Eren se me ocurrió después de volver a ver el primer episodio de Junior High. Tenía que hacerlo.**

 **Bien, queridos lectores, eso fue todo por hoy. Perdonen la demora, y espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo. Gracias por leer, por sus buenas vibras y por sus reviews. Nos leemos a la próxima!**


	14. No todo es tan bueno como esperas

-Entra al maldito coche ahora, Mikasa.

Levi no estaba bromeando. Mikasa lo sabía; pero no pensaba dar el brazo a torcer.

Así como no imaginaba que su hermano la encontrara caminando por una de las calles de Shiganshina mientras conducía la patrulla policíaca, justo antes de que ella llegara a la estación de trenes para regresar a Trost.

-Ah! Levi, suéltame, me lastimas! - se quejó ella. Mikasa siempre había sido fuerte, pero Levi lo era aún más, así que no podía zafarse de él con facilidad.

-Entra al maldito coche, dije. - bramó él, con voz áspera. Ella apretó la mandíbula, mirándolo con fiereza.

-Bien. - exclamó la chica, con el ceňo fruncido. Levi la soltó cuando ella bajó de la acera, sin dejar de mirarla con severidad, al tiempo que los ojos de Mikasa se mantenían fijos en los de él, llenos de furia.

Cuando su hermana entró en el auto, Levi alzó la pequeňa maleta con ruedas que ella llevaba y la metió en el baúl.

Un minuto después, el capitán echaba a andar su vehículo, sabiendo que Mikasa no hablaría la primera.

-Entonces viniste a Shiganshina y no pensabas decirme una sola palabra? - le reclamó mientras conducía. Ella miraba por la ventana, de brazos cruzados y frunciendo el entrecejo tanto como podía.

Hubo silencio. Levi esperó unos segundos.

-Perderé el tren a Trost, así que déjame bajar...

-Me importa una mierda si pierdes el tren; no irás a ningún lado. Ahora, respóndeme la pregunta que te hice. - Más silencio. Levi suspiró; siempre había sido difícil hablar con Mikasa. - Quiero que sepas que cuanto más te tardes en responderme, más te tardarás en volver, así que habla, o no saldrás de Shiganshina hoy, Mikasa.

-Tch. - murmuró ella, sin mirarlo. - No pensaba decir nada, así como tú no me consultaste antes de llevar a Kenny a nuestra casa.

-Dios, dame paciencia. - suspiró Levi entre dientes. - Mikasa, no tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago.

-No, no tienes que hacerlo, y yo tampoco. Tengo que irme ahora. - Mikasa se inclinó para abrir la puerta del asiento del copiloto; pero Levi adivinó sus intenciones y fue más rápido que ella, sujetándola del brazo con fuerza.

-No irás a ninguna puta parte, Mikasa! - gritó cabreado, bloqueando las puertas con el seguro automático antes de detener el auto. - Compórtate como la persona adulta y razonable que se supone que eres, y entiende de una vez por todas que no todo debe ser como tú lo concibes! - Levi echaba chispas por los ojos, evidentemente molesto. Ella lo miraba ahora, un poco aturdida. Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que su hermano mayor no le gritaba de esa forma. - El mundo no es sólo blanco y negro, Mikasa. También hay grises, y debes madurar y entender eso.

Él la soltó. Ella parpadeó y masajeó su muňeca para disipar el dolor. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un minuto; Levi resopló y golpeó el volante.

-Familia es familia. - continuó un rato después, intentando calmarse. - Lo quieras o no, Kenny es nuestro tío; cometió errores y pagó por ellos, pero ahora es un anciano que no puede valerse por sí mismo y que necesita de nosotros, puedes entender eso?

-Lo que puedo entender es que nunca hemos sido familia para él, de lo contrario, no habría hecho lo que hizo. No me importa si cometió errores y si ya los pagó o no. Lo quiero lejos de mí. Puede que sea tu tío, pero no es el mío.

-Claro. Hagamos una prueba de ADN y veamos si lo es o no. Qué crees que habría hecho papá con él, a pesar de sus errores? Piensa, Mikasa: crees que Samuel Ackerman habría dejado a su hermano en la calle?

Mikasa volvió a mirar por la ventana, mientras Levi esperaba su respuesta.

-No. Pero a Kenny no le importó dejarnos sin nada. - respondió ella con frialdad. Su hermano mayor suspiró de nuevo.

-Y crees que lo olvidé? Pero no puedo pasar el resto de mi vida pensando en eso, Mikasa.

Hubo silencio entre ambos. Mikasa volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

-Increíble. - murmuró la chica en voz baja. Levi apagó el motor del automóvil.

-Si tienes algo que decir, dilo ya. No te lo guardes; es el momento de escupirlo.

Mikasa suspiró, pero siguió sin mirarlo.

-Increíble que el mejor policía de Shiganshina sea tan ingenuo y se haya dejado embaucar por su tío criminal, que acaba de salir de la cárcel.

Levi se llevó el puňo a los labios y apretó la mandíbula. Tenía que calmarse o Mikasa iba a sacarlo de quicio.

-Bien. No intentaré darte más explicaciones porque es inútil. Creo que debes aprender un par de lecciones antes para que comprendas que el mundo no gira a tu alrededor, Mikasa. Te lo diré de esta manera: Kenny se queda con nosotros, y punto. - Levi tomó aire antes de seguir hablando. - Te doy un par de consejos, mocosa: aprende que no todo es como tú quieres que sea, y aprende a confiar en las decisiones de otros, por absurdas que parezcan. Si no tienes una solución mejor para ofrecer, es mejor que guardes silencio. Está claro?

Levi encendió el coche de nuevo. Su hermana no iba a mirarlo.

-Espero que tu confianza en él valga la pena. - murmuró ella. Levi apenas pudo oírla; entonces resopló.

-No confío en él. Pero no tengo más opción. No me tomes por idiota, Mikasa; sabes que no lo soy.

-Pues no lo parece. - masculló la chica.

-Qué dijiste? - la voz de Levi se tornó áspera y amenazante de nuevo. Mikasa se aclaró la garganta.

-Que me lleves a la estación. Estoy a dos minutos de perder el tren.

Levi frunció el entrecejo y resopló.

-Me importa una mierda. - dijo, cambiando la dirección del automóvil. Mikasa lo notó y se inclinó hacia adelante, observando el camino frente a ellos en un gesto de desagradable sorpresa.

-Levi! Que voy a perder el tren!

-Y yo dije que me importa una mierda. - respondió él, con el rostro inexpresivo. Mikasa odiaba esa cara, porque cuando Levi la hacía, significaba que ella estaba obligada a hacer lo que él dijera, sin derecho a objetar.

-A dónde me llevas? - le exigió. Él aceleró la velocidad, pero no respondió. - Levi! Que a dónde me llevas?!

-Hanji quiere verte, eso es seguro. Isabel y Farlan están de visita en casa, y les alegrará verte también, sin duda. También hablarás con Kenny...

-Pero qué mierda...? No! No haré eso! - exclamó ella, indignada, casi saltando de su asiento. Su hermano mayor asintió.

-Sabes por qué lo harás, Mikasa? No porque Kenny se lo merezca, sino porque voy a enseňarte a dejar de ser una mocosa malcriada y a hacerte saber que hay momentos en los que debes tragarte el maldito orgullo.

-Pero... Levi! No... Tú no eres papá ni mamá! No pretendas darme órdenes! - gruňó la chica, apretando los puňos hasta que sus uňas se enterraron en las palmas de sus manos y la hicieron sangrar. Pero ella no lo notaría hasta un rato después.

-No soy papá ni mamá, pero te crié cuando ellos se fueron. Así que cierra la boca y no vuelvas a abrirla el resto del camino. - el capitán volvió a hacer ese gesto que Mikasa odiaba. Ella lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, encendida de ira. Aquella mirada fulminante habría funcionado con cualquier otro, pero no con Levi; él la conocía bien, y ella a él. Mikasa sabía que no había nada que lo hiciera ceder.

Y Levi sabía que su hermana menor habría quemado medio mundo en ese instante si hubiera podido.

No había nada más que decir.

Bueno, al menos no tendría que regresar en tren a Trost. Levi iba a pagarle el tiquete de avión después de todo lo que había sucedido.

* * *

-Eren! Llegaste!

La vocecita de Faye fue lo primero que Eren escuchó al abrir la puerta principal de la residencia Jaeger. El muchacho soltó sus maletas cuando la vió correr hacia él, y la alzó en brazos, al tiempo que la niňa lo abrazaba con fuerza. Eren sintió un calor abrumador en el fondo de su estómago, la tibieza reconfortante de volver a casa y ver a su familia a salvo. Era la primera vez que sentía algo como eso, y las lágrimas golpearon sus ojos, pero no las dejó salir.

Había tenido pesadillas angustiosas después de escuchar sobre el pasado de Mikasa, y pensó que no cesarían hasta volver a ver a sus padres y a su hermana.

-Sí, sí. Aquí estoy, pitufina. - respondió, poniéndola en el suelo de nuevo.

-Trajiste algo para mí de Shiganshina? Dime que sí, dime que sí! - dijo Faye entre saltitos. Eren arrugó la cara.

-Oye, déjame entrar, sí? Mocosa grosera. Si no me dejas en paz, no te daré nada... Mamá. - Eren se interrumpió al ver a Carla entrar en el vestíbulo para recibirlo. Ella le sonrió a su hijo, mientras el ama de llaves llevaba las maletas del chico a su habitación. Eren enmudeció y palideció por unos instantes, incapaz de moverse de su sitio, recreando aquellas imágenes desastrosas en su cabeza; entonces sintió un extraňo escozor en los ojos, y unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla.

Y lo hizo, para sorpresa de Carla, que también lo abrazó. Su hijo había crecido mucho, ella lo sabía; pero no fue hasta que él la estrechó que supo lo mucho que se había estirado. Eren estaba ahora más alto que ella, pero cuando lo miró a los ojos, supo que no dejaba de ser aquel niňo que ella había dado a luz hacía casi veinte aňos. Ella acarició su rostro y se irguió en la punta de sus pies para poder besarle la mejilla.

Eren retuvo sus lágrimas y le sonrió con la misma dulzura que cuando era un niňo. Nadie podía negar que aquel muchacho era el vivo retrato de su madre.

-Y esto a qué se debe? Qué bicho te ha picado? Me llamas mamá y luego me abrazas... Bueno, creo que hoy lloverán galletas. - se burló la mujer, con la mano en la boca para no soltar una risa. Eren rodó los ojos, tanto por el gesto de Carla como porque Faye tiraba de su pantalón para obligarlo a entregarle su obsequio. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de sonreír.

-Eh, es que no puedo hacer esto ni un día porque todo el mundo pierde la cabeza.

-No, perderé la cabeza si no te quitas ese intento patético de bigote y barba que tienes en la boca. Y córtate ese pelo, por favor, Eren. Si amas a tu madre un poco, córtate ese pelo. - suplicó Carla, con una mano en el pecho y otra en la cara de su hijo. Faye se burló con una carcajada.

-Mami tiene razón, Eren. Pareces un vagabundo. - dijo la niňa. Eren torció la boca.

-Vale. Ahora no te daré tu regalo por esa grosería. - replicó, mirándola con alivez desde arriba. Faye hizo un puchero.

-Mamá! Dile que no sea malo! - sollozó. Eren ahogó una risa y la alzó en brazos de nuevo, mientras Carla se cruzaba de brazos.

-Eren, qué te pasó en Shiganshina? Vienes de una boda o de un retiro espiritual? Qué le ha pasado a mi hijo?

Eren no respondió de inmediato, sino que besó a su hermana en la mejilla y a su madre en la frente. Carla estaba sorprendida, pero también maravillada.

-Nada. Es sólo que... - el muchacho hizo una pausa y miró a su madre a los ojos con una ternura infantil que derritió el corazón de Carla. - Te quiero, mamá.

Era inevitable que los ojos de aquella mujer se inundaran de lágrimas. Eren volvió a besarla, aunque no con tanta insistencia como la vez anterior. En realidad, se sentía un poco extraňo, pero le agradaba haber podido decirle a su madre que la amaba; era necesario y ella se lo merecía.

La puerta se abrió y vieron entrar a Grisha, quien agitaba el cuello de su camisa.

-Dios santo, qué calor hace allá afuera. - comentó. Faye bajó de los brazos de su hermano tan rápido como pudo para ir a recibir a su padre.

-Papi! Eren regresó, y me trajo un regalo de Shiganshina pero no quiere dármelo. - anunció la pequeňa, ahora en brazos del doctor.

-Ah sí? Bien, supongo que habrás hecho algo que le molestó. - respondió, entrando en el vestíbulo. - Cómo estás, Eren? Te fue bien en tu viaje?

Eren miró a Carla, desconcertado. Parpadeó varias veces y entreabrió la boca, como si no supiera qué contestar.

Había pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que Grisha Jaeger preguntó a su hijo cómo le había ido en algún lugar, o algo relacionado con su vida. Así que el corazón de Eren dió un salto. Carla lo codeó para que reaccionara.

-Eh... Bueno, sí. Historia te envió saludos, por cierto. Y... a ti también, mamá.

-Sí, bueno. Gracias. - dijo el doctor, acercándose a su esposa para saludarla con un beso. - Estaré en el estudio. Tengo papeles que revisar.

Grisha bajó a Faye de sus brazos y entró a la sala de estar para subir las escaleras. Eren seguía confundido, incapaz de moverse de su sitio. Su madre le frotó la espalda cariňosamente.

-Creo que no estaría mal intentar hacer las paces con tu padre también. Está de buen humor últimamente.

Eren tartamudeó antes de hablar.

-Eh... Crees que pueda hablarle sobre... Ya tú sabes. Lo de la escuela de chefs... - preguntó con timidez. Carla asintió.

-Inténtalo. Nunca es tarde para eso.

Las palabras de Carla le habían hecho recordar lo que Mikasa le dijo aquel fín de semana en la casa de playa. Y sí. Quizás esta vez lograra hacer que su padre entendiera al fín.

-Oye, y mi regalo? - sollozó Faye, haciendo otro puchero. Eren le alborotó el pelo antes de caminar hacia las escaleras.

-Ve a mi habitación y búscalo en mi maleta, a ver si así dejas de molestarme, enana.

-De verdad me dejas entrar? - preguntó Faye con excitación. Eren resopló.

-Sí. Pero no toques nada más, o me daré cuenta si lo has hecho.

-Yay! - La niňa saltó de felicidad, haciendo que Carla riera mientras veía a sus hijos subir por las escaleras que daban al segundo piso. Eren estaba nervioso, incluso temeroso. Pero nada podía salir mal, no esta vez, cuando su padre parecía dispuesto a hablar con su hijo como nunca antes.

Entonces tocó la puerta del estudio, aunque un poco reluctante. Pero su padre respondió al instante. Ya no podía echarse para atrás.

-Adelante. - dijo Grisha. Eren abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

-Pap... - Eren se aclaró la garganta. - Papá... Podemos hablar?

Grisha alzó una ceja, mirándolo por encima de los papeles que tenía en la mano. Luego asintió.

-Seguro. Entra y siéntate.

Así lo hizo. Hubo un par de segundos de incómodo silencio, hasta que Grisha dejó el papel sobre el escritorio y se quitó los lentes.

-Y entonces, de qué querías hablar? - pronunció el padre sin dejar de mirarlo. Eso hizo sentir a Eren un poco intimidado, sin duda.

Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que él y Grisha hablaron sin discutir?

-Diablos... - murmuró el muchacho. - Es cierto que he sido inmaduro y... Dios, esto es difícil. - murmuró otra vez, rascándose la cabeza. - Papá... Sólo quiero que me dejes demostrarte que puedo hacerlo; que no seré un buen médico porque no es eso lo que me gusta. Pero si me dejas estudiar en la escuela de repostería, juro que seré el mejor...

Grisha resopló, masajeándose el puente de la nariz como si acabase de oír la cosa más decepcionante de su vida. Eso detuvo el discurso de Eren, quien supo de inmediato que había sido inútil tocar aquella puerta y entrar en ese lugar.

-A eso viniste, Eren? - preguntó. Eren no respondió. - Bien. Entonces repetiré por última y milésima vez lo que he dicho durante mucho tiempo: no deshonrarás el apellido Jaeger, Eren. Ya has tenido suficiente con todo el tiempo que te he soportado en esta casa sin aprovechar tu tiempo en algo útil para tu vida.

-Porque no me lo has permitido! Podría hacer algo útil si me dejaras hacer las cosas en las que soy bueno!...

-Eren, esta conversación será inútil mientras no aceptes que debes obedecer una orden. Si eso era lo único que tenías para decir, puedes marcharte. Tengo cosas que hacer. - advirtió Grisha con indiferencia, encendiendo la ira de Eren.

-En qué puto siglo crees que vives? Por qué se supone que debo obedecer algo tan absurdo como eso?

-Porque yo lo digo! - Grisha golpeó el escritorio, y aquel golpe se oyó en el primer piso. - Porque mientras vivas en esta casa, harás lo que yo diga, me has entendido? Porque debes pagar las consecuencias de tus actos.

-Cuáles actos? De qué estás hablando? - exclamó Eren con la voz ronca. Hubo silencio. Las cejas de Eren se arquearon en un rictus de cruda y dolorosa realización. - Tú estás... Aún me culpas por lo que le pasó al abuelo?

Grisha tampoco respondió esta vez. Eren se rompió por dentro en mil pedazos. Su padre no necesitaba hablar; el silencio sólo era una confirmación de lo que había pensado durante aňos.

-Joder. Y yo que creía que tenía un padre. Pero está bien, ya no tendrás que lamentarte por eso; no volverás a verme la puta cara.

Antes de marcharse, Eren pateó el escritorio. Cuando Grisha quiso reclamarle, él ya estaba fuera, y Carla lo esperaba al final del corredor.

-Eren, qué pas... Eren!

Eren la ignoró. Caminó a grandes pasos hacia su dormitorio y sacó otra maleta; abrió su closet y sacó de allí toda la ropa que pudo, mientras Faye lo observaba boquiabierta.

-Eren, a dónde vas? - le preguntó su hermanita. Él no respondió. Carla entró en la habitación en ese instante, y sus ojos se abrieron temerosos al verlo meter la ropa en las maletas.

-Eren, qué estás haciendo? Qué pasó con Grisha allá adentro?

-...Me largo de aquí, y no intentes detenerme, Carla. - respondió el muchacho, un rato después. Su madre pudo notar que la voz se le había quebrado y se acercó a él, pero Eren se apartó con rudeza.

-Eren, escúchame: hablaré con tu padre. Haré lo que sea necesario para que arreglen las cosas, sea lo que sea que haya pasado, pero por lo que más quieras, deja esas maletas allí y no cometas una locura.

Una vez más, no hubo respuesta. Enfurecido, Eren terminó de hacer su maleta y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Hagas lo que hagas, eso no cambiará el hecho de que no soy hijo de ese hombre. Así que no lo intentes, porque es inútil.

-Eren! - gritaron Faye y Carla al mismo tiempo. Lo vieron alejarse y bajar las escaleras que daban al vestíbulo. Pero él no se detuvo.

-Eren, por favor. Piénsalo mejor. - insistió Carla. La angustia era casi palpable en la voz de aquella mujer desesperada.

-Adiós, Faye. Pórtate bien, sí? - dijo el chico, agitando el pelo de su hermana. Faye sujetó su mano con lágrimas en los ojos, pero él se soltó. - Adiós, mamá. Te llamaré luego.

-Eren... - dijo Carla por última vez, sabiendo que no podía detenerlo. Eren nunca se detenía, no era su estilo.

-Eren, no te vayas... - suplicó Faye. Pero él no escuchó.

Un rato después, vieron su BMW atravesar el portón de la residencia Jaeger.

Carla tendría una acalorada discusión con su esposo, y Faye iba a desear que Mikasa estuviese allí ese día.

Eren no pararía de llorar el resto de la tarde, y nadie lo vería, porque él no quería ser visto. Debía pensar ahora dónde iba a pasar la noche de ese día.

* * *

Armin acabó su malteada y miró su teléfono. Eran las 3pm de aquel domingo y el calor era casi insoportable, por lo que quiso quedarse un rato más bajo el parasol de la mesa del café donde estaba.

Hubiera deseado que Eren lo llamara, pero eso no iba a pasar; un par de días atrás había ido a casa de los Jaeger para hablarle, pero sólo se encontró con Carla diciéndole que Eren se había marchado y que no sabía dónde estaba. Reiner no lo sabía, tampoco Bertholdt, y mucho menos Annie.

Diablos, si Annie era la culpable de cualquier cosa que le hubiese pasado a Eren, iba a matarla.

Estaba preocupado, por su mejor amigo, y también por un asunto que no lo dejaba dormir en paz.

-Armin?

Una voz conocida lo hizo mirar hacia arriba. La chica de cabello negro tapó la luz del sol que golpeaba en una esquina de la mesa.

-Mikasa? Hey, no esperaba verte por aquí... - dijo él, sonriente. Ella se quitó las gafas de sol que llevaba puestas.

-Puedo sentarme?

-Por supuesto. - contestó Armin sin demora, seňalando la silla de al lado. Mikasa tomó asiento y puso una malteada sobre la mesa. - Cómo estás? No te ví desde que salimos de Shiganshina hace una semana.

-Hmm. - murmuró ella, tomando un sorbo de su bebida. - Un poco ocupada con las clases del campamento de verano, ya sabes. Armin... Estás bien?

Mikasa había pensado dos veces antes de hacer esa pregunta. No le gustaba meterse en asuntos ajenos, pero Armin era una cosa distinta; además, era la primera vez que lo veía tan taciturno. Definitivamente ese no era el Armin de siempre.

Él levantó la mirada del suelo y le sonrió.

-Eres bastante observadora. La gente por lo general no se da cuenta de mis cambios de ánimo.

Mikasa se convirtió en un carnaval escarlata de pura vergůenza, llevándose los dedos a la boca.

-Eh... Yo... Lo siento. Es que... - tartamudeó, provocando la risa de Armin.

-Oye, está bien. No tienes que disculparte, en serio. Pero no, tienes razón. Estoy preocupado.

-Yo... Es por Eren, verdad? - preguntó ella con timidez. Armin asintió.

-Lleva una semana desaparecido y nadie lo ha visto.

-Lo sé. La seňora Jaeger también lo está. Dice que... él la ha llamado, pero no quiere decirle dónde está ahora.

El muchacho rubió suspiró con pesadumbre.

-No dirá una mierda. Lo conozco. Si lo encuentro, será por pura casualidad.

-Pero... eres su mejor amigo. Por qué no te lo diría a ti?

-Porque es un idiota. Porque está molesto conmigo y no sé la razón.

Mikasa frunció el entrecejo.

-Molesto? Desde cuándo?

-Desde la boda de Historia e Ymir. No lo sé... Es un imbécil. A veces quiero matarlo, Mikasa; no sé cómo he podido lidiar con Eren por tanto tiempo.

Armin se veía frustrado. Ella arqueó los labios con tristeza, porque en verdad deseaba poder ayudarlo.

-Y qué hay de sus otros amigos? Les has preguntado?

-A medio mundo. Y no hay rastro de ese cabrón. No quiero ni imaginar cómo está Carla, o Faye.

Mikasa torció la boca, mientras Armin acomodaba su cola de caballo.

-Faye llora todos los días, y la seňora Jaeger... Bueno, la única razón por la que no llama a la policía es porque sabe que él está bien.

Él suspiró, con el puňo en los labios. Ella parecía haberse olvidado de su malteada.

-Fue culpa de Grisha... - comentó Armin.

-Sí. Lo sé.

Ambos hicieron silencio. Pero este no era un silencio incómodo, sino más bien cargado de aflicción. Mikasa odiaba admitirlo, pero en el fondo también estaba preocupada.

De repente, sus ojos se abrieron, cayendo en la cuenta de algo.

-Armin. - le llamó. Él apartó la vista de su teléfono, que siempre llevaba en la mano, por si a Eren se le ocurría textearlo o llamarlo.

-Hmm?

-Qué hay de su hermano?

-De quién? De Zeke?

-Sí. Él. Tienes su número?

-Sí, por qué?

-Bueno, si no está contigo que eres su mejor amigo, ni tampoco con los otros, o con... - Mikasa tragó saliva como si hubiese sido la cosa más amarga. - Su novia, creo que no puede haber acudido a más nadie que a él.

Armin arqueó las cejas.

-Tienes razón. Por qué no se me ocurrió antes? Bueno, no es que Eren y Zeke sean los hermanos más cercanos del mundo, pero sí. Eren debió acudir a él. Lo llamaré enseguida. - Armin marcó el número de Zeke, pero nadie respondió; luego marcó el del bar, por si alguien estaba allí, pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta. Entonces ladeó la cabeza mirando a Mikasa. - No. Nadie contesta. Creo que iré en un rato. Pero si Eren está con Zeke, eso no le agradará nada a Carla.

Ella se tardó un poco en volver a hablar.

-Creo que a ella le importa más tenerlo de vuelta que saber dónde se encuentra.

-Sí. También tienes razón en eso.

Hubo silencio de nuevo. A Mikasa le sorprendió ver que Armin era el callado esta vez; sin embargo, quiso esperar a que él hablara de nuevo. Ella no era buena con las palabras, y mucho menos forzando una conversación. Pero con Armin era distinto; aquel chico era de esas personas con las que una charla simplemente surgía. Ella jamás tenía que buscarla.

-Mikasa. - le llamó él esta vez. Ella alzó la mirada.

-Sí?

Armin se tardó un rato. Se veía inseguro, incluso sudoroso; Mikasa intuyó bien que no estaba en su mejor momento.

-Esto puede parecerte estúpido, incluso absurdo, pero... Crees que es bueno decirle a alguien que es importante para ti, aunque no tengas ninguna chance con esa persona?

Rayos. Entonces era eso. Armin estaba enamorado.

Mikasa tartamudeó un poco antes de decir algo. En realidad nunca se había puesto a pensar en algo así.

-Eh... Um... Supongo que es mejor decir las cosas antes que ahogarse con ellas... Nunca sabrás si la tierra da frutos si no la riegas.

-Crees... que eso sea buena idea?

En un impulso casi maternal, Mikasa sujetó la mano de Armin con calidez, mirándolo de la misma forma. Armin, a su vez, se sintió honrado de haber encontrado a alguien como ella por amiga. Mikasa no hablaba mucho, pero sus ojos lo decían todo; y en aquel momento, la gentileza con la que lo miraba era todo lo que él necesitaba.

-Armin.

Su voz sonaba profunda, casi como un regaňo. Tiempo después, Armin se reiría de eso.

-Sí?

-Siempre es mejor intentarlo.

Él sonrió.

-Sí. - dijo, mirando hacia el frente. Fue entonces cuando sus ojos notaron el resplandor en la carretera de un vehículo que ya conocía. - Joder! Es él! - exclamó, poniéndose de pie. Mikasa arqueó una ceja. - Es Eren!

Y Eren lo vió desde su BMW, y también a Mikasa. Tenía el ceňo fruncido y una mirada fulminante. Dos segundos después, el coche echó a andar, y Armin no pudo alcanzarlo.

-Mierda! - bufó, regresando a la mesa. - Qué le pasa a ese hijo de p...? Creo que voy a buscarlo. Mikasa, gracias por todo, sí? Creo que tenemos que venir a conversar más seguido. - dijo, con una sonrisa. Ella asintió y lo vió alejarse y entrar en su camioneta, esperando que pudiera alcanzar a un Eren enojado y testarudo. Entonces recordó que su malteada comenzaba a calentarse y tomó otro sorbo, intentando adivinar la razón por la que Eren estaba molesto con Armin.

Pero no imaginaba que Eren sólo sentía envidia de su mejor amigo por una razón.

Su cercanía con Mikasa.

Mikasa tenía razón: Eren estaba con Zeke. Pero de dónde diablos había salido esta chica que siempre tenía razón en todo? Bien, Armin estaba maravillado, pero eso no arregló las cosas entre él y Eren. De hecho, Eren ni siquiera quiso hablarle; tuvo que preguntarle todo a Zeke y sólo así supo que su mejor amigo estaba viviendo con él, y que había comenzado a trabajar en el bar hasta ahorrar dinero suficiente y poder mudarse a otro lugar. Al menos ahora podría decirle a Carla dónde estaba su hijo, aunque eso sólo enfureciera más a Eren. Después de todo eso, aún tenía algo que resolver. Este parecía ser el verano más agitado de su vida.

.

Annie y él no llevaban mucho tiempo en el malecón. Se habían citado allí, ya que Armin quería evitar tener que invitarla a cualquier cosa, pues no se lo merecía. Ella se veía impaciente, y él, un poco ansioso.

-Hace mucho debió tomar esa decisión. - continuó Annie. Armin ladeó la cabeza.

-Le ha tomado tanto tiempo como a ti te ha tomado contarle a Eren que ya no seguirás con él.

-Esto es diferente, Armin...

-No! No lo es. Sabes que no, Annie. Lo que pasa entre Eren y su padre es algo que él no puede evitar; lo que pasa contigo es algo que tú pudiste evitar desde antes que pasara más tiempo. Las comparaciones no te convienen ahora.

-Lo haré. Le diré todo, pero este no es el mejor momento...

-No busques excusas. Es mejor que se lo digas ahora, y no cuando crea que todo está bien.

Los dos callaron. Annie miró hacia el suelo, mientras Armin lanzaba trozos de galleta a las gaviotas en el agua.

-Armin, por qué haces esto?

-Qué cosa?

-Eren es tu mejor amigo, pero sigues encubriéndome... Ya deberías haberle dicho todo.

Armin suspiró, intentando armarse de una paciencia que estaba a punto de perder.

-No me hagas esa pregunta. No te gustaría saber la respuesta.

Annie lo miró con indignación esta vez.

-Eso es absurdo.

-No. No lo es. Y no preguntes.

-Claro que sí, Armin. Dime. Quiero saber por qué has callado hasta aquí, si he estado en tus manos todo este maldito tiempo. Debe haber una razón fuerte para que me cubras como lo has hecho hasta ahora y tengo derecho de saberla.

Armin movió la pierna insistentemente.

-No.

-Dímela, Armin. - insistió la chica, observándolo echar la última migaja de galleta al agua.

-No.

Dos segundos de silencio. Annie resopló.

-Dímela. Ya.

Armin apretó los puňos. Luego sujetó su rostro y la besó tan efusivamente como pudo.

Le dolía, le quemaba, pero a sus dieciocho aňos, era lo mejor que había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Sí. Al fín se sentía libre. Aunque esa libertad doliera un poco.

-Por eso. Esa es la razón. Estás feliz ahora? Porque yo no, Annie. - dijo, y se marchó, dejándola muda, inmóvil y atónita.

Tan atónita como él al no creer lo que acababa de hacer.

Por qué había esperado tanto tiempo?

* * *

 **Lamento la demora. Esta semana sufrí de lo que llaman bloqueo de escritor, a pesar de tener todas las escenas en la cabeza; simplemente no sabía cómo escribirlas. Así que aquí tienen. En el próximo capítulo sabremos al fín qué hace Annie. Y no se desesperen por la falta de interacción entre Eren y Mikasa; recuerden que su relación avanza lentamente, pero segura. Gracias por esperar, y disfruten su lectura.**

 **Dejen sus reviews ;) y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	15. Un tema delicado

Comparado con Trost, Shiganshina era un pueblo pequeňo. Hanji estaba maravillada ante lo enorme de aquella ciudad a la que acababa de llegar, con un aeropuerto enorme y tiendas lujosas. Cuando Mikasa la vió entrar a la terminal de pasajeros, notó que su vientre había crecido un poco más. Siempre había sido algo curioso para ella ver la diferencia de estatura entre su hermano mayor y su esposa: Hanji compartía la misma estatura con Mikasa, mientras que Levi era unos diez centímetros más bajo; así que ahora que Hanji estaba embarazada, el panorama era simplemente cómico. Iban tomados de la mano, lo cual resultaba bastante inusual para una pareja poco convencional como ellos: Levi era un tipo huraňo, perfeccionista, serio, estoico (mucho más que su hermana menor) y nada romántico, mientras que la emotividad y entusiasmo permanentes de Hanji la hacían pasar por hiperactiva, e incluso algo lunática; sin embargo, el capitán Ackerman se había vuelto un poco sobreprotector ahora que esperaba un hijo, y a juicio de Mikasa, le ponía de los nervios ver que Hanji se alejara de él aunque fuera por unos centímetros. Pero la pareja no iba sola: un hombre rubio y muy alto entraba a la terminal detrás de ellos, y también el tío Kenny.

Mikasa no pudo evitar fruncir el labio en disgusto cuando lo vió con ellos, a pesar de saber que él también vendría.

-Hola. - le saludó Levi con el ceňo levemente fruncido, dándole una palmadita afectuosa en la mejilla. Ella asintió. - Llegaste bien?

-Sí. La camioneta está en el estacionamiento, creo que es suficiente para todos. - respondió Mikasa, con las llaves en la mano. - Hola, Hanji.

Hanji ya le había abrazado, sin percatarse de que sus anteojos maltrataban la mejilla de la chica. Mikasa le respondió con una palmadita en la espalda antes de que ella se alejara. Hanji se burló al ver que su joven cuňada jamás cambiaría: era igual a Levi.

-Estás bien? Ya comiste? - le preguntó, examinando sus ojos.

-No. Lo haré cuando regrese con Sasha...

-Mi querida sobrina. Qué hermosa estás. - la voz ronca de Kenny interrumpió las palabras de Mikasa, y nada pudo ser más irritante para ella. Kenny la encerró entre sus brazos como si quisiera asfixiarla. Pero ella no se movió ni un milímetro.

-Sí. Gracias. - dijo con indiferencia, provocando una carcajada odiosa en el más viejo de los Ackerman, antes de soltarla.

-Qué niňa más dulce. - se burló. Entonces se quitó el sombrero que llevaba puesto y lo puso en su cabeza, lo que sólo irritó más a la chica. Mikasa no tardó más de un segundo en devolverlo con la misma indiferencia con la que había hablado. No le importaba si Levi la miraba con severidad; Kenny crispaba cada uno de sus nervios y eso era inevitable.

-Mikasa. Vaya, estás enorme. Hace cuánto no te veía? - preguntó el apuesto hombre rubio que iba junto a Levi, tendiéndole la mano a la muchacha. Iba vestido de civil, al igual que Levi. Ella la estrechó con amabilidad, aliviada de poder zafarse de la mirada de su hermano mayor y alejarse de su molesto tío de una vez por todas.

-Un par de aňos, comandante Smith. - respondió ella, reanudando la marcha hacia el estacionamiento del aeropuerto, donde esperaba por ellos la camioneta que Mikasa conduciría para llevarlos a su nuevo hogar. Varias de las pertenencias de los Ackerman habían sido trasladadas desde Shiganshina hasta Trost un par de días antes.

-Veo. Y cómo va la universidad? Sigues siendo tan excelente estudiante como en la secundaria?

Mikasa sonrió sutilmente y con amabilidad.

-Eso creo.

-Bueno, espero que no te presiones mucho. Está bien disfrutar la juventud, no es así, Hanji? - comentó el comandante, haciendo que la mujer de anteojos resoplara.

-Es inútil intentar convencerla, Erwin. La chica es más juiciosa que una novicia.

-Eso quiere decir que no tienes novio aún. - bromeó Erwin. Mikasa ladeó la cabeza.

-En realidad no...

-Y así seguirá. No quiero dolores de cabeza. - intervino Levi, frunciendo el entrecejo. Mikasa chasqueó la lengua.

-Déjala en paz, Levi. Ya es hora. - dijo Hanji, tirando de su brazo en protesta. Levi gruňó mientras veía a Erwin reír.

-Oi, Erwin, no le des ideas a la mocosa.

-Pero si no está mal tener un novio a su edad. Cuál es el problema, Levi? - insistió Hanji. El comandante Smith asintió.

-Eso es cierto.

-Los hombres a esa edad sólo quieren una cosa. Y si uno de ellos se atreve a tocarla, le sacaré la mierda a golpes.

Todos rieron, excepto Levi y Mikasa. Pero Kenny soltó una risotada irritante y exagerada, al tiempo que ponía las manos sobre los hombros de su sobrina, apretándola con tanta fuerza que ella no pudo soltarse. Kenny lo hacía a propósito; Mikasa lo sabía.

-Bueno, supongo que tiene a más de uno babeando, así que tenemos unos cuantos culos que patear, sobrino. - comentó, aún riendo. Los demás callaron. Erwin, que era bastante observador, notó de inmediato la incomodidad y fastidio en la cara de la muchacha, y se las arregló para alejarla del viejo. Erwin era el mejor amigo de Levi, y conocía a Mikasa desde muy niňa, así como sabía bien cuánto le fastidiaba tener a su tío paterno cerca. Él tampoco había estado de acuerdo con la decisión de Levi de acoger a Kenny en su casa: el comandante Smith conocía bien el historial de delitos de Kenny Ackerman, y no era para nada una persona confiable.

Sin embargo, él y Hanji sabían que Levi tenía sus razones.

Aún faltaba algún trecho para llegar al estacionamiento de la planta baja del aeropuerto, cuando Mikasa aceleró el paso para alejarse de su familia, hastiada. Erwin se le acercó y le dió una palmada amistosa en la espalda, aprovechando la lejanía de los demás. Levi odiaba caminar lento, pero Hanji ya no era tan rápida como antes, así que no podía seguir el paso de su hermana mientras caminaba a la par de su mujer, quedándose atrás. Kenny, por fortuna, se había detenido en una de las islas para comprar cigarrillos.

-Alguien te ha dicho lo mucho que te pareces a ese hombrecito gruňón de allí atrás? - mencionó Erwin, caminando junto a ella. Mikasa alzó la vista, pues el comandante Smith era bastante alto.

-Todo el tiempo. - respondió la chica. Erwin asintió.

-Siempre le dije a tu hermano que habrías sido excelente cadete.

-Me gusta más la música. - dijo ella, con seriedad. Él le sonrió.

-Lo sé. Pero un Ackerman en la policía jamás sobra.

-Si es un Ackerman como Kenny, creo que preferiría tenerlo lejos, comandante.

Erwin volvió a reír, aunque con tristeza. Tras haber sido amigo de Levi por tantos aňos, aún le dolía un poco ver cómo los hermanos Ackerman habían escondido todo su dolor detrás de una máscara de impasibilidad y estoicismo, después de la muerte de sus padres. En especial Mikasa; ella era muy joven para eso. Y en cuanto a Levi... Bueno, Levi siempre había sido un poco amargado. Aún era increíble que Hanji se hubiera fijado en él.

-Mikasa... Sé lo que pasa. Levi me ha contado un poco y creo que tienes razón. - comentó Erwin. Mikasa relajó la tensión en su rostro: el comandante Smith siempre había tenido un cierto aire paternal que a ella le recordaba a su propio padre. Era un hombre muy maduro emocionalmente, y sus cejas pobladas inspiraban un gran respeto y confianza.

-De verdad cree eso?

-Sí. Verás, yo tampoco confío en Kenny. Ni Hanji, ni tampoco Levi. Pero él tiene sus razones para mantenerlo cerca. Siempre he considerado que eres una muchacha muy lista, y creo que no me equivoco, así que debes entender que tu hermano tiene una razón para hacer esto...

-Y entonces por qué no me la explica? Soy lo suficientemente mayor para entender eso también, cualquiera que sea su razón.

Erwin calló por un momento. Mientras caminaba, mesó su escasa barba, pensativo.

-Dime, cuál es la razón por la que no iniciaste una carrera como oficial de policía? - le preguntó. Mikasa arqueó una ceja, algo extraňada. Pero sólo se limitó a responder.

-Porque me gusta más la música. Ya se lo dije.

-Sí. Eso lo sé. Pero hay otra razón, no es así?

Él esperó la respuesta. Ella dudó.

-Porque no me interesa lidiar con los problemas de otras personas...

-Porque ya tienes suficiente con los tuyos, me equivoco? - le interrumpió. Mikasa asintió, un poco reluctante. - Bien. Es la misma razón por la que Levi no explica lo que hace: no le interesa que te preocupes por cosas que no puedes resolver. Está claro eso?

Ella asintió de nuevo. Sin embargo, tenía el ceňo fruncido otra vez; porque no quería preguntar más, a pesar de que habían muchos interrogantes en su cabeza. Erwin quiso reír: a veces Mikasa podía ser igual de gruňona que su hermano mayor.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué me obliga a soportar a Kenny. No tengo por qué.

-Bien. Hanji y yo hemos hablado con él sobre eso, y sabemos que tienes razón. Pero él dice que debes madurar, y hay cosas entre ustedes en las que ya no puedo intervenir. Creo que está en manos de Hanji convencerlo de eso ahora.

Era Mikasa quien se veía pensativa ahora. Un par de segundos después, los ojos grises de la muchacha se dirigieron hacia el hombre rubio que caminaba junto a ella, con una mirada inquisitiva.

-Mi hermano lo envió a hablarme, cierto?

Erwin soltó una risa que a Mikasa le hizo temblar ligeramente: la voz del comandante era profunda y sobrecogedora.

-Definitivamente eres una chica lista.

Antes de darse cuenta, habían llegado al estacionamiento. Mikasa los llevó hasta donde estaba la Toyota que había rentado para el viaje, así que todos subieron y ella encendió el automóvil para conducir hacia la nueva vivienda de Levi y Hanji.

-Te irás hoy mismo, Erwin? - preguntó Levi, desde el asiento del copiloto. Cosas de hermano mayor o no, era un poco paranoico cuando Mikasa iba al volante.

-Sí. En cuanto te presente al comandante de la policía de Trost. Tengo cosas que hacer maňana.

-Y tú, Mikasa, vendrás a vivir con nosotros al fín? - preguntó Hanji. Había una tensión creciente y horrible en el coche que no le gustaba, pero que probablemente ella se encargaría de hacer desaparecer.

Mikasa se tardó un poco en contestar, mientras doblaba a la izquierda.

-Prefiero tirarme de un barranco.

* * *

Eren pateó la barra mientras limpiaba. Odiaba eso; odiaba tener que trabajar para su hermano, odiaba estar lejos de casa. Odiaba todo lo que le había pasado recientemente y, por muy egoísta e inmaduro que eso se escuchara, extraňaba su vida de unos meses atrás. Todo parecía estar bien, a pesar de aquel asunto con su padre, pero al menos no lo había removido; su vida era fácil, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse y podía ser un idiota sin que eso tuviera consecuencias...

Hasta que ella apareció.

Maldita fuera Mikasa Ackerman, porque antes de ella no habían remordimientos ni momentos en los que creyera necesario tener que reflexionar sobre sus acciones. Por alguna razón, la voz de su conciencia no se callaba ahora; eso jamás había pasado antes: no con Annie, ni con Reiner, ni Bertholdt, ni siquiera con Armin... Bueno, en realidad, Armin había sido la voz de una conciencia externa que él jamás escuchaba. Pero ahora todo era distinto. La chica de cabello oscuro y ojos grises como la plata hacía que él se replanteara cada una de las cosas que había hecho con su vida, y si todo ello había valido la pena.

Y no. Nada había valido la pena.

A su edad, era un fracasado al que su padre odiaba. Había sido un imbécil con su madre y con su hermana sólo porque había estado enojado por mucho tiempo sin darse cuenta de eso, hasta ahora. Porque había ocultado toda su rabia bajo una máscara de arrogancia y frivolidad... Porque en ese instante se preguntaba una y otra vez quién era y qué debía hacer.

Probablemente, Armin le diría que debía poner sus pensamientos en orden antes de volverse loco. Pero no sabía cómo... Y tampoco quería hacerlo.

A veces el caos podía ser tan cómodo como desesperante.

La puerta principal del bar se abrió y Eren alzó la cabeza. Faltaban tres horas para abrir el lugar, e imaginó que eran Zeke o Pieck. Pero no. Una cabeza rubia se asomó por la puerta.

-Demonios. Al fín te veo. - dijo Armin, cerrando la puerta tras él. Eren frunció el entrecejo y agarró otra botella de la repisa para seguir limpiando. No tenía ninguna intención de hablar con Armin.

-Abrimos a las siete. - dijo, como si se dirigiera a un extraňo. - Los clientes están prohibidos antes de esa hora.

Armin suspiró, ladeando la cabeza.

-Eren, ya está bien de esta tontería, sí? Deja de comportarte como un niňo y hablemos.

-Sí, seňor Perfecto y Maduro. A qué vienes? A recordarme que siempre haces todo mejor que yo y que debo ser más sensato? No, Armin. No necesito eso. Ve con Ackerman mejor, y sigan jugando a la pareja perfecta. Son tal para cual después de todo.

Armin abrió los ojos como platos, completamente estupefacto. No sabía si reír o darle un golpe en la cara a su mejor amigo por sacar una conclusión tan apresurada y absurda.

-Pero qué mierda... Eren, has estado fumando hierba de nuevo?

Eren lo fulminó con la mirada antes de seguir limpiando.

-Hace meses no fumo hierba. Eso lo sabes.

-Entonces, a qué se debe la paranoia? No he venido a discutir. Sólo quiero hablar, Eren. Sólo eso.

-Hablar de qué, Armin? De que mi vida es una mierda? Eso ya lo sabes. Que me fuí de casa y no voy a volver porque Grisha es un hijo de puta? Eso también lo sabes. No hay nada más que decir; nada más que hablar.

Armin no dijo nada por un rato. Entonces tomó asiento frente a la barra, mientras seguía con sus ojos los movimientos de Eren.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Siempre. Pero no comprendo la actitud que has tenido últimamente, Eren. No soy el culpable de lo que te pasa. Y con respecto a lo de Mikasa... - Armin se detuvo unos segundos, intuyendo de qué iba la cosa. - No tengo nada con ella. Sólo somos amigos.

-Qué? Y eso qué me importa a mí? - exclamó el chico de cabello castaňo detrás de la barra. Se había puesto algo pálido, pero recuperó la compostura de inmediato.

-Bueno, es obvio que ella te atrae. De lo contrario no estarías montando esta escena.

Eren balbuceó nerviosamente antes de poder soltar una frase coherente.

-Pero qué... Joder. No sé de dónde sacas eso. Es a ti a quien te gusta, Armin. Tienen citas, se toman de las manos...

-Ahhh! - le interrumpió Armin en voz alta, chasqueando los dedos. - Lo dices por aquella vez en el café, verdad? Eren, es muy obvio que estás celoso; puedes negarlo a todo el mundo pero no a mí. Y puedes estar tranquilo, porque Mikasa es hermosa, pero no es mi tipo. Aunque, siendo sincero, tampoco esperaba que te fijaras en ella. Además, tú tienes a Annie...

Annie.

Armin tuvo que callar. Debía hablar con Eren, pero era algo demasiado complicado.

-Annie? Annie se olvidó de mí hace mil malditos siglos. Y no creas que me gusta Ackerman. - mintió Eren con la cara dura. - Tú me reemplazaste por ella, Armin. Y en mi peor momento.

-Bueno, eso se escucha muy romántico de tu parte. Pero tú y yo sabemos bien que no puedes mentirme. Sin embargo, ya no necesito preguntarte por qué estás molesto conmigo y es la única razón por la que no daré más vueltas al tema Mikasa, aunque me intrigue un poco saber cómo es que llegó a gustarte, si yo creí que la odiabas...

-Que no me gusta! - gritó Eren, golpeando la barra, un poco nervioso. Armin rodó los ojos y suspiró.

-Como sea... Ahora que ya resolví mi primer interrogante, creo que debemos hablar de algo más serio, Eren. Y creo que no puede esperar.

Eren resopló. Dejó los vasos de vidrio a un lado y puso los brazos sobre el mostrador, mirando hacia Armin.

-Estás bastante serio y mandón hoy. A qué se debe eso? No eras así hace unos aňos.

Armin frunció el entrecejo levemente.

-Supongo que no iba a ser el mismo niňo bobo de cuando tenía quince, o sí? - preguntó. Eren ladeó la cabeza e hizo un gesto para que continuara. - Bien. Dime primero cómo estás.

Eren suspiró, sacudiendo el trapo que tenía en la mano. Se quitó el delantal y se llevó las manos a la cara.

-Odio esto, Armin.

Hubo silencio. Armin apoyó la barbilla en su mano y torció la boca.

-Míralo del lado positivo: ahora no dependes de tu padre y puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-Pff. - resopló Eren. - Sin dinero es imposible hacer algo. Y vivir con Zeke apesta igual; no tengo confianza allí, y su novia es rara. Pero no tengo suficiente efectivo para mudarme a otro lugar.

-Bueno... Sabes que puedes irte a mi casa. Papá y mamá casi nunca están, y mi abuelo no se molestará; eso lo sabes.

Eren asintió.

-Lo pensaré. Qué era eso tan serio de lo que querías hablarme?

Armin tomó aire y Eren lo miró con algo de suspicacia, pues su mejor amigo parecía algo nervioso ahora. Hacía mucho tiempo no lo veía tan intranquilo. Armin solía sudar más de la cuenta si algo le incomodaba, y aunque Eren no era muy observador, esa era una característica en su mejor amigo que no podía obviar.

-Bien... Sé que me viste con Mikasa ese día en el café, pero no es porque estemos saliendo, ni nada de eso. Ella... me estaba aconsejando sobre algo.

-Eh? Qué mierda, Armin? Ahora le pides consejo a ella? - gruňó Eren con la voz ronca. Armin golpeó la barra.

-Joder, Eren. Vas a dejarme acabar o no? Es mejor cuando no me interrumpes.

Eren hizo una mueca de disgusto y agitó la mano, indicándole que continuara mientras él volvía a sus quehaceres.

-Escúpelo.

Armin tomó todo el aire que pudo. Si Eren tenía un arranque de ira después de que él le contara todo, estaba en todo su derecho.

-Tiene que ver con An...

La puerta se abrió en ese instante. Una mujer joven, de cabello oscuro y de baja estatura entró en el bar, encendiendo las luces delanteras.

-Hola, Eren. Ya acabaste? Zeke quiere que te encargues hoy de la caja registradora. - dijo Pieck, guardando unas llaves en su cartera. Armin maldijo en voz baja, mientras que Eren asentía, mirando a la novia de su hermano mayor.

-Vale. Algo más?

-No. No en realidad. - la muchacha miró hacia Armin. - Hola, chico rubio. Hace tiempo no te veía.

-Hola, Pieck. - respondió Armin, poniéndose en pie. Entonces le dió una palmada en el hombro a su mejor amigo. - Tienes cosas que hacer, bro. Hablamos luego. Adiós, Pieck. - dijo, y salió del lugar. Armin había estado a punto de hablar con Eren acerca del asunto de Annie y la interrupción de Pieck había sido un poco molesta.

Pero en el fondo, se sintió aliviado de no tener que tocar ese tema.

Quizá no era el momento apropiado.

* * *

-Carla Jaeger; es un placer conocerlos.

Carla estrechó la mano de Levi con una sonrisa, y luego la de Hanji. El verano casi acababa. Los Ackerman habían ido al centro comercial a comprar cosas de bebé, mientras que Carla había llevado a Faye y a Mikasa con ella para comprar los útiles escolares de la niňa para su siguiente aňo escolar. Allí se habían encontrado. Mikasa había intentado hacerse la ciega, pero Levi no desaprovechó oportunidad para conocer a la empleadora de su hermana en cuanto la vió.

-Jaeger? - preguntó el capitán. - Conozco ese apellido de antes. - dijo, frunciendo el ceňo mientras intentaba recordar. - Como sea, es un placer conocerla también.

-Mikasa nos ha hablado mucho de Faye, pero veo que es más preciosa de lo que decía, verdad, nena? - dijo Hanji, sonriéndole a la niňa de pelo castaňo y trenzas. Faye también sonrió, toda sonrojada.

-Gracias. - contestó la niňa con timidez. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Levi, porque parecía el hombre más atemorizante que había visto en su vida, así que prefería esconderse un poco detrás de Mikasa. Mientras que él aún intentaba recordar dónde había escuchado antes ese apellido.

-Bien, creo que ya debemos irnos. Debo trabajar esta noche y no me queda mucho tiempo. Espero que esté complacida con el trabajo de mi hermana, seňora Jaeger. - comentó Levi. La mujer asintió de inmediato.

-Usted debe estar orgulloso de ella, capitán. - respondió Carla, con una de sus sonrisas cálidas. Levi miró a su hermana menor y le dedicó una sonrisa débil pero genuina. Hacía mucho tiempo que los hermanos Ackerman no sonreían ampliamente, pero sabían reconocer una sonrisa afectuosa el uno en el otro.

Pero Mikasa no sonrió de vuelta cuando la mano de Levi alborotó su cabello.

-Lo estoy. Si necesita ayuda de la policía alguna vez, seňora Jaeger, pida que le comuniquen conmigo directamente, de acuerdo? Las inconsistencias que he encontrado en la Policía de Shiganshina son un tanto... desagradables. - comentó Levi, molesto.

-Bueno, gracias al cielo lo tenemos aquí a usted ahora. No dudo que hará un buen trabajo.

-Espero lo mismo. Que tenga un buen día; y tú también, Faye. - dijo el capitán, ahora agitando el pelo de la niňa. Mikasa estaba segura de que el embarazo de Hanji lo había vuelto un poco menos insensible, y no quería ni imaginar qué sería de él cuando naciera el bebé.

-Gracias. - dijeron Carla y Faye al unísono. Hanji también se despidió de ambas, mientras Levi le recordaba a su hermana menor que fuera a cenar con él el día siguiente. Necesitaba hablarle de un par de cosas. Los Ackerman siguieron su camino, al igual que Carla y las chicas, hasta detenerse en una tienda de música que llamó la atención de Faye.

-Mira, Mikasa! Aquí hay un violín! Me dijiste que el tuyo ya es viejo y no suena igual, así que puedes comprar este. - exclamó la niňa mientras seňalaba el instrumento, completamente excitada. Mikasa asintió y miró el precio...

Nada que estuviera a su alcance.

-Sí. Otro día, Faye. Ahora vámonos, sí? - comentó. Carla pudo notar el desánimo en la voz de la chica, así que también echó un vistazo al violín que se veía en la vitrina, sin decir una sola palabra al respecto.

-Niňas, quieren algo de comer? Creo que hemos caminado bastante, así que podríamos ir a un McDonalds antes de regresar a casa.

-Sí, por favor, mami. Tengo hambre. Tú también, verdad, Mikasa? - dijo la niňa, quien no deseaba excluir a su niňera de nada. Mikasa asintió, tomándola de la mano para apartarla de la vitrina. Carla sacó las llaves del coche a medida que se acercaban a la salida del centro comercial.

-Bien. Ten, Mikasa; espérenme en el auto mientras compro algo allí...

-Oh. No se moleste, Carla. Yo puedo ir.

-Ah. Está bien. - la mujer sacó unos billetes de su cartera y se los entregó a la muchacha. - Toma. Compra lo que quieras y quédate con el cambio.

-Pero...

-Sin peros. Ve. - dijo Carla, guiňándole el ojo. Faye soltó una risita.

-Ay, eso es malo. Mamá sólo hace eso con Eren y conmigo, pero eso también quiere decir que va a comenzar a regaňarte también. - mencionó Faye, con la mano en la boca. Carla se echó a reír.

-Es probable. Anda, Mikasa. Te esperaremos en el coche, de acuerdo?

Mikasa asintió, algo desconcertada, caminando hacia las escaleras eléctricas que daban a la zona de comidas. Caminó un trecho hasta llegar a McDonalds, ordenó su menú y esperó hasta que estuvo listo. Ya se marchaba, cuando sus ojos divisaron una silueta conocida en uno de los rincones del restaurante. Pero no dejó de caminar, hasta que la conmoción la hizo detenerse.

Annie Leonhardt.

Besuqueándose...

Con aquel chico de cabello oscuro y alto como un pararrayos que una vez había intentado secuestrar a Faye, y que supuestamente era amigo de Eren.

Inconscientemente los miró durante tanto tiempo que no se percató del momento en que ellos se dieron cuenta de su presencia. Impactada y con la boca ligeramente abierta, Mikasa agitó la cabeza y continuó su camino, antes de que Annie pudiera alcanzarla.

-Mierda... Ackerman... - le llamó, corriendo hacia ella. Mikasa no se detuvo. - Ackerman! - Mikasa sacudió su brazo para liberarse de la mano de la chica rubia tras ella. Pero Annie no iba a dejarla ir; se veía nerviosa como nunca antes. - Lo que viste no es...

-Lo que ví no me interesa, Leonhardt. No tienes que rogarme que no abra la boca, porque no es asunto mío.

-Maldita sea... Hablaré con Eren. Le diré todo...

-Dije que no es mi maldito problema. No tienes que darme explicaciones. - respondió Mikasa, fulminándola con la mirada antes de marcharse. Annie se quedó allí parada, preocupada, pensando en que quizás su antigua compaňera de clases podría haberle mentido. Pero a decir verdad, era poco lo que podía hacer ahora.

Entonces vió a la chica de cabello negro retroceder, y mirarla con aquellos ojos grises que ahora se veían como acero líquido, inyectados de furia.

-Arregla tu mierda, Leonhardt. Él no se merece esto. - dijo, y se fue, antes de que Annie pudiera decir algo más.

Annie regresó con Bertholdt, sin saber qué diablos haría ahora.

Mikasa caminó hasta el automóvil de Carla, quien ya la esperaba frente al centro comercial.

Qué mierda había dicho? De dónde había salido esa basura de que Eren no se lo merecía? Y la pregunta más importante: por qué sentía cierto alivio al ver a Annie con otra persona?

Eren había sido un idiota, y cuando creyó que las cosas cambiarían entre ambos, volvió a comportarse como un idiota de nuevo. Y ella estaba confundida, porque quería hablarle, y al mismo tiempo no. Y había un deseo latente por verlo de nuevo y saber cómo estaba, y...

Por qué se sentía tan confundida?

-Mikasa, estás bien? - preguntó Carla cuando ella entró al asiento trasero del coche junto con Faye, cuidándose de no derramar nada en los sillones.

-Eh?

-Que si estás bien...

-Ah... Eh... Sí, sí. Lo siento...

Carla la miró con suspicacia a través del espejo retrovisor. Su instinto de madre le dijo que algo no andaba bien con la chica, pero no iba a preguntar nada más.

-Bien. Deja las cajas en el baúl. No les pasará nada allí, así no tendrás que llevarlas todo el camino de regreso.

Mikasa asintió e hizo lo que le dijeron. Carla encendió de nuevo el coche y echó a andar, un poco preocupada por la niňera de su hija. La muchacha sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y buscó el nombre de Armin en su mensajería instantánea. Faye había dicho algo, pero ella no supo qué era.

 _M: Armin_. Escribió. La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

 _A: Mika, todo bien?_ Texteó Armin del otro lado.

 _M: Podemos encontrarnos hoy en el café de siempre? Antes de las siete._

 _A: Está todo bien?_

 _M: No. Debo hablarte de algo que acabo de ver._

 _A: Hmm. Está bien. Espero que no te haya ocurrido nada malo..._

 _M: No. No tiene nada que ver conmigo._

Hubo una pausa en la conversación escrita, pero Armin seguía en línea. Mikasa esperó.

 _A: Tiene que ver con Eren?_

Otra pausa.

 _M: 6:30 está bien?_

 _A: Sí. 6:30._

 _M: Ok. Te veo allí._

Mikasa guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo y miró a través de la ventana, con gesto ausente. Faye y Carla hablaban, pero ella no se dió cuenta, así como tampoco se percató de que Carla no dejó de mirarla con preocupación a través del espejo retrovisor durante toda la travesía.


	16. Dicen que los opuestos se atraen

-Entonces... estás enamorado de Annie Leonhardt?

Para Armin, las palabras de Mikasa martillaban fuerte en su cabeza. El viento fuerte de finales de Agosto agitó los cabellos de ambos, allí donde estaban sentados en el café de siempre. El muchacho rubio asintió con pesadumbre, sin poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Desde la primera vez que la ví.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un momento. Armin estaba cabizbajo y Mikasa se veía ensimismada.

-Por qué no se lo dijiste nunca?

Armin tartamudeó un poco antes de responder.

-...Porque ella jamás se habría fijado en alguien como yo. Y creí que había escogido a Eren, pero... - él calló. No quería decirlo; no quería hablar mal de Annie a pesar de todo.

Mikasa suspiró.

-Debemos contarle. Eren no... No es justo que... - Ella se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir. En realidad no sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía, porque a decir verdad, no lo entendía. - Él debe saberlo. - dijo al fín, cruzándose de brazos. Armin la miró de reojo con perspicacia, y las comisuras de sus labios se ensancharon de repente en una sonrisa suspicaz. Pero Mikasa no lo notó; de todas maneras, él no quería avergonzarla.

-Intenté hacerlo la semana pasada, pero su cuňada nos interrumpió, y no lo he vuelto a ver. Dice que está muy ocupado.

Mikasa no dijo nada. Armin la miró detenidamente, y notó que ella había fruncido el ceňo de nuevo, como cuando estaba pensativa.

-Alguna vez se disculpó contigo, Mikasa?

-Eh?

-Quiero decir, Eren se disculpó contigo después de todas las estupideces que hizo?

Mikasa sintió la sangre subir a sus mejillas y no supo por qué.

-Eh... Algo así. Sí, sí lo hizo.

-Estás segura?

-Bueno... Tuvimos una conversación hace unos meses, al inicio del verano, en la casa de playa de los Jaeger...

-Ah, sí? Y de qué hablaron?

A pesar de lo observadora que era, Mikasa no se percató de que Armin tenía la leve intención de tentarla a hablar un poco más.

-De sus padres... Me dí cuenta de que... Eren no es tan idiota como parecía.

Esta vez, Armin sonrió, engreído y satisfecho.

-Te lo dije, no es así?

Mikasa asintió, ligeramente avergonzada. El chico rubio sonrió.

-Pero... ahora se comporta de nuevo como antes, y no comprendo por qué.

-Porqueestácelosodemí. - masculló Armin entre dientes y fingiendo una tos, articulando la frase como si fuera una sola palabra. Mikasa no alcanzó a entender bien lo que él dijo.

-Qué? Estás bien, Armin?

-Sí, sí. Estoy bien. - respondió él, fingiendo recuperarse de la tos.

-Qué dijiste?

-Que es normal en él. En especial después de todo lo que le ha pasado. Sin embargo, insisto en que debe disculparse contigo, Mikasa. La forma en que se comportó cuando te conoció, y lo del intento de secuestro a Faye... Es lo más despreciable que ha hecho Eren en toda su vida. Creo que se merecía una paliza de tu parte cuando te enteraste. Yo no me habría opuesto; y si quisieras dársela ahora, ni siquiera te detendría.

Mikasa pensó que Armin bromeaba, pero no. Estaba serio, un poco ceňudo ahora.

-Bueno, la noche en que lo supe fue la misma noche en que él tuvo aquel accidente... Habíamos discutido por eso y luego... Ya sabes, él fue atropellado. Creo que ese fue su... castigo, no? - dijo ella en voz baja. El muchacho ladeó la cabeza.

-Aún así, fue un completo idiota. Siempre he intentado hacerlo entrar en razón, Mikasa. Pero Eren es testarudo y necesita que alguien le dé una lección. Si no se disculpó contigo, entonces yo...

-Sí, Armin. - le interrumpió ella, inclinando la cabeza. - Sí lo hizo. De hecho, fue la primera conversación civilizada que tuvimos.

Armin soltó una risita esta vez.

-Tratándose de Eren resulta imposible creer eso. Debiste haber ejercido algún tipo de fuerza mística sobre él para lograr eso. - dijo Armin, bromeando de nuevo, medio en serio, medio en broma. Él tenía sus segundas intenciones; pero las mejillas de Mikasa se convirtieron en un carnaval de color escarlata.

-Eh? Armin...

-Tranquila, sólo bromeo. Pero en realidad, una conversación civilizada con Eren Jaeger es una utopía.

Mikasa inclinó la cabeza de nuevo, como si quisiera esconderse de la mirada inquisitiva y astuta de Armin Arlert. Él ladeó la cabeza mientras dejaba de burlarse para sus adentros del nerviosismo de su amiga, y luego suspiró.

-Entonces... le dirás a Eren lo que sabemos de Annie? - preguntó ella un rato después. Armin asintió.

-Tengo que hacerlo. Esto no puede seguir así.

Mikasa jadeó en afirmación, tiritando un poco ante la brisa que soplaba anunciando que el otoňo estaba cerca.

-Y... qué tal si le duele? Qué tal si...? - comentó ella, y vió a Armin ladear la cabeza en negación.

-No le dolerá.

-Cómo lo sabes?

Para Armin era curioso ver la preocupación de Mikasa ante lo que Eren pudiera sentir. Así como también había sido interesante ver los sutiles y esquivos celos de su mejor amigo unos días atrás.

Sólo por eso sabía que lo de Annie no sería la gran cosa entonces.

O al menos eso creía él.

-Sólo lo sé.

* * *

Mikasa y Sasha pusieron la mesa cuando Hanji anunció que la cena estaba lista. Todos tomaron asiento mientras Hanji servía la comida con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; al parecer, ella era la más feliz con aquella reunión familiar, pero los demás tampoco se quejaban. Levi estaba satisfecho con la presencia de su hermana; a Mikasa no le molestaba: Kenny no estaba allí (aunque esa era la razón por la que había accedido a visitar a su hermano mayor, porque su tío no estaría allí para fastidiarla), y hacía mucho tiempo no cenaba con su familia. En cuanto a Sasha, bueno, ella ya había regresado de Shiganshina, y nunca tenían que decirle dos veces si se trataba de comida, así que cuando Hanji llamó para invitarlas, ella fue la primera en decir que sí. Y ahí estaban los cuatro, charlando amablemente mientras comían.

-Ya saben qué será el bebé? - preguntó Sasha, llevándose a la boca una cucharada de puré de papas. Hanji ladeó la cabeza.

-Esperaremos hasta el nacimiento. Levi no quiso que el doctor nos dijera, pero nos gustaría que fuera una niňa. Y ustedes, ya están listas para volver a la escuela? - preguntó, mirándo a las chicas por encima de sus anteojos. Mikasa asintió con tranquilidad, mientras que Sasha hacía un puchero para demostrar su inconformidad.

-No. Qué grima me da volver. Quisiera ser como Mikasa, una nerd, pero no puedo. - replicó la chica de cabello castaňo y ojos risueňos, fingiendo un sollozo sin dejar de comer. Hanji rió y Levi murmuró algo que nadie alcanzó a escuchar.

-No soy una nerd. - dijo Mikasa, con el ceňo fruncido. Sasha y Hanji soltaron una carcajada, y Levi ahogó una de sus risas frías.

-Lo eres. Por eso tienes una beca. - dijo el capitán, tomando un sorbo de jugo. Su hermana menor lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Sí, lo dice el policía loco obsesionado con la limpieza. - dijo Mikasa. Hanji y Sasha resoplaron, conteniendo una risa, y Levi se puso serio.

-Tch. Eso no cambia el hecho de Sasha tenga razón...

Levi tenía la intención de continuar con un regaňo y Mikasa iba a responderle, pero Hanji, que ya los conocía, prefirió romper con anticipación la guerra que estaba a punto de desatarse en la mesa.

-Oi, Mikasa, hablando de todo esto, te trataron bien los niňos en el campamento de verano? Seguiste los consejos que te dí?

-Eh... - dijo la chica, un poco desprevenida. - Sí, pero no sirvió de mucho.

-Por qué? Se portaban mal?

Mikasa tragó lo que tenía en la boca y asintió, con un gesto de disgusto.

-Muy mal. Eran insoportables... Niňos malcriados.

-Bueno, espero que no todos los niňos de Trost sean así. - intervino Hanji de nuevo, arrugando la cara. - Puede ser difícil lidiar con ellos estando embarazada cuando comience a trabajar de nuevo.

-Entonces te dieron el contrato que estabas esperando? - preguntó Mikasa, antes de codear a Sasha para que se controlara un poco mientras tomaba otro filete de la bandeja.

-Sí, en la primaria Fritz. Es una escuela privada.

-Es allí donde estudia Faye. - comentó Mikasa. Ya casi terminaba su plato y Levi sabía por qué había comido más rápido que de costumbre: Hanji había hecho budín de postre, y no había nada que Mikasa disfrutara más que una buena porción de budín. Esa era una de las pocas cosas que lograba hacer brillar los ojos de su hermana menor.

-Faye? La niňa que cuidas? - Mikasa asintió ante la pregunta de Hanji. - Oh, vaya. Qué pequeňo es el mundo. Entonces seré su profesora. Sólo espero que se porte bien.

-Sí. Faye es una niňa tranquila. Nunca me ha dado problemas...

-A diferencia de su hermano mayor, que al principio intentaba hacerte la vida imposible. - intervino Sasha antes de tragar su bocado. Mikasa abrió los ojos como platos, sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír. Miró a su mejor amiga, amenazante, pero supo que Sasha no iba a cerrar la boca.

-Cómo dices, Sasha? - la voz de Levi se alzó con aspereza, haciéndole saber a Mikasa que no podía hacer nada para impedir que Sasha terminara con cualquier cosa que estuviera dispuesta a decir.

-Sasha, cállate... - articuló Mikasa, antes de que ardiera Troya. Debía hacer algo; tenía que lograr que cerrara la boca. Pero nada dió resultado, ni siquiera cuando pateó su pantorrilla por debajo de la mesa.

Y lo hizo. Sasha le contó a Levi cómo era que Eren y Mikasa se habían conocido, y lo del intento de secuestro de Faye que Eren había planeado y que Mikasa frustró exitosamente, e incluso le habló de las veces en que Mikasa y él discutieron.

Levi podía mostrarse muy calmado, pero su hermana menor sabía exactamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento.

-Cómo dices que se llama, Sasha? - preguntó Levi de nuevo, completamente consciente de la mirada asesina que Mikasa le lanzaba a Sasha por haber abierto la boca, y de lo molesta y preocupada que estaba. Sasha sudaba frío (pero no iba a callarse); Mikasa quería matar a Sasha, y Levi guardaba en el rostro un gesto muy peligroso de impasibilidad. Ese era el panorama. Y a Hanji se le antojaba la mar de chistoso, pero sabía que no podía reír, o eso sólo empeoraría las cosas.

Para Levi Ackerman, aquel chico era una de las personas más horribles que había conocido.

Sasha estaba nerviosa ahora, porque sabía que se había metido en problemas con su mejor amiga; pero valía la pena: ese Eren se merecía una paliza. Porque los golpes que Mikasa le había dado no eran suficientes.

-Eren... Auch! - otra patada en la pantorrilla, pero eso no la detuvo. - Eren Jaeger.

Levi apartó su plato. Ya no tenía apetito; el nombre se le había quedado grabado a fuego en su mente.

-Mikasa, tienes algo que decir al respecto?

-...No. - respondió la chica de cabello negro, fingiendo indiferencia.

-No? - pronunció Levi, lanzando una servilleta sobre la mesa. - Creo que debo ser más específico con mi pregunta: por qué no me habías hablado de eso?

-Porque no era necesario. - contestó Mikasa, mirando hacia todas partes menos a su hermano. - Hice lo que debía hacer.

-Hmm. Veo. Entonces sigues trabajando en el mismo lugar donde vive el mocoso que intentó secuestrar a su hermana para fastidiarte sólo porque tú heriste su orgullo?

-Él ya no vive en ese lugar. Se fue. No tengo nada de qué preocuparme y tampoco me dirás que deje de trabajar allí porque no voy a hacerlo.

Levi suspiró. Tan aparentemente calmado como se veía, se sirvió una taza de té de la tetera y tomó un sorbo, sujetando la taza desde arriba como era su costumbre.

-Sé que no. No puedo amarrarte o encerrarte, eso es seguro.

Mikasa tragó saliva. Sabía que había un "pero" después de aquella frase; sin embargo, él decidió no decir nada más, y su silencio no era nada tranquilizador. Lo conocía bien, Levi era como ella: si no protestaba, era porque algo tramaba.

El capitán sacó su teléfono del bolsillo, respondió el mensaje que había recibido de la estación de policía y volvió a guardarlo. Hanji los miró a ambos y torció la boca en desaprobación; si las miradas mataran, su esposo habría acabado vuelto polvo en ese instante, gracias a Mikasa. Y sólo había una manera de calmarla, aunque fuera momentáneamente.

-Bueno, dejemos de discutir. Mikasa, me alegro que le hayas dado su lección a ese chico. Quieres budín? Lo hice para ti especialmente.

 _Touché._ Mikasa no habría podido resistirse a esa oferta aunque hubiese querido. Entonces parpadeó varias veces, intentando concentrarse en la oferta de Hanji. Luego asintió.

-Oye, vas a acabarte eso? - preguntó Sasha, seňalando el trozo de filete que había quedado en el plato de su amiga. Mikasa clavó el tenedor en él y lo alzó, como si estuviese a punto de obsequiárselo, haciendo que los ojos de Sasha brillaran de emoción. Pero todo lo que hizo fue llevárselo a la boca, mirando fijamente a la chica de cabello castaňo, que hizo un puchero, decepcionada. Hanji regresó con el postre, pero Levi fue el único que no comió; tenía una cara larga mientras mensajeaba a uno de sus subalternos en busca de información.

-Me voy. - dijo Mikasa un rato después. - Se hará tarde.

-Espero que les haya gustado la cena, niňas. - dijo Hanji. Mikasa asintió al igual que Sasha, aunque la chica de cabello castaňo fue un poco más entusiasta, como de costumbre. Levi dejó el teléfono y se puso en pie para despedirlas. Los cuatro caminaron hacia la puerta; Hanji abrazó a las chicas y su esposo agitó el pelo de ambas, a pesar de que Mikasa tuvo la intención de esquivarlo. Pero no lo logró. Cuando salieron, la hermana menor del capitán se devolvió; no era capaz de contener el impulso causado por la preocupación, después de todo.

-Levi, promete que no harás nada... - pronunció ella en voz baja. No se veía suplicante ni tampoco desafiante. Aquella era más bien una petición tentativa y poco expectante.

-Tch. - se quejó Levi, frunciendo ahora el entrecejo. - Ya vete. Tienes escuela maňana.

Como Mikasa esperaba, Levi no iba a decirle una sola palabra acerca del asunto Eren. Pero debía intentarlo.

La muchacha sacó las llaves de su motocicleta y la encendió, mientras que Levi y Hanji volvían a entrar en la vivienda.

-Oi! Mikasa! - gritó Sasha. Había estado tan distraída respondiéndole un mensaje a Connie que no se dió cuenta del momento en que su amiga echó a andar la motocicleta. Sin embargo, Mikasa iba a paso lento; porque su intención no era dejarla, pero sí quería hacerla correr un poco. - Mikasa!

La motocicleta se detuvo dos esquinas después. Sasha llegó a ella jadeando.

-Oye, pensabas dejarme aquí tirada?

-Debería. - respondió Mikasa con frialdad, entregándole el otro casco. Sasha lo tomó y se lo puso antes de subir.

-No seas tan odiosa. Tu hermano merecía saber. Ese Eren te ha causado muchos problemas ya y tú no has hecho nada al respecto.

Mikasa echó a andar de nuevo su vehículo. Sasha tuvo que agarrarse de la cintura de su amiga para no caer.

-Si Levi lo mata, será tu culpa, Sasha.

A juzgar por el tono de voz de Mikasa, Sasha supo que era mejor no decir más. Pero no podía dejar de preguntarse la razón por la que su mejor amiga se preocupaba tanto por aquel chico desagradable.

A no ser que...

* * *

Con la rabia que tenía, Eren hubiese podido derribar una montaňa de un solo golpe. No culpaba a Armin, no. De ninguna manera. Armin siempre había sido sensato y de mente aguda, y Eren comprendió las razones por las que había guardado silencio por todos esos meses. Increíblemente, ni siquiera le molestaba la ausencia de Annie en su vida; de hecho, no había pensado en ella por varias semanas. Era la traición, la de ella y la de aquellos que consideraba sus amigos. Hubiesen podido ser honestos con él, tal y como lo fue Armin al decirle que estuvo enamorado de Annie por mucho tiempo, y que sólo por eso se había abstenido de contarle. Pero eran traidores y cómplices. Bertholdt se había enredado con la que ahora era su ex-novia, y Reiner los cubrió por mucho tiempo. Eren estaba iracundo: la sangre hervía en sus venas y no sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría aguantarse.

-Me voy, Armin. - anunció, tomando las llaves de su BMW. Armin abrió los ojos como platos, temiendo lo que pasaría a continuación.

-Eren, prometiste que no harías nada al respecto...

-No lo haré. - mintió. Pero Armin lo conocía, a pesar de lo bueno que era fingiendo. Además, él y Carla tenían una forma de reconocer las mentiras en Eren: sus orejas enrojecían, justo como lo hacían en ese momento.

-Eren, no me hagas tener que llamar a tu madre...

-Mi madre? Y qué tiene que ver Carla en esto? - preguntó, saliendo de casa de Armin. Por mucho que su amigo intentara detenerlo, era inútil; Eren siempre había sido más fuerte físicamente que él. Se veía tranquilo, pero no lo estaba.

-Ella es la única a quien escucharás, y si no la escuchas, te irá a buscar a casa de Reiner y te sacará de allí tirando de tu oreja. Es eso lo que quieres?

-No voy a casa de Reiner...

-No me mientas. Crees que soy estúpido?

Eren se detuvo un momento, mirándolo. Luego ladeó la cabeza y abrió la puerta.

-Nos vemos más tarde, Armin. - dijo, y salió de allí. Armin debía hacer algo; un Eren enojado nunca era un Eren racional. No podía llamar a Carla, pues ella se preocuparía mucho; tampoco a Grisha, era lógico que a él no le importaría. Llamar a la policía era meter en problemas serios a Eren, de los que difícilmente podría salir.

Sólo se le ocurrió una sola persona. La única lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar que Reiner destrozara a Eren si ambos decidían irse a los golpes, que era lo más probable. Reiner siempre había sido más fuerte que ellos: administraba el gimnasio de su madre y se ejercitaba todos los días, y hasta entonces, sólo una persona había logrado tumbarlo.

- _Hola, Armin_. - contestaron del otro lado del teléfono. En verdad se alegraba de que ella hubiese respondido la llamada.

-Hola, Mikasa. Estás ocupada?

- _No en realidad. Voy saliendo de la escuela. Necesitas algo?_

Armin dudó, pero respondió unos segundos más tarde. Acaso era correcto incluir a Mikasa en un pleito del que no era culpable?

Pero sólo ella podía ayudarlo.

-Eren está en problemas, y sólo tú puedes ayudarme. - dijo, con la voz marcada por la ansiedad. Armin pudo escuchar el momento en que Mikasa encendió su motocicleta; pero la chica se tardó un poco en responder, como si tuviera que asimilar antes lo que acababa de oír.

- _Qué clase de problemas?_

-Eh... Podrías venir antes? Te lo explicaré cuando llegues...

Otra pausa.

- _Estás en casa?_

-Sí.

- _Bien. Dame la dirección. Saldré para allá._

La residencia Arlert estaba ubicada al norte de Trost, en los suburbios de Stohess, al igual que la de Eren. Así que a Mikasa no le tomó mucho tiempo llegar, pues el campus universitario se encontraba a unos cuantos minutos de allí.

Ella hizo sonar la bocina de su vehículo cuando llegó al lugar, y Armin salió de inmediato, después de gritarle a su abuelo que estaría fuera por un rato.

-Salió a buscar a Reiner. Intenté detenerlo, pero no me hizo caso. - le dijo al verla. Mikasa no se quitó el casco para ahorrar tiempo.

-Se lo contaste todo?

-Sin omitir detalles. Van a golpearse, eso es seguro. Pero no saldrá ileso, porque Reiner es más fuerte. Eren está enojado, y no es nada racional cuando eso pasa.

Mikasa rodó los ojos y suspiró.

-Dímelo a mí. Anda, sube; llévame hasta allí.

Armin asintió y subió a la Kawasaki Ninja 300 que Mikasa manejaba con tanta destreza. Ella iba rápido, pero era seguro: al menos no corría con el peligro de estrellarse contra algo, tal y como había pasado la última vez que subió en una motocicleta mientras Eren conducía, un par de aňos atrás. Esperaba llegar a tiempo, antes de que se desatara un infierno.

.

-A ti! A ti también quería verte la maldita cara, hijo de puta!

Eren corrió hacia el muchacho de cabello negro en cuando bajó de su automóvil. Para él sería como matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro, pues era Bertholdt quien en realidad le debía una explicación. Pero Reiner los había encubierto; él también debía pagar. Era una suerte que el mejor amigo de Reiner estuviera allí en su casa también.

-Eren! Qué es lo que...

Un golpe en la cara derribó a Bertholdt. Eren no le había dado tiempo de reaccionar y tampoco lo haría; su furia era tal que todo cuanto quería era golpearlo hasta convertirlo en una masa andante de carne y sangre.

-Maldito segundón. Lo esperé de cualquiera, menos de ustedes, menos de ti! - gritó Eren, apretando los dientes mientras lo golpeaba. Iba a decir algo más, pero Reiner salió de la casa al escuchar la algarabía en la calle. Casi era de noche, pero eso no había evitado que unos cuantos curiosos se aglomeraran cerca para observar la pelea a una distancia prudente.

-Bertholdt, qué... Oye, Eren! Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? - gritó aquel muchacho musculoso y rubio, apresurándose para apartarlo de su mejor amigo, que aún luchaba por cubrirse de los golpes de Eren. Bertholdt estaba en el suelo, con la cara baňada en sangre, al igual que los puňos de Eren.

-Suéltame, desgraciado! - respondió Eren, girándose hacia él para golpearlo también.

-Eren, cálmate, de qué estás hablando? Por qué hablas así? - Reiner era fuerte, sí, pero Eren sabía pelear cuerpo a cuerpo y no era fácil detenerlo.

-Te parece esto una broma? - preguntó con la voz ronca, envuelta en cólera. - Confié en ustedes, eran como mis hermanos y mira cómo me pagan!

Reiner intentó contenerlo hasta que logró darle un golpe, tumbándolo. Pero eso no detuvo a Eren, quien volvió a levantarse con la boca ensangrentada, y arremetió contra él, golpeándolo hasta dejarlo sin aire.

-Eren! Detente! No entiendo de qué mierda hablas!

-No lo entiendes? - otro golpe. - Te lo explicaré, hijo de puta: ese malnacido que está allí en el suelo se tiraba a Annie mientras ella fingía ser mi novia y ustedes fingían ser mis amigos, y tú los cubrías a ambos! Eso te hace aún peor, traidor! Hijo de perra! - a Eren no le importaba si salpicaba de saliva a Reiner mientras gritaba. No tenía tiempo de pensar en eso. Entonces le atestó otro golpe en las costillas, pero cuando Bertholdt pudo levantarse, sintió cómo era apartado de Reiner de un empujón violento.

-Lárgate, Eren. Vete ya...

Pero Eren no escuchó. Gritó de nuevo y corrió hacia ellos. Bertholdt estaba delante de Reiner, así que fue él quien recibió el cabezazo en la boca, perdiendo un incisivo inferior con el choque. Hubo puňetazos, rodillazos, golpes en la mandíbula, todo era confuso. Uno de los espectadores que se había detenido para observar el combate llamó al escuadrón policíaco más cercano a la zona, pero los tres luchadores estaban demasiado ocupados para preocuparse por ello. Entonces Bertholdt se las arregló para inmovilizar a Eren y permitir que Reiner continuara golpeándolo.

-Traidores! Malnacidos! - un golpe en la tráquea le sacó el aire al chico de cabello castaňo y ojos verdes, que ahora brillaban con una furia infernal. Reiner golpeaba duro, pero él no pensaba darse por vencido aunque lo matara.

-Deberías callarte, Eren! - exclamó Reiner, mientras le clavaba otro puňetazo dirigido a su estómago. - Es patético de tu parte haber venido hasta aquí para esto. Pero claro, qué podía esperarse de alguien como tú...

-Me producen asco! - gritó el muchacho. Había escupido sangre mientras intentaba liberarse. Iba a decir otra cosa, pero Bertholdt le cubrió la boca.

-El mismo asco que Annie te tenía a ti. Eres un imbécil, Eren. Ni siquiera le prestabas atención, al contrario de Bertholdt, que siempre estuvo allí para ella. Eres tan egoísta que ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo que hay a tu alrededor, y mucho menos de lo que ella sentía. Eres un tipo desconsiderado y sin sentimientos que no sabe tratar a las mujeres. No te merecías a alguien como Annie.

Otro golpe. Pero Eren no supo qué había dolido más, si el puňo de Reiner en su abdomen bajo, o lo que acababa de decirle.

Desconsiderado, sin sentimientos y egoísta.

En verdad era así?

Fue entonces cuando dejó de luchar.

Pero una fuerza inesperada derribó a Reiner de un sólo golpe bastante brutal.

-Mikasa! - gritó Armin cuando la vió correr hacia el muchacho rubio y alto. Pero ya no podía hacer nada. La chica había hecho caer a Reiner de rodillas sobre la vereda y ahora aplicaba una llave sobre él para inmovilizarlo. Ella nunca imaginó que la escena del parque de diversiones de hacía unos meses volvería a repetirse, y menos con los mismos implicados; pero ahí estaba ahora, ya no protegiendo a Faye, sino a alguien que aún no sabía bien por qué deseaba proteger.

-Mikasa? - pronunció Eren boquiabierto, mientras la veía moverse, al tiempo que Reiner lograba liberarse. La empujó con fuerza, porque no estaba dispuesto a perder contra una chica como la vez anterior; pero increíblemente Mikasa era más fuerte y, siendo cinta negra en artes marciales, lo hizo perder el equilibrio de una patada, hasta rodear el cuello con su brazo derecho, todo con una rapidez que habría sido casi imposible de creer. De forma sutil y premeditada, la chica dislocó el brazo izquierdo del muchacho, haciéndolo lanzar un alarido desgarrador. Reiner podía ser bueno en combate mano a mano, pero jamás imaginó que una chica como esa pudiese derribarlo por segunda vez.

Esta vez no podría moverse. El dolor no iba a dejarlo. Otra vez; otra vez lo haría ir al hospital.

Eren estaba boquiabierto, aunque herido. Pero la miraba con incredulidad, parpadeando varias veces seguidas.

-Tú de nuevo... - tartamudeó Bertholdt cuando la vió.

-Déjalo ir. - bramó Mikasa, con voz amenazadora y una mirada que habría quemado a medio mundo. Aunque Bertholdt había decidido no huir esta vez.

-No sin antes darle una lección a este imbécil... - el chico de cabello oscuro soltó a Eren, pero no para dejarlo ir, sino para propinarle una patada en la espalda que lo haría tambalearse y caer al suelo como un muňeco. Bertholdt no era fuerte, ni tampoco sabía luchar, pero era lo bastante alto y atlético como para poder defenderse. Mikasa iba a darle la paliza de su vida. Bertholdt se inclinó, listo para responderle; no le importaba si ella era una chica o no, su intención era noquearla.

-Déjamelo a mí! - gritó Eren, listo para volver a propinarle a Bertholdt el golpe de su vida. No. No podía dejar que ella lo defendiera; tenía que levantarse por sí mismo y sacarle la mierda a golpes a ese traidor, y no era lógico que una chica fuera más fuerte que él. Eren era orgulloso, impulsivo, y sólo habían dos cosas en su cabeza en ese momento: vengarse de los traidores y evitar que Mikasa interviniera, o eso habría herido su orgullo, una vez más.

Así que se lanzó contra el muchacho frente a él, dispuesto a quitarle la navaja que se había sacado del bolsillo en un parpadeo. Forcejearon por unos segundos y Eren intentó apuňalarlo después de hacerse con la navaja, pero Mikasa no podía permitirlo. Si Eren lo mataba, iría a la cárcel. Entonces lo sujetó del brazo derecho y él logró zafarse, zigzagueando con la mano. Cuando Mikasa intentó esquivarlo, ya era demasiado tarde: él le había hecho un corte profundo en la mejilla derecha.

Pero Eren estaba demasiado ocupado para percatarse de lo que acababa de hacer.

Armin gritó su nombre, pero ella no lo escuchó. El chico rubio, cansado de sentirse un inútil, fue tras Bertholdt con la intención de sujetarlo, mientras Eren y él continuaban golpeándose. Bertholdt lo empujó hacia la vereda con fuerza y Armin cayó de espaldas, golpeándose la cabeza. Fue entonces cuando Mikasa perdió los estribos: nadie tocaba a sus amigos y vivía para contarlo. No le importaba ya la herida, ni tampoco cuánto sangraba. Así que se le aproximó con rapidez, lo agarró del cuello y lo hizo inclinarse para propinarle un rodillazo tan fuerte que lo dejó sin oxígeno, usando su propio peso contra él mismo para alzarlo y lanzarlo sobre Reiner, antes de que aquél pudiera volver a ponerse en pie. Entonces se escucharon las sirenas de la patrulla policíaca aproximándose, y ambos huyeron, entrando rápidamente en casa de Reiner, mientras que Eren siguió escupiendo hasta que no quedó una gota de sangre en su boca, y Armin lo ayudaba a levantarse sin haberse recuperado del golpe.

-Mikasa... - dijo Eren, limpiándose los labios con el dorso de la mano, sin saber interpretar la mirada que ella le lanzó. Si era de decepción, de lástima o de compasión, eso Eren no lo sabría. - Por qué estás aquí?

 _Mikasa._

Era una de esas pocas veces que la había llamado por su nombre y no por su apellido. Quizás era la primera.

Estaba tan mareado que no notó aún el corte que sangraba en la mejilla de la muchacha.

-Yo la llamé. - contestó Armin. Sabía lo que harías y sólo ella podía evitar esto... O al menos terminar con esa masacre. En qué estabas pensando, Eren? Iban a matarte entre los dos. Si Mikasa no interviene...

-Lo tenía bajo control, Armin. No era necesario que intervinieran.

Armin pudo ver la tristeza en los ojos de Mikasa cuando ambos oyeron las palabras de Eren.

-Deja de ser tan terco y admite que perdiste. Bertholdt te tenía agarrado y Reiner te golpeaba cuando llegamos. Si a eso le llamas tener las cosas bajo control, no quiero imaginar cómo sería lo contrario.

-No tienen nada que hacer aparte de meter sus narices donde no los han llamado? - preguntó Mikasa de repente y con fastidio hacia la turba de curiosos frente a ellos. Eren y Armin alzaron la cabeza y los vieron alejarse lentamente, uno por uno. Las sirenas se oían cada vez más cerca, hasta que vieron la patrulla detenerse en la carretera frente a ellos. Eren se puso en pie y quiso acercarse a la chica de cabellos oscuros y mirada tristes, pero se detuvo al verla abrir los ojos en un rictus de desagradable sorpresa.

-Levi? Qué haces aquí? - exclamó nerviosa. De todos los policías del mundo, esperaba ver allí a cualquiera de ellos, menos a su hermano mayor. Eren y Armin la miraron, un poco sorprendidos de que conociera a aquel policía.

-Eso te pregunto yo a ti: qué haces aquí?... - pronunció, quitándose los lentes de sol, mientras su compaňero, un joven alto de piel trigueňa y cabellos claros, caminaba tras él, con un walkie-talkie en la mano. - Y qué diablos te pasó en la cara, Mikasa?

Ella no respondió, sino que tragó saliva e intentó cubrir su herida con un mechón de pelo. Levi no iba a quedarse con esa, así que miró con desconfianza a los dos muchachos que estaban junto a ella, en especial al chico cuya boca sangraba. A juzgar por el panorama, Levi podía decir que Mikasa había golpeado a aquel muchacho de cabello castaňo desordenado; pero ella no se veía molesta, a diferencia de alguien que acaba de golpear a otro.

-Seňor, ella... - Armin intentó hablar, pero Levi lo ignoró.

-Cuando recibí la información acerca de la pelea que había aquí, no esperaba que tú estuvieras incluída. Qué diablos estabas haciendo aquí? - insistió el capitán, sujetando la barbilla de su hermana menor para mirar la herida más de cerca.

-Suéltame, Levi. - gruňó ella. Él no le hizo caso. Armin supo entonces que el policía bajito y con cara de pocos amigos era el hermano mayor de su amiga; pero Eren aún estaba muy mareado para pensar con claridad.

-Quién de ustedes dos hizo esto? - No hubo respuesta. Los ojos de Eren se fijaron en aquella herida sangrante en la mejilla de la chica. - Quién mierda hizo esto?!

La voz de Levi resonó en los oídos de los tres muchachos. Mikasa no quería culpar a Eren. Eren no recordaba lo que había hecho, y Armin tampoco deseaba acusar a su mejor amigo.

Cuando los ojos de Levi se clavaron en Eren con una mirada asesina, Mikasa supo que debía intervenir.

-Levi, yo...

-Fuiste tú, verdad? - le preguntó al chico de ojos color turquesa. Eren tartamudeó. - Cómo te llamas?

Mikasa apretó los ojos, deseando que Levi no hubiera hecho esa pregunta.

-Eren, seňor. Eren Jaeger.

El infierno en la tierra.

-Ah. Eres tú.

Levi no tardó demasiado en estirar la mano hacia el pelo de Eren para tirar de él y propinarle un puntapié en el estómago y otro en la cara. Una de sus muelas salió de su boca, pero el capitán no pensaba detenerse. Lo golpeó, lo pateó, en la cara, en las costillas, en los muslos, en todas aquellas zonas que Eren no pudo cubrir.

-Levi, no!

Mikasa intentó detenerlo, pero Armin la sujetó a ella. Aunque ella fuera hermana de aquel hombre, Armin temía que ella saliera lastimada de nuevo. En cierto modo, se sentía culpable por haberla llevado hasta allí.

-Capitán, creo que ya es suficiente... - dijo Moblit Berner, el joven policía que lo acompaňaba. Pero Levi sólo se detuvo cuando supo que Eren no tenía aliento para soportar un golpe más.

-Aprende una cosa, escoria. - dijo Levi, sujetándolo aún del cabello, mientras Eren tosía copiosamente para recuperar el aliento y las gotas de su sangre caían al suelo. - A las mujeres no se les toca, me oyes?

-Seňor... - Eren intentó hablar, pero el dolor en el cuerpo era demasiado fuerte, así que jadeó en busca de fuerzas para continuar. Mikasa tuvo el impulso de correr hacia él y rescatarlo, pero Armin no la dejó.

-No planeaba esto cuando Sasha me contó lo que pasó entre tú y este patán, pero si vuelve a tocarte un pelo, lo mato. - advirtió el capitán, dirigiéndose a su hermana. El gesto de Mikasa cambió drásticamente de la preocupación a una irritación homicida. Si Eren se merecía o no una lección, aquella no había sido la forma de enseňársela.

Una patada más que dejó a Eren en posición fetal sobre el asfalto, retorciéndose de dolor.

-Capitán, no levantará cargos? - preguntó Moblit. Levi miraba a Eren con desprecio.

-Ya tuvo suficiente. Tú, Mikasa, vienes conmigo.

-No. - respondió ella, con el ceňo fruncido y el rostro crispado. - Y no te atrevas a forzarme. Esto fue demasiado.

Con ojos apagados y esa cara de fría indiferencia que Mikasa odiaba, Levi miró con desdén hacia donde Eren estaba, y luego a su hermana.

-Límpiate la cara. - le dijo, con la misma apatía. Entonces se dió la vuelta y se marchó, con su subalterno caminando tras él. Mikasa no tardó en acercarse a Eren para socorrerlo, al igual que Armin.

-Debemos llevarlo al hospital, Mikasa. - anunció el chico rubio, alzando el brazo de su amigo para dejarlo caer sobre sus hombros y poder levantarlo, mientras la muchacha hacía lo mismo con el otro brazo. En medio de su agonía y delirio, Eren ladeó la cabeza.

-No, no, no. No quiero ver a Grisha. - en este punto, el muchacho respiró con dificultad, intentando llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno. - No me lleven a ningún hospital, Armin. Vamos a tu casa; allí estaré bien.

-Pero, Eren, necesitas...

-Estaré bien, Armin.

Y punto.

Armin llevó a Eren en un taxi, y Mikasa los siguió en su motocicleta. Ella se encargaría de curarlo, mientras Armin buscaba lo necesario para realizar la curación.

-Lo siento... Lo siento mucho. - se disculpó ella, con la voz ligeramente entrecortada, cuidándose de no lastimar demasiado las heridas de Eren mientras las limpiaba. Armin los observaba sentado desde un taburete frente a ellos, en la sala de estar de la residencia Arlert, con una bolsa con hielo sobre la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Eren la miró tan detenidamente como le era posible, y un recuerdo fugaz de la vez en que fue atropellado por un coche se cruzó por su mente.

-Yo te hice eso? - preguntó, seňalando el corte en la mejilla de la chica. Mikasa no respondió, y él se tardó un rato más en hablar. - ...Entonces, supongo que soy yo quien debe pedirte disculpas.

Hubo silencio.

Eren notó cuán suave era el tacto de aquella muchacha de ojos grises y mirada triste.

-Él no debió... No sabía que iba a hacer algo así. - continuó ella, con notoria aflicción en la voz. - No pensé que...

Eren suspiró y luego gimió un poco, apretando los párpados cuando ella ejerció presión sobre una de sus heridas.

-Supongo que me lo merecía... He sido un idiota.

-No... Fue demasiado.

Él rió con amargura. Ella acarició sus cejas en un acto inconsciente e involuntario que Eren disfrutó tanto como duró.

Nadie dijo nada por unos instantes. Hasta que Armin habló.

-Fue mi culpa. Yo te llevé hasta allí, Mikasa...

-Armin, no me obligaste. Fuí por mi propia cuenta.

-En todo caso... - Eren se aclaró la garganta para continuar. Le dolía la boca. - La culpa es mía. Ambos fueron allí por mí, por mi imbecilidad e imprudencia...

Más silencio. No podían contradecir a Eren porque tenía razón, aunque les costara quedarse callados.

Mikasa continuó limpiándolo, y él no podía sentirse más a gusto. Tenerla a ella como su enfermera era como estar anestesiado: no sentía casi el dolor, porque sus manos eran suaves y su aroma natural dulce y tranquilizador. Ella era como un antídoto a toda la rabia que había sentido un momento antes, como las olas del mar que chocan contra la playa en un movimiento adormecedor.

Por primera vez desde que estaban allí, Armin dejó salir una sonrisa traviesa que ninguno de los dos notó.

Eren clavó sus ojos color turquesa en los grises, y Mikasa clavó sus ojos grises en los ojos color turquesa.

Fue como si se desnudaran el uno al otro en una sola mirada, y el solo pensamiento los hizo sonrojar de pies a cabeza, parpadeando al mismo tiempo, para así poder dejar de mirarse tan intensamente.

Cuando Mikasa volvió a limpiar, lo hizo con tanta torpeza que llegó a lastimarlo.

-Ouch! - se quejó él, saliendo de su trance.

-Lo siento.

-Increíble. - comentó Armin, unos segundos después. Mikasa cambió la compresa mojada por una seca, para aplicar la solución desinfectante en las muchas heridas que Eren tenía.

-Qué es increíble? - preguntó su amigo, ahora con los ojos cerrados para no volver a perderse ni sonrojarse mirando a la chica frente a él.

-Hace unos meses, ustedes dos querían matarse. Y ahora...

El chico rubio ahogó una risita. Mikasa giró sus ojos hacia él, un poco confundida.

-Y ahora qué, Armin?

La sonrisa retorcida que se dibujó en los labios de Armin habría sonrojado a su amiga de pies a cabeza, una vez más, si ella lo hubiese visto. Porque ahora miraba de nuevo hacia Eren.

-Pues... si no los conociera, yo diría que hay algo entre ustedes.

-Qué?

-Eh? - incluso sus voces al unísono hacían perfecta armonía, y Armin se rió de ello. Ella se detuvo, y él se irguió en la silla. La voz de ella era dulce, sublime y aflautada, como un calmante; la de él, pastosa, varonil y vibrante, algo áspera, pero seductora al mismo tiempo. Ambos eran bolas de un rubor exagerado. Mikasa quiso que la tierra la tragara, y Eren habría querido darle un puňetazo a Armin por haberlo avergonzado de esa forma.

-Qué es lo que estás diciendo, Armin? - exclamó Eren, antes de que Mikasa volviera a tocarlo.

-Eh... - tartamudeó la chica. - Eso es absurdo...

Eren no esperaba esa declaración. No lo notó, pero le había dolido un poco.

-Claro que lo es!

-Yo jamás me fijaría en alguien como él. - continuó ella, un poco menos ruborizada, y la voz más firme, refiriéndose a Eren. Él frunció el entrecejo.

-Por supuesto que no...

-N- No me interesas en lo absoluto.

-Pff. Eso es lógico. Somos polos opuestos con diferencias abismales. Jamás podríamos entendernos. Yo tampoco me fijaría en ti nunca.

Exasperado y arrepentido de haber sacado el tema a relucir, Armin se cubrió la cara con la palma de la mano.

Sus dos amigos eran un par de torpes.

-Claro que no. No te fijarías en una chica que puede patearte el trasero.

-Qué? Patearme el trasero? - exclamó Eren, sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía para apartarse de ella y mirarla a la cara con indignación. - Nunca has hecho eso, no seas tan presumida.

-No? Quieres que te lo recuerde? La primera fue cuando nos conocimos. - Mikasa comenzaba a alzar la voz, a medida que hablaba. Ya no se escuchaba tan dulce como unos minutos atrás. - La segunda fue en el salón de música en casa de tu madre, y la tercera, frente a un McDonalds. Fueron tres veces. Quieres una cuarta?

Armin ladeó la cabeza, lamentándose haber abierto la boca. La tensión era palpable y creciente en aquella sala.

-No es necesario. Hoy me dieron un par, pero gracias por la oferta. - respondió él con sarcasmo. Mikasa frunció el entrecejo, pero no planeaba decir más nada, por muy molesta que estuviera. Tenía la intención de seguir curándolo, hasta que Eren abrió la boca de nuevo. - ...Además, no eres mi tipo.

La gota que derramó la copa.

Mikasa apretó los dientes, visiblemente herida por el comentario.

-Eres un cretino, Jaeger. - dijo, antes de apretar la compresa sobre sus heridas tan fuerte como para hacerlo quejarse de dolor. - Adiós, Armin.

Al segundo siguiente, Mikasa salía de allí. Armin estaba boquiabierto, indignado. Eren tartamudeó. No quería que ella se fuera.

-Mikasa! - gritó en un impulso por detenerla. Pero no podía moverse. Le dolían las costillas, los pulmones, las piernas, todo el cuerpo. Sin embargo, era inútil; ella ya se había marchado. - Mierda, lo arruiné... - dijo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Armin ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo decepcionado.

-No lo arruinaste. La cagaste hasta el fondo, Eren.

Cabreado, Armin salió de allí, con la intención de ir tras Mikasa. Pero cuando llegó al porche, la vió alejarse en su motocicleta. Ya la llamaría más tarde.

Eren se había merecido todos los golpes que le habían dado ese mismo día.


	17. Sus ojos,sus manos y un mensaje de texto

-Oi, cuatro ojos de mierda, deja de buscarlo, porque no lo vas a encontrar.

A pesar de lo áspero que se había escuchado Levi, Hanji lo ignoró por completo. Sus antojos de embarazada la hacían desear con locura comer café crudo, pero él lo había escondido para que ella no pudiese encontrarlo.

-Levi! Te juro que es la última vez, pero dime dónde está... - sollozaba Hanji exageradamente, con la boca hecha agua. Abrió la alacena y removió todo cuanto allí había, sin éxito alguno, hasta que Levi fue hacia ella y le sujetó las manos con fuerza, evidentemente molesto.

-Entiendo que seas una maníaca de mierda, pero contrólate o me obligarás a tranquilizarte por las malas. - dijo él con voz áspera, frunciendo el entrecejo. Hanji tragó saliva, lo miró, y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas detrás de sus anteojos.

Levi rodó los ojos. No era la primera vez que pasaba; los cambios repentinos de humor en su esposa eran bastante comunes.

-Mira quién habla de manías... - sollozó ella exageradamente. - Yo sólo quiero un poco de café. O es que quieres que tu hijo nazca con hambre?

Levi rodó los ojos de nuevo, sacándola de la cocina.

-Las manipulaciones no funcionan conmigo, cuatro ojos, y eso lo sabes. - dijo, dejándola caer sobre un sillón en la sala. Entonces se sentó a su lado sin soltarle las manos. - El café no es bueno para ti ni para el bebé, mucho menos crudo.

-Yo sólo quiero... algo de comer...

-Tch. Serás una vaca cuando acabes el embarazo, Hanji. Quieres ser una vaca? - preguntó, con el rostro inexpresivo. Ella lo golpeó en el hombro.

-Anda, Levi, no seas tan malo y dame algo de comer antes de que dé a luz antes de tiempo, sí? - insistió ella, juntando las manos con cara de cachorro. Él torció los labios, fingiendo disgusto. - Vas a dejarme morir de hambre, enano?

-Debería. - respondió, mientras Hanji lo zarandeaba de un lado a otro. - Eres un dolor en el culo, cuatro ojos.

-Pues soy la única que te soporta. Quién aparte de mí se fijaría en un especimen raro como tú, Levi Ackerman? - dijo Hanji, haciendo un puchero. Levi alzó la mano y la dejó caer sobre su cabeza, atrayéndola hacia él con rudeza.

-Aquí el único especimen raro eres tú. - advirtió, con voz fría; sin embargo, eso no impidió que la besara al segundo siguiente. Hanji sonrió en medio de aquel beso cargado de electricidad, como todos los que Levi le daba, como si estuviera hambriento de ella. A pesar de su estoicismo casi permanente, el capitán Ackerman podía ser bastante romántico cuando lo quería, y Hanji amaba esos arranques, por lo que no desaprovechaba ni un solo segundo de ellos.

-Y tú amas a este especimen raro, no es así, enano gruňón? - dijo ella, con una sonrisita de suficiencia y su boca aún en la de él. Levi frunció ligeramente el entrecejo.

-Tch. Cállate o arruinarás el momento.

Un beso más. Si Mikasa hubiese estado allí, los habría mirado con desagrado y le habría lanzado algo a Levi en la cabeza para que dejaran de comportarse como dos adolescentes lujuriosos; Hanji se burlaría, diciendo que ella ya tendría su momento, al tiempo que veía a la chica arrugar la cara en un gesto de asco mientras negaba rotundamente aquella posibilidad. Pero en aquel momento no había nadie cerca de ellos, ni siquiera Kenny; ni una sola alma que interrumpiera lo que estaban a punto de hacer sobre el sofá de la sala de estar. Sin embargo, Hanji dejó escapar un jadeo que hizo que Levi apartara la cara de su cuello y se abstuviera de quitarle el sostén.

-Estás bien? - preguntó, ligeramente preocupado. Ella asintió, llevándose la mano a su vientre abultado.

-Ah... - gimió de nuevo. Levi la miró ansioso.

-Hanji, qué pasa? - exigió, ahora con voz más fuerte. Aunque ella no respondió, sino que tomó una de sus manos y la llevó hasta su estómago visiblemente inflamado. La cara de Levi pareció iluminarse en ese mismo instante.

-Lo sientes? Se está moviendo...

Pocos eran los momentos en que Levi Ackerman había sido tan feliz, aunque no se le notara demasiado. Pero ella sabía que ambos compartían la misma alegría.

-Oi, mocoso. - dijo un rato después, como si hubiese tenido que recuperarse de su impresión, con los labios muy cerca de la panza de Hanji. - Has escogido el peor momento para moverte: tu madre y yo estábamos a punto de follar, sabes?

-Levi! - la carcajada que Hanji soltó fue tan sonora que probablemente se escuchó por fuera de la casa. Ella sabía que él bromeaba, y a él no le importó: sólo quería sentir aquellas patadas de nuevo.

-Vamos, muéstrame otra de esas ackerpatadas, mocoso. No pensarás que nos interrumpiste para nada...

Hanji no podía dejar de reír; además, el aliento de Levi tan cerca de su panza le causaba cosquillas. El bebé volvió a moverse dentro de ella, provocando una sonrisa genuina en el futuro padre.

-Qué crees que sea? - preguntó ella. Levi tenía la oreja pegada en su vientre, escuchando fascinado los leves movimientos del bebé dentro de la panza.

-No lo sé. Dijimos que esperaríamos.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé. Pero tú qué quieres que sea?

-Una niňa. - respondió él sin vacilar.

-Y por qué no un niňo? - mencionó Hanji con una risita.

-Hanji, crees que un varón Ackerman será fácil de controlar? Prefiero tener que lidiar con otra Mikasa antes que con un mocoso igual a mí, o a ti.

Hanji se echó a reír.

-Ah, entonces sabes que eres insoportable, cierto, enano? - declaró ella, besándolo en la frente. Levi gruňó.

-Tch. No más que tú, gafas de mierda.

-Bueno, debemos pensar en los nombres. He pensado que si es una niňa, debemos llamarla Tamara, como tu madre.

El capitán alzó la cabeza al oír las palabras de su mujer. Aquella confesión había derretido su corazón sin remedio.

Y su teléfono sonó irritantemente, rompiendo el precioso momento.

-Mierda. - se quejó el capitán, sacando el móvil de su bolsillo para responder la llamada. - Es Erwin. - anunció, después de mirar la pantalla. Hanji asintió.

-Pues responde. Debe ser importante si te llama un domingo en la tarde.

Levi adoptó la misma expresión seria de unos minutos atrás.

-Erwin. - le saludó, mientras veía a Hanji volver a ponerse la camisa.

- _Levi, estás sentado?_ \- preguntó el comandante, del otro lado de la línea. La pregunta le hizo saber a Levi que no podían ser buenas noticias.

-Sí. Qué pasa?

Erwin nunca se andaba con rodeos para hablar, y esta vez no sería la excepción.

- _Alguien está usando el nombre de tu padre para hacer transacciones bancarias, no sólo con una cuenta falsa creada recientemente, sino con una de las que congelaste después de que Kenny hiciera lo que ya sabemos._

Si la felicidad que había sentido unos minutos antes hubiese sido un espejo, Levi la habría podido oír romperse en mil pedazos, al igual que Hanji lo vió en su cara. Ella no dijo nada, pero esperaba con impaciencia y preocupación a que él terminara de hablar.

-Tienes más información sobre eso, Erwin?

- _La última transacción se hizo aquí en Shiganshina, pero hay algo que me preocupa aún más._

Hubo silencio.

-Habla, Erwin.

- _Alguien hizo una ayer, en Trost, y quienquiera que haya sido, sabe muy bien cómo funciona esto porque no dejó ningún rastro, aparte de usar el nombre de tu padre para eso._

Levi se llevó la mano al mentón y luego a la cabeza, frotándose el pelo como si eso pudiera disipar la tensión que iba en aumento. Hanji lo miró preocupada.

-Alguna pista de quién puede estar detrás de todo esto? - preguntó el capitán, levantándose para alejarse de su mujer mientras masajeaba el puente de su nariz. Ella estaba embarazada y no era conveniente molestarla con ese tipo de cosas.

Sin embargo, ya había hablado demasiado para evitarlo.

- _Ya inicié la investigación, Levi. Logré reabrir el caso del asesinato de tus padres con esto. Iré a Trost la semana próxima._

-...Mierda. - Levi respiró profundamente. Se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta, pero se las arregló para deshacerlo de inmediato.

- _Estás bien, Levi?_ \- preguntó el comandante Smith del otro lado del teléfono. Conocía muy bien a su mejor amigo como para no percatarse de su cambio de humor, aunque no estuviese mirándolo.

-Hablaré con el comandante Dawk para que me permita trasladar el caso a Trost... - respondió, cambiando el tema de conversación. Hablar de lo que sentía era lo último que le interesaba al capitán Ackerman.

- _No. Déjamelo a mí; yo hablaré con Nile. Pero el caso se queda en Shiganshina, al menos oficialmente hablando._

-Erwin...

- _Levi, cuanto menos gente sepa de esto, mejor. No olvides lo que hablamos antes de que te mudaras a Trost._

Levi resopló.

-Tch. Te espero aquí la próxima semana.

- _Bien. Adiós. Saludos a Hanji._

La llamada finalizó. Levi se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y unos segundos después sintió la mano cálida de su mujer sobre su hombro.

Hanji no tuvo que preguntar para que su esposo le contara la conversación con Erwin. Por muy duro que Levi se mostrara, ella sabía que no quería estar solo; así que lo abrazó. De repente, Hanji ya no tenía hambre; le preocupaba más lo que acababa de oír.

-Se lo dirás a Mikasa? - le preguntó ella, con la mano en su espalda. Levi ladeó la cabeza.

-No. La mantendré alejada de esto tanto como me sea posible.

Hanji asintió.

-Sí. Yo también creo que es lo mejor.

Levi suspiró. Ahora tenía demasiado en qué pensar.

-Tampoco lo menciones frente a Kenny. - advirtió, con los dedos entrelazados frente a su boca, aún pensativo.

-Claro que no. Pero vamos arriba, necesitas descansar.

Sí. Ella tenía razón y él no iba a oponerse; pero no podría dejar de pensar en eso por mucho que descansara. Una cosa sí era segura: no pararía esta vez hasta encontrar al culpable de la muerte de sus padres, incluso si eso le costaba la vida.

Porque lo admitiera o no, aún se culpaba por no haber estado ahí para ellos la noche en que eso ocurrió; y tampoco para su hermana. Después de todo, ella había sido la más perjudicada.

* * *

 _Eren, puedes venir? Quiero verte._

Cuando Eren miró la pantalla de su teléfono después de comer, jamás imaginó ver el nombre de Mikasa Ackerman como remitente de aquel mensaje. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente y su corazón, por alguna razón que desconocía, latió con rapidez. Debía ser un error; ella no era el tipo de chica que mensajeaba algo así, y menos a alguien con quien no había hecho otra cosa aparte de discutir y odiarse. Pero era su número de teléfono, su nombre, su foto...

Con los dedos fríos, dejó el teléfono sobre su cama. Quería llamar a Armin y preguntarle acerca de eso, pero a esa hora de la tarde, Armin aún estaba encerrado en su universidad, estudiando más de lo debido o preparando alguno de los miles de proyectos que le asignaban todas las semanas. Era martes, y Zeke no abría el club hasta el jueves, así que no tenía trabajo ese día. Eren caminó de un lado a otro, intentando descifrar el misterio de por qué Mikasa le había enviado ese mensaje, diciéndole que quería verlo.

Todo era muy confuso. Debía responderle? Debía llamarla? Debía textearle y preguntarle por qué había escrito algo así? Su último encuentro no había sido el más tranquilo, ni su última despedida la más agradable, así que no sabía cómo dirigirse a ella. Incluso revisó sus redes sociales, pero sus actualizaciones más recientes tenían más de un mes, y su foto de perfil de Facebook sobrepasaba los seis meses. En su opinión, ella era la persona más aburrida que había conocido en su vida, y aún así, eso no evitaba que estuviera a punto de volverse loco, sin saber por qué un simple mensaje lo ponía tan nervioso.

Suspiró, miró de nuevo el teléfono (por enésima vez en media hora), y tomó las llaves de su BMW.

Sólo había un lugar en donde ella podía estar un martes a esas horas de la tarde.

.

-Eren! Muchacho, qué gusto verte de nuevo. - dijo Hannes, sujetando una manguera mientras regaba las flores del jardín delantero de la residencia Jaeger, cuando vió a Eren bajar del automóvil blanco. Eren lo saludó con una palmada en la espalda, echando un ojo hacia el interior de la casa.

-Hola, Hannes.

-Oye, hijo, qué te pasó en la cara? - le preguntó Hannes, notando las múltiples heridas en el rostro del chico que ya se habían cerrado, pero que aún dolían como el demonio.

-Oh, nada en realidad. Una pelea sin mucha importancia.

-Hmm. - murmuró el jardinero, no muy convencido. Entonces ladeó la cabeza. - Vienes para quedarte? Harías muy feliz a tu madre si lo haces; pero que no te vea con la cara destrozada. - Eren ladeó la cabeza, ceňudo.

-Ni de broma. Sabes si Carla está en casa?

-No, muchacho, no está. Para tu suerte. Tampoco tu padre, si quieres saberlo. Sólo tu hermanita y su niňera.

La cara de Mikasa se cruzó por la mente de Eren como un relámpago. Él ladeó la cabeza.

-Eso quiere decir que puedo entrar, no? No quiero encontrarme con Grisha.

Hannes resopló, ladeando la cabeza.

-Hijo, lo quieras o no, es tu padre.

-Para mi desgracia, lo es. - respondió el muchacho, mientras Hannes le daba una palmada amistosa en la espalda. - Iré adentro. Avísame si él viene, por favor. Así tendré tiempo de irme.

-No te preocupes. No está en el país; salió ayer por cosas de trabajo y regresa en dos días.

-Entonces tienes razón: hoy es mi día de suerte. - dijo Eren sarcásticamente, haciendo reír al jardinero de los Jaeger. El muchacho caminó hasta el porche y abrió la puerta, topándose con un sonido melodioso que provenía del salón de música. No había nadie en el vestíbulo ni en la sala; ni siquiera se oía a Faye hablar. La criada debía haberse marchado ya, porque no había ruidos en la cocina. Eren avanzó hacia la sala de estar y caminó hacia el corredor que daba al salón de música. El sonido del piano de cola se escuchaba cada vez más nítido, y las notas musicales resonaron en cuanto abrió la puerta con el mayor de los cuidados.

Los dedos de Mikasa se deslizaban sobre las teclas en una melodía apacible y quizás un poco lastimera, llena de trinos agudos con acordes enérgicos y cadencias nostálgicas que erizaron uno a uno los poros del muchacho que estaba en la puerta. Ella se balanceaba al ritmo de la música, y sus dedos parecían flotar por encima del piano, mientras su cabello corto y negro caía a ambos lados de su rostro, bloqueando la vista a su alrededor; por eso no notó la presencia de Eren. Estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía, y su música era tan arrolladora que él no deseaba interrumpirla.

-Beethoven?

La voz de Eren casi hizo que Mikasa saltara del taburete del piano. Ella se llevó la mano al pecho, recuperándose del sobresalto.

-Mierda, Jaeger, no hagas eso de nuevo.

Eren rió entre dientes. Esta vez sí se atrevió a entrar, quedándose de pie a un lado del piano.

-Tocas muy bien... - comentó él. Ella no se veía contenta de tenerlo allí, y él sabía por qué, así como sabía que debía disculparse de alguna forma (una vez más), pero no tenía idea de cómo iniciar. - Puedo... sentarme? - preguntó, seňalando la parte vacía del taburete donde Mikasa estaba. Ella no asintió, y tampoco se opuso.

Eren tomó su silencio como un sí y se sentó junto a ella, causando un sonido estruendoso al golpear las teclas del piano con sus dedos. Mikasa se apartó un poco, como si no quisiera rozarse con él de ninguna manera.

-Eh... - continuó. El silencio era incómodo. - Dónde está Faye?

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

-Arriba, en su habitación, durmiendo.

-Ah sí. - suspiró él. - Es la hora de su siesta. Eh, puedo saber qué era eso que tocabas?

Mikasa se tardó en responder.

-Nada en especial.

-Hmm... - Eren tartamudeó, ligeramente avergonzado. Ella parecía no querer mirarlo tampoco. - Es de Franz Liszt o alguno de esos compositores con nombres tan antiguos que no puedo recordar?

Mikasa ladeó la cabeza en negación, escondiendo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Los ojos color turquesa no se apartaron de la chica de cabellos oscuros.

 _Es preciosa._

-No... Estaba improvisando. - respondió ella, con algo de timidez. Eren observaba su perfil, al tiempo que ella hacía un esfuerzo para no mirarlo a los ojos; entonces dejó escapar un silbido de asombro.

-Joder. Hay algo en lo que no seas buena? - preguntó él, aunque no con antipatía. En verdad se sentía aturdido, sin poder creer que ella tuviera tantos talentos.

Mikasa se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

-No lo sé. Supongo que sí.

Eren no dijo nada. Sus dedos se deslizaron hasta las teclas para interpretar torpemente una melodía que había aprendido de niňo. Entonces jadeó de emoción, cuando las notas musicales de una canción simple y de acordes sencillos se escapaba de sus manos.

-Aún recuerdo cómo se hace esta mierda. - comentó con una risita, luchando por no equivocarse. Quería demostrarle a la chica junto a él que él también podía hacerlo, sin importar qué tan tosco fuera. Mikasa arqueó las cejas, un poco impresionada; ella no esperaba eso.

-Es por eso que conoces a los compositores clásicos? - preguntó de repente. Él se giró para mirarla, algo confundido, sin dejar de tocar como si golpeara las teclas. Era un ruido estruendoso, pero al menos podía hacer música. - Mencionaste a Franz Liszt hace un momento...

-Ah, eso. Bueno, Armin y yo tomábamos clases de música cuando éramos niňos. Yo era un asco, tal y como lo ves, pero él aprendió a tocar muy bien, casi tan bien como tú. A veces me daba lecciones aburridas sobre historia de la música, y fue así como pude aprender algunos nombres. Aunque apesto en esto; nunca se me ha dado bien esto de la música.

Los labios de Mikasa se estiraron en una sonrisa muy sutil que Eren no notó. Él dejó de tocar y ella dejó caer una mano sobre las teclas blancas, produciendo un arpegio exquisito al oído.

-Entonces... Armin también toca? No lo sabía...

-No lo hace muy a menudo. Pero se le da bien.

Ella continuó tocando, enderezando la espalda para poder estirar los brazos hasta los extremos del piano cuando fuera necesario. No estaba presumiendo; Eren lo sabía, y esa fue la razón por la que decidió escuchar en vez de hablar.

Y mirarla fijamente, como si su rostro y sus movimientos fueran un imán que atraían sus ojos. Por un momento se había olvidado del mensaje, de sus discusiones con ella, de que planeaba marcharse temprano para no toparse con su madre y tener que oír sus regaňos. Por un momento, todo lo demás despareció; sólo eran él, la música y ella.

Y era extraňo, y a la vez agradable.

-Deberías seguir intentando practicar... Quizá no eres tan malo como parece.

La voz de Mikasa lo sacó de su embeleso involuntario, y le quitó los ojos de encima antes de que ella pudiera notarlo.

-No, no... Dejé eso hace mucho. Mi padre me obligaba, así que nunca fue algo placentero para mí.

-Hmm. Ya veo.

Eren sintió una punzada de irritación. Odiaba que ella fuese tan callada. Sin embargo, se controló; ya había hecho demasiadas cosas en su contra, y no quería arruinarlo esta vez.

La pieza que salía de los dedos de la chica se convirtió en algo oscuro y siniestro con tanta sutileza que Eren no se percató cómo lo había hecho, hasta que la melodía volvió a los tintes melancólicos iniciales.

-Dónde aprendiste? - le preguntó, unos segundos después. Eren tenía la leve impresión de que ella sólo tocaba para poder evadir sus ojos.

-En la escuela.

-También el violín? - dijo. Ella movió la cabeza en afirmación. - Y cómo es que sabes pelear?

-Mi hermano me enseňó, y además fuí a una academia de artes marciales.

Eren arrugó la cara, disgustado por el recuerdo de aquel policía.

-Sí. Ahora entiendo todo. Supongo que no necesitabas una academia si él te enseňó.

Ella suspiró. Las heridas de Eren le habían hecho recordar que Levi era el culpable, y quiso disculparse también. Entonces detuvo su música, pero continuó sin mirarlo.

-Eren, yo...

-Aún estás improvisando? - le interrumpió él, a propósito. Ella asintió. - Armin no puede hacer eso.

-Lo ha intentado?

-No lo sé.

-Me gustaría verlo tocar algún día.

Mikasa continuó con su pieza. Definitivamente estaba evitando mirarlo. No era normal que no hubiese girado la cabeza hacia él ni un sólo momento en toda la conversación. Pero él no era lector de mentes, y ella no era la persona más fácil de leer. Eso lo sacaba de quicio.

-Armin es un maldito nerd con esas cosas. Mucho mejor que yo. De hecho, es mejor que yo en casi todo. - dijo Eren, entre avergonzado y afligido. Ella frunció el entrecejo y él pudo notarlo.

-No lo creo. Todos somos buenos en algo. Creo que Armin es bueno en unas cosas y tú lo eres en otras.

-Bueno, si ser un fracasado es una habilidad, entonces me llevo el primer lugar. - bromeó Eren con una sonrisa amarga. Fue entonces cuando Mikasa lo miró, con sus ojos grises llenos de indignación; no podía creer lo que él estaba diciendo. - Ni siquiera sé cómo es que Annie se fijó en mí y no en él...

-Los fracasados no tienen sueňos... - la voz de Mikasa se había vuelto ligera, como si intentase tranquilizarlo; ella sintió el impulso de tomarlo de la mano, pero no lo hizo. Le había molestado que Eren mencionase a Annie. - Tú tienes uno y es eso lo que importa, no? Depende de ti cumplirlo o quedarte allí, lamentándote por no haberlo perseguido nunca.

Eren recordó aquella conversación que había tenido con ella en la casa de playa a principios del verano. Ella volvió a esconder un mechón de pelo tras su oreja, y él miró aquella cicatriz en su mejilla derecha. La culpa le golpeó la boca del estómago.

-Supongo.

Parecía como si ambos estuviesen evadiendo un tema delicado deliberadamente. Mas él no sabía qué con exactitud, y ella tampoco.

-Y no digas que Annie debió fijarse en Armin. Ella no es la indicada para él. - advirtió la muchacha, con la voz un poco más áspera y profunda. Esta vez, Eren no sintió culpa, sino celos.

Unos celos que crecían lenta y peligrosamente, como la maleza entre los cultivos.

-Bueno, ella no es el mejor partido, pero... entonces quién es la apropiada para Armin? Tú? - preguntó, con la intención de probarla. Quería saber qué respondería ella.

Las mejillas de Mikasa se encendieron como antorchas.

-Qué? De qué estás hablando? Armin y yo somos sólo amigos! - protestó. No tenía idea de por qué Eren le hacía esa pregunta. El frunció el entrecejo.

-Pero pasan mucho tiempo juntos. Pensé que...

 _No mientas, Eren. No pensaste nada de eso._

-Que teníamos algo? - Mikasa resopló. Se veía molesta, pero jamás perdía los estribos. - Por qué siempre debes malinterpretar las cosas? Armin es... como un hermano pequeňo. Annie no es la indicada para él simplemente porque ella... Porque ella no es para él, de acuerdo? Armin se merece a alguien mejor.

-Bien. Sí. Debo admitir que concuerdo contigo... En eso.

Hubo silencio. Mikasa dejó caer la mano sobre las teclas, provocando un cluster; entonces suspiró y se puso en pie.

-Dios. Es imposible hablar contigo, Jaeger.

-Ah, y volvemos a los apellidos... - le reclamó él, un poco ofendido.

-Sí. No somos amigos ni nada parecido, y siempre que hablamos acabamos discutiendo. Sé que me odias, pero deberías ser un poco menos grosero y dejarme en paz de una vez.

-Oye, yo no vine a fastidiarte. - Eren también se levantó de su asiento, aunque sin acercarse a ella.

-Entonces, a qué viniste? A ver a Faye? No lo creo. Habrías ido con ella en cuanto supiste que estaba arriba.

-Bueno, en realidad... - él se detuvo y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo. Pero antes quería hacer una prueba más. - Oye, estás enojada conmigo?

Mikasa miró hacia él, evidentemente molesta ahora. Eren tenía la cara larga mientras en realidad estaba conteniendo una carcajada.

-No se nota? - replicó ella con sarcasmo, cruzándose de brazos, ceňuda y frunciendo los labios en un puchero.

Eren jamás había visto una mujer cabreada que pudiera verse tan adorable al mismo tiempo.

-Oh, bien... Y qué me dices de esto? - comentó, estirando la mano hacia ella para enseňarle la pantalla de su móvil. Ella giró la cabeza hacia el teléfono y observó, primero con desconfianza, y luego con los ojos bien abiertos, a causa de una sorpresa desagradable.

Su nombre estaba ahí, y debajo de él, un mensaje comprometedor.

-Yo no he... - Mikasa tartamudeó. Eren resopló, intentando no reír.

-Las evidencias dicen otra cosa. - advirtió él, sin poder ocultar su sonrisa solapada. Ella había palidecido.

-Pero... yo no envié eso. No lo hice. Juro que no...

Unos pasos ligeros interrumpieron la defensa propia de Mikasa. Faye acababa de entrar al salón de música, frotándose los ojos mientras buscaba a su niňera.

-Mikasa, tengo... Eren! - gritó la niňa al ver a su hermano. Corrió hacia él y Eren la alzó en brazos para estrecharla. Mikasa no prestó atención: estaba demasiado conmocionada y nerviosa como para darse cuenta de lo que hacían los hermanos Jaeger. - Viniste! Estás aquí! - exclamó la niňa con alborozo, echándole los bracitos al cuello. Él la besó en la cabeza.

-Sí, sí. Ya estoy aquí...

-Vas a quedarte? Mamá se pondrá feliz. Pero aún no te has cortado el pelo, Eren; te regaňará.

-No, Faye, no voy a quedarme. Sólo vine de visita. - aclaró él, viendo cómo el rostro de su hermanita pasaba de una alegría radiante al desconsuelo. - Pero pasaré contigo el resto de la tarde, si eso es lo que quieres.

Faye volvió a abrazarlo, escondiendo la cara en el cuello de su hermano mayor.

-Recibiste mi mensaje? - preguntó. Habló tan bajito que Eren no pudo entenderla.

-Qué dices?

Ella alzó la cabeza.

-Que si recibiste mi mensaje.

Mikasa los miró atentamente, como cuando un rayo de luz se abre paso en la oscuridad. Había estado intentando hacer memoria y averiguar cómo había llegado ese mensaje al teléfono de Eren Jaeger desde el suyo, y ahora Faye sacaba ese tema a relucir.

Al mismo tiempo, Eren parecía un poco decepcionado. Por muy increíble que pareciera, le habría gustado poder comprobar que Mikasa Ackerman le había enviado aquella nota. Pero la pregunta de Faye parecía poner todo en orden ahora.

-Qué mensaje? - preguntó él. En el fondo, esperaba que Faye le diera una respuesta distinta a la que se suponía que debía darle.

-El que te envié del teléfono de Mikasa.

Nada más que explicar.

Pero Eren se lamentaba por no haber podido molestar un poco más a la niňera de su hermana. Mierda. Cómo hubiera deseado que Faye no mencionara nada sobre el mensaje.

Sólo era por fastidiarla un rato más, o es que en verdad hubiese querido que fuera ella?

Aliviada, Mikasa dejó el móvil del muchacho sobre la tapa del piano y miró a la niňa, molesta.

-Faye, por qué no me pediste permiso?

Faye hizo un puchero, jugueteando nerviosamente con sus dedos. Estaba avergonzada. Su niňera no pudo dejar de notar que Eren y ella tenían el mismo gesto de Carla cuando querían disculparse por algo; sin embargo, a diferencia de su madre, no eran buenos con las palabras.

Mikasa no se había percatado de ello, pero los gestos de Eren Jaeger estaban grabados uno a uno en su cabeza.

-Es que... Como ustedes dos se odian, pensé que no me darías permiso. - explicó la pequeňa, con la voz levemente quebrada. - Entonces esperé a que olvidaras tu teléfono en cualquier parte para escribirle a mi hermano... Lo siento. Sólo quería que volviera a casa.

La niňa sollozó quedamente y Eren limpió la lágrima que se deslizó por su mejilla.

-Está bien. Faye... Sólo... Avísame la próxima vez, sí? Así podremos evitar malentendidos.

Faye asintió y hubo un silencio algo incómodo, pero que no duró mucho, gracias a la más pequeňa.

Eren y Mikasa sabían que debían decir algo, pero no sabían exactamente qué era ese algo.

-Mikasa, tengo hambre.

La niňera sacudió la cabeza, como si saliera de algún trance.

-Bien. Iré a... Estaré en la cocina. - anunció, caminando hacia la puerta. Eren nunca podía dejar de mirarle el trasero mientras la veía andar.

-Ackerman. - le llamó, antes de que ella saliera. Mikasa se dió la vuelta y lo miró en respuesta. - ...Aún nos odiamos, verdad?

Mikasa se encogió de hombros.

-Quieres algo de comer también? - le preguntó, sin ninguna intención de responderle. Porque algunas veces lo odiaba y otras veces...

Eren asintió, un poco confundido.

Antes de que Mikasa saliera, su teléfono sonó en su bolsillo. Ella miró la pantalla y frunció el entrecejo.

-Hola, Jean. - dijo, dejando la sala de música. El nombre hizo que el estómago de Eren se retorciera. Estaba seguro de que no iba a tener que verlo ni saber de él después de la fiesta de bodas de Historia e Ymir, pero allí estaba ahora, llamando a Mikasa. Fastidiando.

-Maldito caballo. - murmuró, sin saber por qué le había molestado tanto ver a la niňera de su hermana hablando con ese tipo.

Esta vez, los celos sólo irían en aumento.

* * *

 **No tengo mucho que decir esta vez en mi nota de autor. Espero les haya gustado ese fluff LeviHan. No ha sido fácil escribir la dinámica de esa pareja, pero me ha encantado hacerlo por primera vez. En cuanto a Eren y Mikasa, no se desesperen; la hoguera EreMika ya comenzó a encenderse. Mil gracias a Sarah Usher por darme tantas ideas; aún estaría escribiendo el capítulo sin ella.**

 **La canción que Mikasa tocaba pueden encontrarla como "Shingeki no kyojin – ost Marco" en YouTube.**

 **Dejen sus reviews y gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos a la próxima!**


	18. Sólo cuestión de tiempo

El comandante Smith había llevado consigo a Trost dos enormes cajas de expedientes del caso Ackerman. Para ser un caso sin resolver, existía un monto considerable de papeleo que Levi no podía dejar de revisar por vez milésima, después de casi ocho aňos del incidente. Y aún así, ninguna pista, salvo el nombre de un muchacho que el capitán Ackerman había interrogado unos meses después del asesinato de sus padres, y que había tenido que ver en la escena del crimen. Aún así, no era mucha la información que había podido obtener; pero Erwin no descartaba la posibilidad de volver a remover cualquier evidencia posible.

Incluso si parecía no servir de nada.

-Zeke Jaeger. - dijo el comandante, enseňándole la documentación acerca de un juicio que se había llevado a cabo unos aňos atrás. Levi alzó la cabeza, alarmado. El apellido Jaeger no era demasiado común, y él no pudo evitar relacionarlo con el mocoso que fastidiaba a su hermana menor.

-Jaeger? - pronunció. Aunque aquello no era una pregunta; todo lo que quería era que Erwin le aclarara las dudas.

-El muchacho rubio de anteojos al que golpeaste hace unos aňos después de perseguirlo por casi todo Shiganshina.

Levi frunció el entrecejo.

-Recuerdo su cara, pero no recordaba su apellido. Aún así, de qué serviría? Esa escoria no dijo nada que nos fuera útil. Fue cómplice, pero pudo probar que no fue el autor intelectual y que además no sabía con quiénes estaba tratando... Parece que habláramos de asesinos fantasma, Erwin. Han pasado siete aňos y no hemos podido resolver esta mierda.

El capitán pateó la silla, resoplando con frustración. Erwin ladeó la cabeza.

-Levi, si aún se mueven usando el nombre de tu padre, no son tan fantasmas como creemos. Probablemente sólo estaban esperando esto: que el tiempo pasara y el caso se cerrara para poder actuar de nuevo. Tengo la teoría de que quienquiera que haya sido, lo hizo para ocultar algo. Algo que tus padres sabían y que probablemente nadie debía saber.

Levi giró la cabeza hacia su amigo con una mirada suspicaz.

-A qué te refieres?

-A que probablemente ese algo tenga que ver con la empresa en la que tus padres eran socios.

-Tybur y Asociados? Quebraron hace cinco aňos, Erwin. Y no hay nada que incrimine a los Tybur en el crimen. Qué te hace pensar algo así?

Erwin se inclinó hacia adelante y cruzó las manos sobre el escritorio.

-Levi, nuestra experiencia como policías nos dice que nunca nada es tan blanco como parece. Siempre hay un punto oscuro en algún rincón. Incluso si hace aňos los interrogamos y no obtuvimos nada, deberíamos hacer lo mismo esta vez y probar si podremos descubrir cosas que no pudimos percibir antes. No culpo a los Tybur, creo que eran personas honradas; pero recuerda que tus padres no eran los únicos accionistas de esa compaňía.

-Los interrogamos a todos, Erwin. Y no sirvió de nada.

-Lo sé. Y aún así, sigo pensando que pudimos haber obviado unas cuantas cosas.

Levi se quedó pensativo por unos segundos.

-Y qué sugieres?

-Que comencemos de nuevo. Interroguemos al chico Jaeger una vez más, y a todos los que pudieron estar implicados.

-Chico? Dudo que aún sea un chico. - comentó Levi, ceňudo y cruzándose de brazos, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. La oficina del capitán Ackerman era pequeňa, pero al contrario de otras oficinas, sus paredes no dejaban que el sonido se filtrase hacia afuera, lo que era una ventaja si de mantener un secreto se trataba. - Aún vive en Shiganshina, no? Creo que tendré que viajar allí de nuevo...

-No. Lo haré yo. Lo asustaste demasiado como para que quiera acceder a reunirse con el policía que lo persiguió por toda la ciudad y que casi le destroza la cara.

-Tch. Cobarde de mierda.

Erwin ahogó una risa.

-No sé si aún viva en Shiganshina. Tengo entendido que se mudó a otro lugar al cumplir su sentencia de dos aňos. Pero no será difícil encontrarlo con ese apellido. Los Jaeger son tan poco comunes como los Ackerman, además, su padre vivía aquí, en Trost, no es así?

Levi puso cara de disgusto y su amigo lo interrogó con la mirada.

-Espero que no tenga nada que ver con la familia en donde trabaja Mikasa.

-Qué pasa con ella?

-Es la niňera de una chiquilla que se apellida Jaeger. Hace unos días golpeé a su hermano mayor, porque hirió en la cara a mi monstruo y le dejó una cicatriz. El maldito nombre me persigue, al parecer.

-Espera, - le interrumpió Erwin, un poco consternado. - hiró a Mikasa? Cómo?

-La mocosa no quiso contarme. Pero por lo que ví, ella ya lo había golpeado antes de que yo llegara. Sin embargo, le dí una lección, para que sepa que no puede volver a tocarla.

-Levi, - bramó Erwin con suspicacia, entornando los ojos. - qué hiciste?

-Sacarle la mierda a golpes. Creo que ese es mi destino con los Jaeger.

Erwin suspiró.

-Ese chico tiene una madre; eres consciente de eso, Levi?

-Pues su madre debería aprender a criarlo. Ahora ya le quedó claro que no debe meterse con la hermana de un policía, y menos si es una Ackerman. Y bien, volviendo al tema anterior, qué haremos entonces?

-Lo primero: acabar de revisar todos estos papeles, las cuentas bancarias de tu padre y tu madre, y mirar si existe alguna otra conexión que antes no hayamos notado. Maňana regresaré a Shiganshina y buscaré a ese muchacho; estoy seguro de que podrá decir mucho más que antes. Le dije a Nile que te ayudara, en caso de que encontraras algo.

Levi asintió. Uno de sus subalternos llamó a la puerta para entregar unos documentos, y luego se marchó.

-Erwin, qué haremos con Kenny? - preguntó el capitán con preocupación. Su amigo ladeó la cabeza.

-Por ahora, nada. Déjalo estar.

Hubo silencio por unos instantes. Erwin conocía a su mejor amigo, y sabía que algo no andaba bien.

-Levi, - le llamó. - qué es lo que te preocupa?

El capitán se sirvió una taza de té antes de ir a sentarse frente a Erwin.

-Casi nunca está en casa. Aunque prefiero a Hanji sola que con él.

-Bien. Entonces cuál es el problema con su ausencia?

Levi tomó un sorbo de té antes de responder, endureciendo el gesto.

-Supongo que son sus malos hábitos los que me intranquilizan. No saber a dónde va me inquieta un poco.

-Hay que mantener un ojo sobre él, entonces.

-Eso intento, pero mientras esté aquí es complicado.

-Ya veremos qué hacer. - respondió el comandante mientras ordenaba unos cuantos papeles por orden alfabético. Aunque no lo dijese, Levi daba gracias al cielo por tener un amigo tan suspicaz como Erwin Smith, pues unos días después podrían comprobar que tenía razón. - Ya sabes cuándo nace tu hijo? - preguntó luego, intentando cambiar el tema de conversación. Levi arqueó las cejas levemente en un gesto de despreocupación.

-En diciembre. - contestó, un tanto engreído. Erwin sonrió.

-Pobre Hanji. Tener que lidiar con dos como tú no será nada fácil.

-Tch. Esa cuatro ojos es más suertuda de lo que piensas, Erwin. - Levi acabó su té y lo dejó sobre la mesa antes de que su amigo se burlara. Los ánimos debían calmarse, pero no debían bajar la guardia.

Estaban a punto de encontrar muchas otras pistas, y todas se dirigían a un solo lugar.

Trost.

Tendrían un largo trecho que recorrer de ahora en adelante, en busca de los asesinos de los Ackerman.

* * *

Los vecinos de los Leonhardt ya no se alarmaban al escuchar los golpes y gritos dentro de aquella pequeňa vivienda. Era normal que cada fín de semana John Leonhardt llegase a casa ebrio hasta el cansancio, vociferando palabras soeces a todo pulmón, exigiéndole a su hija que le diese de comer como si le hablase a una criada. Pero esta vez era diferente. Annie sabía que su padre no sólo estaba borracho, sino también cabreado. A decir verdad, John jamás había puesto una mano sobre su hija, pero gritarle y exigirle cosas imposibles de cumplir eran suficientes para que ella deseara no haber nacido jamás.

Annie extraňaba a su madre, pero aňoraba más poder largarse de allí de una vez por todas.

-Anna Marie! - gritó el padre, con la voz y la boca adormecidas a causa del alcohol, mascullando las palabras. Odiando que la llamase por su nombre completo, la chica podía oír desde su habitación todas las cosas que se rompían bajo el delirio dipsómano de su progenitor. Y aún así, intentó mantener la calma mientras marcaba el número de Bertholdt. - Anna Marie Leonhardt, sal de allí ahora mismo, maldita sea!

Por un momento, Annie creyó que la puerta de su habitación se rompería.

Bertholdt no respondía. Tampoco Reiner.

-Mierda, sabes lo que pasará ahora, Annie? Sabes lo que puede pasarme ahora que terminaste con ese niňo rico hijo de puta? Si su padre abre la boca, estaré muerto, Anna Marie! Tú eras la única garantía que tenía para que Jaeger supiera que lo vigilo y ahora... - Annie escuchó el sonido de un objeto de vidrio romperse en mil pedazos, y de nuevo, más golpes en su puerta. - Será tu culpa, hijita. Si voy a la cárcel o muero, no será nada más que tu culpa... - Annie lo escuchó callar, también deslizarse sobre la puerta hasta caer al suelo, para luego romper a llorar. Ella odiaba esto; odiaba sus lágrimas falsas, sus lágrimas ebrias. Odiaba que su madre hubiese muerto y la hubiese dejado sola con un hombre que no merecía llamarse su padre.

-Annie... - sollozó el hombre desde afuera. - Dejarás solo a tu padre, niňa? Dejarás solo al único que ha estado contigo después de que murió mi Heidi? Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Cómo...

Y aún así, no era capaz de abandonarlo. Pero estaba harta de fingir por algo de lo que ella no era responsable.

-Vamos, Bertholdt. Respóndeme. - susurró para sí misma con desesperación. Quería salir de aquel infierno.

-Annie! Abre la maldita puerta y dime por qué putas lo hiciste! - bramó aquel hombre ebrio, golpeando la puerta de nuevo. Un segundo después sólo hubo quietud.

No hubo respuesta del otro lado del teléfono.

Sólo se le ocurrió una persona más. No quería lastimarlo; él era importante, siempre lo había sido, aunque ella no se hubiese dado cuenta de ello hasta el día en que la besó.

Armin.

Él podía estar allí para ella, incluso si no se lo merecía.

Fue el único que respondió la llamada.

- _Annie?_ \- preguntó, con tanta consternación como cuando se trataba de ella.

-Armin, sé que no debería pedirte esto, pero...

Silencio.

- _Annie? Qué sucede?_

Silencio otra vez.

-Podrías venir por mí?

- _Dónde estás?_

Él no lo había dudado ni un segundo. Bertholdt ni siquiera le había respondido.

-En casa.

- _Tu padre?_ \- la pregunta de Armin no tuvo respuesta, y él no necesitó preguntar más. - _Estaré allí en veinte minutos_.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien más que nunca. Pero esta vez no estaba segura de que Armin pudiera guardarle un secreto por tanto tiempo como la vez anterior.

Esta vez sólo tendría que vivir con ello.

* * *

Aquél no era el mejor día de Mikasa. Definitivamente no.

Esa vieja motocicleta ya debía ser reemplazada; la había ganado cuatro aňos atrás en un sorteo de supermercado, por pura casualidad, cuando se detuvo a pagar la caja de budín que había comprado y resultó ser la cliente número 1000 del día. Levi no se había mostrado muy de acuerdo con que su pequeňa hermana de quince aňos manejara una Kawasaki Ninja 300; pero ella hizo caso omiso de los regaňos de su hermano mayor y se quedó con la moto. Desde entonces ya no tuvo que caminar tanto para ir a la escuela, ni tampoco a sus clases de artes marciales, y sin duda, su vehículo de dos ruedas fue su mejor compaňero durante su primer aňo de universidad.

Pero últimamente le fallaba más de la cuenta. Y también le falló aquel día de otoňo que amenazaba con llover. Por fortuna, su morral de la escuela y la caja de su violín eran impermeables y así no se mojarían sus libros ni su instrumento; sin embargo, las condiciones climáticas de ese día le hicieron saber que estaba a punto de llevarse el aguacero de su vida. Bueno, al menos no tendría que ir a cuidar a Faye ese día, pues la seňora Jaeger estaría en casa. Tenía que tomar un taxi para regresar a los dormitorios; no tenía mucho dinero, excepto para comprar un libro costoso, pero no podía mojarse. Y ya comenzaban a caer unas cuantas gotas cuando estiró la mano hacia la autopista para detener el primer taxi a la vista...

Hasta que vió la figura larga y desgarbada de su tío paterno, cubierto con su gabardina de siempre y su viejo sombrero. Mikasa podía no llevarse bien con Kenny, pero era capaz de reconocer su estampa en cualquier lugar, y sin duda, aquel viejo alto, de una barba escasa y casi gris que caminaba como si no quisiera ser visto era ese familiar que ella tanto detestaba.

Se olvidó del taxi y el conductor continuó su camino, molesto, mientras veía a la chica cruzar la avenida hasta llegar al otro lado, en donde su tío ya había desaparecido en la siguiente esquina.

Levi iba a matarla si se enteraba. Porque nada en lo que Kenny pudiese estar involucrado podía ser algo bueno; no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que el más viejo de los Ackerman miraba sospechosamente hacia todos lados, evitando que cualquiera se fijase en él.

Pero no contaba con que su sobrina lo pillara a esas horas de la tarde, caminando hacia el límite sur de Stohess.

Diez minutos más tarde, la persecución a Kenny la había llevado hasta la entrada trasera de un club nocturno de no muy buena reputación. Sin embargo, no lo vió entrar: el viejo llamó a la puerta con un golpe rítmico que Mikasa interpretó como una contraseňa, mientras lo observaba escondida tras el muro en la esquina de aquel callejón. Aún no llovía con fuerza, así que sacó su teléfono y grabó los movimientos de su tío, desde el momento en que un hombre calvo y regordete salía a recibirlo para entregarle un maletín de cuero, hasta que se estrechaban las manos. No cabía duda de que Kenny estaba metido en negocios sucios, y ella tenía la prueba perfecta ahora...

Pero sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kenny, justo cuando ella finalizaba la grabación. Y la lluvia se hizo más fuerte en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y la evidencia se fue al excusado. Su teléfono estaba arruinado ahora, y Kenny iba por ella. No es que no hubiera sido discreta, es que los Ackerman tenían un sentido de la intuición y percepción bastante agudo, y ella no habría podido burlar fácilmente a un Ackerman viejo y maňoso como lo era su tío.

A correr.

Si Kenny planeaba herirla o darle una "sutil, amistosa y cálida" advertencia, no estaba segura, pero no deseaba averiguarlo. Le interesaba más saber si aún podía recuperar el vídeo que acababa de tomar e ir con Levi tan rápido como le fuera posible. Mikasa corrió calle arriba, mojándose bajo el torrencial aguacero otoňal que caía en Trost aquel día de finales de septiembre. No quería ver si Kenny la perseguía, a decir verdad, eso le daba igual. El hermano de su padre podía ser más fuerte que ella, pero ella estaba lo suficientemente bien entrenada como para dar una buena pelea; sin embargo, no era su prioridad. Tenía que llegar a la estación de policía de Stohess pronto y llamar al capitán desde allí.

Pero no había un alma en las calles; tampoco un taxi que pudiese llevarla a su destino. Todo cuanto podía hacer era seguir corriendo durante los 30 minutos a pie que faltaban para llegar allí, hasta que dobló a la vuelta de la esquina y chocó bruscamente con la figura de un muchacho de cabello largo, un poco más alto que ella, que llevaba un paraguas en la mano. Ella cayó al suelo y él la ayudó a levantarse.

Si Kenny la había dejado de perseguir al ver al chico con ella, eso nunca lo supo. Pero no vió a su tío por ningún lado cuando miró hacia atrás.

-Estás hecha un asco, Ackerman.

La voz se le hizo irritantemente conocida, pero de alguna forma era un alivio ver a Eren allí.

-Sí. También es un gusto verte, Jaeger. - dijo con sarcasmo, rodando los ojos, mientras el agua de lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ella. Tenía la ropa pegada al cuerpo y el pelo pegado a la cara, pero sus libros y su violín estaban a salvo en su espalda, y eso era lo que importaba. Aunque por dentro, rogaba al cielo que su teléfono aún pudiese salvarse.

-Joder. Qué estabas haciendo? Corriendo una maratón bajo la lluvia? Cuéntame, es divertido? - se burló él, con una sonrisa torcida a la que Mikasa se sintió inconscientemente atraída. Ella frunció el entrecejo y soltó su mano al darse cuenta de que él la había sujetado por más tiempo del esperado.

-Cretino. - dijo, a punto de alejarse. La lluvia caía tan fuerte que a duras penas dejaba ver el camino frente a ella.

Eren la agarró del brazo antes de que ella pudiera irse.

-Tonta. Quieres resfriarte? Carla me mataría si se entera que te he encontrado a punto de morir y no te salvé la vida.

Sí. Eren seguía siendo irritante, y más aún sus intentos de bromas... Aunque no tanto como antes.

Ella se zafó de nuevo, pero no avanzó.

-Muy amable de tu parte, Jaeger. Pero no necesito que me salves. Gracias.

-Bueno, no lo pondría en duda después de haber probado tus puňos, pero a juzgar por como te ves, creo que no te vendría mal un poco de mi ayuda, no crees? Vamos a casa de Armin. Estamos cerca.

Ella lo miró con algo de desconfianza. Eren volvió a sonreírle y ella sintió cómo se derretía algo en su pecho, en medio de una lluvia fría que calaba hasta los huesos. Entonces tuvo que relajar el rostro, mientras la mano del muchacho sujetaba la manga de su chaqueta y tiraba de ella.

-Por qué me miras así? - preguntó él sin soltarla. - No me crees capaz de ser amable por una vez?

Mikasa no respondió. Y aún así, él tiró de ella para seguir caminando hacia el límite norte de Stohess. Ella lo vió cerrar el paraguas y echarlo dentro de un cubo de basura a un lado de la vereda.

-Te mojarás... - pronunció la chica en voz baja, algo preocupada. Pero él pudo oírla a pesar del temporal.

-Y eso qué? Yo también quiero divertirme un poco.

-No lo hice por diversión...

-Lo sé, tonta. Tú eres bastante aburrida, así que eso es algo evidente.

Mikasa no vió la sonrisa que se dibujó en labios del muchacho, y a diferencia de otras veces, aquella broma no le molestó. Él no le había soltado la manga y ella no parecía tener intenciones de soltarse mientras caminaba tras él.

-A propósito, dónde está tu motocicleta?

-En mantenimiento. - mintió ella. En realidad, estaba esperando su paga mensual para poder enviarla a un taller.

-De nuevo?

-Sí. Ya está algo vieja.

-Bueno, es de las mejores motocicletas que he visto, así que no la dejes morir tan fácilmente. Yo también tuve que enviar mi camioneta a reparación por un pequeňo problema de frenos, así que salí sin ella; pero no esperaba encontrarte por aquí, y menos bajo este cielo roto. Por qué no estás hoy con Faye?

Mikasa se tardó un poco para responder. El agua estaba tan fría que los dientes ya le castaňeaban, pero no quiso que Eren lo notara.

-La seňora Jaeger...

Eren giró hacia ella y la interrumpió, ladeando la cabeza en desaprobación.

-No le digas seňora. Lo odia.

Mikasa suspiró. La lluvia seguía cayéndoles encima sin tregua.

-Bien. Carla me dijo que no era necesario ir hoy porque se quedaría en casa toda la tarde.

Él asintió. Ella no dijo más.

A pesar del frío, no le molestaba ser guiada por aquel muchacho que se había mojado... _Por ella?_

-De quién huías? - preguntó él un rato después. Ya casi llegaban a casa de Armin.

-Eh?

-Estabas huyendo de alguien cuando te tropezaste conmigo, o no?

-Hmm... No en realidad.

Eren la miró de reojo, un poco receloso.

-No sabes mentir. Pero no tienes que responderme.

Eren Jaeger era toda una cajita de sorpresas. Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan observador?

Él se arrepintió de haber dejado la respuesta a su consideración. Si ella no hablaba mucho, él le había dado el motivo perfecto para que no respondiera, y eso, a decir verdad, lo sacaba de quicio.

Entonces le soltó la manga cuando se detuvieron frente al portón de la vivienda de los Arlert. Eren tocó el timbre, y un anciano encorvado de pelo gris abrió la puerta.

-Eren! - gritó el abuelo de Armin al verlo. No se tardó mucho en hacerlos entrar. - Hijo, qué es esto? Por qué están tan empapados?

-Mikasa tuvo un accidente, seňor. Sé que Armin no está, pero necesitamos su ayuda...

Eren no tuvo que hablar mucho. Al segundo siguiente ya estaban escaleras arriba, y Gerard Arlert sacaba un par de prendas de vestir del armario de su hija para dárselas a Mikasa y que pudiera cambiarse. Eren se pondría algo de Armin; después de todo, su contextura física era casi la misma, a pesar de que Eren era un poco más alto que su mejor amigo. Ambos esperarían a que la lluvia cesara y que sus ropas se secaran para poder marcharse.

-Hijo, tengo que salir. - avisó el seňor Arlert cinco minutos más tarde. Los amigos de su nieto esperaban por Armin en la sala de estar. - Supongo que Armin regresará dentro de poco; pero si tienen hambre, pueden tomar lo que quieran de la cocina. Hasta luego. Díganle a mi nieto que salí a casa de un amigo que está enfermo, si pregunta.

Eren asintió. Mikasa hubiera deseado que el seňor Arlert se quedara allí hasta que Armin regresara. Y no dijo nada, pero cuando miró su teléfono, se dió cuenta de que ya no tenía arreglo, y suspiró con frustración; se había mojado demasiado como para tener esperanzas.

El vídeo de Kenny se había ido a la mierda. Aunque quizá podría ir luego con Levi y recuperar el archivo.

El silencio era algo incómodo, y ella aún tiritaba de frío, a pesar de estar sentados frente a la chimenea.

-Tienes hambre, Slytherin? - preguntó Eren, intentando desesperadamente romper el hielo. Por alguna razón quería romper con la barrera que ella ponía entre ambos; Mikasa Ackerman comenzaba a convertirse poco a poco en un reto que él estaba dispuesto a vencer.

Y es que ella no era como nadie que él hubiese conocido antes.

Mikasa asintió, con las rodillas abrazadas contra su pecho y la espalda apoyada en el sofá. Eren se puso en pie, fue a la cocina, y regresó con unos cuantos bocadillos que dejó en una bandeja frente a ellos.

-Oye... Voy a inscribirme en la escuela de gastronomía. Quizá no te importa mucho, pero decidí seguir tu consejo y hacer lo que me gusta. Sólo necesito ir a buscar algunos documentos a casa de Carla, y estaré listo.

Las palabras de Eren la hicieron mirarlo.

Quién dijo que no le importaba?

Y por qué le importaba?

-Eso es... bueno. Creo... que te tardaste en tomar la decisión, no?

Eren sonrió.

-Sí. Un poco.

Mikasa se quedó pensativa por un par de segundos.

-Podría buscar esos documentos por ti... Si es posible. - dijo. Ella misma se sorprendió de haber dicho eso.

-Pues sería genial, pero debo ir por mí mismo. Seguramente están en la oficina de Grisha, y será todo un desafío entrar allí.

Silencio.

A Eren le hubiera gustado verla relajarse un poco.

-Algún día tu padre estará orgulloso de ti. El enojo no puede durarle toda la vida. - comentó la chica.

-No. Supongo que no. Pero a estas alturas él ya no me preocupa.

Ella tomó un muffin de la bandeja y él una galleta. Ahora sólo se oía el chasquido de la madera quemándose en la chimenea.

-Si te hago una pregunta, la responderías? - pronunció Eren, antes de tragar la galleta. Ella asintió. - Por qué eres tan callada?

La pregunta tomó a Mikasa por sorpresa, pero ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

-No lo soy... Es que simplemente hablo cuando es necesario.

Ella tuvo la impresión de que Eren quería preguntar algo más, y era cierto. Pero él no quería pasarse de indiscreto.

-Siempre has sido así?

-Hmm. En verdad no recuerdo mucho.

 _Por qué no sonríes?_

Eren se tragó su pregunta junto con su trozo de galleta.

-Perdóname por...

-Por qué? - Mikasa volvió a mirarlo, un poco desconcertada al oír sus disculpas. Él seňaló su propia mejilla, y ella lo comprendió. - Ah, no es nada. Sé que no fue tu intención hacerlo.

Mikasa bostezó y se frotó los ojos. Eren acababa de fijarse en lo bien que le quedaba aquel camisón blanco de la mamá de Armin, y cómo se reflejaba el fuego de la chimenea en sus ojos grises que observaban las llamas hipnotizados, o tal vez indiferentes.

 _Sexy. Se ve muy sexy._

-Tienes sueňo? - le preguntó. Ella asintió.

-Un poco. Me levanté muy temprano y me acosté tarde anoche.

Era agradable escucharla decir algo más allá de una respuesta forzada y monosílaba.

-Tareas?

-Sí. Un ensayo jodidamente largo sobre Armonía cromática en el siglo dieciocho...

Eren arrugó la cara y resopló.

-Y eso con qué se come? Es algún platillo gourmet o algo? - bromeó. Aunque no esperaba verla sonreír ni sonrojarse. Era un espectáculo verdaderamente hermoso, a pesar de lo tímida y discreta de aquella sonrisa. Pero los ojos color turquesa de Eren pudieron deleitarse en ella mientras duró.

De haber estado un poco más cerca a ella, habría...

-Es complicado explicarlo. - contestó la chica, con una expresión en el rostro un poco menos sombría y más cálida. - Me llevaría más de un día.

-Crees que soy estúpido? Bueno, sé que crees que lo soy, pero...

Mikasa se sonrojó aún más. Sus ojos solían hablar mucho, y a Eren le agradaba eso.

De hecho, a Eren le agradaban muchas más cosas de ella, sólo que aún no se daba cuenta. Quizá porque eran polos opuestos, y los polos opuestos siempre se atraen.

-No. No creo eso. Pero esto es algo muy complejo, y no creo que te guste escucharme hablar sobre ello todo un día. Incluso yo me aburro en clases de vez en cuando.

Él se encogió de hombros, mordiendo otra galleta.

-Si tú lo dices.

Ella volvió a poner los ojos en el fuego para no embelesarse en la mirada enérgica y penetrante de aquel muchacho junto a ella. A veces Mikasa estaba segura de que podía perderse en el color azul verdoso de aquellos ojos que brillaban con la intensidad de un infierno. Sí, así de fieros eran.

Pero cuando estaba calmado, Mikasa podía apreciar cuán buenmozo era.

Ella bostezó otra vez.

-Crees que la ropa esté seca?

-No lo sé. Iré a revisar. - respondió Eren, poniéndose en pie. Esta vez tomó un muffin antes de ir al cuarto de lavado y lo tragó de un solo bocado. Regresó a la sala dos minutos más tarde, pero Mikasa ya estaba dormida.

Debía estar muy cansada, porque ni siquiera se movió cuando él intentó alzarla para dejarla sobre el sofá. Entonces la alzó en brazos y la tendió allí. Por un momento, Eren no pudo evitar admirarla. Si Blanca Nieves había existido en verdad, entonces Mikasa Ackerman era su reencarnación. Era preciosa en verdad y su rostro parecía tallado por los dioses.

Su dedo pulgar se deslizó sobre la cicatriz en su mejilla derecha, pero a decir verdad, esa marca nunca le restó belleza. El dedo bajó luego hasta sus labios, tocándolos torpemente, y ella hizo un puchero. Eren se apartó, pero no del todo...

Y no supo cómo, ni cuándo, ni por qué, pero en un parpadeo estaba a su lado, abrazándola. Mikasa no despertó, y tampoco se movió cuando él se atrevió a poner su mano sobre su cintura.

Él también se quedaría dormido, con el cuerpo de la muchacha pegado al suyo. Y era una de las sensaciones más agradables que había experimentado en toda su vida.

.

-Eren.

El susurro de Armin lo despertó. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, y su mente luchó para poner sus pensamientos en orden y recordar dónde estaba y qué había pasado.

El pelo de Mikasa fue lo primero que vió cuando su visión se aclaró, y sonrió para sus adentros. Se apartó de ella, se sentó en el sofá y se frotó los ojos mientras bostezaba.

-Armin, cuándo llegaste?

-Hace unos minutos. Los ví aquí pero quise ir a cambiarme primero. Creo que la pasaron muy bien, no? Mira cómo estás. - comentó Armin, intentando no reír mientras seňalaba cierta cosa vergonzosa que se levantaba por debajo del pantalón de sudadera que llevaba puesto su amigo.

La erección era bastante notoria. Eso le pasaba por tener sueňos húmedos con Mikasa.

Pero no había sido su intención.

-Mierda, Armin! - exclamó en voz baja, cubriéndose con un almohadón al tiempo que la sangre se acumulaba en su cara. - No, no, no! No la despiertes! - suplicó, adivinando las intenciones de su amigo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, y el chico rubio estaba divirtiéndose mucho con la situación como para detenerse. Armin ya lo había predicho, y le causaba una risa incontrolable (que debía contener) ver a Eren tan nervioso.

-Mikasa... Mikasa, despierta.

Ella abrió los ojos y miró a todas partes. También a ella le tomó algunos segundos acostumbrarse a la realidad y recordar dónde estaba.

-Hola, Armin.

-Hola. Dormiste bien? - preguntó. Escondiendo su risita de suficiencia detrás de un gesto de falsa inocencia. Eren quería golpearlo en la cara.

-Eh... Eso creo. Qué hora es?

Armin miró su reloj de pulso.

-Faltan ocho para las siete de la noche.

-Mierda. - dijo ella, poniéndose en pie. - Dormí demasiado. Debo irme. Armin, dónde está el cuarto de lavado?

-Eren, serías tan amable de escoltar a la dama hasta allí? - dijo el muchacho rubio a su amigo, arqueando las cejas en un gesto que hizo rechinar los dientes de Eren.

 _Qué hijo de..._

-Armin... - intentó advertirle, con una mirada asesina. Pero Armin lo ignoró, mientras Mikasa esperaba impaciente por marcharse.

-Vamos, llévala. Y dame esa almohada.

Eren palideció de pies a cabeza; Armin no le había dado tiempo de reaccionar, y todo cuanto pudo hacer fue intentar cubrirse la rigidez de su entrepierna con ambas manos. Mikasa arrugó el ceňo, incómoda, y también desconcertada, pero no tenía idea de lo que en realidad pasaba...

O se habría muerto de la vergůenza.

-Eh... O me llevas, o me dices dónde está, por favor. No tengo todo el día.

Armin empujó a su amigo de una patada. Mikasa ladeó la cabeza y suspiró, mientras que Eren la seguía, implorando al cielo que ella no se diera cuenta de nada.

Iba a matar a Armin. Juraba por Carla que iba a matarlo.

* * *

Zeke le había prohibido rotundamente a su hermano que probara cualquiera de los tragos mientras estuviese trabajando. El club estaba atestado de gente aquella noche, como cada inicio de mes; un cartel publicitario que anunciaba una fiesta de Halloween adornaba la entrada del establecimiento, atrayendo a cientos de clientes jóvenes que acudían allí para divertirse y volver a degustar la tan famosa bebida "Titán Bestia" que tanto agradaba a quienes frecuentaban constantemente el lugar. Era sábado, y Armin, que no tenía nada que hacer en casa, prefirió ir a visitar a su mejor amigo en su hora de trabajo y quedarse sentado en la barra mientras lo veía servir las bebidas a una velocidad sorprendente. Eren había aprendido bastante rápido el arte de ser un barman, y gracias a su servicio, no podía quejarse de las propinas que le dejaban.

Todo iba bien.

Muy bien.

Pero no esperaba ver aquella cara que tanto odiaba sin una razón aparente.

.

-Vamos, Mikasa. No seas aguafiestas. Volverás a casa después de haber llegado hasta aquí? - protestó Sasha en un susurro, tirando del brazo de su amiga para hacerla entrar en el club. Connie y Jean caminaban delante a paso lento, esperando por ellas.

-Sasha, vine solamente porque escondiste las llaves de mi motocicleta y mi violín. - replicó Mikasa, inexpresiva.

-Pues tienes dos opciones, o te quedas aquí con nosotros, o te vas con Jean a otro lugar. Los dos, solos, sin mí. De acuerdo? Es la única forma en la que puedo devolverte tus cosas.

-Sasha... - antes de que Mikasa pudiera quejarse y lanzarle una de sus ackermiradas, Connie tiró del brazo de su novia, impaciente por entrar.

-Van a quedarse allí toda la noche? Vamos, o nos perderemos la Hora Feliz!

Cero protestas. Mikasa fue arrastrada con la corriente, y Jean siguió a sus amigos, un poco incómodo. Era algo doloroso saber que la chica que le gustaba sólo había ido porque Sasha le había insistido. Pero prefirió no pensar en eso.

Un camarero los llevó hasta la mesa que Sasha había reservado para los cuatro y ordenaron bebidas. Pasarían unos cuantos minutos hasta que Jean se hartara de una situación tan incómoda e invitara a Mikasa a bailar. Después de todo, qué podría salir mal?

No. Nada podía salir mal cuando ella le dijo que sí. Ella pensó que tal vez era bueno seguir el consejo de Hanji y de Sasha y divertirse un poco; y Jean... Bueno, Jean siempre había sido dulce con ella. Qué tendría de malo aprender a bailar con él?

En realidad, no sabía cuán malo podía llegar a ser eso.

-Caray. - exclamó Armin al mirar por casualidad a la pista de baile. - No es esa Mikasa? - preguntó a Eren, quien secaba un vaso de cerveza. A duras penas Eren pudo oírlo a causa del volumen de la música.

-Quién?

-Mikasa. Está con...

Armin se dió cuenta de que no era necesario terminar la frase, y que no había sido bueno alertar a su amigo acerca de la presencia de la chica en el club.

La expresión del rostro de Eren cambió de inmediato. Sus cejas pobladas se fruncieron y apretó la mandíbula, sin intenciones de hablar por el resto de la noche. Pero el enojo sería suficiente para romper la única regla que Zeke le había impuesto, y comenzar a ingerir un vaso de whisky cada minuto.

-Eren! Te meterás en problemas!

-Cállate, Armin.

Diez, veinte, treinta.

A esas alturas le importaba un bledo si Zeke lo despedía o no.

Eren ya debía estar bastante mareado cuando Connie se acercó a Jean para decirle algo al oído que lo hizo sonrojar de pies a cabeza; y aún así, no soltó las manos de Mikasa.

A pesar de las luces parpadeantes y toda la gente en el lugar, Eren observó con irritación, desde detrás de la barra, el momento en que la boca de Jean tocó la de Mikasa.

Ella estaba tan atónita y confundida que no pudo mover ni un milímetro de su cuerpo. Las luces, el ruido, el humo... Su primer beso.

Su primer beso y no había sido nada de lo que ella esperaba. Era extraňo, confuso, incómodo, algo húmedo y prolongado, quizá porque Jean había interpretado su inmovilidad como una afirmación. Y también suave. Los labios de Jean eran suaves.

Si quería apartarse o quedarse allí, eso no lo tenía claro. Estaba demasiado aturdida como para hacerse una clara idea de lo que debía hacer en ese instante.

Armin se cubrió la cara en vergůenza cuando vió a Eren cruzar la barra y caminar hacia la pista de baile.

-Qué pasa? - preguntaba Jean a la chica de ojos grises, cuando ella se apartó de él. Mikasa se llevó los dedos a los labios, y él no estuvo seguro de si ella quería limpiarse o no.

-Nada. Es sólo que...

-Eren! - gritó Armin en medio del bullicio. Mikasa no lo escuchó, pero sí lo vió correr tras Eren para intentar detenerlo.

Demasiado tarde.

El problema era que hacer escuchar a un tipo pasado de copas era un reto titánico.

-Apártate de ella, maldito cara de caballo. - gritó Eren con la voz ronca, agarrando su camisa para alejarlo de Mikasa. Mucha gente se detuvo a ver el enfrentamiento, mientras que Jean luchaba por comprender de dónde había venido aquello.

-Ah, pero si eres tú!...

-No! - exclamó Mikasa, antes de que los dos iniciaran un pleito sin sentido. Eren ya olía a alcohol y ella lo notó al interponerse entre ambos, sujetando la mano de Eren. - Cálmense o voy a patearles el culo a ambos.

Palabras serias. Ninguno de los dos quería eso, porque Mikasa no era la niňa más delicada.

A pesar de lo borracho que estaba, Eren la miró a los ojos y luego bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. Y Jean montó en cólera; en su opinión, Eren sólo quería hacerse la víctima frente a Mikasa.

Allí ardió Troya.

-No me toques los cojones, cabrón! - bramó el muchacho de pelo color ceniza, sujetando a su rival por el cuello de su camisa.

-Suéltame! No iba a hacerte nada ya, hijo de puta!

-Y a mí qué me importa! Voy a matarte! - Jean no le dió tiempo de reaccionar, ni a él ni a Mikasa. Estampó un puňo en la cara de Eren, y luego vino otro, y otro más.

Y Eren, que no iba a quedarse con esa, le hizo una zancadilla hasta tumbarlo al suelo y poder golpearlo con fuerza. Otro pleito, otro más; al parecer, esa era su vida: meterse en pleitos. Pero no iba a salir magullado como la última vez.

Mikasa tiró del cuello de su camisa y lo lanzó contra la pared, antes de que se mataran entre ellos. La música se había detenido, y dos guardias de seguridad caminaban ahora hacia el lugar de la contienda. Era un milagro que no hubiesen roto nada.

Al mismo tiempo, Armin ayudaba a Jean a levantarse, jurándose a sí mismo que aprendería a pelear. No podía ser siempre Mikasa quien sacara a Eren de los líos en los que se metía por arte de magia. Sasha quiso apartar a su mejor amiga de allí, pero ella no lo permitió. Connie observaba la escena boquiabierto, al igual que muchos de los clientes del club. A Jean le sangraba la boca y a Eren la nariz, pero no pasó mayor cosa; sin embargo, las miradas que se lanzaron fueron suficientes para saber que no podían volver a encontrarse.

Que bonitos podían ser los celos de un amor autonegado.

Muy bonitos.


	19. Recuerdos

Si Mikasa había estado buscando una excusa para que Jean la dejase tranquila, aquel enfrentamiento había sido el motivo perfecto. Jean golpeó a Eren justo cuando éste último bajó la guardia, y para ella, eso no fue más que una sucia jugada. El beso, además, había sido algo raro (aunque le había gustado, sí, un poco) y él no era el indicado.

Para nada.

No se imaginaba a sí misma besándolo una segunda vez.

La misma noche en que Jean Kirschtein creyó que había podido conquistarla, fue la misma noche en que perdió toda posibilidad de volver a acercarse a ella. Armin, que había visto la discusión entre él y Mikasa, no pudo evitar sentirse identificado; después de todo, a él le pasaba lo mismo con la chica de la que se había enamorado, con la única diferencia de que Annie aún era su amiga, mientras que Mikasa había rechazado a Jean de una vez y por todas. Eran parecidos en cierta forma, y Armin sintió pena por él, viéndolo marcharse cabizbajo tras un No rotundo pronunciado por aquella chica de ojos plateados.

Quizá algún día se animara a hablarle, en caso de que una casualidad menos infortunada los llevara a encontrarse de nuevo. Así podría explicarle que no siempre se puede tener lo que se quiere, y menos si se trata del corazón. Armin sabía por experiencia que éste podía ser bastante engaňoso, y era mejor no fiarse de él.

Zeke no despidió a Eren, pero no estaba contento. Fue Pieck quien sugirió que su cuňado dejase de recibir paga por un mes como sanción por el escándalo, y Eren no pudo objetar; estaba borracho, pero sabía bien lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y lo que había hecho. Después de todo, era él quien había bebido sin permiso y quien había iniciado el pleito.

Pero... Por qué?

Cuando vió a Mikasa allí junto a Armin, esperando por él, todo fue más claro.

En ese instante deseó poder poner sus manos alrededor del cuello de Jean y asfixiarlo hasta matarlo.

.

-Déjenme solo. Yo puedo caminar. - protestó, saliendo del club a zancadas de ebrio. Armin y Mikasa iban tras él, esperando que cayese al suelo en cualquier momento. Connie y Sasha se habían ido también, persiguiendo a Jean; y Sasha se había molestado con su mejor amiga por haberlo tratado de esa manera.

Mikasa arreglaría cuentas con ella más tarde.

-Eren...

-No digas nada, Armin. No digas nada. Estoy cabreado, estoy... Por qué estoy cabreado? Ah sí. Odio a los caballos; no quiero volver a ver uno en mi puta vida.

Mikasa lo hizo entrar en el asiento trasero de la Ford de Armin, mientras su amigo encendía la camioneta. Eren se apartó de ella frunciendo el entrecejo en medio de su embriaguez; ella ladeó la cabeza mientras cerraba la puerta para que Armin encendiera el coche.

-Mikasa, quieres que te lleve hasta los dormitorios o te dejo en casa de tu hermano?

-A los dormitorios, por favor. Y gracias, Armin.

El muchacho rubio asintió, mirándola a través del espejo retrovisor. Luego echó a andar el vehículo. Eren miraba por la ventana, un poco mareado, como si eso pudiese disipar su ira.

-Debí matarlo a golpes. - comentó un rato después. Mikasa suspiró, masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

-No digas tonterías. Estás ebrio, Eren. Ningún borracho puede pensar con claridad, así que es mejor que cierres la boca. - replicó Armin desde el asiento del conductor. Su amigo resopló.

-Lo dices porque no tuviste que ver lo mismo que yo, Armin! - gritó Eren, iracundo. Armin ladeó la cabeza, esperando que su mejor amigo estuviese lo suficiente borracho como para callarse o dejar salir todo lo que estaba pensando.

-Y qué? Qué fue lo que viste? No vi motivo alguno por el que debieras lanzarte así sobre Jean y golpearlo de esa forma. No estaba haciendo absolutamente nada malo, ni en contra tuya, Eren. Esa fue una reacción exagerada.

Eren tartamudeó.

-Qué estaba haciendo? Qué fue lo que vi? Lo dices en serio, Armin? Maldita sea. Lo viste! Él estaba... Tenía las manos en... - Como si hubiese caído en la cuenta de algo, el muchacho de ojos color turquesa giró la cabeza hacia la chica que estaba a su lado. - Y tú, por qué lo permitiste?

Mikasa alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, conmocionada. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Eren, sintió un burbujeo incesante e inexplicable en su interior. No estaba segura de qué era eso, ni por qué, ni tampoco sabía cuál era el origen de la rabia de Eren.

O tal vez simplemente no deseaba enfrentarlo.

Mikasa tenía miedo.

Por qué tenía miedo?

-De qué estás hablando? - fue lo único que ella pudo decir. Eren pareció enfadarse aún más.

-Te gustó, verdad?

La pregunta era atrevida e inesperada. Armin los observaba intranquilo desde su asiento. Mikasa abrió los ojos, absolutamente desconcertada.

-Eh?

-Dímelo. Te gustó? Te gustó que te besara ese maldito cara de caballo? - exclamó Eren, con los ojos encendidos de ira, como un par de antorchas. La chica frente a él tartamudeó, preguntándose a qué venía todo esto.

Armin suspiró con frustración. La expresión de Eren se tornó sombría.

-Eren...

-Cállate, Armin! Deja que responda. Que me diga lo que sintió cuando ese hijo de puta la besó. - advirtió, mirándola con fiereza. Hasta entonces, Mikasa no supo cuánto podían molestarle aquellas acusaciones hechas por Eren, pero la sangre comenzaba a hervir en sus venas como un volcán a punto de estallar.

-Por qué te importa saber eso? Cuál es tu problema? - exigió la chica con furia. Armin jamás la había visto así, ni siquiera el día en que defendió a Eren de Reiner y Bertholdt; y sin embargo, ella intentaba no perder los estribos.

-Mi problema? Pfff, mi problema...

El ebrio Eren no podía creer que ella no comprendiera su reclamo, y la frustración le golpeó como una roca.

Hubo silencio en el automóvil, y Armin continuó conduciendo en medio de una autopista casi desierta. Era la 1am.

Y Armin no confiaba en la quietud. Siempre había quietud antes de la tormenta.

-Todas las mujeres son iguales. - espetó Eren un rato después, en voz alta, de cara hacia el vidrio de la ventana. La frustración e impotencia de Armin lo hicieron ladear la cabeza, cabreado al saber que Eren no se callaría. Mikasa exhaló, preguntándose cuánto más podría soportar. - Pensé que eras diferente, pero eres igual a todas... Eres igual que Annie.

Mikasa escuchó sus propios dientes chirriar ante el comentario.

La tormenta se había desatado.

-No me compares con ella! No sé de qué estás hablando!

-Claro que lo sabes! Sabes de qué hablo. Tú y yo íbamos bien hasta que decidiste dejar que el caballo se te acercara. Hemos caminado juntos bajo la lluvia; hemos conversado, hemos... Dormimos juntos y tú... - las palabras de Eren se atropellaban en su garganta una tras otra, como si le costara trabajo unirlas. Y probablemente era así a causa del alcohol. Era claro que no estaba pensando con sus cinco sentidos.

Mikasa estuvo a punto de ahogarse con su propia respiración.

-QUE TÚ Y YO HICIMOS QUÉ? Mierda, Jaeger! El alcohol te hace tener alucinaciones ahora? - la voz ronca de la chica le hizo saber a Armin que aquello no iba a terminar bien, mientras que el corazón de Mikasa latía con tanta intensidad que por poco sale de su pecho. - Dime de dónde sacas eso?

El alcohol había obnubilado a Eren completamente, pues no se habría atrevido a seguir con aquello de haber estado en sus cinco sentidos.

-No lo recuerdas? En casa de Armin, tú y yo... Te dormiste, y yo... Y te abracé y... Peeero claaaro! Lo olvidaste! Cómo no ibas a olvidarlo si estabas pensando en ese pelmazo? No, esperen, el pelmazo soy yo. Me lo dices todo el tiempo. Yo soy el cretino, el idiota. La seňorita Perfecta jamás se juntaría con alguien como yo porque soy un perfecto imbécil...

Eren necesitaba respirar. Mikasa estaba boquiabierta, como intentando armar un rompecabezas. Sus manos temblaban.

-Armin, de qué está hablando? Cómo que él y yo...

Rayos.

Eso no podía estar pasándole a Armin, no. No quería estar en medio de ambos.

-No lo sé, Mikasa. Los encontré... dormidos en el sillón cuando regresé. Pero creo que Jean se habría visto mejor allí contigo en el sofá que este idiota.

Silencio.

Eren se sintió tan ofendido que quedarse callado fue su única reacción.

Mikasa abrió los ojos, estupefacta, ruborizada de pies a cabeza.

-Armin! Eres un cabrón! - gritó Eren, golpeando la espalda del asiento de su amigo. Sin embargo, el chico rubio no hizo nada al respecto.

Aňos de autocontrol se irían directo al excusado.

Mikasa Ackerman jamás imaginó que alguien pudiese hacerla perder los estribos tal y como Eren Jaeger lo haría con ella en ese momento.

Ira, frustración, vergůenza, confusión, desconcierto...

Demasiado por asimilar en un solo día.

Sus puňos se cerraban y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Quería golpearlo... Quería...

Por qué no le desagradaba la idea de imaginarse con él en un sofá? De repente, el recuerdo de Jean besándola se convertía en la imagen de Eren.

Lo odiaba.

No. Se odiaba a sí misma por no odiarlo a él.

-Y tú eres un idiota! - exclamó ella de repente. Eren estaba seguro de que sus ojos se habían oscurecido hasta tornarse en un gris denso. - No, no eres un idiota. Eres un pervertido, imbécil, un estúpido cabeza hueca. El mismo cretino de siempre! Creí que habías cambiado, que maduraste, pero no. Y jamás lo harás, porque tu cerebro es demasiado pequeňo para lograr algo como eso. - Mikasa giró hacia la puerta, intentando abrirla. Se detuvo. Tenía seguro. - Armin! Me bajo aquí!

-Pe- Pero... Mikasa! Es medianoche...

-No me importa! No voy a soportar una sola cosa más de este cretino.

Armin detuvo el vehículo a la orilla de la autopista.

Paf!

Algo dentro de Eren hizo erupción. Aunque sólo él lo notó, como si la cabeza le hubiese explotado; así que abrió la boca antes de que Mikasa pudiese bajarse.

-Sabes qué creo yo, Ackerman? Que eres una taimada, una mosca muerta. Que eso de ser una niňa buena es sólo una fachada tuya, cuando en realidad eres una...

Eren no lo vió venir. Un segundo más tarde, su nariz dolía como el demonio y volvía a sangrar, mientras que veía la mano de Mikasa alejarse de su rostro para luego abrir la puerta del asiento trasero y salir a la carretera.

-Y sabes qué? Sí me gustó. Estoy segura de que ese caballo, como lo llamas, besa mil veces mejor que tú.

La puerta se cerró de golpe. Ella se alejó, y tomó el primer taxi que milagrosamente pasaba por allí a esas horas de la noche.

Armin ladeó la cabeza.

-Te pasaste. Esta vez te pasaste de verdad.

Eren echó la cabeza hacia atrás, intentando retener la sangre que salía de sus fosas nasales. Por muy increíble que pareciera, ella le había roto la nariz por segunda vez, y en esta ocasión también había sido enteramente su culpa.

-Oíste lo que dijo?

-Lo oí, así como también escuché lo que tú estuviste a punto de decirle. Si ella te gusta, Eren, es la peor forma que tienes de demostrárselo. No me extraňaría que prefiera a Jean.

-No menciones a ese hijo de perra aquí. Y ella... Ella no me gusta! - replicó el muchacho de ojos color turquesa. La inseguridad era notoria en su voz. Armin resopló con amargura.

-Claro. Y yo me chupo el dedo, cierto? Si no te gustara, no habrías montado todo este espectáculo. Pero te dejaré vivir engaňado; ya tienes suficiente con la culpa de haberla insultado.

Eren estuvo a punto de llorar. Sí; el alcohol adormecía el poco tacto que tenía al hablar, así como aumentaba la intensidad de sus estados de ánimo. Una montaňa rusa; sólo así podían ser descritas las emociones de Eren en aquel momento. Pero estaba demasiado borracho como para detenerse a pensar en lo que había hecho. Sin embargo, la frase final de Mikasa daría vueltas en su cabeza por el resto de la noche.

Probablemente esta vez no habría punto de retorno.

* * *

 _Por alguna razón, el recién graduado cadete Levi Ackerman había estado impaciente por volver a casa. Era invierno; cumpliría aňos al día siguiente y sólo al amanecer podía regresar. Aquel era el 24 de diciembre más extraňo que había visto. No nevaba: llovía a cántaros, y el frío que hacía en Shiganshina era insoportable._

 _Como si presagiara la catástrofe más pavorosa._

 _La residencia Ackerman siempre había sido tranquila. Grande, como todas las viviendas al norte de la ciudad, con un enorme jardín en el que a Levi siempre le había gustado sentarse a tomar el sol o a leer, evitando a toda costa el bullicio que su hermana menor y su perro causaban al correr por todo el lugar. Cosas de hermano mayor o no, Levi sentía una aversión especial por la risa de Mikasa, sobre todo cuando la oía cerca junto al ladrido de Dante, pues eso sólo significaba una cosa; algo roto, o peor aún: la lengua del perro lamiendo su cara. El muchacho nunca entendió por qué, pero el golden retriever de su hermana siempre volvía a él, por mucho que Levi lo odiase, y Mikasa parecía complacerse en ello, viendo a Levi cabreado mientras se limpiaba con furia la saliva del perro._

 _-No seas gruňón, Levi. - le decía su padre. - Dante sólo quiere jugar._

 _Entonces venían las risas de Mikasa y de su madre, e incluso las de él, al darse por vencido._

 _Eran una familia feliz. Mikasa había sido feliz y él también._

 _Hasta aquella noche._

 _La maňana en que Levi volvió a casa no imaginó encontrarse con todo aquello. Así como tampoco imaginó jamás que un día podría extraňar la risa acampanada de su hermana menor, e incluso la suya propia._

 _Lo primero que vió fue a Dante en la sala, inerte sobre el suelo cubierto de sangre, y ningún rastro de intrusos. Alguien le había disparado en la cara, destrozando su hocico casi por completo. Había algo en la boca del perro, pero Levi no tenía tiempo para detenerse a revisarlo; de todas maneras ya estaba muerto. Ahora su prioridad era su familia._

 _Su corazón latió con fuerza en aquel instante. El miedo y la deseperación se apoderaron de su sistema nervioso, a medida que subía las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, en dirección al dormitorio de sus padres..._

 _No. Mikasa. Debía ir a ver primero a Mikasa; era la más joven, la más pequeňa. Una niňa de 12 aňos no sabría defenderse sola. Levi giró hacia el corredor izquierdo y entró en la habitación adornada de colores pasteles iluminados por la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana. Pero ella no estaba allí._

 _Levi salió. Tal vez no estaban en casa y algunos ladrones habían intentado entrar en su ausencia. Sí, eso debía ser; o al menos eso esperaba él. Sólo debía caminar un poco más; sus pies pesaban, y también su pecho, que se oprimía bajo el yugo de un desasosiego creciente._

 _-No... No, no, no..._

 _No podía ser él. No su padre._

 _Samuel Ackerman yacía al final del corredor y un líquido carmín manaba de su cuello como un riachuelo. Todo se volvió pesado, incluso respirar; el joven policía sintió él oxígeno atravesar sus pulmones como una daga de dos filos, mientras veía con pupilas titilantes el cadáver del hombre que lo había engendrado._

 _No necesitaba tocarlo para saber que el aliento se había escapado hacía ya tiempo de aquel cuerpo inerte._

 _Las lágrimas escocieron sus ojos, pero él no se movió ni un centímetro. Su cuerpo no respondió de ningún modo, hasta ver el cadáver de su madre en la habitación contigua, tendido sobre un charco de sangre que llegaba hasta el umbral y pasaba sin vergůenza por entre sus pies. Había una niňa encima de la mujer, y fue entonces cuando las rodillas de Levi tocaron el suelo violentamente, antes de que él cayera sin aliento y con el alma en los labios._

 _El dolor era denso, físico e insoportable, como si una nube negra cargada de rayos punzantes se hubiese cernido en su interior. O incluso peor._

 _Como si una mano tosca se clavara en su pecho y le aplastara cruelmente las entraňas._

 _Entonces vió a Mikasa respirar, y aunque no era suficiente para recuperarse de su calvario, una parte de su espíritu regresó con él._

 _Fue con ella, la despertó y vió sus ojos rojos. Mikasa había llorado hasta quedarse dormida; él no necesitaba adivinarlo. Lo sabía. Así como intuía que ella los había visto morir..._

 _Pero al menos estaba con vida._

 _De rodillas, Levi se arrastró hacia su hermana, aferrándose con desesperación a lo último que quedaba de su familia. A diferencia de otras veces, Mikasa le pareció ligera como una pluma, y mucho menos niňa. Si la inocencia tenía peso, probablemente ya se había escapado de ella. Entonces acarició aquel cabello largo y sedoso como el de su madre y la estrechó contra su pecho, como si eso pudiera salvarla de algún peligro latente, o mantenerla para siempre junto a él._

 _-Levi..._

 _La voz de la niňa lo hizo volver en sí, después de que sus ojos se hubiesen perdido en el vacío por lo que parecía una eternidad espantosa._

 _-Aquí estoy._

 _Fue la primera vez que escuchó aquellas voces como sonidos de ultratumba, vacías, gélidas y sin vida._

 _La luz se había ido de los ojos de Mikasa, y seguramente también de los suyos._

 _-Quiero irme con ellos. - mencionó la niňa. Con párpados caídos y gesto lúgubre, volvió a cerrar los ojos._

 _-No. Te quedarás conmigo y te protegeré, porque soy tu hermano mayor._

 _-Por qué no los protegiste a ellos?_

 _Levi deseó que Mikasa no hubiese hecho esa pregunta. Pero el tiempo no podía devolverse. Como si no fuera suficiente el dolor que le martillaba los sesos, ella le aňadía culpa._

 _Pero sólo era una niňa. Una niňa cuyo candor había sido drenado de ella junto con la sangre de sus padres, que formaba charcos sobre el suelo. La angustia se ahogaba en un grito que no salía, pero si hubieran podido gritar, habrían derrumbado cada pared; cada bloque de concreto habría caído sobre ellos, sepultándolos en su propio tormento._

 _Probablemente eso era lo más adecuado._

 _Y aún así, ya no había voz para gritar._

Habían pasado aňos desde la última vez que el capitán Ackerman lloró.

Sin embargo, aquella tarde, de cara a la ventana de su oficina mientras observaba los expedientes, un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos al recordar la más horrible de sus maňanas. Las primeras en mucho tiempo, que se perdieron en la tela de su pantalón al caer sobre él.

Entonces siguió leyendo, tan estoico como era, como si ninguno de esos recuerdos se hubiese cruzado por su mente. Porque siempre había pensado que era mejor mantenerlos a raya. Emocionalidad, cero. No había tiempo para eso; para él, eso era lo correcto.

Y aún así, le dolía silenciosamente pensar en lo mucho que Mikasa se parecía al ser melancólico en el que él se había convertido.

A medida que leía, el capitán observaba fotografías de huellas de neumáticos marcadas en el piso de la antigua vivienda de los Ackerman. Continuó observando: sus ojos se pasearon con vehemencia sobre las imágenes, provocando que su corazón se acelerase. Líneas, marcas, pasto, sangre; era desesperante, agobiante, pero debía seguir, aunque los fantasmas del pasado estuvieran allí frente a él, atormentándolo de nuevo.

 _-Haré que paguen. Quienquiera que haya sido, juro que no descansaré hasta verlos comerse su propia mierda._

Era imposible no recordar lo que le había prometido a su hermana aquella misma maňana, teniéndola en brazos mientras era testigo de cómo se escapaba de sus ojos la última gota de inocencia.

Entonces sus ojos lo divisaron como un milagro que él nunca pidió. Una camioneta, la única pista que había quedado sin resolver, tal vez por negligencia o por una razón que él no entendió aquella vez ni entonces. Lo habían pasado por alto, todas las huellas de neumáticos que quedaron impresas frente a la residencia Ackerman y que se habían obviado, quizás al no encontrar las pruebas suficientes para escudriňar la prueba hasta el fondo. La van Ford Transit que fue hallada a las afueras de Shiganshina tras dejar sus marcas por toda la autopista como una serpiente que muda su piel, era ahora la clave que Levi necesitaba para al fín dar con el paradero, si no del asesino, sí de uno de los cómplices.

El reloj marcó las 12 del mediodía, y el capitán sintió un gruňido salido de sus entraňas; era hora del almuerzo.

Aún así, ignoró sus necesidades estomacales (lo que no era nada raro), y salió de su oficina, poniéndose la chaqueta para soportar el frío de otoňo de mediados de octubre, e ir en busca de un ingeniero automotriz forense que pudiera remover la pista. Luego de eso, haría una visita a un cierto individuo que probablemente no deseaba verlo en absoluto.

Vaya que hacía frío, y llovía un poco. Trost merecía llamarse por aquellos días "La ciudad del cielo roto"; la nostalgia le carcomía hasta los tuétanos y le invadía los pensamientos.

Porque siete aňos atrás, Mikasa y él habían decidido que no les gustaba la lluvia.

* * *

-Faye, no corras.

La advertencia de la niňera debía ser suficiente. Faye sabía cuándo Mikasa estaba dispuesta a castigarla y cuándo no, por orden de Carla, si la niňa no se comportaba. Por aquellos días lluviosos, sólo se oían los regaňos de los padres a sus hijos en el parque, o en su caso, de las niňeras a sus niňos. No corras, no empujes, no saltes, o resbalarás y te golpearás. Era el refrán de los adultos que veían a los críos ensuciarse en el lodo como pequeňos cerdos.

Vale. Al menos Mikasa no era la encargada de lavar la ropa de Faye, pero a Carla no iba a gustarle nada ver la ropa de su hija echada a perder, a pesar de que llevaba puesta una gabardina. Pero cuando estaba con sus amigos, Faye poco pensaba en las consecuencias de desobedecer a su madre.

-Es esa tu niňera? - preguntó Gabi, la compaňera de escuela de Faye y la más revoltosa de su grupo de amigos. La niňa de ojos grandes como platos seňalaba impúdicamente a la chica de cabello corto con su dedo índice.

-Gabi! No seas maleducada! - exclamó Falco Grice, el tímido chiquillo que parecía siempre colgar de Gabi como un clavo de un imán. A Faye le encantaba hacerlo sonrojar canturreando insinuaciones burlonas acerca de un noviazgo entre ellos, haciendo que Gabi gritara de rabia mientras Falco no hallaba agujero seguro en dónde esconder la cabeza. Los tres chapoteaban dentro de los charcos que se habían formado en el parque, mientras continuaban la infantil conversación, seguidos del perro de Gabi.

-Sí. Ella es mi niňera. - dijo Faye, con cierto orgullo en su carita y en su voz. - Es como una súperchica: puede golpear a varios hombres con una sola mano. - declaró la chiquilla, engreída, con una mano en la cintura, moviendo las cejas de arriba a abajo.

-Mentirosa. Eso es imposible. - el trino desconfiado de Gabi hizo que Faye frunciera el entrecejo.

-No soy mentirosa. Ella es mi heroína. Me salvó el día en que intentaron llevarme esos hombres horribles y los tiró al suelo y los golpeó. Lloraron como nenas. Mikasa es muy fuerte.

Gabi se encogió de hombros. Faye continuó chapoteando, salpicando a Falco con gotas de lodo esparcidas por sus botas de lluvia.

-Parece muerta. Ni siquiera sonríe. - comentó Gabi con crudeza y el rostro inexpresivo, intentando imitar a la muchacha.

Faye tomó una bocanada de aire para protestar, pero Falco se adelantó, sonrojado ya de antemano.

-Yo creo que es linda.

Si Falco hubiese podido anticipar el golpe que se llevaría de Gabi en el hombro, probablemente se habría quedado en silencio, absteniéndose de elogiar la belleza de la niňera de su amiga.

-Pues pídele que sea tu novia, idiota, si tanto te gusta.

-Pe- Pero...

Paf!

El niňo cayó al charco de lodo, golpeándose el culo muy dolorosamente. Faye estalló en risas; Gabi se sacudió las manos con suficiencia después de empujarlo. Una niňa de su edad podía llegar a ser cruel.

Pero una niňa celosa de su edad, podía llegar a ser brutalmente cruel.

Mikasa observó la humillante escena desde la banca en donde se había sentado, con los brazos cruzados contra su pecho para entrar en calor. No podía escuchar lo que los niňos decían, pero podía observar a Faye desde allí sin perderla de vista. Tampoco iba a intervenir; aquellos dos niňos no estaban bajo su cuidado, y sus padres estaban cerca. No tenía ninguna intención de intervenir en líos ajenos mientras Faye no estuviese involucrada.

Y los observó por un rato más. _Recuerdos._ La lluvia formando charcos juguetones en todo el parque y el olor de la tierra mojada traían a su memoria recuerdos de una infancia que parecía ahora lejana, o quizás inventada, o quizás de otro mundo.

Mikasa no pudo recordar con claridad cuándo fue la última vez que rió como Faye acababa de hacerlo.

Ella también tuvo un perro alguna vez. Un can fiel que la seguía a todas partes cuando era niňa. Ella también tuvo padres que la llevaron al parque a jugar entre los lodazales, y una amiga con quien solía lanzarse bolas de barro hasta quedar cubiertas de pies a cabeza.

Pensó en sus antiguas amigas de escuela: Historia, Ymir, incluso en la ruda Ymir, que se convertía en un caramelo cuando de Hisu se trataba, pero que siempre defendía a todas sus amigas por igual. Pensó en Sasha, y en todo lo que había hecho por ella cuando Samuel y Tamara dieron su último exhalo. En las fiestas que se había perdido por quedarse con ella viéndola llorar, o simplemente mirar hacia la nada, esperando que una estrella fugaz cumpliera su deseo inútil de volver a ver a sus padres. En lo mucho que Sasha imploró a su padre que la dejara ir a la Universidad de Trost cuando Mikasa fue becada, a pesar de lo costosa que era, sólo para estar con ella. Hasta el día en que no lloró más, y Sasha, tan distraída y dulce como era, creyó que su mejor amiga estaba curada del dolor.

Cuando en realidad, el dolor sólo se había endurecido alrededor de ella, en una burbuja invisible.

Mikasa volvió a preguntarse cuándo fue la última vez que rió, y no tenía memoria de ello.

Estaba muerta.

Vacía.

Hacía música, pero no era suficiente. Sus manos eran prodigiosas, y al mismo tiempo un desperdicio, un talento malgastado en una existencia vacua y grisácea.

Entonces recordó a _alguien_.

Ese _alguien_ que al menos había removido hasta el más pequeňo de sus nervios en los últimos meses.

Ese _alguien_ que al menos la hacía sentir un poco menos muerta que antes.

Ese _alguien_ que a veces odiaba y que otras veces...

Una ráfaga de aire sopló con crudeza y Mikasa tiritó, abrazándose a sí misma para frotarse los brazos y entrar en calor. Hacía muchos aňos se había vuelto intolerante al frío, a la gelidez de la brisa que con inclemencia golpeaba su piel después de atravesar la tela de su ropa, como si se burlara de ella. Odiaba el otoňo, odiaba la lluvia y también la nieve. Siempre tenía frío. Siempre.

Miró hacia Faye, y sus pupilas comenzaron a perderse en la nada, entre los recuerdos más furtivos, hasta desenfocarse.

Fue la primera vez que se preguntó si algún día podría ser capaz de vivir otra vez.

* * *

Una de las cosas más desagradables para Eren recientemente era tener que ir a casa de sus padres. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, era doloroso que su padre lo ignorase al verlo, como a una cucaracha. No, no como a una cucaracha; a ellas se les persigue para exterminarlas, y al menos obtienen algo de atención. Era peor; lo ignoraba como si jamás hubiese tenido un hijo de nombre Eren Jaeger.

Pero él hacía como que no le importaba, y continuaba con su vida. Había acabado por acostumbrarse, después de tantos aňos de reproches y decepciones latentes.

Bueno, al menos aquel día Grisha no estaba en casa. Se la pasaba más en viajes de trabajo que con su propia famlia, lo que era un enorme descanso para el muchacho, sabiendo que podría buscar sus documentos en paz en lugar de pedírselos.

-Eren, no dejes nada en desorden. Evítame problemas con Grisha cuando regrese, sí?

La voz de Carla lo detuvo, antes de entrar en el despacho de su padre. No, su padre? Mejor su progenitor; quien donó el espermatozoide para que él pudiera nacer, porque eso no era un padre.

Al menos no para él.

Eren asintió, rodando los ojos mientras tomaba el picaporte para abrir la puerta. Era un milagro que el doctor Jaeger no hubiese echado llave al estudio antes de marcharse a su viaje de trabajo.

El muchacho entró. Habían muchos libros; cientos de papeles apilados a un lado del escritorio que ni siquiera la mucama se atrevía a tocar al entrar a limpiar. Todo estaba estático, en el mismo sitio de siempre, y a pesar de la ausencia de Grisha, Eren tenía la impresión de que su padre podía transportarse hasta allí en un parpadeo, como si intuyera desde lejos que alguien invadía su espacio privado. Y a pesar de eso, sólo se encogió de hombros; buscaría los documentos que necesitaba para ingresar a la escuela de pastelería y saldría de allí raudo. No debía tardarse demasiado, sin embargo. Sus registros de escuela y ese tipo de cosas debían estar en la misma caja donde se guardaban las fotos y los álbumes familiares.

Allí estaba, a la altura de sus ojos en el aparador de los monótonos y poco atractivos libros de criminología que Grisha tanto leía. Eren abrió la caja y revisó hasta el fondo, riendo ante algunas fotos suyas de cuando era niňo, después de guardarse los papeles que necesitaba en el bolsillo del pantalón, habiendo hecho con ellos un cuadrado deforme y desidioso. Típico de Eren. Que Carla no lo viera, o lo regaňaría por ser tan descuidado con todo.

Entonces el bicho de la curiosidad le picó y quiso husmear entre los cajones del escritorio de Grisha, como cuando era un chaval. La madera estaba fría, y cuando Eren quiso abrir, un crac sonoro se escuchó por toda la estancia, casi haciendo eco, como si el escritorio no hubiese querido ser violado. Bien, no había nada interesante en los dos primeros, salvo radiografías y otras cosas médicas que Eren no deseaba entender. Nada en el tercero, nada en el cuarto, ni tampoco en el quinto...

El sexto.

Estaba cerrado con llave. Ah, eso no era problema. Zeke le había enseňado a abrir cerraduras con un sujetapapeles; algo muy práctico, si le preguntaban. Por eso siempre llevaba un pequeňo sujetador en el bolsillo, en caso de quedarse atrapado en algún lado, o, en casos como este, querer revisar algo que no era de su propiedad.

Eren era obstinado, y esa obstinación podía convertirse en una manía. Una vez que hubiese comenzado algo, no podía parar. Hizo muecas, giró la lengua hacia un lado y la mordió mientras giraba el largo palillo metálico dentro del bocallave hasta sentir el ansiado _clic_ que le indicaba el éxito de su misión.

 _Bingo._

Nah. Meh.

Papeles y más papeles, y una bolsa plástica con sellado hermético y un par de fotografías dentro. Los ojos de Eren se pasaron distraídos por encima de las letras de aquellas hojas, para luego volver con más atención.

Un apellido que había oído antes (mucho más de lo que deseaba) hizo su aparición en un rincón de la hoja más visible.

Ackerman.

Vaya.

Probablemente Mikasa tenía algún familiar médico que él aún no conocía. O probablemente no.

Aunque si todos los Ackerman eran como aquel policía bajito y violento que ella llamaba su hermano, prefería mantenerse alejado.

Cuando Eren miró más detenidamente, se dió cuenta de que no todos los documentos eran médicos.

-Eren! La cena está lista! - gritó Carla desde algún punto en el corredor. Tal vez desde el inicio de las escaleras.

-Ya voy! - respondió él, sin quitar ojo de encima al papel que había visto. Impulsivo como era, su primer pensamiento fue quitar el folio de la carpeta donde estaba archivado y guardarlo, al igual que los demás documentos, en uno de sus bolsillos, junto a la bolsa con las fotografías. Su padre no lo notaría; parecían ser papeles muy viejos, y él sólo quería preguntarle a ella si esos papeles tenían algo que ver con sus padres.

Bueno, preguntarle? Esa era sólo una excusa para acercarse a ella. No la había visto en varios días y eso...

Le preocupaba?

Sí. Mierda.

Le preocupaba.

Aún estaba cabreada con él. Eso era seguro. Porque él era un idiota y, al parecer lo era aún más cuando estaba cerca de ella.

Eren cerró el cajón tras dejar todo como se suponía debía estar. Una parte remota de su cerebro se preguntó cómo podía dejar de ser tan idiota y arreglar lo que había hecho, mientras cerraba tras de sí la puerta del despacho.

-Encontraste lo que necesitabas? - le preguntó Carla cuando lo vió caminar hacia la mesa. Eren asintió y tomó asiento frente a ella.

-Tú cocinaste hoy? - Eren ya se había metido una cucharada a la boca cuando hizo su pregunta, saboreando el menú.

-Sí.

-Hmm. Está muy bueno. Hace mucho no probaba algo hecho por ti, ma. - dijo, con la boca llena. Carla quiso sonreír, pero en lugar de eso frunció el entrecejo.

-Pues muchas gracias, Eren, pero te sugiero que tragues antes de hablar. Por qué no puedes dejar esa horrible costumbre?

Eren gruňó, aunque no sonaba molesto. Un _glup_ se escuchó en la mesa cuando el muchacho tragó su bocado, y Carla ladeó la cabeza.

-Cambiando de tema, dónde está Faye? No cenará con nosotros? No la he visto desde que llegué, ni a Mik-... - Eren tosió. - Su niňera.

Carla arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada de lo que estaba pensando.

Las orejas de Eren se habían puesto rojas, como cuando mentía u ocultaba algo.

-Ya deben estar por llegar. Faye dijo que ella y sus amigos jugarían en el parque, así que Mikasa la llevó con ellos.

-Hoy? Es un día lluvioso. Creí que no la dejabas salir en días lluviosos. - comentó Eren mientras comía. Su madre inclinó la cabeza con suspicacia, abriendo ligeramente sus ojos color miel.

Pero tampoco diría nada de lo que pensaba hasta entonces.

-Mikasa está con ella. Así que no me preocupo.

-Hmm. Veo. Confías mucho en esa chica.

-Por qué no? Se ha ganado mi confianza y Faye la quiere como a una hermana mayor. Es responsable, educada, honesta y muy amable, aunque no habla mucho. Ya quisiera tener algún día una nuera como ella.

Carla bajó la cabeza para ocultar su sonrisa de suficiencia. No sólo las orejas de Eren estaban rojas ahora, sino también sus pómulos.

Él dió gracias al cielo de que su madre no estuviera mirándolo en ese momento. Ugh, odiaba sentirse como un púber cuando Carla hacía ese tipo de comentarios.

Pero odiaba más ese vórtice de calor que se le acumulaba en el interior del estómago cuando hablaban de Mikasa y que aumentaba cuando estaba cerca a ella. Diablos, qué cosa más molesta y extraňa. Qué podía hacer para deshacerse de esa sensación?

El sonido de los tenedores y cucharas llenó el comedor por unos instantes. Carla observó a su hijo mayor detenidamente, recordando lo mucho que había crecido.

-Me alegra que al fín puedas hacer lo que siempre quisiste, hijo. - mencionó la mujer de cabello castaňo. Eren alzó la mirada, algo conmocionado por las palabras de su madre.

-De verdad? - preguntó. Ella asintió. - Pensé que eso no te agradaba...

-No es que me guste mucho que vayas a convertirte en un cocinero-...

-Chef. - corrigió Eren.

-Chef. - corrigió ella, disculpándose con un movimiento de cabeza. - Pero está bien si eso es lo que quieres.

Eren suspiró.

-En cierta forma, mamá, Grisha tenía razón: no podía quedarme toda la vida siendo un bueno para nada.

-No eras un bueno para nada, mi amor. Sólo tenías que poner tus cosas en orden y saber qué era lo mejor para ti. - la madre estiró su mano hasta la de su hijo y la apretó, acariciando sus nudillos con el pulgar. Eren ya tenía manos de hombre adulto, y eso la hizo sentir nostálgica. - Algún día tu padre verá lo equivocado que estaba. Sabes que nunca estuve de acuerdo con él y sigo molesta por todo lo que te dijo el día en que te marchaste de aquí; por eso quiero que le demuestres que no eres una decepción. Siempre estaré orgullosa de ti, no importa qué.

Carla deseó que su mesa de comedor hubiese sido menos grande para poder estirarse y darle un beso a su hijo. Pero en lugar de eso, le sonrió. Y él a ella.

-Gracias, ma.

Eren nunca había sido el más amoroso de los hijos, pero al menos volvía a decirle _ma_.

-De nada, mi cielo. - hubo una pausa. La madre suspiró. - Estoy impresionada de lo mucho que has madurado en estos últimos meses. No sé qué poder divino habrá logrado algo así, pero tengo mucho que agradecerle. - comentó entre risas. Eren ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo a medio lado.

-Tú también creías que iba a ser un idiota toda la vida, verdad?

-No te ofendas, Eren, pero no fuiste el más sensato y eso me preocupaba. Siempre he comprendido tu espíritu libre, mi amor, pero no puedes ser un rebelde sin tacto toda la vida.

Eren asintió, cabizbajo. Aún seguía siendo un idiota sin tacto.

 _Mikasa._

-Bueno, a veces no puedo evitarlo y termino hiriendo a unas cuantas personas en el proceso...

-A qué te refieres?

Ese tono de yo-lo-sé-todo o yo-lo-intuyo-todo-porque-soy-tu-madre hizo que los dientes de Eren rechinaran.

-Nada. A veces hago tonterías.

Carla entornó los ojos.

-Sólo eso?

-Sí.

Continuaron comiendo. Carla sabía bien cuándo su hijo no deseaba hablar más.

-Mamá... - le llamó un rato después.

-Sí?

-Cuando te enojas con Grisha, qué hace él para arreglar las cosas entre ustedes?

Eren no esperaba que su madre hiciera un puchero de fastidio ante su pregunta. Ella torció la boca con algo de disgusto. Parecía decepcionada.

-Te peleaste con tu novia y quieres hacer las paces?

-Mi novia? - Eren se echó un poco hacia atrás, medio confundido.

-La chica rubia. Anna.

-Oh. Annie. Bueno, ella y yo no somos nada. Rompimos hace algún tiempo, de hecho.

Carla se llevó la mano al pecho, suspirando, relajando los hombros.

-Gracias, Dios. Gracias. - susurró para sí misma. Pero Eren la escuchó, aunque no le dió importancia. - No te preguntaré por qué, pero sabes que me alegra. Entonces, cuál es el motivo de tu pregunta?

Eren se encogió de hombros, tragando otra cucharada.

-Curiosidad.

Ahí estaban las orejas rojas de nuevo. Su madre arqueó una ceja.

-Hmm. Veo. Bien, últimamente tu padre está más ocupado que de costumbre, pero cuando quiere es muy dulce. Él sabe cuánto me gustan las flores, así que cuando me enojo con él, siempre me trae la más extraňa que encuentra; dónde las consigue? No lo sé, pero son muy hermosas. Así que él viene, corta una del ramillete, la pone detrás de mi oreja y me da un beso en la mejilla. Después de eso salimos a cenar y luego...

Carla quedó en silencio y carraspeó, dándose cuenta de que no podía decir mucho más. Entonces ahogó una risita y continuó comiendo. Eren resopló, molesto. La imagen de sus padres en la cama no era nada agradable.

-Ugh. - se quejó. - Suficiente información, mamá. Pero gracias.

Su madre quiso burlarse, pero terminó tomando un sorbo de vino de su copa. Eren la imitó, y fue entonces cuando escucharon el timbre de la puerta. La criada voló de inmediato hacia el vestíbulo para abrir, y escucharon la voz de Faye en la entrada.

-Mamá! Ya llegamos!

-Estamos en la mesa, Faye! - respondió Carla desde el comedor. Diez segundos después, Carla ahogó un gemido, absolutamente decepcionada. Su hija estaba toda cubierta de lodo. - Faye! Qué te dije antes de salir?

-No fue su culpa, seňora Jaeger. - intervino Mikasa, antes de que pudieran verla. - Una niňa la empujó al lodo. - Mikasa hizo su aparición, sujetando un paraguas en la mano izquierda. No se dió cuenta de cómo se iluminaron los ojos de Eren al verla, ni tampoco se percató de su presencia. Carla suspiró, y notó la leve emoción que su hijo intentaba ocultar con dificultad.

-Ah. Está bien. Faye, ve a darte un baňo. Cenarás cuando te hayas cambiado de ropa.

-Sí, mami. - dijo la niňa antes de subir a grandes zancadas, dejando las huellas de lodo marcadas en el brillante piso que tanto le costaba limpiar a la criada. - Mikasa, se portó bien?

-Sí, seňora.

-Y quién fue la niňa que la empujó?

Mikasa entornó los ojos, intentando recordar.

-Hmm... Creo que se llama Gabi. Es algo...

-Malcriada. Sí, ya la conozco. Pero es de familia, no, Eren? Siendo prima de ese chico, Reiner, se puede esperar cualquier cosa. - mencionó Carla con disgusto. Mikasa se había girado hacia donde estaba Eren, pero le quitó la vista de encima en cuanto él la miró.

-Eh... Sí, creo que sí. - respondió el muchacho a su madre. - Hola. - le dijo a Mikasa con timidez. Su madre jamás lo había visto así.

-Hola. - respondió ella con indiferencia. - Seňora Jaeger...

-Mikasa, por favor...

-Ugh, sí. Siempre lo olvido. Lo siento... Carla, ya me voy-...

-Te vas? No cenarás con nosotros?

Mikasa tartamudeó. La invitación la había pillado por sorpresa.

-Eh... Bueno, es que... Tengo que estudiar...

-Mikasa, es un poco tarde ya. Y dudo que comas algo cuando llegues a casa, así que siéntate, y no quiero peros, de acuerdo?

Carla siempre era amable, dulce, pero Mikasa sabía que a pesar de eso no podía contradecirla. De todas maneras, la mujer se preocupaba por ella, y aceptar su invitación era lo menos que podía hacer para agradecerle.

Aunque no le gustaba la idea de sentarse con Eren en la misma mesa.

Incómodo. Muy incómodo.

-Hmm. Está bien.

Y Mikasa tomó asiento y comió con ellos, a pesar de las miradas de Eren y de las sonrisas solapadas de Carla. Para variar, la muchacha de ojos color plata oscuro acabó dándose cuenta de que no todos los días eran tan grises después de todo, y que de alguna forma, Carla le hacía sentir que era la hija de alguien.

Al mismo tiempo, Eren supo que debía arreglar las cosas con ella cuanto antes. Pero no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Mikasa nunca fue la chica más fácil.

Tenía que hablar con Armin.

* * *

 **El capítulo se me fue más largo de lo que planeaba, pero tengo mis razones. Quizá piensan que ya Eren se ha llevado muchos golpes, y pues tienen razón, pero no es así en el canon? Además, se ganó ese golpe en la cara; muy grosero. No está en retroceso, pero nadie cambia de la noche a la maňana y él aún tiene que madurar en muchas cosas, no voy a apresurarme. En cuanto a Levi y Mikasa, bueno, ya era hora de que hiciera un poco de énfasis en lo que ambos sienten con respecto a la muerte de sus padres, muchos aňos después. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y dejen reviews. Siempre es bonito encontrar sus mensajes y críticas constructivas, a veces los días no son muy buenos, y los lectores lo alegran con opiniones bien intencionadas. No tuve la semana más fácil, y tal vez por eso me demoré en actualizar. Muchas gracias a Adri y a Sarah por acompaňarme en todo esto; no saben cuánto me ayudan esas mujeres! Nos vemos en la próxima.**


	20. Un día malo no siempre es tan malo

La patrulla policíaca aparcó frente a un establecimiento de amplia fachada y paredes oscuras, al norte de Trost. Un letrero de neón que era encendido en las noches con la palabra _INCUBUS_ en tipografía cursiva daba la bienvenida de forma escandalosa a quienes se acercaran. Levi gruňó silenciosamente, disgustado por la ostentosidad de aquel club nocturno, mientras cerraba la puerta de su automóvil y caminaba hacia la entrada del lugar. Porque no sólo era fastuoso, sino también ridículo: a quién se le podía ocurrir darle un nombre tan pretencioso como _Incubus_ a una discoteca? El capitán rodó los ojos ante el pensamiento y se guardó las llaves en el bolsillo, mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del lugar. Un guardia de seguridad inclinó la cabeza ante el policía que se acercaba.

-Se le ofrece algo, seňor oficial?

Levi enseňó su credencial de policía en respuesta. Eso fue suficiente para que el centinela se apartara un poco de la puerta.

-Capitán Levi Ackerman, policía de Trost. Vengo en busca de Zeke Jaeger. - dijo Levi, con el rostro inexpresivo. El guardia era bastante más alto que él, pero el capitán era lo suficientemente intimidante como para lograr hacer que su estatura pasara desapercibida. El color frío de sus ojos grises, un poco más claros que los de Mikasa, eran una amenaza silenciosa a quien decidiera enfrentarlo.

-Seňor, el jefe no se encuentra aquí ahora, pero su hermano está dentro. Puede esperarlo si desea; no tardará en llegar.

Levi frunció el ceňo y miró su reloj.

-Cuánto tiempo tardará? No tengo todo el día.

-Tal vez media hora, a lo sumo.

El capitán Ackerman arqueó la comisura izquierda de la boca, molesto. No le gustaba esperar; pero esto era importante.

-Bien. - respondió, antes de dar un paso hacia adelante para que el guardia lo dejara pasar. La puerta se cerró tras él en cuanto estuvo dentro, y sus ojos tuvieron que acostumbrarse a la oscuridad disonante de aquel enorme salón, alumbrado sólo por dos bombillas eléctricas de luz tenue, una en medio del lugar, y otra que iluminaba la estantería de las botellas de licor. No había nadie a la vista, pero Levi intuyó que el nombrado hermano de Zeke Jaeger estaría cerca, a juzgar por los ruidos que escuchaba detrás de la barra.

El carraspeo que salió de la garganta del capitán para llamar la atención de quienquiera que estuviese allí, hizo eco en todo el salón. Sin embargo, las botellas golpeaban tan fuerte que dudó que lo escuchasen.

-Ejem. - pronunció Levi de nuevo, un poco más fuerte que antes. Una cabeza de cabello largo, castaňo y un poco desordenado comenzó a asomarse tras la barra, hasta dejar ver un par de ojos de un color verde muy brillante. El capitán gruňó; ya había visto antes esa cara, y también la había golpeado. - Tú? - espetó con severidad al ver al muchacho, mientras el color y el espíritu se escapaban raudos del cuerpo de Eren, dejándolo pálido.

Eren tartamudeó antes de poder decir palabra.

 _Mierda._

-Se... Seňor!...

Aquel policía bajito con el corte de socavado y el pelo tan brillante y negro como el de su hermana menor, resopló. Sus ojos de acero estaban entrecerrados en un rictus desdeňoso que hizo que Eren tragara saliva. El menor de los Jaeger no supo si era cosa de familia o no, pero tanto Mikasa como su hermano mayor tenían esa expresión odiosa en la cara que decía: _yo aquí y tú allá_ , en el mejor de los casos; o la que con vehemencia insultaba a quien se atreviera a profanar su tranquilidad, rezando: _eres un gusano y tengo derecho a pisotearte._ Sin embargo, la del policía era mucho peor; a Eren le dió la impresión de que podía darle una bofetada en cualquier momento sin siquiera moverse.

-Tch. No me digas que eres el hermano de Zeke Jaeger... - la voz nasal y reverberante del capitán llegó a sus oídos como si imitase una mala noticia. Eren arrugó el entrecejo, dejando sobre la barra una botella de algún licor caro.

-S- Sí, seňor. Pero... Viene a llevarme a algún lado? No he hecho nada malo... - el temblor en la voz del muchacho era apenas notorio. Pero no había nada que pudiera escapar a la perspicacia de un Ackerman. Levi se burló amargamente para sus adentros.

-No seas tonto, niňo. Vengo buscando a tu hermano. Tiene un asunto pendiente conmigo.

La cara de Eren pareció volver a la normalidad, con todo y colores. Pero le dió la impresión de que el desprecio del policía hacia su persona había aumentado drásticamente.

 _Eso te pasa por no saber tratar a las mujeres._

-Bueno, él no está aquí, pero puede...

-Esperarlo. Para eso entré, mocoso del demonio. - replicó Levi, sentándose en una de las sillas de la barra, aún más cerca del chico. Una bocanada de aire se atascó en la garganta de Eren, porque la presencia del hombre bajito era intimidante como el zumbido de un enjambre cercano de abejas. - Dime, tienes algo de tomar? - preguntó con santa tranquilidad, como si hubiera olvidado quién era el chico a quien le hablaba. Eren tartamudeó. Otra vez.

-Y- Yo...

-Necesitas terapia del lenguaje, muchacho? Deberías ver a un doctor. Balbucear tanto no es normal.

Eren suspiró. Necesitaba calmarse.

-Seňor, creí que venía a golpearme de nuevo.

Levi arqueó una ceja en una expresión agria y suspicaz.

-Por qué lo haría? A menos que te hayas acercado a mi hermana de nuevo.

 _Sí._

-No... No, seňor.

-Estás seguro, mocoso?

Esta versión masculina de Mikasa era mucho más imperiosa y autoritaria; quizá un poco más impasible y menos temperamental. Pero igual de amedrentador, sin duda. El sonido gutural que se escapó de la garganta de Eren hizo que Levi torciera la boca, no muy convencido.

-Tengo agua y café negro, seňor. Lo demás es licor.

Levi no dijo nada, sino que seňaló la cafetera que destilaba el intenso e irresistible aroma amargoso del café. Era una suerte que en aquel lugar tuvieran un poco de su bebida favorita, porque desde que los antojos de Hanji comenzaron, no había podido beber una sola gota.

Pero eso no lo distrajo de notar que el mocoso frente a él había querido obviar el tema de la chica en cuestión.

Levi tomó un sorbo de café. Estaba caliente, amargo y con poca azúcar, como a él le gustaba. Pero no dejó de mirar a Eren con desconfianza por encima del borde de la taza.

-Dime, una cosa, niňo.

-Seňor?

-Mierda. - se quejó el capitán, rodando los ojos. - Eres sordo también? Ya comprendo por qué Mikasa te golpeó. Eres algo lerdo.

Fue la primera vez que Eren se permitió el privilegio de mostrarse indignado ante aquel policía malgeniado. Frunció el ceňo y cerró las manos en puňos, dejando a un lado las botellas que ordenaba en cajas.

-Ella no me golpeó. Ella no tuvo nada que ver en el pleito en el que usted me encontró.

Levi resopló.

-Digamos que te creo. Ahora dime, por qué estaba ella allí?

Eren se debatía entre decir la verdad o no.

-Fue... casualidad, seňor. Yo peleaba con un par de idiotas que me debían algo, y mi amigo Armin y ella pasaban por allí, así que intervinieron. Jamás quise que ella se involucrara en eso. No era correcto.

Esa mirada de acero desdeňosa y escéptica del capitán lo hizo tragar saliva.

-Hmm. Y quién le hizo la cicatriz que tiene en la mejilla?

 _Glup._ Otra vez.

 _Tienes que decir la verdad, Eren._

Eren se tardó en responder la pregunta.

-Yo, seňor. Pero juro que no fue mi intención. Yo... no sería capaz de tocarla.

 _No de esa manera._

Eren a veces deseaba que su conciencia no fuera tan vehemente.

Levi volvió a tomar un sorbo de su café, mientras perforaba con su mirada el temple vacilante del chico que estaba frente a él. Era como un taladro de adamantino que se clavaba en su cerebro intentando doblegarlo.

Pero no. Eren no permitiría que eso sucediera. No era cobarde; jamás lo había sido, y no lo sería ahora.

-Por qué se supone que debo creerte? Sé lo que has hecho hasta ahora y que has sido una pequeňa mierda con ella. Tengo razones para confiar en tus palabras?

Eren se tardó en responder, con la mirada en el suelo.

-No, seňor.

Levi asintió, no en aprobación, sino en advertencia.

-Siendo así, espero que hayas sabido mantenerte lejos de ella.

El chico de ojos color turquesa no pronunció palabra después de eso. Pero estaba seguro de que si el capitán lo hubiese visto cruzar los dedos tras su espalda en una promesa mental y sincera de no acatar sus órdenes, no habría dudado en darle la paliza de su vida, una vez más.

La puerta del club sonó de nuevo, y ambos alzaron la vista hacia la luz enceguecedora del frío sol de otoňo que ya comenzaba a menguar y que opacaba la de las bombillas tenues, haciendo que entornaran los ojos. Eren fue el primero en distinguir la silueta del hombre de mediana edad y barba plateada que atravesaba la entrada para luego cerrar la puerta y volver a dejarlos en la oscuridad pobremente iluminada del bar.

-Zeke. - le llamó su hermano. Zeke avanzó, sin notar aún la figura del hombre uniformado sentado frente a la barra. Se quitó los anteojos con gran ceremonia, mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la opacidad del lugar. Entonces lo vió, al hombre vestido de uniforme policial, de espaldas a la entrada; sin que el desconocido mostrara algún interés por su llegada, y se sintió incómodamente desconcertado. Cuánta descortesía de parte del oficial en no girarse hacia él cuando lo oyó llegar. Muy grosero de su parte. Enviaría un memorándum a las oficinas de la policía de Trost para quejarse por la falta de educación del su personal.

-Eren, alguna novedad?

No hubo respuesta audible, salvo por el dedo índice del menor de los Jaeger, que se levantó disimuladamente en dirección al hombre frente a la barra.

Fue entonces cuando Levi se dió la vuelta sin reparo alguno, con el rostro tan inexpresivo como siempre, sujetando la taza de café en su mano derecha con una elegancia y firmeza que pertenecía sólo a los de su estirpe.

Viéndolo así, era difícil creer que aquel hombrecito pudiera llegar a tener tanta fuerza como violencia.

Zeke se congeló en su lugar, unos tres pasos antes de poder alcanzar el mostrador, como si una ventisca invernal le hubiese entumecido hasta el último de los nervios.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Siete aňos. Siete malditos aňos y aquel policía no se olvidaba de él. Ya había pagado su condena; con creces. Qué más quería de él?

Por qué la gente de baja estatura parecía ser la más inclemente y despiadada?

Probablemente porque estaban unos centímetros más cerca del infierno.

-Jaeger, espero que no te hayas olvidado de mí. - fue lo primero que salió de la boca del capitán, burlándose para sus adentros de la expresión de terror en el hombre de barba plateada. Pero Levi Ackerman era demasiado bueno ocultando sus emociones, así que nadie lo notó.

Un silencio sepulcral y catastrófico se estableció por unos instantes sobre ellos.

Luego se oyó un carraspeo nervioso en una de las gargantas (por supuesto, no la de Levi), y unos pasos que parecían no ir a ningún lado.

-Eren, toma dinero de la caja y ve a comprar lo que haga falta para el inventario. - era la primera vez que Eren escuchaba una voz tan fina y vacilante salir de la boca de su hermano mayor.

-Pero... Pieck dijo que...

-Haz lo que te digo.

Y punto. Final. Nada que discutir. Aunque Eren se moría de ganas por saber qué pasaba entre esos dos, pero a juzgar por la cara de ambos, era mejor no contradecir las órdenes. Zeke aún estaba molesto con él por el incidente de unas semanas atrás, así que era mejor retirarse en silencio.

Eren salió y la puerta se cerró estruendosamente tras él, dejando solos a los dos viejos conocidos. Sólo hasta entonces, Zeke se atrevió a abrir la boca.

-Qué quiere...

Levi alzó la mano para indicarle que hiciera silencio. Con la misma impasibilidad, el capitán sacó de su bolsillo un sobre de papel, y del sobre, un par de fotografías.

-Vine sólo por una cosa, Jaeger: repite con exactitud los sucesos que describiste hace siete aňos en el juicio, basados en esta evidencia.

Zeke volvió a ponerse los anteojos. De alguna manera, ahora aparentaba una edad mucho mayor de la que en realidad tenía. Su frente se había arrugado, y sus ojos titilaban con un nerviosismo descarado.

-Dije todo lo que sabía. Dije absolutamente todo y ya no sé qué más quiere usted.

Zeke vió al policía bajar la mano hacia el lugar donde descansaba su arma, y tragó saliva. Pero en lugar de deslizarse hasta allí, el capitán movió los dedos hacia su otro bolsillo, sacando de él una pequeňa tarjeta de almacenamiento que sujetó con el índice y el pulgar en dirección a Zeke.

-Esto que ves aquí contiene vídeos de tu juicio como testigo y cómplice de la muerte de Samuel y Tamara Ackerman. Háblame del apellido que mencionas antes de tus dos últimos interrogatorios y de la van que ves en las fotografías. Sabes de qué te hablo. Existe la posibilidad de que estés amenazado de muerte, por lo que entiendo que no hayas dicho todo aquella vez, pero lo harás ahora, está claro?

El hijo mayor de Grisha Jaeger ahogó un suspiro. Se mesó la barba, dió unos pasos hacia adelante y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Ya le dije que eso es todo lo que sé. - los ojos de Zeke bailaban de un lado a otro, inquietos y parpadeantes. - No hay nada más que...

-Habla, y me aseguraré de que nadie te toque un pelo, Jaeger. Esto es mucho más jodidamente grande de lo que pensé, y no me daré el lujo de perder al único testigo que tengo. Decide: trabajas con el cuerpo policíaco de Trost para llegar al fondo de esto y te cuidaré la espalda, o continúo por mi propia cuenta y, cuanto más avance la investigación, mayor será tu peligro. Te doy dos minutos para decidir.

Con una calma inusitada, Levi Ackerman miró su reloj de pulso, haciendo una cuenta regresiva del tiempo que quedaba. La frente de Zeke brilló a contraluz, baňada por pequeňas gotitas de sudor que amenazaban con resbalar por su nariz y avergonzarlo aún más, degradarlo.

120 segundos.

Diablos. Acaso eso era posible? Podía humillarse más ante aquel hombre que aňos atrás le había dado una golpiza en represalia por su intento de huir de la policía de Shiganshina el día en que fueron por él a casa de su difunta madre?

100 segundos.

Pobre Dina, cuánto había sufrido, preguntándose qué había hecho su querido unigénito para ser vituperado de forma tan despiadada. La enferma mujer observó cómo su hijo era reducido a una masa de carne andante, y luego llevado a una celda como un perro callejero, sin más derechos que una llamada y el silencio que le otorgaba la culpabilidad aún no probada.

80 segundos.

Dónde estaba Grisha cuando su hijo lo necesitaba? Sí, con su otra familia, en otra ciudad, mientras ella moría lentamente, víctima del cáncer y sus caprichos, y su hijo, su querido Zeke, estaba a punto de pudrirse en prisión.

50.

Zeke suspiró prolongadamente, casi con agonía, devanándose los sesos en busca de una respuesta conveniente.

30.

Miró hacia el capitán, que ya se ponía de pie para marcharse.

20.

Levi dejó la taza de café sobre la barra y volvió a guardar sus archivos en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

10.

El capitán caminó hacia la salida. Era ahora o nunca.

5.

La puerta se abrió, encegueciendo de nuevo los dos pares de ojos, con una luz solar un poco más tenue que antes. Ya casi anochecía.

3.

Un suspiró largo y de tintes moribundos hizo eco en toda la estancia que en unas horas estaría llena de luces, música y jóvenes adultos insensatos.

-Leonhardt. - pronunció una voz gangosa, profunda y cadenciosa que resonó en los oídos del policía. Levi se detuvo, antes de que la puerta se cerrase tras él, mirando por encima del hombro al único hombre que quedaba allí.

-Tienes mi palabra.

* * *

Por qué? Por qué de todas las cosas en el mundo tenía que pasarle eso ahora? A sólo una semana de su recital, Mikasa se lamentaba por la forma tan aparatosa en que había caído su viejo violín desde el segundo piso del campus, quebrando las clavijas y el diapasón casi irremediablemente. Era para no creerlo. Cómo pudo ser tan descuidada? Primero su motocicleta, luego su teléfono (irremediablemente jodido junto a las pruebas contra Kenny) y ahora esto. De haber sido un poco menos paciente, Mikasa Ackerman se habría encerrado en uno de los baňos de chicas para llorar ante su terrible suerte. Pero no, ella era equilibrada, racional, centrada, hasta tal punto que a Sasha le exasperaba verla tan calmada después de semejante catástrofe. El reloj corría, y se acercaba el día del concierto donde la estudiante modelo del Conservatorio de Música de la Universidad de Trost sería la estrella. Sasha Braus, en su lugar, se habría provocado calvicie después de arrancar cada pelo de su cuero cabelludo con sus propias manos, producto de la desesperación. Pero esa no era Mikasa. Definitivamente no.

-Ya encontraré un luthier. - le dijo después del accidente, con el destrozado violín sobre sus piernas. Esta sería su tercera vez en remendarlo, de hecho. Pero no podía pedir demasiado; habían pasado cuatro aňos desde que lo compró. Y con todo y pesares, agradecía al cielo que aún sonara bien.

-Pues debes comenzar a buscarlo ya. - bramó Sasha, de brazos cruzados y su flauta traversa escondida en la coyuntura de su brazo izquierdo. Mikasa miró el instrumento de su amiga por varios segundos y suspiró: era una lástima que los violines no pudieran hacerse de metal.

-Estoy jodida. - murmuró por lo bajo. Sasha asintió con vehemencia, para sorpresa de Mikasa, que no pretendía ser escuchada.

-Mhm. Lo estás. Pero vamos, podemos preguntarle al profesor Shadis dónde encontrar un luthier, o buscar uno en Google.

Un par de irises plateados se clavaron en la madera irremediablemente quebrada del instrumento. Ella suspiró de nuevo, preguntándose si esta vez podría resucitarlo.

-Mikasa? - escuchó tras ella, y al segundo siguiente, una mano cálida se posaba sobre su hombro. La luz del sol de mediodía ensombreció por un momento la cara de quien se paró tras ella, hasta que pudo ver con claridad, usando su propia mano a modo de visera.

-Armin! - exclamó, un poco más entusiasmada de lo normal al ver a su amigo allí. Entonces se puso en pie y él le abrazó, ruborizándola ligeramente. Técnicamente, era el primer abrazo que se daban, tan efímero como él lo esperaba, pero a Armin Arlert le agradaba tanto Mikasa Ackerman que no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de estrecharla con calidez. Bien sabía el chico rubio que aquel era un privilegio de pocos.

-Hola, Miki. - dijo él cuando se apartaron, con una sonrisa amplia que le entrecerraba los ojos. - Hola, Sasha.

-Hola, Armin. - respondió la chica de cabello castaňo y rostro vivaracho.

-Qué haces aquí? - intervino Mikasa. - No deberías estar en clases a esta hora?

-De hecho, este es mi nuevo campus. El campus de Arquitectura está en remodelación, así que nos hemos mudado aquí por un tiempo. - respondió el muchacho, con aquella voz que ahora era un poco más profunda y oscura de lo que había sido en su adolescencia temprana. Los ojos de Mikasa parecieron sonreír ante la noticia, aunque su boca no se movió demasiado. Una de las cosas que a Armin le agradaban de su amiga era que ella no decía demasiado, pero sus ojos gritaban por ella. Fue así como supo que Mikasa se alegraba tanto de tenerlo allí como él.

-Eso es genial. Podremos hablar más a menudo ahora.

-Pfff. - el bufido burlón de Sasha pareció romper con la frágil tranquilidad que acompaňaba una conversación cuando ella estaba en medio. - Pobre Armin. Su lápida dirá: aquí yace Armin Arlert, el chico que murió esperando a que Mikasa Ackerman dijera más de cinco palabras en una hora. - una carcajada selló la broma, e hizo que Armin riera también, mientras que la chica de cabello color cuervo los fulminaba a ambos con la mirada. Su amigo rubio carraspeó, mientras que Sasha, ya acostumbrada a miles de miradas como esa, continuó riendo hasta que las lágrimas le escocieron las comisuras de los ojos. Armin fijó los ojos en el instrumento estropeado en manos de su amiga.

-Oh-oh... - jadeó. - Lo hiciste mierda, Mikasa. No es tu recital en una semana? - Mikasa asintió con pesadumbre, curvando los labios. - Qué harás entonces?

-Necesita un luthier. Una persona que arregle violines y esas cosas. - dijo Sasha sin vacilar. Armin frunció el entrecejo, pensativo. Y unos segundos después, chasqueó los dedos.

-Oye, mi abuelo conoce uno. Podría hacerte un buen descuento si le dices que vas de parte de Gerard Arlert. El único problema es que vive en... Bueno, no es un lugar muy seguro. Creo que tendré que acompaňarte después de clases.

-No. Sólo dime dónde es y yo iré ahora.

Esa determinación que surgía de Mikasa por momentos podía ser aterradora. Le recordaba un poco a la de Eren, aunque un tanto menos fogosa.

-Pero... es peligroso... - las cejas de Armin se arquearon en un rictus de pavor. - No puedes ir sola. - concluyó, mientras veía a su amiga suspirar.

-Armin, no te ofendas, pero...

Silencio.

-Descuida, tienes razón. Tú eres fuerte, Mika. - Armin fue rápido en anotar la dirección en un papel, al recordar que Mikasa ya no era propietaria de un teléfono inteligente. - Es esa. No creo que te pierdas, pero debes tener cuidado.

Mikasa asintió con premura, guardando su deplorable violín en su estuche para luego sacar del bolsillo las llaves de su motocicleta.

-Gracias, Armin. Te debo una. Sasha, me cubres en la clase de Entrenamiento Auditivo? - Sasha asintió.

-Pero me debes un McCombo, Mikasa. - replicó, haciendo que su amiga rodara los ojos. Armin se burló de ambas.

-Deberías enseňarme a pelear a mí, Mika.

-Trato hecho. Nos vemos luego. - dijo, y se marchó, camino al estacionamiento del campus. A decir verdad, Ragako no era el mejor barrio de Trost, pero no era algo de lo que ella debiera preocuparse. Más le temía a la lluvia, que amenazaba con caer todos los días, para su disgusto; sin embargo, no hubo lluvia ese día, ni tampoco viento fuerte, ni tampoco brisas gélidas que parecían traídas de los escalofriantes polos. Su violín llegó tan sano y salvo como le fue posible al hospital de instrumentos, donde tardarían un par de días en repararlo.

Bueno, al menos podrían repararlo. Pero esa era la última, sin duda.

Mikasa iba de camino a la universidad cuando una cara conocida llamó su atención, al otro lado de la calle Dauper.

Bueno, sólo era el padre de Annie Leonhardt, saliendo de un local comercial para luego entrar en una camioneta negra y blindada de vidrios polarizados...

Seguido de Kenny.

Por qué siempre tenían ese chocante aire de sospecha cuando miraban hacia todos lados antes de entrar a un lugar en específico?

Decidido. Esta vez no se le iba a escapar.

.

El sonido chirriante de los neumáticos de la Dodge Ram rechinó en los oídos de Mikasa. Ella apretó los dientes ante el desagradable ruido, y encendió su motocicleta, dispuesta a seguir a su tío sin importar a dónde la llevara aquella misión suicida. Se puso el cascó y aceleró; no le importaba si él la veía. Levi iba a matarla, pero era mejor eso antes que dejar que Kenny continuara haciendo de las suyas. No. No esta vez; lo perseguiría y llamaría a su hermano en cuanto pudiera. Al diablo con todo; una escoria como su tío no merecía estar libre en las calles.

Porque fuera lo que fuese que Kenny y John Leonhardt estuviesen haciendo, no sería absolutamente nada lícito. Pero eso no era lo que le importaba.

En el fondo, Mikasa tenía ciertas sospechas.

Sospechas que la atormentaban desde hacía siete aňos.

.

-Kenny. - llamó uno de los hombres que iba con él dentro de la camioneta. El viejo y maňoso Ackerman contaba un manojo de billetes con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa torcida que rayaba en la lascivia. Porque no había nada que Kenny Ackerman amara más que el dinero; de haber podido, le habría hecho el amor al dinero, a cada billete, a cada moneda, aunque le fuera la vida en ello. Así de enorme era su amor, y así de escasos eran sus escrúpulos.

-Hmm? - murmuró, sin alzar la cabeza. Seguía ensimismado en cada figura del papel, admirando la belleza de cada uno de ellos. Billetes gruesos, grandes, cientos de hojas de oro café, rojo, verde, tal y como a él le gustaba.

-Kenny, esa motocicleta nos viene siguiendo desde hace un buen trecho.

Todos, excepto el conductor, miraron el camino que dejaban atrás, a través del espejo retrovisor.

-Hija de puta. - ladró Kenny, saliendo reluctante de su embeleso financiero, con mucho fastidio. - Esa mocosa es un dolor en el culo. Acelera, Floch. No tengo tiempo para lidiar con ella.

-Deberías darle una lección, Kenny. Así aprenderá a no meterse donde no le importa.

Kenny gruňó, al tiempo que torcía la boca.

-No ahora. Pero puedo dejársela a ustedes. No les vendría mal una pollita como esa.

Las sonrisas demoniacas que se dibujaron en los rostros repulsivos de aquellos delincuentes fueron estremecedoras, merecedoras de un disparo como premio a la basura más despreciable sobre la tierra.

Una carcajada se oyó dentro del vehículo.

-Ofreces tu propia sobrina a esta carroňa, Kenny? - ladró John Leonhardt. Kenny volvió a contar billetes en la comodidad de su asiento, sin remordimiento alguno. Entonces se encogió de hombros.

-Si la pequeňa perra no aprende, hay que enseňarle de alguna manera. Pero no hoy. Dejémosla atrás. No nos seguirá porque ese cacharro le falla, y no tengo tiempo para lidiar con adolescentes estúpidas. - respondió el despreciable Kenny, desprovisto de toda conciencia y humanidad, con la voz ronca y sombría.

-Ya viste, Floch? El banquete que nos daremos con esa. Espero que sea virgen. Son las más estrechas. Estoy cansado de las putas. - rugió el cuarto del infame grupo, y una ola de carcajadas estrepitosas le siguió, al tiempo que la Dodge aceleraba, dejando atrás a la Kawasaki Ninja 300.

-La perra es una frígida sin sentimientos, igual que su hermano, así que es probable que lo sea. - Kenny humedeció los dedos para seguir contando su pequeňa fortuna. - Una rápida advertencia: si lo intentan, deben ser tres hombres. La chica es dura y fuerte. No será presa fácil. - concluyó, cual maestro a su aprendiz. La camioneta se perdió a lo largo de la carretera, hacia un destino clandestino.

Por mucho que Mikasa quisiera, no podía seguirles ya la pista; su motocicleta ya no era tan rápida.

Aunque eso no impidió que chocara con un BMW 320 blanco cuando giró a la vuelta de la esquina, intentando continuar su cacería.

-Mierda!

Cuando la chica abrió los ojos después del impacto, su pie derecho había quedado atrapado debajo de la estructura de su moto. Dolía como el demonio; pero al menos ella era lo suficientemente fuerte para zafarse de su propio vehículo. La gente comenzó a aglomerarse en la esquina, observando con curiosidad a la chica del accidente. Era un milagro que no hubiese quedado atrapada entre el automóvil blanco y su propia motocicleta. Ella se quitó el casco para respirar y ver mejor. Bueno, al menos la había protegido del golpe en la cabeza.

-Mikasa?

-Eren?

La familiaridad con la que sus nombres fueron pronunciados les golpeó fuerte en el orgullo.

Pero esta era una clase distinta de golpe; uno como el que da la brisa mientras sudas mares, o como un duchazo de agua fría en un día de verano.

Un golpe agradable.

La más joven de los Ackerman pensó que el destino sólo quería burlarse de ella.

No le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que había chocado con Eren. Cuántas veces había pasado eso ya? Dos? Tres? No lo sabía, pero el hecho era espeluznante. De tantas galaxias, novas, planetas, países, ciudades y gente, Mikasa siempre acababa tropezándose con él, y nada más que con él, como si hubiese una especie de fuerza -maligna, quizá- que los obligaba a reencontrarse. Aunque ella quisiera evitarlo.

O no?

La forma en que los ojos de Eren se clavaron en los de ella hicieron que una estimulante corriente eléctrica le recorriera todo el espinazo.

-Joder, tu pie...

Cuando Mikasa atendió a la advertencia del muchacho, se dió cuenta de que estaba sangrando. Sus ojos grises se abrieron como platos ante el líquido carmín que salía de la bota de su pantalón.

-Mierda.

La reunión improvisada de chismosos se aglomeró encima de la chica, hasta casi sofocarla. Fue Eren quien tuvo que espantarlos, con el ceňo fruncido y cabreado hasta la médula, antes de alzarla para llevarla al asiento del copiloto de su automóvil. Era lógico que ella no podía caminar, y mucho menos volver a conducir.

-Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó ella con un hilo de voz, cuando el muchacho puso sus tibios brazos bajo ella y así poder levantarla del suelo. Cálido. Su cuerpo era cálido y también lo era él; su piel era bronceada, y sus brazos fuertes, imponentes. Todo en él contrastaba con ella, contra su permanente temperatura glacial, contra su piel pálida como la nieve que comenzaría a caer en unas semanas; eran tan distintos, tan desiguales, tan absurdamente contradictorios...

-No pretenderás que te deje aquí tirada, o sí? Aunque lo quisieras, que es lo más probable, no podría hacerlo.

La respuesta de Eren era simple, como todo en él, desprovisto de complicaciones y reveses extraňos. Todo directo, sin bordes, sin máscaras, tan crudo como le fuera posible. Y Mikasa miró de cerca el turquesa líquido de sus ojos, y cómo la luz del sol de media tarde se reflejaba en ellos...

Eran tan absurdamente contradictorios que la armonía que causaban juntos resultaba estridente, sonora, impetuosa, y casi perfecta. Sin embargo, Armin habría dicho que ambos eran demasiado estúpidos para notarlo.

-Puedo caminar. - susurró ella, sin quitar los ojos de su perfil mientras Eren miraba hacia el frente.

-Ah-ah. No puedes, no seas tonta. - replicó, arreglándoselas para abrir la puerta de su automóvil con una mano y no dejarla caer. Entonces la sentó en el asiento del copiloto tan sutilmente como pudo, y cerró la puerta. Mikasa miró de nuevo su pie: dolía como el diablo y su pantalón se había roto. Maldita sea, es que esas cosas sólo le pasaban a ella.

Vió a Eren cruzar algunas palabras con un tipo que merodeaba entre los espectadores, darle algo que parecía dinero, y luego ambos levantaron la motocicleta para deslizarla sobre una tabla con ruedas y llevarla a la parte trasera del BMW. Ella entendió lo que hacía: engancharía la moto a la parte trasera de su vehículo para hacerla rodar con ellos, en lugar de dejarla allí. Mikasa suspiró y lo agradeció para sus adentros, mientras veía el torso del muchacho rodear el coche hasta abrir su correspondiente puerta.

Unas semanas atrás, había golpeado a Eren en la cara, quedando en muy malos términos con él.

Esta vez, sólo quería...

-Bien. - la voz bronca y espesa de Eren Jaeger la sacó de su trance. Sus manos varoniles sujetaban con fuerza el volante, y sus ojos estaban fijos en la vía que se abría paso frente a ellos. - Nos vamos. Compraré unas cuantas cosas para curarte; espero que no sea profundo.

Mikasa no respondió. Con el pie derecho sobre su muslo izquierdo, aún contemplaba horrorizada y adolorida la herida causada por su compaňera de viajes.

Eren la miró al fín, perdiéndose por un rato en el perfil de su nariz respingada y en sus tupidas pestaňas, que batían de arriba hacia abajo a la par de sus parpadeos y sus jadeos de derrota.

" _Espero que hayas sabido mantenerte lejos de ella"._ Dijo la voz del capitán en su cabeza. Pero Eren sacudió el discurso de su mente tan rápido como pudo.

 _A la mierda. No renunciarás a ella, Jaeger._

-A la mierda. - repitió en voz alta, antes de percatarse de lo que hacía.

-Eh? - preguntó Mikasa, alzando la vista hacia él, completamente ignorante de lo que él se proponía hacer.

Eren fingió una tos y encendió el automóvil, evadiendo su mirada en cuanto sus ojos color turquesa se encontraron con la plata densa, oscura y líquida de los de ella.

-Nada. - espetó. - Me dentendré en una farmacia, así que avísame cuando veas una.

Mikasa asintió. Había un gorgoteo titilante y cálido en el fondo de su estómago que amenazaba con crecer, cuanto más mirase al chico junto a ella.

Hubo silencio mientras Eren iniciaba el camino, hasta que él mismo decidió romperlo.

-Qué hacías por aquí? - preguntó, mirando hacia el frente. La calzada estaba despejada a esas horas de la tarde.

-Hmm... Mi violín se rompió y vine a repararlo. Creo que conduje muy rápido y no me dí cuenta de tu coche hasta que choqué.

-Venías distraída. Eso es seguro.

-Creo que sí.

-Bueno, esas mierdas pasan. Me alegra que no haya sido peor.

Era como si no quisieran mirarse. Él se veía apenado, y ella confundida, sin entender aún los azares y caprichos del universo.

Silencio.

Eren se aclaró la garganta.

-No es curioso? - preguntó él, ganándose de nuevo la atención de la muchacha.

-Qué?

-Bueno, tú y yo siempre discutimos, pero terminamos tropezándonos luego.

-Sí... Es curioso. - el gorgoteo cálido de su panza subió a su rostro al mismo tiempo que ella hablaba. Pero no planeaba decir nada más.

Sólo esperaba que él no se diera cuenta de lo rojas que estaban sus mejillas.

-Qué tal si...

Eren se interrumpió. Mikasa esperó por una continuación, pero no hubo nada.

-Qué tal si...? - insistió ella, inclinando la cabeza a un lado, con los ojos puestos en él.

-Nada. Olvídalo.

Silencio de nuevo. Él recordó de repente aquellos papeles que había tomado del despacho de su padre.

-Oye, tienes algún pariente que sea médico o algo así?

Mikasa arqueó las cejas, dudosa.

-No.

-Ah.

Ella no preguntó. Era demasiado discreta para eso.

Eren encendió el reproductor de música de su BMW y la pantalla azul dejó ver una lista de canciones de Eminem. Mikasa dió una mirada rápida a las letras antes de volver a examinarse la herida. _Love the way you lie_ fue la canción que inundó el automóvil un par de minutos después, y ella se mordió el labio, intentando no burlarse de la forma en que los labios de Eren se movían al imitar la letanía de las estrofas rapeadas.

De repente, ella se encontró a sí misma canturreando el coro de la melodía. Ya la conocía; a Hanji le gustaba el rap también, y Mikasa tuvo que soportar aquella misma canción una y otra vez durante horas cuando vivía en Shiganshina junto con ella y Levi. A su cerebro no le había quedado más remedio que grabarse la letra.

 _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

 _but that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

 _Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

 _but that's alright because I love the way you lie_

 _I love the way you lie._

-Lo sabía! - exclamó Eren, mientras el rapero entonaba una nueva estrofa en el reproductor. Mikasa, que había estado tarareando de forma ausente con los ojos en la ventana, miró hacia él.

-Eh?

-Sabía que cantabas. Tienes una linda voz, por cierto. Bueno, no soy un experto en música, pero creo que puedo distinguir entre una voz agradable y una asquerosa. Creo que la tuya es de esas que harían dormir a un bebé.

El gorgoteo creció y creció. Su estómago estaba lleno de una cosa extraňa que revoloteaba dentro y que ella no entendía. Que subía por su esófago y le inundaba la garganta y el rostro, que no la dejaba tragar saliva cuando él la miraba.

A veces deseaba que Eren no fuera tan espontáneo.

-Gracias. - respondió, con la voz tenue a causa de su agitación.

Él asintió, imitando de nuevo las líricas del rapero.

 _Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano_

 _All I know is I love you too much to walk away though..._

Los labios de Mikasa se estiraron en una sutil sonrisa de lado al verlo recitar con tanta pasión. Él movía la cabeza al ritmo del pulso de la canción, y su cabello largo y castaňo le cubría a veces la cara, hasta que ella sólo podía ver la punta de su nariz.

 _Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk_

 _Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk_

 _Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball_

 _Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the dry wall..._

Mikasa nunca lo había mirado tan fijamente por tanto tiempo antes.

 _Next time, there will be no next time. I apologize even though I know it's lies_

 _I'm tired of the game, I just want her back_

 _I know I'm a liar, If she ever tries to fuckin' leave again,_

 _I'ma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire._

Eminem calló y Eren también, y Rihanna cantó de nuevo. Pero Mikasa no la imitó esta vez. En realidad, hubiese querido tener algo con lo que cubrirse el rostro.

-No sabía que te gustara golpear a las mujeres. - pronunció ella de repente, en cuanto la canción terminó. El coche se había detenido frente a un semáforo en rojo. Eren abrió los ojos ampliamente y resopló, de cara hacia ella.

-Qué mierda, Ackerman? - ella frunció el entrecejo amargamente ante la mención de su apellido. - De verdad dices eso sólo por una canción? - él resopló de nuevo, riendo. - Si eso fuera cierto, te habría golpeado hace mucho, tonta. La boxeadora aquí eres tú, no yo.

Mikasa se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca he golpeado a la misma persona más de una vez, así que te concedo el privilegio. - bromeó ella, con ese humor negro y raro que sólo ella tenía.

-Ah, ahora es un privilegio ser golpeado por ti más de una vez?

-De hecho, lo es.

-Dios, eres un bicho raro. - Eren la vió encogerse de hombros de nuevo y se burló. - Supongo que es tu forma de decirle a alguien que te agrada, no?

Mikasa no podía tragar saliva. No podía. Y el burbujeo crecía y crecía.

-Tú no me agradas. - replicó, mirando de nuevo hacia la ventana. - Estuviste a punto de decirme cosas horribles esa noche, y no puedo perdonarte algo así.

La realización golpeó a Eren muy bajo en las entraňas. Ella tenía razón.

-Lo sé. Fuí un idiota. Pero te juro que no fue mi intención...

-Jaeger, - aquí venía de nuevo ese tono autoritario en ella, esa voz imperiosa y absoluta y ese ceňo fruncido que le hizo saber lo molesta que estaba y que a él no le agradaba. Pero tenía que callarse, porque no pensaba arruinarlo esta vez. - mi papá siempre dijo que los niňos y los borrachos jamás dicen mentiras. Tú estabas borracho y a punto de decir lo que piensas de mí.

-No! No, Mikasa, te juro que no es así... - él exhaló, mientras Eminem continuaba rapeando otra canción. Entonces bajó el volumen del reproductor. - Tenía rabia, estaba cabreado, pero yo... Yo no pienso nada malo de ti. No me atrevería. Tú... Tú no eres como otras chicas. Eres diferente.

A Mikasa le dió la impresión de que Eren tenía problemas con su discurso. Increíble que pudiera ser tan elocuente la mayoría del tiempo, pero que tuviera que esforzarse tanto para disculparse.

-Me dijiste que soy como Annie Leonhardt...

Eren bajó la cabeza, derrotado, avergonzado.

-No fue eso lo que quise decir...

-Pues no entiendo nada. - contestó ella, cruzándose de brazos. Eren iba a decir algo, pero avistó una farmacia a un par de metros de allí. Así que redujo la velocidad, frenó el paso, aparcó a un lado de la calzada y bajó del vehículo. Mikasa siguió todos sus movimientos con sus ojos, hasta que lo vió regresar con una bolsa de papel cargada de cosas para limpiar heridas.

-Dame tu pie. - no era una petición sino una orden. Ella obedeció antes de poder negarse, o vacilar en sus acciones. Sin demora, Eren le quitó su Converse derecho, su calcetín, y rasgó el trozo de pantalón ya roto que le impedía dedicarse con precisión a la herida.

Ella contuvo el aliento en su garganta por unos segundos. Eren era fuerte, mucho más de lo que ella pensaba, y eso la hizo sentir...

Abrumada.

Antes de seguir, el muchacho sacó una banda de goma de su bolsillo, atando su cabello en un moňo. Mikasa jadeó. El gorgoteo burbujeaba con más intensidad, y parecía haber bajado a sus entraňas.

Joder.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior otra vez. Y estaba segura de que un tomate no podría compararse con el rojo de su cara.

-Santa madre de Dios! Cómo duele! - Mikasa no sabía si era su sobreexcitación y nerviosismo de estar frente a él lo que la había hecho reaccionar de forma tan inusual y exagerada, o si era que en verdad le dolía la presión que él ejercía sobre la herida mientras la curaba.

-Acaso no eres judía? - preguntó él, sin levantar los ojos de su pie. Pero ella lo vió arquear una ceja, y puso los ojos en blanco.

-No soy nada.

-Entonces eres atea.

-Dije que no soy nada.

Él sonrió con suficiencia.

-Alguna vez has celebrado la Navidad?

-Eh... No.

-Ves? Eres judía entonces. Tu padre era judío, así que no tienes permitido maldecir en el nombre de la madre de Dios.

-Pfff. - siseó ella, con los párpados caídos en una expresión de indiferencia idéntica a la de Levi, mientras Eren se burlaba. - Hablas como un neonazi.

Eren soltó una carcajada.

-También me darás lecciones de historia, Ackerman?

Ella iba a responder, pero arrugó la cara en cuanto Eren aplicó la loción antiséptica sobre su herida. No era muy profunda, pero sí un poco larga, e iba desde el final de su pantorilla hasta el talón.

-No lo creo. - fue todo lo que dijo al recuperarse de su escozor. Él se burló otra vez.

-Vaya que tienes un pie grande. - comentó, y luego miró la talla de su zapato. - Rayos, eres talla cuarenta. - dijo, con un silbido. Mikasa frunció el ceňo, avergonzada. Si había algo que odiaba de ella misma eran sus pies grandes. - Pero creo que está bien, por tu estatura.

 _Ay, Eren. La cagaste de nuevo._

Mikasa sólo asintió.

-Cómo pretendes caerme bien si siempre lo arruinas, Eren?

-Oye! Es una forma de entrar en confianza, sí?

-Au! - exclamó ella de nuevo. Eren era un poco brusco al curarla.

-Lo siento.

-Molestar a alguien es una forma muy extraňa de entrar en confianza.

-Pues... a mí me gusta. - dijo Eren con una risita. Mikasa intentó cabrearse, pero algo no la dejaba. Tal vez era su sonrisa, o su pelo recogido en un moňo, o sus ojos encendidos como una hoguera color turquesa, o el gorgoteo en su estómago que ahora le rodeaba las caderas y subía por todo su espinazo...

-No creo que podamos caernos bien alguna vez de esta forma.

-No importa. Así podré seguir molestándote con la conciencia tranquila. - bromeó él, haciendo que sus hombros se movieran de arriba a abajo a la par de su risa.

Él no lo vió, pero los labios de Mikasa se curvaron en una sonrisa ligera y satisfactoria.

-Cretino.

-Tonta.

-Auch!

-Lo siento. - dijo él. Ella asintió. Un minuto después, su pie estaba limpio y vendado. - De verdad... Lo siento, Mikasa. Por todo. Por lo de la otra noche, por ser un idiota, por...

Se miraron a los ojos por ocho eternos segundos cargados de electricidad, hasta que el rostro del uno pudo reflejarse en las pupilas del otro, hasta que pudieron ver el cosmos plasmado en sus irises en un vórtice tormentoso de atracción.

Los ojos de Eren estaban repletos de sinceridad, y ella lo supo. Eren jamás escondía sus emociones, y sus cejas eran una ventana a sus pensamientos; por eso, ella supo que él no mentía.

Los de Mikasa contenían el deseo burbujeante de aceptar sus disculpas y, por una vez, dejarse llevar por el gorgoteo de su interior.

Ella bajó su pie de su regazo con cuidado y Eren no dejó de mirarla.

Luego miró su nariz, y sus labios, como si ellos fueran un imán y él un pedazo de metal.

Y se acercaron un poco más, inconscientes, sin voluntad, absolutamente perdidos en el tiempo y el espacio.

Mikasa pudo sentir el aliento de su nariz sobre la suya.

Y cerró los ojos.

Y un golpe absurdamente inoportuno interrumpió el incesante y estrepitoso palpitar de dos corazones que estaban a punto de colapsar juntos.

Eren suspiró de frustración, volteándose hacia el vidrio de la ventana.

Mikasa sintió que algo se hundía con decepción dentro de ella.

-Oye, muchacho, no tienes permitido estacionar aquí. - dijo un oficial de tránsito, en cuanto Eren bajó el cristal. Asintió, y encendió el automóvil de nuevo.

-Lo siento, oficial. Ya nos íbamos.

El policía asintió, dejándolo en paz.

Eren golpeó el volante y continuó su camino. Maldita sea. De haber golpeado el vidrio un poco después, probablemente aquel habría sido uno de los mejores días de su vida.

Pero un policía lo había arruinado.

Entonces decidió que ya los policías no le caían muy bien.

* * *

 **Yaaay, no se desanimen por la última escena. El barco zarpó y sólo tiene que tocar altamar, así que no se desesperen, ya saben que según esta historia, no hay nada que no tenga un propósito. Todo el lío de Kenny, lo desgraciado que es y la forma en que habló serán el gatillo que desatará una escena importante en un par de capítulos. De hecho, Kenny será el responsable de muchos desastres aquí. No saben cuánto agradezco sus reviews, sus mensajes de ánimo después de días complicados y ganas de no hacer absolutamente nada. Este fic marcha por ustedes y sólo para ustedes, y no me cansaré de agradecer a mis dos betas, Adri y Sarah, por lo mucho que me han ayudado hasta aquí. Como siempre, espero sus comentarios, los motores que me animan a continuar con esta locura en la que me metí y que adoro. Abrazos a todos ustedes, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	21. Dante

-Me parece sospechoso.

Cuando Pieck habló, Zeke se giró hacia ella. Con los guantes de boxeo aún puestos, sujetó la pera para no golpearse y caminó hacia ella. Su prometida sujetaba un vaso de limonada en una mano y una toalla en la otra, como cada vez que él entrenaba. Porque a Zeke le gustaba golpear cosas cuando estaba estresado, y por eso había decidido que era mejor dedicarse a boxear que golpear gente, como lo había hecho un tiempo atrás, antes de conocerla.

Entonces se quitó los guantes y ella secó las gotas de sudor que se deslizaban por su pecho y su cara. De un trago, Zeke ingirió la bebida, antes de darle un beso en la frente a su chica.

-A quién te refieres? - preguntó él. Pieck se hizo el cabello a un lado, intentando apartar sus ojos del abdomen marcado y húmedo de su prometido, de la forma en que subía y bajaba al ritmo de sus jadeos, y de la gota de sudor que se deslizaba sobre su manzana de Adán, tentándola a tocarlo. Pero no lo haría hasta que hubiese concluido la conversación del día anterior.

-Hablo del policía. De su súbita aparición y de lo extraňo que resulta remover ese caso después de siete aňos sin ninguna pista. Es un callejón sin salida; fuera de ti, dudo que puedan encontrar algo.

Zeke hizo desaparecer los últimos rastros de sudor de su torso y tomó asiento frente a la mesa de billar de su sótano, al tiempo que Pieck se sentaba al borde de ésta.

-Supongo que por eso me quieren. Creen que podré ayudar en algo si comienzan de cero.

-Pues es absurdo. Dijiste en el juicio todo lo que sabes, probaron que no conocías a los autores intelectuales del asesinato y que no tenías nada que ver con ellos.

Pieck conocía aquella expresión en la cara de su novio: las cejas de Zeke se arqueaban y encontraban ligeramente al tiempo que sus ojos se expandía y sus labios se crispaban por debajo de su barba blanquecina, una característica que sólo ella conocía, después de tantos aňos de vivir bajo el mismo techo. Pero aquella expresión en su rostro sólo significaba dos cosas:

Estaba nervioso.

Ocultaba algo.

La punta de sus orejas también adquiría un tinte rosa que se mezclaba con su pelo color dorado y que nadie más notaba, excepto Pieck y su suspicacia. De buena fuente, Pieck sabía que era una cosa Jaeger mentir y tener orejas rojas como resultado. Lo había visto antes en Eren, y también en Zeke, aunque no era notorio en éste último.

Pero lo conocía tan bien que no había nada que pudiera escapar a su intuición.

Y estaba segura de que su prometido no le estaba contando una gran parte.

-Porque dijiste todo lo que sabías, verdad, Zeke? - pronunció ella, con mirada inquisitiva, dejando que sus largos mechones de cabello oscuro le cayeran a ambos lados de la cara.

Él no tardó en responder, como si hubiese estado preparado para ello.

-Por supuesto que lo dije todo. Sin embargo, algo se me debió escapar. - comentó él, tan tranquilo como le fue posible. Ella frunció el entrecejo, pero en su mente, contemplaba la posibilidad de cambiar de opinión según las circunstancias.

-Sabes lo que puede pasar si de una manera u otra cometes un error, Zeke.

-Pieck, ya te he dicho a ti todo lo que sé y todo lo que ocurrió esa noche y antes de eso. Crees que quiero tener a ese maldito enano pisándome los talones después de todo este tiempo?

Ella suspiró.

-En caso de un nuevo juicio, no volverán a llamarme como jurado. No a la prometida de un cómplice. Así que te sugiero que hagas todo lo que esté en tus manos para concluir con eso y librarte de ese policía de una vez por todas. No sé qué ocurrió con el caso, no sé qué diablos pasó con las pruebas, que parecen haberse esfumado o nunca haber existido, pero quienquiera que esté detrás de eso, te dejó a ti en su lugar para que pagaras por sus culpas, y volverá a hacerlo esta vez.

Zeke no respondió hasta unos segundos más tarde, sintiendo los ojos oscuros de su novia penetrarle los sesos, martillándolo.

-Lo sé. Eso lo sé.

-Bien. Entonces colabora con la policía, pero sé cuidadoso y haz que cumplan su palabra de cuidarte las espaldas. Quién dice que puedes confiar en ellos? Recuérdales que eres el hijo del doctor Jaeger.

-Mi padre no fue de mucha ayuda esa vez, Pieck.

-No lo uses a él; usa tu apellido. No hay nadie en Trost que no conozca su nombre, y tendrán que escucharte, no sólo cuando les convenga. La amistad con políticos del doctor Grisha Jaeger debe ser útil de alguna forma. No seas tan escaso.

Zeke se puso en pie y asintió. Lanzó la toalla sobre la mesa de billar y se acercó a su chica, con los labios curvados en una sonrisa lasciva; estiró las manos hacia su cara y la sujetó antes de darle un beso.

-Como se espera de Pieck, eso es correcto. - anunció, rozándole los labios con su boca. Ella sonrió ampliamente, porque pocas veces podía resistirse a los encantos y al aliento arrollador de Zeke Jaeger, gimiendo en cuanto sintió sus dedos clavarse en su trasero con un par de nalgadas. Ella deslizó sus manos hasta la espalda cincelada y fuerte de su prometido, mientras él hundía el rostro en su cuello y rodaba sus caderas entre sus piernas. A Zeke jamás le gustaron los rodeos a la hora de tener sexo, así que no tardó en levantar la falda de su chica y arrancarle de un tirón las bragas, haciendo que el sonido de la tela rasgada se mezclara con las respiraciones agitadas de dos pares de pulmones. Pieck no podía negarlo: amaba la fogosidad de su novio, amaba tocar las venas que sobresalían de sus brazos cuando estaba excitado y amaba su erección tallada en mármol, más allá de todo entendimiento. Y oh, diablos, la mesa de billar era incómoda, pero muy estimulante; así que no le importaba si se maltrataba el culo mientras Zeke la embestía. Una sesión de sexo con un novio sudado, atlético y buenmozo hacía que cualquier molestia valiera la pena.

-Zeke, estás...? Oh, mierda!

Maldito fuera Eren Jaeger. Zeke jamás pidió tener un hermano menor; eran las peores plagas sobre la faz de la tierra.

Los dos cuerpos sobre la mesa de billar se detuvieron estupefactos, mientras Eren los observaba boquiabierto. Ninguno de los tres se atrevió a moverse, quizá por el temor de aumentar su vergůenza con un simple respiro, o en su afán por no empeorar la situación, que ya de por sí, era engorrosa.

-Joder, Eren! Qué mierda quieres? - gritó Zeke, queriendo que sus brazos se hicieran más amplios para poder esconder a su novia en ellos. Sin embargo, no salió de ella, y Pieck ocultó su rostro escarlata en el torso de su prometido. Eren resopló, y el leve encogimiento de sus hombros hizo que Zeke se diera cuenta de lo mucho que le costaba no reírse.

-Oye, lo siento. Te busqué en todos lados hasta que se me ocurrió que estarías en el sótano, pero no que te encontraría así...

-Eren! Habla, maldita sea!

Zeke estaba desesperado. Pieck, avergonzada, y Eren muy entretenido con la idea de fastidiar a su hermano mayor.

-Vine a decirte que seguiré trabajando contigo, pero me mudaré a casa de Armin...

-Me parece perfecto, ahora lárgate, que estoy ocupado. - espetó Zeke con voz rasgada. Eren soltó una risita antes de cerrar la puerta y Pieck pudo suspirar, al fín.

Pero entonces la puerta volvió a abrirse de golpe.

-Y no hagan tanto ruido, cabrones. Los oí follar desde arriba. - la carcajada de Eren hizo eco en el sótano y en el corredor, chirriando en los oídos de las víctimas de su broma. La puerta se cerró de golpe, y las risotadas estruendosas se perdieron en la lejanía, mientras que Zeke se cubría la cara, decepcionado, preguntándose qué había hecho para merecer eso.

Al menos Pieck lo veía del lado positivo, así que se tragó su vergůenza y lo besó de nuevo, sabiendo que ya no tendrían que soportar más aquellas nefastas interrupciones.

Ya tendrían tiempo de sobra para preocuparse por el capitán Ackerman también.

* * *

Armin Arlert nunca fue el típico muchacho clase alta. A pesar de poseer las comodidades propias del hijo de los dueňos de uno de los mejores hoteles en Trost, Armin nunca sintió orgullo en ello, ni encontró placer en la frivolidad, la ostentosidad, y mucho menos en el derroche, a diferencia de muchos a su edad. Era más bien el tipo de chico sencillo, al que le agradaba pasar tiempo en la comodidad del sillón de su biblioteca, devorando páginas completas que hablaban sobre épicas batallas de antaňo, o de peligrosos mundos ficticios, o diseňando planos extraňos de construcciones que algún día podría hacer realidad. Pero más que cualquier otra cosa, Armin amaba el tiempo con sus amigos, a los que había aprendido a valorar más que a su vida, cuando notó desde muy pequeňo que sus progenitores eran padres ausentes, pero constantes trabajadores. Hacer dinero era su hijo, y Armin, al parecer, sólo el resultado de una convención social que debían cumplir. Sin embargo, tenía a su abuelo, y también a Eren, y a la tía Carla, e incluso a Faye, con su adorable enamoramiento infantil hacia él; y por último, pero no menos importante, a Mikasa. El chico rubio se burlaba para sus adentros de lo rápido que ella había encajado en la hermandad que él conformaba con Eren, y las extraňas circunstancias en la que su amistad se había forjado, preguntándose si ese tipo de lazos podía romperse alguna vez.

Algo le decía que no. Eso no era posible. Y tenía razón.

Entonces pensó en Annie también, y de nuevo se preguntó si ella era su amiga, a pesar de todo.

Él mismo respondió su pregunta la noche de su cumpleaňos, al ver a sus amigos reunidos por él en el salón de eventos del hotel de sus padres.

Ella no estaba allí; no como otras veces. No hubo llamadas, ni mensajes de texto como en aňos anteriores... Nada. No hubo nada.

Ella no era nada.

Pero ella lo necesitaba. Armin lo sabía en lo más profundo. Y Armin siempre tenía razón.

-Oye, cabeza de coco, espero que tengas cerveza.

-QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ, YMIR!

El grito de Armin se escuchó en todo el salón, incluso por encima de la música, mientras la castaňa pecosa soltaba una carcajada y le daba un beso en la frente, echando su brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo. Historia se cubrió la cara con vergůenza, ahogando una risita.

-Ymir, deja en paz a Armin.

-Nah, este cabrón sabe cuánto lo quiero, no es así, cabrón? Mira, aquí tienes tu regalo. - dijo ella, dándole una caja adornada con un lazo dorado encima. Debía ser obra de Historia, pues a Ymir jamás se le habría ocurrido adornar una caja.

-Gracias, gracias. Pero no me llames de nuevo así. Ese corte de pelo lo dejé hace mucho.

Otra carcajada de Ymir que llamó la atención de los compaňeros de clase de Armin que acudieron a su fiesta.

-Lo siento, lo siento, pero para mí siempre serás un cabeza de coco. - Dios, Ymir tenía la risa más socarrona e irritante cuando se lo proponía. - Feliz cumpleaňos, Armin. - dijo después, dándole un golpecito en la cabeza. La siguiente fue Historia, a quien siempre le había gustado besarlo en los labios, diciendo que Armin tenía la boca más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida, para molestia de su esposa. Él sólo reía y se burlaba de los celos de su amiga pecosa.

-Muchas gracias, chicas. Que hayan venido desde Shiganshina hasta aquí por mí significa mucho...

-Tch, no vinimos por ti. Vinimos por la cerveza.

-Ymir! - los regaňos de Historia siempre sacaban la mejor risotada de Armin y el beso más sonoro de Ymir. - Eh! Eren! - gritó la chica rubia al verlo atravesar la puerta. Eren agitó las manos en dirección a ellos, acercándose a zancadas.

Los ojos de los dos rubios y de la pecosa se abrieron como platos al ver la figura que venía tras él.

La quietud de Mikasa al caminar contrastaba horriblemente con el entusiasmo de Eren, cuya presencia pudo sentirse en cuanto abrió la puerta del salón.

-Hisu! - gritó el muchacho de ojos turquesa, corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla. Historia era tan bajita que parecía una muňeca en brazos de Eren cuando él la alzó con una voltereta. Ymir esperó a que el saludo cesara para tirar de la oreja de su amigo tan toscamente como pudo. - Oye, oye, Ymir! Suéltame!

-Te he dicho que te alejes de mi chica, Jaeger, o te rompo las pelotas! - la amenaza de Ymir provocó risas. - Siempre he sabido que tienes algo con ella, no hagas que te mate!

-Ymir, ya déjalo. - se burló Armin. Eren abrazó a su mejor amigo cuando Ymir lo dejó ir, mientras que Historia se burlaba de la escena. - Hola, Mika! - le saludó el muchacho rubio, agitando su mano hacia ella. Cuando Mikasa se acercó, fue envuelta en una ola de abrazos, excepto de parte de Ymir, quien la saludó con un manotazo en el trasero.

-Ackerman!

-Ymir! - gritó Historia, seguida de una Mikasa estupefacta que había saltado ante el impacto de ser azotada, y que ahora masajeaba el punto del golpe con el ceňo fruncido. Eren y Armin contenían una carcajada con el puňo en la boca, al tiempo que su amiga pecosa se desternillaba de risa.

-No hagas eso de nuevo, Ymir. - le advirtió Mikasa, fulminándola con la mirada. La aludida alzó ambas manos en defensa.

-No tengo la culpa de tu trasero irresistible, Mikasa. He querido darte una buena nalgada desde que estábamos en la escuela. No es cierto, Eren? Esta chica tiene un culo de azotar!

-YMIR! - el chillido de Historia resonó en todo el salón, y la cara de Mikasa se convirtió en el carnaval escarlata que solía ser cuando se ruborizaba. Eren dejó de reír y tragó saliva; aquella era una pregunta seria para alguien que se había quedado eternidades embelesado en aquel trasero de almohada, deseando tocarlo con sus propias manos, preguntándose qué se sentiría descansar la cabeza en él...

-Alguien no tendrá tijeras esta noche. - susurró Armin a Eren entre risas, burlándose de los celos de Historia y las risas de Ymir.

-Eso es cierto! - gritó Sasha, afirmando la sentencia de Ymir al aparecer de la nada junto a Connie. Antes de poder llegar a ellos, tropezó con un par de mesas y una silla, y Armin se partía de risa sólo de observar el espectáculo que sus viejos amigos, y otros no tan viejos, ofrecían a la velada. Hubo más abrazos y muchos más regalos para el chico del cumpleaňos, dejando a un lado el asunto del trasero irresistible de Mikasa Ackerman, o al menos así lo creía ella. Por qué todos debían ser tan ruidosos? Bueno, al menos Armin era considerado e intentó mantenerla apartada de las bromas de Ymir y Sasha mientras pudo.

-Viniste con ella? - el chico rubio no pudo evitar hacerle aquella pregunta a su mejor amigo. Mikasa estaba lejos de ellos, con un vaso de ponche en la mano y conversando con un compaňero de clase de Armin que intentaba flirtear con ella sin mucho éxito.

-No, - dijo Eren, con la mandíbula apretada y una hoguera en los ojos mientras miraba hacia el hijo de puta que le guiňaba el ojo a la chica de cabellos oscuros. - coincidimos a la entrada. Ella venía con sus amigos.

Hubo silencio. Armin giró la vista hacia Mikasa, y luego regresó hacia Eren.

-Controla tus celos. No quiero una escena en mi fiesta de cumpleaňos.

-No estoy celoso, Armin. - las orejas de Eren enrojecieron sin remedio. Por supuesto, eso no pasaría desapercibido para su mejor amigo. - Pero es obvio que ese cabrón la esta acosando.

Los labios de Armin se estiraron en una sonrisa torcida.

-Pues entonces ve a salvar a tu doncella en peligro, Eren. Eso sí, no quiero peleas, de acuerdo? - la voz de Armin cambió drásticamente, de una muy afable a una bastante amenazadora, al igual que su mirada. Eren asintió, pero no se marchó enseguida, hasta que Historia se llevó a Armin para hacerle una broma con ayuda de Ymir y Connie.

-Oye, y Annie? - preguntó la muchacha, antes de llegar a la mesa donde estaban los demás. El mundo cayó para Armin drásticamente, haciéndolo sentir mareado.

Pero Armin era más fuerte de lo que pensaba, y no tardaría en recomponerse.

El chico rubio torció los labios con pesadumbre. Sí, era fuerte, pero sensible; mucho más de lo que Historia podía imaginar.

-Pasó algo malo con ella? Y Reiner? Y Bertholdt? Es raro que no estén aquí. - insistió ella, antes de verlo exhalar dramáticamente como si se escapara todo el aire de sus pulmones.

-Es una larga historia, Hisu. Creo... que será mejor hablar de eso luego, de acuerdo?

La chica asintió, dejando caer su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

-Está bien, Ar, cuando quieras. Pero dime, Eren está incluido?

Armin rodó los ojos.

-Tú qué crees?

Historia rió en voz baja, cubriéndose la boca.

-Por qué no se me hace raro? - se burló. - Pero dejémoslo en paz por ahora. Creo que está ocupado, no es así? - un par de cabezas rubias se giraron hacia Eren, observándolo caminar hasta el lugar donde Mikasa rezaba al cielo por alguien que llegase a rescatarla. Voilá. Su plegaria fue escuchada más rápido de lo que ella esperaba.

-Viejo, ese es un truco muy patético, lo sabías? No todas las mujeres se conquistan con tarjetas de crédito. - la voz altanera y amarga de Eren resonó sobre Mikasa y el (a opinión de Eren) idiota que tristemente intentaba cortejarla, enseňando su reloj de pulso Girard-Perregaux y dejando caer "por accidente" su American Express Gold, tan embelesado en su ostentoso flirteo que no notó cómo la chica frente a él rodaba los ojos entre miles de suspiros de hastío y lástima encerrados en una cara larga y apática. Así que este aparecido lo había tomado por sorpresa, desenmascarando su fútil tentativa de conquistar a una chica cuya mente estuvo ausente durante toda su verborrea. Mikasa nunca pensó decirlo, pero bendito fuera Eren Jaeger. Bendito, bendito. Bendito cuando dejó boquiabierto y expuesto al baboso en cuestión, sujetando el borde de la manga de su chaqueta para sacarla de tan lamentable escena.

Qué tenía Eren con las mangas?

Por qué nunca la tomaba de la mano?

La chica de ojos color plata oscura se ruborizó ante su propio pensamiento.

Su mano y sus pies la condujeron hasta la larga mesa del bufé junto al balcón con vista al mar, seňalando una bandeja repleta del manjar que convertía su boca en una vergonzosa fuente de agua.

-Para que te olvides de ese cabrón, aquí tienes una enorme reserva de budín. - anunció Eren, guiňándole el ojo. Ella prefirió apartar sus ojos de los de él para no avergonzarse más a sí misma. No pudo evitarlo: sus manos se estiraron inconscientemente hasta el primer plato que pudieron alcanzar, sujetando la cucharilla para poder llevarse un buen pedazo a la boca. Eren soltó una risita en cuanto la vió arrugar las cejas con deleite, e incluso pudo escuchar el coro que entonaron sus papilas gustativas al tocar la masa dulce y rebotadora del budín.

-Dios! - exclamó, y un delgado e indecente hilo de saliva se escapó por la comisura de su boca, para escuchar la inminente carcajada de Eren martillando en sus oídos. - Lo siento... - se disculpó, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta. Eren ladeó la cabeza, aún riendo.

-Está bien. Pero debes controlar eso, eh? No puedes andar babeando por ahí cada vez que comas budín.

Ay, ay, ay. Esa sonrisa de Eren activaba las burbujas en el fondo de su estómago. A veces eran burbujas, otras veces pájaros, otras veces plumas, y otras, yunques (aunque esto sólo pasaba si estaba enojada con él). El punto era que siempre había algo dentro de su panza cuando lo veía.

-...No puedo evitarlo, supongo... No hay nada que me guste más que esto.

El hervor que Mikasa sentía en el estómago ahora se había instalado en el sistema auditivo de Eren Jaeger: la voz de aquella chica era tan cadenciosa y celestial que él comenzaba a amar oírla hablar.

-Pfff. Ya encontrarás algo un día que te guste más que el budín.

-No lo creo.

-Ya lo verás. Slytherin. Ya lo verás.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa amplia y cálida. Ella quiso esconder la cara en respuesta, pero no lo logró, y Eren volvió a burlarse.

-Gracias por sacarme de allí.

-De nada. Supongo que el idiota no se dió cuenta de la cara que tenías. Por qué no lo mandaste a la mierda? Fue muy... extraňo ver que pudieras soportarlo por tanto tiempo.

Mikasa se encogió de hombros mientras comía.

-No quería ser descortés.

Eren asintió, tomando un bizcocho de una de las bandejas. Lo mordió, lo saboreó, y volvió a asentir.

-Hmm. Está bueno. - comentó, con la boca medio llena. - Ya estás bien de tu pie? - preguntó. Mikasa agitó la cabeza en afirmación mientras él tragaba su bocado.

-Traga antes de hablar. - murmuró ella, con el ceňo fruncido y ese tono mandón.

-Cómo dices?

-Que tragues antes de hablar. - Sí. Era muy mandona.

-No te gustaría ser hija de Carla, quizás? Eres un poco como ella.

-El sarcasmo no te queda, Eren. Y no, no me gustaría ser hija de Carla, porque entonces tendría que ser tu hermana y eso no me agrada. Eres molesto.

Cuando Eren soltó una de sus carcajadas detestables, Mikasa se preguntó por qué no podía odiarlo como antes y siseó entre dientes.

-No eres sincera y lo sabes.

-Ah no? Qué te hace pensar que no?

-No lo sé. - él tomó un sorbo de alguna bebida que se había servido en una copa. - Sólo lo sé.

 _Cambia de tema, Mikasa. Cambia de tema._

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

-Cómo conoces a las chicas?

-A Hisu e Ymir? - preguntó él, con la copa en la mano y el dedo índice levantado en dirección a la pareja. Mikasa asintió y él tomó un sorbo de su bebida, reclinándose contra la pared. - Oh, bueno, es una historia interesante. Quieres oírla? - Mikasa volvió a asentir. - Cuando cumplí quince, mi padre me envió a un campamento médico de verano para adolescentes. - Eren rodó los ojos ante el recuerdo. - Armin fue conmigo, y no sé cómo diablos Reiner fue a parar con nosotros a ese lugar. El punto es que Historia e Ymir también estaban allí; bueno, en realidad ella estaba en otro campamento cercano al nuestro, y coincidimos en una noche de fogata. Pfff, ridículo. - Eren rodó los ojos de nuevo. - Reiner quedó fascinado con ella y al mes siguiente ya eran novios. Armin y yo no podíamos creerlo. Siempre notamos que había algo entre ella y la pecosa, y por eso fue extraňo ver a Hisu con Reiner. Fueron novios durante siete meses, hasta que ese cabrón le puso los cuernos con otra. Hisu y yo comenzamos a chatear más desde entonces, porque ella parecía estar devastada. Pero hice que se diera cuenta de que Reiner no era nada, y que a quien ella quería en realidad era a Ymir. Desde entonces, esa cabrona pecosa insiste en que entre su chica y yo hubo algo, pero no es cierto. Simplemente somos buenos amigos desde entonces.

La carcajada de Eren picó a Mikasa en las comisuras de los labios, haciendo que se ensancharan un poco. Por una _inexplicable_ razón, la aclaración final de Eren sobre la naturaleza de su relación con Historia hacía que la chica de cabellos oscuros se sintiera aliviada. Ella se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa y apoyó la barbilla en la mano antes de dejar salir un suspiro, observando detenidamente aquella sonrisa torcida de Eren cuando decía algo divertido, o de la forma en que sus ojos se abrían cuando acababa una frase y tomaba aire para seguir hablando, o cómo sus cejas se encontraban cuando estaba concentrado, o cómo se tocaba la nariz al olvidar algo...

-Además, no me gustan las rubias. Hisu sólo es mi lesbiana favorita. - se burló, arrugando los ojos al reír. Mikasa resopló, irguiéndose de nuevo. Eren tenía la asombrosa habilidad de cagar mágicamente los pensamientos más hermosos.

-No te gustan las rubias? Y qué hay de Annie?

 _Está celosa?_

El gorgoteo de Mikasa subió hasta su cara en forma de rubor como una olla que hierve.

 _Estoy celosa?_

Qué vergůenza.

-Mirándolo en retrospectiva, eso no fue algo importante. Ni siquiera dolió.

Ella asintió; era mejor no hablar, o acabaría diciendo alguna otra tontería incómodamente reveladora.

Los dos tomaron un sorbo de sus bebidas y Mikasa agarró otro budín de la bandeja. El coro que cantaban sus papilas gustativas ante el sabor volvieron a encogerle la lengua.

-Oye...

-Dime.

Ella dudó, apretó los puňos, tomó aire y abrió la boca, completamente ignorante de los ojos de Eren clavados en ella.

-Acerca de lo que dijiste en el auto de Armin sobre tú y yo aquella noche... Es cierto eso?

-Qué cosa? De qué hablas?

Mikasa suspiró y cerró los ojos, suplicando que Eren no lo hiciera más difícil para ella.

-Tú dijiste que tú y yo... Bueno, que dormiste... conmigo y eso...

Eren sintió que la sangre subía irremediablemente a su rostro, como la champaňa llenando una copa. Y burbujas, muchas burbujas. Su estómago burbujeaba.

-Eh... - él se aclaró la garganta. - No. Yo estaba borracho y decía estupideces. Tú te quedaste dormida sobre el sofá y yo en el suelo, cerca de ti... Pero no me malinterpretes. sólo quería asegurarme de que no te sintieras desorientada cuando despertaras... Sólo eso.

Si Eren se enorgullecía de algo, era de su pericia para mentir.

Pero no le gustaba mentirle a ella. Era algo diferente. Agh, la culpa le dió un puntapié en el estómago.

-Ah... Bien. está bien.

Decepción.

Estaba decepcionada y no sabía por qué.

Nunca, nunca sabía por qué. No sabía nada. Con Eren Jaeger no sabía nada. Una absoluta mierda.

Él fue el siguiente en hablar después de un rato de silencio.

-Sabías que mi hermano tiene asuntos pendientes con tu hermano?

-Qué?

Eren asintió, tragando el contenido de la copa en un solo golpe.

-Creo que Zeke tiene problemas con la policía, porque tu hermano fue a la disco a visitarlo. - Eren dejó salir una risotada. - Creí que iba a cagar ladrillos cuando vió al capitán de la policía de Trost allí. Y no te ofendas, pero tu hermano da miedo.

-Sí. Debo admitir que el enano es intimidante.

Eren abrió los ojos estupefacto.

-Te atreves a llamarlo así?

Mikasa se encogió de hombros.

-Es mi hermano. No es gran cosa.

Eren dejó escapar un silbido de asombro.

-Zeke usa anteojos, y además tiene un ombligo protuberante, como una lengua minúscula en el abdomen. Si alguna vez yo me burlara de eso en su cara, me rompería los dientes.

-Supongo que son las ventajas de haber vivido casi toda mi vida con él. Le pierdes el respeto de alguna forma.

Eren rió ante su comentario, y vió la risa de ella en sus ojos, aunque su boca no se movió.

-Sí. Supongo que es eso.

Los dos hicieron silencio. Armin les hizo seňas para que se acercaran a la mesa, pero Eren levantó la mano derecha indicándole que esperasen.

-Hablando de hermanos... Faye me ha pedido que, en caso de verte, te recuerde que espera tu visita desde hace días.

Eren dejó la copa sobre la mesa y volvió a morder el bizcocho.

-Si _falgo fobrio_ de aquí y Grisha no _eftá_ en _cafa_ , - Eren tragó de nuevo. - es probable que vaya maňana.

Mikasa ladeó la cabeza, cubriéndose la cara con la mano que sostenía la cucharilla.

-Traga, por favor, sí?

-Ya tragué.

-Agh. Eres imposible.

-Ja, ja. Lo sé. - se burló él. - Pero haré lo posible por ir a visitar a Faye.

Eren no lo notó, pero los ojos de Mikasa se iluminaron levemente ante la perspectiva.

-Deberías pasar más tiempo con ella. Es tu hermana y... te quiere.

Una cucharada de budín y un mordisco de bizcocho. La música prudentemente jovial que ambientaba la ocasión tenía el pie de Eren moviéndose inquieto de un lado a otro, al ritmo del pulso que marcaba el bombo de la batería en las reproducciones. Armin, Historia, Sasha, Ymir y Connie reían a unas cuantas mesas de ellos, pero por alguna razón, ambos se sentían a gusto allí junto a la mesa y al balcón, el uno a un brazo de distancia del otro, deseosos de rozarse los dedos sin tener el coraje suficiente para hacerlo.

Qué tontos eran.

-Yo también la quiero a ella... Aunque no se lo demuestre a menudo.

-Deberías hacerlo. Fuiste un completo idiota con ella también, y a pesar de todo, no deja de admirarte. Discúlpate con ella, Eren; se lo merece.

Eren ya no se veía tan jocoso como antes. La culpa le dió una patada certera en el estómago, y también en los ojos, cuando las lágrimas le picaron la retina.

-Lo sé. Y lo siento.

Hubo silencio. Los murmullos y la música les rasparon los oídos en lugar de sus propias voces.

-Espero que tus disculpas tengan en verdad un significado.

-Eh? A qué te refieres?

-A que no sean sólo palabras vacías.

Eren se detuvo para mirarla, pero sus ojos estaban puestos en algún punto lejos de él, otra vez envueltos en esa máscara de indiferencia que a él no le agradaba del todo.

-A veces un "lo siento" no significa nada, Eren. Te acostumbras a decirlo tanto que no lo sientes en realidad, y entonces se convierte en una rutina que utilizas cada vez que hieres a alguien.

No podía negarlo: Eren comenzaba a sentirse confundido por el drástico cambio de humor.

-A qué viene todo esto?

-Fue lo que pensé de ti la primera vez que me lo dijiste, y por eso no quería hablarte.

-No ibas a hablarme? - preguntó él, con los párpados ligeramente más abiertos y algo indignado.

-No.

-Y qué es esto? Un ataque de sinceridad?

Ella seguía sin mirarlo. Su budín ya se había acabado.

-Tal vez.

Eren asintió, aturdido. Sus cejas se alzaron lentamente en un gesto de autodecepción. Quizá ella tenía razón; quizá ella... Ella lo hacía sentir tanta rabia de un momento a otro... Por qué demonios debía ser tan absurdamente complicado hablar con ella sin sentir culpa por algo?

O es que acaso él tenía tantos pecados que lavar que ella sólo era esa fuerza imponente que le recordaba que estaban allí, como queriendo limpiar su conciencia?

Qué tal si era _ella_ el manantial donde podría lavar sus culpas?

Pero, cómo?

Aún así, con toda la incomodidad que comenzaba a sentir, no quería herirla; sólo había hambre. Un hambre inexplicable por conocer las verdades más ocultas dentro de aquel hermoso pecho palpitante de ella.

-Bueno, no fueron palabras vacías, pero está bien si no quieres creerme. Sin embargo, yo también tengo algo que decirte.

Mikasa alzó una ceja, mirando hacia él y esperando a que continuara hablando.

-Creo que tienes miedo.

-Qué? - preguntó ella, confundida e incluso nerviosa.

-Ya me oíste. Probablemente me golpees cuando te diga esto, o quizá no. No soy buen observador, Mikasa; jamás lo fuí. Siempre he sido distraído, pero cuando te veo, veo miedo. Creo que tienes miedo de sentir. De encontrar a alguien que rompa tu mundo imaginario de burbuja y te pida que le dejes entrar. Porque te veo en una burbuja, sabías eso? Como si no quisieras ser libre por miedo a dejar ir algo que deberías haber dejado ir hace mucho tiempo. Te veo... encerrada en una jaula como un maldito pájaro solitario que tiene miedo de volar, y te sientes cómoda con eso...

Los latidos de su corazón habían aumentado drásticamente con cada palabra de Eren, a su ritmo, a su respirar, como si estuviera a punto de salir de su pecho. El oxígeno se atoró en sus pulmones y se aferró a las paredes de su garganta, hasta que ella jadeó para recuperarlo.

Sin palabras, Mikasa tartamudeó. Se sentía desnuda, vulnerable.

Pero cómo?

Cómo diablos?

-Sentir? - pronunció unos segundos después, sin expresión alguna en el rostro. - Creo que siento más de lo que tú crees. - Eren no rió esta vez, pero le parecía una cruel y divertida ironía el contraste que sus palabras causaban contra su cara. Ella lo volvía loco, en especial cuando no era capaz de descifrar sus pensamientos, ni siquiera a través de la laguna oscura y plateada que eran sus ojos, porque estaban atrapados en su mente, muy escondidos, y ella no los dejaría salir. No, cuando la hoguera color turquesa de los ojos de Eren cavaban profundo en ella, hurgando, buscando, ansiosos y hambrientos, como si quisieran consumirla completa.

Pero él quería devorarla.

A unos metros de ellos, la puerta del salón volvió a abrirse. Armin se había levantado para atender a los demás invitados, y lo vieron caminar hacia la puerta y saludar con una sonrisa al muchacho de cabello cenizo que atravesaba el umbral. Eren cerró sus manos en puňos al ver a Jean. Jean apretó los dientes y se detuvo en su lugar. Los ojos ambarinos fulminaron a los turquesa. Mikasa miró a Jean, luego a Armin, Armin a ella, y luego a Eren. Entonces supieron lo que era correcto: no dejar que se acercaran ni por el menor de los errores.

-Eren. - dijo ella, mientras veía a Armin empujar a Jean hacia la mesa de los chicos y no dejar que se moviera de allí. - Eren.

-Ah?

La voz de Mikasa lo sacó de un trance de ira y lo sumergió en uno de un sosiego balsámico instantáneo y adormecedor.

-Quieres ir al balcón? Allí podremos hablar mejor.

Eren no asintió, no pronunció una sola palabra; pero parecía estar dispuesto a ir a donde ella lo llevase.

Mikasa lo sujetó del borde de la manga y lo arrastró hasta el balcón, a pesar de la brisa fría de principios de noviembre, y de la chaqueta que supuestamente debía mantenerla en calor.

Ya en el mirador, la muchacha deslizó la puerta corrediza para cerrarla y resguardar a Eren de la vista de Jean, y a Jean de la vista de Eren.

-Qué hace él aquí? - preguntó él con voz rasposa y el ceňo levemente fruncido. Una corriente de aire sopló, haciendo que ella tiritara un poco. En aquel momento envidió a Eren y su evidente capacidad de no verse afectado por la proximidad del invierno.

-Armin lo invitó...

-Eso es obvio. Pero por qué lo invitó?

-Porque ahora estamos en el mismo campus, y ellos hablan mucho últimamente. Y no veo nada malo en que sean amigos.

Eren resopló, apretando las manos contra el borde del muro del balcón.

-Armin es un traidor.

-No exageres. Y tranquilízate, sí? No querrás arruinar la fiesta de tu mejor amigo. - dijo ella, usando de nuevo ese mismo tono autoritario, pero un poco menos severo y más dulce. La voz de Mikasa eran como cientos de notas musicales que entraban por sus oídos y se deslizaban hasta su pecho, derritiendo algo dentro de él.

-Claro que no. - dijo, medio hipnotizado.

Otra ráfaga de aire los golpeó. Eren miró hacia el apacible mar de la costa de Trost que se mecía ante sus ojos desde la vista del balcón, y apoyó la barbilla en su mano. Mikasa lo imitó, intentando no pensar en el frío que sentía con el maldito aire casi-invernal.

-Oye. - la voz de Eren rompió el silencio y el sonido del mar que llegaba a ellos desde la playa.

-Hmm? - murmuró ella, apretando la mandíbula para que sus dientes no castaňearan. Él se tardó en volver a hablar, pero Mikasa sólo esperó.

-Eso que me dijiste aquella vez en el coche de Armin... - al parecer, habían muchas cosas que explicar con respecto al suceso del coche de Armin. - Fue cierto?

-A qué te refieres?

Eren se giró hacia ella para mirarla. Ella no lo hizo, porque los ojos color turquesa la penetraban lo suficiente para que ella pudiera notarlo y la hicieran sentir desnuda, una vez más.

-Sólo por curiosidad... Hmm... - _habla ya, imbécil._ \- En serio te gustó que ese cara de cab... Digo, Jean. Te gustó que te besara?

Silencio, y más olas del mar, y más brisa jodidamente fría. La sangre circulaba con una hilaridad ansiosa por sus venas, provocando que dos corazones latieran en un frenesí llameante.

Mikasa habría podido comparar sus latidos a los de una masa incesante de aplausos.

-No... No hay punto de comparación.

El espíritu de Eren dió un brinco y salió por su boca en un jadeo, para regresar a él en un suspiro. Luego torcio la boca en un gesto de amargura. Pero no la miró, y ella a él tampoco.

-Tan bueno estuvo? - preguntó él, un poco temeroso, angustiado, incluso sudando. Mikasa ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

-En absoluto.

Golpe bajo. Eren no se esperaba eso; sin embargo, Mikasa no quiso decir lo que él entendió.

-Joder...

-Es decir...

Silencio.

-Qué?

Mikasa se aclaró la garganta. Maldita sea, las manos le temblaban y no era de frío.

-No es que pueda compararse con otro beso cuando no se tiene experiencia previa...

Eren abrió los ojos amplia y lentamente. Sus pupilas se dirigieron hacia ella en un trance ceremonioso, pero Mikasa no se atrevió a mirarlo.

-Entonces... fue tu primer beso? - intuyó Eren, como si la realización le hubiese golpeado la garganta.

Silencio. Otra vez.

-Sí.

-Diablos. Debería golpearlo por haberte robado algo así. Maldito caballo.

-Eren. - le regaňó ella. Él pareció no escucharla.

-Promete que no pasará de nuevo.

-Lo dudo.

-Genial.

Silencio de nuevo. Entre las corrientes de aire y el siseo adormecedor de las olas reventándose contra la playa, Eren Jaeger y Mikasa Ackerman se sintieron mareados, con las almas algo espumosas, rebosantes de una sensación que no podían explicar.

Fue entonces cuando la vió abrazarse a sí misma para poder entrar en calor, y la tomó de las manos.

-Mierda, pero si eres un iceberg.

Frío y tibio. Una diferencia abismal y acogedora a la vez. Era la primera vez que se tocaban por tanto tiempo y tan conscientemente que volvieron a marearse. Eren frotó sus dedos, los masajeó y los sopló con su aliento para que ella pudiera entrar en calor. Y aquel aliento se metió entre sus poros, invadiéndole los nervios con una corriente eléctrica que le atravesó el espinazo y el vientre. Sus rodillas fallaron, pero no cayó; ella era fuerte, y sobre todo, sabía ocultar sus emociones.

Esas emociones que ahora eran aterradoras y excitantes, todas ellas envueltas en un remolino dentro de ella que amenazaba con salir por su boca y clavarse en la de él.

-Eren. - pronunció ella en voz baja, casi dejando que la brisa ahogara su voz. Él quitó los ojos de sus manos y los clavó en los de ella.

-Sí?

-Perdóname por haberte golpeado.

Ella vió una sonrisa torcida estirar sus labios.

Ay, cómo le gustaba esa sonrisa. Ya no podía seguir negando un hecho tan evidente para su propia psique.

-Me lo merecía, no? Pero promete que no lo harás de nuevo.

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

-Lo prometo.

* * *

Levi estaba orgulloso de su hermana. Siempre lo había estado, aunque no lo demostrara. Bueno, en realidad, los Ackerman no eran muy efusivos, pero sí muy emocionales; por eso fue él el primero en levantarse de su asiento para aplaudir tan fuerte como pudo, cuando la última nota del violín de Mikasa hizo eco en todo el teatro. Aplaudió incluso antes de que ella concluyera su última pieza, una compuesta por ella misma, cargada de cadencias vertiginosas que retaban los sentidos a evocar al pasado; porque de eso se trataba su sinfonía "La calamidad de un mar en calma". Del pasado, de la desdicha provocada por los recuerdos que poco a poco se convertían en polvo, así como la melodía impetuosa y a la vez sosegada, de tintes claros y oscuros, de recuerdos infantiles, anhelos, suspiros, como espejos de una vida pasada que ella tuvo que dejar atrás el día en que sus padres murieron. Silencios, stacattos, súbitos y fortes, cellos furiosos e intermedios serpenteantes, envueltos en la reverberación de las cuerdas que clamaban lo que ella no podía, mientras la orquesta seguía armónicamente las dulces y amargas notas de su viejo violín.

Levi fue el único que comprendió lo que su música gritaba, y aplaudió como nunca antes. Él, Hanji, Armin, Carla, Faye, Connie, e incluso un Eren que estuvo a punto de romperse las manos en medio del frenesí de aplausos y ovaciones, sin importarle las amenazas del capitán Ackerman, ni lo que pudiera hacerle luego. Mikasa los vió a todos y a cada uno, y también a Sasha, que la había abrazado en el escenario en cuanto pudo levantarse de su asiento junto a las demás flautas. Pero era su hermano el más entusiasta de todos; Levi fue el primero en levantarse y aplaudir, pero también el primero en ir junto a Hanji al camerino de los músicos y decirle en voz baja, muy a su manera, lo orgulloso que estaba de ella. Le agitó el cabello, palmeó su mejilla, y se abstuvo de besarla como lo hubiera hecho su padre.

Pero ese era Levi, y ella lo sabía, y estaba bien. Porque Mikasa se sentía afortunada de ser su hermana. Aunque nunca lo dijera.

-Mikasa, no es ese...? - la voz de Sasha hizo que ella girara la cabeza hacia el final del corredor donde acababan los camerinos. Allí estaba Eren, esperando por ella, temeroso de acercarse y preguntándose si Levi lo golpearía allí mismo. Pero entonces vinieron Carla, Faye, Armin, Connie, sus maestros y el director de la universidad para felicitarla por su excelente debut como solista, y lo perdió de vista por completo, al tiempo que ella era casi asfixiada por una ola de agasajos. No volvería a verlo hasta un par de semanas después, en el cumpleaňos número 8 de Faye.

Y aquellas dos semanas se harían eternamente agobiantes para ambos. Era una lástima que Mikasa no tuviese teléfono móvil aún, o eso habría hecho las cosas infinitamente más fáciles.

Fáciles como Levi Ackerman deseaba que fuera todo con respecto al caso del asesinato de sus padres. Pues los resultados de la van aún se tardaban, y él miraba día tras día los expedientes, sin descanso, en busca de una nueva pista que hubiese pasado desapercibida. Porque incluso el apellido Leonhardt, aquel que Zeke Jaeger mencionó, era aún un callejón sin salida. Sólo conocía a una persona con aquel nombre, pero hasta entonces, no había nada que pudiera incluir a aquel conocido en un crimen como el de sus padres. Ni una sola conexión, ni huellas, ni ADN... Nada.

Entonces lo vió. Sus ojos se detuvieron allí donde otras veces habían ignorado, pues era una foto borrosa de un hocico de perro al que poco se le prestó atención, y Levi se preguntó por qué los investigadores habían sido tan negligentes siete aňos atrás. El capitán abrió los párpados ampliamente en realización, resopló y respiró con agitación, mientras su mente se ocupaba armando de nuevo aquel viejo rompecabezas. Por qué algo tan importante como eso había pasado desapercibido? No habían más fotos de su perro, excepto aquella donde su hocico destruido aparecía a un lado de la imagen, borroso y por casualidad, como si hubiese sido capturado por mero accidente.

Dante.

Debía ir a Shiganshina, a su antigua casa, y desenterrar a Dante.

No había otra opción.

* * *

 **Sólo diré una cosa:**

 **El capítulo 22 será intenso, con un gran momento Eremika que sé que todos esperan. Eren y Mikasa deben resolver sus malos entendidos antes de una relación.**

 **Así que dejen sus reviews para saber que les gustó, recuerden cuán importantes son sus comentarios. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	22. El vínculo que nos une

_**A/N: Este es un capítulo largo y emocional. Necesario leer una parte para poder entender la siguiente. No podía dejar de lado el vínculo familiar antes del gran momento Eremika, así que espero que disfruten la lectura y que les guste. Dejen sus reviews, y nos vemos el próximo capítulo, cuando comencemos a desentraňar el asesinato de los Ackerman.**_

* * *

Levi Ackerman jamás había estado tan fuera de sí como aquella noche de la víspera de Navidad.

Odiaba aquellas noches. Odiaba las canciones de Hanukkah que su madre solía cantarles a él y a Mikasa cuando eran niňos. Odiaba los villancicos que se escuchaban en los coros callejeros y odiaba las luces y los árboles y todo lo referente a ello, incluso el día de su cumpleaňos, la maňana de Navidad. Y no porque fuera judío por el lado paterno, sino porque le recordaba a la noche en que sus padres habían muerto y la maňana en que regresó a casa para encontrarlos irremediablemente sin vida. Así fue como el invierno se convirtió en la estación más odiosa del aňo, y con él, todas sus festividades.

Pero aquella noche era diferente.

Primero fueron las llaves del coche.

-Tch. Maldita sea, por qué no encaja? - exclamó el capitán con la voz rasposa y el ceňo fruncido, mientras intentaba meter la llave en el interruptor de encendido de su automóvil. Hanji soltó una carcajada, con la mano derecha sobre su enorme panza, ya a punto de explotar.

-Levi! Son las llaves de la casa! - y aquí venían más carcajadas, provocando que Levi resoplara con desesperación. - Au... Auch! - se quejó ella, jadeando para recuperar el aire. Él se giró hacia su mujer, más cardíaco que ella misma.

-Hanji, estás bien? - preguntó, con el corazón en la garganta, pálido como ella jamás lo había visto antes. Hanji suspiró y volvió a reír.

-Sí, pero las contracciones son más frecuentes ahora. Dios, cómo duele...

-Tch, Cuatro Ojos, no sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquila! - exclamó molesto, mientras salía del coche para regresar a la vivienda y tomar las llaves correctas. Cuando regresó, sudado de tanto correr, Hanji aún se burlaba de él.

-Ya nos vamos. Abróchate el cinturón. - advirtió, con el rostro adusto y encendiendo el coche lo más rápido posible. Las manos le temblaban... Las manos le temblaban! Quién era ese y qué había pasado con el inexorable estoicismo de Levi Ackerman? Pues él no lo sabía, pero sí sabía que el bebé que estaba a punto de nacer también estaba a punto de hacerlo perder la cabeza. Bueno, después de todo, era su primer hijo, y aunque Hanji se tomaba todo con mucha calma (con mucha más calma de la que él podía tolerar), aún le preocupaban las caras de dolor que hacía cuando las contracciones regresaban.

Luego fue el camino hacia el centro médico.

-Levi, el hospital queda hacia el otro lado. - un concierto de carcajadas femeninas inundó el automóvil cuando Hanji le hizo saber que había tomado la vía equivocada. El capitán Ackerman frenó de repente, después de cinco minutos de conducir por inercia, intentando no violar las normas ni seňales de tránsito en medio de su delirio de paternidad.

-Mierda...

-Creo que tenemos que llamar a Mikasa para que conduzca. Es obvio que tú no estás pensando con cabeza fría, Levi.

Él suspiró.

-Ella no tiene teléfono móvil aún.

-Ah, no te lo ha dicho? Le compré uno hace unos días, para Hanukkah. No quería recibirlo pero tuve que amenazarla, así que puedes llamarla... Auch! Ahh...

-Hanji! - los ojos de Levi se abrieron tanto que parecieron salir de órbita. Sudaba, sudaba mucho; la última vez que había sudado tanto había sido durante su época como cadete en la Academia.

-Anda, amor, llámala. - dijo ella, entregándole su móvil para que él pudiera marcarle a Mikasa. Levi supo que el dolor debía ser insoportable, porque decirle "amor" no era algo propio de ella.

- _Hanji?_ \- preguntó Mikasa del otro lado de la línea. El mismo Levi se sobresaltó al oír la voz de su hermana, pues no se había percatado del momento en que sus dedos digitaron sobre la pantalla para llamarla.

-Mikasa, soy yo. Estás en los dormitorios?

 _-Sí. Por qué? Levi, la voz te tiembla. Pasa algo? Hanji está bien?_

-Ya es hora. Pasaré a recogerte porque necesito que conduzcas esta mierda...

 _-Ya va a nacer el bebé? Hoy?_ \- Mikasa se escuchaba alterada. Levi jadeó al escuchar aquella frase, cuando la realización lo golpeó como una roca gigante.

El bebé...

Va a nacer...

 _Hoy_.

Como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de la magnitud de la situación hasta que su hermana lo mencionó.

- _Levi?_ \- insistió ella del otro lado.

-Sí. Sí. Vamos en camino, así que espérame en la puerta.

Antes de que Mikasa pudiera responder, Levi cortó la llamada. Al mismo tiempo, Hanji se masajeaba la panza, como si eso pudiese calmar la tortura de sus espasmos. Él encendió el coche de nuevo y condujo hacia la calle Ehrmich. Rayos, hacía frío pero Levi sudaba como un condenado a la hoguera. Las calles cubiertas de nieve y el aire gélido provocaban nubes de humo frío cuando respiraban, mientras que algunos pequeňos copos que danzaban en la atmósfera les hacían saber que la próxima nevada sería en unas horas. Mikasa ya los esperaba en la entrada, conversando con el conserje del edificio acerca de lo terrible que sería el invierno aquel aňo; entonces saltó en cuanto vió el coche de su hermano y corrió hacia él, mofándose mentalmente de las ojeras de Levi y su cara de espanto.

-Levi, rompí fuente...

La voz de Hanji martilló en sus tímpanos, haciéndolo sentir mareado. Mikasa y él abrieron los ojos como platos en cuanto la muchacha abrió la puerta del copiloto para que Levi se cambiara de asiento.

-Eso... qué significa? - preguntó la menor de los hermanos Ackerman, estupefacta, con la cara asomada al interior del coche. Hanji volvió a soltar una de sus carcajadas, aunque su cuňada no supo si era producto del dolor, o porque sólo quería burlarse de ella.

-Entra ya, Mikasa! Y llévanos al hospital! - gritó Levi, casi perdiendo los estribos. - Y tú, Gafas de Mierda, no te rías. No puedo creer que estés tan tranquila cuando nuestro hijo está a punto de nacer... - Todo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y para cuando Levi pudo reaccionar, Hanji salía del coche para ser llevada al interior de un enorme edificio blanco de enormes portones que se agitaban tras cada golpe, en medio de la menuda lluvia de gente que entraba y salía de la sala de urgencias del Hospital General de Trost. Eran casi las 7pm cuando los Ackerman ingresaron al centro médico, y Hanji fue conducida a través de muchos corredores, sobre una silla de ruedas, hacia la Unidad de Parto y Maternidad. Mikasa se encargó del papeleo de ingreso, pues él, en realidad, no tenía cabeza para eso.

Al borde de una síncope, Levi se las arregló para mantenerse alerta hasta perder de vista a su mujer al final de uno de los corredores, cuando una enfermera le dijo que no podía cruzar hacia el final, sino esperar en la sala de espera. Era policía, el capitán de la policía, no podía perder la cordura en un momento como ese, pero ver cómo se perdía su mujer en una sala de hospital tras una puerta lo hizo temblar de angustia. Quizás estaba exagerando, tal vez su emoción de padre primerizo le jugaba una mala pasada, pero Levi Ackerman jamás se sintió más paranoico. Enfermeros, doctores, auxiliares desaparecían tras la puerta y volvían a emerger de aquel punto en donde Hanji se había esfumado ante sus ojos, allí donde había comenzado su calvario.

 _I..._

 _Vi..._

 _Evi..._

-Levi! - la voz de Mikasa se rompió en el eco y lo sacó de su trance, hasta que sus ojos giraron hacia ella. Al parecer, había estado perdido en alguna nebulosa imaginaria, con la vista clavada en el portón al final del largo y angustioso corredor. - Levi, ella está bien, sí?

El capitán intentaba asimilar las palabras de su hermana. Él lo sabía, sabía que Hanji estaba bien, sin embargo, la espera provocaba que su corazón se hundiera en una espiral de impaciencia que él no podía tolerar.

Entonces miró hacia abajo, y vió su mano encerrada en la mano de su hermanita.

Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se tomaron de las manos?

Aňos. Muchos; tantos que él no podía contarlos quizás.

-Tranquilízate. - insistió la muchacha con una calma contagiosa. Levi la miró y recordó lo mucho que Mikasa se parecía a su madre; la nostalgia, un resquicio de dolor y unos cuantos recuerdos subieron hasta sus ojos y los picaron en forma de lágrimas que luchaban por salir, pero él no las dejaría. No necesitaba eso ahora.

Levi asintió y regresó la mirada hacia el final del corredor, esperando recibir noticias en cualquier momento.

Pero eso sólo pareció retrasar cada tic-tac del reloj, y el mundo giró lentamente.

 _SEŇOR LEVI ACKERMAN,_

 _ES SOLICITADO EN EL PABELLÓN DE MATERNIDAD_

 _PISO 3, HABITACIÓN 25_

Cómo? Cuándo? En qué momento habían sacado a Hanji del lugar a donde entró? Por qué no la vió salir? Se había quedado dormido? En un parpadeo había sido trasladada al tercer piso y él no supo cómo...

El sonido repentino de los altavoces sobresaltó al capitán. Después de casi dos horas de espera, Mikasa había comenzado a quedarse dormida, así que Levi tuvo que sacudirla para hacer que abriera los ojos. Un par de enfermeras con gorros de Navidad en la cabeza les sonrieron al pasar, empujando a su paso una bandeja rodante cargada de obsequios para pacientes residentes en el hospital. Cuando Levi miró a través del gran ventanal con vista a la ciudad, observó los primeros copos de nieve de la noche, aquellos que pronto cubrirían Trost de un velo blanco de gelidez y la felicidad de quienes celebraban. Entonces apartó la vista de allí y caminó hacia el ascensor, seguido de su hermana.

-Levi, estás temblando. - comentó la chica en voz baja. El elevador ya se había puesto en marcha, y marcaba el piso dos del edificio.

Él intentó ignorarla, pero ya había notado la ligereza con la que sus manos y sus hombros se sacudían.

-Tch. - fue todo lo que respondió. Su hermana ladeó la cabeza y aguardó pacientemente a que las puertas del ascensor volvieran a abrirse.

Habitación 25.

Una enfermera en el corredor tomó sus nombres y los hizo vestir batas clínicas y cubrebocas a ambos. Levi puso cara de disgusto; la impaciencia le carcomía los sesos.

Mikasa fue la primera en ubicar la puerta blanca con el número grabado en ella. La chica agarró el pomo y la abrió lentamente hasta toparse con la imagen de Hanji, tendida en una cama mientras sostenía un rollo de tela rosa en brazos. Levi fue el siguiente en entrar, con las rodillas a punto de fallarle, y un corazón que latía a mil por hora, zumbando ante la ilusión palpitante y urgente de conocer a ese ser que era parte de él y de la persona que amaba. Blanco, amarillo, rosa, castaňo, negro, blanco otra vez; fueron todos los colores que aquellos ojos plateados como el acero vieron antes de acercarse a la mujer sobre la cama, vacilante, incluso temeroso como nunca antes. Levi se olvidó de su hermana, de quién era, de dónde estaba, del mundo entero, de la galaxia en la que vivía, de respirar, y un cosquilleo desconocido burbujeó en sus venas cuando pudo ver la pequeňa cosa que descansaba en brazos de su mujer...

-Es una niňa. - dijo una voz de la nada. - Felicidades, papá.

La enfermera sonrió y salió de la habitación, para sorpresa de Levi, quien ni siquiera había notado su presencia. La puerta fue cerrada con sumo cuidado, y un silencio solemne se estableció sobre ellos hasta que Levi pudo hablar, forzando a sus paralizadas cuerdas vocales a pronunciar algo más que un jadeo de asombro.

Diablos. Iba a llorar. Tenía que llorar; esas malditas lágrimas de felicidad tenían que salir porque él no podía contenerlas, por más que lo intentara. Levi Ackerman era un desorden de emociones incontrolables.

Y fue allí, cuando la primera gota de agua salada rodó por su mejilla, que el capitán besó la pequeňa cabeza del bebé en brazos de Hanji.

Sus padres habían muerto un invierno, dejándolo a él y a Mikasa huérfanos.

Pero su hija nació también en invierno. Entre copos de nieve, villancicos, la risa de los niňos y chimeneas encendidas; bajo un cielo oscuro alumbrado con millones de estrellas, y el calor de un hogar que él había extraňado.

Su cumpleaňos sería al día siguiente, pero no podía importarle menos.

Aquel día, aquella noche, aquel momento, fue el más feliz de su vida.

-Es ella? - preguntó, en voz baja y entrecortada. Agh, cómo odiaba eso. Hanji jamás lo había visto llorar. Pero siempre había una primera vez, y él sabía que esa ocasión valía la pena cualquier debilidad.

Hanji soltó una risita tímida antes de responder.

-Sí, es ella. - afirmó ella, aún riendo.

Levi tuvo que admitir para sus adentros que nunca antes había amado más la risa de Hanji como ahora.

-Puedo? - preguntó con timidez, abriendo las manos para que su mujer pudiese entregarle a la niňa. Ahora parecía mucho más joven, como un adolescente timorato y emocionado. Ella asintió, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas igual que él, y Levi tomó al bebé en brazos...

Era la cosa más pequeňa, liviana, frágil, rosada y hermosa que sus ojos hubiesen visto jamás. Envuelta en su manta rosa, la bebé hizo un puchero y agitó su pequeňa manita, como si hubiese sentido la presencia de su padre a ojos cerrados. Él se deshizo del cubrebocas. A quién diablos se le ocurría hablarle a su hijo con la boca tapada? Era absurdo.

Además, Levi Ackerman era la persona más sana y limpia que hubiese existido jamás.

-Hola, mocosa. - la voz de Levi era un susurro. No quería despertarla. - Soy papá...

Con voz ahogada, él deslizó su mirada por cada borde de aquel pequeňo rostro; por los contornos de su cabello erizado y negro como la penumbra, sobre su pequeňa y afilada nariz y sus labios delgados de color rosa; sobre las arruguitas provocadas por el líquido del vientre que pronto se desvanecerían. Era su hija, era parte de él, y aún así, Levi no podía creerlo.

-Cómo la llamaremos? - preguntó unos segundos después, luchando contra su propio aliento, que se negaba a avanzar. Miró a Hanji y Hanji a él, con una sonrisa amplia.

-Tamara, como tu madre.

Un par de jadeos secos se escucharon en la habitación. Levi tragó saliva, y Mikasa se cubrió la cara con las manos para que nadie notara las lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos. Su hermano mayor recordó que ella estaba allí, pero no comentó nada al respecto.

-Hola, Tamara. - dijo de nuevo en voz baja, observando los silenciosos movimientos de la pequeňa en sus brazos. Luego miró hacia su hermana menor y con un gesto le indicó que se acercara a él. Mikasa lo hizo, secando sus mejillas antes de llegar a él.

-Pesa 3.560 gramos y mide 48 centímetros. Eso dijo el doctor. - comentó Hanji con una sonrisa. A su cuňada se le hizo raro que no llevara puestos los anteojos, pero probablemente a ninguna mujer en trabajo de parto se le ocurriría llevar anteojos.

-Sostenla, Mikasa. - dijo Levi en dirección a su hermana. Los párpados de Mikasa se expandieron ligeramente, al mismo tiempo que ella jadeaba en sorpresa.

-Yo?

Levi rodó los ojos.

-Hay alguna otra Mikasa aquí? - preguntó con fastidio. Su hermana gruňó, pero no tardó en tomar a la pequeňa en brazos con todo el cuidado del mundo, como si tuviera en brazos un objeto de cristal que pudiera romperse en cualquier momento. Mikasa jamás había tenido un bebé en brazos; nunca. De hecho, no le agradaban mucho los bebés.

Pero esta niňa era diferente.

Era su sobrina.

-Ah, Dios. - jadeó de nuevo, abriendo los ojos con incredulidad. Sentía cosquillas en las manos y en los pies, y su corazón latía aceleradamente, como si le hubiesen inyectado cierta dosis de alegría inesperada que no había sentido antes. - Su cabello... - fue lo primero que pudo pronunciar, clavando su mirada en el pelo abundante, zaíno y erizado de la bebé en sus brazos. Eran como miles de púas negras y delgadas que se alzaban en la pequeňa cabecita, pero que al tacto resultaban bastante suaves.

-No hables. - replicó Levi. - Es igual al tuyo cuando naciste.

Los hermanos escucharon la risa de Hanji y Mikasa sonrió, observando los movimientos de Tamara. Como si se tratase de un reflejo innato, la muchacha se las arregló para sujetarla con una mano y alzar la otra, entonces así podría acariciar el rostro de su sobrina con un dedo. No podía dejar de mirarla: jamás había visto algo tan bonito, pequeňo y delicado.

-Eres una cosa muy linda. - dijo en voz baja. Tamara hizo un puchero, como si quisiera llorar. - Ah, no. Nada de eso; Tía está aquí.

-De hecho, creo que se parece mucho a ti, Mikasa. - comentó Hanji, con Levi sentándose junto a ella al borde de la cama. La chica de cabellos oscuros miró a su cuňada y luego a su hermano, buscando su aprobación.

-Qué? Para mi desgracia, Hanji tiene razón. Pero espero que sólo sea en el físico. No quiero tener que lidiar con otra como tú.

-Tch. Hanji, dejarás que ese enano críe a esta cosa tan hermosa? No querrás una hija amargada, o sí?

-Cállate, Mikasa.

-Por qué? Es cierto lo que digo.

Los hermanos Ackerman bromeaban con tanta seriedad que Hanji no pudo evitar una de sus carcajadas. Levi gruňó y Mikasa lo ignoró, para volver a admirar a la cosita en sus brazos.

-Eres una mini-mí... Mini-Mikasa. Oh, curioso. - incluso ella misma se asombró de todas las palabras que salían de su boca esa noche. - Espero que no heredes la estatura de tu papá, bebé. Eres muy linda para ser tan pequeňa.

La risotada de Hanji fue tan sonora que la bebé rompió a llorar. Levi dejó escapar un sonido de disgusto, y Tamara arrugó la cara antes de tirarse un gas que resonó en la mano de su tía.

Esta vez fue Mikasa quien arrugó la nariz y tosió. No era el gas más oloroso, pero tampoco el más agradable.

-Esa es mi hija. - comentó Levi, con una sonrisa torcida de satisfacción. - Tirándose pedos encima de su odiosa tía. Bien hecho, mocosa.

Los hermanos Ackerman tenían una manera muy particular de demostrarse afecto. Mikasa, por ejemplo, fulminó a Levi con la mirada; Levi, en su lugar, le sonrió con arrogancia. Después de todo, él era el mayor, y aunque ella quisiera matarlo, eso no habría sido posible.

El llanto de Tamara era quedito y agudo, como una campanilla al oído. Pero Mikasa se creyó incapaz de lidiar con ello, así que la regresó a brazos de su madre, antes de que llorara con más fuerza. Tenía hambre, y Hanji, al parecer, ya lo sabía. Era increíble cómo ella podía adivinar la necesidad de la niňa incluso antes de que cualquiera lo sugiriera.

Una sonrisa sutil se dibujó en los labios de Mikasa al ver a Hanji amamantando a Tamara, y a Levi echando su brazo sobre los hombros de su mujer para luego besarla en la cabeza.

Sus padres hacían eso todo el tiempo, y los recuerdos le aguijonearon los ojos, pero ella no quería llorar.

-Debemos estar preparados para todas las visitas de la próxima semana. - comentó Hanji. Levi frunció el entrecejo.

-De qué hablas?

Hanji suspiró. Ninguno de los dos notó que Mikasa tomaba una foto a Tamara con su teléfono celular para luego subirla a Instagram. Levi no se daría cuenta: él no era hombre de redes sociales.

Y era mejor así.

-Erwin, mis papás, Farlan, Isabel y Moblit. Todos vendrán a conocer a Tamara.

-Mierda. Es cierto. - dijo Levi, con la mano en la cara. - Espero que no vengan todos al tiempo.

-No lo creo. No seas paranoico, Levi. - se burló Hanji. Él la miró detenidamente; la besó en la frente y luego en los labios.

-Te amo, Cuatro Ojos.

Hanji le dedicó la sonrisa más amplia y cálida que pudo.

-Y yo a ti, Enano.

Entre mimos y caricias, aquella era la familia más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra en aquel instante.

Era extraňo ver a Levi tan afectuoso, pero Mikasa lo comprendió: no había nada que pudiera compararse con la dicha de tener un hijo.

Pero también comprendió que, de una manera u otra, ella no era parte de esa familia. No en un momento tan íntimo, que sólo pertenecía a Levi, Hanji, y a la pequeňa Tamara. Ellos eran un nuevo mundo, ella era otro.

Era un globo en el aire.

No pertenecía a ningún lugar.

El timbre de su teléfono la sacó de aquel trance de dolorosa realización en el que se había sumido. Entonces salió de la habitación hacia el corredor, deshaciéndose de la bata y el cubrebocas que llevaba puestos.

-Hola? - preguntó, sin mirar el número en la pantalla. Una voz conocida la sorprendió al hablar del otro lado de la línea.

- _Mikasa?_

-Eren?

Sí. Ése era Eren: siempre salvándola de sí misma.

 _-S- Sí... Perdona... Armin me dió tu número y... bueno, espero no te moleste._

-Oh, no. Claro que no. Pasa algo?

 _-No. Nada malo. Es sólo que mamá quería invitarte a pasar la Navidad con nosotros esta noche. Bueno, ella sabe que no celebras Navidad, pero supuso que no harías nada hoy, así que me dijo que te llamara para saber si querías venir..._

Mikasa se aclaró la garganta.

-Bueno... En realidad, estoy en el hospital de Trost. Mi sobrina acaba de nacer, y...

- _Oh, genial!_ \- le interrumpió Eren. - _Tu sobrina? El bebé que estaba esperando la maestra de Faye? -_ preguntó con interés.

-Sí. Nació hace una hora, más o menos. Por eso estoy aquí.

 _-Ah... A Faye le agradará saberlo. Hmm... Joder, entonces no podrás venir con nosotros..._ \- Eren se escuchaba algo derrotado. Mikasa masculló un sonido que él no comprendió.

-Bueno, en realidad... - ella miró hacia la habitación a través de la ventana que daba al corredor. Levi y Hanji parecían un par de adolescentes enamorados. Puaj. Asco. Si Levi era insoportable en su estado de amargura natural, lo sería aún más en su estado de tórtolo baboso. - Tendré que marcharme en un rato, cuando alguna de las enfermeras avise que no puedo quedarme aquí, así que supongo que está bien.

- _De verdad?!_ \- Eren habló tan fuerte que Mikasa tuvo que apartar el teléfono de la oreja. - _Ahm..._ _Digo, de verdad?_ \- repitió él, intentando guardar la compostura.

-Sí. Está bien. - diablos. Aquí venía de nuevo ese burbujeo en su panza. Eso era lo que provocaba la voz de Eren en ella.

 _-Perfecto. Entonces... pasaré a recogerte, a menos que quieras venir en tu motocicleta..._

-Hmm. De hecho, no la traje conmigo. Pero puedo tomar un taxi...

 _-De ninguna manera. No seas tonta. Pasaré por ti entonces. Sólo dime la hora y allí estaré._

Ella sonrió para sus adentros.

-En una hora, quizás?

 _-Genial. A Armin le encantará saber que estarás con nosotros._

-Armin también estará allí?

 _-Sí. Y su abuelo. Y también mi abuelo, e incluso... Grisha._

Mikasa volvió a aclararse la garganta.

-No es... incómodo para ti?

Ella no pudo verlo, pero estaba segura de que Eren había encogido los hombros al otro lado del teléfono.

Ella misma se sorprendió al percatarse de lo mucho que conocía sus movimientos a estas alturas.

 _-Nah. De todos modos, es Navidad, no? Todo se vale. Bien, te veo en un rato._

-Está bien. Pero no dejes que mi hermano te vea, sí? Ya sabes...

 _-Sí, sí. -_ dijo él, con una risita. - _Ya sé que me odia. Te esperaré al otro lado de la calle. Sasha también puede venir, si quieres._

-No. Sasha se fue a Shiganshina con su padre, como todas las vacaciones. - aclaró ella, emitiendo un adorable resoplido que hizo sonreír a Eren desde donde estaba.

 _-Hmm. Está bien. Ah, y... Mikasa..._

-Sí?

Silencio.

Eren escuchó su respiración y ella la de él.

 _-Sólo quería decirte que..._

Una pausa.

-Sí?

- _Nada. Te veo al rato._ \- dijo, y todo cuanto ella pudo escuchar tras su voz fue el pitido agudo e intermitente de una llamada finalizada.

Una enfermera pasó a su lado y entró a la habitación de Hanji y Tamara Ackerman. Un minuto después, la misma mujer de uniforme blanco salía con la bebé en brazos, camino a un destino desconocido.

-A dónde la llevan? - preguntó Mikasa, entrando de repente en la estancia. Tamara se perdía al final del corredor en brazos de la enfermera. Levi acomodaba un par de almohadas bajo la cabeza de Hanji.

-A baňarla. Cuatro Ojos debe descansar, así que tú y yo esperaremos afuera. - anunció su hermano, empujándola débilmente con la mano en su espalda para hacerla girar de regreso hacia la puerta. Ella miró hacia su cuňada y la vió cerrar los ojos antes de salir.

Sí, Hanji se veía cansada, pero feliz.

-Adiós, Hanji. Volveré maňana.

La mujer de cabello castaňo abrió los ojos de nuevo, con una sonrisa hacia ella.

-Adiós, Mika. Tamara y yo te estaremos esperando.

Los hermanos Ackerman salieron y la puerta fue cerrada tras ellos.

-A dónde vamos? - preguntó la muchacha mientras caminaban a través del corredor de paredes blancas, saliendo de éste para entrar en otro un poco menos iluminado que el anterior. Placas de color verde en las paredes marcaban el inicio y final de los pabellones dentro del Hospital.

Levi no respondió. Él casi nunca respondía si no era necesario. Un minuto después, Mikasa comprendió: él la había llevado hasta la sala de espera frente a la sala de Neonatos, sólo para poder esperar a que Tamara fuese baňada y llevada a descansar en una de las cunitas hermosamente adornadas a través del vidrio. La muchacha pudo divisar una de las pequeňas camitas con el nombre Ackerman escrito en ella.

Levi no se veía tan impaciente como antes, pero era un hecho factible que no dejó de mover incesantemente la pierna derecha hasta que Tamara fue ingresada en la sala y dejada en la cuna, a la vista de él. Sólo hasta entonces, su hermana menor lo vió respirar con pausa y tranquilidad.

Mikasa se burló para sus adentros con una sonrisa torcida que escondió al mirar hacia otro lado: Levi Ackerman era un desastre andante, y todo por una pequeňa bebé.

De repente, la voz nasal y cavernosa de su hermano llamó su atención, alzándose por encima del ruido en la sala de espera.

-Quieres saber lo que pasó cuando naciste, mocosa? - preguntó él, aún observando la cuna de Tamara a través del vidrio. Mikasa giró la cabeza hacia él, un tanto sorprendida por aquella confesión, e hizo un sonido de aprobación. Levi suspiró antes de continuar. - Nevaba mucho. Yo tenía 13, y papá y mamá me dejaron solo en casa cuando comenzó el trabajo de parto. Vaya que fuiste un problema desde antes de nacer. Las malditas contracciones comenzaron el 7 de febrero y no dejaron en paz a mamá hasta que naciste; es decir, que tardaste tres días en nacer, mocosa estúpida...

Él hizo una pausa. Levi era bastante consciente de la forma en que su hermana lo miraba, como si aún no pudiera creer lo que salía de su boca.

Entonces continuó.

-Naciste al anochecer, igual que Tamara. O al menos eso me dijo mamá al regresar a casa, después de dejarme solo toda una noche en ese enorme lugar. - Levi se rascó la nariz. Sus ojos no se apartaban del vidrio. - Cuando llegaste, sentí celos. Sí. Toda la atención era para ti y yo fui olvidado por unas horas, hasta que mamá se acordó de mí y me dijo que me acercara. Y lo hice, pero no te alcé en brazos; eras un bebé muy feo, Mikasa. Muy feo en verdad. Eres como aquel cuento: pasaste de ser un pato feo a un cisne, gracias al cielo. - el capitán logró su objetivo: provocar la ira silenciosa de su hermana. Él sabía que ella no diría una sola palabra, pues aún quería escuchar la historia. - Yo te odiaba. Jamás pedí una hermana menor, y menos una como tú, pero esas mierdas pasan. Los padres follan y los accidentes ocurren, y yo tenía que acostumbrarme...

Mikasa resopló con disgusto. Levi sabía bien qué cara tenía, aunque no la estuviese mirando. Probablemente quería matarlo, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

-Mamá insistía en que debía alzarte pero no lo hice. Así pasaron días, hasta que te dejaron en la cuna una maňana en tu ridícula habitación de color rosa, y por curiosidad me acerqué... - la voz de Levi comenzó a hacerse un poco más suave. Aún miraba hacia Tamara. - Tenías los ojos muy abiertos, y babeabas un poco. Eras asquerosa... Pero cuando te miré a los ojos, Mikasa, tú me miraste a mí; no como una recién nacida, sino... como si me conocieras de toda la vida... Y me sonreíste...

Levi se detuvo de nuevo. Mikasa escuchó cómo su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, y él se aclaró la garganta.

Hubo silencio por un momento. Sus oídos se llenaron con el sonido de las voces de quienes hablaban en el corredor; con los gritos de una enfermera que discutía con otra sobre algo. Con el timbre de un teléfono que hizo sobresaltar a un anciano que se dormía en una de las sillas... Pero nada de eso distrajo la atención de los hermanos, que respiraban pesadamente a causa de los recuerdos que les oprimían el pecho a ambos.

-Me sonreíste con inocencia, sin saber que yo te había evitado todo ese tiempo. Me sonreíste y... Y yo no me fijé más en lo babosa que estabas, ni en lo molesto que era oírte llorar... Por primera vez ví lo que eras... - una pausa, un suspiro y un sollozo. - Mi hermana menor.

Levi necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse, y Mikasa necesitaba la misma cantidad de tiempo para asimilar lo que acababa de oír.

Su hermano le estaba diciendo que la amaba, aunque no tan categóricamente, pero ella lo comprendía. Lo comprendía tan bien que su corazón dió un brinco de esos que causan escalofríos.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a tocar al otro. No se miraron, no se abrazaron como habrían hecho otro tipo de hermanos. Porque ellos no eran un par convencional; ellos eran un par lleno de heridas del pasado, de una orfandad temprana y dolorosa que jamás pidieron. Un par que se hizo inmune al dolor y a la pérdida tras una coraza frágil que amenazaba con romperse...

Una coraza que debía romperse en un momento como ese.

Era absurdo todo lo que un bebé era capaz de lograr en una persona.

-Aún hoy me parece increíble que hayas crecido tanto, y que nos parezcamos tanto... No creas que no soy consciente de ello. - la voz de Levi se escuchaba más segura ahora. Sin embargo, Mikasa aún podía percibir la nostalgia en él. - A veces es molesto, y otras veces...

Hubo silencio de nuevo. Habían cosas que Levi, simplemente, no podía decir. No sabía cómo.

Él se giró hacia ella, por fín, y la miró a los ojos. A esos ojos tan grises como los de él, ojos quizás un poco más oscuros, pero que podían reflejarse en los suyos, como aquella primera vez en la cuna.

-He invertido mucho tiempo en cuidarte, mocosa. No dejes que nadie te rompa. Evítame el trabajo de tener que sacar la mierda a golpes de cualquiera que te haga daňo...

Levi se escuchaba más serio ahora, incluso igual que siempre, con rastros de ese tinte amenazador que empleaba cuando estaba cabreado.

Pero Mikasa sabía que él no estaba cabreado. Y tampoco entendía a qué venía todo eso.

-Levi, a qué te refieres?

Ella vió cómo se alzaba el dedo de su hermano en el aire y le daba un toque en la mejilla derecha, sobre aquella cicatriz que ella a duras penas recordaba. Fue un toque, uno muy ligero y tímido...

-A esto... - Y luego otro en la parte izquierda de su pecho, allí donde latía su corazón. - Y a esto.

La mano de Levi volvió entonces a su lugar.

Oh... _Oh..._

Ella lo comprendió bien. Levi lo sabía, porque la conocía bien.

-Yo no...

-Eres mi pato feo, Mikasa. Mi cisne, mi hermana. - le interrumpió con severidad, contrastando su voz con la dulzura de aquella declaración. - Si te lastiman, tendrán que vérselas conmigo. Está claro?

Esta vez, las manos del capitán se estiraron hasta ella para hacerla bajar la cabeza y besarle el pelo. Después de mucho tiempo, Mikasa volvía a sentir lo que era el amor fraternal, e incluso paternal.

Su padre había hecho eso por última vez exactamente siete aňos atrás, unas horas antes de morir; desde entonces, nadie la había besado en la cabeza.

Un cosquilleo extraňo le recorrió el espinazo y subió hasta sus ojos, en miles de lágrimas punzantes.

Antes de que ella pudiera echarse hacia adelante en busca de un abrazo anhelado, una enfermera interrumpió sus intenciones.

Levi gruňó y ella también.

Eran idénticos.

-Seňor Ackerman? - preguntó la mujer de uniforme blanco. Levi asintió. - Cuál de los dos se quedará con su esposa esta noche?

-Yo, por supuesto. - respondió él. El Levi estoico y adusto de antes volvía a la normalidad, en caso de que la enfermera quisiera hacer alguna insinuación extraňa, sin conocer la naturaleza de su relación con la muchacha junto a él. Su mirada fulminante y rígida haría que la mujer de uniforme se abstuviera de sacar conclusiones que no le correspondían.

Absurdo.

La enfermera tartamudeó un poco antes de continuar.

-Bien... Creo que sólo puede quedarse uno aquí, seňor. El otro deberá irse. En este caso su...

-Soy su hermana. - advirtió Mikasa, con las cejas encontradas en un gesto de irritación idéntico al del capitán.

 _Idiota._

Increíble, indignante que la estúpida enfermera no hubiese notado el parecido.

-Oh... - que la tierra la tragara. - Bien, creo que no puede estar más aquí, seňorita. La hora de visitas ha acabado.

-Tch. - Levi fue el primero en quejarse. Mikasa se puso en pie. Se estiró y luego bostezó. Ambos planeaban hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado.

Así era mejor.

-Vendré maňana, Levi.

La tonta enfermera se alejó.

-Bien. Te acompaňaré fuera...

-No. Tomaré un taxi.

Aquí venían de nuevo. El imperioso Levi y la obstinada Mikasa.

Pero el capitán tenía demasiados pensamientos y emociones revueltas como para discutir, así que sólo suspiró.

-Llámame cuando llegues a los dormitorios, de acuerdo?

Ella rodó los ojos.

-Sí. Adiós.

-Adiós. Y oye, mocosa...

La muchacha se detuvo y se giró hacia él.

-Sí?

-Ni una palabra de nuestra conversación a nadie. - la amenazó. Pero no era en serio. - Ni siquiera a Sasha.

Levi bajó el dedo que había alzado, y Mikasa asintió, para continuar su camino hacia la salida mientras su hermano mayor la veía perderse en el ascensor, al final del corredor.

-Yo también te quiero, enano. - dijo para sí misma, lejos de él y donde nadie pudiera escucharla. Al salir del edificio, los copos de nieve comenzaron a caer sobre ella, haciendo que se cerrara un poco más el abrigo y recordara volver a ponerse los guantes.

Eren no debía tardarse en llegar. Ella podía esperar.

Pero no sabía que tres pares de ojos malignos y lascivos habían estado siguiendo sus pasos desde el inicio de la víspera de Navidad.

* * *

La noche era fría, como cada 24 de diciembre. La chica miró hacia todos lados, con nubes de humo gélido que se escapaban de su boca cada vez que exhalaba, sintiendo que toda la ropa que llevaba puesta no era suficiente para cubrirla del frío. Ni su abrigo, ni su gorro ni sus guantes de lana, ni las botas ugg que Levi le había comprado unos días antes para que sus pies estuviesen calientes durante aquellos días de invierno. Casi congelándose y allí de pie en la esquina siguiente al edificio del Hospital General de Trost, Mikasa intentó no pensar en que esa misma noche, sus padres cumplían exactamente siete aňos de haber sido asesinados. Cerró los ojos, temblando, sacudiendo la cabeza para deshacerse de los horribles recuerdos; qué mejor escape que la música entonces? Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y conectó los audífonos para escuchar unas cuantas canciones mientras esperaba por Eren. No había un alma en aquella calle, y los automóviles a duras penas cruzarían la vía a esas horas de la noche, especialmente en víspera de Navidad.

Si Levi hubiese podido escuchar el volumen de su móvil, se lo habría arrancado de las manos, haciéndolo trizas. Era una costumbre de Mikasa romperse los tímpanos cada vez que escuchaba música, y más de una vez Sasha había tenido que lanzarle algo a la cabeza para lograr que prestara atención. Aquella noche no era la excepción: el sonido en sus oídos era tan fuerte que no se percató de la silueta que se deslizó tras ella para cubrirle la boca y evitar que gritara. Todo pasó en un segundo: un hombre alto y fornido apretó su torso y sus brazos para inmovilizarla por completo. Sin embargo, Mikasa sabía lo suficiente de defensa personal como para poder zafarse, al menos por una milésima de segundo, antes de que un segundo individuo igual de alto que el anterior le cerrara el paso, dándole una oportunidad más al primero de que volviese a aprehenderla. Ella luchó, sí, lo hizo; no iba a dejárselas fácil. Pero eran dos contra una, más un paňuelo impregnado de cloroformo que la adormeció, antes de que pudiera moverse un milímetro más.

.

Al mismo tiempo, el BMW blanco de Eren aparcaba en la esquina siguiente, esperando divisarla bajo las farolas que iluminaban la calle nevada a esas horas. Era una suerte que Carla lo hubiese hecho vestir la bufanda roja que llevaba puesta esa helada noche, como cuando era más joven, antes de salir a la calle. Después de todo, una madre siempre sabe, y Eren tuvo que reconocer que de no haber sido por ella, se habría congelado al pisar la calle.

Y lo hizo.

Eren la vió.

Sus ojos tuvieron que acostumbrarse a los movimientos bruscos, y luego a la quietud de dos fulanos que ingresaban un cuerpo inmóvil a una van oscura.

Diablos, no.

No, no, no, no, no. Mierda, no.

-Mikasa! - gritó, antes de salir de su automóvil para ir a socorrerla. Pero era demasiado tarde. Sólo pudo ver su gorro de lana color púrpura caer al suelo, mientras la puerta de la van se cerraba y echaba a andar, con ella dentro...

Inconsciente. Mikasa estaba inconsciente.

Qué iban a hacerle? Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Por qué?

No. No a ella. A Mikasa nadie podía tocarla.

Eren tardó más en pensarlo que su cuerpo en moverse. Un segundo más tarde, encendía de nuevo su coche para perseguir a cualquiera que estuviese dentro de la maldita camioneta. Iba a matarlos; se había jurado a sí mismo que los mataría.

.

-Mierda! Kenny tenía razón, Floch. La chica no fue fácil de agarrar. Pero valió la pena haberla vigilado todo el maldito día. - dijo el hombre de barba espesa hacia el muchacho que conducía. Floch sudaba frío y sus ojos titilaban nerviosamente.

-Pe- Pero... están seguros de esto? Su hermano es policía... Qué tal si nos encuentra?

-Nada de eso. Para cuando esta perra quiera hablar, ya nos habremos dado un buen banquete con ella y ni siquiera sabrá quiénes somos. - dijo el tercero del trío, haciendo que su compaňero estallara en carcajadas.

-No te preocupes, Flochie, no tienes que probarla si no quieres. Es mejor partir este bizcocho sólo entre dos.

La van negra se deslizaba rápidamente sobre la autopista, aprovechando la soledad de la vía y la falta de policías de tránsito. El tipo de la barba espesa, el que había sujetado a Mikasa primero, agarró la cara de la muchacha y le estrujó la boca, mientras se pasaba la lengua sobre los labios y los humedecía con un gesto lascivo y maligno.

-Mira esto, - le dijo a su compaňero calvo. - es una belleza.

-No te afanes. Espera a llegar a la bodega, porque no podríamos hacerle nada aquí.

Ambos tragaron saliva. El joven conductor los miraba temeroso a través del espejo retrovisor.

-Yo me la tiro primero. - dijo el de la barba, examinando con impudicia los rasgos de la chica desmayada.

El BMW blanco estaba a punto de respirarles en la nuca, cuando la van dobló a la izquierda, adentrándose en un estacionamiento subterráneo ubicado dos cuadras más adelante. Eren esperó. Esperó, porque debía hacerlo, pero no porque quisiera. Debía atacarlos por sorpresa sin darles tiempo de reaccionar, y fue así como dejó su coche a un lado de la calzada, en su búsqueda desesperada de un objeto con el que pudiera herirlos...

No.

Matarlos.

Bestias como esas no merecían vivir.

Un bate de baseball que no recordaba cómo había ido a parar al baúl de su vehículo fue todo lo que encontró. Eren lo empuňó entre sus manos y caminó hacia el interior del estacionamiento, percatándose rápidamente de que éste conducía a una bodega lateral abandonada con un enorme portón que comenzaba a cerrarse a medida que él se acercaba...

Sus manos apretaron el bate y corrió hacia la enjuta figura que deslizaba la puerta. El muchacho que había conducido la van hasta allí divisó a Eren, pero no tuvo tiempo de actuar: el bate se estampó en su cara, destrozándole el maxilar inferior y noqueándolo al instante. El chico rubio cayó al suelo inconsciente, y su atacante sintió unas ganas incontrolables de asesinarlo a golpes, pero no había tiempo. Tal vez, unos aňos atrás, un Eren menos reflexivo habría sucumbido ante sus deseos de venganza y probablemente lo habría matado; pero ya no era un adolescente, y mucho menos un niňo. Eren Jaeger era un hombre con una sola misión en mente, y esa era rescatar a Mikasa. _Déjalo allí, no se levantará,_ fue todo lo que dijo la voz en su cabeza, que de repente se había transformado en la voz de la chica, a quien buscaba desesperadamente con la vista temblorosa...

Hasta que sus ojos dejaron de agitarse al verla en un corredor contiguo, ahora despierta, pero mareada, con los párpados caídos y las manos atadas en su espalda. El efecto del cloroformo no había tardado lo que sus captores esperaban, y aquel tipo de barba espesa que estaba frente a ella había decidido amarrarla, por si se le ocurría escapar. Eren volvió a apretar el bate como si quisiera romperlo, con la sangre hirviendo en sus venas como una hoguera cuando observó con una ira penetrante y aguda a aquel monstruo a punto de desabrocharse el pantalón...

-A ella no, hijo de puta! - gritó, antes de atestar el primer batazo en la espalda. Aquel hombre era ágil, alto y fornido, pero eso no evitó que recibiera un segundo y un tercer golpe. Si algo había tenido Eren como ventaja era su ataque sorpresivo y sus movimientos rápidos, que derribaron al monstruo tras un cuarto impacto que le rompió las costillas.

Y un quinto, que le destrozó la nariz.

-Muérete, cabrón! - un sexto. La sangre comenzaba a salpicarle la ropa. - Una rata como tú no merece estar viva! - un séptimo golpe, y aún respiraba. - Muérete, hijo de puta!... - Ocho, nueve, diez, once. La voz de Mikasa volvió a sacarlo de aquel inesperado frenesí homicida.

-Eren... - le llamó, al escuchar su voz como un oasis en medio del desierto. Aún estaba mareada, pero los gritos de Eren la habían hecho abrir los ojos...

Y el monstruo aún respiraba, pero ya no se movía.

Eren se detuvo y fue hacia ella, lanzando el bate al suelo. La miró, arrugó la cara y sus cejas se curvaron en desesperación, impaciencia y también alivio; ella estaba completa, sana, salva, viva, y nadie la había tocado. Pero no había tiempo para detenerse a charlar ni preguntar nada: las manos del muchacho de ojos color turquesa volaron rápidamente hacia las de ella, apresurándose a desatar las cuerdas que apretaban sus muňecas.

-Eren... - repitió ella, luchando para no caer dormida de nuevo.

-Aquí estoy... - susurró para tranquilizarla mientras la desataba. Eran muchos nudos y muy apretados, y ella se tambaleaba de un lado a otro. Él no sabía si estaba consciente, o si la sustancia que había inhalado le estaba provocando alucinaciones.

-Eran tres...

No eran alucinaciones. Ella estaba débil, pero lúcida, alertándolo sobre la presencia de un tercer individuo en aquel lugar.

Ambos escucharon pasos tras ellos, y al girarse, una cabeza calva y un par de ojos vacíos y hundidos los observaban con incredulidad.

Cuando Eren quiso tomar de nuevo el bate para defenderse, fue demasiado tarde.

A pesar de su peso, el hombre calvo corrió hacia él con una rapidez inusitada y le propinó una patada en el estómago, dejándolo desprovisto de cualquier resquicio de oxígeno que pudieran almacenar sus pulmones. Eren quiso levantarse, pero no lo logró, y a cambio, sólo pudo sentir las manos de su agresor cerrándose sobre su cuello tan rápidamente que no pudo impedirlo. Acaso la vida le estaba cobrando sus acciones en un parpadeo? Él había querido matar, y ahora alguien más intentaba matarlo a él.

Pero por qué?

Acaso estaba mal querer defender una vida inocente de una atrocidad como la que estuvieron a punto de cometer con Mikasa?

Mikasa.

Ella era la causa de todo eso, y aún así, la habría vuelto a rescatar una y otra vez.

-Tú hiciste esto, maldito muchacho... Te voy a matar...

Por más que lo intentara, Eren no podía liberarse. Aquel tipo era fuerte y corpulento, incluso más que el hombre de barba que yacía ahora sangrando en el suelo, a unos metros de él. De haber tenido un arma, le habría disparado. Pero no llevaban armas; creyeron que no serían necesarias en su intento de abusar de una chica de 19 aňos. Porque estaba sola, y porque no esperaban que alguien pudiese ir a rescatarla.

Eren jadeó. El aire se le escapaba; la cabeza iba a estallarle, las manos lo apretaban cada vez con más fuerza, y la sangre le inundaba los sesos, nublándole la visión...

-Mikasa... Pelea! - su voz se ahogó, pero Eren no se detuvo. Ella observaba la escena desde donde estaba, soltando las cuerdas, deseando que su cuerpo respondiera tan rápido como ella quería. Pero estaba débil, y sus ojos se cerraban involuntariamente. - Si me mata, irá luego por ti...

-Cállate y muérete, maldito hijo de perra! - el golpe que Eren recibió en la cabeza tras aquella exclamación lo hizo retorcer la cara de dolor. Mikasa cerró las manos en puňos y se incorporó lentamente, siendo testigo de cómo el aliento comenzaba a escaparse del cuerpo del muchacho. Sus extremidades no respondían, y su cabeza tampoco; todo daba vueltas incesantemente. Todo giraba y ella era incapaz de controlarlo. Pero no. No podía dejar que mataran a Eren. Él no podía morir frente a sus ojos como había visto morir a sus padres siete aňos atrás. No el mismo día, no esa noche, no.

No.

Ya no era una niňa inútil e indefensa.

Y aunque la droga aún le afectaba, supo que debía levantarse y pelear.

Eren ya la había salvado antes. De la lluvia, de un accidente, de su vida sombría y de ella misma.

Era su turno ahora.

Él dejó de agitarse en el justo momento en que ella tomó el bate con ambas manos y gritó, como si eso pudiera darle las fuerzas que no tenía.

Mikasa Ackerman no supo cómo ni cuándo, pero todo cuanto escuchó después de gritar, fue un golpe brusco, y un enorme cuerpo cayendo al suelo junto a Eren.

Si había matado a aquel hombre o no, no lo sabía. Pero después de un batazo como aquel en la cabeza, dudaba que estuviese con vida aún. Un hilo de sangre emanó de la zanja que el bate causó en su sien, deslizándose hasta los pies de la chica.

Era la segunda vez que veía tanta sangre en un mismo lugar, y la escena la hizo querer vomitar. Eran demasiados recuerdos tormentosos y demasiados fantasmas para poder digerir en un solo segundo.

Cuando Eren se recuperó, la sujetó antes de que ella cayera al suelo. No dijo nada. Sólo tosió para despejar sus vías respiratorias y la alzó a cuestas para salir de ese infierno, sintiendo el peso muerto de Mikasa en sus espaldas, y cómo ella volvía a perder la conciencia tras aquella descarga de adrenalina.

* * *

Cuando Eren parpadeó de nuevo, se dió cuenta de que había conducido hasta la Estación Central de Policía de Trost. Mikasa permanecía desmayada en el asiento del copiloto de su automóvil, con el pelo en la cara y la respiración agitada. Su nariz estaba roja, también sus labios, y sus manos entumecidas, probablemente a causa del frío. Su gorro púrpura había desaparecido, y también sus guantes. Sus audífonos aún colgaban de su abrigo, y su teléfono descansaba en el bolsillo. Probablemente todo había ocurrido tan rápido, que a sus captores no les dió tiempo de quitarle aquellas cosas. Él la observó por unos breves instantes, imaginando con amargura lo que habría podido pasar con ella si él no se hubiese detenido a la hora precisa frente al edificio del hospital.

Suspiró, apretó los dientes, ladeó la cabeza y salió del vehículo, caminando hacia el otro lado para sacarla de allí también. Probablemente tendría que llevarla en brazos hasta el interior de la estación, pero eso no le molestaba.

-En qué puedo ayudarle? - preguntó un oficial de policía que custodiaba la entrada. Con Mikasa en brazos y la camisa manchada de gotas de sangre, Eren continuó su camino a través del corredor, sin importarle mucho lo que el guardia pudiera hacerle.

-Necesito hablar con el comandante de la policía, ahora.

-Oye, eso no es posible. Y no avances si no te doy permiso, muchacho. No te he dicho que puedes seguir.

Eren quería perder los estribos de nuevo. Pero aquél no era el mejor momento para contradecirlo.

-Óyeme bien: no sé quién seas, pero esta chica que ves aquí es la hermana del capitán Levi Ackerman, me oyes? Un trío de cabrones intentó abusar de ella, pero lo impedí. Los ataqué con un bate, y no sé si están muertos o qué, pero más te vale que busques al comandante ahora, o te irá mal si el capitán se entera que no me dejaste entrar.

Eren no necesitaba nada más. El guardia dudó un poco, pero a juzgar por el aspecto de los dos jóvenes frente a él, era poco probable que el chico estuviera mintiendo. Entonces se alejó, y unos segundos después, un hombre con barba de chivo, alto y de pelo castaňo y corto caminaba hacia ellos, acompaňado de su subalterno y una mujer uniformada.

Nile Dok no conocía a la familia del capitán, pero el parecido de la chica dormida con Levi era innegable. Y sólo eso fue motivo suficiente para actuar con presteza.

-Qué le ocurre? - preguntó, mirando hacia Mikasa.

-Creo que la drogaron. - contestó Eren.

-Rico, - dijo el comandante, ahora a la mujer bajita y de anteojos junto a él. - llévala a la enfermería y revísala.

-Enseguida, seňor. - respondió ella. Mikasa fue despertada y trasladada a una sala cercana al corredor donde Eren estaba. Aunque su corazón se aceleró con desasosiego ante la perspectiva de separarse de ella, supo que Mikasa estaba bien.

Estaría bien.

-Y tú, ven conmigo. - le dijo al muchacho de cabello largo, antes de caminar de regreso a su oficina. Eren tenía que rendir una declaración acerca de los sucesos de la noche, y cuanto antes, mejor.

.

Eran las 10:56 pm cuando los dos salieron de la estación. El efecto del cloroformo había pasado ya, pero Mikasa no había pronunciado una sola palabra desde que Eren fue por ella a la enfermería. Él miró su teléfono: habían 56 llamadas perdidas de Carla, y dos mensajes de voz. Ella miró el suyo: 24 llamadas perdidas de Levi y una de Hanji.

Sin decir nada, los teléfonos volvieron a sus bolsillos. Las nubes de humo frío se escapaban de sus fosas nasales, y los dientes de la chica castaňearon antes de volver a entrar en el vehículo blanco.

-Por qué no quieres llamar a tu hermano? Él debe saber de esto.

La voz de Eren era severa, pero calmada. Ambos se abrocharon el cinturón de seguridad, y ella ladeó la cabeza.

-No lo molestaré en un día como este.

Eren suspiró con frustración al oír su respuesta.

Hubo silencio. Pero él no encendió el automóvil.

-Enviaron un escuadrón de policía al lugar. Necesito un abogado. - comentó. Ella asintió. - Pero no importa si voy a la cárcel; esos hijos de puta tenían que morir.

Cuando Mikasa lo miró, vió su mandíbula entumecida y sus manos aferradas con fuerza al volante. El color grisáceo de sus venas se alzaba por debajo de su piel, haciéndole saber que Eren deseaba romper cualquier cosa que sus puňos pudiesen tocar.

-No irás a la cárcel. - dijo ella, con los ojos cerrados y las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Eren se encogió de hombros, y el silencio se sembró de nuevo sobre ellos.

La nieve caía y los limpiaparabrisas despejaban el vidrio. La muchacha permanecía con los ojos cerrados, temblando ligeramente, deseando que el abrigo pudiera protegerla mejor del frío polar que sentía. Él miraba a través del vidrio hacia un punto en la nada, sin percatarse de las sombras de los copos de nieve que caían sobre el parabrisas y se reflejaban en sus ojos, bajo la luz eléctrica que alumbraba la entrada de la estación.

 _Love the way you lie_ resonó en los oídos de ambos repentinamente, sobresaltando a Eren. Era su móvil: Carla lo llamaba y él respondió al fín.

- _Eren! Por Dios! Dónde estás? Sabes cuántas llamadas te he hecho? Qué pasa? Por qué Mikasa y tú no han llegado?_

Él se apartó el teléfono de la oreja hasta que su madre dejó de hablar.

-Me hiciste cincuenta y seis llamadas y ya vamos en camino. Te contaré cuando lleguemos, mamá. Adiós.

- _Eren!..._ \- Biiiiiiiiiiiiiip.

Carla volvió a llamar, pero él no respondió.

Silencio de nuevo.

-Mi tío lo hizo. - dijo ella después de un rato.

-Cómo lo sabes?

-Los escuché decir su nombre.

Eren apretó la mandíbula de nuevo.

-Pues es un hijo de puta. Y si lo veo, lo mataré. - hablaba en serio. Pero ella no dijo nada.

Hubo silencio. Otra vez.

Parecía que no dejaría de nevar esa noche.

-Hoy se cumplen exactamente siete aňos... - la voz tan queda de Mikasa lo sorprendió. Ella hablaba casi en susurros, como si le doliera. Él, intuyendo a qué se refería, decidió no decir una sola palabra hasta que ella acabara. - Fue una noche como esta... Pero no nevaba. No. Llovía a cántaros, y yo tenía miedo de la tormenta; por eso salí de mi cuarto y me fuí al de ellos, para poder dormir sin temor. Mamá decía que ya era mayor y que no debía tener miedo, pero papá siempre me recibía con los brazos abiertos, y me abrazaba hasta que me quedaba dormida, después de burlarnos de ella y lo gruňona que era cuando papá la contradecía...

Mikasa sollozó. Eren sólo la observó.

-Tenía un perro. Se llamaba Dante. Él era mi mejor amigo, además de Sasha, y dormía en mi habitación, a excepción de esa noche, porque papá no lo dejaba entrar a la suya. Así que lo hice bajar a la sala y me fuí con ellos... Parece increíble que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo oí ladrar... - ella hizo una pausa. Suspiró, y dejó que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas. - Todo pasó en un segundo: los ladridos de Dante, el disparo que nos despertó y que mató a mi perro. Papá levantándose para protegernos después de decirnos: "Tamara, no salgas, quédate con Mikasa". Luego escuchamos un forcejeo, y algo pesado que caía al suelo. Dos hombres con la cara cubierta entraron, y mamá también luchó; ella peleó, pero ellos fueron más fuertes... Y ganaron. Y le cortaron el cuello frente a mí, después de haberlo hecho con papá...

Ella hizo un puchero, evitando que su voz se quebrara aún más. El corazón de Eren ya se había encogido hacía mucho.

-Mamá me dijo que huyera, que corriera, pero yo no pude moverme... Y la ví morir. La ví caer y escuché cuando uno de ellos dijo: "no la mates, es una niňa. No dirá nada". Yo habría preferido morir con ellos, Eren. Porque el mundo es cruel... - ella se estremeció a causa del frío, y sus dientes castaňearon, mientras los recuerdos continuaban martillándole los sesos sin descanso. - Porque hay quienes asesinan personas sin motivo ni justicia. Porque me quitaron a mis padres y fue como si me arrancaran un pedazo de alma. Porque hay otros que te secuestran en una calle para... - la chica se aclaró la garganta y continuó. - Porque si eres débil, nadie tendrá piedad de ti. Porque si no llegas a rescatarme, no sé qué sería de mí ahora...

A pesar de todas sus lágrimas, la voz de Mikasa permaneció casi intacta hasta el final. A pesar del frío, a pesar de su pasado, de sus fantasmas, de su dolor y su miedo.

Eren quiso tocarla, secar su rostro, besar cada una de esas lágrimas y detenerlas. Quiso abrazarla, acunarla en su regazo y protegerla del mundo cruel. Eren quiso...

Los ojos color turquesa delinearon cada borde de su rostro, cada contorno, cada lágrima que acariciaba sus mejillas y su barbilla afilada. Vió nubes grises sobre ella y quiso ahuyentarlas. Vió mechones de pelo oscuro ocultando su hermosa cara y quiso apartarlos.

Cuando Eren la vió, vió algo nuevo.

Ella era algo nuevo.

Vió sus ojos y las pequeňas gotas saladas que humedecían sus pestaňas en una danza serena y acompasada; clavó sus piedras color turquesa en aquel hermoso perfil cincelado por Dios y en los labios que lamentaban silenciosamente un rezo amargo por la memoria de sus padres. La vió llorar, y algo en su pecho dolió. Y Eren lo supo: dolía por ella. Porque él era un inútil que no podía hacer nada por librarla de toda la tristeza que había llevado dentro por tanto tiempo. Eren lo supo. Su corazón dolía, pero este era un tipo diferente de dolor. Un tipo diferente de amor.

Un amor distinto a cualquier amor que él hubiese sentido antes.

Un amor distinto al de Carla, porque cuando él miraba a su madre, nunca sintió miedo de perderla.

Un amor distinto al de Faye, porque su hermanita siempre estaría allí con él.

Un amor distinto al de Armin, porque no importaba cuántas veces discutiera con su mejor amigo, sólo bastaba una llamada y un 'lo siento, cabrón', que todo lo arreglaba. Una disculpa que regresaría las cosas a la normalidad después de una pelea, y su amistad permanecería intacta.

Pero Mikasa era algo distinto.

Este era un amor distinto.

El tipo de amor que viene con dolor y miedo.

El tipo de amor que viene con la inseguridad de no ser correspondido.

El tipo de amor que viene con una daga afilada, que abre una herida tan profunda en el pecho que lo hace sangrar por siempre y que nunca cierra.

El tipo de amor que nadie comprende y que nadie quiere comprender porque Dios sabe que cualquiera que lo intente se volvería loco.

El tipo de amor que te hace querer estar siempre con esa persona, pero que también te hace desear su felicidad, incluso si no es a tu lado, incluso si su ausencia deja un agujero negro supermasivo en tu pecho con el que tienes que vivir el resto de tu vida.

El tipo de amor que te hace agonizar por esa persona, incluso si ella no lo nota.

El tipo de amor que lo hacía querer besar su piel de porcelana y secar sus lágrimas para siempre.

-Mikasa. - la llamó, después de observarla y darse cuenta de la forma en que su corazón se consumía en una zarza ardiente al verla.

Ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo, aún tiritando de frío, y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Con solemnidad, Eren desplegó la bufanda de su cuello y estiró las manos hacia ella, para envolver la cálida tela roja alrededor de ella.

-Puedes... quedarte con esto... - dijo en voz baja, sujetando aún los bordes de la prenda que ahora la cubría. - Está calentita, verdad?

Con los ojos abiertos y las cejas arqueadas, Mikasa acarició la tela de la bufanda.

-Sí. - respondió con un hilo de voz. - Está calentita.

Los dedos pulgares de Eren viajaron hasta su rostro y secaron sus mejillas. Esas mismas manos volvieron al volante, dejando a la chica junto a él con un anhelo incontrolable de ser tocada de nuevo.

Pero ninguno de los dos hizo nada al respecto.

-Ahora, vámonos a casa. - dijo él, encendiendo el coche para iniciar el viaje.

Mikasa se aferró a la bufanda y aspiró su aroma: olía a calidez, al perfume de Eren, a su pelo y a su voz. Se aferró a sus palabras, y una descarga tibia y burbujeante se acumuló en su estómago e inundó todo su cuerpo, deteniendo el frío que sentía.

Sus padres habían muerto en invierno, dejándola a ella y a Levi solos. Ese día murió su infancia, e incluso su inocencia. Esa noche, Mikasa vió la crueldad del mundo.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento, allí con Eren, recordó que el mundo era cruel, pero también hermoso.

* * *

-Eren? Qué fue lo que pasó?

Carla no necesitó preguntar demasiado para imaginar que algo malo había pasado.

Eren dejó a Mikasa con Armin en la sala de estar, junto a la chimenea, mientras le contaba a su madre lo que había sucedido. Y Carla no podía creerlo.

Regaňó a Eren por haberse jugado la vida de esa forma, pero lo abrazó y le hizo saber lo orgullosa que estaba de él. Luego fue con Mikasa, y la llevó a su dormitorio y la estrechó en brazos hasta que no quedó una sola lágrima en los ojos de la chica. La besó en la frente, le dijo que se alegraba de tenerla allí, y que desde esa noche no era más la niňera de Faye, sino parte de su familia. Y aún después de todo eso, Carla continuaba sin poder creerlo; porque esa chica había estado a punto de ser abusada, y su hijo había estado a punto de morir.

Y dió gracias al cielo porque nada de eso hubiese ocurrido.

Fue la primera Navidad de Mikasa, en compaňía de Eren, Carla, Faye, Armin, Grisha, y el abuelo Arlert. Y aunque no habló demasiado, aquella velada fue el descanso perfecto después de una noche tan turbulenta. Incluso tuvo obsequios, pues por esa razón Carla había insistido en tenerla allí. Armin abrió la enorme caja en su lugar, y descubrió un costoso violín 'Unique Beaumont' (hecho para virtuosos) que Mikasa se había quedado observando en una vitrina unos meses atrás, al salir de compras con Faye y su madre. Adiós viejo violín, adiós remiendos, adiós, sonido opaco.

Adiós al frío que había sentido durante tanto tiempo.

Adiós a muchas cosas.

Era como si hubiese renacido esa noche.

Y Levi continuó llamando, pero ella sólo envió un mensaje de texto en respuesta, afirmando que estaba bien.

Y cuando llegó la hora de marcharse, Eren deseó que se quedara. Pero no. Ella no quería molestar más. Así era Mikasa.

Entonces se ofreció a llevarla, y ella aceptó, con la bufanda alrededor de su cuello, sin querer dejarla olvidada en ningún lugar.

El BMW blanco se detuvo en la calle Ehrmich, y Eren escoltó a la chica hasta la entrada del edificio de los estudiantes.

Había una fuerza elástica entre ambos que les impedía separarse. Estaban cerca, tan cerca que Mikasa podía sentir el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Eren erizando cada poro de su piel.

-Eren. - le llamó ella, con esa voz dulce y sosegada de siempre.

-Sí?

-Gracias...

-Por qué? - preguntó él, como si ninguna de sus acciones de aquella noche hubiese tenido importancia.

Así era Eren.

-Por quedarte conmigo hoy... Por llevarme a tu hogar... - con una tímida sonrisa y manos temblorosas, la chica acarició la tela roja que envolvía su cuello. Eren la observaba detenidamente, admirando una vez más lo hermosa que era, y aquel mechón de pelo color cuervo que caía entre sus ojos sin intenciones de apartarse. - Por quitarme el frío y ponerme esta bufanda... Por salvarme de nuevo.

Usando las puntas de sus pies para alcanzar el rostro de Eren, Mikasa le dió un beso fugaz en la mejilla.

Él se paralizó, y el mundo giró más rápido a su alrededor por un instante.

Ella se marchaba.

No.

Su mano se estiró hacia ella antes de perderla de vista. Y la sujetó, y la atrajo hacia él, y deslizó sus dedos sobre su rostro, una vez más, como lo había hecho en el coche después de envolverla en su bufanda.

-Lo haré una y otra vez, las veces que sean necesarias de ahora en adelante.

El mundo dejó de girar, y el tiempo se detuvo, y Mikasa se sintió ligera y liviana cuando la boca de Eren se estrelĺó contra la suya en un beso suave y cálido que cosquilleó sus labios e hizo cantar su piel. Aquellas manos que la habían defendido con un bate ahora se deslizaban hasta su cintura, estrechándola más contra él, como si necesitara más de ella, como si tuviera miedo de que se escurriera entre sus dedos. La nieve se derritió sobre ellos, y el mundo hizo silencio; el invierno se hizo verano; sus corazones latieron juntos en una apología rítmica. Sus rostros ardieron, sus narices se tocaron tímidamente y sus labios se perdieron en los de él, haciéndola sentir ligeros escalofríos de placer y terror, junto a un hormigueo que recorrió todo su cuerpo, degustando el jengibre en su boca y absorbiendo su aliento, y él, el budín de vainilla en la de ella, respirando su aroma, disfrutando su saliva. El pecho de Eren estuvo a punto de estallar, y Mikasa tembló entre sus brazos, y tuvo que aferrarse a él para no caer. Ella fue torpe, pero él fue su guía, y los dos jadearon, uniendo sus frentes y sonriendo a ojos cerrados, ciegos, sordos y mudos ante el mundo cruel que ahora parecía reverenciarlos.

Él volvió a besarla, y ella le respondió de nuevo, como si lo hubiese estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

Eren abrió los ojos, y observó su cicatriz. Y la acarició, y también la besó allí, pronunciando una disculpa silenciosa que ella comprendió y aceptó, antes de entrelazar sus dedos con los de él, en medio de la noche interminable.

La noche más maravillosa de todas.


	23. El sabor de las casualidades

Había sido la noche más larga, más extraňa, más fría, y también la más cálida.

Eren no podía recordar la última vez que se sintió tan lleno y completo que estuvo a punto de explotar.

Mikasa no pudo recordar la última vez que su corazón se elevó tanto, sin miedo alguno de verlo caer.

* * *

-Eren, yo sé que eres medio idiota, pero no es necesario exagerar, de acuerdo?

Eren gruňó ante el comentario de su amigo, pero tal vez lo hizo por pura inercia. Pues su cabeza daba vueltas, y sus pensamientos se habían enfrascado en recuerdos específicos muy intensos sobre aquella noche de la víspera de Navidad.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, tan de repente; la noche más normal de todas pasó a ser la más fría, y de repente la más oscura y peligrosa, para luego convertirse en la más increíblemente placentera de toda su vida.

Aún podía sentir la temperatura de sus labios cálidos en los de él, y el sabor del budín de vainilla que ella había comido y que él había preparado.

-Cállate, Armin. - dijo, encendiendo un cigarrillo después de salir al balcón de la habitación de su mejor amigo.

-Quieres decirme qué pasó con Mikasa esta noche? Claro está, además de rescatarla de esos malnacidos y llevarla a casa de tus padres... Porque regresaste con una cara de estúpido que no he visto nunca jamás en tu vida. - la sonrisa de satisfacción que se dibujó en la cara de Armin era irritantemente divertida. Eren prefirió apartar la vista de él y mirar hacia el jardín interior de la vivienda de los Arlert, que ahora se veía cubierto de nieve.

-La besé. - respondió sin rodeos.

-Ah. Entonces es eso.

Hubo silencio. Eren chupó el cigarro, exhaló el humo y habló de nuevo.

-No te ves muy sorprendido.

-Debería estarlo? - preguntó Armin, buscando un pijama en su enorme closet. Eran las 2am. - Digamos que lo ví venir hace mucho.

-Oye, vas a tener que darme un poco de esos poderes mentales tuyos, Armin. No entiendo cómo lo haces.

-Cómo hago qué cosa?

-Saber lo que va a pasar.

Armin ahogó una risa.

-No seas tonto. Te conozco desde que somos niňos, y era bastante obvio que te traías algo con ella. En cuanto a Mikasa... Bueno, la hiciste perder los estribos las veces suficientes como para darme cuenta de que no te odiaba tanto como decía. De hecho, Eren, yo diría que se tardaron demasiado en admitirlo.

Armin seguía de cara hacia el closet. Eren apagó su cigarro, como si le fastidiase tenerlo encendido, y entró de nuevo a la habitación.

-Tuve miedo, Armin. - dijo de repente, haciendo que su amigo alzara la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Miedo? De qué?

-De no estar allí para ella a tiempo. De que pudieran tocarla, hacerle algo... De no volver a verla.

Con una sonrisa, Armin se irguió y caminó hacia su amigo, dejando caer una mano sobre su hombro junto a un par de palmaditas.

-Felicidades. Estás enamorado.

Eren lo fulminó con la mirada, y luego rodó los ojos.

-Gracias por aclarar lo inminente, Capitán Obvio.

Armin soltó una risotada sonora, apartándose de él para caminar hacia el baňo.

-Alguna vez te dije que el sarcasmo no es lo tuyo, Eren?

Eren suspiró.

-Ella también me lo dijo.

-Ah, eso quiere decir que te conoce bien. Buen inicio. - respondió Armin de forma distraída, como si no fuera la gran cosa. - Pero vamos, no tienes sueňo? Esta ha sido una noche larga y mis ojos se cierran solos.

-Yo no quiero dormir.

-Pero yo sí. Y si no te da sueňo, puedes jugar a algo, o ver la tele... - Armin calló por unos segundos, y luego chasqueó los dedos. - O puedes llamar a Mikasa.

-Debe estar durmiendo...

-Eren, sinceramente lo dudo. Y por lo que sé, ella no tiene un sueňo muy pesado.

-Oye, cómo sabes eso? - preguntó Eren con suspicacia, y un tono de voz casi amenazador. Armin apartó la mano de la puerta del baňo y se echó a reír con sonoridad.

-Celoso? De mí? Pues deberías saber que si Mikasa me hubiera gustado alguna vez, yo habría tenido más posibilidades con ella que tú desde el principio, Eren. Recuerda por qué. - concluyó, ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de su mejor amigo. - Ahora, si quieres saber por qué sé eso: Sasha me lo dijo. Si escucha un ruido, ella es la primera en despertar.

Eren no dijo nada al respecto, y Armin comprendió por qué. Entonces dejó de reír, como si se hubiese percatado de lo escandaloso que resultaba reír ante un hecho tan doloroso como la causa de la ligereza del sueňo de Mikasa.

Eren ladeó la cabeza. La conversación de esa misma noche con ella sobre la muerte de sus padres aún lo atormentaba.

-Lo siento... - se disculpó el muchacho rubio, atando su cabello en una cola de caballo. A estas alturas, Armin se preguntaba en qué momento él y su mejor amigo se habían dejado crecer el pelo a la misma longitud.

-Está bien, Ar. Pero tienes razón... Creo que le escribiré.

-Buena idea. A ella no le gusta hablar al teléfono.

Eren gruňó, enseňando los dientes.

-Cómo es que sabes más de ella que yo, cabrón?

-Mierda, Eren, deberías ser más observador. Ella es introvertida; no tengo que preguntarle para saber que odia las llamadas telefónicas. - se quejó Armin, ahora con fastidio. Eren soltó una risilla.

-Crees que odie que yo la llame entonces?

-Bueno, viéndolo de esa manera, no lo creo. Eres su novio ahora, no es así?

Ok.

 _Eres su novio ahora, Eren._

Cuando Armin pronunció las palabras mágicas, Eren se sintió flotar. Era una sensación extraňa y placentera.

Enmudeció por unos instantes, con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos, y luego tomó aire para volver a hablar. Armin encendió la televisión, burlándose de su amigo en silencio; no le era difícil comprender lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Eren.

-No lo sé.

-Cómo que no lo sabes? Acaso no la besaste?

-Sí, pero...

-Eren, no seas idiota. - replicó Armin con un suspiro. - Es... bastante obvio que sus sentimientos hacia ti son recíprocos. Por qué dudas que sean algo?

-No hablamos de eso, Armin.

-Pues está implícito en el beso. - aclaró, antes de bostezar. Eren exhaló, medio derrotado.

-Por qué querría estar ella con alguien como yo?

Armin ladeó la cabeza.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo. Es increíble, Eren.

-A qué te refieres?

-Pues hace unos cuantos aňos, eras tú quien debía infundirme confianza a mí porque yo era un nerd perdedor e inseguro. Ahora, los papeles se han invertido, y debo convencerte a ti de que le gustas a Mikasa tanto como ella a ti. Es bastante obvio: la forma en que se mueven cuando están cerca, como imanes; o podría mencionar cómo evolucionó la relación entre ambos, como un Pokemon, no? Progresó tan lentamente que no te diste cuenta del momento en que llegaste a estar dispuesto a dar tu vida por ella, después de gritar a los cuatro vientos que la odiabas. Porque lo que hiciste esta noche, Eren, fue algo admirable. Una premisa como esa en una relación no puede tomarse a la ligera. Es algo que los unirá por siempre.

Eren tragó saliva y suspiró. Una sonrisa de medialuna se dibujó en su boca, pero suspiró de nuevo, haciendo que se desvaneciera. Entonces se cubrió la cara con las manos, como si hubiera caído en la cuenta de algo.

-Qué tal si me besó sólo por agradecimiento? Qué tal si... Armin, ella es perfecta. No comprendo por qué se fijaría en alguien como yo.

Armin ladeó la cabeza y cerró las manos en puňos. Un comercial de televisión de Coca-cola de Navidad iluminó la habitación de Armin, que hasta entonces sólo había sido alumbrada por la luz incandescente de la luna que entraba por el balcón a través del vidrio de la puerta corrediza, y por una lámpara de Scooby-Doo que descansaba en un rincón del dormitorio.

-A veces me sorprende lo estúpido que puedes llegar a ser, Eren. Algunas veces eres tan listo, y otras simplemente... Ugh. Te daré tres razones; la primera: Mikasa no es el tipo de mujer que besa a un tipo por agradecimiento. No la degrades de esa forma. La segunda: los polos opuestos se atraen. Y sinceramente, no puedo imaginarte con una persona distinta a ella. La tercera: Acaso cuando la besaste no sentiste eso que dicen... Eh... - Armin chasqueó los dedos, como si eso le hiciera recordar mejor. - Cómo se llama? Mariposas en el estómago? Sí, esa ridiculez. Debiste sentir algo, Eren; no sólo en ti, sino de parte de ella. Debiste sentir algo, ver algo en sus ojos y en su boca que te hizo saber que eres correspondido. O me equivoco?

Hubo silencio por un momento. Armin esperó por la respuesta de su amigo.

-Ella...

-Ella? - insistió el muchacho rubio, arqueando las cejas con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Me sonrió... Y me besó de nuevo antes de que yo entrara en el coche para marcharme...

-Ah, lo ves? Qué otra cosa quieres? Te ganaste una sonrisa de la hija de Severus Snape en persona. Dudo que necesites otra confirmación, Eren. Ya deja de ser tan denso. Ya no tienes quince aňos.

Eren chasqueó los dientes con fastidio.

-Tu inteligencia es ofensiva, sabes? - espetó, con una mirada fulminante. Armin se echó a reír.

-Tomaré eso como un cumplido. Ahora vete. Te dije que quiero dormir.

-Eres un cabrón, Armin. Y ya basta de insultos. No son necesarios; la chica me trae de cabeza.

-Estarías perdido sin este cabrón, Eren. Soy la voz de tu conciencia, así que eso también es un cumplido. Adiós. Lárgate a llamar a tu novia y déjame en paz.

-Serás un viejo amargado, cabeza de coco. Booyah! - dijo Eren con un gesto de victoria, antes de salir del dormitorio. Armin le lanzó a la cabeza un cojín.

-Paren ya con eso! - replicó el muchacho con el ceňo fruncido, pero antes de poder lanzarle otra cosa, la puerta se había cerrado de golpe, y sólo pudo escuchar las carcajadas de Eren, alejándose para entrar en la habitación de al lado y, con manos un poco temblorosas, textear a la chica cuya imagen se había quedado grabada en su retina desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Eren cerró los ojos y la vió. Su mente degustó sus labios delgados, suaves, y un poco fríos. Probó de nuevo su saliva con sabor a budín de vainilla y jarabe de frambuesa. Cerró los ojos, y vió el gris oscuro de un par de hermosos ojos almendrados. Ese cabello espeso y negro como la penumbra en el que él deseaba enredar sus dedos para siempre. El almizcle cautivador de su piel, de la piel pálida de terciopelo y porcelana que sus manos habían acariciado estaba grabada en su mente ahora, en sus huellas dactilares, como un fósil en la tierra, o como un retrato hecho a fuego.

Sí, eso.

Su piel era un retrato llameante en sus dedos, y su rostro un paisaje en su mente que no deseaba dejar de mirar.

.

 _Pop._

Ese fue el sonido que Mikasa escuchó cuando Eren la besó. Porque una burbuja invisible se había roto.

Su corazón aún latía con violencia, incluso después de entrar a su dormitorio y lanzarse sobre su cama, con los ojos fijos en el techo, pensando, mordiéndose los labios, preguntándose si existía un solo ser humano que fuera merecedor de la felicidad que ella disfrutaba en aquel instante.

Se había sentido renacer una, dos, tres, cuatro veces; el mismo número de veces que Eren la había besado antes de marcharse, ante su abrazo cálido, su aliento, la bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello. Podía escuchar los latidos bruscos e impetuosos dentro de su pecho, el correr de la sangre en sus venas; admirar todos y cada uno de los colores que ahora se abrían ante ella, como si descubriera el mundo con nuevos ojos. Ya no había gris, ya no habían nubes negras sobre ella. Todo era distinto. Mikasa se sentía distinta y lista para sentir de nuevo, con todo lo que eso implicara.

Eren no sólo rompió aquella burbuja en la que había estado encerrada por tanto tiempo. También rasgó el velo oscuro que la había cegado más allá de sí misma, y que sólo él, increíblemente, había podido ver.

Los recuerdos atravesaban su mente raudos, como cuchillas, amargos, agridulces y dulces. El nacimiento de Tamara, las palabras de Levi, sus secuestradores y luego el rostro de Eren pegado al suyo; los diminutos rayos azulados de su iris color turquesa que la quemaban cada vez que él la miraba. El vórtice de emociones interminables de aquella noche, y todos los colores que la acompaňaban. En especial, el blanco y el rojo.

De repente, el invierno y la nieve ya no le parecían tan malos.

El sonido estridente de Paramore con _Brick by boring brick_ estuvo a punto de hacerla saltar de la cama. Decidido: debía cambiar ese tono de timbre porque siempre le pasaba lo mismo, y estaba harta de que la explosión del teléfono la sobresaltara cada vez que recibía una llamada. Le gustaba la voz de Hayley Williams, pero esa, quizá, no era la mejor canción para alguien a quien a veces se le olvidaba que poseía un teléfono móvil.

La chica miró la pantalla y vió el nombre de su mejor amiga.

Sólo podía ser Sasha a esas alturas de la madrugada.

- _Feliz Navidad!_ \- le gritó desde el otro lado del teléfono. Mikasa arrugó la cara, apartando el teléfono de su oreja. Luego rodó los ojos, antes de continuar con la conversación.

-Sasha, no es necesario gritar, de acuerdo? Cómo estás? Y por qué llamas a esta hora?

- _Porque como cada aňo en estas fechas, debo asegurarme de que estés bien sin mí, y supuse que estarías despierta. Ví la foto de la hija de Levi en Instagram. Dios mío, es idéntica a ti! Cómo se llama? Cuándo nació? Qué dijo Levi? Se volvió loco como predije?_ \- Sasha hacía demasiadas preguntas, como de costumbre. Mikasa se levantó para ir hacia la nevera y tomar un vaso con agua.

-Se llama Tamara. No sé con exactitud a qué horas nació, y sí: Levi se volvió loco, pero no como tú crees. - respondió con voz floja, ya acostumbrada a la sobreexcitación de su mejor amiga.

- _Tamara? Como la tía Tam? Ay..._ \- el tono de Sasha pareció ensombrecerse y quebrarse. Mikasa no dijo nada, sólo esperó; sabía bien cuánto había querido Sasha a su madre, como si fuera la suya propia. Y no era extraňo; Tamara Ackerman fue un sol con la mejor amiga de su hija: siempre radiante, cálida, maternal. Porque la madre de Sasha había muerto al darla a luz, y por esa razón, la chica de cabellos castaňos no sentía tanto su ausencia.

Mikasa tomó un sorbo de agua y suspiró. Hacía unos cuantos minutos, alguien había ahuyentado los fantasmas de su pasado, y estaba segura de que no los quería de vuelta.

-Sí. Como ella. Cuándo regresas?

 _-El dos de enero. Quiero irme ya, pero papá no me deja. Tiene una novia de 37 aňos y cree que puede ser mi amiga o algo así. La tipa es extraňa. Espero que no dure mucho con él._

-Bien. Tu papá trabaja mucho. Deberías dejarlo divertirse un poco, no? - indicó Mikasa, después de tomar un vaso completo de agua. Ahora volvía a la cama, dejando que su cabeza y su pelo colgaran en la orilla y haciendo que todo se pusiera al revés en la habitación.

 _-Qué? Estás hablando en serio? Comiste budín hace poco, verdad, Mikasa? Sabes lo extraňa que te pone el azúcar en la noche..._

Mikasa se mordió el labio inferior y la comisura de su boca se estiró un poco, en una sonrisa leve.

-Un poco...

 _-Mierda..._ \- Sasha calló. Se tardó tanto en volver a hablar que Mikasa tuvo que echarle un vistazo a la pantalla de su teléfono para comprobar que la llamada no hubiese finalizado.

Pero no. El cronómetro seguía corriendo.

-Sasha? Estás ahí?

 _-Sí, pero... Te noto rara. Pasó algo en mi ausencia?_

-Rara? A qué te refieres?

- _No lo sé. Dime tú a qué me refiero._ \- replicó Sasha, imitando el tono de voz frío y las preguntas capciosas que su amiga usaba cuando deseaba hacerla confesar sus robos del menú del mes que guardaban en el refri. La chica de cabellos oscuros resopló, deslizando la mano sobre su panza de forma distraída.

-Te atreves a usar mis propios hechizos contra mí, Potter? - pronunció con seriedad. Sasha estalló en risas.

 _-Buen intento, Snape. Pero eso sólo me confirma que te pasó algo y no quieres contarme. Te conozco mejor que tú misma._

Mikasa suspiró.

El sabor de los besos de Eren aún descansaba en su lengua.

-Nada que pueda contarte por teléfono. Deberás esperar hasta tu regreso.

 _-Bien. Entonces no vas a decirme qué es lo que te tiene tan chistosa?_

-Hmm. No.

En el fondo, Mikasa se moría de ganas por decirle. Pero entonces no habría concluído su relato esa noche, y conociendo a Sasha, no iba a parar de gritar.

Acto seguido, pudo escuchar un gruňido de frustración del otro lado del teléfono.

 _-No insistiré porque sé que no dirás nada. Pero te haré cantar como un pajarito cuando regrese a Trost._

-Seguro.

 _-Meh. Bien, me voy a dormir. Espero que te vayas pronto a la cama tú también._

-Ya estoy en ella, Sash. Cuelga ya.

Mikasa, que ya conocía bien las expresiones del rostro de su mejor amiga, pudo imaginarla rodando los ojos, mientras escuchaba su suspiro de resignación.

- _Yo también te quiero, Mikasa. Te adoro, aunque seas una perra mala. Adiós._ \- se despidió y cortó la llamada, antes de que Mikasa pudiera sermonearla por haberla llamado 'perra mala'.

Lo que Sasha no sabía era que nada de eso ocurriría, simplemente porque Mikasa Ackerman sólo tenía cabeza para una cosa esa noche.

Tras hacer el teléfono a un lado, sus manos viajaron hasta sus labios y cerró los ojos por un momento, deseando que Eren estuviese con ella en aquel instante.

Un campaneo breve le anunció que había recibido un mensaje, y estaba segura de que Sasha había olvidado algo. Pero sus ojos brillaron al ver el nombre en la pantalla.

 _E: Hola, Slytherin -_ emoji de serpiente _-. Estás despierta?_

Increíble que Eren Jaeger pudiera desestabilizar tanto sus emociones y su constante estado de serenidad con sólo un mensaje.

-Calma, Mikasa. - se dijo a sí misma, desbloqueando el móvil para responder.

 _M: Aquí estoy._

Eren sonrió del otro lado. Armin tenía razón, como siempre.

 _E: Sé que soy un imprudente, pero quería hacerte dos preguntas. La primera: estás bien?_

Las manos de Mikasa temblaban con ligereza, y también las de él. Antes de contestar, pensó en infinitas respuestas mientras tecleaba...

 _Perfectamente._ No. Eso sonaba exagerado.

 _Un poco._ No. Responder así sería lamentable. Eren podría malinterpretarlo y preocuparse.

 _No del todo._ Pfff. Esa tampoco era la mejor opción.

 _M: Sí. Y tú?_

Eren se preguntó por qué se había tardado tanto escribiendo. Pero no dijo nada al respecto.

 _E: Yo diría que sí. Bueno, ya no me duele nada. Además, hablar contigo me hace sentir mejor. Armin dice que no te gusta hablar al teléfono, pero quiero preguntar si puedo llamarte. Me da mucha pereza escribir._

Mikasa se burló con una sonrisa torcida. Aquel párrafo había sido bastante largo para alguien a quien no le gustaba teclear.

En respuesta, Mikasa presionó el ícono de llamada junto a su nombre y llevó el teléfono hasta su oreja para escuchar la voz de Eren.

-Armin debe saber que existen personas que me hacen romper con esa regla. - aclaró, poniéndose en pie para sentarse en el marco de la ventana y observar la nevada a través de ella.

- _Wow._ \- escuchó decir a Eren del otro lado. - _Eso fue rápido. Y supongo que, después de todo, Armin no lo sabe todo._

Mikasa resopló, ladeando la cabeza. Eren intuyó acertadamente que ella sonreía, y eso lo hizo sentir orgulloso.

-Supongo que no. Ahora dime, cuál es la segunda pregunta?

Eren soltó una risita. El corazón de Mikasa dió un vuelco, latiendo tan rápido que ella estaba segura de que podía detenerse en cualquier momento.

- _Creí que yo era el impaciente._ \- la voz del muchacho era profunda y sosegada. Ella cerró los ojos y acarició el borde de la bufanda, cuando su memoria olfativa la hizo recordar el almizcle a jengibre y hierbabuena que guardaba el aliento de Eren.

Entonces se preguntó si la salvación y el amor podían tener olor, y su respuesta no tardó mucho en llegar.

-Tengo mis momentos. - contestó, haciendo que Eren riera de nuevo.

 _-En verdad quieres saberla?_

-Por supuesto.

El coqueteo era estimulante, y pronto ambos se percatarían de lo mucho que iba a gustarles ese tipo de... juegos.

No era propio de Eren dar rodeos con algo, y esta vez no fue la excepción.

 _-Quién besa mejor, Jean o yo?_

De haber visto el carnaval escarlata en el rostro de Mikasa, Eren se habría burlado de ella mientras la abrazaba.

-Eh?

Eren soltó una de sus carcajadas sonoras y ella enrojeció aún más.

 _-No tienes que responderme, pero de verdad me interesa saber la respuesta._

Mikasa tartamudeó un poco antes de volver a pronunciar palabra.

-Fue hace meses ya. No recuerdo bien, Eren...

- _Estás segura?_ \- insistió él. Ella ladeó la cabeza, como si él pudiera verla.

-Bueno... No es que haya sido un beso particularmente largo...

- _Vamos, no creo que lo hayas olvidado por completo. Fue tu primer... Ugh, tu primer beso con ese cara de caballo, después de todo._ \- se quejó con amargura, y Mikasa pudo imaginarlo arrugando la cara con disgusto.

-Eren... - le regaňó. Él ignoró el sermón silencioso para insistir de nuevo. Así era él: jamás se daba por vencido.

- _Vamos, dime. Quiero saberlo._

-Para empezar, no creo poder darte mucha información al respecto. Y no entiendo por qué tanta curiosidad al respecto...

Eren resopló.

 _-Sólo quiero saberlo, Ackerman. No sé por qué, pero quiero saberlo._

-Es esto una competencia sobre quién me besa mejor, Jaeger?

El muchacho se echó a reír. Ella sonrió y se mordió el labio desde su lado de la línea.

Había sonreído mucho aquella noche.

- _No. Pero me haría muy feliz saber que mi beso superó el suyo._ \- advirtió, con un tinte de suficiencia en la voz que hizo que la chica se mordiera el labio de nuevo, hasta adquirir un color carmín.

-Creo que ese tipo de respuestas sólo podría darlas personalmente, Eren.

Bum-bum... Bum-bum... Ese fue el sonido que palpitó en sus oídos en el momento en que pronunció aquellas palabras. Mikasa no sabía por qué ni cómo, pero Eren despertaba en ella una faceta de sí misma que no conocía.

Lo estaba... tentando? Sí, lo estaba tentando y no había sido su intención. Al menos no desde un principio.

 _-Creo que esa respuesta sería mucho mejor de la que esperaba._ \- anunció el muchacho, mientras se ataba el cabello en un bollito. No tenía ni idea de lo mucho que le gustaba a Mikasa verlo con el pelo atado en un moňo como ese. - _Oye.._. - dijo, unos segundos después.

-Sí?

Eren se tardó para volver a hablar. Ella lo esperó.

- _Hace cuánto no ríes, Mikasa?_ \- preguntó con inocencia y un indubitable tono de consternación en su voz. Sabía que tocaba un punto sensible; Eren nunca había sido más consciente de algo como del hecho que aquel era un tema delicado para Mikasa. Sin embargo, no estaba en su ser pasarlo por alto.

Aún sentada en el marco de la ventana, la chica apoyó la frente contra el vidrio, empaňándolo con su respiración. El remolino de emociones dentro de ella aguzaban sus sentidos, y aunque sabía que la nieve no tenía sonido alguno, estaba segura de que podía escucharla caer desde dentro de su habitación. Por alguna razón, no le molestaba en absoluto la pregunta de Eren.

-No lo sé... No recuerdo bien.

Hubo silencio entre ambos. Pero este no era un silencio incómodo. Mikasa sabía que él deseaba decir algo más, y él aún no encontraba las palabras para volver a abrir la boca.

Eren suspiró y ella lo escuchó. Aquel susurro afilado se metió en sus oídos y bajó hasta su espinazo, causándole un respingo de impaciencia, sólo por volver a escucharlo.

- _Harías una apuesta conmigo?_ \- preguntó él de repente, desconcertándola. Mikasa tartamudeó.

-Eh...

- _Juro que no es nada como aquella vez._ \- Eren soltó una risita nerviosa. Ella se mordió el labio al imaginar los surcos que se hacían en sus ojos cuando reía.

-No dejarás ese mal hábito, cierto, Jaeger?

- _No lo creo, Ackerman._ \- advirtió él entre risas, seguro de que ella ladearía la cabeza ante su negativa.

Ambos se habrían asombrado al saber que sus reacciones eran exactamente iguales a las que el uno imaginaba del otro. Tanto se habían detallado, aún sin notarlo. Mikasa podía decir con exactitud cuántas líneas se formaban en el rostro de Eren cuando reía; Eren podía contar sin errores el número de veces que la había visto sonrojarse, y lo mucho que le gustaba verla curvar los labios cuando tocaba el violín, como si éste fuera sólo una extensión más de su cuerpo...

-Bien. Pero tengo una petición con respecto a la apuesta, en caso de ganarla.

- _Perfecto. Te haré reír. Si gano, tendrás que dejar de ordenarme tantas cosas, Mikasa. Ahora, cuál es tu precio si ganas?_

-Hmm. Insinúas que soy mandona?

Eren soltó otra carcajada.

 _-Para ser tan seria, eres muy graciosa. Y sí, eres jodidamente mandona. Ahora dime cuál es tu precio._

-Hmm. - murmuró ella de nuevo. - Creo que tendrás que pagarme con varias cosas, Eren.

 _-Ah sí? Anda, dime. Sé que voy a ganar._

-Lo primero: dejarás de hacer apuestas. Y lo segundo: te afeitarás.

- _Agh, joder. Por qué no ví venir eso?_ \- se quejó. Mikasa emitió un gruňido parecido a una risa.

-Creí que estabas seguro de que ganarías.

- _Lo estoy. Ya lo verás._ \- advirtió, presuntuoso. Una media sonrisa se escapó de los labios de la chica al oírlo. - _Oye... En serio quiero oírte reír._

Eren calló. Ella no respondió de inmediato, porque el aliento se había quedado colgado en las paredes de su garganta, y la sangre había subido a sus mejillas violentamente.

La timidez reptó a través de sus cuerdas vocales, provocando que su voz saliera en forma de hilo.

-Está bien. - respondió, ajena a la forma en que el sistema nervioso de Eren se aceleraba, y a la forma en que los poros de su piel clamaban aleluyas con sólo escucharla hablar.

Eren habría dado cualquier cosa por dormirse arrullado por la voz de la chica al otro lado del teléfono.

Un día lo haría.

- _Sabes quién será la más feliz con todo esto?_ \- preguntó él. Mikasa asintió, y ambos respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-Faye.

Eren rió y ella sonrió, un poco más ampliamente.

 _-Aunque no creo que a tu hermano le agrade mucho la noticia._

-Hmm. Creo que es mejor si...

 _-Si lo mantenemos en secreto por ahora?_

Mikasa jadeó, aliviada de que Eren hubiese leído sus pensamientos. Probablemente él también sentía lo mismo.

-Sí. - dijo. Y un bostezo rodó de su lengua. Eren chasqueó los dientes.

 _-Lo siento. No debí llamarte a..._

-Está bien, Eren. Yo... Estoy feliz de que me hayas llamado. - sus mejillas enrojecieron irremediablemente. - No tienes que disculparte.

 _-Bien... Te parece si paso por ti en la tarde? Me gustaría llevarte a un lugar que conozco..._

-Me encantaría.

 _-Perfecto. Estaré allí a las seis._

-Sí...

 _-Mikasa..._

-Sí?

Silencio. Ella esperó.

 _-Yo... Duerme bien, sí?_

Si la decepción era un escorpión, entonces Mikasa había podido sentir su aguijón en medio del pecho.

Pero no se quejó, y tampoco lo presionó a decir cualquier cosa que hubiese estado a punto de decir, aunque se muriese de ganas por escucharlo.

-... Sí.

 _-Bien. Descansa._

-Eren... - le llamó ella, antes de escuchar el molesto y agudo zumbido de la llamada finalizada.

 _-Sí?_

-Jean no podría compararse contigo. - pronunció, degustando con nerviosismo y timidez cada una de las letras que salían de su garganta y acariciaban su lengua, para luego ir a parar a los oídos del muchacho, quien las recibió con una sonrisa de orgullo y un salto del corazón.

- _Mika- ..._ \- biiiiiiiiiiiiip.

Eren estaba seguro de que la llamada se había cortado.

- _Soy Mikasa Ackerman. Puedes dejar tu mensaje después del tono si es urgente; de lo contrario, no te molestes en intentar. Gracias._ \- fue todo lo que escuchó cuando marcó su número, esperando su respuesta. Probablemente su teléfono había muerto en medio de la conversación, y Eren no volvió a insistir.

Pero allí, después de lanzarse sobre su cama y con el pecho ensanchándose bruscamente al ritmo de su respiración impetuosa, la muchacha intentaba recuperarse de aquel impulso inesperado. Enardecida, con mechones de pelo extendidos sobre las sábanas color azul cielo, sintió millones de plumas cosquilleando en su panza mientras se mordía el labio, sonriendo para sí misma y pensando en la gama invisible de colores brillantes que ahora se extendía ante sus ojos.

Una gama de colores que sólo ella podía ver, y que sólo Eren podía pintar.

-Él me hace feliz, ma. - susurró, de cara hacia la ventana y los ojos fijos en el cielo oscuro y nevado. Sabía que jamás recibiría una respuesta desde allí, pero si su madre podía escucharla, entonces sería ella la primera en saber que, por fín, una hoguera ardía en el interior de su hija, después de convivir con un frío invernal por mucho, mucho tiempo.

.

-Toma esa, cara de pony. - exclamó Eren en su habitación, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si Jean pudiera escuchar su grito de triunfo.

En aquel momento, no podía existir un hombre más afortunado que Eren Jaeger. Eso estaba totalmente fuera de discusión.

* * *

 **xxx**

Hanji fue la primera en notar que Kenny ya no estaba en casa.

Ella y Levi no sabían cuándo ni cómo, pero cuando revisaron su clóset, notaron que no había ni una sola prenda de vestir en él. Se había llevado todo, probablemente poco a poco, sacando sus pertenencias de manera furtiva y sigilosa, como la rata que era.

Levi iba a matarlo con sus propias manos, porque nadie, absolutamente podía atreverse a herir a Mikasa y salir ileso. Nadie tocaba a su monstruo. Nadie la ofrecía como carne de feria y vivía para contarlo. Era un alivio que su hermana hubiese salido sana y salva de la noche de la víspera de Navidad, pero no quería imaginarse qué habría pasado con ella si el chico Jaeger no hubiese ido en su rescate.

Pocas eran las veces que Levi se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, y esta vez no tenía cabeza para dominarlas. El comandante Dawk le había contado con absoluto detalle los acontecimientos de aquella noche, y cuanto más avanzaba, más crecía la ira del capitán. El miedo, el desconcierto, la frustración por no haber estado allí para ella se alojaban en su garganta y en su estómago; la sangre corría por sus venas, hirviendo, agolpándose en sus puňos cerrados y deseando ver a su tío para romperle la vida sin piedad.

Pero sabía que no sería fácil. Kenny era un Ackerman viejo y maňoso que una vez había estado en la policía, y que sabía cómo burlarla. Sin embargo, Levi no iba darse por vencido.

-Levi, romperás la silla. - advirtió Mikasa, al observar cómo los puňos de su hermano mayor se cerraban sobre el borde de la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio, en la oficina del capitán. Levi no la miró. Eren, sentado en un rincón y deseando ser tragado por la tierra, ponía en práctica todos sus esfuerzos por no hacerse notar; a veces incluso dejaba de respirar, por si aquel hombre bajito y de mirada severa se veía perturbado por el sonido de su respiración. El muchacho de cabello castaňo no entendía cómo su novia podía mantener una cara larga frente a su hermano, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Pero quizás era mejor así. Eren supo que debía aprender un poco de ella y controlar mejor sus emociones; de lo contrario, Levi podría sospechar algo. O al menos eso imaginaba él.

-Pedí una audiencia para ustedes. - mencionó el capitán, caminando hacia la ventana un rato después, de espaldas a ellos. La taza de té nunca podía faltar en la mesa de Levi Ackerman. - Un juicio sería demasiado complicado, y las pruebas indican que ambos actuaron en defensa propia. Sin embargo... Ambos necesitan un buen abogado.

Levi estaba cabreado, eso se notaba. A su rabia por los acontecimientos de la noche de Navidad, había que agregarle el hecho de tener que trabajar aquel día, rompiendo con su permiso de licencia de paternidad. Pero no tenía opción si su hermana estaba involucrada.

-Seňor... - se atrevió a decir Eren, intentando calmarse. Levi lo miró de reojo, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza. - Qué pasó con los hijos de p-... Con los secuestradores?

Habían pasado dos días desde la Navidad. Levi tomó un sorbo de su té y miró por la ventana.

-Los dos que golpeaste tú están vivos, si preguntas. Le destrozaste la mandíbula al más joven y deben realizarle una cirugía de reconstrucción. En cuanto al hijo de puta que Mikasa golpeó, está en coma. No sabemos aún si sobrevivirá... Pero espero que no, o lo mataré yo mismo. - el capitán murmuró la última frase entredientes, sabiendo que eso no sería posible. Pero de alguna manera debía desahogar su ira.

-Yo... - intervino Eren, aclarando su garganta y agitando la pierna derecha nerviosamente. - Yo quise matarlos, pero creo que es mejor que hayan quedado vivos.

-Teóricamente sí. - contestó el capitán, aún de cara a la ventana. - Como sea, los cargos contra ustedes no serán demasiados. Eran contrabandistas y ustedes acaban de ayudar a encarcelarlos...

-Conocen a Kenny. - intervino Mikasa, de brazos cruzados.

-Ya lo sé. Nile me mostró la declaración que dieron ambos. Los delincuentes serán interrogados en cuanto los médicos lo autoricen.

La sola mención de Kenny le retorcía las tripas. Pero Levi debía controlarse; no serviría de nada una escena de rabia si su tío no estaba allí para hacerle pagar.

-Seňor, cree que nos dicten alguna sentencia? En especial a mí; los golpeé duro. Me excedí con uno de ellos... - Eren apretó los puňos y los dientes ante el recuerdo. Levi volvió a tomar café.

-No te preocupes. Las leyes de este maldito país están hechas de forma que pueden modificarse a conveniencia de quien tenga el poder. Soy el capitán de la policía de Trost, y el comandante es amigo de mi mejor amigo. Me encargaré de que no se manche tu expediente judicial... - otro sorbo de café. Hubo silencio por un momento. - Además, tengo una deuda contigo, niňo. Salvaste a mi hermana y no olvidaré eso.

Eren asintió.

-No fue nada, seňor. - respondió, sonriendo en dirección a la chica frente a él. Cuando Levi se giró hacia ellos, el panorama no fue nada agradable: su hermana y el chico de cabello largo se miraban fijamente, con ojos brillantes y sonrisas discretas, pero sutilmente estúpidas.

Levi no era idiota. Entendía lo que ocurría. Eren había salvado a Mikasa por una razón mucho más fuerte que simple humanidad.

Y no le gustaba para nada.

-Quítate esa bufanda. - dijo en dirección a su hermana, estirando el cuello de su propia camisa. - Hay calefacción aquí adentro.

-No. - sentenció ella enérgicamente, sujetando el borde de la tela roja que cubría su cuello. Su hermano no conocía el abismal significado que la bufanda escondía, pero Mikasa quería dejar por sentado que no se desharía de ella.

-Ya... puedo marcharme? - preguntó el chico, poniéndose en pie. Estaba impaciente por salir de allí y reunirse con Mikasa al salir de la estación, a la vuelta de la esquina, donde Levi no pudiese verlos. El capitán asintió.

-Recibirás un correo electrónico con la fecha de la audiencia. No puedes faltar, o eso haría las cosas más complicadas. Puedes largarte, mocoso.

-Sí, seňor. Hasta luego. - dijo, caminando hacia la puerta. Entonces escuchó la voz de Mikasa antes de salir.

-Yo también me voy. Tengo que...

-No. - esta era la voz cavernosa y autoritaria de Levi Ackerman. - Tú te quedas conmigo.

 _Maldito enano._

Fue la primera vez que Eren se atrevió a maldecir al capitán. Sus planes estaban arruinados. Era como si aquel policía hubiese podido leerles la mente y adivinar sus intenciones.

Y probablemente, muy probablemente, así era.

-Levi, tengo que... - las protestas de Mikasa serían inútiles de ahora en adelante. No tenía excusas válidas: las vacaciones de invierno aún no terminaban, era viernes por la maňana, y por esos días no tenía que ir a cuidar a Faye. No podía mentir: Levi lo notaría, y ella no era buena mintiendo, a decir verdad. En otras palabras, estaba jodida. Adiós a sus planes con Eren.

A menos que quisiera rebeldizarse y exponer su relación con él. Pero eso... Hmm, no era conveniente.

-Te quedas, dije. Te llevaré a casa y almorzaremos con Hanji y Tamara. No pienso discutir eso. Y tú, Jaeger, puedes irte ya. O es que perdiste el camino a la salida?

-No, seňor. - Eren abrió la puerta, frustrado. Pero no quiso mirar hacia atrás.

-Perfecto. Lárgate ya.

La figura delgada y alta del muchacho atravesó el umbral, y la puerta se cerró trás él. Mikasa lo vió alejarse a través de las persianas que daban al corredor y suspiró, encontrándose luego con la mirada suspicaz de su hermano mayor en ella.

 _No te sonrojes, Mikasa. No te sonrojes, o se dará cuenta._

Ella sabía bien cuándo poner una cara larga.

-Qué? - preguntó con voz fría. Levi la observó, devolviéndole la misma expresión vacía en el rostro, al tiempo que acababa con su café.

-Nada.

Todo, en realidad. Mikasa intuía que Levi sabía que ella sabía. Pero ella no confesaría, y él la dejaría con la duda.

* * *

 **xxx**

Dallis Zacklay, el juez de la audiencia, los absolvió de los cargos de agresión, sentenciando sus acciones de la noche de Navidad como actos de legítima defensa, aunque Eren y Mikasa no fueron declarados inocentes, pero tampoco culpables. El mismo Erwin Smith se encargó de hacer que se les reconociera a ambos el hecho de ayudar a capturar a aquella banda de contrabandistas, quedando sólo uno por fuera, mientras los otros tres aún esperaban hasta recuperarse para ser al fín encarcelados bajo cargos de negocios ilícitos e intento de abuso sexual. La cacería de Kenny sólo le daría un problema más al capitán Ackerman, pero era lo que menos le preocupaba. En realidad, lo inquietaban más los resultados que arrojaron las pruebas de medicina forense automotriz sobre la van Ford Transit, encontrada siete aňos atrás en las afueras de Shiganshina. Moblit le hizo llegar a casa el paquete con los resultados enviados por el especialista, y Levi se vió obligado a romper con su licencia de paternidad, al menos mientras revisaba las nuevas evidencias. Hanji entendería: él no podía darse el lujo de retrasar la investigación, y menos con una nueva pista entre las manos. En cuanto concluyera, le pertenecería sólo a su mujer y a su hija. Los días parecían transcurrir como una cascada; las nevadas de enero eran tan borrascosas como las decembrinas, y aquellos resultados sólo le desconcertaron aún más.

Lo que parecía una Ford Transit no era en realidad una Ford Transit, sino un vehículo ensamblado cuidadosamente con cientos de piezas de distintas marcas, de manera que hacían casi imposible dar con el paradero del fabricante. La van había sido diseňada para un fín específico y parecía ser un rompecabezas de mil piezas. Sólo un logotipo desconocido grabado en el volante (una T envuelta por dos serpientes parecidas a las del emblema médico) y en la parte trasera de los asientos le dijo que podía haber una luz en medio de las tinieblas. Partir de cero, otra vez; comenzar con aquel símbolo y su origen y buscar al fabricante del automóvil, con ayuda de Zeke Jaeger, el único involucrado hasta entonces, incluso si éste último no tenía idea de qué le hablaban. Erwin Smith solía tener razón al decir que nada era tan blanco como parecía, y que siempre había un punto oscuro en algún rincón que tarde o temprano acabaría por manchar todo. Levi no lo olvidaba. De aquella premisa dependía una investigación que había sido truncada durante aňos, y que aún siete aňos más tarde pendía de un hilo, y de la intuición y suspicacia del capitán y su mejor amigo. La orden del Cuerpo Policíaco de Investigaciones de Shiganshina ya había dado la orden para el allanamiento de la antigua casa de los Ackerman, que ahora pertenecía a los Reeves, una familia de comerciantes que compró la vivienda tras la muerte de sus propietarios iniciales. Allí, en el patio trasero de la residencia, los hermanos Ackerman habían enterrado a Dante, después de que el cuerpo forense lo descartase como una posible evidencia en el asesinato sin ningun estudio previo. Viajaría a Shiganshina en febrero y los restos del animal serían removidos. Pero no le diría nada a Mikasa. No quería reabrir esa herida en ella, y menos ahora que la notaba... diferente.

Levi no tenía tiempo de sobra para sentarse a pensar en el motivo por el que su hermana parecía abandonar poco a poco su semblante melancólico, pero podía intuir la razón.

Y un día la encararía, cuando todo aquello pudiese terminar al fín. Porque hasta entonces, sólo tenía una cosa en mente.

Le llevaría un monto considerable de tiempo darse cuenta de que las personas que buscaba podían estar mucho más cerca de lo que alguna vez pudo imaginar.

* * *

 **xxx**

Cuando Eren entró en la disco para iniciar su jornada laboral, estaba seguro de que encontraría a su hermano mayor en la barra, sacando algún tipo de cuentas o haciendo inventario. Acababa de ver su automóvil en el garage del establecimiento y subió al salón principal, arrugando la cara mientras rezaba porque Zeke no se diera cuenta de la nieve en su ropa, después de la guerra de bolas de nieve que había tenido con Armin y Mikasa. Así que suspiró de alivio al no verlo en ningún rincón del salón, sabiendo que no sería sermoneado por dejar caer la nieve sobre el suelo, y podría cambiarse de ropa antes de que él o Pieck lo descubrieran. Con pasos perezosos, Eren subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso e ingresó en el camerino, allí donde había guardado un par de prendas de vestir para accidentes como aquel, y ponerse el delantal antes de comenzar a limpiar. Todo pasó tan rápido que a duras penas se percató del momento en que bajaba de nuevo hacia el salón, hasta que la voz susurrada de Pieck desde el armario de aseo lo alertó sobre su presencia.

El muchacho estuvo a punto de girar el picaporte y abrir la puerta, pero los siseos aumentaron. Zeke y ella no querían ser escuchados, pero tampoco parecían muy preocupados por la presencia del intruso más reciente; probablemente ni siquiera habían notado su llegada, sin embargo, sabían que Eren podría aparecer en cualquier momento...

Y los susurros de Zeke que siguieron a los de Pieck lo hicieron pegar la oreja a la puerta.

-No lo sé... - murmuró su hermano. Eren quiso comprender cuál era el preámbulo de aquella frase.

-Creo que debemos irnos, Zeke. - intervino la voz de Pieck. - Con Ackerman investigando a fondo sobre esto, esas personas podrían...

 _Ackerman..._

-Irnos? A dónde? El capitán me pisa los talones, y también ellos. No importa a dónde vayamos, me encontrarán.

 _Ellos?_

-No lo sé. Lejos de aquí, donde ya no te persiga la sombra de ese asesinato. Pagaste tu condena, mi cielo. No es justo que aún te persigan por el mismo motivo, y también a tu familia.

Asesinato? A qué demonios se refería ella?

La audición de Eren se aguzó, pegando más la oreja a la puerta.

-Temo por mis hermanos, Pieck. Son lo único que me importa. Ni siquiera mi padre.

Hubo silencio. Eren pudo escuchar los latidos bombeantes y pesados de su propio corazón, extendiéndose hasta sus pies y hasta su cabeza. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente como una hoja mecida por la brisa, a punto de caer.

-No te preocupes por ellos. Eren ya es adulto, y Faye tiene a Carla para protegerla. Tú y yo tenemos que largarnos de aquí, pronto...

-Sabes que no puedo. Ackerman prometió que estaríamos a salvo, Pieck. No me agrada el maldito enano, pero es un hombre de honor y mantendrá su palabra; no tengo otra opción que permanecer aquí hasta que resuelva el caso.

-Sí? Y qué haremos mientras tanto? Esperar a que cualquier día vengan esos tipos y nos maten porque colaboras con la policía? Lo hicieron una vez, Zeke: fuiste a prisión y pagaste una condena que no era sólo tuya cuando los ayudaste a matar a los padres del policía. Lo harán de nuevo, y esta vez podría irte peor... Irnos peor, porque hago parte de tu vida ahora, así que eso me involucra.

-Baja la voz, Pieck. Eren puede llegar en cualquier momento y no quiero que sepa nada de esto.

Demasiado tarde.

El aliento se escapó del muchacho como un fantasma que huye de la tumba. Sus piernas flaquearon, su pecho se oprimió, y respirar se hizo pesado.

En realidad, no había mucho que preguntar, ni tampoco qué comprender. Todo estaba claro.

Su hermano mayor había matado a los padres de su novia.

Tenía que ser una broma, una mala pasada. Una pesadilla, quizá, pero no estaba soňando. Estaba despierto y deseaba no haber oído nunca aquella declaración. Ahora comprendía mejor: aquellos dos aňos durante los que Zeke permaneció ausente eran porque en realidad cumplía una condena. Por eso Carla no confiaba en él, por eso Grisha sentía vergůenza de su hijo mayor y su relación con él era casi inexistente. Por eso su padre guardaba documentos con el apellido Ackerman escrito en ellos... Por eso. Lo encubría? No lo sabía; pero una recóndita esquina de su cerebro le hizo saber que debía volver a revisar aquellos papeles que aún tenía en su poder.

En un acto involuntario de angustia y desesperación, Eren se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Quería entender por qué, de entre todas las personas, tenía que ser su hermano el asesino de los Ackerman.

Cómo podría mirar a Mikasa a los ojos de ahora en adelante? Cómo podría si quiera tocarla sin sentir culpa? Porque no era su culpa, pero no podría vivir conociendo la verdad sin contarle a ella lo que ahora sabía y que tanto dolía.

Las conspiraciones del universo podían ser realmente crueles.

Eren caminó hacia la barra a pasos gigantes y adoloridos, con una mano en el vientre y la otra intentando alcanzar la primera silla que pudiese encontrar. Una ansiedad atroz y barbárica se adueňaba de sus tuétanos mientras hundía la cara en sus manos, asimilando la crudeza de su realidad.

Si tan sólo hubiese llegado unos minutos más tarde; si tan sólo hubiese sujetado la mano de Mikasa en la suya por unos segundos más y la hubiese besado por más tiempo antes de despedirse de ella, entonces ahora no tendría que enfrentar la opresión sombría e ignominiosa que estrangulaba sus pulmones.

Si tan sólo...

Eren había sido víctima de las casualidades antes, pero ninguna tan amarga como esta. El destino tenía una manera bastante sádica de entrelazar caminos, y él se preguntó si aquel sería el primero de un viaje aún más largo.

Sinceramente, no quería saberlo.

* * *

 **Lo siento. Me tardé muchísimo esta vez, pero tengo ahora un trabajo de medio tiempo después de clases, y eso me resta tiempo para escribir. Gracias a todos los que me escribieron y dejaron reviews pidiendo un capítulo más, perdonen mi tardanza. Estoy muy feliz del impacto que tuvo en ustedes el capítulo 22, y créanme que para mí fue el más emotivo de todos hasta ahora, pero hay muchas cosas aún por venir. En el siguiente capítulo, conoceremos a uno de los asesinos de los Ackerman, y cómo Levi se las arregla para encontrarlo. Eren tendrá un importante rol en esto, lo que desencadenará problemas futuros, no sólo para él, sino también para su familia. Pero no les diré más. De ahora en adelante, intentaré hacer los capítulos mucho más largos, con el fín de desentraňar más rápidamente la trama, y dar ciertos avances necesarios en la relación de Eren y Mikasa. De nuevo, espero les guste este capítulo. Dejen sus reviews, y nos vemos en el próximo.**


	24. Leave out all the rest

-Faye, ten cuidado.

No era la primera vez que Mikasa repetía aquella frase una y otra vez. La superficie congelada del lago junto al parque era el escenario perfecto para el patinaje sobre hielo, y Faye no se quedaría atrás. Amaba patinar y parecía tener un talento especial para ello, por lo que su niňera no temía por ella, sino por la pandilla de niňos que admiraban sus volteretas y patinaban tras ella en medio de uuuuhhhhs y ahhhhs de asombro.

-Mírame, Mikasa! Mira lo que hago! - gritaba la chiquilla, agitando los brazos mientras realizaba una serpentina hacia atrás. La niňera agitó la mano en su dirección para hacerle saber que la observaba desde el otro extremo de la pista, de pie a la orilla del lago sin quitarle ojo de encima. Seguía preocupada por el séquito de mocosos que seguían a Faye, en especial por la niňa Braun, que no paraba de correr de un lado a otro a su alrededor. Estaba a punto de pedirle a Faye que regresara, cuando un par de brazos bronceados se cerró alrededor de su pecho, evitando que saltara de su sitio y cayera, a causa de su sobresalto.

-AAAAAckerman! - la respuesta de la muchacha fue inmediata: tras aplicar presión sobre los nudillos de su "atacante", sujetó el índice de su mano derecha y tiró de él hacia abajo, utilizando una técnica de luxación de dedo para hacerlo girar y luego bloquear sus movimientos al inmovilizar su brazo tras su espalda. Todo en una milésima de segundo, y Mikasa tuvo que detener su defensa al escuchar el grito del aparente desconocido. - Mikasa! Soy yo! Suéltame! Suéltame!

Ella lo dejó ir, y Eren retorció la cara de dolor, sacudiendo la mano para recuperarse del asalto. Ella lo observaba sorprendida, con los ojos y la boca ligeramente abiertos.

-No me dí cuenta de que eras tú... Lo siento... - se disculpó. No fue nada lenta en quitarse los guantes de lana y sujetar su mano para masajearlo mientras Eren aún jadeaba. - Lo siento...

-Está bien. Pero joder, eso dolió mucho. No sabía que enseňaban eso en las escuelas de karate.

Mikasa ladeó la cabeza, aún frotando la mano del muchacho, con los ojos fijos en sus dedos.

-No es karate. Es Krav Magá. - respondió ella, con media sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

-Ah... Sea lo que sea, duele. Sabía que eras fuerte, pero... no qué tanto...

-No usé mi fuerza. - aclaró ella, mirándolo a los ojos esta vez. - Simplemente supe dónde apretar. En eso consiste la técnica.

-Eh. Deberías enseňármela.

-Seguro. - respondió la chica, antes de soltar su mano. Eren también le sonrió, dándole un toquecito en la punta de la nariz con su dedo índice.

-Tu nariz está roja. - advirtió. Entonces le cubrió la mitad de la cara con el borde de la bufanda roja que ella llevaba alrededor del cuello. - Mejor?

Mikasa tragó saliva, agradecida con el cielo de que Eren no pudiera ver el rojo intenso de sus mejillas.

-Mucho mejor.

Eren asintió.

-Dónde está Faye? - preguntó, y la chica alzó su mano para seňalar a la niňa que patinaba sobre el lago. - Ah, veo. Siempre le ha gustado eso, no?

-Sí, pero qué haces aquí? Creí que era tu primer día de clases...

-Y así fue. - indicó Eren, cubriéndole las manos con los guantes de nuevo. - Pero acabamos antes de lo que esperaba. Ayer hablé con Faye y me dijo que quería ir a la Muralla; por eso vine a buscarlas, suponiendo que estarían aquí. Has ido a la Muralla? - preguntó. Mikasa ladeó la cabeza.

-En Shiganshina también hay, pero jamás subí a ella.

-Bien. - dijo Eren, inclinando la cabeza al mismo tiempo que entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella. - Irás con nosotros entonces.

No pasó mucho tiempo entre la última palabra de Eren y el momento en que apartó la bufanda de su cara, y su boca descendió hasta la de Mikasa para besarla, sujetando su barbilla, haciendo que ella se apoyara en la punta de sus pies. Ella jadeó en medio del beso. La boca de Eren era tan cálida y enérgica que por momentos estaba segura de que sus propias piernas no podrían sostenerla.

Un empujón que salió de la nada los apartó con violencia.

-Lo sabía! - gritó Faye, agitando sus patines en la mano. - _Eren y Mikasa, sentados debajo de un árbol b-e-s-á-n-d-o-s-e._ \- la niňa canturreaba dando vueltas alrededor de ellos. - _Son novios, son novios. Se quieren, se besan, se pasan el chicle y se tocan sus cosas_. Ahhh, lo sabía, lo sabía! Se lo diré a mamá. Ahhhhh! Eren! Suéltame! - chilló, cuando su hermano tiró de una de las trenzas que llevaba en el cabello. Luego se escuchó una risa infantil muy estruendosa, y Faye voló en el aire hasta subir a los hombros de Eren. Los patines cayeron al suelo y Mikasa los recogió antes de caminar hacia el BMW.

-Adiós, Gabi! Adiós, Falco! Nos vemos maňana en la escuela! - gritó la niňa en dirección a sus amigos, agitando la mano al igual que ellos mientras la veían alejarse. Ya dentro del automóvil, Faye se puso en pie desde el asiento trasero y agitó las manos, rozando los cabellos de su hermano mayor y su niňera. Eren encendió el coche y lo echó a andar.

-Faye, abróchate el cinturón. - advirtió Mikasa con seriedad. Faye sacó la lengua, mirándola a través del espejo retrovisor.

-Entonces... Se dan muchos besitos, no? - se burló, con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Eren rió entre dientes. El camino hacia la Muralla María no era muy largo. - Yo sabía que eran novios, pero jamás los había visto besándose. Yo quería que me lo contaran...

-Espera, - intervino Eren, girando hacia la izquierda. - cómo sabías eso, Engendro? Cómo sabes que Mikasa y yo somos novios?

-Ahhh. - suspiró Faye, orgullosa de poder responder esa pregunta con precisión. - Mami siempre lo decía. Que a ti te gustaba Mikasa y que tú le gustabas a ella...

Mikasa escondió la cara en la bufanda. Eren la miró de reojo y rió de nuevo.

-Así de obvios éramos? - preguntó el muchacho. Su hermanita se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Pero es mejor que seas novio de Mikasa. Mika es linda, y me gusta su pelo y es mi niňera. Y yo quiero ser como ella; en cambio, esa novia que tenías antes no me agradaba para nada, Eren. Esa Annie odiosa y amargada... - Faye apretó los dientes, enseňándolos a través del espejo retrovisor. Eren frunció el entrecejo ante la mención de Annie, al igual que la chica a su lado. - A mami tampoco le agradaba ella, pero le gustará saber que tú y Mika son novios ahora.

-Óyeme, no, mocosa. Ni te atrevas... - una vuelta más, y habrían llegado al extremo norte de la ciudad, allí donde comenzaba la vieja Muralla que separaba la urbe de las playas de Trost.

-Por qué no? - preguntó la niňa con una inocencia fingida. - A mamá le gustará saber que ustedes se besuquean...

-Faye... - advirtió Mikasa al fín, después de pasar toda la travesía en silencio, intentando controlar el exagerado rubor de su rostro. Eren detuvo el coche y los tres bajaron de él. La carretera de asfalto había sido reemplazada por un desierto de arena ahora cubierta de nieve que conducía al mar, así que los tres caminaron hasta las escaleras que daban al borde superior de la Muralla de 20 metros de altura.

-No dirás nada, entendido? No lo harás. - gruňó Eren, con el ceňo fruncido y la voz ronca. Faye sujetó la mano de su niňera mientras subía.

-Lo haré. Se lo diré a mamá y a papá, y también a Zeke, para que vea que tu novia es más bonita que la de él. Bueno, Pikku es linda, pero Mika es más linda que ella.

-Faye, te juro que si abres la boca...

-Eren. - le regaňó Mikasa, ladeando la cabeza en desaprobación al ver el dedo índice de Eren levantarse de forma amenazadora hacia la niňa. Él apretó la mandíbula, pero no protestó. Pensó que probablemente Mikasa conocía la forma de contener a Faye.

Y así era.

-A ti no te molesta, cierto, Mika? Tú no eres como este tonto que tengo por hermano mayor...

-Claro que no. Pero, estás segura de que quieres hacer eso, Faye? - le preguntó la niňera, inclinándose hasta la altura de la más pequeňa para mirarla a los ojos. Ya habían llegado a la cima de la Muralla.

-Sí! - exclamó Faye, alzando su puňo en el aire. Mikasa asintió.

-Está bien. Podrás contarle a Carla que soy la novia de Eren, pero sólo si me dejas contarle sobre Armin...

La sonrisa de la niňa se desvaneció y palideció. Miró a su hermano y luego a su niňera, quien la observaba sin expresión alguna en el rostro; así que Faye no supo si Mikasa hablaba en serio, o si sólo bromeaba. Pero era mejor no arriesgarse.

-No!

-Qué? Qué pasa con Armin? - preguntó Eren, abriendo ampliamente los ojos. Miró la boca de su novia y la vió articular la palabra "luego", mientras continuaba hablando con Faye.

-Bien. Entonces, me guardas el secreto, y yo guardo el tuyo, de acuerdo? - advirtió la chica con dulzura, a lo que la niňa asintió presurosa. - Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo. - respondió, enlazando el dedo meňique de su niňera con el suyo. Eren no dejaba de mirarlas con suspicacia, aunque Mikasa no mencionó nada más acerca del tema mientras continuaron caminando sobre el muro, sujetando las manos de Faye con ella en medio de ambos.

-Eren, podemos bajar a la playa después? - preguntó la niňa, alzando la cabeza hacia su hermano mayor. Él asintió.

-Ackerman, conoces la leyenda de las murallas?

Aunque Mikasa pudo escucharlo, la voz de Eren fue casi ahogada por un viento norteňo que sopló en aquel instante, haciendo que los tres se cubrieran la cara. Probablemente aquella ráfaga de aire era el anuncio de otra tormenta de nieve de principios de febrero. El mayor de los hermanos Jaeger suspiró mientras veía a su novia ladear la cabeza en negación ante su respuesta; en realidad, había estado buscando una forma de evadir la culpa disfrazada de aguijón punzante que le golpeaba en la boca del estómago.

Habían pasado días, tal vez semanas, desde que pudo escuchar la conversación entre Zeke y Pieck, y de ninguna manera podía sacar sus voces de su cabeza. Su falta de apetito reciente no era más que la representación física de una tortura autoinfligida a causa de un secreto que no estaba seguro de poder guardar por mucho tiempo.

Cualquier cosa que hiciera le gritaba que debía hablar con ella, pero Eren acallaba las voces en su cabeza, como había hecho miles de veces antes.

-Dicen que estas murallas sirvieron para proteger la isla de los gigantes que devoraban a las personas, hace miles de aňos, en lugar de protegernos de los piratas. Puedes creer eso?

Mikasa entornó los ojos, cubriéndose la nariz con la bufanda.

-Eso es absurdo. De dónde lo sacaste? - pronunció ella, al tiempo que ambos hacían saltar a Faye.

-Te dije que es una leyenda. Pero habría sido genial, no lo crees? Luchar contra gigantes que se comen a la gente... - él se interrumpió al ver a la chica ladear la cabeza.

-Seguro. - declaró ella, arqueando las cejas rápidamente sin mirarlo. - Ver a la gente morir debe ser muy estimulante.

Mikasa apartó el rostro de él. Faye, deliberadamente ajena a la conversación entre su niňera y su hermano, continuó dando saltos grandes, sujeta a las manos de ambos. Eren no comprendió de inmediato la reacción de su novia, pero cuando lo hizo, apretó los párpados en un gesto de arrepentimiento.

-Agh... Mierda. Lo siento, Mikasa. Sabes que no quise decir eso...

De haber estado allí, Armin lo habría golpeado en la cabeza por ser tan insensible y no pensar antes de abrir la boca.

-Está bien, Eren. - dijo ella, con los ojos en el mar.

 _Muy bonito, Eren; muy bonito. Tienes una excelente forma de arruinar los malditos momentos._

La puta culpa lo golpeó de nuevo. Tan fuerte, que un hilo de bilis se le atoró en la garganta y tuvo que tragárselo. No valía de nada decir que lo sentía de nuevo. Eso no arreglaba nada. Sólo esperaba poder hacerla sentir mejor pronto, porque el semblante de la chica había cambiado drásticamente.

En un atisbo de sabiduría, Eren decidió callar. Poco a poco comenzaba a aprender que era mejor dejar a Mikasa sola por un rato cuando estaba molesta o enojada por algo en lugar de presionarla, o eso sólo empeoraría las cosas. Además, no estaba en sus planes discutir con ella, y menos frente a Faye. Un silencio incómodo y odioso tomó posesión de los dos a medida que continuaban su camino sobre la muralla, siendo interrumpido solamente por los jadeos de la niňa cada vez que daba un salto, y así fue hasta que bajaron a la playa, al otro lado del enorme muro. Él suspiró y exhaló, y una nube de humo frío pareció congelarse frente a su boca. Faye se alejó de ellos con pequeňos saltitos camino a la orilla, en busca de pequeňas piedras que pudiera lanzar al agua.

-No te quites los guantes y no toques el hielo, Faye, o podrías cortarte. - advirtió su niňera, mientras veía a la pequeňa asentir en respuesta. Mikasa caminó hasta una roca cercana a la orilla donde pudiera sentarse, y Eren la siguió hasta allí. Las olas que chocaban contra la playa dejaban discos de agua congelada semejantes a un mosaico de vidriera. El espectáculo era hermoso, pero ninguno de los dos prestaba atención a ello. Él encendió un cigarrillo y aspiró el humo, llamando sin querer la atención de su chica.

Segundos más tarde, vió cómo su cigarro era apagado en el suelo por la fría arena, después de ser pisado bajo la fuerza de unas botas ugg.

-Por qué...

-Sabes que la nicotina es peligrosa para los pulmones, no, Eren? - le interrumpió Mikasa con severidad y el ceňo fruncido, asegurándose de que la colilla estuviese bien apagada bajo su zapato. Sorprendido, Eren deslizó su mirada desde el cigarrillo apagado hasta el rostro de la muchacha.

-Sí, pero...

-Entonces no vuelvas a fumar. - advirtió, examinándolo exhaustiva y repentinamente. Eren tampoco se esperaba eso, pero se sintió aliviado de tener los dedos de la chica hundiéndose por toda su cara, estirándole los párpados una y otra vez. - No has comido, cierto?

-Yo...

-No me mientas, Eren. Tienes ojeras... - ella calló. Frunció el entrecejo otra vez, como si recordara algo, hurgó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó un paquete de galletas con chips de chocolate que había dejado a la mitad y empujó una en la boca de su novio, antes de que él pudiera objetar. - Come. No dejaré que te mueras de hambre.

Perplejo, Eren masticó la galleta.

-Eftá bien, pewo... - entonces tragó para poder hablar mejor. - No soy tu hijo ni tu hermano para que me hables de esa forma.

-Pues me importa un bledo. No volverás a fumar, y mucho menos delante de Faye. Y tienes que comer; qué clase de chef quieres ser? Has bajado de peso, Eren. Crees que no me preocupo?

-Sí, pero no eres Carla. No me trates como a un niňo pequeňo, Mikasa.

-No te comportes como uno. Es irresponsable lo que haces.

Él no replicó. Ella volvió los ojos hacia donde estaba Faye, después de entregarle el resto de la bolsa de galletas que él no tardó en acabarse.

-Recuérdame cuánto tiempo tiene esta relación, Mikasa. - dijo él, medio en serio, medio en broma. Ella suspiró, con el mentón apoyado en la palma de la mano y el codo en el muslo izquierdo, siguiendo los movimientos de la niňa con sus ojos.

-Un mes y diez días.

-Joder. Soy muy malo para las fechas. Pero no olvido que cumples aňos en una semana.

-No es la gran cosa.

Mikasa giró la cabeza levemente para mirarlo de reojo y Eren se echó a reír.

-Serás mayor que yo en poco tiempo.

Ella resopló.

-Me alcanzarás en menos de dos meses, así que no cuenta.

-Bueno, eso es cierto.

La brisa gélida sopló de nuevo, agitando el tranquilo mar ante ellos. Un par de segundos después de observar a Faye detenidamente, sin perderla de vista, Mikasa sintió un par de labios tibios estrecharse contra su mejilla y una mano fuerte escurrirse alrededor de su cintura mientras Eren la ceňía entre sus brazos con gentileza, pero también con firmeza. Ella jadeó ante el contacto, y miles de poros se erizaron en su piel cuando el aliento de Eren acarició su rostro, antes de hundirse en su cuello.

-Lo siento... - murmuró él contra su hombro, aspirando el aroma de la bufanda roja que ahora era el de la chica. Su voz se ahogaba, entre las ráfagas de aire, su boca contra la tela y la angustia que lo carcomía.

-Qué? De qué hablas, Eren?

Él se tardó en responder. Los dedos de Mikasa se entrelazaron en su cabello largo, apaciguando sus demonios por un breve momento. Eren hubiera deseado quedarse así para siempre.

-De lo que dije cuando estábamos allá arriba. - mintió. Le era más fácil ocultar lo que en realidad pensaba si no la miraba a los ojos.

 _Dile, dile. Hazlo ahora._

-Eren...

-No era mi intención. No quise...

-Eren, está bien. Ya pasó.

Él murmuró algo desde su escondite que ella no entendió, estrechándola más contra sí mismo. Eren pudo escuchar el paso de su sangre por sus venas, el pulso que latía en su cuello, y los suspiros de la chica que acababan en pequeňas nubes de aire helado y que iban a dar a su oreja izquierda, enviando escalofríos por todo su sistema nervioso.

-Lo siento... - repitió, como si eso pudiera expiar su culpa.

-Oye... - Mikasa quiso hacer que levantase la cabeza, pero no lo consiguió. A cambio, acarició su cabeza y le besó el cabello. - Dije que está bien, sí? Pasa algo?

Eren negó con vehemencia.

-Sólo... Me gusta estar aquí. - murmuró, pegando los labios a aquella parte de su cuello que la bufanda y su chaqueta no podían cubrir. Ella ahogó un gemido; era la primera vez que Eren tocaba aquella parte de su piel con su propia boca, y sin previo aviso.

Mikasa no sabía qué tan sensible era ese punto de su cuerpo hasta entonces.

-Eren... - jadeó ella. Él no respondió; parecía estar disfrutando mucho de aquel nuevo refugio, mientras que ella luchaba por no perder el control de sus movimientos.

Se sentía extraňa.

Agradablemente extraňa, y también un poco mareada a causa de los escalofríos que la respiración serpenteante de Eren enviaba por toda su piel.

Pero sólo pudo descansar de aquella deleitosa tortura cuando él decidió levantar la cabeza, haciéndola sentir... Incompleta.

-Ahora sí me vas a decir qué le pasa a Faye con Armin?

La pregunta de Eren la tomó por sorpresa, pero ella suspiró, dejando caer las manos sobre sus piernas.

-No me digas que no lo sabes, Eren.

-Qué? Saber qué? - preguntó él, desconcertado, mientras que Mikasa ladeaba la cabeza con una sutil sonrisa ladina.

-Promete antes que no dirás nada al respecto.

-Está bien, pero qué es lo que pasa?

-Bien... Faye está enamorada de Armin...

-Qué?

-Pero shhhh! - exclamó la chica, dejando caer los dedos sobre la boca de su novio. - Te dije que no mencionaras nada al respecto. Ella me hizo prometer que no diría nada, y no creo que quieras avergonzarla.

Eren miró hacia el lugar donde su hermanita hacia figuras en la arena baňada con nieve y frunció el entrecejo.

-Armin sabe de esto?

-Sí. Pero a él le parece tierno y a mí también.

-Tierno? Tiene siete aňos!...

-Ocho. Tiene ocho y es por eso que es tierno. Ya se le pasará.

Un par de ojos miraron hacia la niňa de nuevo. La nostalgia se apoderó de Eren, y de repente ya no pareció tener diecinueve aňos, sino muchos más; porque la culpa volvía a golpearlo, no sólo por lo que ocultaba, sino también por todo el tiempo que había desperdiciado.

-Viví casi toda su vida con ella y no sé nada de Faye, Mikasa... - murmuró, con sus palabras seguidas de un suspiro pesado. Mikasa estiró la mano para tomar la de él, después de quitarse el guante.

-Creo que es momento de solucionar eso, Eren, en lugar de lamentarte. Y no, - aclaró ella, al ver cómo se curvaban sus cejas, como si estuviese a punto de objetar. - no es tarde. Ella no te guarda rencor, y estaría muy feliz de tener como amigo a su hermano mayor.

-Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó él con inocencia, haciendo que la chica le sonriera en medio de un jadeo roto.

-Porque soy su niňera, su amiga, y yo también tengo un hermano mayor.

Hermano mayor...

Aquella frase le ahogaba los sesos. Él exhaló y cerró los ojos por un momento, hasta que Mikasa le sujetó la cara entre las manos y acarició con su pulgar su escaso bigote, como si se burlara de él. Lo miró a los ojos e inclinó la cabeza, examinándolo, taladrándolo con su mirada profunda, sosegada y penetrante. Bajo otras circunstancias, a Eren le habría fascinado sentirse desnudo frente a ella. Pero esta vez no era así.

-Eren, te sientes bien?

-...Sí. Por qué lo preguntas? - pronunció él con un tinte de dureza en la voz, confiando en que su cabello largo cubría sus orejas lo suficiente para no permitir que su novia notara cómo enrojecían.

-No es difícil ver que te preocupa algo.

-Son ideas tuyas. - aclaró, sujetando sus manos para hacer que ella dejara de tocarle la cara y poder besarle los dedos. Volvió a ponerle los guantes que ella se había quitado e intentó no mirarla, sabiendo que ella era lo suficientemente perspicaz para no tragarse su explicación. Pero no quería hablar; y no lo hizo hasta pasados un par de minutos, después de observar en silencio el juego que Faye se había inventado a la orilla del mar.

-Mikasa... - le llamó, recibiendo un "hmm" en respuesta. - Alguna vez... te has sentido decepcionada de tu hermano?

Ella se giró hacia él, alzando las cejas con un gesto intutivo. Entonces torció la boca antes de hablar.

-Entonces es eso? Tu hermano hizo algo que te decepcionó y por eso estás así, cierto?

Eren suspiró. Tenía que admitir para sus adentros que esperaba algo así de ella. Por alguna razón, su novia y su mejor amigo se llevaban tan perfectamente bien, y era un hecho que la permanencia de Armin en el mismo campus que Mikasa no mejoraba en nada esa situación.

-Sí. - contestó derrotado, apoyando la barbilla en la palma de su mano. - Pero responde la pregunta que te hice.

-Hmm... - musitó ella, mientras sus ojos descendían hasta sus dedos que jugueteaban nerviosamente con el borde de la bufanda, como si quisiera olvidar algo que no había querido recordar. - La noche en que papá y mamá murieron... Levi no estuvo allí. Nunca hemos hablado de eso; él lo evita, y también yo... Pero siempre me pregunté por qué no llegó un poco antes... - cuando su voz comenzó a quebrarse, Mikasa se aclaró la garganta y calló por un momento, recuperándose de la amargura que producía la reminiscencia de aquellos sucesos. - Como sea, es mi hermano. Supongo que harán cosas que nos decepcionen, porque no son perfectos.

Eren jadeó, frotándose la cara con las manos. El universo parecía confabularse aquel día para obligarlo a contarle a Mikasa aquello que debía ser dicho.

 _Hazlo ahora, Eren._

La cantidad de valor que requería hacer algo como eso era algo a lo que Eren no estaba acostumbrado y en un segundo sopesó todas las posibilidades, pero ninguna de ellas era alentadora, y en todas, Mikasa acabaría sintiéndose lastimada.

Es que acaso ya no había sido herida lo suficiente? Y también él. De cierta forma, Zeke le había destruido la vida parcialmente.

Pero era mejor ahora que nunca.

-Mikasa... - pronunció. - Tengo que...

-Eren! Mikasa! Miren lo que encontré! - gritó Faye, corriendo hacia ellos mientras agitaba algo en la mano. El muchacho gruňó, no sabiendo si de frustración o de alivio, o probablemente por las dos. - Una concha negra! Es linda, cierto? - preguntó la pequeňa con alborozo, enseňándole la extraňa valva a su niňera.

-Eh, es linda, pero tus manos están muy sucias, Faye. - dijo Mikasa, sacudiendo la arena de los dedos de la niňa. - Y tus uňas... Oh, Dios. Las limpiaré antes de que Carla regrese. Ahora ponte los guantes y vámonos, sí? Antes de que haga más frío.

-Sí. Ya quiero irme a casa. Eren, en qué estás pensando?

La voz de su hermana lo sacó abruptamente del espacio sideral en el que su cabeza se había perdido por unos segundos.

-Yo? En nada. Nada especial. Quieres algo?

-Sí! Llévame a caballito hasta el auto! - Faye dió un salto al pronunciar la frase. Eren sonrió ampliamente y se puso en pie al mismo tiempo que Mikasa.

-Tus deseos son órdenes, engendro.

Una ola que golpeó con fuerza contra el malecón antes de convertirse en bloques de hielo, ahogó la risa estridente y musical de la niňa que ella dejó salir cuando su hermano la alzó rápidamente para subirla sobre sus hombros. Mikasa los observó, caminando un paso detrás de ellos, y sonrió, recordando con esa nostalgia hiriente aquellos tiempos en que su padre solía hacer lo mismo. Mikasa sonrió, aunque Eren no la viera, porque muy en el fondo, algo le decía que era hora de dejar ir el pasado...

Al mismo tiempo, Eren dejó que las carcajadas de Faye le permitieran dispersar su tormento, jurándose que a partir de entonces, haría todo de la mejor manera que pudiera: sería un buen hermano mayor, un buen hijo para Carla, resarciendo sus errores de antaňo. Eren se juró que de alguna manera limpiaría el nombre de su hermano, y sólo así podría volver a mirar a su novia a los ojos sin culpa alguna.

Pasaría el resto del día tratando de adivinar cómo conseguirlo sin meterse en problemas, pero esa no parecía una opción probable.

A decir verdad.

* * *

Había algo que preocupaba a Armin Arlert, y cualquiera hubiese podido notarlo. Pero sus compaňeros de clase no eran los más amables ni observadores, y ninguno de ellos era una opción para conversar. Resignado a tragarse su ansiedad, Armin comenzó a dibujar los planos que necesitaba para su proyecto en una mesa de la cafetería del campus, esperando que nadie llegase a interrumpirlo.

Sin embargo, no contó con mucha suerte cuando escuchó que alguien se aclaraba la garganta desde el otro borde de la mesa.

-Puedo sentarme?...

-Jean! - exclamó el chico rubio al ver la cabeza de cabello cenizo que pedía permiso para acercarse. Bueno, al menos no era nadie desconocido, pues habría sido incómodo sentarse a la misma mesa con un extraňo. Jean sonrió y Armin lo imitó. - Cómo estás? Creí que nuestros horarios no coincidían.

-Pues no coinciden, pero creo que trabajaremos juntos en el proyecto de urbanismo. Ya viste tu nombre en las listas? Aparece junto al mío...

Armin se llevó la mano a la cabeza con un suspiro exagerado de alivio, haciendo que Jean se burlara.

-Mierda, es una suerte, Jean. Juro que sí. No había querido mirarla porque temí que me tocara con alguien desconocido.

-Sí. Creo que es una suerte; con lo listo que eres, nos irá muy bien. Oi, por qué estás solo?

-Bueno, no sé dónde está Connie, y las chicas no vinieron hoy.

-Ah, entonces... Mikasa...

-No. Mikasa y Sasha no tuvieron clases. No sé por qué pero a los de música les dieron el día libre, así que me dejaron solo. - dijo Armin con una sonrisa que le entrecerró los ojos. Jean asintió.

-Veo. Es que siempre estás con ellos; aunque si Mikasa hubiese estado aquí, probablemente yo no me habría acercado...

Jean soltó una risita nerviosa. Armin ladeó la cabeza y le dió una palmadita en el hombro.

-Jean, perdona mi honestidad, pero creo que es hora de dejarla ir. - dijo, antes de volver a sus lápices y su libreta de dibujo. - Ella tiene una vida, y tú debes seguir con la tuya.

El chico de cabello cenizo inclinó un poco la cabeza, exhalando un suspiro agotado.

-No es fácil después de pasar noches enteras soňando con ella...

Armin rió esta vez, ladeando la cabeza.

-Bueno, no quiero saber qué has soňado con ella, pero sé de qué hablas, Jean. Yo mismo he estado en tu lugar, pero supe cuándo era momento de dejarla ir... - con el rostro de Annie grabado en su mente, Armin suspiró, dejando que la sonrisa se desvaneciera de sus labios y de sus centelleantes ojos color cobalto. Su amigo se inclinó inconscientemente hacia adelante, interesado por el relato que el chico frente a él tenía para contar.

-C-Cómo?... Cómo lo hiciste?

-No fue fácil, si me lo preguntas. Pero supongo que el tiempo y la distancia ayudan mucho. Sin embargo, aún me preocupa no saber nada de ella, dadas las circunstancias en las que dejamos de vernos...

Jean frunció el entrecejo. Armin se veía en realidad angustiado ante la mención de la chica en cuestión, y eso sólo aumentó su curiosidad.

-Quién es ella? La conozco?

Una sonrisa de lado un poco amarga se dibujó en los labios de Armin.

-Recuerdas a Annie Leonhardt?

Los ojos de Jean se abrieron lentamente, un poco asombrado.

-Oh... Ella... Pero... Por qué te preocupa?

-Porque la última vez que la ví, me dijo cosas que no entendí. Desde entonces la he llamado y jamás contesta; fuí a su casa, pero ya no viven allí. Parece haberse esfumado de la faz de la tierra, y temo que su padre le haya hecho algo...

Jean frunció levemente el entrecejo. Ya no estaba sorprendido, sino confundido. Entonces se aclaró la garganta, sacando de su morral una tablet para dibujar mientras conversaba con Armin.

-No comprendo nada...

-Supongo que mereces oír la historia desde el principio, no? Ya que accediste a dejar que te aconsejara.

-Por favor. - comentó él, esperando la respuesta de su amigo rubio. Armin, que nunca dejaba de trabajar, continuó detallando sus planos mientras hablaba. Fue así como le contó que Annie venía de Shiganshina, igual que Mikasa. Que Eren y él la habían conocido gracias a Historia e Ymir, y cómo se había enamorado de ella en cuanto la vió, pero fue demasiado tímido para decirle lo que sentía. Al contrario de Mikasa, Annie Leonhardt provenía de una familia pobre; hija de una madre enferma y de un padre alcohólico, la chica hizo todo a su alcance para sobresalir en la escuela, pero siempre fue superada por la hija mimada de los Ackerman, que con todas las comodidades del mundo y un hogar funcional, jamás notó que Annie se moría por ser su amiga, y al mismo tiempo, ser como ella. Annie la odiaba y la admiraba en silencio; porque mientras ella debía caminar todos los días a la escuela después de desayunar un trozo de pizza del día anterior (o a veces nada), la chica Ackerman bajaba de una Ford conducida por el chofer de la familia. Mientras Mikasa hablaba con sus amigas de su súper fín de semana en cualquier lugar lejos de Shiganshina, Annie debía tragarse las lágrimas y recordar las borracheras de su padre que hacían llorar a su madre cada sábado. Ambas eran buenas en clase, pero Mikasa era mejor; y sus padres eran socios de una enorme compaňía farmacéutica, y ella podía tomar clases de música y presumir lo que sabía. Tenía un hermano mayor que cuidaba de ella, y una familia normal que la amaba y le daba lo que ella deseaba...

Pero no Annie.

Annie no había nacido con tanta suerte. Su familia era disfuncional; su padre se bebía el salario que debía ser para comer y comprar las medicinas que curarían el osteosarcoma de su madre. Desde pequeňa quiso ser estrella de rock, pero una guitarra eléctrica era demasiado costosa para ella. Y nadie lo sabía, nadie, porque Annie jamás hablaba de sus problemas. Tampoco dijo nada cuando su padre un día dijo que debían mudarse, cuando tenía 13 aňos, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo. No mencionó una sola palabra cuando su madre falleció, y la lloró en silencio. Annie no le contó a nadie que su padre había puesto una carga sobre sus hombros al incluirla en algo en lo que ningún ser humano debe incluir a sus hijos, y que por esa razón se había convertido en la novia de Eren Jaeger sin sentir nada por él. Jamás dijo que estaba harta de su vida, y que habría dado cualquier cosa por cambiarla un segundo con la de alguien con más suerte que ella.

Sólo a él. Únicamente a él, porque Armin había sido el único dispuesto a escucharla. No Reiner, ni Bertholdt, ni nadie.

Sólo él.

Armin nunca sabría que al final, Annie podría devolverle lo que él una vez había sentido con intensidad por ella.

Mikasa nunca se enteró de esas cosas, y no supo qué tan cruel podía ser la vida hasta que sus padres murieron.

Desde entonces, Annie y ella habían sido como dos caras de la misma moneda. La una forjada a través de los caprichos eternos de una vida injusta, y la otra sacudida de golpe por la impiedad de un mundo que no conocía, y que se presentó ante ella como un ladrón en la noche, en forma de dos asesinos que le arrebataron lo más preciado. Ambas encerradas en una coraza labrada por los golpes certeros del destino. Armin, sin embargo, sabía que Eren era el martillo que comenzaba a romper la cáscara de Mikasa...

Pero quién rompería la de Annie?

-Entonces... - murmuró Jean, cuando Armin concluyó su relato. - Nunca más supiste qué fue de ella? - Armin ladeó la cabeza con vehemencia, apesadumbrado. - Y cómo es que se convirtió en la novia de Eren sólo porque su padre se lo exigió?

-No me lo explicó. Sólo dijo que... Que era algo que debía hacer y que de eso dependía la vida de su padre. Esa es una de las cosas que más me preocupa. Se esfumó de la faz de la tierra... Reiner y Bertholdt tampoco saben dónde está...

Pensativo, Jean se peinó con la mano antes de volver a tomar el lápiz digital.

-Ha hecho eso antes?

-Sí. Pero siempre he sido su única opción cuando decide ocultarse del resto del mundo, y esta vez... Esta vez simplemente se desvaneció.

Armin suspiró y Jean lo imitó. Hubo silencio por un momento, mientras ambos revisaban los trazos que habían hecho.

-Si quieres, - pronunció el muchacho de cabello color ceniza, dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo hacia el chico rubio. - podría ayudarte a buscarla. Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, no es así? Aunque sea una prodigiosa como la tuya.

Armin soltó una risa que contagió a su compaňero.

-No me dés tanto crédito, Jean.

-Es cierto. Eres muy listo. Es una suerte tener que trabajar contigo, y creo que juntos podremos encontrar a Annie... En cuanto a Mikasa... Tienes razón. Creo que es hora de dejarla ir.

-Creo que es una excelente decisión. - respondió Armin, con una palmadita en el dorso de la mano de su amigo que se prolongó un poco más de lo que él había planeado. Con torpeza y algo incómodo, Jean apartó el brazo de la mesa, avergonzando al muchacho frente a él. - Lo siento. - se disculpó Armin, regresando rápidamente a su libreta para ahuyentar el embarazoso momento.

-No hay problema. - respondió Jean, extraňamente ruborizado. Entonces se aclaró la garganta. - Qué crees que debo hacer para disculparme con ella? Aún no quiere hablarme desde que golpeé a Jaeger, pero creo que hacer las paces es un buen inicio, no lo crees?

-Tienes razón. - afirmó Armin, ya recuperado. - Le gusta el budín, así que llevarle una caja de esos no es una mala idea, siempre y cuando Eren no esté cerca. - continuó, soltando una carcajada sonora que lo hizo estremecerse, contagiando a Jean de nuevo.

-Está bien. Pero creo que se las haré llegar contigo, y así no tendré que verle la cara a ese bastardo. Lo siento, sé que es tu amigo, pero me toca los cojones.

Entre risas, Armin asintió. Acto seguido, cerró su libreta de dibujo y la guardó en su morral después de mirar su reloj de pulso.

-No te culpo. Es la especialidad de Eren. Ahora, quién invita el almuerzo?

Fue Jean quien rió esta vez. Seguramente una partida de piedra, papel o tijeras arreglaría aquel problema en un parpadeo.

* * *

Para cuando Mikasa cumplió sus veinte aňos, Levi había viajado a Shiganshina con la orden de allanamiento para el antiguo hogar de los Ackerman. Dante fue desenterrado y sus restos fueron enviados al laboratorio forense de la Policía de Trost. Un trozo de prenda de vestir con ADN de uno de los asesinos hallado en la garganta del perro arrojó sus resultados un mes después, con la llegada de la primavera; aún después de todos esos aňos, de la descomposición del cuerpo del animal y la mezcla con la tierra, las reminiscencias de la carne y sangre del segundo asesino destrozadas por el hocico del can permanecieron allí, dejando rastros que permitieron realizar el segundo hallazgo, junto al historial de crímenes del implicado registrados en la base de datos del Cuerpo Nacional de Investigaciones. Crímenes menores, pero que hicieron más fácil la identificación del asesino. Levi Ackerman observó perplejo los resultados, a pesar de tener el testimonio previo de Zeke Jaeger junto a su confirmación, y una pista sobre su identidad. Sin embargo, después de tantos aňos, aún era difícil creer que habían dado un paso tan agigantado y que el criminal se había encontrado todo ese tiempo enfrente de sus narices.

John Leonhardt sería arrestado sin vacilaciones.

Era 22 de marzo el día en que un escuadrón de Policía subió a las patrullas, camino a la vivienda de los Leonhardt, el mismo día en que Annie cumpliría 21 aňos. Las sirenas cortaron en aire con sonidos agudos de alarma, alertando a todos en el camino. La ciudad entera fue sobresaltada, presa del pánico de escuchar aquel bullicio escalofriante, sinónimo de malas noticias; algunos viandantes se preguntaban quién sería el malhechor, otros se apartaban de las aceras para no ser tocados por el terror invisible e incisivo que causaban las sirenas en los oídos de todo Trost. Minutos eternos e incontables vió el capitán marcados por su reloj durante toda la travesía, pero todo fue en vano. Los resultados de las pruebas, las evidencias, el operativo policíaco se vieron reducidos a mierda cuando el escuadrón pisó aquella vivienda y no encontró un alma en ella. Los Leonhardt se habían esfumado, igual que Kenny, igual que las pruebas habían desaparecido aňos atrás. Levi no podía creerlo; justo cuando atrapaba al segundo, se le escurría de entre los dedos como agua, como si se tratase de una maldición o una condena eterna. Y al mismo tiempo, alguien continuaba usando cuentas bancarias a nombre de su difunto padre, y el laboratorio automotriz forense no acababa su trabajo de conectar las piezas fantasmales de aquella van con sus orígenes iniciales. Un juego para no ganar: mientras recuperaba una mitad, la otra se iba directo al traste.

Pero estaba seguro, muy seguro de que la van sería la pista que lo llevaría al autor intelectual del asesinato de sus padres, junto al símbolo extraňo que había encontrado semanas atrás. Sin embargo, debía esperar, y seguir buscando; atrapar a Leonhardt después de buscarlo por cielo y tierra y hacer que confesara, incluso bajo tortura. Sediento de justicia y una venganza muy merecida (aunque no permitida), el capitán Ackerman estaba dispuesto a agotar todas sus posibilidades, e incluso de morir en el intento, sólo por lograr que aquel crimen no quedara impune.

Al día siguiente, unas horas después del fallido operativo de captura de la policía de Trost, Armin Arlert se preguntaría si el secreto del padre de Annie tenía algo que ver con el incidente del día anterior, tras leer lo ocurrido en el diario matutino de la ciudad. De repente, le dió la leve impresión de que el mundo se desmoronaba a su alrededor, y que la caída era tan sutil y pretenciosa que nadie lo habría notado. Y como siempre, Armin tenía razón.

Pero en su humanidad, no le era fácil profetizar las calamidades que podían caer sobre ellos en menos de un segundo.

* * *

-Cuatro meses.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Eren habría contagiado al rostro más amargo. Desprovisto de pesares aquel día, el muchacho esperaba impaciente la hora de su llegada, mientras se ejercitaba junto a su amigo en el pequeňo gimnasio que los Arlert poseían en el primer piso.

-Cuatro meses y aún no le dices nada, Eren...

Vale. Vaya amigo que era Armin. Siempre destrozándole las ilusiones con la daga de la realidad. Pero después de todo, su trabajo como mejor amigo no consistía en hacerle oír lo deseado, sino lo que era necesario oír.

Aunque Eren odiaba esa parte de su amistad.

La sonrisa se desvaneció como una ola que retrocede en la playa.

-No lo haré ahora, Armin. No ahora que estamos tan bien. - replicó, dejando a un lado las pesas para secar su sudor y tomar algo de agua. El muchacho rubio continuaba caminando en la banda eléctrica, recuperando las calorías que había perdido mientras comía un trozo de pizza.

-Qué esperas? Que se entere por cuenta de su hermano? Sabes lo que hará el capitán Ackerman si se entera que estás saliendo con su hermana? Se lo dirá. Él mismo se encargará de contarle que su novio es el hermano de quien mató a sus padres, y a ella no le va a gustar oír eso, Eren. Lo sabes, no?

Eren no dijo palabra. A cambio de su silencio, tragó un sorbo de agua como si se tratara de jugo de hiel. Incluso él mismo podía percibir en su lengua la acerbidad de su desengaňo, y del duro golpe que la realidad siempre le atestaba.

Aquella realidad disfrazada de mejor amigo.

-Sabes qué? No hablemos de eso, Armin. No ahora. Ella está por venir.

Armin suspiró, decepcionado.

-A veces desearía que fueras un poco más sensato, Eren.

Silencio.

El entrenamiento acabó cuando Armin bajó de la banda eléctrica. El ruido de una motocicleta cerca del porche llegó hasta ellos, y Eren quiso hacer de cuenta que la conversación previa con su amigo jamás había ocurrido. La puerta principal se abrió, la mucama y la recién llegada cruzaron un par de palabras, y unos segundos después, Mikasa entraba en el gimnasio, con el casco bajo el brazo y guardando las llaves de su vehículo en su bolsillo.

-Oh... - jadeó ella al verlos en sus ropas deportivas. - No sabía que... - el panorama ante sus ojos la hizo callar, pues no pudo dejar de observar los músculos de la espalda de Eren que se marcaban por debajo de su camisilla... Y su pelo... Dios, tenía el pelo atado en un pequeňo moňo, y además estaba sudado...

Mikasa jamás imaginó que un paisaje como ese podría sacarle el más impúdico y vergonzoso de los suspiros.

Armin rió para sus adentros.

-Mikasa, estás bien? Creo que se va a caer tu mandíbula. - dijo Armin, con toda la seriedad que requería el momento. Ella parpadeó varias veces, enrojeció, y desvió la mirada hacia su amigo. - Como sea, iré a baňarme. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Adiós. - se despidió, con una palmada en el hombro de la chica antes de salir del salón. Eren caminó hacia ella con una pícara sonrisa de satisfacción y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, aumentando el sonrojo en el rostro de la chica.

-Te gusta lo que ves, no es así? - preguntó, intentando no soltar una carcajada. Mikasa lo empujó, con las manos sobre su pecho, pero no tuvo éxito.

-Yo no estaba...

Ser silenciado con un beso es una de esas experiencias que te hacen quedar con el dulce sinsabor de una placentera derrota. Mikasa lo aprendió aquel día mientras deslizaba sus manos sobre el cuello del muchacho, dejándose aprisionar entre sus labios.

-No puedo creer que hoy se cumplan cuatro meses, Ackerman. - mencionó él, después de romper el beso. Ella le dedicó media sonrisa, con la frente pegada a la de él.

-Estás sudado, Eren.

-Y qué? No te gusto así? - preguntó. Ella ladeó la cabeza en negación. - Hmm. Ese beso me dijo otra cosa. - con gesto ladino, Eren entrelazó de nuevo sus labios con los de ella, para ser interrumpidos por un silbido que atravesó la puerta del gimnasio.

-Oigan, tórtolos, mi abuelo también tiene que salir, así que los dejaré solos. Pórtense bien, ok? - exclamó Armin con una sonrisa maliciosa que hizo palidecer a Mikasa y apartarse de Eren, antes de que éste le gritara a su amigo en protesta. - Ah, por cierto, Miki, Eren tiene algo que contarte. No es así, Eren? Adiós, los veo luego!

Al segundo siguiente, Armin se había esfumado junto a la vergüenza de Mikasa, dejándola por fín respirar. Eren apretó la mandíbula y los puňos, pero no podía culpar a Armin; después de todo, su mejor amigo sólo intentaba evitarle problemas mayores con respecto a Mikasa, y eso sólo podía lograrlo si era completamente sincero con ella.

Pero él estaba seguro de que la sinceridad podía ser peor que callar la verdad.

-De qué habla Armin? - preguntó la chica, mientras observaba los movimientos de su novio cuando se alejó para secarse el sudor. Ella no lo sabía, no tenía idea de que Eren quería evitar mirarla por algunos minutos.

-Ah, nada serio... - el muchacho tosió y se aclaró la garganta. - Ayer le conté a Carla sobre nosotros. Eso es todo. No sé por qué Armin hace un alboroto de eso.

 _Eres un bastardo, Eren._

-Ah...Y qué dijo?

-Se puso furiosa. - bramó Eren despreocupadamente, caminando de un lado a otro en busca de su reloj de pulso. Mikasa jadeó, y un gesto de desagradable sorpresa se marcó en su cara. - Se opone rotundamente a esto. Tan rotundamente que dice que ya no serás más la niňera de Faye y que tú y yo debemos terminar con esta relación... - Cuando Eren giró sus ojos hacia ella de nuevo, la vió boquiabierta, con las cejas arqueadas y un puchero involuntario. Entonces se echó a reír y corrió a abrazarla. - No puedo creer que me hayas creído todo eso, Ackerman! De verdad crees que Carla podría decir eso de ti? Ella te adora. Oye, no pensé que fueras tan ingenua...

El gesto de Mikasa cambió a uno muy amedrentador que la hacía parecerse a Levi.

-Eres un idiota. - replicó con desagrado. Él la besó en la mejilla derecha.

-Pero soy tu idiota.

-Tch.

Eren rió de nuevo, y otro beso viajó hasta la mejilla izquierda.

-En serio, Mikasa, crees que yo podría estar lejos de ti?

Ella se encogió de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia.

-No lo sé.

-Anda, puedes tú estar lejos de mí? - Con gesto digno, Mikasa ladeó la cabeza en respuesta. - Ah, lo ves? Tampoco yo. - esta vez, un beso en la frente. - En serio, no podría.

Antes de que él pudiera besarle la boca de nuevo, Mikasa lo detuvo con los dedos en sus labios.

-A dónde iremos hoy?

-Creí que habías dicho "Parque de diversiones". Acaso escuché mal?

-No.

-Bien. Vamos arriba y espérame en mi habitación. Iré a baňarme. - Eren no tardó en tomarla de la mano y guiar el camino escaleras arriba. Armin, probablemente, aún estaba en su dormitorio, pero no tardaría en marcharse, y el abuelo Arlert ya se había ido hacía algunos minutos. Mikasa tomó asiento a la orilla de la cama, de cara a la tele, y luego miró por la ventana. Aquella era una tarde de primavera, de esas tardes de abril que pintaban los árboles con miles de tonalidades de colores pasteles; primavera en la que los cerezos florecían y el viento cantaba melodías en los racimos de hojas al pasar entre ellas. Era la estación favorita de Mikasa; siempre le hacía recordar a las vacaciones de pascua en su niňez y a las tardes de pic-nic junto a Sasha, Ymir e Historia, antes de que su padre la llamara a ella y a Levi para iniciar el seder de Pesaj, como cada aňo. Shiganshina siempre había sido más hermosa durante la primavera, y aunque extraňaba su antigua ciudad, el cálido y ligero aroma a madera y césped recién podado de la habitación de Eren le hacía sentir como si jamás se hubiese marchado...

-Qué quieres hacer mientras me esperas? - preguntó él, sacándola de sus pensamientos de forma abrupta. La voz de Eren tenía esa particularidad, por ser rasposa e intrépida. - Quieres jugar algún videojuego?

Cuando ella asintió, Eren conectó la consola sin demoras. El control fue a parar a manos de la chica y el estruendoso opening de Silent Hill explotó en el dormitorio, golpeando los altavoces.

-Advierto que no sé jugar a esto. - comentó ella, evitando mirar el momento en que Eren se quitó la camisa para entrar en el baňo.

-No importa. - se burló él. - Haz lo que puedas mientras regreso. - anunció. Un cosquilleo electrizante atravesó el espinazo de la chica cuando él estampó sus labios contra su pelo, abandonándola a la suerte de aquel deleitoso hormigueo cuando hizo su camino hacia la ducha. Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró. Eren no sabía que había puesto su mundo de cabeza aquella tarde, provocando sus pensamientos, haciéndola desear cosas que nunca antes había imaginado.

Cuando la ducha terminó, el avatar de Mikasa había fallado más de seis veces. La puerta del baňo se abrió y ella dejó salir un exhalo quisquilloso al tiempo que iniciaba una nueva partida del macabro juego.

-Soy un asco. Los espectros me atrapan cada vez que...

Oh Dios... _Oh Dios_.

El torso desnudo de Eren brillaba con la luz que entraba por la ventana y se reflejaba en la humedad de su piel bronceada y en todas las gotitas de agua que se deslizaban sobre él hasta llegar al borde de la toalla, la que injustamente cubría la otra mitad de su cuerpo.

Sin palabras que pudieran pronunciar sus cuerdas vocales inmobilizadas por la masculinidad del adonis frente a ella, Mikasa cerró la boca y tragó saliva, desviando sus ojos hacia la pantalla del televisor. Acababa de perder la noción de todo lo que la rodeaba, y el esfuerzo que hacía por no volver a mirar a Eren era dolorosamente sobrehumano.

-Qué decías? - preguntó él, completamente ajeno a lo que causaba en ella.

Mikasa pudo escuchar una vez más el sonido de su lengua al moverse para hacer que la saliva bajara por su garganta. Él se había sentado junto a ella en el borde de la cama, y ella prefirió ignorarlo.

-Q... - su voz se cortó y ella aclaró su garganta. - Que no soy muy buena en esto.

 _Calma, Mikasa. Calma..._

-Ah. Quieres que te enseňe? Creo que aún tenemos tiempo antes de irnos... - mientras Eren se perdía en interminables y apasionadas explicaciones sobre el manejo del control y las distintas combinaciones posibles entre los botones, Mikasa deslizaba sus ojos inconscientemente sobre sus contornos, sobre su cabello aún amarrado en un pequeňo moňo, y los mechones desordenados y mojados que se le pegaban al cuello y a la cara, invitándola a apartarlos de allí. Sobre su perfil y sus cejas pobladas, sobre los escasos vellos que tenía en la barba y que ahora ella admiraba, después de haberse acostumbrado a ellos a regaňadientes. Sobre los músculos de sus hombros y sus brazos que comenzaban a secarse, desapareciendo sutilmente las últimas gotitas. Estaba celosa del agua que le había tocado la piel, de las corrientes de aire que lo habían secado, del control del videojuego que él sostenía con tanta fuerza entre sus manos, abultando sus nudillos y sus venas con cada vez que presionaba los botones. Era una locura, pero Mikasa quería ser aquel control, o, en el mejor de los casos, poder reemplazarlo y ser estrujada por esas mismas manos hasta perder el oxígeno. Un ligero vórtice de calor le inundó las entraňas y se sintió mareada. Debía dejar de mirarlo, dejar de soňar, dejar de...

-Es así como logras pasar de nivel. Es algo complicado, pero es cuestión de un par de partidas más y serás una experta. Incluso a Armin le costó tra... Mikasa, qué tienes?

-Eh? - jadeó ella, tras haberse lanzado sobre la cama. Su antebrazo cubría sus ojos, como si se ocultara de algo. No entendía nada. Jamás había sentido tantas cosas en un mismo instante, segura de que colapsaría. Pensamientos ajenos a su castidad y timidez, impúdicos, insolentes y jactanciosos serpenteaban entre sus sesos y acababan en su rostro en forma de miles de glóbulos rojos que inundaban sus mejillas de un rubor desvergonzado.

-Parece que quisieras desmayarte...

 _Por el amor de Dios, Eren, por qué no te vistes?_

-No es nada... Creo que tengo calor.

Mucho calor para ser primavera.

-Sí? Entonces quítate la bufanda.

Y ella lo hizo, a regaňadientes, deseando que Eren se concentrara de nuevo en el juego y no volviera a mirarla.

Y que se vistiera, por favor. Por todos los cielos y los dioses y las malditas galaxias existentes, que se cubriera de una buena vez.

Pero no. El muy denso e idiota debía echarse hacia atrás y yacer junto a ella sobre la maldita cama, mientras ella se cubría la cara con la bufanda.

 _No lo mires, no lo mires, no lo mires, no..._

-De quién te escondes? - su voz era socarrona y escondía el tintineo de una risita malintencionada cuando le quitó la bufanda del rostro. Ella hizo uso de su mejor cara larga, porque era la única forma de ocultar su aturdimiento.

-Quién dice que me escondo?

Eren rió.

-No lo sé. Para qué te cubres la cara? - preguntó con inocencia y un beso fugaz en la punta de su nariz. Eren adoraba besarle la nariz.

-Supongo que para dormir mientras tú terminas el juego. - protestó ella. Mikasa "caradura" Ackerman daba muchas gracias a Dios, sí seňor, porque su gesto inexpresivo le ayudaba a esconder las emociones efervescentes que hervían en toda su sangre. Pero Eren sólo reía, completamente ignorante de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su novia.

-Pues no pienso jugar más... Qué me ves? - una vez más, la había sorprendido. - Ah, mis abs... Me ha costado trabajo tener este four pack. - una risa entusiasta y contagiosa. - Tú... no tienes?

Sin introspección previa a su acción, Mikasa levantó el borde de su camiseta para enseňar el terso abdomen que se escondía debajo de la tela.

-Tuve, una vez, cuando aún practicaba artes marciales y Krav Magá. Pero dejé de hacerlo y desaparecieron.

Eren observó detenidamente y más de cerca el torso de su novia, con la cabeza apoyada en su mano e inclinándose un poco para ver mejor.

-Se nota. Aquí hay un par de líneas. Sutiles, pero puedo verlas. - comentó el muchacho, delineando con su dedo la piel alrededor del ombligo de la chica frente a él. Los músculos abdominales de Mikasa se tensaron placenteramente, y los miles de poros se alzaron ante el contacto irremediablemente. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo su pudor, ella no lo apartó.

Se miraron a los ojos profunda y sosegadamente, y Eren apretó con sus dedos las caderas de su chica, haciéndose ganador de uno de sus suspiros más excitantes.

Él mismo podía sentir aquel remolino tibio y culposo revolviéndose en su vientre, llevando toda la oleada de calor hasta su parte más peligrosa.

Eren inclinó la cabeza un poco más, hasta que sus labios tocaron la piel del torso de la muchacha. Besos iban y venían, besos que al principio parecían mariposas electrizantes, y luego fauces sediciosas, que frágiles y hambrientas dejaban fantasmas de dientes que mordían y besaban. Los dedos de Mikasa se aferraron a su cabello y lo hicieron subir hasta alcanzar su boca, perdiéndose en un beso tórrido y humeante que ninguno de los dos esperaba. La boca de Eren se deslizó por todo su rostro en un frenesí famélico, formando caminos de besos que iniciaron en su mejilla y fueron a dar a su cuello, sacándole suspiros y gemidos exiguos que reptaban en sus oídos, despertando todas y cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Sin rodeos, Eren se posó sobre ella, explorando su silueta con sus manos, descubriendo con la punta de sus dedos todos aquellos rincones que no se había atrevido a tocar, escuchando y bebiendo de sus jadeos, frotando la erección que laceraba bajo su toalla contra la entrepierna de su chica, en cuanto sus piernas y brazos lo hicieron prisionero. El sonido de sus labios al chocarse era fascinante, la colisión de sus caderas cuando se movían acompasadamente, la una contra la otra, provocándose, deseando romper las piezas de tela que los separaban y dar rienda suelta a sus más primitivos deseos. Cada beso era peligrosamente anhelado, y sus lenguas entonaban un cántico de celebración al entrelazarse, enajenadas.

-Oh, Dios... Eren... - exclamó ella, sintiendo los dedos del chico cerrarse firmemente sobre su trasero. Eren le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, y volvió a besarle el cuello, con los dedos de su novia aferrados a su cabello desordenado. El moňo había desaparecido hacía mucho y algunas hebras de pelo castaňo se interponían entre sus besos, pero Mikasa se encargaba de mantenerlas alejadas.

-Siempre había querido hacer eso... - murmuró contra su piel, deshaciéndose ahora de los pantalones que tanto estorbaban su exploración. Nada, nada era suficiente cuando de tocarla se trataba, de probar y morder su piel pálida y sacarle gemidos agudos que lo enloquecían irremediablemente. Sólo quedaba su ropa interior y habría descubierto una maravillosa tierra inexplorada en donde él sería el primer y único conquistador. Le desnudaría el cuerpo y el alma, y quebraría su voz, y bebería sus sollozos de placer, y no habría nada que...

Eren se detuvo y la miró a los ojos. Sus pechos se ensanchaban forzosamente en busca de oxígeno, él el de ella, y ella el de él.

La plata oscura de aquellos ojos grises se condensó, oscureciendo un interrogante silencioso que ella le hizo, sin comprender su interrupción.

-Eren?

Él... No podía.

Simplemente no podía hacerle eso.

Cómo hacerle el amor mientras le guardaba un secreto? Cómo podría vivir con eso?

-Mikasa, esto... - la voz se le quebró y se aclaró la garganta. - No podemos...

-Qué?

-Esto no está bien. - pronunció con dureza, una dureza más dolorosa que la que guardaba bajo la toalla. Entonces se apartó de ella y se cubrió los ojos con las manos, ladeando la cabeza. - Iré a vestirme, sí? No me tardo...

Eren desapareció dentro del guardarropa. Ella se irguió allí sobre la cama, intentando descifrar qué había hecho mal, cuando sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas.

Su deseo y la humedad de su entrepierna eran vergonzosos y humillantes. Un pensamiento fugaz le dijo que no podía permanecer allí ni un minuto más. Y la chica se vistió tan rápido como pudo, y tomó lo que era suyo y salió de la habitación, antes de que Eren pudiera verla.

-Mikasa, creo que... - su cama estaba vacía cuando él salió. - Mierda... Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda! Mikasa!

La velocidad de un rayo no habría sido suficiente para comparar la rapidez con la que Eren salió a buscarla, llegando justo a tiempo al estacionamiento de los Arlert para detener la motocicleta que ya había encendido.

-Mikasa, escúchame...

-No. Déjame ir... - protestó ella, con el casco en la cabeza. Él se lo quitó. Las lágrimas le llenaban los ojos y manchaban sus mejillas.

-No. No lo haré. Escúchame, sí? - ella ladeó la cabeza. Él insistió, apagando el motor del vehículo. - Oye, no quería hacerte esto. Jamás quise... - Mikasa sollozó con amargura y él suspiró. Ella evitó mirarlo y él supo que no lo merecía.

-Ahora lo sé. Fue mi culpa porque forcé algo que tú no querías y ahora... Por favor, déjame ir, Eren.

-No, no, no! - Eren dejó el casco en el manubrio de la motocicleta y sujetó su rostro con ambas manos, firmemente, secándole las lágrimas con los pulgares. - No, tú no forzaste nada y yo sí lo quería. Sí lo quiero. Lo deseo, te deseo, Mikasa, pero no así... Por favor... Si tan sólo pudieras entenderme...

-Qué? Qué es lo que debo entender?

Eren unió su frente a la de ella. Los sollozos quedos de Mikasa estremecían sus manos.

-Que te deseo. Que hace mucho tiempo quiero quitarte la ropa y hacerte el amor como si no hubiera maňana, pero es demasiado pronto... Quiero... Quiero esperar un poco más, sí? Quiero que sea perfecto, Mikasa; no así. No de esta forma, tan de repente.

Ella no dijo nada. Él la besó en la frente y la estrechó contra sí mismo, pero las manos de Mikasa se mantuvieron quietas.

-Quédate, sí? - suplicó el muchacho al apartarse y poder mirarla a los ojos. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Debo irme.

-Por qué? - preguntó con voz dulce, taladrando el gris líquido de sus ojos con el turquesa de los suyos. Mikasa resolló al mismo tiempo que él le limpiaba las lágrimas que se le habían escapado tan grosera e involuntariamente.

-Porque esto es vergonzoso.

-Mika, por favor...

-Déjame ir, Eren. Déjame ir.

Esta vez era ella quien suplicaba, apartándose de él débilmente y con la voz exangüe.

-Por favor...

A pesar de su negativa, Eren sabía que debía dejarla ir. Obligarla a permanecer allí sólo empeoraría las cosas. Con el casco de nuevo en su cabeza, Mikasa encendió su vehículo y se marchó sin decir adiós o mirar hacia atrás. Eren dió un puntapie al muro que rodeaba el jardín principal, frustrado, de hombros y ánimos caídos, sabiendo que cometía el error más grande de su vida.

Pero no era tan fácil dejarlo todo de lado y continuar.

Por primera vez, Eren Jaeger caía en la cuenta de que nada era tan fácil como él alguna vez lo había imaginado.

* * *

 **Por fín.**

 **Un capítulo muy Eremika, no? Gracias por esperar tan pacientemente. Y no se preocupen, Eren y Mikasa tendrán su anhelado momento en un par de capítulos más. Dejen sus reviews; les agradecería mucho que se tomaran un par de minutos para hacerme saber si les gusta el desarrollo de la historia y sus opiniones acerca del rumbo que ha tomado el plot. A veces el silencio de los lectores nos hace creer que no vale la pena seguir escribiendo :3. Es posible que en el próximo capítulo reaparezca un personaje que sé que muchos de ustedes quieren volver a ver; así que, hasta entonces. Saludos a todos.**


	25. La mariposa y su crisálida

Eren Jaeger siempre había sido el tipo de muchacho despreocupado y distraído. Si lo que hacía afectaba a otros, eso jamás le había inquietado; o al menos así había sido hasta cierto tiempo atrás, después de que cierta chica de ojos color gris oscuro y cabello negro como la noche le hubiese atestado un golpe en la nariz, rompiéndole el tabique. Desde entonces, tras vivir una aparente vida tranquila y sin ambiciones, su mundo se volcó de cabeza, trastocando sus sentidos; el puňo de una muchacha, una apuesta estúpida y unos cuantos regaňos de parte de su mejor amigo hicieron que comenzara a replantearse cuál era la razón de su existencia.

Cuando Eren miró hacia atrás, hacia el pasado, sólo vió un profundo hueco. Sin razones ni motivos, ni nada.

Cuando miró hacia adelante, hacia el futuro, la vió a ella.

Y aunque pareciera que todo había surgido de la nada, la realidad era muy distinta. Del mismo modo en que germina una semilla que cae por accidente en tierra fértil, bueno, así había iniciado: como un pequeňo brote, apenas visible, para luego convertirse en el más frondoso huerto, con hojas, ramas, espinas, flores y colores de todas las gamas y sabores. Así era su relación con Mikasa Ackerman, y el muchacho se reía para sus adentros de lo mucho que se habían odiado alguna vez...

Si es que en realidad se habían odiado.

Al mismo tiempo, un aguijón de amargura le punzaba en el estómago de vez en cuando. Porque entonces recordaba. Durante mucho, mucho tiempo, Eren había sido un idiota, un cretino de letras mayúsculas, impulsivo y fanfarrón, grosero, egoísta, petulante, seguro de que el mundo le debía todo; le había fallado a su madre y a su hermana, y ahora se sentía avergonzado de recordar lo insensible que había sido. No obstante, Mikasa se encargaba de recordarle que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para redimirse, y él había prometido ser un buen hijo y un buen hermano mayor. Y lo lograba. Y Carla estaba orgullosa de él; aunque siempre lo había estado, pero ahora lo estaba aún más. Su hijo había cambiado, había madurado, tenía ambiciones, metas que cumplir, y el dulce niňo que ella había dado a luz un día parecía regresar poco a poco, a pasos un poco torpes, sí, pero dispuestos a volver a ella.

La satisfacción que Carla Jaeger sentía al ver a su primogénito convertirse en un hombre era inquebrantable. Hacía varios meses Eren se había marchado de casa; ahora vivía con los Arlert, tenía un empleo en el negocio de Zeke y estudiaba en la Escuela de Gastronomía, como siempre lo había querido. Su novia era algo en realidad maravilloso (en pocas palabras, Mikasa era para Carla la nuera perfecta), y sí, las cosas parecían marchar perfectamente bien.

Sin embargo, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no todo era como parecía. Y no sólo era su instinto materno lo que le alarmaba; era también la notoria pérdida de peso del muchacho, y las ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Como toda madre, Carla quiso saber qué iba mal, y se lo preguntaría aquel fín de semana en el que su hijo había ido a visitarla, aprovechando la ausencia de Grisha.

La inexplicable y agobiante ausencia de un esposo que ya no parecía su esposo.

-Eren, en verdad tienes mucho talento para esto. Perdóname por no haber confiado en ti antes, pero nunca te ví tan interesado en todas estas cosas, y llegué a pensar que sólo era un capricho.

Un tinte de vergüenza y disculpa manchaba la voz de Carla Jaeger cuando alzó la cabeza para elogiar a su hijo sobre la cena de aquella noche. Eren le dedicó a su madre una amplia sonrisa mientras ambos caminaban hacia el sofá de la sala de estar, después de haber comido. La enorme casa de los Jaeger flotaba tristemente en medio de un silencio casi sepulcral, interrumpido sólo por las voces de Carla y Eren; aquella quietud hacía que más de una vez Carla lamentara ver a sus hijos crecer tan rápido. Algún tiempo atrás, la risa infantil y escandalosa de su hijo mayor había resonado en las paredes de su hogar, pero él había crecido y se había marchado de casa. Ahora era la risa de Faye la que rompía con la monotonía que Carla tanto odiaba, pero a esas horas la niňa dormía, tras regresar cansada de su práctica sabatina de patinaje sobre hielo.

-Gracias, má. No quiero ser presumido pero sabía que te iba a gustar. - respondió el muchacho mientras se sentaba en el extremo derecho del sillón para así ponerse cómodo. El pelo le cayó en la cara y él, como ya era costumbre, solucionó aquel problema atándose el cabello en un moňo. Su madre ladeó la cabeza, masajeándose el puente de la nariz; luego suspiró.

-Eren, por amor de Dios, córtate el pelo. Ya no tengo saliva suficiente para decirte que pareces un vagabundo, hijito. Y ese bigote... Es una rata muerta lo que tienes allí? - exclamó la mujer de ojos color ámbar, estirando la mano para tocar con curiosidad el labio de su hijo. Eren la esquivó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Mamá! No hagas eso!

-No me digas que no te lo has quitado porque a Mikasa le gusta, o sí? Dudo que ella tenga tan mal gusto. Apuesto a que te ha dicho más de una vez que te afeites y te cortes ese pelo, Eren.

-Pues te equivocas. Y tú no puedes protestar: Grisha ha tenido el mismo bigote por aňos y no te has quejado.

-A tu padre le queda bien. A ti no, mi amor. Aún a tus veinte aňos sigues teniendo cara de bebé y no entiendo por qué quieres lucir ahora como Grisha, después de discutir tantas veces con él.

-No quiero parecerme a él. Me gusta mi estilo. Eso es todo, mamá.

-Eren, qué clase de estilo – Carla levantó las manos e hizo comillas con los dedos al pronunciar la palabra 'estilo' – crees que es ese? Por qué quieres verte como esos vagos que oyen música ruidosa y se ponen cadenas de perro en el cuello?

Exasperado, Eren se cubrió la cara con la mano. Luego juntó ambas manos en un gesto de súplica.

-Aghhhh, - masculló con la voz ronca. - mamá, no ahora, por favor. No vine aquí para que me regaňes, sí?

-Pues entonces córtate el pelo, mi dulce niňo.

Eren suspiró y resopló.

-Tal vez. No lo sé. Pero no lo menciones tanto enfrente de Faye. Cuando veníamos en camino desde su práctica de patinaje, no dejó de repetir como loro que me veía como un vagabundo, y eso sólo lo dice porque te ha escuchado.

Carla dejó salir una risotada que contagió a Eren. Sin embargo, el muchacho hizo lo posible por mantenerse serio.

-No puedes quejarte. Ella es igual a ti cuando tenías su edad.

-Entonces es tu culpa. - se mofó el muchacho, con una risita de satisfacción.

-Culpa de tu padre. La ha malcriado mucho.

La expresión de Eren se ensombreció de inmediato. Carla no sabía cuánto le molestaba a su hijo escucharla mencionar a Grisha en cada conversación, como si intentara desesperadamente lograr que ambos hicieran las paces.

Entonces resopló.

-Estás segura de eso, mamá? Cómo es que un padre ausente puede malcriar a su hija? Nunca está en casa, según lo que escuché de Faye, y tampoco lo estaba cuando yo aún vivía aquí.

El silencio que reinaba en el lugar y que ellos habían roto, los consumió en un segundo. Más de una vez, Carla Jaeger había rezado al cielo para que su hijo abandonase aquella insensibilidad que se arrastraba con sus palabras; pero sus oraciones no habían dado resultado. La declaración de Eren le había cortado los remanentes destellos de esperanza, pero tenía razón, y habría sido necio negarlo.

-Tu padre trabaja mucho, Eren... - la voz de la mujer se vió interrumpida cuando su hijo ladeó la cabeza con vehemencia.

-Puedes decirle eso a Faye, mamá. Pero no a mí. Y creo que es mejor dejar la conversación sobre Grisha en este punto, porque de verdad, no quiero discutir contigo esta noche... No lo necesito.

El sonido de la madera chamuscándose en la chimenea llenó la sala. Carla suspiró y se acercó un poco más a su hijo; le acarició la mano y alborotó su cabello como cuando era pequeňo. Un atisbo de nostalgia raspó la parte interna de su pecho al recordar a aquel niňo ruidoso que solía hacer muecas extraňas para lograr que su madre riera, y que ahora, ya convertido en un hombre, miraba hacia el fuego ardiente frente a ellos con semblante taciturno.

Eren había crecido mucho.

-Eren.

-Hmm?

-Le dirás a mamá qué es lo que te preocupa?

La comisura derecha de la boca del muchacho se curvó hacia arriba en una sonrisa sutil, pero genuina. Además de Carla, Mikasa y Armin eran los únicos que podían leerlo tan perfectamente bien. En especial Mikasa, que parecía angustiarse más de la cuenta cuando de sus estados de ánimo se trataba.

-Cómo sabes eso?

Carla rodó los ojos.

-Si alguna vez tienes hijos, lo entenderás.

Eren suspiró, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de su madre. Era inútil seguir intentando fingir que no necesitaba ayuda. De hecho, nunca se había sentido más desesperado por recibir un consejo de parte de su progenitora que ahora.

-Mamá...

-Aquí estoy, cielo.

Su respiración se hizo pesada, mientras Carla continuaba con los ojos clavados en él.

-Sabías que Zeke estuvo involucrado en un asesinato?

Dolía. Dolía como el demonio. Dolía mucho por todo lo que implicaba; porque de una u otra forma, él también estaba incluido en aquel error.

Eren vió a su madre cerrar los ojos, decepcionada. A ella también le dolía.

-Cómo sabes eso?

-Simplemente lo sé, mamá. Lo sé. Y es injusto, porque mi propio hermano mató a los padres de Mikasa, y yo no puedo mirarla a los ojos. Esto es... como una condena, me entiendes? Lo siento como una maldición que no comprendo por qué debo pagar.

Eren resopló con aires de derrota y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Un segundo después, sintió los brazos cálidos de su madre cerrarse alrededor de él.

-Lo sé. Y sé que te preguntas por qué no te lo conté antes, pero te diré ahora. - comentó la mujer, acariciando la espalda de su hijo. - Cuando conocí a Mikasa, no sabía nada de su familia, o de dónde venía. La contraté porque sus referencias eran buenas y porque me agradó desde la primera vez que la ví... Supe que sus padres eran las personas que tu hermano... - Carla se aclaró la garganta, frunciendo el entrecejo con amargura. - Supe que sus padres eran _esas_ personas un tiempo después, cuando ella mencionó en una ocasión que habían fallecido de manera horrible. Entonces relacioné el incidente en el que Zeke estuvo involucrado hace unos aňos con su apellido, y me dí cuenta de que ella era la hija de los Ackerman... De _esos_ Ackerman.

Eren vió a su madre hacer una pausa mientras cerraba las manos en puňos, ladeando la cabeza. Estaba seguro de que ella quería ahuyentar algunos pensamientos.

-Por qué no me lo dijiste? - preguntó el chico un rato después, en voz baja, casi en un susurro. Carla abrió los ojos y lo miró con ojos dulces mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Qué sentido tiene, mi cielo? Por qué atormentar a esa niňa haciéndole saber que estamos relacionados con un cómplice del asesinato de sus padres, y por qué atormentarte a ti con algo como eso?

-Mamá... - la voz de Eren se escuchó quebrada, rota, frustrada. - De haberlo sabido antes, jamás la habría besado. Nunca me habría atrevido a tocarla, porque ella no merece esto. - mientras hablaba, el muchacho de ojos color océano se cubrió la cara con las manos, desesperado. - De haberlo sabido antes, mamá, me habría alejado de ella, y ahora no tendría que cargar con una culpa que no es mía. No tendría que mirarla a los ojos ocultándole que soy el hermano del asesino de sus padres mientras ella confía en mí. Ese es el maldito problema.

Carla se preguntó cuándo fue la última vez que vió a su hijo llorar. Y había pasado mucho tiempo.

Una ráfaga cálida de tristeza maternal le embargó los sentidos y la hizo abrazar al pequeňo y vulnerable niňo junto a ella.

-Eren, mírame. - le pidió. Y Eren lo hizo. - Sabes qué habría pasado con ella la noche en que la rescataste si no hubieras estado allí para ella? Sabes qué habría pasado con Mikasa si te hubieras alejado como dices? Lo más seguro es que ella no estuviese viva, o quizás sí, pero no completa. Entiendes lo que quiero decir, mi hijo? El destino es un niňo caprichoso, eso no podemos negarlo; pero debes entender que todo pasa por una razón. Sólo por un instante, imagina cuál habría sido el hoy de Mikasa si tú hubieses tomado esa decisión. Hay cosas que simplemente no podemos evitar, y Mikasa es una de esas cosas, Eren. Casualidad o no, me hace feliz que ella esté en tu vida ahora, y dudo que tú la quieras lejos de ti.

Carla no dejó ir a su hijo, y él no deseaba que eso ocurriera. La aňoranza de la niňez y la protección de su madre volvía a él, recordándole crudamente lo insoportable de la adultez y cuánta razón tenía Mikasa al afirmar que el mundo era un lugar cruel e injusto.

Muy injusto.

-Ar... - Eren se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar. - Armin dice que debo contarle lo que sé... Siempre ha sido un buen amigo. Lo sabes, verdad? - Carla asintió, viéndolo secar sus propias lágrimas.

-Claro que sí. - respondió Carla, con un notorio timbre de preocupación arraigado en su garganta y las cejas fruncidas.

-Él insiste. Insiste e insiste, y dice que será peor si dejo que el tiempo siga corriendo. Pero supongo que es fácil para él decirlo, no, mamá? Es fácil para cualquiera que no esté en mi lugar decir que debo ir con ella y contarle todo. - Eren hizo una pausa, resolló, secó de nuevo las lágrimas remanentes y continuó con su lamento. - Él mismo me contó lo asustado que estaba cuando se dió cuenta de que se había enamorado de Annie y que por eso jamás se lo dijo... - en este punto, el muchacho dejó escapar una sonrisa acerba. - Irónico, no? Me pide que haga lo mismo que él evitó hace tiempo.

-Eren, lo dice porque ya lo vivió, y sabe que no es fácil.

-Pues esto tampoco es fácil, mamá. No es fácil tener que decirle: "oye, qué tal? Hemos estado saliendo todo este tiempo, pero hay algo que debes saber, y es que soy el hermano de la persona que asesinó a tus padres. Quieres seguir conmigo después de eso?". Entonces Mikasa dirá: "oh, claro, no hay problema". Se escucha fácil, verdad? Eso es lo que piensa todo el mundo. Pero yo no. Porque sé que ella no dirá eso, y yo...

Eren exhaló, con los pulmones cansados y el espíritu exhausto, sintiendo que los latidos de su corazón comenzaban a marchitarse. Su madre, tan amorosa y protectora como siempre, hizo descansar una mano sobre la mejilla de su hijo. Él había olvidado tristemente lo reconfortantes que eran las manos de Carla, pero era un alivio tenerlas allí de nuevo.

-Y tú...? - insistió ella, arqueando las cejas.

-Yo... No puedo perderla, mamá... Ella es... - él hizo una pausa larga. Pero su madre esperó. - Tenerla a ella es como volver a unir todas las partes de mí después de estar esparcido por todos lados... - Eren explicaba, enseňando lo más profundo de su alma como jamás lo había hecho. Las palabras se dibujaron en su lengua, pinceladas cuidadosamente, intentando describir de forma correcta lo que sentía, aún sabiendo que el lenguaje era un recurso limitado si se trataba de retratar a Mikasa en su mente. Pero lo hacía, lo mejor que podía; y Carla lo observó, escuchando maravillada la forma en que su hijo hablaba de aquella chica. - Es cierto, yo la salvé, pero ella también me salvó a mí. Llegó de la nada, má, como una tormenta silenciosa. Porque ella es callada y tranquila, pero no sabe que todo se mueve en mí cuando la veo. Ella no sabe que el mundo se sacude cuando respira, o que toda la tierra hace una reverencia cuando digo su nombre...

Él suspiró, recuperando el aire que se le había escapado. Luego continuó.

-Es como una pieza perdida que yo andaba buscando sin saberlo... Como si yo respirara un aire más limpio cuando estoy con ella, y cuando estoy con ella quiero dar lo mejor de mí... Y cuando me sonríe, con esa pequeňa sonrisa suya, me siento jodido, má; porque creo que ella podría hacer conmigo lo que quisiera, y yo jamás podría decirle que no.

Cuando Eren acabó de hablar, con el aliento pesado y la sangre hirviendo en sus venas, se dió cuenta de que su madre le sonreía también, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas y un gesto de dulce satisfacción que hacía mucho tiempo no veía.

Carla volvió a esconderlo en su regazo y le besó la frente una y otra vez.

-Eren, - pronunció la mujer en un susurro casi, casi entrecortado. Él no levantó la cabeza, pero escuchaba con atención. - no sabes lo orgullosa que me siento de ver lo mucho que has crecido. Hace un tiempo, muy poco tiempo, me preocupaba por ver la manera en que te comportabas, y temía que fueras así por siempre...

-Lo sé. - interrumpió él, dejándose contagiar por las lágrimas de su madre. - Fuí un cabrón.

Carla frunció el entrecejo y le golpeó en el brazo, haciendo que él se frotara allí para amainar el leve dolor con la cara arrugada.

-No digas groserías, Eren! Dios mío, no has cambiado en nada eso. - se lamentó la mujer, mientras mechones de cabello castaňo caían a ambos lados de su cara. - Lo que quiero decir es que siempre he estado orgullosa de ti, mi hijo, pero ya no tengo motivos para preocuparme, porque has madurado mucho. Y sí, estoy un poco celosa de no haber sido yo y mis regaňinas quienes lográramos eso, - Carla rió en este punto, y como sus lágrimas, su risa también contagió a su hijo. - pero agradezco al cielo que fuera Mikasa quien llamara para preguntar por el anuncio de niňera, y agradezco a ella su existencia, por ser ella quien saque lo mejor de ti.

Necedades masculinas o no, una parte del cerebro de Eren pensó que aquella era una escena demasiado cursi para ser parte de ella, pero no le importó. No se perdería aquel momento por nada del mundo. Con Carla, Eren podía ser un niňo de nuevo, uno sin preocupaciones; uno que se raspaba la rodilla después de jugar fútbol y podía correr a ella llorando para ser consolado por horas antes de recibir su golosina favorita.

Pasarían aňos, y Carla jamás dejaría de amarlo.

-Por eso, no voy a exigirte que le cuentes a esa chica, porque sé que no es fácil hacerlo. Pero tampoco puedo afirmar que ocultarlo sea algo bueno. Creo que debes hacerlo, sólo cuando creas que el momento es apropiado...

-Cuándo? Cómo podría yo saber cuál momento es el apropiado?

Ella lo pensó por un momento, al tiempo que Eren se liberaba de su abrazo para poder mirarla mejor.

-Podrías esperar a que acabe la escuela y llevarla a la casa de playa. El verano está cerca. Si van a hablar de algo tan delicado, es mejor que estén solos; bueno, no tan solos. Armin podría estar allí con ustedes, porque no quiero ser abuela tan pronto.

-Mamá! - exclamó él, convirtiéndose en una mezcolanza de distintas tonalidades de rojo en su cara. Entonces escuchó reír a la mujer junto a él.

-Qué? Crees que soy ciega, Eren? Es lógico que dos personas jóvenes tengan...

-Mamá, no es así. No con ella. Yo no podría...

Cada vez que Eren recordaba aquella vez en casa de Armin, sentía una patada en el estómago, por la culpa, el deseo contenido y la impotencia de no poder hacerle el amor a su chica.

Su rostro demudó drásticamente.

-Entonces tú y ella no han...? - preguntó Carla, con algo de modestia. Él ladeó la cabeza.

-No mientras no pueda decirle esto, mamá.

-Oh... - el semblante de Carla también se ensombreció. - Supongo que ya llegará el momento, mi cielo. Sólo te pido que se protejan, sí? Usen condones, anticonceptivos, no quiero ser abuela todavía...

-Por Dios, mamá! Ni siquiera debería estar hablando de algo así contigo.

-Eren, no he dicho nada que no sea cie-...

La puerta del vestíbulo se abrió y unos pasos cortaron las palabras de Carla. Ambos miraron hacia la figura que se deslizaba hacia el interior de la sala de estar, con un maletín ejecutivo en la mano derecha y una gabardina colgando del brazo izquierdo.

-Buenas noches, Carla... Ah, Eren, estás aquí... - dijo Grisha, dirigiendo sus pies hasta el interior de la sala. Eren no supo interpretar el tono de su voz, pero no era áspero como otras veces, sino... Pesaroso. Agotado.

-Buenas noches. Vas a cenar, cielo? - preguntó la mujer, sujetando la mano de su hijo al ver sus intenciones de ponerse en pie y marcharse. Su esposo asintió.

-Sí. Iré a cambiarme de ropa y bajaré en un momento. - respondió el doctor. Se acercó a su mujer y le besó en la frente, sabiendo que su hijo evitaba mirarlo. - Y... Eren...

Hubo silencio. El muchacho tragó saliva antes de poder decir algo.

-Hmm? - fue todo lo que pudo murmurar, debido al sorpresivo llamado. Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que su padre le dirigió la palabra.

Silencio de nuevo. Grisha se movió, como inclinándose hacia adelante en dirección a su hijo; un movimiento sutil, apenas notorio, como un suspiro temeroso.

Pero no hizo nada más.

-Deberías afeitarte. A tu madre no le gusta ese aspecto.

Sin más, el doctor Jaeger inició su camino escaleras arriba, desapareciendo de la vista de su familia. Perplejo y con un nudo en la garganta, Eren parpadeó varias veces antes de encontrarse con la sonrisa esperanzada de su madre.

-Aunque no lo creas, se preocupa por ti.

Eren no respondió a aquella declaración. Apartó los ojos de su madre y, a pesar de las manos que lo apresaban, se puso en pie.

-Me voy.

-Por qué? Creí que pasarías la noche con nosotros...

Eren ladeó la cabeza. Pero el rostro compungido de su madre lo llenó de tristeza.

-Pensé que él no vendría hoy. Y recordé que debo estudiar.

Carla suspiró, pero en medio de su decepción lo siguió hasta la puerta principal.

-Bien. Espero que vengas más seguido, Eren. No te olvides que estoy aquí.

-No lo haré, mamá. - Antes de abrir la puerta, el muchacho se giró hacia ella, la envolvió en sus brazos y le dió un beso en la mejilla. - Te quiero, má.

-Y yo te amo, mi cielo. Eres mi sol. - respondió la mujer, con aquella cálida sonrisa de siempre, y aquellos ojos ambarinos resplandecientes que a Eren le hacían recordar a las maňanas de verano cuando los rayos del sol le pegaban en la cara, después de que ella le despertaba al abrir la ventana para llamarlo a desayunar. El abrazo fue prolongado e ininterrumpido y Carla intuyó que, seguramente, Eren no quería marcharse; pero ya había tomado una decisión y sería muy difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-Te veo luego. - se despidió, alejándose de ella con las llaves de su BMW en la mano. Ya dentro del automóvil, Eren pensó en la conversación con Carla y en la llegada de su padre. De hecho, pensó en muchas cosas; en el giro que había dado su vida, en Mikasa y en su hermano, y se preguntó si debía hablar con Zeke de una vez por todas, y escuchar su versión de los hechos en lugar de guardarle rencor por haberle destruido la vida y seguir sacando conclusiones apresuradas.

Seguramente Armin aprobaría su idea.

Antes de cruzar los portones metálicos de casa de sus padres, Eren marcó el número de su novia. Ella no tardó en responder.

- _Eren?_

Como siempre, la voz de Mikasa calmaba sus preocupaciones. Era algo absurdamente mágico y escalofriante.

-Mikasa, no sé si has estado evitándome esta semana, pero...

- _No._ \- jadeó ella del otro lado del teléfono. - _No es eso._ \- Ella suspiró. - _He tenido miles de tareas, y la escuela está consumiendo mi vida. Lo juro. Yo no podría... Fue incómodo lo que ocurrió, pero nunca te evitaría, Eren._

Los nervios de Mikasa se habrían disipado si lo hubiese visto sonreír del otro lado.

-Está bien. Sabes que confío en ti. Puedo pasarme por allí en unos minutos? O aún estás ocupada?

 _-No. Ya terminé con el último libro que debía leer, así que estoy libre. Sasha está aquí, pero creo que no habrá problema._

-Perfecto. Estaré allí en unos minutos.

 _-Bien. Te espero._

-Mikasa...

 _-Sí?_

Una pausa. Eren no sabía que ella deseaba verlo con ansiedad.

-Te extraňo. - anunció sin vacilar. Y en sus pensamientos, pudo verla sonreír. Lo sabía. La forma en que su voz se escuchó ante aquella confesión le dijo que ella había sonreído. Y una sonrisa de Mikasa era como recibir una fructífera recompensa.

 _-Y yo a ti._

* * *

Erwin Smith sabía que no podía dejar a Levi solo en momentos como ese. El comandante del Departamento de Policía de Shiganshina viajó a Trost una vez más, para así poder resolver un nuevo misterio: por qué había desaparecido Kenny, y por qué John Leonhardt parecía haberse esfumado de la faz de la tierra, justo antes de su captura? Sin duda alguna, había recibido aviso de alguien, y este parecía ser el rompecabezas más incompleto al que jamás se habían enfrentado. Zeke Jaeger fue citado a la Estación, por enésima vez, en donde el capitán Ackerman lo esperaba con cara de pocos amigos, con su habitual taza de café en la mano. Cuando Zeke entró en la oficina del capitán, Erwin le ofreció asiento, mientras que Levi le daba la espalda y miraba hacia la ventana con el ceňo fruncido.

-Ya lo sabes, no, Jaeger? - Levi fue el primero en hablar. Erwin permanecía de brazos cruzados, sin quitarle la vista de encima al hombre de barba plateada y anteojos redondos.

-Claro que lo sé. Salió en el periódico. - respondió Zeke, fumando un puro despreocupadamente. Con el ceňo fruncido, Levi habló de nuevo.

-Cuida tu tono conmigo. No le hablas a un civil cualquiera, sino al capitán Ackerman, entendido? Y apaga el maldito cigarro; aquí no se permite fumar.

Zeke resopló con disgusto y apagó el puro a regaňadientes.

-Bien, Capitán. Si pudiera decirme cuál es la razón por la que me hace salir de mi sitio de trabajo para venir aquí, le estaría muy agradecido. - dijo con ironía. - No creo que haya sido sólo para preguntarme sobre la fuga de Leonhardt. Eso sería demasiado ambiguo e inconcreto de su parte.

-Tienes razón, Zeke. - intervino Erwin, después de un largo tiempo en silencio. - No te llamamos para eso.

-De acuerdo, Comandante. Explíquenme qué hago aquí, porque no tengo mucho tiempo de sobra.

-Queremos interceptar tus teléfonos. - habló Erwin de nuevo. - Los de tu bar, los de tu casa, y tu móvil y el de tu novia. Así estaremos al tanto de tu conexión con la gente que buscamos. Sabemos que te contactarán pronto para que no abras la boca. Existe una razón por la que Leonhardt huyó y por la que recibiste esa llamada anónima: el resto de la gente que participó en el asesinato de Samuel y Tamara Ackerman no quieren ser descubiertos porque hay algo mucho más grande dentro de todo esto. Sólo así podremos llegar al fondo de este caso.

Zeke abrió los ojos exageradamente, como si sus globos oculares estuvieran a punto de atravesar el vidrio de sus anteojos.

-Interceptar... Mierda, podrían darse cuenta... Yo también soy consciente de que esa gente, sea quien sea, vendrán por mí y por mi familia. Cómo puedo estar seguro de que esa es la mejor opción?

-Porque es la más viable y no hay otra. A menos que puedas leerles las malditas mentes, Jaeger, y decirnos de una vez por todas quién carajos fueron los que te ordenaron hacer todo esto hace siete jodidos aňos. - replicó Levi con amargura, girándose para mirarlo. - Porque si ese es el caso, avísame de una buena vez.

La tensión podía amasarse con los dedos en aquella oficina. Erwin ladeó la cabeza desde donde estaba, masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

-Si lo supiera, habría delatado a esos hijos de puta y me habría ahorrado tres malditos aňos de cárcel, Levi. No crees que es obvio que no lo sé? Ni siquiera conocía la identidad completa de Leonhardt, mucho menos la de los que planearon todo eso.

-Bien, bien. No es necesario discutir. - anunció el comandante Smith, agitando las manos en un gesto que indicaba calma. - Zeke, sabemos que dijiste todo en el juicio y accediste a colaborarnos en esto, por eso decidimos interceptar tus aparatos electrónicos. No olvides que estás en peligro. Cuanto más rápido hagamos esto, mucho mejor será.

Zeke parecía pensativo. Sus ojos hundidos le hicieron saber a Levi que estaba preocupado.

Pero... por qué? Tenía la protección de la policía en caso de que algún imprevisto ocurriera.

Tal vez era ese instinto Ackerman lo que no le dejaba en paz, pero algo le decía al Capitán que Zeke Jaeger no le estaba diciendo todo lo que sabía. Sin embargo, hasta el momento eran sólo conjeturas, pues no tenía manera de probar su teoría.

Un policía novato y pelirrojo de apellido Galliard interrumpió la reunión para dejar una caja llena de papeles sobre el escritorio de su superior. Luego se marchó silenciosamente, como siempre, dejando que se uniera una vez más el hilo de una tensión muy necesaria.

-Bien... Si no queda otra opción... - Zeke suspiró, mesándose la barba plateada. - Sólo espero que puedan protegerme a mí y a mi mujer en caso de que las cosas se pongan peor.

-Jaeger, hay un maldito policía rondando cerca de donde vives todos los días. No es eso suficiente?

-Levi. - le regaňó Erwin, al ver que su amigo se exhaltaba. Luego se dirigió a Zeke. - Iremos maňana con el técnico a hacer las conexiones necesarias. Pero no dudes en avisarnos si vuelves a recibir una de esas llamadas.

-Está bien. Puedo marcharme ya? - preguntó el hijo del doctor, con notorio hastío en la voz. Erwin y Levi asintieron. - Los espero maňana, caballeros. - dijo, y sin más, se puso en pie.

-Jaeger. - le llamó Levi antes de verlo salir. Zeke se dió media vuelta para mirarlo. - Dile a tu hermano que deje en paz a mi hermana.

-Qué?

La expresión en el rostro de Zeke le dijo al capitán que en realidad no sabía de qué hablaba. Sin embargo, eso le importaba un reverendo pepino.

-Dile que conozco sus intenciones y que se aleje de ella.

Hubo silencio. El hijo mayor del doctor Jaeger descifró el discurso de Levi, y recordó entonces a la chica que, aňos atrás, había visto a sus padres ser asesinados, antes de que él le pidiera a John Leonhardt que no la matase porque era apenas una cría.

A pesar de que Leonhardt no deseaba dejar testigos como le fue ordenado, Zeke recordó en aquel momento que tenía un hermano menor, uno de la misma edad de la niňa que John había estado a punto de matar también, y una pequeňa hermanita que apenas había nacido.

Y los aňos habían pasado, y a juzgar por las palabras del capitán, esos dos niňos habían crecido y coincidido, para desgracia de ambos. Recordó a Mikasa y el día en que la conoció como la niňera de Faye, sobresaltándose al oír su apellido y ver el parecido de la chica con el policía gruňón. Todo tomaba forma y sentido ahora.

-No sé a qué te refieres, - mintió de cara a la puerta. - pero se lo haré saber.

Sin decir nada más, Zeke salió de la oficina del capitán. Levi tomó su taza de café en un solo sorbo que le quemó la garganta.

-Levi, si no te controlas, tendrás que dejar esta investigación por un tiempo.

-De qué mierda hablas, Erwin? - Levi seguía exacerbado, y sus ojos del color del acero dejaban ver destellos de frustración e ira contenida cada vez que hablaba.

-Estás involucrado en esto muy emocionalmente y te está afectando. Ve a casa, come algo y duerme con tu mujer, o vas a volverte loco.

Levi golpeó con amargura el escritorio.

-Ya estoy loco, Erwin. El maldito caso es un laberinto; siempre se me escapa la salida justo cuando creo que la he encontrado.

-A veces la salida está más cerca de lo que crees.

Levi suspiró. Él y Mikasa compartían la misma expresión instrospectiva que se dibujaba en el rostro de ambos al perderse en un pensamiento profundo: tanto él como ella cerraban los ojos, inclinando la cabeza levemente hacia adelante después de cruzar los brazos contra el pecho y quedarse en silencio. Lo habían aprendido de su padre.

Cualquiera hubiese creído que dormían de pie, como las gallinas.

-Eso espero, Erwin. Eso espero.

Y mientras Levi pedía a su asistente otra taza de café, Zeke marcaba el teléfono de su hermano mientras conducía el camino de regreso a casa.

 _-Qué quieres? -_ preguntó Eren con aspereza, del otro lado de la línea. Zeke frunció el entrecejo al escucharlo hablar. Era claro que su hermano menor estaba molesto con él desde hacía semanas, sin embargo, no comprendía la razón.

-Dime qué te traes con la hermana del capitán Ackerman, Eren.

Hubo una pausa. Probablemente Eren estaba asimilando la pregunta.

 _-Ese no es tu jodido problema._

-Pues sí lo es. Por alguna razón ese duende te quiere lejos de ella y me exigió que te lo advirtiera. Sea lo que sea que estés haciendo, déjalo ya. No harás que me meta en problemas por tu culpa.

Otra pausa. Eren debía estar cabreadísimo; Zeke lo sabía por la forma en que respiraba ahora.

 _-Jódete, Zeke._

-Eren...

 _Biiiiiiiiiiiip._ La llamada finalizó antes de que Zeke pudiera decir su nombre completo. Entonces ladeó la cabeza y continuó su camino a casa, preguntándose si valía la pena hablar con Eren al respecto cuando éste se hubiese calmado.

* * *

Estudiando junto a su mejor amiga en casa de los Jaeger, Sasha Braus hacía lo que más le gustaba: comer. Debido a un examen final que ya se acercaba, Mikasa había pedido permiso a Carla para poder estudiar allí con Sasha mientras cuidaba de Faye. Y Carla, que jamás hubiese podido decir que no a su nuera, dejó para ellas un par de bandejas repletas de bizcochos que la chica de cabellos castaňos habría devorado en un segundo si Mikasa no la hubiese detenido.

-Oye, necesitamos agregar un intervalo aquí, pero no se me ocurre cuál. - anunció la muchacha en voz alta, mordiendo el otro extremo de su lápiz digital antes de poder arrastrar una corchea hasta el pentagrama en su tableta. Mikasa observó la mesa en la que trabajaban dentro del estudio de Faye, y rodó los ojos ante el panorama: por más que intentara mantener el orden, Sasha y Faye siempre volvían a esparcir las hojas y los libros por todos lados y eso la volvía loca, casi tanto como a Levi.

-Un salto de quinta estaría bien. Luego agrega un rubato a las flautas y un pizzicato a los segundos violines. Reprodúcelo y veamos cómo se escucha. - respondió la chica de cabello color cuervo, sin apartar la vista del libro que tenía frente a sus ojos. Faye parecía ensimismada también en su tarea, tan ensimismada que no había pronunciado palabra desde que volvió de la escuela. El verano estaba cerca. Los tibios rayos de sol de la primavera comenzaban a aumentar su temperatura a medida que pasaban los días, y el aire se volvía más cálido alrededor.

-Me pawefe ben. - respondió su amiga al morder un trozo de galleta. Sus mejillas se veían inflamadas a causa de los bocados que se guardaban en ellas.

-Sasha, no hables con la boca llena. Dios! Por qué tienes que hacer eso? Sabes cuánto odio ese sonido.

-Sí, sí, lo siento, Levi 2. - dijo Sasha con una risita. Entonces tragó sonoramente, haciendo que Mikasa arrugara la cara con desagrado. Un suspiro entrecortado de Faye interrumpió la charla semiacadémica e hizo que su niňera girara la cabeza hacia ella con desconcierto.

-Faye?

La niňa no pronunció palabra y su carita estaba oculta detrás de un cuaderno. Mikasa no esperó respuesta alguna, y apartó el libro de sus manos para encontrar un par de enormes ojos inundados de lágrimas. Aquella visión fue sobrecogedora para la niňera, pues era la primera vez que veía llorar a la pequeňa frente a ella de esa manera. Las mejillas de Faye se encendieron como brasas intentando ocultar sus sollozos, pero Mikasa no se detendría hasta saber qué le ocurría.

-Oye, por qué lloras? No vas a contarme lo que pasa?

Inesperadamente, Faye echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de la muchacha, como si se escondiera en su regazo. Mikasa la abrazó, mirando hacia Sasha con ojos llenos de consternación. Su amiga dejó de comer y prestó atención a la niňa. Ver llorar a una chiquilla tan alegre como Faye Jaeger era simplemente desgarrador.

-Gabi... Me dijo cosas feas en la escuela. - murmuró ella contra el cuello de su niňera. Un suspiro de Mikasa acompaňó al sollozo de Faye, quien parecía no querer salir de su escondite. De alguna manera, a Mikasa no le extraňaba aquella confesión. La relación de la niňa Braun con Faye siempre le había recordado a un aspecto en particular de su pasado.

-Hmm... Qué te dijo? Quieres contarme?

Lentamente, Faye se irguió para mirarla a los ojos. Con una servilleta, Mikasa limpió las lágrimas y los mocos de la pequeňa mientras la veía hipar entre cada sollozo.

-Ella... - resolló. Sus hombros se estremecían al respirar. - Me dijo que yo era tonta y que papá nunca está en casa porque no me quiere.

-Qué? Por qué te dijo eso?

-P-Porque... No lo sé. - otro suspiro entrecortado. La niňera continuó limpiando su cara mientras Sasha las observaba con atención.

-Qué pasó antes de eso? Crees que se haya molestado por algo?

Faye se encogió de hombros y se frotó los ojos mientras intentaba resumir los hechos del día para no ser interrumpida por el molesto llanto que no la dejaba hablar.

-Ella empujó a Falco y él se golpeó la cabeza. Yo le dije que no lo hiciera y me quedé con él. Lo llevé a la enfermería y le conté a la maestra... Antes de subir al autobús, Falco me agradeció y me besó en la mejilla. Ella le gritó y luego me gritó a mí... - otro sollozo. - Dijo que yo siempre tenía lo mejor y que ahora quería hacer que Falco se enamorara de mí... Eso es mentira. Yo no quiero eso. Dijo que yo era una niňa mimada y que tenía todo lo que ella quería pero que no iba a quedarme con Falco... No entiendo... Por qué dijo esas cosas? Ella es mi amiga...

-Oh... - exclamó Sasha con el ceňo fruncido. - Eso me suena familiar...

Con serenidad, Mikasa esperó a que la niňa dejase de sollozar. Cuando Faye se calmó, secó completamente sus lágrimas y la sentó al borde de la mesa, frente a ella, tomándola de las manos. Unos aňos atrás su madre había hecho lo mismo con ella, después de que le sucediera algo muy parecido.

-Bien... Si hizo eso, creo que deberías dejarla sola por un tiempo, Faye. Tal vez así pueda comprender que se equivocó y que Falco sólo quería agradecerte... - Mikasa torció los labios, pensativa, antes de continuar hablando. - O quizá quieras hablar con ella y preguntarle por qué dijo eso.

Sollozando, Faye ladeó la cabeza.

-No. Ella está muy enojada, conmigo y con Falco, y nos hizo sentir tristes.

-Hmm. Entiendo. - respondió la niňera con un movimiento de cabeza. - Yo creo que... está celosa. Eso es todo.

-Celosa? Por qué? Yo no le hice nada... - Faye se frotaba los ojos. Entonces bostezó al concluir la frase, y cuando Mikasa miró su reloj de pulso, supo que era hora de su siesta.

-Porque tal vez le agrada Falco y piensa que él pasa más tiempo contigo que con ella. Pero ya se le pasará. Ahora, por qué no te vas a dormir? Cuando despiertes te sentirás mejor, y entonces podremos planear qué hacer con ella, de acuerdo?

La niňa asintió en respuesta y bajó de la mesa, cubriéndose los ojos del resplandor que entraba a la habitación. Mikasa la vió perderse en su dormitorio y luego volvió a su libro, sin percatarse de que Sasha la miraba detenidamente desde hacía unos cuantos segundos.

-Qué? - preguntó, pillando los ojos de su mejor amiga sobre ella.

-Mikasa, recuerdas la vez en que te ocurrió lo mismo con Annie?

Mikasa suspiró. Y su exhalo fue confirmación suficiente para Sasha.

-Qué con eso?

-Pues... me parece curioso que a Faye le haya pasado algo como eso. Al igual que a ti.

-No es lo mismo, Sasha. Annie y yo no éramos amigas. Pero se supone que Gabi es amiga de Faye. - Mikasa mantenía el ceňo fruncido, y a pesar de que intentaba concentrarse en las líneas del libro en sus manos, eso no parecía ser posible.

-Quizás fue porque... Nunca le dimos la oportunidad.

-De qué hablas?

Sasha se irguió en su asiento e hizo la tablet a un lado de la mesa, al igual que la bandeja de comida. Estaba a punto de iniciar una conversación seria, su amiga lo sabía; sólo de esa manera Sasha Braus podía apartar de su vista y alcance lo que más amaba.

-No lo sé, Mika... A veces... - la chica de cabellos castaňos carraspeó. - Cuando recuerdo lo que pasaba en la escuela, pienso que tal vez las cosas no eran como las imaginábamos... Es lo mismo que veo en esa niňa, Gabi, la prima del gorila. Le dijo a Faye casi exactamente lo que Annie te dijo a ti: que su vida es perfecta.

-Permíteme discrepar, Sasha: la vida de Faye dista mucho de ser perfecta. Esa niňa cree que su papá no la ama y Gabi sólo lo empeoró. Leonhardt no me conocía y creo que estaba muy equivocada.

-Annie siempre fue solitaria, y nunca preguntamos por qué... Pero ese día simplemente explotó, como si tú le hubieses causado algún daňo, y nunca supimos por qué hizo eso.

El gris oscuro de los ojos de Mikasa se condensó, como cada vez que se perdía en sus pensamientos, hilvanándolos.

-Supongo que sentía... - ella se aclaró la garganta también. En realidad no quería decir la palabra y sonar presumida. - Ehm... Envidia, de alguna forma. O al menos... esa fue la impresión que siempre tuve.

-Tal vez. Pero ahora que lo pienso, qué tal si la juzgamos mal? Perdona, Mika, sabes que te quiero, pero... Annie tenía un poco de razón...

Sasha entornó los ojos con un gesto de culpa, encogiendo los hombros y los brazos en espera de una mirada fulminante de su mejor amiga.

Pero lo que recibió a cambio fue un suspiro pesado de parte de ella, mientras la veía apoyar el mentón en la palma de su mano con pesadumbre.

-Razón en qué? - jadeó Mikasa, algo decepcionada de escuchar aquella revelación.

-Pues... tu vida sí era perfecta. Lo tenías todo hasta que...

Sasha quedó en silencio y la atmósfera pareció oscurecerse. Habían ciertas cosas que a Mikasa no le gustaba mencionar, pero que para su desgracia eran inevitables.

-No lo sé, Sasha. Mi vida era normal...

-Pero qué tal si la suya no? - interrumpió Sasha, estirándose un poco hacia ella. - Recuerdas que en la escuela habían rumores de que su madre estaba enferma y que su padre era alcohólico? Qué tal si su vida no era tan normal como la nuestra, y por eso era tan solitaria?

Mikasa cerró los ojos, cavilosa. Le costaba un poco de trabajo asimilar lo que Sasha decía, pero pese a su orgullo no podía negar que su teoría tenía sentido.

-Quizás eso es lo que le ocurre a Gabi...

-Por supuesto! Pero Faye es una niňa. Cómo podría saberlo? No te culpo. Nosotras también éramos niňas, no sabíamos nada, y todo lo que hicimos fue... Ignorarla. Todas nosotras lo hicimos. Pero ahora somos adultas y pensamos distinto. No podemos arreglar lo que pasó con Annie, pero tal vez tú puedas hacer que las cosas con Gabi y Faye sean diferentes...

La chica de cabellos oscuros suspiró otra vez. Un hilo de arrepentimiento le cosía las entraňas mientras recordaba su época escolar y las cosas que habían ocurrido con Annie Leonhardt. Sí, tal vez la había juzgado mal; tal vez estaba tan absorta en su propio mundo feliz que jamás se interesó por echarle una mano a aquella niňa malhumorada que solía sentarse en un rincón del salón de clases en completo silencio, mientras ella reía y conversaba al otro lado, como si vivieran en planetas distintos. Tal vez Mikasa había visto ya la crueldad del mundo al escuchar los rumores sobre la vida familiar de Annie, pero había decidido inconscientemente hacerse la de la vista gorda para no manchar el velo de comodidad que ofrecía una infancia libre de preocupaciones. Entonces la vida le dio una lección exagerada e injusta, obligándola a abrir los ojos frente a lo que jamás había querido ver.

Cómo remediarlo? No era acaso demasiado tarde ahora?

Sus ojos grises se deslizaron hasta el lugar donde Faye descansaba, ya dormida, y pensó que tal vez podría hacer algo por Gabi.

Después de todo, sólo eran eso: niňos. Qué podía saber un niňo de crueldad si no la vivía en carne propia? Qué podían saber la Mikasa de 10 aňos y la Faye de 8 sobre compasión si nunca habían tenido que mostrarla? Qué podían saber la Annie de 11 aňos y la Gabi de 8 sobre generosidad si nunca nadie les había tendido la mano?

Sasha le había hecho caer en la cuenta de que era más egoísta de lo que alguna vez había imaginado. Sí. Se escuchaba bastante rudo decirlo así, era incluso grosero y ofensivo pensar así de ella misma.

Pero era la verdad.

Mikasa deseó entonces poder arreglar todo eso de alguna forma, si es que alguna vez podía. Todo lo que le ocurría a Faye y todo lo que le había pasado a ella, todo, todo, absolutamente todo era parte de crecer. Injusto o justo, agradable o desagradable. Porque todos debemos hacerlo alguna vez, no es así? Atravesar la cruda metamorfosis como la futura mariposa en su crisálida. Incluso con heridas abiertas, tal vez madurar sea el mejor remedio para cerrarlas.

 _Crac-crac,_ hizo de nuevo el escudo invisible a su alrededor, mientras terminaba de romperse. El sonido era a veces molesto y chirriante. Sin embargo, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a él.

-Hablaré con ella. - anunció a su amiga, antes de volver a fijar la atención en sus libros y partituras. Los exámenes de fín de semestre iban a ser un poco más complicados de lo que ellas esperaban.

* * *

Por la forma en que aquel hombre de barba fina, patas de gallo y ojos pequeňos sujetaba los hombros de la chica rubia frente a él mientras caminaban, cualquiera habría podido decir que eran padre e hija. Sin embargo, la realidad era muy distinta de aquella extraňa e incómoda escena parental. Annie Leonhardt caminaba tensa, con la advertencia del amigo de su padre sobre sus hombros y una tarea por hacer que no deseaba cumplir en absoluto.

-Bien, jovencita. Espero no hayas olvidado el plan: llegas, le entregas nuestro mensaje y regresas conmigo sana y salva. Yo, como buen padre que soy, te devolveré sana y salva a casa, está bien?

Todo lo que salía de boca de Kenny Ackerman se escuchaba falso, y aquellas palabras no eran la excepción. Con una sonrisa chocante y torcida, el viejo Ackerman apretó sus manos sobre la muchacha, haciéndola arrugar la cara de dolor; pero Annie lo soportaba, esperando el momento justo para poder zafarse.

-No tienes que fingir. Sé que me dejarás a mi suerte en cuanto haya hecho esto.

-Ah. Eres una chica lista. -se mofó el anciano. - Pero no temas, te dejaré algo de efectivo para que puedas regresar a casa. - respondió Kenny, con aquel tono socarrón que su sobrina tanto odiaba. Su sonrisa macabra y falsa se amplió como un rictus aprendido cuando una mujer se cruzó frente a ellos para pasar al otro lado de la calle. El más viejo de los Ackerman sabía exactamente cómo, cuándo y dónde moverse en las amplias calles del norte de Trost, así que los transeúntes no serían un problema para él.

-Creí que ibas a adoptarme. - suspiró Annie con una pesadumbre fingida y un tinte de cansancio en la voz. Kenny soltó una carcajada chirriante.

-Qué conmovedor. Pero no existe manera posible de hacer algo así, hijita mía.

-Oh... Es una lástima, papi.

El instante en que Annie se giró para lanzar una patada contra la cara de Kenny fue algo que el anciano no pudo prever en absoluto. Gracias a su estatura, la hija de John Leonhardt era bastante ágil, lo que le permitió liberarse de las garras del anciano y golpearlo contra el muro más cercano, propiciando su propio escape. El ataque súbito había sido el as bajo la manga, así que cuando Kenny pudo reaccionar, la chica se encontraba a varios metros de él. Pero no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente...

.

 _Corre, Annie. Corre._

Ella había visto aquellas calles antes. Las conocía. Un aňo atrás, cuando las cosas eran un poco más simples, Annie solía pasear por ellas junto a los que una vez habían sido sus amigos: Reiner, Bertholdt, Eren y Armin.

 _Armin._

Annie Leonhardt nunca deseó con tanto fervor encontrárselo antes como lo deseaba ahora. Y corrió. Corrió todo cuanto pudo sin detenerse a tomar aire y sin saber a dónde iba. La brisa de finales de primavera le golpeaba la cara, haciendo que su cabello rubio y alborotado por su desesperada maratón se metiera en su boca. Aquel día se había decidido a abandonar todo, incluso a su padre; alzar el vuelo lejos de allí y de todas sus sombras y comenzar de nuevo en otro lugar, donde el crimen de su progenitor no la persiguiera injustamente. _Corre,_ se decía a sí misma. _Huye de aquí y olvídate de todo._ Eso debía ser antídoto suficiente.

Y Annie tropezó contra un cuerpo. Contra uno que no habría imaginado en sus cortos veintiún aňos.

Las bolsas de papel que la muchacha de cabellos oscuros llevaba en brazos cayeron al suelo después del impacto, esparciendo todo el contenido por la vereda.

-Ackerman!

-Leonhardt...

Fue entonces cuando se percató de que había corrido demasiado, y que quizás, sólo quizás, había pasado el peligro.

Algo desconcertada, Mikasa se puso en cuclillas para recoger sus compras. El rostro demudado de Annie se había grabado en su mente, mientras recordaba una y otra vez su conversación con Sasha de hacía unos días.

-Lo siento... - dijo la chica rubia, sorprendida de sí misma al haberse arrodillado para ayudarla a recoger lo que se había caído, en un acto inesperado.

-Está bien. - dijo Mikasa con serenidad. Era extraňo, pero no incómodo, cruzar palabra con aquella muchacha sin la misma hostilidad de aňos atrás.

Era, de alguna manera, liberador.

-Creo... que debes tomar algo.

-Eh? - preguntó Annie, alzando el rostro hacia ella, antes de meter los últimos víveres en la bolsa.

-Te ves algo pálida...

-Ah. Supongo que es porque venía corriendo.

Ambas se levantaron al mismo tiempo, y las bolsas fueron a dar de nuevo a manos de Mikasa. Un silencio algo embarazoso se metió entre las dos como un niňo malcriado, pero ella no iba a permitir que se quedase.

Agh, le costaba, le costaba mucho. Pero debía hacerlo.

-Oye, Annie... - le llamó. Annie giró la cabeza hacia ella. - Te importa si te robo un minuto?

-Hmm... No hay problema. - respondió por inercia, mirando hacia todos lados con las pupilas titilantes de nerviosismo y esperando haber desaparecido completamente de la vista de Kenny.

-Hay un lugar donde podríamos... - Mikasa se aclaró la garganta. - Donde podríamos tomar algo. Yo invito.

Annie asintió. Tan silenciosas como eran ambas, fue silencio lo que acompaňó el camino que iniciaron hacia la cafetería más cercana. No eran amigas y no era su intención convertirse en tal cosa, pero Mikasa deseaba reparar el daňo, o al menos intentarlo.

En el fondo, muy en el fondo, Annie también deseaba lo mismo. Porque en su madurez, comprendió que algunos capítulos debían ser cerrados antes de comenzar de nuevo.

-Ackerman, yo...

En un parpadeo, Annie y su voz se habían esfumado en la esquina de un callejón por el que cruzaron. Los ojos de Mikasa se abrieron como platos, intentando descifrar qué había pasado con ella. Entonces escuchó un forcejeo del otro lado del muro que aguzó sus sentidos y la hizo buscar la fuente del sonido; el sombrero inconfundible de Kenny fue lo primero que sus ojos vieron al doblar en la esquina hacia el callejón sin salida, descubriendo la figura menuda y pequeňa de Annie Leonhardt entre las garras de su tío.

-Ah! Sobrina querida, pero si tú también estás aquí. - se burló el anciano con una carcajada discreta, pero grotesca. - Quieres unirte a la fiesta con tu amiguita? Sabes que tu tío puede abrazarlas a ambas.

-Suéltala. - fue lo primero que salió de Mikasa, con voz ronca y amenazadora. Las bolsas habían caído al suelo, y Kenny sólo se reía; siempre lo hacía. Para el hermano mayor de su padre, todo era un maldito chiste macabro, y ella lo odiaba.

-Hazte un favor, mocosa: vete de aquí y no te metas en lo que no te importa, está claro? Ahórrame el esfuerzo de tener que deshacerme de ti y luego tener que hacerlo con el enano cuando venga a mí por venganza...

Por momentos, Kenny olvidaba que Mikasa también era una Ackerman, y que la vieja leyenda urbana que por generaciones había marcado su apellido sobre poseer habilidades un poco más desarrolladas que las de el resto de los seres humanos tal vez podía ser cierta.

Bueno, quizás era sólo una leyenda, pero era innegable que la chica era diestra en defensa personal. Su abyecto tío había olvidado eso también, y por eso no pudo pronosticar el golpe que lo hizo lanzar a Annie contra el muro antes de caer al suelo. Una cabeza rubia rebotó contra el contenedor de basura al final del callejón, mientras Kenny Ackerman iniciaba una pérfida y deshonrosa lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con la hija de su hermano. Mikasa era ágil como un gato y poseía una increíble derecha, pero era joven e inexperta, mientras que su tío dominaba el arte de las luchas callejeras con gran orgullo y renombre, además de ser alto y escurridizo.

-Ja! Te mueves igual que Levi. - se mofó el viejo Ackerman, sujetando a su sobrina de las muňecas para inmovilizarla. - No te esfuerces, mocosa. Podríamos hacer esto todo el día y yo adivinaría cada uno de tus movimientos...

-Pero no puedes adivinar este! - exclamó ella, propinándole una patada en las gónadas que lo dejó sin aliento. Parecía demasiado simple, sí; tal vez hubiese podido hacerlo desde un principio si hubiese tenido la oportunidad. Pero pelear con su tío no era algo fácil, y él no pensaba soltarla.

De hecho, no lo hizo. Mikasa intentó huir, creyendo que el dolor de sus testículos suavizaría su agarre y ella podría escapar con la desmayada Annie, pero no fue así. Kenny tomó aire para obviar el dolor calcinante y recuperar las fuerzas; sus dedos se estiraron hasta el cabello de la muchacha y tiraron de las hebras dolorosamente. Las venas se abultaban en las manos del viejo, torvas, y los puňos se cerraban con saňa en el pelo negro hasta que el brazo libre se cerraba sobre el cuello de Mikasa. La escena era agonizante, violenta e incluso sádica. Kenny sonreía con perversidad, disfrutando despiadadamente del color escarlata que adquiría el rostro de su sobrina cuando el aire escapaba de sus pulmones.

-Te pareces mucho a tu mami, mocosa. - le susurró al oído, con las uňas de la chica clavándose en la piel de su brazo en un intento fallido de liberación. - Es una lástima que muriera, porque siempre, siempre quise follármela, pero se hacía la digna. Ella podía fingir que era una buena esposa para mi hermano, pero supe que era una puta escondida desde el primer momento en que la ví.

Kenny Ackerman tenía dos defectos a la hora de cazar a sus enemigos.

El primero: hablaba demasiado.

El segundo: subestimaba a sus oponentes. Podía ser maňoso, pero la confianza en sí mismo era su propia perdición. Y Mikasa, que en ocasiones podía controlar sus emociones, aprovechó la inoportuna elocuencia y fanfarronería de su tío para liberarse, aplicando una de las maniobras que aprendió de Levi, muy a pesar de la rabia que burbujeaba en sus venas y del oxígeno que le faltaba. Y aunque parecía que su libertad daría paso a otro forcejeo encarnizado, no fue así, porque ella supo exactamente cómo acorralarlo e inmovilizarlo, a pesar de su peso y tamaňo. Ahora, entre la pared y su sobrina, Kenny cayó al suelo boca abajo, mientras ella se valía de su fuerza y pericia para mantenerlo quieto. Annie despertó en aquel instante, tocándose el punto en donde su cabeza sufrió el impacto. Todo era borroso para ella y aún así se las arregló para levantarse y descubrir el escenario ante sus ojos.

-Annie, toma mi teléfono y llama a mi hermano. - la voz de Mikasa era fuerte y exigente, y los músculos de Annie no tardaron en moverse. En el entretiempo, la chica de cabellos oscuros soltó la cinta que adornaba su camisa y ató las manos de su tío con tanta firmeza como pudo. Eso lo mantendría allí hasta que Levi llegara. Kenny continuaba riéndose a pesar de su desventaja, y de cómo su sobrina presionaba su cabeza contra el pavimento, cortándole cualquier posibilidad de movimiento. Resultaba toda una ironía que alguien más bajo que él y con menos experiencia lo hubiese bloqueado, pero a sus sesenta aňos, el viejo Ackerman no era igual que antes.

Quizás se reía de la escena satírica que atravesaba, o de alguna otra cosa. Ni él mismo lo sabía; sólo sabía que iría a la cárcel en cuanto su sobrino llegase, pero le aliviaba el hecho de que no importara cómo, volvería a estar fuera en breve tiempo. Tenía razones, aliados, y delitos no probados. Levi no podría hacer nada en contra de ello. Nada, hasta que el tiempo demostrara lo contrario.

Y vaya que lo haría.

Todo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El momento en que la patrulla policíaca arribó al lugar; cuando el oficial Berner cerró las esposas sobre las muňecas de Kenny y lo hizo entrar en el vehículo. Preocupado, Levi revisó a su hermana menor hasta asegurarse de que estaba bien; luego declaró que Annie debía ir a la estación para interrogarla, y Mikasa fue con ellos, ignorante de la razón real por la que Annie sería sometida a un sin fín de preguntas durante media hora. Porque su hermano no quería agobiarla con el peso de un asesinato sin resolución; era lo que siempre se decía. Levi no diría nada hasta que las cosas estuviesen resueltas, y Annie tampoco le mencionaría una sola palabra acerca de la culpabilidad de su padre. Mikasa esperaría fuera y llamaría a su mejor amigo, mientras la chica rubia probaba su inocencia afirmando que no conocía el paradero de su progenitor.

Al salir, Mikasa la esperaba en la sala de la estación.

-Eh... Espero que mi hermano haya sido amable. - comentó la chica de cabello color cuervo, poniéndose en pie. Annie asintió.

-Lo fue.

-Bien. Me voy. Cuídate, Leonhardt. - dijo Mikasa, como si hubiese olvidado la invitación previa a Kenny. Impulsivamente, Annie la detuvo.

-Ackerman...

Mikasa giró hacia ella, y el color oscuro de unos ojos grisáceos se encontraron con el zafiro de unos melancólicos ojos azules que antes parecían haber estado fríos por mucho tiempo. Era absurdo, incluso chistoso, pero a ambas les pareció haber sido amigas de toda la vida por algunos instantes.

Después de todo, no eran tan distintas.

-Gracias por todo. - continuó, con el peso de sus palabras agolpándose en su lengua. Mikasa asintió y caminó hacia ella a una distancia prudente, temerosa de cruzar la línea invisible que ambas habían marcado.

Era ahora o nunca.

-Annie... Si alguna vez... - era difícil. Muy difícil. Mikasa suspiró. - Si alguna vez te lastimé cuando éramos niňas, lo siento. No lo sabía.

Silencio. Annie asimilaba la confesión inesperada. Los recuerdos tan dolorosos de la infancia que había dejado atrás le aguijonearon en la cabeza, pero ella los mantuvo a raya.

-Está bien, Mikasa. Somos adultas ahora.

-Lo sé. Pero quería hacerte saber que no fue mi intención. Los niňos pueden ser... estúpidos.

Annie sonrió. Mikasa también. Con sutileza, pero cualquiera habría notado el momento en que los labios de ambas se ensancharon levemente.

-Lo fuimos.

-Mucho.

Esta vez, la muchacha rubia extendió la mano hacia ella.

-Tregua?

Mikasa le estrechó la mano firmemente. Tiempo atrás, ambas habían compartido la misma estatura. Ahora Annie debía mirar ligeramente hacia arriba para poder encontrarse con los ojos color plata oscura.

-Tregua. - dijo la hermana del Capitán, poco antes de que una voz ajena a ellas pero no inoportuna llamase el nombre de una de ellas.

-Annie?

Annie soltó la mano de la chica frente a ella y miró hacia la fuente del sonido, con el corazón zumbando en un frenesí de sosiego insospechado.

-Armin?

Armin, Armin, Armin. Armin siempre había estado allí; nunca se había ido. Y él la abrazó, la envolvió contra su pecho tan cálidamente que ella quiso llorar y quedarse allí para siempre.

Pero algo le dijo, muy en lo profundo, que aquel no era el mismo de antes. Él había cambiado, y aunque la quería, no era el mismo tipo de amor que solía ser la primera vez que la besó aquella vez en el malecón. Ella no sabía cuánto podía doler hasta que volvió a verlo y sus labios se estamparon contra su frente pálida.

Todo había cambiado, y a pesar de ello, Annie Leonhardt no pudo sentirse más afortunada.

-Ackerman. - dijo una cuarta voz que hizo que los ojos de Mikasa se deslizaran hasta la entrada de la estación. Eren la esperaba allí afuera junto al automóvil de Armin, esperando no ser visto por el temido capitán de la policía de Trost. Annie y Armin se quedaron dentro, conversando en voz baja sobre lo que debía ser dicho. Eren le extendió la mano a su novia y la envolvió entre las suyas al tenerla cerca. Estaba calmado. Eso quería decir que Armin no le había dicho nada sobre Kenny.

Y así era mejor.

-No sabía que vendrías...

-Estaba con Armin cuando lo llamaste. Estás bien? - preguntó, viéndola asentir. Sus dedos rozaron su mejilla. - Y cómo está Annie?

-Mejor, ahora que Armin está con ella.

Los labios de Eren tocaron la frente de su chica y ella rodeó su torso en un abrazo.

-Creí que ustedes dos eran... enemigas. - comentó él, un poco desconcertado. Mikasa lo miró a los ojos y le dedicó una de sus medias sonrisas.

-Es una larga historia.

-Tengo todo el verano para oírla. Qué tal si vamos a la casa de playa este fín de semana? Tú, Armin y yo, y así me cuentas lo que pasó con ella.

-Hmm. Suena como un buen plan.

-Lo es. - respondió él, con una de sus sonrisas torcidas. Esas que a ella le agitaban las mariposas en el estómago. - Qué dices?

-Está bien.

Eren besó la mano de su novia y luego la besó a ella en los labios. Pero Mikasa se apartó. Aquél era territorio de Levi, y ella no estaba muy segura de querer enfrentarlo si él los pillaba.

El verano estaba a las puertas, y ése sería uno que ambos jamás olvidarían.

* * *

 **Si se preguntaban cómo era que Mikasa se desarrollaría como personaje, aquí lo tienen. La escena de la conversación con Sasha fue algo particularmente complicado para mí, pues no sabía cómo desarrollarla, pero debo dar miles de gracias a Adri y a Sarah, que siempre estan allí para sacarme el pie del fango cuando lo necesito. No se imaginan lo mucho que me ayudaron a la conclusión de esa escena, y a escribir el desarrollo y realización de Mikasa y la madurez de Sasha. Eren también ha crecido mucho desde el primer capítulo, pero el inicio de éste quise dedicarlo a él para dejar claro cómo fue su transición desde la primera vez que lo vimos hasta ahora. Hay capítulos que son especialmente difíciles de escribir, y este fue uno de ellos, aunque no lo parezca.**

 **De nuevo, perdonen la tardanza. El tiempo es una cosa seria y a veces no es suficiente para escribir; hay muchas cosas por venir y ya quiero actualizar todas y llegar al final, pero sé que no es posible sin una resolución justa y coherente de las cosas. Me gustaría que prestaran particular atención a los personajes que parecen ausentes, así como a las escenas más cortas. Creo que nada puede pasar desapercibido por aquí.**

 _ **Zeke, Zeke, Zeke. Levi, Levi, Levi. xD**_

 **Espero que también les haya gustado la aparición de Annie, quien jugó un papel clave en la auto introspección de Mikasa, debido al pasado que ambas compartieron. No será su última aparición en esta historia, pero no puede ser constante, porque como ven, Armin ya no siente lo mismo por ella, y todo va encaminado al descubrimiento de la banda de asesinos y el por qué del asesinato a partir del capítulo 27. Mi pobre Eren se llevará una sorpresa muy desagradable. Pero no se preocupen, el cap 26 será maravilloso para él y Mikasa ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Sé que todos lo están esperando.**

 **Ahora me despido con mi nota de autor súper larga y tediosa, esperando que como siempre dejen sus lindos comentarios, y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Hasta la vista!**


	26. Pasando página

**N/A: Disfruten su smut ;)**

* * *

Levi lo sabía.

Sabía perfectamente cuál era el protocolo a seguir en su carrera como capitán de un cuerpo policíaco. Sabía que no podía enfrentarse a golpes con un prisionero, pero su cuerpo temblaba de pura ira sólo de pensar que Kenny se burlaba de él en su celda, sabiendo que su sobrino no podía tocarle un pelo. El viejo Ackerman había huído tras comprobarse su complicidad en el delito de contrabando, había ofrecido a Mikasa como carne de feria a sus asquerosos secuaces, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, había insultado a su madre e intentado matar a su hermana. Levi tenía motivos de sobra para querer ahorcarlo con sus propias manos, y era frustrante tener que contenerse, sobre todo para alguien como él, a quien le gustaba tomar el toro por los cuernos y dejar las cuentas claras.

Sin embargo, debía dejarlo pasar y dejar la justicia en manos de la justicia.

* * *

Mikasa estaba algo cabreada. Con la espalda apoyada en la pared y cruzada de brazos, observaba a Sasha hacer las maletas para su viaje a Shiganshina. Pasado el mediodía de aquel jueves en la tarde, la chica de cabello castaňo parecía afanada, corriendo de un lado a otro a lo largo y ancho de la habitación.

-Te lo dije. Te dije que no dejaras las maletas para última hora, pero jamás me escuchas.

Sasha no dijo nada. Se cepillaba los dientes con una mano, mientras con la otra metía unos zapatos en una de las valijas.

-A qué horas dijo Connie que venía? - preguntó, después de haberse enjuagado la boca. Su amiga miró su reloj de pulso.

-Debe estar por llegar.

-Agh.

Mikasa observaba los movimientos de aquella figura sin inmutarse. Sasha chilló en medio de su desesperación, acomodando las cosas como pudiese en la maleta.

-Deberías ayudarme. - le reclamó a la chica de cabellos oscuros con tono demandante. Mikasa ladeó la cabeza.

-Nah-ah. De ninguna manera. La próxima vez me escucharás y harás las cosas a tiempo.

Sasha tampoco replicó esta vez. Su paso afanado se escuchaba en toda la sala y el desorden reinaba sobre ambas camas, pero pronto todo volvería a la normalidad. Los dormitorios estudiantiles de la Universidad de Trost comenzaban a ser desocupados; los alumnos volvían a sus lugares de origen o a casa de sus padres, y en aquel edificio reinaba de nuevo la quietud a medida que las voces juveniles se marchaban. Aquel sería el último aňo de Mikasa en los dormitorios, pues ahora su hermano mayor vivía en Trost y ella podía quedarse con él, cediendo su espacio a un nuevo estudiante. A su regreso, Sasha también se quedaría con los Ackerman, pero ahora estaba más empeňada en terminar de hacer sus maletas y salir a tiempo, organizando todo a contrarreloj.

-Le escribiré a Connie. Debo saber si ya está por venir. - anunció Sasha, con el teléfono en la mano. La respuesta fue inmediata.

 _C: Qué? Aún faltan dos horas para tu vuelo, Sash. Por qué la prisa?_

-Qué pasa? - preguntó Mikasa al verla fruncir el entrecejo. Confundida, Sasha miró el reloj digital de su móvil y luego al reloj de pared de su habitación.

-O-Oye, Mika... Por qué ese reloj está adelantado por dos horas? - tartamudeó la muchacha. Su dedo apuntaba hacia el gato de panza redonda con números en su interior que marcaba las 5 p.m.

Mikasa no respondió, pero una tenue sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en la comisura derecha de su boca. Sasha comprendió entonces, escandalizada.

Al mismo tiempo, su mejor amiga se metía un puňado de papas fritas a la boca, mientras su rostro regresaba al rictus inexpresivo de alguien que hace lo posible por no estallar en una carcajada. Y Mikasa era bastante buena en eso.

-Por qué? Adelantaste el reloooooooooj! - gritó la chica de ojos cafés, a punto de estallar en un sollozo. - Por qué hiciste eso, Mikasa! - Sasha corrió hacia ella y la zarandeó, deteniéndose sólo cuando Mikasa empujó en su boca otro puňado de papas. Casi se atragantaba, pero las masticó hasta poder tragarlas, y entonces gritó de nuevo. - Eres mala! Muy mala!

-La próxima vez, tendrás cuidado de no procrastinar. - respondió Mikasa, ahora de brazos cruzados. La bolsa de frituras se había terminado y había ido a parar a la basura. A su vez, Sasha se lanzó sobre la cama con un suspiro exagerado de alivio, secando las lágrimas provocadas por aquella broma.

-No hagas eso de nuevo, Mikasa.

-No prometo nada.

Relajada al saberse poseedora de un poco más de tiempo, Sasha continuó haciendo las maletas, aunque mucho más calmada que antes. Hacía calor. Los rayos del sol besaban la ventana y las cortinas, a pesar de que éstas parecían querer esconderse tras la pared en cuanto la brisa soplaba, invadiendo la habitación de la refrescante ráfaga de viento de principios de verano, entrando y saliendo con algunos resquicios de la primavera que pronto se esfumarían.

Mikasa tomó un vaso con agua y se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el borde de su cama y observando a Sasha aún concentrada en su quehacer.

-Oye, y... - comentó la chica de cabello castaňo, doblando unas cuantas prendas de ropa. - Sabes qué fue de Annie? Aún no puedo creer lo que pasó.

-Hmm... - farfulló Mikasa. - Creo que se quedaría con una tía suya. Armin la acompaňó hasta allí.

-Ah... Bueno, entonces los rumores de la escuela resultaron ser ciertos. Pobre Annie. No puedo evitar sentirme un poco mal por todas esas cosas... Pero lo peor fue tu tío, eh? Sé que Kenny es un... hijo de la gran meretriz, pero no imaginé qué tanto. Espero que Levi le haya dado su merecido.

-No pudo. - se quejó Mikasa con gesto amargo. - Aunque sea el capitán de la policía, no puede tocarlo. Al menos no dentro de la celda.

-Agh. - gruňó Sasha. - Esas son las cosas que odio. Merece ser molido a golpes.

-No podemos hacer nada al respecto. Y prefiero no pensar en Kenny.

-Sí. Tienes razón.

La muchacha de cabellos oscuros suspiró y hubo silencio. Así permanecieron por un rato, cruzando palabras aquí y allá para indicarse cosas mientras Sasha terminaba de hacer sus maletas; los pósters de Coldplay y Carrie Underwood que adornaban su lado de la habitación fueron desprendidos de la pared, dejando espacios en blanco que se borrarían con el paso de los días. Los de Evanescence y Paramore, esos que a Mikasa tanto le gustaban, también desaparecieron, haciendo que un tinte de nostalgia les golpeara la retina a ambas. Después de todo, habían pasado dos largos aňos en aquel dormitorio, siendo independientes, haciendo sus propias vidas, y a Mikasa se le haría extraňo tener que volver a casa de su hermano y acostumbrarse de nuevo a sus reglas. Sasha interrumpió sus pensamientos al ofrecerle el último pedazo de pizza que quedaba en el refrigerador, pero ella ladeó la cabeza y su amiga no dudó en devorárselo completamente. Mikasa Ackerman nunca fue una fan de la comida refrigerada, a decir verdad.

-Creo que es una suerte que no tengas que dirigir el campamento de niňos este verano. - comentó Sasha más tarde. Sus maletas ya estaban hechas. Esta vez, Connie llegaría en breve. - Estoy segura de que Faye y Tamara son las únicas niňas con quienes puedes llevarte bien. Cuándo viene Levi a buscar tus cosas?

-En dos días.

-Ah. Me da pavor tener que vivir con él. Seguro no nos dejará respirar; Levi es muy estricto.

-Tenemos suerte de que Hanji esté allí. Ella sabe controlarlo, aunque él diga que no. - comentó Mikasa. Sasha se echó a reír.

-Espero que sí. Oye, deberías llamar a Eren para que duerma aquí esta noche...

-Qué? - exclamó Mikasa, perdiendo los estribos antes de que Sasha terminara la frase, con la sangre enarbolada en las mejillas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Por favor, Mika. Aprovecha estas vacaciones y haz lo que debes hacer.

-Y qué se supone que debo hacer, Sasha? - preguntó ella, intentando ocultar el timbre de nerviosismo que se agazapó en sus cuerdas vocales. Sasha rodó los ojos.

-No piensas ser virgen toda la vida, o sí?

-Sasha!...

Alguien llamó a la puerta, dejando a Mikasa con el corazón en la garganta y desprovista de oportunidades para refutar la afirmación de su mejor amiga. Cuando Sasha abrió, Connie entró de inmediato; tenía unas llaves en la mano, y jadeaba como quien ha corrido kilómetros.

-Estás lista? - le preguntó a su novia. - Papá dijo que no puedo demorarme con el auto, o me matará.

-Sí. Nos vamos ya? No es muy temprano aún? - Sasha comenzaba a bajar las maletas de su cama. Mikasa le ayudó con una y Connie con dos.

-El vuelo puede adelantarse. Es mejor irnos unos minutos antes.

La chica asintió. Antes de salir, giró la cabeza hacia el interior de la habitación para asegurarse de tener todo en orden.

-Mikasa, no se queda nada, verdad? Si se me queda algo, estoy jodida, porque ya no volveré aquí.

-Sí. - contestó Mikasa con serenidad, a punto de cerrar la puerta.

-Ah? Qué cosa?

-Tu cabeza.

-Qué? Mi cab... - Sasha estuvo a punto de lloriquear. Pero al caer en la cuenta de la segunda broma de su mejor amiga, sus párpados cayeron y su boca se torció, disgustada. Connie se desternillaba de risa en el corredor. - Eso no es gracioso, Mikasa.

-La cara que pusiste fue muy graciosa. Ahora vamos. No se te queda nada.

Al minuto siguiente, el trío se hallaba fuera del edificio. Connie quitó la alarma al automóvil con un control remoto y abrió el baúl para meter allí las maletas.

-No vas a tardarte, verdad? - habló Mikasa, sorprendiendo a su amiga con aquella pregunta. Sasha ladeó la cabeza.

-Sólo tres semanas. Ahora que tengo madrastra, no quiero quedarme en Shiganshina tanto tiempo.

Mikasa asintió. Sasha lanzó el morral que llevaba colgado del hombro al interior del vehículo y Connie entró en él para encender el motor.

Y mientras tanto, en menos de diez segundos, Mikasa recordó.

Recordó cómo había conocido a Sasha en el jardín de niňos, rescatándola de unos pequeňos matones que querían quitarle su almuerzo.

Recordó lo buenas amigas que se hicieron desde entonces, a pesar de ser tan distintas.

Las innumerables pijamadas, los paseos, las travesuras infantiles. Los juegos en el lodo, los castillos de arena en la playa y el inicio de la adolescencia. Los sollozos exagerados de su mejor amiga cuando le jugaba una de esas bromas crueles y cómicas que sólo ella sabía jugarle y de las que Sasha juraba vengarse, pero sin intenciones reales de hacerlo. Su apetito voraz que aumentaba en las fiestas de cumpleaňos, y las miles de noches que se quedó a su lado para consolarla cuando sus padres murieron. Sus intentos por hacerla reír sin éxito, y todas las veces que rechazó uno de sus abrazos, sólo porque no se sentía capaz de responderle justamente.

Mikasa recordó, y algo le dijo que Sasha era una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado en la vida.

Era su compaňera de cuarto, su mejor amiga y la hermana que nunca tuvo. Era Sasha, y la amaba tal y como era. No habría querido a otra más que a ella.

Una punzada de arrepentimiento le golpeó las entraňas, porque quizá no había sido lo suficientemente agradecida con ella.

-Videollamada esta noche? - preguntó la chica de pelo castaňo, sacándola abruptamente de su episodio introspectivo.

-Seguro.

-Ok. Adiós, Mika. - dijo Sasha. Abrió los brazos hacia su mejor amiga y la encerró en ellos, sin embargo, no contaba con ser estrechada con más fuerza y por más tiempo del esperado. Con Sasha metida en su abrazo, Mikasa cerró los ojos y murmuró algo que ella no entendió. - Qué dijiste?

Silencio.

Mikasa lo dijo una vez más.

-Te quiero, Sash.

Sasha rió. Aquello fue inesperado, pero agradable.

-Yo también te quiero, Mika.

Y aún así, Mikasa no la soltó. Connie hizo sonar el claxon, pero la chica de cabellos oscuros pareció no escuchar.

-Te quiero mucho... Muchísimo. Perdona por no habértelo dicho antes.

Sasha soltó una risilla, algo sonrojada por la declaración de su mejor amiga. Sin embargo, supo que había anhelado ese abrazo por un buen tiempo.

-Eh... Mikasa... Ya debo irme... - anunció, tras un apretón duradero.

-Ah, sí... Lo siento...

Y a pesar de que Mikasa la dejó ir, Sasha la abrazó una vez más, aunque muy brevemente.

-Nos veremos en unas semanas, Mika. Adiós. - se despidió, entrando en el Mazda rojo del padre de Connie. Mikasa agitó la mano hacia ella, y no dejaron de sonreírse hasta perderse de vista.

Mikasa suspiró, inhalando la brisa veraniega como si intentase limpiar sus pulmones con aire nuevo y fresco.

Aquella tarde, los últimos rayos del sol habían pegado directo en las fibras de un corazón que latía ahora con más intensidad.

* * *

Hanji conocía bien a Mikasa. Había vivido durante tres aňos con ella, antes de que la chica se marchara a Trost. La había visto pasar de ser una adolescente a una adulta joven, y ahora que volvía a vivir con ellos, la mujer de anteojos y cara de cumpleaňos se percató de que su cuňada había cambiado. Mikasa se veía más fresca, jovial, a pesar de ser igual de seria que antes, pero su rostro ya no estaba ensombrecido, y sus hermosos ojos color gris oscuro brillaban ahora, desprovistos del velo fantasmagórico que el pasado había echado sobre ellos. Igual que antes, no era típico de ella iniciar una conversación, pero ya no era tan callada, y más de una vez la había visto estirar sus labios en una sonrisa. Tamara siempre había hecho sonreír a su tía, es cierto, pero Hanji sabía que había algo más.

Mikasa estaba enamorada. Eso era obvio, más que la propia vastedad del universo.

-Y quién es el afortunado? - le había preguntado aquel segundo viernes de verano, al verla despedirse de Tamara con un morral colgado al hombro y las llaves de la motocicleta en la mano. El pelo de Mikasa cubría su cara y por eso Hanji no pudo verla, pero juraba que la había oído sonrojarse desde la puerta de la cocina.

-Nadie. Saldré con unos amigos. Pero no le digas a Levi, sí?

-No vendrás esta noche, cierto?

-Mm-mm. - respondió la muchacha en negación, dejando a Tamara dentro de su cuna. Hanji contuvo una risilla.

-Al menos llámalo para que no se vuelva loco cuando sean las diez y no te vea llegar. Así no saldrá a buscarte en la patrulla después de reportarte como desaparecida.

La chica rodó los ojos.

-Bien. Lo llamaré. Adiós. - pronunció, caminando hacia la puerta.

-Oye. - la voz de Hanji la detuvo, así que soltó el pomo y giró sobre sus pies para mirar a su cuňada. - Espero que sea un buen chico.

Mikasa palideció. Sin embargo, era inútil negar la declaración de Hanji.

-Lo es. - dijo al fín, derrotada. - Pero no...

-'No le digas a Levi'... Sí. Lo sé. Ahora anda, y llámame si necesitas algo, de acuerdo?

La muchacha asintió y salió disparada de allí, mientras su cuňada se burlaba de ella en silencio. Hanji escuchó la motocicleta que se encendía y se alejaba por fuera de la casa, y pensó que aquella chica melancólica había crecido mucho.

Había crecido tanto que a Levi no le agradaba del todo aquel hecho.

.

Eren conocía de memoria el sonido de aquella motocicleta. Y cuando la escuchaba acercarse, su corazón se saltaba un latido, palpitante de emociones. Mikasa se detuvo frente al porche de la casa playera de los Jaeger, en donde su novio la esperaba ya, vestido de pantalón bermuda, camisa a cuadros y el usual moňo en el que ataba su cabello castaňo. Ella sonrió al verlo, quitándose el casco. Eren no dió rodeos para besarla, y Mikasa habría podido quedarse así durante una larga hora si él lo hubiese querido. El sol se escondía, parecía que con timidez, tras la línea del horizonte, de la misma manera en que un chiquillo curioso se asoma detrás de un muro. Sus rayos veraniegos besaban los brazos de la chica, queriendo opacar la palidez de su piel al otorgarle un ligero tinte color miel; sin embargo, Eren no lo permitió, pues la hizo entrar a casa antes de que la arena de la playa continuara deslizándose entre sus pies. El sonido de las olas al estrellarse en la playa era adormecedor, y la brisa arrullaba las hojas de las palmeras al cruzar entre ellas, perdiéndose invisible en algún lugar entre las montaňas que rodeaban las playas de Trost.

-Y... tu hermano te dejó salir? Así, nada más? - preguntó él mientras entraban, sin soltarla de la mano hasta que sus pies pisaron la sala.

-No estaba en casa cuando salí, así que no tuve que decirle nada. Y oye, él no me controla, de acuerdo?

Eren le sonrió burlonamente y la besó en la mejilla.

-Te creo. - respondió, haciendo que ella suspirara.

-Y dónde está Armin? - preguntó Mikasa, poniéndose cómoda en un sillón de la sala de estar. Eren entró en la cocina y sacó algo del refrigerador, antes de regresar con ella.

-Dijo que ya venía en camino. Pero eso fue hace aproximadamente... - el muchacho miró su reloj de pulso con detenimiento. Anochecería en una hora. - Cuarenta minutos. Ya debería estar aquí.

-Hmm. - murmuró ella. - Quieres que lo llame?

-Si quieres llamarlo, está bien.

Mikasa asintió y no tardó en marcar el número de su mejor amigo.

- _Hola, Mika._ \- respondió Armin con voz jovial, un par de pitazos después. - _Qué pasa?_

-Hola, Ar. Eren y yo te esperamos. Dónde estás?

Ella estaba segura de que pudo escuchar una risilla salir de la garganta de Armin.

 _-Oye... Me temo que no podré ir..._

-Qué? - jadeó ella, arqueando las cejas en decepción. Eren movió las manos para preguntar, pero ella le pidió con un gesto que esperara. - Por qué? Armin, planeamos esto desde hace un mes...

- _Mika, de verdad lo lamento, pero mis padres me pidieron que estuviera con ellos hoy. Ya sabes, no están aquí casi nunca y..._

Ella suspiró, derrotada. Si hubiese sabido que Armin mentía, probablemente lo habría sermoneado. Pero Mikasa jamás habría adivinado algo así; a pesar de lo intuitiva que era, su mejor amigo era muy listo, demasiado para su propio bien y el de ella.

Pero él mentía, por el bien de sus amigos. Porque Armin era el tipo de amigo alcahuete, que pensaba que Eren y Mikasa debían...

Bueno, necesitaban tiempo a solas. Tiempo para hablar y... otras cosas.

-Ah... - se quejó ella, con la voz apagada y los hombros caídos. Eren esperaba impaciente a que la llamada terminase. - En ese caso... Creo que no puedes hacer nada, Ar.

 _-No. En realidad, no, Mika. Lo lamento..._

-No, no. Está bien. Ve con ellos. Ya nos las arreglaremos sin ti, de acuerdo?

Armin se moría de ganas por dejar salir un 'Por supuesto que se las arreglarán sin mí!' sarcástico en medio de la conversación telefónica. Pero no lo hizo. Debía controlar su risa.

 _-Seguro, Miki; saludos a Eren. Disfruten el fín de semana. Adiós._

-Adiós, Ar. - La llamada finalizó y Mikasa dejó el teléfono a un lado. - No vendrá...

-Ya. Lo imaginé. Es un cabrón.

-Eren... - le regaňó ella. Eren alzó las manos en un gesto de rendición.

-Qué? Es la verdad. Cómo es que sale con esto hoy?

-Oye, sus padres quieren reunirse con él. No puede decir que no a eso.

Eren ladeó la cabeza y suspiró.

-Bien. Supongo que tú y yo tendremos que cancelar los planes de tres e inventar uno de dos.

Mikasa dejó salir un gruňido leve y mordaz.

-Oye, no es la gran cosa. Sólo íbamos a ver una maratón de Harry Potter, no es así?

-No es igual. Probaríamos cuál de los tres soporta 24 horas viendo las ocho películas sin dormir. Pero ya no importa. Qué tal si vamos a una discoteca tú y yo? Bailamos un rato y luego regresamos, sí? - comentó él con entusiasmo. Pero su emoción se desvaneció al ver a su novia torcer la boca en desaprobación.

-Eren, sabes que no soy una fan de los lugares llenos de gente. Y no sé bailar.

-Pff. - bramó él. - Te ví bailar con el cara de caballo, Mikasa. Esa misma noche te besó, y esa misma noche me rompiste la nariz por segunda vez.

La comisura derecha de la boca de Mikasa se estiró en media sonrisa tímida y algo furtiva, provocada por los celos de Eren. Luego se mordió el labio y lo besó en la mejilla.

-No bailé con él; él me llevaba. Me besó porque no lo ví venir, y te rompí la nariz porque fuiste un idiota.

Eren hizo un puchero. Por mucho que intentara mostrarse enojado, no lo estaba logrando.

-Sí, pero...Ya sabes por qué fue. Como sea, si no quieres ir a una disco, dime a dónde quieres ir.

Mikasa pareció encogerse en una esquina del sillón.

-Qué tal si... nos quedamos aquí?

-Quieres hacer eso? Estás segura?

-Bueno... Este lugar me gusta. Por qué tendríamos que ir a otro lado?

Él sonrió ampliamente, inclinándose hacia ella para besarla, deslizando sus manos bajo la tela que cubría la cintura de su chica. Ella cedió ante sus movimientos y se reclinó hacia atrás, pero antes de poder aprisionarlo en su abrazo, Eren retrocedió con una tos fingida.

Debía controlarse.

Tenía que poder hacerlo.

Ella quiso obviar la escena y aparentar que nada había ocurrido. Nada.

-Eh... Tengo una idea. Qué te parece si... ponemos música aquí y te enseňo a bailar?

-Hmm... - murmuró ella. La chica se irguió en el sillón, mientras su mente le pedía a gritos a su corazón que dejara de latir con tanta intensidad.

-No te agrada?

-Eh... Creo que está bien.

Eren se puso en pie y caminó hacia el mostrador de la cocina, de donde regresó con una botella de vino en la mano que dejó en una hielera, junto a dos copas de vidrio. Mikasa no lo notó: estaba distraída respondiendo un mensaje de Sasha.

-Qué quieres de cenar? - preguntó él al detenerse frente al reproductor de música que descansaba dentro del armario de puertas de vidrio. Ella apartó los ojos de su móvil.

-Eh?

-Pregunté qué quieres de cenar.

-Hmm... Lo que quieras está bien.

Un tinte de tensión inoportuna se instaló en ellos en el momento en que Mikasa volvió a mirar su teléfono, tecleando algo. Eren cerró los ojos y suspiró, haciendo lo posible por no decepcionarse de sí mismo. Encendió el reproductor y _Send me on my way_ llenó la sala con su característico arpegio de guitarra y las voces masculinas que repetían _'on my way'_ en un estribillo contagioso. El silbido de la canción lo acompaňó hasta la cocina, y para cuando acabó de cortar las verduras, otra melodía había iniciado. Eren regresó a donde ella estaba y la observó detenidamente, centrándose en la forma en que el cabello corto de la chica caía a ambos lados de su cara, ocultándola casi por completo de sus ojos. Mikasa sintió aquel par de perlas color turquesa sobre ella y alzó la vista, un poco desconcertada.

-Qué? - preguntó, dejando el teléfono a un lado, una vez más. Eren extendió su mano hacia ella.

-Me permite este baile?

Ella no sabía a ciencia cierta por qué la voz de Eren había enviado un corrientazo eléctrico por toda su columna vertebral, pero tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para obligar a sus piernas a que se movieran, y a su brazo para que se alzara y poder tomar la mano de su novio. Él la sujetó con fuerza y la llevó hasta el centro de la sala, abrazando su cintura y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. Eren Jaeger tampoco sabía bailar y no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que hacía.

Pero con ella allí, nada de eso importaba.

-Es un milagro que no sea una de Eminem o de AC/DC lo que estemos bailando. - se animó a comentar la chica, un rato después de moverse al ritmo del Rhythm 'n' Blues que se metía en sus oídos. Eren sonrió y se atrevió a mirarla, degustando con cada poro de su piel cómo se disipaba la horrible rigidez entre ambos.

-Oye, cada cosa tiene su momento. Y _The platters_ es apropiado para la ocasión.

Un paso largo y otro hacia la derecha. Los pies de Mikasa seguían los de Eren, moviéndose como magnetos. Cuando la cara de la muchacha giró hacia la izquierda, pudo ver la botella de vino que plácidamente descansaba en una montaňa de hielo dentro del cubo.

-Qué es eso? - preguntó, seňalando la botella. Eren arqueó el entrecejo, fijándose en la bonita expresión inquisitiva del rostro de su novia.

-Es vino.

Mikasa ladeó la cabeza.

-Sí... Ya sé qué es. Lo que quiero decir es, para qué lo traes?

Eren se detuvo por unos instantes y luego continuó con su danza.

-Pues... para beberlo.

-Eren, sabes que yo no tomo alcohol.

-Oye, el vino no es malo, y no será más de una copa para ti, de acuerdo? - el muchacho se llevó la mano a la boca, y una tos falsa se escapó a través de su puňo. - Llorona...

-Cómo me llamaste?

Ambos se detuvieron, al igual que la música. Pero ninguno de los dos supo si era por el hecho de que el silenció sucedió a la música en su reinado, o si era porque Eren había 'insultado' a su novia.

-Llorona. - repitió, envalentonado.

-Por qué lo dices?

Eren tragó saliva. Mikasa lo miraba con ojos afilados, y el gris de su iris se condensaba como si estuviera a punto de devorarlo.

-Porque te da miedo tomar. Incluso si es sólo una copa.

-Ah. Entonces... dices que no bebo porque tengo miedo? Esas son sandeces...

-No. No son sandeces. Eres cobarde.

-Estás seguro? - la voz de Mikasa ahora se debatía entre lo amenazante y lo coqueto. Si ella se había dado cuenta del cambio o no, eso no era algo seguro. Pero a Eren le fascinaba. Esa parte de ella despertaba hasta el último de sus nervios.

-Completamente.

-Ah, sí? Pruébame.

Una victoria sutil y solapada. Eren la saboreó mientras se apartaba de ella para servirle una copa de vino, observándola desafiante y con una sonrisa torcida.

-Asustada, Potter?

-Ya quisieras.

Cero vacilaciones. Mikasa tomó la copa e ingirió su contenido de un solo trago. El abocado de aquel Cabernet Sauvignon seco le raspó la garganta, sin embargo, ella prefirió ahogarse en su propia respiración antes que dejar salir una sola de sus convulsiones pulmonares. Eren lo sabía, aunque no movió un solo músculo; estaba seguro de que ella lo golpearía si se burlaba.

-Whoa! Eso no se toma así de rápido, jovencita. - advirtió él, pero Mikasa pareció no escuchar, porque sin demora tomó una segunda copa, servida por ella misma. Ah, había sido una buena idea beber más; sólo así pudo disipar el molesto cosquilleo de su garganta. Después de todo, el vino no era tan malo.

Y al final, no le quedó más remedio que toser, provocando que Eren dejara salir una risotada sonora. Dos pares de pies se movieron al ritmo de _Little bitty pretty one, Uptown girl, Sing-sing-sing_ y un par de singles de Michael Jackson, mientras cinco copas más de vino se convertían en las autoras intelectuales de una Mikasa un poco menos... tímida.

-Agh! - jadeó ella al sentir aquel líquido carmesí derramarse sobre su camisa en el momento en que Eren la estrechó contra sí y giró sobre sus pies. La bonita prenda de color azul pastel que Hanji le había obsequiado para su cumpleaňos estaba arruinada ahora, con una enorme mancha escarlata extendida desde el hombro derecho hasta su ombligo. Eren se apartó al escucharla y empuňó los labios.

-Hmm... Debes ir a cambiarte. - mencionó él antes de soltarla. Mikasa asintió, y como si su piel doliera ante la perspectiva de alejarse de él, lo hizo, sin dejar de mirarlo hasta desaparecer al final de las escaleras. Eren suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, jurando que su sistema nervioso colapsaría si no se tranquilizaba.

Estaba teniendo serios problemas para controlarse. Su novia era una tentación que a duras penas podía evitar.

.

Una campanilla certera y aguda proveniente de la cocina le hizo saber a Eren que el faisán a la cava estaba listo. Era el platillo favorito de Mikasa, y esperaba que ella pudiera percibir el aroma de la carne recién horneada al bajar las escaleras. Pero se había tardado un poco en volver, así que decidió dejar la bandeja sobre el mostrador e ir por ella, en caso de que necesitara algo de él.

 _Toc-toc._

-Mikasa, estás...? - entreabierta, la puerta ronroneó al ser empujada. Un par de ojos color turquesa husmearon al interior de la habitación donde ella dormiría, y se detuvieron al encontrarse con la piel pálida y tersa de una espalda desnuda. Eren tragó saliva: sus nervios se habían activado dolorosa e irremediablemente, todos y cada uno de ellos.

La voz de la chica lo sacó de su trance repentinamente.

-Eren, me ayudas?

 _Joder._

Él no sabía si ella sabía que lo torturaba al pedirle con un gesto que le ayudara a abrochar su sostén. Pero el hecho de ver una parte de ella que no había visto antes era un suplicio, un martirio agonizante; cómo evitarla? Cómo no mirarla, cuando su piel lo llamaba, hechizándolo como las sirenas hechizaron los oídos de Odiseo en su viaje hacia Ítaca. Eren tuvo que aceptar la realidad: no deseaba otra cosa que lanzarla contra la cama, emparedarla entre él y las sábanas y follarla como si no hubiese un maňana posible...

Pero no la merecía.

Él era un mentiroso. Ella era la pureza hecha carne; incluso con sus imperfecciones, Mikasa era algo etéreo ante sus ojos que sólo los dioses merecían tocar.

Antes de poder percatarse de lo que hacía, sus pies caminaban hacia ella, quien lo esperaba de cara a la ventana. Tanto así la deseaba, que su cuerpo ahora se movía sin ser ordenado? Sí, la deseaba tanto que sus dedos rozaron torpemente el camino glorioso que marcaba su columna vertebral y su boca se humedeció ante la idea de besar cada uno de los poros que se alzaron bajo su toque.

Y la vió ladear la cabeza en medio de un suspiro provocador que también erizó su piel.

Sin embargo, no hizo nada de lo que tan peligrosa y lascivamente rondaba entre sus sesos. Eren se limitó a cerrar el sostén de su chica. Ella se giró hacia él y él besó su frente antes de cubrirla con la camisa limpia que descansaba sobre la cama.

-La cena está lista. - anunció, cerrando el último botón. Luego se marchó, dejando a una mujer muy frustrada detrás de él. El fuego que ardía dentro de Mikasa era imparable, desconocido, devorador, implacable. Con sólo tocarse, ambos habrían podido quemar todo el lugar como una hoguera inextinguible.

.

Cuando ella bajó a la sala, la música se había apagado. El tap-tap de sus zapatos cortó el silencio de la sala y alertó a Eren sobre su presencia, haciendo que él se girara para poder mirarla. Sin embargo, Mikasa no quería encontrarse con sus ojos.

Estaba cabreada, realmente cabreada. Con él, con ella misma, y prefería callar.

Como un acto de rebelión, la chica de cabellos oscuros tomó una segunda botella de vino y la destapó para servir una copa hasta rebosar. Estupefacto, Eren la observó boquiabierto, pero sabía que no podía detenerla.

-Oye, no vas a cenar?

-No tengo hambre. - dijo ella con frialdad, antes de arrugar la cara debido a la textura ardiente y seca del vino. Sus pies la alejaron de allí, con la botella en una mano y la copa en la otra. Un instante le tomó para lanzar lejos aquel objeto de vidrio, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos, y beber el contenido directamente de la botella.

Eren no podía creer lo que veía. Debía detenerla. Aquella era una Mikasa que él no conocía.

Una Mikasa que, de haber estado completamente sobria, no se habría comportado de esa forma. Entonces se arrepintió de haberla retado.

-Mikasa, detente. Nunca has hecho esto y te vas a embriagar.

-Suéltame, Eren. - protestó ella, ingiriendo hasta la última gota de vino del recipiente antes de que él pudiera arrebatárselo de las manos. Un par de minutos después, su sangre y su cuerpo estarían completa y perfectamente alcoholizados.

-Mikasa, para ya. Estás siendo irracional, infantil, tonta.

-Eso no te importa. - respondió, desapareciendo de su vista tras la puerta de entrada. Eren fue tras ella y la vió sentarse en la banca del porche, mirando hacia la luna que se alzaba sobre la línea del horizonte.

-Vas a decirme qué te pasa? Qué es lo que te molestó de un momento a otro, Mikasa? Estábamos perfectamente bien y de repente...

-Nada, Eren. - ella interrumpió el flujo de su interrogatorio con dureza. - No me pasa absolutamente nada. - no quería mirarlo a los ojos. Tampoco podía decirle lo que pasaba por su cabeza embriagada, pues eso habría sido vergonzoso. Pero ella no sólo estaba molesta, sino también decepcionada, triste. Estaba segura de que Eren no la deseaba y ella no podía obligarlo a que lo hiciera.

Pero qué poco sabía. No tenía idea del calvario que era para aquel pobre muchacho haber tenido que tocarla y no poder tenerla.

-Si no pasa nada, vamos adentro. Estás mareada.

-No.

Eren suspiró y la sujetó del brazo, pero ella se sacudió violentamente.

-Mikasa, vamos. Piensas dormir aquí?

-No es tu problema.

Ella tosió. La brisa playera de principios de verano en Trost podía causar resfriados. Eren se preocupó.

-Lo es, te guste o no. Entremos.

-No.

-Perfecto. - Eren no diría una sola palabra más. Así que se inclinó y deslizó sus brazos debajo de ella para alzarla y llevarla al interior de la casa, antes de que pescara una gripe. Ella quiso resistirse, pero no lo logró; todo lo que hizo fue bajar de sus brazos cuando él cerró la puerta principal detrás de ambos.

-Tienes otra botella?

-Qué? Estás loca, Mikasa? Qué pasa contigo? Has perdido el sentido común?

Eren comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que tenía. Los párpados de la muchacha se cerraron por un momento, al tiempo que ella caminaba hacia la cocina e intentaba mantener el equilibrio. Él la detuvo. Ella frunció el entrecejo.

-Déjame.

-No. Ve a dormir. Estás borracha.

-Y qué harás si no quiero ir a dormir, Jaeger? - le desafió ella con voz severa, mirándolo a los ojos. Eren masajeó el puente de su nariz antes de moverse.

-Supongo que esta noche tendré que llevarte a todas partes. - anunció con rudeza. Y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, se inclinó para sujetar sus piernas y llevarla en el hombro como un costal de papas. Sin embargo, Mikasa no replicó: estaba demasiado mareada para protestar, así que sólo dejó caer su peso sobre el hombro del muchacho, mientras su pelo colgaba de su cabeza con la fuerza de la gravedad y saltaba con cada paso que Eren daba para subir las escaleras. Entonces la acomodó en ambos brazos antes de dejarla caer sobre la cama, y antes de poder alejarse, sintió un par de manos aferrándose al cuello de su camisa.

Incluso ebria, Mikasa era fuerte. Muy fuerte.

Ella lo besó. El sabor seco del vino tinto en su boca activó sus papilas gustativas, y su lengua sintió una descarada necesidad de probar más de ella. Joder, joder, joder. Cuán dolorosa, exquisita y tortuosa era la tentación, igual que la espina que se clava en el pecho del ruiseňor para colorear una rosa con su sangre mientras le escucha cantar su última melodía. Él era el ruiseňor, Mikasa era la espina; pero no podía sentirse más a gusto en aquella muerte...

-Mika... - ella le mordió el labio inferior, pero él volvió a apartarse. - Mikasa, estás ebria. No sabes lo que haces...

-Eren, sé que estoy ebria, ebria como la mierda, pero sé exactamente lo que estoy haciendo...

Ni siquiera él podía evitarlo. La erección que se alzaba bajo sus pantalones comenzaba a hacerse dolorosa.

Un beso más.

-Mikasa, por favor...

 _No puedo... No puedo hacerte esto..._

-Eren... - el jadeo alcoholizado que se desprendió de la garganta de la chica atravesó su lengua y raspó su garganta, aturdiéndolo. Entonces la miró a los ojos y vió las pequeňas gotas saladas que se acumulaban en sus pupilas, como si sus lágrimas quisieran contar algo que su boca no era capaz de gritar.

Los ojos color turquesa se deslizaron lentamente sobre cada contorno de aquel rostro de terciopelo, sobre sus cejas, sus pestaňas, sus irises color gris oscuro y los diminutos rayos que lo adornaban; sobre su nariz y su barbilla afiladas. Sobre su pecho palpitante que se expandía al son de una respiración agitada y ansiosa. Eren la observó toda, como nunca antes. Observó sus labios, aquellas seductoras, ebrias y dulces líneas delgadas que lo llamaban, impacientes. Y ya no cabía una gota de deseo más en su cuerpo.

Sus bocas se mezclaron de nuevo, primero con torpeza, como dos hormigas que se cruzan en un camino laborioso, y luego con fruición, hambrientas y exasperadas.

-Mikasa, si tú no me detienes, yo no lo haré... - las palabras de Eren se vieron silenciadas con un beso furtivo y tímido que contrastaba con las ansias que les carcomían las entraňas.

-No tengo intenciones de detenerte, Eren.

Como si se tratase de un hechizo, Eren obedeció ante la implicación de aquella respuesta. Poseso o embrujado, cualquiera de las dos opciones habría sido escasa para describir la intensidad de su deseo. Sus dedos se escurrieron sobre la ropa de la muchacha con fastidio, despreciando la tela que se interponía entre ellos como algo detestable, hasta deshacerse por fín de lo que la cubría, en una danza codiciosa. Besos salvajes, temblorosos y decididos, besos que mordían y adoraban; manos firmes y rústicas que apretaban la piel pálida, y dedos vacilantes y fríos que se aferraban a la cálida piel bronceada. Polos opuestos coexistiendo en una misma vida y en un mismo instante excelso sin querer detenerse. Eren se apartó un poco para poder adorarla, clavando sus ojos en ella: cada mechón de su cabello corto y oscuro como la penumbra se derretía en medio del mar blanco de sábanas, creando una perfecta disonancia.

-Eren... - jadeó la muchacha debajo de él, intentando recuperar el aliento que no le había sido quitado del todo. Él respondió con un murmullo. - Tus manos están frías...

Eren tragó saliva.

-Las tuyas también...

-Sí, pero... Estoy nerviosa. Esta será mi primera vez. En cambio tú...

No se escuchó una sola palabra. Y aunque los ojos del muchacho no se apartaron de ella, Mikasa pudo darse cuenta en medio de su embriaguez que quizá las cosas no eran como ella las había imaginado.

Un tinte escarlata coloreó los pómulos del chico frente a ella, haciéndola sonreír con dulzura.

-Pensé que... - resopló ella en medio de su frenesí, con la cara de su amante guardada entre sus manos. - Que tú y Annie...

Eren ladeó la cabeza vehementemente, antes de que ella pudiera terminar.

-Nunca. Y no hablemos de ella ni de nadie ahora, Mikasa. Eres lo único que quiero.

El choque de sus labios al unirse ahogó el ruido de las olas que atravesaba la ventana. Eren podía sentir el latido violento de su propio corazón martillando en sus oídos, así como Mikasa podía sentir el de ella; sus pulmones ensanchándose impetuosamente en busca de oxígeno y el roce de sus pieles haciendo cada vez más insoportable la espera de meterse dentro de ella. Mikasa se abrazó a él, encerrándolo en ella con voluntad inquebrantable mientras Eren moldeaba sus caderas entre las suyas, haciéndola temblar, haciéndola sentir un dolor punzante que no sintió antes, en el momento exacto que fundió su humanidad en la de ella, en aquella abertura inmaculada e inexplorada, flexionando los músculos de sus glúteos con cada impulso, destruyendo su castidad y su timidez, antes de convertirse ambos en un solo ser viviente.

-Eren... - gimió ella. Su voz era una mezcla de éxtasis y dolor, pero más dolor que éxtasis, y aquel nombre se introdujo en los oídos del muchacho como una serpiente rauda y viscosa que dejó caer rastros de escalofríos por todos sus nervios.

Con su nariz rozando la de ella, Eren usó la poca voluntad que le quedaba para poder pronunciar una sola frase.

-Estás bien? - jadeó, como si estuviese a punto de perder el conocimiento. Con un gesto de dolor, Mikasa asintió, a pesar de todo. - Te estoy lastimando?

La pregunta era agónica. Eren conocía la respuesta antes de escucharla.

-Quieres que me detenga? - pronunció con voz rasposa y agitada. Entonces la vió ladear la cabeza en negación, con vehemencia, y sintió el abrazo constrictor de la chica cerrándose a su alrededor.

-No lo hagas... Por favor.

El sudor los acariciaba, recorriendo cada parte de sus cuerpos como fiel testigo de su idilio, y Eren tragó con deleite cada uno de los gemidos y sollozos agónicos que se escapaban de la garganta de su novia, con miles de chispas electrizantes que recorrieron su cuerpo al clavarse en ella, como en un remolino de sensaciones abrasadoras que recorrían sus músculos y le obligaban a culminar en el triunfo agotador y líquido de una pasión calcinante y pretenciosa.

-Eren? - preguntó ella con angustia al oír sus gimoteos y gruňidos agónicos. Él agitó la cabeza, consciente de que no podría aguantar mucho.

-Mik...

No pudo evitarlo. Mikasa lo escuchó gemir y retorcerse sobre ella, apretándola sin piedad para liberarla al segundo siguiente, completamente desprovisto de fuerzas.

El silencio llenó de nuevo el dormitorio, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Eren.

-Lo siento... - dijo con vergůenza y sin salir de ella, alzando la cabeza para poder encontrar aquel par de ojos grises que ya lo esperaban. Mikasa tragó saliva; aún intentaba recuperarse del dolor que invadía su entrepierna y lo más profundo de su núcleo.

-Está bien... - respondió, sujetándole el rostro tan dulcemente como podía. Eren sonrió y la besó, tembloroso y sin aliento, pensando que aquella mujer era la ebria más hermosa que pudiera existir sobre la tierra. Se miraron a los ojos y miles de palabras fueron dichas en silencio, entre las lágrimas de felicidad de la chica y los besos del chico que se tragaron aquellas gotas saladas con una devoción etérea. Ella sabía a vino, a sudor, a lágrimas, a sal y a futuro; él sabía a jengibre, a sal, a amor y salvación. Entonces se endureció dentro de ella y volvió a besarla, tal y como un ángel podría besar a su dios, o como el cielo besa al mar en el horizonte.

Él era áspero y dulce al mismo tiempo, y ella no pudo entender cómo, pero lo amaba. Ella amó cada ápice de él, cada gota de sudor, cada embestida, no importaba cuán dolorosas fueran. Ella amaba su esencia, sus labios y sus besos repartiéndose sobre ella como llamas ardientes. Ella amaba su cuerpo dentro de ella; amaba ser devorada por una fuerza más grande y más fuerte que ellos mismos. Su carne temblaba bajo sus manos, y sus uňas se clavaban en su piel bronceada, porque ella no podía permitirse perderlo. Nunca. Ella estaba en el lugar correcto, en el momento correcto, con el hombre correcto.

Y nunca antes se sintió más completa. Porque lo necesitaba como la tierra necesita agua, como los lugares oscuros necesitan la luz; porque ella parecía haber olvidado su nombre desde el momento en que él la hizo suya, y no le importaba nada más. Porque él necesitaba su piel y su calidez para ahuyentar sus fantasmas, y porque ella era el aire puro que sus sueňos respiraban. Sus frecuencias cardíacas aumentaban a tal punto que Eren podía sentir el dump, dump, dump de su propio corazón, exhaltado ante la visión palpable de aquel cuerpo bajo el suyo, con la razón y la cordura huyendo completamente de ambos. Por instantes sólo quería protegerla, besarla como si ella fuera el pétalo más frágil; pero al mismo tiempo su único anhelo era quebrarla, romperla en dos y volver a unir las partes de ella en un solo suspiro.

Ella unió su voz al concierto de placeres que surgían en forma de gotas de sudor, trastocada por su vehemencia, obnubilada por el ímpetu de su esencia, adorándolo con sus cuerdas vocales, con cada gemido que se escapaba inclemente de su garganta; tan inclemente y dulcemente como él saboreaba con su boca cada esquina de su piel, cada espacio, el lunar que se asomaba en un rincón de su cadera, rompiendo con la armonía inmaculada y monocromática de su piel pálida, arrogante, triunfante, orgulloso de haber sido tocado por la lengua de Eren, esa lengua que ella no podía describir como otra cosa que un pincel elaborado por los mismos ángeles, mientras se deslizaba sobre el lienzo de su cuerpo, pintando anhelos, deseos, pasión, llamas. Pintando los instintos más bajos y al mismo tiempo los más sublimes, marcando aquel territorio inexplorado como suyo. Eren entendía la euforia de los conquistadores al pisar una tierra extraňa, hermosa, exótica; porque así era ella: extraňa, hermosa, magnífica, divina, dulce. Dulce como el almíbar de sus recetas, inusual como el árbol de cerezo que afloraba cada primavera en el jardín en casa de Carla, y delicada como los pétalos rosáceos que cubrían el suelo en un espectáculo sobrecogedor, incluso a la vista del alma más insensible. Esa era Mikasa. Exquisita y densa al tacto como un manjar turco; sus gemidos, celestiales como el arpegio de una lira tocada por un querubín. Sus labios, suaves, ardientes, finos, quizás tan frágiles que temía hacerlos sangrar, pero tan fuertes a la vez que no dudó en provocarle una herida, queriendo beber hasta la última gota de su sangre en un instinto primitivo y presuroso que ella encontró tortuosamente plácido, mientras gimoteaba entre suspiros entrecortados el nombre del chico de ojos de fuego color turquesa.

Porque pintaban hogueras, ambos eran pinceles y lienzos al mismo tiempo, y el paisaje ardía en una zarza, como el fénix que muere y renace de entre sus cenizas. Sí, ambos morían y volvían a nacer en medio de todo ese fuego abrasador, en medio de cada embestida, de cada beso, cada caricia y mirada. Ojos color turquesa clavados profundamente en la plata líquida y oscura de aquellos ojos rasgados y enormes que suplicaban tener más de él; lenguas y labios entrelazados que se succionaban, hambrientos. Ella temblaba bajo sus dedos y su toque, y suspiraba. _Eren. Eren. Ah. Eren_. Una sonata en sus oídos, un preludio desde su garganta. Incluso el cielo se sonrojaba al ver aquella danza, en la que Eren dibujaba con sus dedos las líneas finas que conformaban sus labios en dos manjares preciosos y sórdidos, ahogando sus poros con sus dedos, encegueciendo sus ojos con sus besos, colgando de sus labios y hundiendo sus dientes en ellos. Entonces pareció enloquecer; sí, ella lo enloquecía, lo hacía perder la razón, lo hacía aumentar la fuerza y velocidad de sus embestidas, convirtiendo los gemidos de su chica en el hilo de un sollozo ahogado y prolongado, que se hacía intermitente cuando él se empujaba en ella, impaciente y vigoroso, chocando su piel contra la suya, mezclando sus sudores y exhalaciones, absorbiendo con deleite la salobridad de sus cuerpos en aquel vaivén frenético hasta sofocarla. Ella aprisionaba sus demonios entre sus brazos, haciéndolo sentir seguro. Él la convertía en poesía, y los huesos le dolían de tanto amarla, mientras los latidos de su corazón le contaban lo que no podía resumir en palabras, enteramente perdido en ella, sin tener intenciones de perderse en otro lugar, dejando que el fuego los consumiera por completo y los hiciera cenizas, así como las estrellas que se quemaban al presenciar la pasión consumada en aquellas sábanas.

Él debía clavarse en ella cada vez que la oía decir su nombre. Porque, Dios, la forma en que esas letras salían de su boca lo volvían loco. Eren se sentía mareado, indefenso frente a la divinidad de su mujer, pero tan poderoso que quiso consumir todo ese poder dentro de ella, como si fuera la última cosa que pudiera hacer en el mundo. Ella gimió, jadeó, rasgó su espalda, haciéndolo sangrar bajo sus uňas; y cantó su nombre una y otra vez, a duras penas conteniendo sus sollozos de placer. Él calculaba su respiración contra la de ella, exasperada, punzante, arrítmica; agarraba su cabello con fuerza, para que sintiera sus ansias de no querer soltarla. Sujetaba su cuerpo contra el suyo, para hacerla sentir su calor y sus palpitaciones vertiginosas. Tomaba sus manos y las guiaba por todo su cuerpo, alertas, artistas, deseosas y sublimes. Eren lloró, lloró lágrimas inspiradoras y pensantes, mientras la sentía sin decir una sola palabra mordisqueando la inferioridad de sus comisuras, lentamente, así como cuando se come una fresa, masajeando cada rincón de su existencia, besando sus labios con palabras en susurros, con más ganas intermitentes, con más provocaciones silenciosas, desbordante de amor y fluidos, comparándose sólo a un manantial.

Eren no dejaba de besarla, porque no deseaba hacerlo. Y cuando sus ojos se encontraban con los de ella, veía una galaxia plateada en sus irises, y un universo estrellado en sus pupilas.

-Mikasa... - la llamó, en medio de un suspiro entrecortado. Ella abrió los ojos con gran dificultad, intentando mirarlo sin volver a perderse en el remolino de deleites en el que se había hundido. - No digas eso.

Entonces vió sus ojos abrirse con atención, tratando de no perder la cabeza.

-Que no diga qué? - su voz era un hilo que se perdía en la madeja de quejidos que ambos compartían.

Eren gimió.

-Mi nombre.

Jadeos, sudor. Dos pares de pulmones que luchaban por no colapsar. Embestidas maravillosas y al mismo tiempo severas.

-Por... - Mikasa suspiró un suspiro largo, aferrándose con fuerza a la piel de su amante. - Por qué?

Él la besó. No podía permitirse parar.

-Porque harás que pierda la cabeza.

Mikasa sonrió. Sonrió ampliamente, como no había sonreído en mucho tiempo, y Eren se sintió afortunado. Mordió su cuello y sus pechos, y la vió arquear la espalda bajo él, sabiendo que el dolor la había abandonado hacía ya mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar la inquietud que lo golpeó levemente al verla fruncir el entrecejo en un gesto que parecía tortuoso.

-Estás bien? - habló de nuevo, en medio de su éxtasis, mirándola profundamente a los ojos. Su cuerpo desnudo era una ventana al cielo, al igual que su alma. Mikasa estaba segura de que él podía ver a través de sus pensamientos, al tiempo que penetraba su cuerpo y su espíritu sin ninguna piedad. Nunca antes se había sentido tan vulnerable.

Entonces asintió ante su pregunta, con tanta cordura como su lucidez le permitía, mareada de placer. Eren entrelazó sus labios con los de ella una vez más. Aquella noche, ella era un pentagrama, y él, el más talentoso compositor. Aquella noche, Mikasa lo supo: Eren era todo lo que ella había anhelado.

.

El punto más alto de la luna en el cielo atestiguó la conclusión del más puro acto de amor. Él llevó su mano hasta el rostro de la chica y le acarició los labios y las mejillas, sonriendo al ver sus ojos aún cerrados. Poco a poco, sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad y sus cuerpos abandonaban la tensión. Eren la besó por enésima vez aquella noche, antes de llamar su nombre.

-Mikasa?

-Hmm?

Eren rió.

-Mírame. Abre los ojos.

Sus párpados se abrieron, descubriendo un par de perlas oscuras de color gris que Eren amaba con locura.

-No me mires. - fue lo primero que ella pudo pronunciar, con las mejillas tinturadas de rojo.

-Por qué no? Creo que es un poco tarde para eso, no? - se burló el chico. Mikasa se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, y a Eren le pareció la cosa más tierna del universo entero.

Entonces lo hizo.

La escuchó reír. Por primera vez, Mikasa Ackerman reía. Por primera vez en lo que parecían siglos, ella volvía a reír; y su risa era tímida, súbita, nerviosa, aguda. El sonido más hermoso que los oídos de Eren Jaeger pudieran escuchar jamás. Aquella no era una nueva Mikasa, pero muchas cosas nuevas se habían despertado en ella.

Y la risa de ambos cesó, y los ojos turquesa taladraron a los grises.

-Te amo. - le dijo él, con la frente unida a la de ella, rozando sus labios con su aliento y su cara pálida con su pelo castaňo, y el peso de su declaración metiéndose en los oídos de la muchacha hasta llegar a sus tuétanos.

Mikasa sonrió una vez más.

-Yo también te amo.

De la misma forma en que los rayos besan el suelo en medio de la tormenta, Eren besó a la mujer debajo de él. Besó sus labios, su nariz, sus pestaňas, sus párpados, su pelo, sus mejillas, todo de ella, reverenciando e idolatrando su presencia. Miró aquella cicatriz que él había causado, y arrepentido, deslizó su dedo pulgar y su boca sobre ella, como si eso pudiera expiar su culpa. Exhausto, se desplomó sobre ella, y Mikasa no tardó en hundir sus dedos entre las hebras de pelo castaňo, mirando hacia el techo con la sonrisa más amplia que su boca había dibujado en mucho tiempo.

-Mikasa.

-Hmm?

Eren terminó de recuperar el aliento antes de volver a hablar, y pudo sentir las vibraciones de la voz de la chica en su cabeza.

-Hace un aňo nos odiábamos... - Mikasa lo escuchó jadear. - Y mira dónde estamos ahora.

Él la oyó reír de nuevo y supo que jamás podría cansarse de ese sonido.

-La gente se enamora de formas misteriosas. - anunció ella en un susurro.

-Ah, conozco esa canción. Pero es cierto.

Bostezando, Eren se dejó caer junto a ella para poder mirarla mejor. Los dedos de la muchacha se estiraron hacia su cara y se deslizaron sobre su barba escasa.

Por un momento, por una noche, Eren pudo olvidarse de la culpa que cargaba a cuestas. Sus demonios estaban encadenados, y no pensaba dejarlos salir.

Él buscó a tientas una cobija para cubrir ambos cuerpos con ella. Mikasa volvió a besarlo, y el sabor del vino aún reposaba en su boca.

-Quieres dormir? - le preguntó ella. En el fondo, la chica esperaba que la respuesta de su amante fuera negativa.

Y lo fue.

Eren ladeó la cabeza y le besó los dedos.

-De ninguna manera.

Y mientras ambos volvían a perderse frenéticamente en el paraíso de los placeres terrenales por el resto de la noche, pudieron llegar a una conclusión contundente y certera.

Eren se dió cuenta del hecho más obvio en su vida: ella era todo.

Ella era como un rayo de sol y el arcoiris y la lluvia, todo estaba dentro de ella. Era como la risa de un niňo, como los helados que Carla solía comprarle en un día soleado después de recogerlo en la escuela. Ella era como un copo de nieve derritiéndose en sus manos; era paz y también tormenta, muy a su manera. Era como el postre más dulce, y sabía como su mejor budín. Ella era sal y azúcar; era como un fuego lento y el viento más silencioso. Era suave y hermosa, como una pluma. Ella era sus sábanas tibias en un frío día de invierno. Ella era una sonrisa, como su música, como un crescendo armónico dentro de un forte súbito que se metía en sus oídos y le causaba escalofríos; como una lira sublime que tocaba las más deliciosas notas para el dios más grande. Ella era dulce y pura, el camino que lo llevaba al cielo y lo hacía caer en el infierno. Ella era su aliento y el latido de su corazón.

Ella era suya.

En sus sueňos, Mikasa se dió cuenta de la cosa más fascinante y absurda en su vida: él era todo.

Él era las cuerdas de su violín, una sonata, un huracán, un relámpago. Él era un paseo a cuestas, como los que su padre solía darle cuando ella era una niňa, de esos que le hacían reír a carcajadas. Él era como subirse a una montaňa rusa, deseando que el viaje jamás terminara. Él era las mariposas en su estómago cuando lo veía atarse el cabello en un moňo; él era sus papilas gustativas gritando cuando comía budín. Él era sus propios dedos recorriendo todo su cuerpo, volviéndola loca, humedeciéndola. Él era su sangre hirviendo y su mente revoloteando, perdida en el éxtasis. Él era su despertar, el sol, la gota de rocío más pura; él era su deseo, el fuego de su corazón, la cura a su pasado y sus ganas de futuro. Era como algodón de azúcar derritiéndose en su boca; él era su núcleo, una herida sangrante que ella no quería fuera cerrada. Él era una nube, él era ella misma muriendo y resucitando en su boca; él era su bufanda y la noche en que la envolvió alrededor de su cuello. Él era gotas de limón y especias en su lengua. Él era la ira y el amor de Dios dentro de su sexo. Él era un rezo, y también su demonio.

Él era suyo.

Mikasa apretó los párpados cuando la luz incandescente del sol de la maňana le golpeó la cara. Entonces abrió los ojos y, con visión borrosa, intentó acostumbrarse a la claridad de la habitación mientras su mente hacía un recuento detallado de los sucesos de la noche anterior. Sus ojos giraron hacia el brazo que se cerraba alrededor de ella y hacia el cuerpo que descansaba a su lado, hasta detenerse en un par de ojos color turquesa que la observaban. Eren sonrió antes de besarla en la frente.

-Buenos días, dormilona. - le saludó él con voz maňanera, apartando de entre los ojos de su chica aquel mechón de pelo color cuervo. Ella parpadeó varias veces seguidas, haciendo que sus pupilas se habituaran ya a la luz.

-Buenos días... - La sonrisa que se escapó de sus labios fue algo que ella misma no pudo prever y que no habría podido evitar, aunque así lo hubiera deseado. - Qué hora es?

-Hmm. Las doce del mediodía, quizá.

-Eh? - jadeó ella con asombro. - Nunca he dormido hasta tan tarde...

-Bueno, seguramente nunca te has quedado despierta hasta las cuatro de la maňana. - anunció Eren con una sonrisa engreída, antes de besarle los labios. Situándola bajo él, el muchacho la hizo prisionera de su abrazo, uniendo su boca a la de ella mientras murmuraba alabanzas sin sentido contra su lengua y la hacía reír. - Sonríe más, sí? Por favor. Adoro tu risa.

Ella lo hizo, y él escuchó ángeles cantar.

-Eren... - su voz fue interrumpida por otro beso. - Eren!

-Qué pasa?

Al parecer, él no tenía intenciones de apartarse de aquellos labios.

-Debemos levantarnos.

Hubo risas, y luego el chasquido de dos bocas uniéndose una vez más.

-Por qué?

-Porque... - otro beso más. - Tengo hambre.

Eren se detuvo.

-En ese caso... Sí, debemos levantarnos.

Un último beso. O al menos, el último hasta que se levantasen de la cama. Cuando Mikasa intentó ponerse derecha, la resaca le golpeó la cabeza como un puňo de acero, obligándola a tumbarse de nuevo sobre el colchón. Todo le daba vueltas.

-Mierda! - exclamó con la mano en la frente. - Qué es esto?

-Se llama _"debo hacerle caso a mi novio cuando me diga que no debo tomar más"_. Sí. Así se llama lo que tienes ahora. - se burló él mientras caminaba hasta el otro lado de la cama para ayudarla a levantarse. Mikasa lo fulminó con la mirada, pero él sólo se echó a reír, cubriéndole el cuerpo con la sábana.

-Eres un cínico. Tú me retaste a beber.

-Bueno, jamás creí que ibas a tomarte tres botellas de vino, Ackerman. Eso fue un récord. Ahora vamos al baňo, te das un buen duchazo y yo haré de comer. - advirtió Eren con un beso en su mejilla. Ella gimió quedamente al sentir sus manos sobre su cintura: el dolor de sus músculos podía compararse a una exhaustiva sesión de ejercicio físico durante veinticuatro horas, tras una larga temporada de inactividad. El ceňo fruncido de Mikasa se desvaneció, pero la expresión de asombro que se pintó en su cara al pasar frente al espejo habría alarmado a medio mundo.

-Ah! - jadeó. - Mi cabello...

Su expresión sólo provocó otra carcajada en Eren, quien la sujetaba para que no cayera a causa del mareo provocado por la resaca.

-Bueno... se ve terrible, pero valió la pena. - comentó él con un guiňo de ojo, mientras ella se peinaba con la mano y su pelo volvía a ser la cascada de seda oscura que había sido siempre. - Deberías dejarlo crecer un poco.

La mirada de la chica descendió al suelo, pero él volvió a alzarla, sujetando su mentón.

-No lo he dejado crecer desde que...

-Sí. Lo sé. Pero es hora de voltear esa página, mi amor. Yo creo que se vería precioso tu cabello si lo dejas crecer.

Mikasa sonrió una vez más, como lo haría el resto de aquel sábado de verano en el que la brisa del mar arrullaría sus pasiones. Cocinarían y comerían juntos, y Eren prepararía el postre favorito de su novia antes de irse a la playa a jugar fútbol, o a que Mikasa le enseňara algunas técnicas de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, no sin tontear un rato mientras juraban que el mundo había dejado de rotar, sólo para reverenciar aquel momento. Harían el amor de todas las formas posibles, y aún así, jamás tendrían tiempo suficiente para profesar lo que con tanta paciencia y efusividad había crecido dentro de ellos.

Dejar la casa de playa aquel domingo después de un fín de semana tan intenso, sería como despertar del sueño más grato a una absurda realidad.

Eren abrió la puerta del copiloto de su BMW y Mikasa bajó de él, una esquina antes de llegar a casa de Levi. Él hubiese querido dejarla frente a la puerta, pero ella se rehusó, evitando a toda costa que su hermano mayor los viera juntos. La motocicleta se había quedado en la casa de playa, y Eren la regresaría a su dueňa más tarde. Con un beso profundo y prolongado, escondido en medio de una sonrisa (y un apretón de trasero del muchacho a su chica que ella resintió a regaňadientes), los amantes se despidieron entre protestas silenciosas ante la odiosa perspectiva de su separación temporal. Después de un fín de semana tan intenso, tomar caminos distintos era un hecho irritante.

.

.

-Tch. Qué le pasa a esta mocosa?

La voz cavernosa del capitán Ackerman se alzó sobre el comedor a la hora de la cena, mientras observaba a su hermana menor con la vista perdida en algún punto en la nada. Hanji chasqueó los dedos frente a ella, y cuando Mikasa reaccionó sobresaltada, la pequeňa Tamara estalló en carcajadas, aplaudiendo sentada en las piernas de su padre.

-Eh?

Las risotadas de la bebé en brazos de su madre cesaron lentamente. Todos miraban a la chica de cabellos oscuros: Levi con desconfianza, y Hanji con tenso interés.

-Niňa, has estado perdida en alguna dimensión desconocida desde que llegaste. Estás bien? - preguntó Hanji, entre consternada y entretenida. Levi entornó los ojos sin dejar de mirar a su hermana, aunque Tamara lo hizo perder la concentración al tirar de su pelo, balbuceando sílabas incomprensibles y tiernas cuando él le limpió la saliva de la boca.

-Eh... Sí. Estoy bien.

-Y qué te pasó en el labio? - la voz de Levi sonaba amenazadora ahora, y con el dedo índice seňalaba la boca de su hermana menor. Pálida, Mikasa se tocó el punto de la herida en su labio inferior.

Era una suerte que Levi no pudiera ver los ligeros cardenales de sus piernas y torso, o se habría vuelto loco. Pero incluso con lo fuerte que Eren la había apretado, sus manos eran una maravilla; así que sonrió para sus adentros, mientras su rostro ocultaba sus pensamientos con una máscara inexpresiva.

Y no podía quejarse: ella también le había dejado a su amante unas cuantas marcas.

-Me mordí.

-Ah. - Levi no parecía muy convencido. - Dónde pasaste el fín de semana?

-En un campamento con amigos de la escuela.

-Veo. Y era un campamento científico o algo así? Porque creo que te extirparon el cerebro con esa cara de idiota que traes. - mencionó el capitán con un gesto desdeňoso. Mikasa arrugó el labio con disgusto y Tamara metió en la boca de su padre el sonajero ensalivado con el que jugaba. Sin embargo, aquella pequeňa había hecho tantas cosas como esa antes, que Levi Ackerman ya no reparaba en ello; podía decirse que su hija lo había obligado a ser menos rígido.

-Tamara te extirpó el cerebro a ti y jamás me he pronunciado al respecto, enano.

Hanji soltó una carcajada y su hija la imitó. El capitán esbozó una sonrisa al oír el estruendo causado por las dos mujeres de su vida, y sin esperarlo, también oyó reír a su hermana.

El espectáculo era tanto escandaloso como inesperado y agradablemente chocante.

-No puedes negar eso, Levi. - comentó Hanji, aún riendo. Tamara miró a su tía y gorjeó de nuevo algo que nadie entendió.

-No respaldes a la mocosa, Cuatro Ojos. Un día de estos haré que me respete. - replicó Levi con el ceňo fruncido. Mikasa rodó los ojos y Hanji le guiňó el ojo a su cuňada para que no prestara atención al enano enojón. - Y como castigo, lavarás los trastes de la cena.

-Tch.

Y aunque Mikasa refunfuňara, debía obedecer. Tamara bostezó con uno de esos tiernos ruidos de bebé que llamó la atención de todos los adultos en la mesa, y su padre se puso en pie, con ella en brazos. Pero la pequeňa estiró su manita regordeta hacia su tía como si la llamara, y la muchacha no tardó en ir hacia ella y besarle las mejillas. Mikasa aún se burlaba internamente de que una semana atrás había salido con Tamara y alguien, asumiendo que era su hija, había comentado que la niňa era una preciosa bebé, igual que su madre. Y a pesar de aclarar que Tamara no era su hija sino su sobrina, fue la primera vez que la idea de tener críos no le pareció tan descabellada como antes.

-Vas a dormirla? - preguntó Hanji a su marido. Levi asintió.

-La dejaré en nuestra habitación. Yo también tomaré una siesta. - anunció el capitán antes de subir las escaleras. Su hermana volvió a su semblante pensativo tras perderlo de vista, y su esposa observó a la chica detenidamente, antes de pronunciar palabra.

-Cómo estuvo?

-Eh?

Hanji se echó a reír y presionó la montura de sus anteojos con su dedo índice.

-Fue bueno el chico? Te trató bien?

Mikasa enrojeció, y por esa razón se abstuvo de mirar a su cuňada.

-A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, es lógico que eres una neófita en cosas sexuales, así que quiero saber si te fue bien.

Por mucho que intentara mantener la compostura, la chica de ojos grises no pudo ocultar el rubor intenso en sus mejillas.

-De dónde sacas eso, Hanji?

La mujer de anteojos resopló.

-Si mencionamos hechos, diré que estuviste con un chico este fín de semana; sumado a eso, regresaste con cara de idiota e incluso te reíste, y yo jamás te había visto reír, Mikasa. Si no me equivoco, el susodicho ha de ser el hermano mayor de Faye Jaeger porque hace un mes fuiste a buscarla a la escuela en su automóvil y noté demasiada tensión sexual entre ustedes dos, aunque me negaras esa vez que había algo entre tú y él.

-Eres peor que Armin... - murmuró Mikasa entre dientes, aturdida ante la perspicacia de la mujer de su hermano.

-Qué?

-Nada.

-Ok. Sólo quiero saber si el chico es tan bueno como parece. Creo que debe cortarse el pelo, pero puede que sea un buen muchacho.

-Lo es. - respondió Mikasa sin pensarlo. Hanji sonrió con satisfacción.

-En ese caso, me alegra verte feliz, niňa. Y a Levi también, aunque no sepa la fuente de esa felicidad. Sólo te pido que te cuides, sí? No creo que a tu hermano le guste la idea de ser tío por ahora.

-Hanji! - exclamó la chica, con la cara baňada en diferentes tonalidades de rojo escarlata. - E-Eso no pasará.

Hanji la vió tragar saliva a causa de la vergůenza y se burló de ella.

-Está bien. Te creo. Sólo dime si necesitas ayuda con cualquier cosa, y aquí estaré, de acuerdo? - Mikasa asintió. De alguna manera, al mirar a Hanji, sus ojos mostraban gratitud. - Ahora, quieres ver a Levi en modo papá?

A la chica le pareció tan graciosa la frase que dejó escapar una risilla. Hanji la imitó y se puso en pie, invitándola a seguirla hasta las escaleras sin hacer ruido. Antes de acercarse al dormitorio principal, ambas oyeron un canturreo susurrado salir de la única voz masculina que habitaba aquella casa. Al capitán Ackerman se le había olvidado que podía cantar hasta que su hija nació, así que decidió arrullarla con su voz cada día, enteramente convencido de que su mujer jamás lo había escuchado.

Y ahí estaba ahora, caminando con su pequeňa en brazos de un lado hacia otro, meciéndola en el arrullo de su voz sosegada mientras entonaba una canción de cuna en yiddish que Samuel Ackerman solía cantarles a sus hijos cuando eran niňos. Tamara sonreiría a su padre como cada día al escuchar su voz, y Levi le daría un beso en la frente. Sin embargo, ni su hermana ni su esposa podrían observar aquella adorable escena, pues debían esconderse para no ser vistas, o Levi se habría cabreado muchísimo.

A Mikasa le agradó mucho saber que su hermano mayor era feliz también. Feliz a su manera, sí.

Pero lo era.

* * *

Aquella tarde en que Eren fue a visitar de nuevo a su madre, no esperó que Grisha se sentara con él en el mismo sillón, a unos centímetros de distancia. Sembrados ambos en un silencio incómodo, el doctor Jaeger se aclaró la garganta antes de decir algo. Carla y Faye estaban en la cocina, así que aquella era la mejor oportunidad para una justa y necesaria charla padre-hijo.

La última vez que Grisha conversó con uno de sus hijos había ocurrido hacía un par de aňos; ahora, estaba demasiado ocupado para ello. Sin embargo, supo que debía remediar su error antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Sólo esperaba que sus hijos no le guardasen rencor, aunque sus esperanzas parecieran completamente descabelladas.

-Eren, cómo te va en la escuela?

La pregunta tomó al muchacho por sorpresa. Eren dejó su móvil a un lado y giró la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz de su progenitor. Carla tenía razón: su hijo mayor se parecía mucho a Grisha, ahora que había crecido.

-Pues... Bien. Supongo.

Silencio.

Nada podía ser más incómodo que la escena entre un padre y un hijo que por mucho tiempo se habían comportado como un par de extraňos.

Pero Grisha sabía en el fondo que había sido su culpa.

-Cómo te va con tu novia?

-Cómo es que...?

-Tu madre me lo dijo. Pero era obvio entre ustedes, no es así?

Eren asintió al salir de su inesperado asombro.

-Después de casi siete meses de estar con ella, creo que es obvio para cualquiera. - replicó el muchacho con sorna. Su padre esbozó una sonrisa.

-No es eso lo que quise decir, pero está bien.

Silencio de nuevo. Eren se aclaró la garganta y Grisha tomó un sorbo del vaso que tenía en la mano.

-Eren.

-Sí?

-Tu hermano me dijo que estás molesto con él y no sabe por qué.

Eren gruňó con desagrado.

-Que lo averigůe. - contestó el muchacho, frunciendo el entrecejo. - Oye, si quieres decirme algo... Hazlo. No es necesario dar tantas vuelvas, ok?

Grisha lo miró estupefacto por un segundo. Luego volvió a sonreír cálidamente, y dejó caer una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

El toque se hizo extraňo e incluso incómodo, pero también tibio. Ambos supieron que lo habían esperado y que era necesario.

Y sin preámbulos ni adornos, Grisha decidió dar el paso que debía haber dado hacía mucho.

-Puede que no hagas lo que quiero, Eren, pero... Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Eren tragó saliva. Suspiró, su respiración se entrecortó, y sus hombros se movieron abruptamente al ritmo de un ligero ataque de hipo que, si no controlaba, amenazaba con convertirse en un sollozo. El muchacho no quería admitirlo, pero había estado esperando aquellas palabras durante lo que parecían siglos.

Su padre continuó, muy a pesar del nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

-He sido un asco de padre. Pienso que nunca debí serlo, pero... Zeke, Faye y tú son todo para mí. - la voz del doctor se quebró como una rama. - Lamento no haberlo dicho antes, y lamento haberme comportado como un ogro.

Eso era todo. Grisha no tenía que pronunciar una sola palabra más, porque no era necesario. Su hijo las había entendido todas y cada una, y se habían clavado en su corazón como agujas punzantes pero curativas.

El muchacho asintió y se peinó con la mano, intentando calmar su conmoción. El doctor apartó su mano de su hijo, y se puso en pie. Pero aquella palabra lo detuvo. La palabra que hacía mucho tiempo Eren había dejado de articular.

-Papá...

El corazón del doctor Jaeger dió un vuelco también.

-Sí?

-Yo tampoco fuí el mejor hijo.

Grisha sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez, una lágrima interrumpía aquella expresión. La gota de agua salada se deslizó por debajo de sus lentes hasta ir a parar en la menuda barba que le adornaba el mentón y que Eren parecía querer imitar. El hijo se puso en pie, y el padre lo recibió en un abrazo cálido que había aňorado en silencio. Eren lo había extraňado, y no podía creer que el rompecabezas de su vida por fín comenzaba a completarse.

-Yo era igual. No puedo opinar al respecto.

Ambos rieron, y cuando Carla y Faye entraron en la sala y vieron la escena, se unieron a ella, entre risas infantiles y sollozos de una madre satisfecha y agradecida con el cielo.

Sin embargo, y muy en el fondo, Eren temía que aquello fuera sólo un espejismo efímero, una hoja de papel colorida que en cualquier momento pudiera romperse. Pero prefirió ahuyentar sus miedos, y disfrutar con lo que tanto había soňado, incluso si no lo aceptaba.

Porque a veces, antes de una tormenta, siempre viene la calma.

Pero era mejor no pensar en la tormenta.

* * *

 **Lo primero que quiero decir:**

 **Isayama, por qué te la llevaste? A Sasha? Aún no puedo creerlo. Una parte de mí está en negación y la otra simplemente llora con sólo ver una imagen de mi chica patata.**

 **Curiosamente, la escena que escribí sobre Mikasa y ella, ya estaba planeada desde antes del nefasto y triste capítulo 105 que acaba de ser publicado y que tan dolorosamente leímos. Quise plasmar el headcanon que todos tenemos acerca de lo mucho que Mikasa quiere a Sasha. Después de todo, han sido compaňeras de batalla y de cuarto durante aňos, y ya vimos lo desgarrador del grito que nuestra chica dió al ver a su amiga en el suelo. Me alegra haber escrito esa escena; creo que todos la necesitamos.**

 **Y con respecto a la pregunta que muchos ya me han hecho: no, no mataré a Sasha. Pero deben saber que éste fue un capítulo tranquilo y lleno de fluff por ciertas razones que más adelante comprenderán. Sí, prepárense. Lo que viene no será bonito.**

 **De nuevo, gracias a Adri porque sin ella me habría estancado en más de una escena. Su fic se llama "Matar o morir" (un Au de Los juegos del hambre y SnK), y es de las mejores escritoras que conozco así que vayan y léanla.**

 **Sin más razones para alargarme, espero sus reviews, y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por ser tan pacientes.**


	27. La carta

Eren caminaba lentamente. Tras aparcar el automóvil y bajar de él para caminar hacia la entrada del súpermercado, no pudo evitar sentir que alguien lo observaba. No había nadie cerca cuando giró la cabeza para mirar hacia todos los rincones del estacionamiento, y creyó que quizá había perdido la cabeza; sin embargo, la cautela lo acompaňó desde que puso un pie dentro del lugar hasta salir de él, con un par de bolsas en la mano que rápidamente dejó en el baúl de su automóvil antes de captar un centelleo fugaz que lo desconcertó por completo.

Pero un segundo destello lo alarmó. Era demasiado sospechoso, sin otro ser viviente dentro del estacionamiento aparte de él.

Entonces llegó a la conclusión de que era el objetivo de búsqueda de alguien, cuando vió una silueta escurrirse tras una Ford en el ala izquierda del parking.

Con pasos firmes y sigilosos, Eren caminó hacia el escondite del individuo, para descubrir un muchacho enclenque, tal vez de su misma edad, agazapado entre dos vehículos, con una cámara fotográfica en la mano y la cabeza cubierta con una capucha, en espera de no ser encontrado por el chico al que había seguido durante casi todo el día. Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, pues Eren supo llegar a él, y no dudó en tirar del buzo que vestía para sacarlo de su trinchera y hacer que diera la cara. La cámara cayó al suelo cuando una mano se cerró sobre su cuello y la otra se alzó frente a su cara, al tiempo que su espalda se enfrentaba dolorosamente a la parte trasera de una Hummer. Eren era implacable, y no lo dejaría ir hasta que se explicara.

-No me haga daňo, seňor! No me haga daňo! - aquel muchacho escuálido y de baja estatura se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, temeroso de su destino inmediato. Eren lo sacudió, sin intenciones de soltarlo, presionando un poco más el agarre que ejercía sobre el cuello del desconocido.

-Dime qué mierda hacías tomándome fotos, hijo de puta! - la voz de Eren hizo eco en el estacionamiento, cortante y áspera. El chico de la cámara temblaba frente a él, así que tuvo que tragar saliva y suspirar profundamente para que sus cuerdas vocales lograran emitir el más débil de los sonidos.

-No me mate, no me mate! Me enviaron a hacerlo! - el chico tragó saliva de nuevo, y Eren pudo verlo cuando la manzana de Adán del muchacho se movió aparatosamente debajo de su mano. Fue entonces cuando soltó su cuello, pero se aseguró de no dejarlo escapar al sujetar la tela algodonada del buzo del chico.

La confesión era inesperada. Quién podía enviar a un rapaz debilucho como ese a seguirlo? Eren hizo un recuento rápido de las personas que conocía, y no existía uno solo que pudiera hacer algo como eso.

-Habla. Quién te envió? Esto es una broma, cabrón? Dime quién te dijo que hicieras esto!

El desconocido comenzaba a sudar copiosamente. A juzgar por su forma de actuar, lo amedrentado que estaba y su físico descuidado, no debía superar los 18 aňos.

-S-Sólo m-me pagaron porque lo hiciera y yo quería ganar algo de dinero...

-Dime quién te envió a hacer esto. - repitió Eren con rudeza y tono demandante. El chico volvió a cubrirse la cara.

-No puedo decir...

Las palabras del muchacho se vieron interrumpidas cuando Eren lo zarandeó de nuevo contra la camioneta, provocando que torciera la cara de dolor tras el impacto en su espalda.

-Dímelo, o te romperé la cara, cabrón.

-Galliard! Galliard! Se llama Porko Galliard, seňor! - exclamó el chico de la cámara, más asustado que una rata acorralada. A pesar de la perplejidad que aquella declaración causó en Eren, no lo soltó.

-Quién mierda es ese tal Galliard?

-N-No lo sé, seňor. Él sólo me dijo que lo siguiera todo el día, seňor. Pero no me haga daňo, por favor, o mi mamá me matará si me ve llegar golpeado a casa...

Pensativo, Eren lo soltó. Pero no se quitó de en medio, haciéndole saber al chaval que aún no podía marcharse.

-Estás seguro de que no sabes nada? - preguntó, con el mismo tono amenazante de antes. El chico ladeó la cabeza con vehemencia.

-No sé nada de él. Nada de nada. Lo juro. - lloró, uniendo ambas manos, uniendo el entrecejo en un rictus de angustia. - Yo salía de la escuela cuando me abordó en la calle y me preguntó si quería ganarme unos centavos. Le dije que sí, y... Aquí estoy. Pero le juro que no lo conozco, seňor. Ni a él ni a usted.

-Cuánto tiempo llevas en esta estupidez de seguirme?

El muchacho tragó saliva otra vez.

-Dos días.

-Qué edad tienes?

-Dieciséis, seňor.

La expresión que se dibujó esta vez en el rostro de Eren Jaeger fue de puro y frío desdén. Entonces sacó su billetera del bolsillo para hacer portador a aquel mocoso de tres billetes de mediano valor que concluían en una suma generosa para un chico como él.

-Sea quien sea, dile que no me has visto. Te daré más si averiguas quién es ese bastardo. Supongo que después de dos días de perseguirme, sabes dónde encontrarme, no?

-S-Sí, seňor. M-Muchas gracias... Y lo siento mucho...

Eren no dijo nada. Pero el gesto en su cara fue suficiente para que aquella ratita asustada supiera que sus disculpas no eran bienvenidas, y que el joven adulto frente a él no deseaba verlo más.

Entonces corrió, lejos del estacionamiento, abandonando su cámara para no tener que vérselas más con aquel hombre de cabello castaňo y barba escasa. Cabreado, Eren recogió el artefacto del suelo y regresó a su automóvil, camino al centro comercial, esperando que sus ánimos se hubiesen calmado antes de ver a Mikasa.

Simplemente no concebía como algo normal ni agradable el hecho de saber que alguien desconocido lo espiaba.

Quién demonios era Porko Galliard y qué quería con él?

.

Cuando Eren atravesó el corredor que daba a la tienda de ropa donde Sasha trabajaba, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar que hacía más de un aňo, él y Mikasa se habían conocido de forma no muy agradable en aquel lugar, y que aquel día había acabado con la nariz rota, después de comportarse como un completo idiota descerebrado. Sacudiendo la cabeza ante las memorias, el muchacho entró en el establecimiento, girando los ojos hacia el interior del lugar en busca de su chica. Sin embargo, no esperaba tropezar a una mujer joven de baja estatura, y hacer que las bolsas de su compra cayeran al suelo. Eren se apresuró a ayudar a la muchacha, quien sonrió al ver el rostro de quien tan amablemente le entregaba la última bolsa de papel.

-Lo siento. No me fijé por dónde venía. - se disculpó él, distraído, con ojos hambrientos en busca de Mikasa. La chica frente a él pareció no prestar atención a ese pequeňo detalle.

-Descuida. Fue un accidente. Oye, tienes lindos ojos. Podrías darme tu número? - preguntó la desconocida del cabello arcoiris. Eren estuvo a punto de responder, pero una mano cálida y familiar con las uňas pintadas de esmalte negro se estiró hasta su hombro para llamar su atención, al tiempo que un par de ojos grises lanzaban una mirada asesina a la muchacha que había pedido el teléfono, acompaňada de una sutil sonrisa mordaz.

-Puedes tener el mío. Soy su novia. - intervino Mikasa de la nada con voz cortante, taladrando a la desconocida con ojos afilados. A su vez y con gran decepción, la otra chica estiró los labios en una sonrisa amarga.

-Ah... - jadeó con dignidad, arqueando una ceja. - En ese caso... Adiós... - se despidió, contoneando las caderas con un aire de superioridad tan fingido que hizo resoplar a Mikasa hasta que escuchó el final de la frase. - Perra.

-Perdona?

-Cómo la llamaste? - bramó Eren, sujetando a su novia antes de que ella pudiera actuar. Y aunque la desconocida giró la cabeza hacia ellos, ya se había alejado lo suficiente como para no dejarse alcanzar, en caso de que Mikasa quisiera cobrarle la ofensa. Todo lo que hizo fue levantar su dedo medio en seňal de ofensa, con una sonrisa que había pasado de la amargura a la socarronería, y se marchó, al tiempo que Eren contenía el impulso ardiente de su chica de ir tras aquella descarada y darle su merecido.

-Hey, hey. No vale la pena, sí? - pronunció con voz calmada, masajeando los brazos de la mujer enfurecida frente a él. Eren hizo que su novia lo mirara, deslizando el dedo índice bajo su mejilla. - Escuché lo que dijo, pero no podemos comenzar una riňa aquí donde trabaja Sasha, cierto? Déjala ir.

Eren le guiňó el ojo y ella asintió al sentir el pulgar de su novio sobre la punta de su nariz en un toquecito fugaz.

-Está bien.

-Oye, soy tuyo. No olvides eso.

La sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de Mikasa fue inevitable. Eren la besó allí, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos antes de que una voz afanosa los interrumpiera.

-Oi, oi! Busquen un hotel, sí? Acaso quieren que Petra me despida porque ustedes dos no pueden reprimirse?

La queja de Sasha sólo provocó que sus amigos se rieran al separarse. Eren cerró la mano en un puňo y la estiró hacia el puňo de la chica de cabellos castaňos.

-Hola, Sash.

-Quién diría que podría dejar de odiarte, Eren. Eras tan molesto que hubiera querido que Mikasa te golpeara todos los días.

Eren soltó una carcajada ante el comentario de la muchacha. Mikasa ladeó la cabeza.

-Sasha...

-Sólo digo la verdad, Mikasa. Ahora lárguense, o Petra me regaňará por no atender a los clientes.

-Oye, soy un cliente! - protestó Eren. Sasha frunció el ceňo.

-No es cierto. Sólo viniste por tu novia. Váyanse los dos. Y no vengas a buscarme, Mika. Connie vendrá por mí hoy. - anunció Sasha, caminando con ellos hacia la salida mientras su mejor amiga asentía en respuesta.

-Nos vemos, Sash. - se despidió Mikasa, agitando la mano al salir. Sasha la imitó.

-Adiós, Sasha. - dijo Eren al tomar a su novia de la mano. La chica de cabellos castaňos volvió a su trabajo con una sonrisa burlona mientras ladeaba la cabeza y los perdía de vista. Ambos caminaron hasta el estacionamiento del centro comercial con pasos rápidos, antes de quedarse atrapados en el tráfico de mediodía en la avenida.

-Eren, qué es esto? - preguntó Mikasa al entrar en el vehículo, sujetando en sus manos la cámara fotográfica que descansaba en el asiento del copiloto. Eren suspiró y ladeó la cabeza al recordar el acontecimiento de hacía unos minutos. Las puertas se cerraron y el muchacho encendió el automóvil, camino a casa de Carla.

-Hace un rato viví la cosa más extraňa de mi vida. - comentó él. El BMW blanco se mezcló entre la hilera de autos que rodaban sobre la calzada. Mikasa lo miró con extraňeza y aguardó por su explicación, preocupándose al escuchar aquel relato, con la cámara fotográfica aún en sus manos mientras oía lo que su novio tenía para decir sobre el suceso con el chico espía.

Con el ceňo fruncido en extraňeza, la muchacha parpadeó varias veces.

-Porko Galliard? Conoces a esa persona?

-No. - respondió Eren con disgusto, deteniendo el coche frente a un semáforo en rojo. - Nunca he oído hablar de alguien con ese nombre.

-Ni siquiera de un compaňero de escuela que quiera molestarte? - insistió Mikasa. Eren ladeó la cabeza con vehemencia, inclinando la cabeza para mirar hacia la luz roja que comenzaba a parpadear en la esquina de la autopista. - Hmm... Es extraňo. Pero le preguntaré a Levi; tal vez él pueda ayudarnos.

Eren resopló con sonoridad.

-Hablas en serio, Mikasa? Tu hermano me odia. Acaso le dirás: _'oye, mi novio tiene un problema con alguien que lo sigue. Podrías ayudarnos a encontrar a esa persona?_ ' No, cierto? No harás algo así.

-Oye, el sarcasmo no es necesario, de acuerdo? - replicó ella, rodando ligeramente los ojos. - Y no, no tengo que decirle que esto es sobre ti para pedirle ayuda.

En el momento en que los rayos del sol veraniego se filtraron con intensidad a través de la ventana del copiloto y nublaron la vista de Mikasa, un tinte de tensión se posó sobre Eren cuando hizo girar el auto a la izquierda. Ambos habían hecho silencio, pero aquel bloque de incómoda quietud no duró demasiado.

-Con respecto a eso, creo que ya es hora, Mikasa.

La chica giró la cabeza hacia él con las cejas arqueadas, un tanto desconcertada.

-Hora de qué?

-Ya sabes, de que tu hermano sepa lo que hay entre nosotros.

Eren la escuchó suspirar, pero no la miró. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el camino.

-De ninguna manera.

-Por qué no? Llevamos casi nueve meses juntos, Mikasa. Es demasiado para seguir ocultándolo.

-Porque no, y punto.

Esta vez, él tampoco se detuvo a observarla, pero sabía bien que ella lo evadía, mirando a través del vidrio.

-No seas ridícula. Acaso te avergůenza estar conmigo? Sientes vergůenza de decirle a tu hermano que sales con alguien como yo?

-No. No digas tonterías.

-Entonces dime, por qué no puedes decirle que estamos juntos?

-Porque no, Eren. Ya déjalo.

Frustrado, el muchacho golpeó el volante, con las cejas encontradas en un gesto de disgusto que hizo estremecer a su novia. Eran pocas y contadas las veces que Mikasa lo había visto enojado, y no habían sido con ella. Sin embargo, la chica se limitó a observar sus movimientos de reojo, fingiendo indiferencia.

-Dame una maldita razón por la que tu hermano no deba enterarse de esto, Mikasa.

-Ya córtala, Eren. No importa eso ahora.

-Cómo que n... - Eren se mordió el labio para evitar seguir hablando. - Bien, bien. - estaba cabreado, visiblemente cabreado, y Mikasa lo sabía. Ella notó bien el instante en que él sujetó el volante de nuevo, sosteniéndolo tan fuerte que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos y las venas de sus manos resaltaban.

Lo más curioso de todo aquel panorama era el hecho de que a la chica de ojos plateados no le desagradaba para nada lo que veía. De reojo, Mikasa podía observar los músculos tensos bajo la piel de su novio, y la forma en que su respiración cortaba el aire al salir de sus fosas nasales mientras su pecho se ensanchaba para calmar su enojo creciente. Su pelo castaňo, ahora recogido en un moňo, dejaba ver el movimiento de mandíbula cuando el muchacho apretó los dientes, como si intentara cortar la piel de su mentón.

Entonces la chica no supo si el calor se había hecho insoportable de un momento a otro, o si simplemente su cuerpo se sobrecalentaba ante el espectáculo de ira rampante que sus ojos admiraban. De haber mordido su labio inferior con un poco más de fuerza, Mikasa se habría provocado una herida inconscientemente. Su sistema nervioso se declaraba al borde del colapso.

-Levi es violento, Eren. - declaró ella un par de minutos después, como si quisiera expiar su culpa. - Ya te golpeó una vez y no quiero que vuelva a hacerlo, eso es todo.

Eren ladeó la cabeza con fastidio.

-Esa no es una excusa válida. No creo que quiera golpearme de nuevo sólo porque daré la cara ante él. Estoy harto de esto, Mikasa. Harto de no poder quedarme contigo un rato más cuando nos despedimos; de tener que dejarte en la esquina de la calle donde vives para que tu hermano no me vea, o tener que esperar a que puedas escaparte para que él no te haga preguntas. Entiendes eso? - exclamó, mirándola a los ojos con una hoguera en las pupilas que la quemó por dentro, atravesándole el esqueleto. - Estoy jodidamente harto.

Eren volvió a mirar hacia el frente, dejando a una Mikasa perpleja y aturdida a su lado, que prefirió hacer silencio... Al menos por unos segundos.

-Por qué estás de repente tan molesto? - preguntó ella un rato después. Eren se tardó en contestar.

-No lo sé.

La voz del muchacho era tan brusca como el aumento de la velocidad del vehículo bajo sus manos. La aguja del velocímetro comenzó a moverse rápidamente hacia la derecha, alertando a la chica de cabellos oscuros.

-Eren, ve más despacio, por favor.

-Eso no era lo que decías anoche, Mikasa.

Aquella frase activó ciertos recuerdos que enviaron un impulso eléctrico y violento a través de todo el sistema nervioso de Mikasa. Entonces lo miró y lo vió estirar la comisura de su boca, sin embargo, no estaba segura de si aquel gesto había sido una sonrisa torcida, o simplemente una mueca de incomodidad.

Las respiraciones de ambos pares de pulmones se acompasaron pesadamente, como si se gritaran el uno al otro desde una larga e insoportable distancia. Mikasa anheló con fervor tomar las riendas de aquel instante y poder enseňarle la ropa interior de encaje rojo que llevaba bajo su ropa y que había comprado para él.

-Eren. - le llamó ella, mirando hacia el frente, al igual que él.

-Qué quieres? - respondió él con aspereza.

-Fóllame. Duro.

Aquel BMW se detuvo de golpe, y sólo los cinturones de seguridad alrededor de ellos pudieron evitar un golpe inminente. Eren parecía mareado, y el oxígeno se había agolpado en su garganta.

-Q-Qué... - tartamudeó, tragando saliva. - Mikasa, qué rayos...?

-Lo que oíste. - replicó la muchacha en el mismo tono, girando la vista hacia la ventana para evadir los ojos de su novio que ahora la taladraban, estupefactos. Eren ladeó la cabeza en un intento por salir de su estupor.

-Joder... Ahora mismo?

-Ahora.

La declaración de Mikasa era suficiente. Eren parpadeó varias veces seguidas, con la sangre invadiendo cada rincón de su cuerpo en un frenesí acelerado de sensaciones, y volvió a encender el automóvil, con manos temblorosas y respiración pesada.

-A dónde vamos?...

-No hables. - la voz de Eren sonó tan tosca y autoritaria que Mikasa no se atrevió a decir una sola palabra más durante el resto del viaje. No había sido su intención ser tan rudo, pero ella no sabía que su voz lo descontrolaba, y que si volvía a pronunciar un solo sonido, probablemente Eren perdería la cordura y el viaje terminaría en catástrofe.

En cuestión de un par de minutos, el automóvil blanco atravesaba los portones de la residencia Jaeger y se escondía en el estacionamiento, justo en el instante en que Carla divisaba el vehículo de su hijo perderse en el ala derecha de la vivienda. Eren se deshizo del cinturón que lo ataba al asiento y se empujó contra su novia con labios exigentes y espíritu demandante, con el deseo burbujeando en sus entraňas hasta rayar en la locura, tomándola por sorpresa, pero no sin ser bien recibido por aquellos brazos pálidos en cuya piel se había tatuado decenas de veces aquel verano. Mikasa gimió con impaciencia ante el colapso de las dos bocas y fue despojada de sus ropas con la violencia suficiente para avivar el deseo que consumía sus venas como una zarza ardiente. Ella lo sabía; sabía bien que su declaración había despertado un tipo de bestia en Eren que ella no sabía ni quería controlar, y mientras era presa de él, descubrió lo mucho que había estado deseando aquella fiereza y desenfreno. Enloquecido e indomable, Eren se clavó en ella con arrogancia, triunfante, afanoso, arrancándole jadeos y suspiros indispensables, retumbando dentro de ella mientras susurraba alabanzas en su sensibilidad, metido entre sus piernas, oficiando un amor salvaje que estremecía las fibras del automóvil. Las manos de Mikasa se deslizaban por su espalda y bajaban hasta sus glúteos para empujarlo más dentro de sí misma y sus pieles resbalaban sudorosas, con lenguas juguetonas y embestidas infernales y perversas que marcaban y tensaban hasta el último de sus huesos, con mordiscos insaciables y pasiones retorcidas. Eren se sujetó a la manivela de la puerta, evitando romper la piel de su novia que entonces parecía tan frágil, pero que con gusto le habría permitido arrancarle el corazón en cada uno de sus choques. Ambos se miraron a los ojos con una ternura desquiciada, con las entraňas llenas de sangre, como demonios enloquecidos que movían las caderas para encontrar y atraparse los sexos de forma inhumana en una danza dura, repetida y constante.

Él se quemó en su fuego infernal cuando ella lo hizo caer sobre su espalda, quedando sobre él, montándolo con una energía feroz y consumidora. El gris se mezclaba con el verde, con irises fulminantes y núcleos llenos de lumbre y deseos oscuros y fuerzas descomunales. Los cuerpos volvieron a reconocerse, y él la llenaba con sus ansias, sujetando sus caderas, entrando y saliendo con terquedad, como si buscara la muerte y al mismo tiempo la vida. Eren volvió a marcarla, con sus dientes y sus manos, y Mikasa a él, con su olor y sus uňas, en una mezcla entre amor y dolor que ambos encontraron placenteramente exquisita. Escucharon sus respiraciones y sus latidos indóciles; saborearon la gloria de un sexo desenfrenado e imprudente, follándose y destruyéndose, gimiendo agitados, sollozando de placer hasta que el amor se muriera de celos, cambiando de posición una vez más, porque sólo así, sobre ella, Eren podía besarla a su antojo, sus labios y su cuello, al tiempo que susurraba delicias en su oído, follándola como si fuese la última vez, profanándola con su lengua y su carne ardiente.

Y habrían podido culminar gloriosamente, de no ser por la puerta que se abrió a sus pies y los dejó estupefactos.

Carla estaba de pie fuera del coche, boquiabierta ante la imagen vergonzosa que sus ojos descubrían: Eren desnudo, encerrado entre las piernas de Mikasa y el trasero tenso, con la chica debajo de él, cubierta sólo por el sostén que en sus afanes amorosos no habían tenido tiempo de arrancar. Ahora la madre entendía por qué el auto de su hijo se movía tanto, y el retrato era tan indignante como inconcebible.

Mikasa quiso que la tierra se la tragara y Eren prefirió quedarse donde estaba para poder cubrirla de ojos de su madre. Carla reaccionó y apartó los ojos de ellos, masajeando el puente de su nariz para recuperar la compostura que había perdido al abrir la puerta del vehículo.

-Vístanse. - pronunció la mujer con dureza. - Los espero en la sala.

No era una petición. Era una orden.

Eren salió de su novia y la vió llevarse las manos a la cara con desesperación, con las mejillas tinturadas de rojo vivo y enormes deseos de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Nada podía ser peor que ser pillado por la suegra en pleno acto sexual.

-Toma. Ponte esto. - dijo Eren, extendiéndole su propia camisa tras notar que había dejado la de ella sin botones en uno de sus impulsos desenfrenados. Ella se vistió tan dignamente como le fue posible, pero su cuerpo no obedecía su voluntad de salir del auto.

-Lo siento. - pronunció ella mientras miraba hacia el suelo. El torso desnudo de Eren aún guardaba resquicios del sudor provocado por su faena.

-Lo sientes? Por qué te disculpas?

-Porque yo provoqué esto...

Eren dejó salir una risita burlona y la abrazó.

-Mikasa, se necesitan dos para bailar tango. Acaso lo hiciste sola? - Mikasa ladeó la cabeza en respuesta. - Bien. Entonces entremos a casa; Carla es tolerable.

-Me da vergůenza, Eren.

Los labios del muchacho se estamparon contra la frente de su chica esta vez.

-Ya verás que no será tan grave.

Mikasa hizo un puchero y arqueó las cejas con forzosa resignación.

-Eso lo dudo. Carla regaňa igual que Molly Weasley, sólo que tu madre no tiene magia.

La comparación de Mikasa se ganó la carcajada más sonora de parte de Eren. Fue entonces cuando él tiró de su brazo para sacarla del automóvil.

-Vamos, antes de que ella venga por nosotros de nuevo.

Ambos salieron a regaňadientes, y de la misma forma reluctante hicieron su entrada en la sala con pasos perezosos y sin atreverse a mirar a la mujer que los esperaba en el sillón que daba hacia el umbral. La chica intentaba caminar con normalidad, a pesar de lo sensible que había quedado su entrepierna después de aquello. Faye corrió hacia su niňera para saludarla con un beso, y luego hacia su hermano mayor, y no tardó en observar el torso desnudo de Eren y la camisa que Mikasa vestía.

-Mika, por qué traes puesta la camisa de mi hermano?...

-Faye, a tu habitación. Ahora. - la voz de Carla se alzó con exigencia por toda la sala. La niňa jadeó.

-Pero si yo...

-A tu habitación, Faye. No lo diré de nuevo.

Carla estaba enojada, y nadie quería verla aún más enojada. La niňa se marchó escaleras arriba, con los hombros caídos y la cabeza gacha, y su madre sólo volvió a pronunciar palabra cuando los pasos infantiles no se escucharon más.

Mikasa movía impacientemente la pierna derecha, en espera de una perspicaz reprimenda.

Eren se preparaba psicológicamente para escuchar los reclamos agudos y fastidiosos de su madre.

-Cómo? Cómo se atrevieron a hacer algo así? Se creen que son adolescentes? - fue lo primero que dijo la mujer de cabellos castaňos al ponerse de pie, martillando con su mirada a la pareja frente a ella.

-Mamá...

-No me expliques nada, Eren. Ahórrate las explicaciones porque ví claramente lo que ustedes estaban haciendo con estos ojos que se han de comer los gusanos. - a medida que Carla hablaba, la vergůenza de Mikasa crecía, y no era capaz de apartar la vista del suelo. - Entiendo que tengan sexo; eso no es algo en lo que me agrade intervenir, pero no era necesario de esa forma. Justo en el garage, en donde cualquier persona puede entrar en cualquier momento sin avisar. En qué diablos estaban pensando los dos? - Carla se llevó las manos a la cara, indignada. - No, no me digan. En realidad no estaban pensando con claridad, porque de ser así, no habrían hecho lo que hicieron.

-Carla, por favor... No es para tanto, sí?

La intervención de Eren pareció aumentar el enfado de su madre.

-No era para tanto? Pudo ser tu hermana y no yo quien los encontrara, Eren! O tu padre! Ya no son niňos, por amor de Dios. Tienen veinte aňos, los dos! Mikasa, creí que eras la sensata, niňa. Cómo es posible que te hayas dejado convencer de Eren?

Mikasa respingó ante la mención de su nombre. Y a pesar de eso, no fue capaz de alzar la mirada del suelo para explicarse.

-De hecho, Carla, no fue Eren quien...

-Tienes razón, mamá. No debió hacerme caso. - pronunció Eren, antes de que Mikasa pudiera echarse la culpa. Su novia lo observó con ojos bien abiertos y con un 'por qué demonios hiciste eso?' marcado en las pupilas.

-Eren, no quiero ver de nuevo algo como eso, me escuchas? La sexualidad de ustedes dos no es algo que yo tenga que presenciar. Y espero que al menos estén tomando precauciones, si no quieres que el hermano de Mikasa te mate.

Carla resopló, como si eso pudiera darle punto final a su sermón. Eren y Mikasa asintieron con vehemencia y sofoco; acaso no había un aparato que pudiera devolver el tiempo, y así poder evitarse esa catástrofe?

-Sí, seňora. - dijo el muchacho en voz baja. Carla ladeó la cabeza y arrugó la cara.

-Y es mejor que te vayas, Eren. No quiero que estés aquí después de algo así mientras Mikasa cuida a Faye. Entendido?

-Mamá, no vamos a...

-Entendido, Eren? - bramó la madre, con los ojos encendidos y mirada fulminante. Su hijo pareció encogerse en su lugar, pero acabó asintiendo. - Mikasa, qué le pasó a tu ropa?

Silencio.

-La rompí. - contestó Eren.

-Dios bendito. Dame paciencia. - replicó Carla, con las manos en la cabeza. - Hija, ve a mi habitación y toma algo que puedas usar. Esa camisa te queda enorme.

-Sí, seňora.

Mikasa no tardó en salir de la sala e ir escaleras arriba, dejando atrás la voz de su suegra que continuaba sermoneando a Eren y que se desvanecía a medida que ella se alejaba. El grito ahogado y tímido de una niňa de cabello castaňo y largas trenzas la abordó en medio del corredor.

-Entonces Eren y tú estaban haciendo bebés en su auto? Por eso mamá los regaňó! - exclamó la niňa en un susurro, frunciendo el entrecejo con una sonrisa pícara dibujada en los labios, inclinada hacia adelante y seňalando a su niňera con el dedo índice. Alarmada, Mikasa la sujetó de la mano para apartarla de allí, en caso de que a alguien se le ocurriera subir.

-Faye, de dónde sacas eso? Estabas espiándonos?! - la acusación de Mikasa causó una sonrisa culposa en la niňa. - No vuelvas a hacer eso.

-Fue lo que mamá dijo: algo de sexualidad. Eso es hacer bebés. Es lo que nos dijo el hermano mayor de Falco cuando fuimos a su casa. Su amigo Porko y él comenzaron a reír cuando les preguntamos. Y sólo dijeron que así se hacían los bebés...

Una palabra bastó para que Mikasa volviera a mirar a la niňa antes de entrar en el dormitorio principal para buscar algo de ropa.

-Cómo?

-Ellos dijeron que...

-No, no, no. - insistió la niňera, interrumpiendo a la pequeňa. - Qué dijiste sobre el hermano de Falco? Sobre su amigo... Cómo se llama?

-Porko. Tiene nombre de tocino. - comentó la niňa, soltando una carcajada sonora que la hizo parecerse mucho a Eren. Sin embargo, Mikasa no rió con ella. Estaba más interesada en el nombre que acababa de oír y su conexión con lo que Eren le había contado hacía un rato.

-Hmm... De casualidad... sabes cuál es el apellido de ese tal Porko?

-No. No lo sé. - respondió Faye, encogiéndose de hombros. - Para qué quieres saber eso?

La niňera ladeó la cabeza.

-No es nada. No me hagas caso. Ahora sal por un momento mientras me cambio de ropa, de acuerdo?

Faye asintió y se marchó, muy probablemente a continuar husmeando en la conversación entre su madre y su hermano mayor. Mikasa sabía que debía contarle a Eren lo que acababa de oír; porque, cuántas personas podían llevar un nombre tan particular como ese en una ciudad como Trost? Pocas, sin duda. Y si se trataba del mismo Porko, era mejor averiguarlo cuanto antes.

En especial porque ninguno de los dos tenía idea de para qué diablos alguien podía querer seguir a Eren.

Pero el asunto del perseguidor no sería motivo suficiente para distraerlos de la vergůenza que ambos sentían de volver a mirar a Carla a los ojos. Tanto a Eren como a ella les tomaría un buen tiempo recuperarse, antes de recordar lo sucedido y reír a carcajadas. Sin embargo, no podían quejarse; después de todo, no tendrían veinte aňos por siempre.

* * *

-Tamara, dí: 'Mika'...

Mikasa jugaba con Tamara, sentadas ambas sobre una estera de colores, lanzándose entre ellas una pequeňa pelota una y otra vez. A sus ocho meses de edad, la hija de Levi y Hanji balbuceaba sus primeras palabras, y su orgullosa tía estaba empeňada en hacerla hablar antes que cualquier otro miembro de la familia. Era domingo. El capitán Ackerman había decidido hacer la colada de aquel día, antes que pasar horas sin hacer nada, mientras su mujer ordenaba comida a domicilio. Sasha trabajaba, y Mikasa cuidaba de su sobrina, disfrutando de los pocos días que le quedaban al verano.

-Pa! - exclamó la bebé, cuando sus preciosos ojos grises divisaron la silueta de Levi cruzar hacia la cocina con una canasta de ropa en las manos.

-No, Tam. Mika. Dí: 'Mika'.

-Pa!

Tamara lanzó la pelota de nuevo y soltó una carcajada cuando vió su juguete rebotar en la cabeza de su tía. Mikasa suspiró.

-Bebé mala. - se burló, con una expresión de cansancio fingida. - Dí: 'Mika'. Mi- ka- sa.

-Pa... Papi...

-No. 'Mika'. No me llamarás por mi nombre, Tamara? - preguntó con frustración. Tamara ladeó la cabeza, como si se burlara de ella. Pero en realidad, la bebé siempre ladeaba la cabeza al oír la palabra 'No'. La risa de Hanji, quien observaba todo desde las escaleras, se escuchó en la sala de estar. - Me doy por vencida contigo, maldita sea.

-Dita sea!

-Pero qué...?!

Cuando Tamara repitió la última frase de su tía, Levi apareció en la sala mágicamente, fulminando a su hermana menor con su mirada de acero, mientras las risotadas de Hanji y Tamara invadían toda la casa.

-Qué es lo que le enseňas? - preguntó el capitán, con aquella expresión amenazadora dibujada en su rostro. Mikasa ladeó la cabeza rápidamente, con los ojos bien abiertos a punto de excusarse.

-Yo no... Tamara, es en serio? - preguntó con decepción a la niňa, que gateó hasta donde ella estaba para quitarle la pelota de las manos. - Levi, le enseňé otra cosa, pero ella sólo dijo lo que le vino en gana.

-Tch. Más te vale, mocosa. No quiero a esa niňa maldiciendo otra vez.

-Esa insolencia la heredó de los Ackerman. - dijo Hanji entre risas hipadas, entrando en la sala para alzar a la bebé y darle un biberón. - Levi frunció el entrecejo, fingiendo molestia. Mikasa asintió con una risita, al tiempo que su hermano hurgaba en los bolsillos de los pantalones de ella antes de echarlos en la lavadora. La muchacha estaba distraída ordenando los juguetes de Tamara cuando Levi alzó la voz, sosteniendo una pequeňa caja de medicamentos en la mano.

-Cuatro Ojos, es tuyo este pantalón? Estaba en la habitación de Mikasa...

-Eh? - jadeó Hanji con Tamara en brazos, ladeando la cabeza de inmediato en negación. - Por qué preguntas?

-Encontré esto en los bolsillos. No eran estas las píldoras que tomabas antes de Tamara?

-Sí, pero hace mucho no las uso.

Silencio.

Mikasa los miraba con labios pálidos y rostro inmóvil desde que sus ojos divisaron la caja de píldoras. Los ojos platinos de Levi giraron hacia su hermana menor al caer en la cuenta de lo que ocurría, y no hubo nada que decir, salvo miradas de indignación y decepción de parte del capitán.

-Dime que no es tuyo, Mikasa. - bramó Levi, como si las palabras se arrastrasen desde su garganta en un intento por salir. Pero no hubo respuesta, y esa era toda la irritante confirmación que Levi Ackerman necesitaba para suspirar tan profundo como le fuera posible y contener sus ganas de moler a golpes a cierto individuo.

Mikasa cerró los ojos y sintió su cuerpo descender con el peso de la irremediable gravedad, que parecía arrastrarla a un abismo de auto-remordimiento, por no haber sacado las píldoras del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Pero cómo podía predecir que su hermano sacaría su ropa de su cuarto para lavarla? Eso no era algo que pasara muy seguido...

E irónicamente debía ocurrir el mismo día en que ella había olvidado guardar sus anticonceptivos en otro lugar.

-Mikasa, dime que no estás follando con ese vagabundo...

-Él no es un vagabundo. Se llama Eren. Y qué si lo hago o no? Tengo veinte aňos, Levi; no soy una niňa.

La canasta de ropa fue dejada de golpe sobre un taburete, pero la mano derecha del capitán no soltó la pequeňa caja. Hanji observó la escena con tensa expectación, sabiendo que no podía intervenir de ninguna forma.

-Crees que porque sabes cómo limpiarte el culo ya eres una adulta, Mikasa? Qué te hace pensar eso?

La voz de Levi estaba a punto de tornarse rasposa, como cada vez que intentaba contener una rabia burbujeante. Envalentonada, Mikasa frunció el ceňo, dispuesta a enfrentarse a él.

-Crees que por ser mi hermano mayor puedes controlar lo que hago, Levi? No. No eres papá ni mamá, así que no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de mi maldita vida privada. Olvídate de eso...

-Que no debes darme explicaciones? - ahí estaba ese tinte rasposo en la voz de Levi que hacía estremecer hasta a una piedra. La copa se había rebosado. - Dime quién carajos te crió, Mikasa! Dime quién se encargó de ti cuando ellos murieron! Cómo es que ahora te das al primer vago bueno-para-nada que se te cruza por el camino sin tener idea de quién es, ni lo que quiere contigo?

-Que no tengo idea de quién es? - la voz de Mikasa también se alzó, al mismo tiempo que ella se levantaba del suelo. - Es mi novio, Levi. Lo amo...

La explicación de la chica fue cortada por un resoplido amedrentador. Levi se acercó a ella, apretando con fuerza la caja de anticonceptivos.

-Tú – tronó el capitán, apuntándola con el dedo índice. - eres una mocosa malcriada. Veinte aňos no son nada. No sabes nada del amor, no hables tonterías. Debes crecer primero antes de hablar de una palabra tan grande como esa.

Las manos de Mikasa temblaron. Temblaron de ira como nunca.

La copa también se había rebosado en ella.

-Qué soy una mocosa malcriada? Eso crees, Levi? - ella también se acercó a él. - De qué hablas? Qué derecho crees que tienes para afirmar que soy una niňa y que no se nada del amor? No soy una mocosa como dices. Soy una mujer. Una mujer que ha visto muerte y dolor y pérdida. - Tal vez, Mikasa Ackerman nunca había alzado la voz como la alzaba esta vez. Tal vez Mikasa Ackerman nunca había usado su altura como una ventaja para imponerse sobre su hermano mayor, aunque eso no causara ningún efecto en él. Pero lo hizo, con puňos temblorosos y la voz colgando de un hilo que amenazaba con quebrarse. - Soy una mujer que fue forzada a comprender lo que la muerte era a una edad temprana. Ví a mis padres, a tus padres, ser asesinados en frente de mí, y dices que no sé nada del amor, Levi?

Cuando el hilo se rompió, las lágrimas que se agolpaban en los ojos de la chica salieron con descaro, deslizándose jactanciosas sobre sus mejillas para morir en el suelo. Hanji observaba a los hermanos a una distancia prudente, con los ojos fijos en su esposo, y los oídos atentos a las crudas y certeras palabras de su cuňada; entonces vió a la muchacha secarse las lágrimas y continuar, con tanta dignidad como le era posible. Por fortuna, Tamara parecía ajena a aquella discusión.

-Dices que no sé nada del amor, pero tuve que ver sangre correr entre mis pies mientras sentía cómo mi vida se terminaba en ese momento. Dices que no sé nada, pero no sabes que ése a quien tú desprecias me devolvió a la vida cuando lo conocí, y ahora me acusas por amar a un hombre que me salvó de la nada cuando yo era nada! Levi, no estabas allí. No estuviste presente cuando papá y mamá murieron. No estuviste ahí cuando perdí las ganas de vivir, ni cuando comencé a caminar de nuevo por pura inercia, pero él sí. No te diste cuenta de nada, hermano. Y sé que me amas, pero estabas muy ocupado intentando resolver un crimen que no tiene solución. Estabas muy ocupado y no te culpo, pero no intentes detenerme de seguir mi vida y de sentir lo que siento. Amo a ese hombre que llamas bueno-para-nada, porque me salvó de todas las formas posibles cuando nadie más lo hizo, y porque tiene un corazón tan enorme que el mundo entero cabría en su pecho. Eres tú quien no sabe nada; ni una sola cosa. Amo a Eren irremediablemente, y no hay nada que pueda cambiar eso.

Como si se hubiese quitado un peso viejo y molesto de encima, Mikasa suspiró cansadamente al concluir su discurso. Se apartó de su hermano y evitando la mirada de Hanji, tomó las llaves de su motocicleta antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

Percatándose de los movimientos de su hermana menor, Levi salió del trance de realización en el que la declaración de Mikasa lo había ahogado. Porque, le gustara o no, ella tenía razón...

-Mikasa, vuelve aquí! - le gritó, antes de que ella desapareciera detrás de la puerta, alejándose. - Mikasa!

-Déjala, Levi. Necesita estar sola, y creo que tú también, amor. - anunció la mujer de anteojos, levantándose con la bebé en brazos para ir a besar a su marido. - Tamara y yo estaremos arriba, sí?

-Pero ella... - aunque Levi no quisiera admitirlo, su voz también se había roto y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, preguntándose si en realidad había estado tan perdido en sí mismo durante tanto tiempo, que había abandonado a su hermana menor.

Hanji volvió a besarlo en la frente y Tamara hizo lo mismo en la mejilla de su padre al quitarse el biberón de la boca.

-Ella volverá. Sólo necesita tiempo lejos de ti, al igual que tú de ella, de acuerdo?

Levi asintió. La contrición en su rostro y lo atribulado de sus ojos grises lo hacía ver diez aňos menor de lo que era. Su mujer y su hija se perdieron de su vista escaleras arriba, y un rincón de su cerebro pensó en que había sido muy afortunado en encontrar a alguien como Hanji Zoe.

Tal vez sólo necesitaba abrirse un poco más y comprender que Mikasa ya no era una niňa, y que tenía todo el derecho de rehacer su vida...

Pero no le agradaba que el apellido Jaeger estuviese incluido en aquella ecuación. Era claro que a su hermana aún le faltaba enterarse de un par de cosas, pero no estaba seguro de querer destruirla al contarle lo que sin duda ella debía saber algún día.

Levi Ackerman se encontraba ahora en una encrucijada.

* * *

Kenny había escapado.

Kenny Ackerman había huído de la Cárcel de Máxima Seguridad de Trost, y sólo existía una forma posible en la que algo así ocurriera.

Alguien lo había ayudado. Alguien que se movía sigilosa y silenciosamente dentro de la policía con el poder suficiente para liberar a un convicto sin hacer escándalo. Levi se sintió como el más grande de los inútiles, en especial porque al fín habían logrado capturar a John Leonhardt y a pesar de todo, no existió poder humano que le hiciera escupir la información que poseía. John no podía hablar; había sido un mal padre, quizás el peor de todos, pero sabía que si abría la boca, su única hija no viviría para contarlo. Las amenazas del capitán no surtieron efecto, y tampoco sus golpes, los que le propinó en un arranque de ira antes de ser detenido por el comandante Dawk. Casi ocho aňos atrás, John Leonhardt y Zeke Jaeger habían participado conjuntamente del asesinato de Samuel y Tamara Ackerman, dejando como única testigo a una niňa de 12 aňos que no pudo ver sus rostros y que, por tanto, no era apta para testificar en su contra. Zeke Jaeger, en ese entonces de 20 aňos, poco o nada sabía acerca de los autores intelectuales del crimen, pero la culpa recayó sobre él por joven e inexperto, llevándolo a cumplir tres aňos de condena tras las rejas, mientras los asesinos reales continuaban libres tras huir de Shiganshina.

Levi Ackerman comenzaba a perder la cabeza y la poca paciencia con la que había nacido.

El comandante Smith viajaría de nuevo a Trost para encontrar una forma de sonsacarle toda la información necesaria a Leonhardt, sin que éste se sintiera amenazado. Pero ni él ni el capitán Ackerman podían imaginar cuán cerca de ellos rondaba un escurridizo traidor que había surgido de entre las sombras y que ahora observaba sus movimientos.

Sin embargo, no tardarían mucho en descubrirlo.

.

.

Mikasa se cruzó de brazos al entrar en la oficina de su hermano. Con su acostumbrada taza de té en la mano, Levi tomó un sorbo mientras la observaba inexpresivo, empujando con el pie una de las sillas frente a su escritorio para que ella tomara asiento.

-Siéntate. - le ordenó con voz firme. Mikasa obedeció, aunque a regaňadientes, pues no tenía humor para llevarle la contraria. - Quieres algo de tomar, mocosa?

-Agua, está bien.

Levi marcó la extensión telefónica que lo comunicaba con su secretaria. Un minuto después, Mikasa sujetaba un vaso con agua que no tardó en ingerir.

-Bien. Iré al grano, Mikasa. Te llamé porque quiero que estés enterada de lo que he estado haciendo desde el aňo pasado cuando me trasladaron aquí a Trost. Decidí remover el caso de papá y mamá, y he estado investigando desde entonces.

Mikasa no dijo una sola palabra, pero Levi tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera. El capitán Ackerman aguardó a que su hermana menor dirigiera la información para así poder continuar; ella miró a través de la ventana con expresión ausente, y el sol de finales de verano se reflejó en sus ojos grises después de golpear contra el vidrio, haciéndola parpadear.

Levi supo que la mente de aquella chica hacía lo imposible para borrar de su memoria los recuerdos de aquella noche. Y lo supo sólo porque él también lo había intentado sin éxito alguno.

-Y qué lograste con eso? Acaso eso los traerá de vuelta?

La voz de Mikasa era altiva, demandante e hiriente. Sus ojos no se dignaron a mirar los de su hermano mayor. Levi suspiró y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

-No les devolverá la vida, Mikasa. Pero haré justicia por ambos. Ya capturamos a uno de ellos, y el otro pagó su condena hace varios aňos; sólo nos falta saber quién lo ordenó.

Esa vez, la chica pareció interesarse ante la nueva información que escuchaba. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que la bilis se acumulara en la boca de su estómago ante los recuerdos de aquella noche de diciembre.

-Y... quiénes fueron esas personas?

Como siempre, Levi se abstuvo de dar rodeos.

-John Leonhardt fue uno de ellos.

Los ojos de la chica se detuvieron en los del capitán al oír dicho nombre. Hubo silencio. Mikasa cerró las manos en puňos que marcaron sus venas a causa de la fuerza con la que las apretaba, y Levi lo notó, pero no comentó nada al respecto.

-Todo este tiempo... - pronunció ella, con la voz ahogada a causa del impacto. - Todo este tiempo y ese hombre estuvo libre... - Mikasa se llevó los dedos a la boca con desagradable asombro, y su hermano supo que necesitaba recuperarse de aquello. - Annie lo sabía? - preguntó con aspereza, frunciendo el entrecejo, con atisbos de lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos.

-No. La habría arrestado si fuera así. Es mayor que tú y tiene edad para responder ante la ley por ocultar algo como eso.

El capitán tomó otro sorbo de té. Su hermana menor miró al suelo, jugando nerviosamente con los flequillos del pequeňo bolso que llevaba colgado del hombro.

-Quién es... la otra persona? - preguntó a ojos cerrados un rato después, reproduciendo con amargura en su memoria los sucesos de siete inviernos atrás.

Levi suspiró. No estaba seguro de querer atestar el siguiente golpe; aquella era una verdad que su hermana no deseaba ni merecía escuchar. No, cuando esa verdad involucraba al novio de la chica. Si Eren conocía o no la verdad sobre aquello, eso era algo que el capitán prefería asumir como negativo. De lo contrario, Eren Jaeger tendría que afrontar la ira de Levi Ackerman si llegaba a lastimar a Mikasa de cualquier manera.

-Su nombre es...

Salvado por la campana. O más bien, por el sonido de la puerta cuando alguien la golpeó desde fuera.

Pero quién había sido salvado? Él, de tener que decir la engorrosa verdad? O su hermana de tener que escucharla?

-Capitán? - dijo una voz juvenil desde fuera.

-Adelante. - respondió Levi a su subordinado, quien entró de inmediato con un portafolio sellado en la mano. El joven policía era pelirrojo, de gesto severo, nariz chata y corte militar. Mikasa ya lo había visto antes, pero nunca se había fijado en él, en especial por aquel aire de desconfianza que le inspiraba.

-Esto acaba de llegar, seňor. Y la carpeta junto a esto contiene los documentos del caso de ayer. - dijo el muchacho, ignorando a la hermana de su superior. Mikasa, de espaldas a él, miraba por la ventana con expresión ausente.

-Gracias, Galliard. Puedes irte.

-Sí, seňor.

El policía pelirrojo se dió la vuelta para marcharse.

Mikasa Ackerman giró la vista hacia él al escuchar su apellido.

-Cuál es tu nombre? - preguntó la chica de repente. El capitán y su subordinado la observaron sin entender su acción.

-Galliard. Porko Galliard.

-Hmm. Galliard. - repitió ella. La tensión podía olerse en el ambiente que el té de Levi ya había impregnado. - Eres policía. Debes saber que espiar la vida privada de una persona es un delito castigado en este país con tres aňos de cárcel; me equivoco?

Galliard pareció palidecer, pero fue hábil al ocultar su nerviosismo frunciendo el entrecejo.

-No sé a qué se refiere usted, seňorita...

-Mikasa, qué diablos... - Levi fue ignorado abruptamente.

-Creo que lo sabes. El nombre Eren Jaeger debe ser muy familiar para ti.

Silencio.

-Perdone, pero...

-Enviaste a alguien a que lo siguiera y tomara fotos de él. Incluso yo estoy en ellas. Las revelé todas y cada una, y la persona que enviaste nos dijo tu nombre. Lo negarás frente al capitán de la policía de Trost? Creo que cometiste una grave infracción a la ley y quisiera saber por qué.

Galliard suspiró, masajeando el puente de su nariz, enteramente consciente de que la chica frente a él lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Capitán, perdóneme, - dijo, mirando a Levi - pero no tengo absoluta idea de qué habla esta seňorita.

Los ojos de acero de Levi giraron hasta su hermana.

-Mikasa, de qué hablas? - preguntó él, antes de escuchar la explicación de parte de la muchacha. Entonces miró a su subordinado con mirada interrogante y amedrentadora. - Galliard, es eso cierto?

El policía pelirrojo suspiró antes de responder. En realidad, estaba ganando tiempo para poder pensar en una respuesta lógica.

-Seňor, repito que no sé de qué habla. Debe haber otra persona con mi nombre que hizo eso. No sé quién es ese tal Eren Jaeger. Puedo retirarme ya? Usted sabe que tengo trabajo que hacer. - declaró con cinismo, ignorando los ojos grises de la hermana del capitán. Mikasa no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Hablas en serio...?

-Mikasa, - le interrumpió Levi. - por favor. Déjame resolver esto. Y tú, Galliard, lárgate. Pero serás interrogado más tarde al respecto.

-Sí, seňor. Como diga. Con permiso.

Levi sujetó la mano de su hermana antes de que ella pudiera seguir al muchacho. La puerta fue cerrada con sonoridad, y Mikasa tuvo que quedarse en su sitio en contra de su propia voluntad.

-Estaba mintiendo. Lo sé. Fue él quien envió a ese chico a que espiaran a Eren. Cuántos puede haber en esta ciudad con ese mismo nombre?

El capitán ladeó la cabeza, exhalando con vehemencia.

-Mikasa, es mejor que aprendas a controlar tu ira. Esta es una jefatura de policía y tú una civil; puedes ser mi hermana, pero no puedes hablarle así a un agente de la autoridad, de acuerdo? Investigaré qué pasa, pero tú te quedarás quieta, y también el vagabundo de tu noviecito, está claro?

-No le llames así.

-Y cómo quieres que le diga al imbécil que se folla a mi hermana? Quieres que lo felicite? Que le dé un premio?

Mikasa apretó el puente de su nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar.

-Levi, no es necesario el sarcasmo. Y no. Necesitas. Mencionar. Eso. De todas maneras, en qué te afecta lo que yo haga o no? No quedaré embarazada, si es lo que te preocupa.

Levi arrugó la cara con disgusto.

-Cierra la boca. Deberías estar avergonzada por haberte enredado con ese vago sucio y bueno-para-nada.

-Por favor, no discutamos sobre esto. Llámalo como quieras, así me gusta, ok?

-Pues tienes muy mal gusto, hermanita. Fue lo peor que pudiste encontrar. Su amigo, el rubio, habría sido mejor partido para ti. Al menos él se afeita y tuvo la decencia de haber cortado su cabello.

Mikasa se puso en pie, sin ninguna intención de ocultar su enojo. Levi tomó un sorbo de su té tan despreocupadamente que la chica sintió un puňo de irritación golpearle las entraňas.

-Vine aquí para que insultaras a Eren o para que me contaras lo que me estuviste ocultando desde que llegaste a Trost?

-Lo hice para proteger tu tranquilidad, Mikasa. No te daré más explicaciones.

-Por supuesto que no. Te basta con insultar a alguien que no te ha hecho daňo alguno, Levi. Eso es suficiente para ti, no? No comprendo por qué lo odias.

Hubo silencio en la oficina del capitán. Ella pudo oír el timbre de un teléfono sonar por fuera, el ligero roce del uniforme de su hermano cuando éste volvió a cruzarse de piernas para luego ponerse en pie casi que al instante, apoyando el trasero en el escritorio para poder obtener un mejor ángulo de la sala y de la chica. Levi tomó de su té una vez más, y las palabras que se escaparon de su boca dieron la impresión de haber estado retenidas por un monto de tiempo considerable y punzante.

-Porque ese mocoso intenta arrebatarme una de las cosas más valiosas que he cuidado toda mi vida.

Mikasa no supo si sonreír o ladear la cabeza. Levi tenía una manera bastante particular, inesperada e impredecible de demostrar el afecto por su familia, y cuando eso ocurría, siempre la atacaba por sorpresa, dejándola sin una reacción coherente de la que pudiera echar mano.

Cuando pudo recuperarse, la chica alzó la cabeza hacia su hermano, cruzando su mirada platina con la de él.

-Sé lo que quieres decir y... sé que te preocupas porque eres el mayor... Pero Eren no me hará daňo.

-Tch. Claro. Cómo estás tan segura de eso? - protestó el capitán, sin expresión alguna en el rostro, acabando con la última gota de té que quedaba en la taza.

-Sólo lo sé.

Silencio.

-Más le vale. La golpiza que le dí aquella vez será nada comparada con la que le daré si llega a lastimarte, me oyes?

Mikasa resopló.

-Por qué siempre debes resolver todo de esa forma?

-Porque la disciplina y el sentido común no se aprenden dialogando, sino a los golpes.

-Hace un rato me dijiste que debo aprender a controlarme y ahora dices que las cosas se enseňan a los golpes. Quién te entiende?

-Y crees que cuando le saco la mierda a alguien es porque tengo ira, Mikasa? - Levi gruňó burlona y amargamente. - Qué poco sabes, mocosa. Enojo es lo último que siento cuando golpeo a una persona.

-No te creo.

-Es tu problema.

El ringtone del teléfono de Mikasa interrumpió la conversación estruendosamente. Cuando ella respondió, Levi pudo escuchar la (irritante) voz de Eren del otro lado de la línea. El muchacho de cabello castaňo siempre había sido sermoneado por su novia por no bajar el volumen de su voz cuando estaba al teléfono.

 _-Hola, hermosa. Paso por ti a la estación? O vendrás en tu motocicleta?_

Mikasa le dió la espalda a su hermano y habló en susurros, como si eso pudiera ocultar de él la llamada de Eren.

-Iré en la motocicleta. No... Es mejor que no vengas. Levi no está de buen humor.

 _-Ok. Armin y yo estaremos en..._

-Dame acá. - la orden de Levi retumbó en los oídos de la muchacha en el momento en que él le arrebató de las manos su móvil y se lo llevó a la oreja, sin darle tiempo a su hermana de reaccionar. - Óyeme bien, mocoso sucio: da un solo paso en falso con mi hermana, y te las verás conmigo, entendido?

- _Seňor!_ \- gritó Eren del otro lado, con el corazón en la garganta.

-Levi! - Mikasa intentó quitarle el móvil, pero no lo consiguió.

-Entendido, Jaeger?!

 _-S-Sí, seňor!_

El teléfono regresó a manos de su dueňa. Los hermanos Ackerman se lanzaron miradas fulminantes y asesinas.

-Lo siento... Te llamaré en un rato, sí? - se disculpó la muchacha. Ella escuchó a Eren jadear antes de responder.

 _-Está bien. Te espero._ \- pronunció el muchacho, y la llamada finalizó. Mikasa tomó su morral de la silla donde lo había dejado y caminó hacia la puerta.

-No me esperes en casa. Volveré maňana. - anunció, con voz áspera y profunda. Levi chasqueó los dientes con disgusto y las cejas encontradas. Se había enojado con ella, pero sabía que era inútil, pues ya debía esperar que Mikasa se rebelara contra su autoridad de alguna forma.

-Si vas a follar hoy, al menos dile a ese vago que no te deje marcas en el cuello. No eres una cualquiera, Mikasa. - dijo el capitán, seňalando el rastro ligeramente púrpura de un chupetón que se marcaba con triunfo en la piel del cuello de la chica. Por instinto de conservación y las mejillas encendidas de rojo, Mikasa llevó su mano hasta la marca, y cubrió con sus dedos la huella de los labios y dientes de Eren.

Había olvidado que estaba allí.

-Adiós.

La chica salió y la puerta fue cerrada de golpe. Levi ladeó la cabeza, y juró que nunca había tenido más ganas de darle unos buenos azotes a su hermana menor que ahora.

Cuando revisó el portafolios sellado que había llegado por correo, su corazón latió con tanta fuerza, que temió sufrir de un colapso cardíaco. Nadie conocía el contenido de aquellos archivos, hasta que él observó su remitente.

Los resultados del examen de mecánica forense al fín estaban listos, después de tantos meses. Huellas, partes de automóviles, piezas ensambladas de tal forma que fuera difícil reconocer su lugar de origen, pero allí estaba la información necesaria para seguir avanzando.

Un concesionario clandestino que formaba parte de algo más grande, que había dejado de existir y que alarmó hasta el último de los nervios del capitán Ackerman aquella tarde de finales de verano. El comandante Erwin Smith tenía razón al decir que, probablemente, las respuestas habían estado frente a sus narices todo el tiempo.

Tybur y Asociados.

* * *

Faye estaba en la escuela. Su hermano mayor iría a buscarla aquél día para llevarla a casa, y su niňera estaría allí para cuidarla en un par de horas.

Cuando Eren fue a visitar a su madre el último día del verano, jamás imaginó encontrarse con una de las escenas más impactantes de sus cortos veinte aňos.

Carla yacía en el suelo de su habitación, con lágrimas en los ojos, estrechando contra su pecho aquella foto de su boda con el doctor Grisha Jaeger, dieciocho aňos atrás, dos aňos después del nacimiento del primogénito de la pareja. Imaginando lo peor, el muchacho se abalanzó sobre ella y sujetó sus brazos con ojos desesperados, mientras intentaba comprender la causa del llanto desgarrador de su madre. El panorama era paradójico, sombrío, y también lastimero; porque Carla Jaeger era una mujer fuerte, inexorable, y sus hijos jamás imaginaron verla quebrada, al igual que una rama seca.

-Tu padre... se ha ido.

A Eren le costó algo de tiempo procesar la información.

-Qué dices? - su boca articuló sonidos involuntarios e intermitentes, y sus ojos viajaron hacia el papel que la mujer de cabellos castaňos sujetaba en su mano derecha. Eren no tuvo que leerlo, porque al notar la caligrafía de su padre en la hoja y ver el dolor de su madre, supo que aquello era una carta de despedida.

La ruptura de una familia es similar a caer en un abismo sin fondo, en donde el aire frío corta hasta los tuétanos y amarga el tacto. Es similar al polluelo que queda desprotegido cuando la madre muere lejos del nido; como perderse en la corriente impetuosa de un río que no tiene reversa, y que desemboca en la irreverente e inevitable catarata que lleva a una muerte muy posible y espantosa, dejando el vacío de la caída como el mal menos aterrador.

No sólo Carla estaba rota. Él también lo estaba.

Su padre se había marchado. Justo ahora, cuando las cosas parecían mejorar, su padre los abandonaba, a él, a Faye, a su madre y también a Zeke.

Porque no importaba cuántos aňos pasaran, Eren siempre iba a amar a su padre; incluso cuando no lo sabía, y cuando creyó que lo odiaba, siempre deseó poder ser cercano a él y llenarlo de orgullo, como cuando era niňo.

Pero ahora todo se desvanecía como humo, al igual que se esfumaban sus anhelos de recuperar la felicidad de su niňez, aunque su conciencia adulta le hubiese gritado mil veces que no era posible vivir deseando las bondades de un pasado ocurrido hacía mucho tiempo, y que se había manchado con errores y huellas hirientes de una paternidad rota. Eren vió a su madre llorar, y algo dentro de él se hundió, sin saber que lo peor aún no sucedía.

La letra de su padre en otra carta que llevaba su nombre lo alarmó aún más. La mano del muchacho se estiró hasta la mesita de noche junto a la cama de su madre para tomar el sobre, y debajo de éste descubrió una más, con el nombre de su hermana escrito en ella.

Eren salió de la habitación, con manos temblorosas y paso cansado, vía memoria muscular, porque no tenía ánimos para recordar dónde estaba la puerta. Vacilantes, sus dedos abrieron la carta y sus ojos recorrieron las líneas de una escritura elegante, tosca y algo garabateada, como las de los médicos.

 _Nunca fuí el mejor padre. Pero eso ya lo sabes._

 _Me hubiera gustado compartir más tiempo contigo, ahora que parecíamos llevarnos bien. Ah,_ _Eren, eres tan terco y cabeza dura, hijo mío; habría dado mi vida por verte continuar el oficio_ _familiar. Pero verte convertido en un hombre responsable hizo que me olvidara de mis deseos_ _egoístas, y me enorgulleciera de verte cumpliendo los tuyos. Lo comprendí tarde, pero lo comprendí,_ _al fín._

 _Sé que tú, tu madre y tus hermanos se preguntan por qué me marché. Y aunque sé que no es lo mejor,_ _no hay otra forma en que pueda protegerlos de los errores que cometí en el pasado. Esto es algo que_ _no me habría atrevido a decirte personalmente, pero lo diré._

 _Soy cómplice en el asesinato de los Ackerman, los padres de Mikasa._

Eren sintió su cuerpo caer de nuevo en un agujero de densa oscuridad. Su cerebro tembló, trastocándolo por un segundo, y le fue difícil recuperarse de aquel golpe que sus ojos leían. Su mirada, verde y titilante, volvió a los trazos que la tinta había grabado en el papel.

 _Tuve que ocultar las pruebas forenses del crímen cuando los verdaderos asesinos amenazaron con quitarle la vida a Zeke si yo los exponía. Tu hermano también participó, pero sé que su intención no era asesinar a nadie; ni siquiera llegó a tocar a las víctimas, y fueron John Leonhardt y Kenny Ackerman quienes hicieron todo el trabajo sucio, pero ellos y sus jefes dejaron solo a Zeke, aprovechándose de lo joven que era, para así esquivar la cárcel. Y aunque intenté desenmascararlos,_

 _no me quedó más opción que encubrirlos cuando me amenazaron con matar a mi familia. Ahora comprenderás por qué Annie Leonhardt estuvo cerca de ti; es muy probable que su padre la haya enviado para mantenerme vigilado. Ahora entiendes por qué tu hermano pasó tres aňos en prisión, creyendo que yo lo había traicionado al no confesar lo que yo sabía; ahora, mi hijo, de seguro comprendes muchas cosas que antes no comprendías. He guardado esto por mucho tiempo, pero es momento de sacarlo a la luz y marcharme, antes de que ustedes se vean afectados por esas personas. Soy el único que conoce las pruebas, soy el único que aún tiene las armas para exponerlos y hacer que se pudran en una celda bajo tierra, pero si lo hago, podría perderlos a todos ustedes, y eso es algo_ _que no podría soportar._

Eren lo ignoró, pero aquella hoja blanca tenía rastros de lágrimas, y un par de ellas habían impactado en la tinta, corroyéndola hasta convertir algunas de las letras en delgados hilos negros que se deslizaron por el papel cuando fueron escritas.

Y sin notarlo, sus propias lágrimas se mezclaron con las de su padre, como si quisieran destruir aquella hoja.

 _Todas las pruebas están ocultas en mi estudio. En el sobre de donde sacaste esta carta, hay una pequeňa llave que abre una compuerta en el suelo bajo la segunda estantería, donde agrupé los libros de neurología. Allí están todos los documentos que delatan a los culpables, los exámenes forenses y lo necesario para que vayas con la policía y entregues a los culpables. No sé cuánto tiempo deba estar lejos, pero lo haré mientras pasa el peligro. Mientras yo esté lejos, nada les pasará a ustedes. Te pido, mi hijo, que no le digas nada a tu madre sobre esto; no sé cómo podría tomarlo y no lo soportaría... Pido el perdón de ambos. Cuida a tu hermana, Eren; sigue siendo el hombre responsable en el que te convertiste, y haz las paces con Zeke. Tu hermano también te necesita, ahora más que nunca. Entrega las pruebas en cuanto notes algo sospechoso cerca de ustedes. Sé que nos están siguiendo, pero no puedo afirmarlo con certeza._

 _No me odies, hijo, aunque te pida un imposible, porque sé que te he fallado muchas veces y no lo merezco._

 _Pero es tu perdón todo lo que puedo implorar._

 _Grisha._

Si Eren se había sentido desafortunado alguna vez, en aquel momento era el ser más desgraciado del universo conocido.

No sólo su hermano, sino también su padre lo habían defraudado, convirtiendo su presente en un agujero negro del que parecía imposible liberarse. No existían palabras suficientes para describir el dolor punzante que golpeaba su interior, y la mano gigante que lo elevó en las alturas y lo aplastó contra el suelo, como un niňo cruel que hace de las hormigas su más entretenido juguete al destruir su colonia en un impulso infernal y estremecedor, calcinando sus entraňas de tristeza, destruyendo el mundo a su alrededor sin piedad alguna.

Un rincón de su cerebro se preguntó si aquella cadena de desgracias podía tener fín algún día.

Pero en el fondo, él sabía que ése era apenas el inicio.


	28. Los mentirosos también sueňan

-Debes saber que nunca quise esto, Eren.

Tal vez, Zeke Jaeger nunca había sido más sincero que cuando hablaba con sus hermanos. Allí, detrás de la barra de su club nocturno y con Eren frente a él, el hijo mayor del doctor Grisha Jaeger explicaba a su hermano menor, de la mejor forma en que podía, lo que había ocurrido en la casa de los Ackerman la madrugada del 24 de diciembre, 8 aňos atrás.

Eren merecía saber la verdad, completa, desnuda, cruda.

Pero también merecía saber que su hermano mayor, a pesar de todo, no era un asesino. O al menos, no uno intencional.

-Pero jodiste mi vida. Tú y Grisha jodieron mi vida, Zeke.

Lágrimas indeseadas se escaparon con cinismo de aquel par de ojos color turquesa que ahora miraban hacia cualquier lugar, menos hacia el hombre de anteojos que lo acompaňaba. Un río de ira burbujeante e impotente se ocultaba en los tuétanos del muchacho, desviando su cauce para salir como agua salada a través de su córnea, en lugar de concluir en sus puňos y golpear a su hermano. Eren siempre había odiado llorar, pero no podía evitarlo.

No, cuando el rostro de Mikasa, ya grabado en sus pupilas, se deslizaba entre sus sesos mientras la culpa le carcomía las entraňas. Una culpa ajena que él debía llevar a cuestas.

-Y cómo iba a saberlo? Cómo podía saber que aňos después ibas a encontrarte a la hija de esa gente y a follar precisamente con ella?

El reclamo de Zeke disparó un destello de indignación que lo hizo levantarse de la silla donde estaba y caminar hacia él de forma amedrentadora. Sin embargo, su hermano mayor se mantuvo en su sitio, sin moverse un centímetro.

-No me la follo, me oyes? No sé qué harás tú con Pieck, pero Mikasa y yo hacemos el amor. Y tú, jamás debiste aceptarlo, Zeke! Jamás debiste caer en la bajeza de ayudar a dos asesinos a matar a dos personas que no te habían hecho nada malo nunca! - las vibraciones de su voz comenzaban a quebrarse como hojas secas bajo los pies de un caminante. Con la manga de su camisa, Eren secó las lágrimas que tan despiadadamente lo atacaban. - Eso no te hace diferente a los que ordenaron toda esa mierda. Eres tan culpable como ellos...

El silencio se desbordó en aquel enorme salón, llenando los oídos de los únicos que lo habitaban. Zeke se quitó los anteojos para masajear el puente de su nariz, y su hermano menor se apartó de él. Eren apoyó las manos en el borde de la barra, como si eso pudiese ayudarlo a calmar su frustración.

-Crees que habría aceptado de haber sabido en qué me metía? Eren, mi mujer estuvo a punto de morir hace un par de días porque esos hijos de puta intentaron matarnos! Estuvo a punto de perder al hijo que esperamos! Crees que quise eso alguna vez? Crees que yo la paso mejor que tú? No seas imbécil, hermanito. Pasé tres aňos de mi vida en una maldita cárcel y tú te quejas porque tu noviecita se molestará si le dices la verdad.

-No es cualquier cosa, maldita sea! - bramó el muchacho de cabellos castaňos, con chispas de fuego color verde centelleando en sus ojos. - No fueron unos desconocidos los que murieron, fueron sus padres! Tú ayudaste a matarlos, y también Grisha! No me digas que la tienes mejor que yo, no seas estúpido y egoísta, porque sabes que tengo razón.

La tensión era densa como un lodazal. En medio de una decepción malograda y reprimida, Zeke encendió un cigarrillo, intentando ignorar la respiración agitada y casi agónica de su hermano, quien resoplaba con angustia, aún apoyado en la barra.

El humo inundó el lugar, y con la mirada perdida, Eren vió los hilos del vapor del cigarrillo atravesar la luz y desaparecer, desvanecidos por el oxígeno, tal y como su cordura se desvanecía al borde de la desesperación.

Entonces Zeke habló de nuevo, y lo sacó de su delirio.

-Nos iremos, Eren.

El chico de ojos color turquesa alzó la cabeza lentamente, como si sus huesos y músculos formaran una masa pesada de carne.

-Qué?

Zeke dejó el cigarrillo en el cenicero, y la hebra de humo se reflejó en los anteojos que había dejado sobre la barra.

-Nos iremos. Esto ya no es seguro para Pieck ni para mí, y Levi nos dijo que era lo mejor que podíamos hacer.

-Entonces... - Eren suspiró, como si el aire pudiera reponer su alma de haber recibido aquel golpe inesperado. - Tú también nos dejarás a Faye y a mí, como lo hizo Grisha?

-Eren, no puedo quedarme. Así como quieres proteger a Mikasa de la verdad porque la amas, yo debo proteger a Pieck y a mi hijo. Quieres que me quede para que nos maten?

Eren resopló, apartando la vista de su hermano mayor, y las lágrimas volvieron a acumularse en sus ojos. En un impulso súbito, el muchacho pateó uno de los taburetes, pero Zeke lo ignoró.

-A dónde te irás?

-No puedo decirte.

Silencio. Una ráfaga de aire de finales de septiembre se coló por la ventana, agitando algunas de las copas de vidrio que descansaban en la vitrina y las rodeó con fuerza, haciéndolas chillar.

-Qué pasará con el bar? Con tu casa? - preguntó Eren sin mirarlo, un rato más tarde. Sin mucho alboroto ni demoras, Zeke sacó de su bolsillo derecho un juego de llaves que dejó sobre la barra, justo junto a la mano del muchacho.

-Son tuyos, al menos mientras puedo regresar. Tengo el suficiente dinero para irme por un par de aňos, o hasta que la policía pueda atrapar a todos esos hijos de puta. Sólo te pido que lo administres bien, Eren.

-Pero...

-Ya eres un hombre, puedes con esto. Tienes veinte aňos y un amigo con el coeficiente intelectual de Einstein, así que lo dejo en tus manos. No podría confiarle mis bienes a otra persona.

Un par de suspiros retumbaron en las paredes de aquel lugar, y el pesar se aferró a ellas.

Miles de palabras debían ser dichas, pero nunca saldrían a la luz.

-Cuándo te vas?

-Esta noche. El vuelo sale a las dos de la maňana.

Un silbido sarcástico de asombro salió de la boca de Eren.

-Entonces ya tenías todo planeado.

-Técnicamente.

-Joder.

Hubo silencio de nuevo. El móvil de Zeke sonó y él respondió la llamada al ver el nombre de su mujer en la pantalla. Pieck quería saber si ya todo estaba listo para el viaje de aquella noche. Cuando la conversación telefónica acabó, el mayor de los hermanos Jaeger fijó los ojos en el más joven y notó que, entre ambos, muchos aňos habían pasado desapercibidos.

Zeke se puso en pie, caminó hacia él y dejó caer una mano sobre su hombro.

-No es necesario que abras hoy. Creo que debes tomarte libre esta noche.

-Los clientes estarán esperando a que...

Zeke ladeó la cabeza y volvió a ponerse los anteojos.

-Llamaré a los empleados y les diré que cerraremos por hoy. Descansa. Has trabajado duro y te lo mereces. Después de todo, maňana serás administrador y no será fácil comenzar.

Eren miró a su hermano y dejó escapar una sonrisa irónica.

-Cuando quieres, eres un buen hermano mayor.

Los ojos de Zeke se entrecerraron detrás del vidrio de sus anteojos al estirar las comisuras de su boca.

-Me agradas, mocoso. Lo sabes.

El más joven de los hermanos volvió a bajar la cabeza, derrotado.

-Joder. - repitió con frustración y un exhalo ronco.

-Qué pasa?

-Te voy a extraňar, maldito barbón.

Zeke sonrió de nuevo. Y esta vez, fueron sus ojos los que se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Y yo a ti, niňo. - respondió, con unas palmaditas de despedida en la espalda de Eren.

-Ya te vas?

-Sí. Te llamaré cuando llegue a mi destino. - Eren asintió. Zeke tomó su chaqueta, las llaves de su automóvil y salió de la barra para dirigirse hacia la puerta. - Eren.

-Sí?

-Habla con el capitán Ackerman. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

-Lo haré.

El hombre de anteojos y cabello dorado asintió.

-Hasta pronto, hermano. Cuida a Faye.

Eren agitó la cabeza en afirmación antes de ver a Zeke desaparecer tras la puerta, así como se consumía el cigarrillo en medio de hilos de humo que subían e infectaban el ambiente, sumiendo al muchacho en una nube de desesperanza que opacaba su razón.

En todos los futuros posibles, e incluso en los menos catastróficos, Eren imaginaba la cruel desgracia que implicaba perder a Mikasa.

Y después de tantas catástrofes, no estaba seguro de poder soportar tan horrible destino.

* * *

Mikasa conocía aquella sensación.

Supo que era la misma que ella alguna vez había sentido cuando vió a Faye sentada frente a la piscina del patio de los Jaeger, abrazando sus piernas encogidas y balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras sus ojitos miraban fijos el agua que se movía despreocupadamente frente a ella, causando destellos de luz cuando los rayos del sol de media tarde se reflejaban en las pequeňas olas.

Porque tal vez un padre ausente era igual a un padre muerto.

-Oye. - dijo la niňera al inclinarse hacia la niňa, después de dejar sobre la mesa de playa un plato con galletas y un vaso de leche. Sin embargo, los ojos de Faye no se movieron hacia la muchacha; así que, con paciencia, Mikasa se sentó junto a ella sobre el pasto verde, quitándose los zapatos para poder sumergir los pies en el agua cálida de la alberca. - No vas a comer tu merienda?

Faye ladeó la cabeza.

-No tengo hambre.

-Por qué no tienes hambre? No quieres decirme?

La voz de Mikasa era dulce, meliflua y persuasiva, aunque ella misma no lo supiera. Faye alzó la cabeza y la giró hacia su niňera con ojos melancólicos y ánimos decaídos, y pasaron algunos segundos antes de que la niňa pudiese hablar de nuevo.

-Papá se fue... porque ya no nos quiere?

La chica de cabellos oscuros sonrió con tristeza. Con un suspiro profundo, se acercó un poco más a Faye, observando a la pequeňa volver a esconder la cara en el hueco que formaban sus brazos al rodear sus rodillas.

-Faye, los padres jamás dejan de querer a sus hijos. No importa qué pase, jamás lo hacen.

La niňa suspiró y volvió a mirar a su niňera. Sus ojos color miel eran el reflejo de la llegada de un otoňo seco y melancólico, cuyo brillo se opacaba por la sombra del árbol que se erguía con arrogancia sobre ellas. Entonces ladeó la cabeza, dejando que sus trenzas color castaňo se deslizaran a ambos lados de su carita mustia.

-Entonces, por qué se fue? Por qué nos abandonó? - Faye hizo una pausa para contener los sollozos que amenazaban con explotar de su garganta. - Mamá llora todos los días desde que él se fue. Cree que no me doy cuenta, pero la escucho cuando pego el oído a la puerta de su habitación... - otra pausa. Sus sollozos no daban seňales de querer ser reprimidos, así que volvió a esconder su rostro. - Desearía que papi nunca se hubiera ido de casa.

Antes de responder, Mikasa pensó en todas las maneras en que podía explicarle la partida de un ser querido a una niňa de apenas ocho aňos. Recordó a sus padres, como otras tantas veces, y el vacío que dejó en su interior la muerte de ambos, la noche en que fueron asesinados, cuando las Moiras griegas decidieron cortar los hilos que los mantenían con vida.

Pero también recordó el día en que Sasha le había anunciado del anuncio en el diario y cómo eso la había llevado a casa de los Jaeger. Miles de memorias invadieron sus sesos, haciéndola preguntarse cuál había sido el propósito de todo aquello, y cuestionarse si, tal vez, sólo tal vez, hubiese podido conocer a Eren si sus padres estuvieran vivos.

Era cruel, incluso egoísta creerlo; nunca hubiera deseado que sus padres la dejaran, y su deseo de verlos otra vez, aunque fuera por última vez, jamás cambiaba. Pero entonces pensó que a veces algunas cosas deben pasar para que otras cosas sucedan. Y no estaba muy segura de cómo explicar su teoría a la niňa junto a ella.

Un rayo perezoso del sol golpeó de nuevo la superficie de la piscina como a un desierto cristalizado, reflejándose luego en el gris oscuro de los ojos de la niňera hasta que ella apretó los párpados y apartó la cara para no enceguecerse por el resplandor del agua.

-Faye, recuerdas lo que el doctor escribió para ti en su carta?

La niňa alzó de nuevo la cara.

-La aprendí de memoria. La leo todas las noches.

Una espina de dolor rayó el corazón de Mikasa.

-Entonces debes saber que, pase lo que pase, él no dejará de amarte.

Faye asintió levemente, tanto como sus sollozos se lo permitieron.

-Pero nos dejó solas a mami y a mí... Eso no es amor. Amor es... cuando mami me hace el desayuno aunque tenga que irse temprano. O cuando Eren hace budín para ti porque te gusta mucho y te besa en la mejilla... Mami no me abandonaría. Eren no te abandonaría a ti para irse lejos. Si papá nos amara en verdad, no se habría ido de casa.

Mikasa contuvo la respiración.

No había una respuesta lógica posible ante el razonamiento de aquella niňa. Y ella, sin conocer la razón verdadera de la partida del doctor Jaeger, no era la más adecuada para explicar algo tan susceptible.

-Faye. - la llamó, antes de secar sus lágrimas. - Los adultos siempre harán cosas que los niňos no pueden entender; muchas veces esas cosas nos llenarán de ira, y también de dolor, pero... hay cosas que pasan por el bien de los hijos, entiendes? Sé que eres pequeňa. Sé cuánto duele, porque... yo perdí a mis padres cuando era muy niňa...

-Están en el cielo? - interrumpió Faye, resollando para poder hablar con claridad. Mikasa suspiró y asintió, con el pesar marcado en las ojeras que se hacían bajo sus ojos, producto de una noche de estudio y desvelo.

-Sí.

-Por eso casi no hablas de ellos?

Mikasa suspiró de nuevo.

-Sí. Pero lo que quiero decir es... que al menos tu papá prometió volver. Aunque pienses que él te abandonó, sabes que no será del todo cierto porque él regresará, lo ves? No sé por qué se fue... Pero creo que hay una razón justificable detrás de lo que hizo, y que un día podrá explicártelo todo.

Faye sollozó, absorbiendo por la nariz los mocos que se le habían escapado. Su niňera volvió a limpiarle la cara.

-Qué tal si no regresa? - preguntó la chiquilla, con la voz entrecortada. Mikasa ladeó la cabeza.

-No pienses así. Regresará, porque eres su hija y te hizo una promesa. Sé que la cumplirá.

Faye resopló entre lágrimas antes de arrodillarse para echarse sobre su niňera y abrazarla, hundiendo la carita en el cuello de Mikasa, quien la abrazó de vuelta, con toda la calidez de una hermana mayor.

-No te vayas nunca, Mikasa. - suplicó Faye, con la voz ahogada a causa de su escondite. La chica sonrió y besó el cabello de la pequeňa.

-Nunca.

-Lo prometes? Te quedarás conmigo y con Eren?

-Lo prometo. - respondió en un susurro, al tiempo que cavilaba una forma de hacerla sentir mejor. Mikasa se apartó para poder mirar a la niňa a los ojos y sacar su móvil de su bolsillo. - Quieres ir a visitar a Tamara?

Los ojos de Faye se iluminaron automáticamente ante la perspectiva de un posible escape de su gris realidad.

-Y a la maestra Hanji? - preguntó con entusiasmo, enjugando las lágrimas que le quedaban. Su niňera asintió.

-Llamaré a Carla. - dijo, marcando de inmediato el número de la mujer. Apenas un minuto después, Mikasa cerraba la llamada y sonreía, extendiendo su mano hacia la de Faye para que ella la sujetara. - Tienes su permiso.

-De verdad?

-Sí. Sólo me pidió que llamara a Eren para que vaya por ti más tarde.

La niňa de cabellos castaňos y ojos dorados también sonrió, olvidando la leche y las galletas que esperaban por ella sobre la mesita y que, probablemente, serían consumidas por algún pájaro forastero que llegase a visitar al jardín trasero de los Jaeger. Faye tomó la mano de su niňera con firmeza y caminó con ella, mientras sus trenzas se movían al son de sus pasos y el viento otoňal; aquel corazón infantil rebosaba de emociones, algunas tibias, otras mustias, pero todas ellas palpitaban con intensidad, desembocando en la esperanza de volver a ver a su padre un día, aferrándose a las promesas que hacían los adultos que la amaban.

Su padre regresaría a casa y ella lo abrazaría de nuevo, riendo a carcajadas mientras él llenaba su pequeňa cara con besos fugaces y la hacía girar en el aire.

Su madre y su hermano permanecerían a su lado, y su familia sería una familia de nuevo.

Y Mikasa jamás se apartaría de ella. Es todo lo que un niňo necesita para ser feliz: la calidez de un hogar y la presencia de sus seres queridos. Faye Jaeger vivía tranquila, sabiendo que no existía futuro posible en que sus anhelos pudieran desvanecerse. No en su mundo. Ella podía ser feliz, a pesar de todo, y papá volvería a casa.

Tenía que volver.

.

.

.

Hanji fue la primera en notar la llegada de Eren mientras veía por la ventana. Ya casi anochecía. Perezosamente, el sol frío de septiembre estiraba sus últimos rayos antes de ocultarse, y la silueta delgada y larguirucha del muchacho de ojos color turquesa se deslizaba por fuera de su automóvil y hacía su aparición en la entrada de casa de los Ackerman. Sin embargo, no tuvo que tocar el timbre, pues la mujer de anteojos abrió la puerta mucho antes de que su dedo se atreviera a presionar el botón.

-Eren! Qué gusto verte por aquí! - le saludó Hanji, con su voz estentórea y una de sus sonrisas desvergonzadas y sinceras. Él también sonrió, pero el balanceo de su cuerpo lo delató ante ella. - Pasa, pasa. - insistió Hanji, riendo de nuevo. - Levi no está y llegará tarde, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte.

La distensión del cuerpo del muchacho fue notoria ante aquella noticia. La puerta fue cerrada tras él y las luces fueron encendidas, iluminando un poco más el interior de aquella vivienda en la que nunca había entrado antes. Era pequeňa, en comparación con la de Carla; con una acogedora sala con piso de madera en donde cientos de juguetes se amontonaban en el centro de la alfombra como evidencia de la presencia infantil. Por la ubicación de la escalera que daba al segundo piso, aquél lugar le recordó a la casa de los Simpson, pero con colores más neutros y un ambiente mucho más familiar. El ambiente estaba impregnado de un delicioso aroma a gulash que venía de la cocina, y Eren pudo ver a su novia propinándole un manotón a Sasha por comerse un trozo de carne de la cena. Una vocecita aguda y algo burbujeante, pero firme, lo hizo girar la vista hacia un pequeňo columpio para bebés que descansaba a un lado de la sala.

-Ah, así que tú eres Tamara! - exclamó, como si acabara de descubrir la cosa más asombrosa de todo el mundo. Hanji rió y Mikasa se giró hacia la sala al oír la rudeza y emoción de su voz favorita. Sin embargo, cuando salió a su encuentro, Eren sostenía en brazos a la más pequeňa, que lo observaba con el ceňo fruncido y examinando cada uno de sus movimientos. - Ah, lo siento, Hanji. Debí pedirle permiso para...

-Oh no, está bien. A Tamara le encanta que la alcen en brazos. Ah, mira: aquí tienes a tu novia. - anunció ella, seňalando a Mikasa. Sasha fue la última en aparecer y saludarlo, antes de ganarse otra sacudida de parte de su mejor amiga por aparecerse allí masticando sin que la cena hubiese sido servida. Con un beso fugaz en los labios de su novio, Mikasa evitó ser blanco de bromas de Sasha y Hanji; pero Eren estaba demasiado ocupado admirando a Tamara como para preocuparse por lo demás. Todos tomaron asiento, y la bebé no tardó mucho en examinar el rostro del hombre que la sostenía, intentando meterle los dedos en la nariz y tirando de su piel en todos los puntos que le fuera posible, al tiempo que Eren se asombraba por lo fuerte que era. Las exclamaciones y risas giraron en torno a la más pequeňa, y así fue por un rato, hasta que Sasha volvió a la cocina y Hanji recogía los juguetes regados en el suelo.

-Y dónde está Faye? - preguntó Eren, mientras Tamara le enseňaba un cubo de colores en medio de palabras balbuceadas y exigentes, haciéndolo reír. Sentada en el sillón de enfrente, Mikasa seňaló las escaleras como un acto reflejo.

-En mi habitación, durmiendo. No pudo esperarte despierta porque no tuvo su siesta de media tarde.

-No? Y por qué? - inquirió el muchacho con interés. Mikasa suspiró, y sus ojos se movieron hacia Tamara cuando la niňa decidió darle palmadas a Eren en la cara.

-Ya sabes. Aún está triste por lo de tu papá.

-Hmm... - murmuró el muchacho, intentando mantenerse sereno. - Fue por eso que la trajiste aquí?

-Sí. Carla me dió permiso para hacerlo. - respondió Mikasa, apoyando el mentón en la palma de la mano, con el codo de su brazo derecho descansando en su muslo y su mirada plateada perdida en cada uno de los movimientos de su sobrina en el regazo de su novio. - Creo que le agradas.

-Ah, y ella me agrada a mí. Cierto, bebé? - la voz sosegada y profunda de Eren hizo sonreír a la niňa. Con fuerza, él la alzó a la altura de su rostro para observarla mejor, y sus ojos viajaron incesantemente, desde Mikasa hasta Tamara, y desde Tamara hasta Mikasa, una y otra vez. Sasha apareció de repente en la sala, observando con una risita burlona la expresión que se había dibujado en el rostro de su mejor amiga.

Mikasa soňaba despierta con algo que jamás se había cruzado por su mente de forma tan plausible como en aquel instante. La imagen de Eren con un bebé de ambos era simplemente maravillosa, al igual que la conexión entre él y Tamara. Eren aún sonreía, abismado por el parecido que la bebé guardaba con su tía, mientras que la pequeňa intentaba meter su dedo índice en la nariz del muchacho a toda costa.

Un soplo de anhelo con sabor a futuro y felicidad se instaló en el corazón de la chica de cabellos oscuros, con labios sonrientes y ojos embelesados en la escena frente a ella. Hanji codeó a Sasha y ambas ahogaron un par de risas, evitando burlarse de ella sonoramente.

-Mika. - pronunció Tamara, apuntando a su tía con el dedo. Eren ladeó la cabeza.

-Tía.

Esta vez fue Tamara quien ladeó la cabeza en negación y con mucha vehemencia.

-Miiiikaaaa! - gritó la pequeňa con energía. Era evidente que no toleraba las contradicciones, aún a temprana edad, y eso sólo provocó una carcajada sonora en el chico de ojos color turquesa.

-Ah, no sólo tu cara es igual a la de ella. Eres igual de testaruda. - bromeó. Mikasa frunció el entrecejo y Tamara dió inicio a un discurso balbuceado y extenso que sólo ella podía comprender. Eren volvió a reír al escucharla.

-Qué es lo que dice? - le preguntó a su novia. Dejando atrás el disgusto, Mikasa soltó una risita y se encogió de hombros.

-Nadie lo sabe. Creo que sólo Levi la entiende, o al menos es el único que puede hablar con ella. Y no intentes convencerla de que soy su tía; jamás te escuchará.

-Eren, quédate a cenar. - anunció Hanji, sacando a la chica de su enajenación. Eren miró hacia la mujer de anteojos y torció la boca, indeciso.

-Eh...

-No te preocupes por Levi. Vendrá tarde hoy, así que puedes quedarte si quieres. - respondió Hanji con una risa burlona, antes de acercarse a él para alzar a Tamara. - Debo cambiarla, te la devolveré luego. Iré a despertar a Faye para cenar.

-Está bien. - respondió él devolviendo el gesto, al tiempo que la bebé era removida de sus brazos y le decía adiós agitando la manita. Hanji y su hija desaparecieron escaleras arriba.

-Eren, te sorprenderías de lo mucho que Tamara se parece a tu novia. - comentó Sasha, lamiendo el resto de guiso que quedaba en la cuchara, para disgusto de su mejor amiga. Eren volvió a atar su pelo en un moňo después de que la bebé lo hubiese deshecho, y Mikasa pareció derretirse en el sillón donde estaba sentada.

-Bueno, había visto sus fotos pero verlas juntas es aún más impactante. - respondió él, antes de soltar un silbido de asombro. Sus ojos se deslizaron hasta Mikasa al segundo siguiente. - Si no te conociera, diría que es tu hija.

-Ah, eso dicen.

-Deberías ver sus fotos de cuando era niňa. - sugirió Sasha con entusiasmo. - Ah, esperen, iré a buscar el álbum de fotos!

-Sasha, no! - exclamó Mikasa. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. - Agh.

-Por qué no? - preguntó Eren con socarronería. Mikasa masajeó el puente de su nariz, como si eso pudiera calmarla ante la imprudencia de su amiga.

-Porque hay fotos vergonzosas ahí.

-Más vergonzosas que las mías? - se burló Eren. - No hay nada mío que no hayas visto ya.

La sonrisa lujuriosa que estiró los labios de Eren hizo que el rostro de Mikasa enrojeciera como un tomate.

-Cállate, Eren.

-Cállame. - replicó él con satisfacción, estirando la mano hacia ella para que se acercara. Con paciencia y voluntad quebrada, la muchacha cambió de asiento para quedarse junto a él. La presencia del silencio fue testigo del instante en que dos pares de labios colapsaron en un beso dulce y tormentoso; Eren sonrió como tonto, y Mikasa pensó que era el tonto más adorable sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Cómo te fue en clases hoy? - fue la pregunta de la muchacha, mientras su novio hundía la cara en su cuello y besaba la piel expuesta.

-Bien. Y a ti? Tienes ojeras. No dormiste anoche, verdad?

Mikasa ladeó la cabeza y él se apartó para mirarla.

-Tenía mucho que estudiar. Pero valió la pena.

-Entonces te fue bien en el examen? - preguntó él, con el dedo índice bajo el mentón de la chica. Mikasa asintió y él dejó ver su expresión de orgullo. - No espero menos de ti, amor.

Un beso más, esta vez, un poco más paciente y menos afanoso.

-Estoy cansada.

-Lo sé. Necesitas un baňo de burbujas y una siesta larga. Quieres irte conmigo y con Faye? Así podemos dormir acurrucad...

La risa intermitente y discreta de su novia hizo que Eren se detuviera.

-De verdad crees que sólo dormiríamos?

-Pues... claro que sí...

-Eren. - rugió ella entre risitas, con la mano en la boca. - No intentes engaňarte. Me despertarías en medio de la noche para que hagamos el amor.

Él también soltó una risita, acercando su cara a la de ella para morderle la mejilla con sutileza.

-Ah, es que yo no me puedo contener contigo. Tú tienes la culpa, por ser tan irresistible.

Mikasa se carcajeó, y Eren llenó su rostro de besos. Para él no había espectáculo más sublime que verla reír.

-Entonces es culpa mía?

-Enteramente tuya.

Cuando Faye, Sasha, Hanji y Tamara bajaron las escaleras, se encontraron con un panorama meloso de besos sonoros y arrumacos no muy discretos. La mano de Eren salió de la falda de Mikasa en cuanto Hanji pronunció el nombre de Levi para asustarlos. Y vaya que dió resultado su estrategia, pues ambos saltaron de su sitio, uno a cada extremo del sofá. Un coro de risas estalló en la sala de los Ackerman, acompaňado de aplausos producidos por las manos más pequeňas.

-Ustedes no aprenden, verdad? - replicó Sasha con tono burlón. - No les parece suficiente que la seňora Jaeger los haya pillado en tu auto, Eren...

-Sasha! - exclamó Mikasa, con las mejillas arreboladas, deseando tener su amada bufanda en el cuello para poder cubrirse. Pero no. La había dejado en su habitación unos minutos después de volver a casa con Faye.

-No me grites, Mikasa. Sabes que digo la verdad. - respondió su amiga, con las cejas arqueadas en una expresión jactanciosa, caminando hacia Eren para extenderle el libro que llevaba en la mano. - Ten. Diviértete.

-Nada de eso. Cenaremos todos primero. - advirtió Hanji. Faye ya había saltado al regazo de su hermano mayor y ahora se frotaba los ojos, mientras Mikasa intentaba quitarle las líneas que había dejado en su carita la tela de la almohada. La cena fue servida y todos fueron al comedor para comer y descubrir que no era Levi el único que podía comunicarse con Tamara, pues Faye, aunque no entendía nada, era la única que sabía imitar las largas retahílas balbuceadas de la bebé y provocar que ella respondiera con más. Las más pequeňas fueron el centro de atención durante la cena, y al terminar, Eren no pudo esperar para observar las fotos del álbum de lo que una vez había sido la familia Ackerman.

Samuel, Tamara y los hijos de la pareja: Levi y Mikasa.

Ah, y Dante. Dante también estaba en las fotos. Aquel perro revoltoso había estado con ellos durante siete largos aňos.

Mikasa sonrió con tristeza ante la imagen de su perro.

-De verdad son idénticas. - comentó el muchacho, haciendo bailar los ojos desde su novia hasta Tamara, y viceversa, una vez más. Se había detenido en una foto donde una Mikasa de dos aňos de edad, con la boca sucia y el pelo alborotado, reía en brazos de su padre. Probablemente la madre había tomado la fotografía, porque un Levi adolescente y con cara de pocos amigos descansaba a un lado de ellos, de brazos cruzados y ceňo fruncido, con el trasero apoyado en la mesa playera del jardín trasero.

Mikasa tragó saliva y suspiró. Ahora recordaba por qué ella y su hermano mayor habían evitado ver aquellas imágenes durante tanto tiempo.

Pero, de alguna forma, el dolor era menos agudo ahora.

-Bueno, creo que se lo deben a la tía Tam. - intervino Sasha. - Era una mujer preciosa.

-Lo era. - declaró Eren, observando ahora una foto del matrimonio Ackerman. - El seňor Ackerman era rubio...

-Sí. - esta vez fue Hanji quien tomó la palabra. - Cuando quedé embarazada creí que Tamara sería rubia como su abuelo, o castaňa, como yo, pero creo que los genes asiáticos fueron más fuertes.

-Ah. Eso quiere decir que nuestros hijos se parecerán a ti. - mencionó Eren, con una sonrisa a medio lado que fundió hasta el último nervio de Mikasa en una melaza. Ella volvió a sonrojarse.

-No lo sé. - fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar; porque las emociones y el burbujeo en su panza habían debilitado sus cuerdas vocales.

-Tal vez no. Es posible que sean una mezcla de ambos, pues parece que Faye y tú heredaron todo de la seňora Jaeger, lo que significa que la familia de tu madre posee características dominantes, así que estoy segura de que será una guerra genética cuando tú y Mikasa hagan su primer bebé.

Sasha se echó a reír con sonoridad, y Tamara extendió los bracitos hacia ella para que la alzara. Mikasa quiso esconderse bajo el suelo, y Eren se dejó contagiar por las risas de Hanji y Sasha. Faye había ido a buscar agua a la cocina y no tardó en volver.

-No creo que eso pase por ahora, Hanji. - Mikasa se ruborizaba ante la perspectiva. A decir verdad, Eren y ella nunca habían tocado el tema antes.

-Ah, eso nadie lo sabe. Pero les sugiero que se cuiden hasta vivir juntos, porque Levi podría matarlos si aparece un bebé ' _Eremika'_ antes de eso.

-Un bebé qué? - preguntaron Eren y su novia al unísono. Hanji soltó una de sus acostumbradas carcajadas burlonas.

- _Eremika_! 'Ere' por Eren... - indicó, levantando la mano derecha para doblarla en forma de círculo. - Y 'Mika' por Mikasa. - Luego hizo lo mismo con la izquierda. - Los dos nombres se unen... - Hanji entrelazó sus dos manos, convirtiéndolas en una bola de dedos. - Y _voilá_! Tenemos un bebé Eremika.

La explicación fue tan singular e inesperada, que todos estallaron en risas. Incluso Mikasa, que pocas veces dejaba escapar una hilaridad tan sonora. Pero tanto ella como Eren permanecían enrojecidos, con las mejillas como brasas ardientes ante la mención de un tema tan delicado e íntimo.

Sin embargo, la burbujeante sensación de esperanza que ofrecía un futuro como ese no era nada desagradable. Por un instante efímero y refrescante, Eren imaginó cómo se vería su chica con un bebé de ambos en brazos. Y sin saberlo, Mikasa compartió la misma imagen, sólo que, en su mente, aquel bebé de enormes ojos color turquesa y hermoso cabello oscuro y sedoso no estaba en su regazo, sino en el de él. Y ambos se sonrieron, con sonrisas cálidas y ojos baňados en ilusiones. Ah, el corazón atribulado de aquel muchacho dió un vuelco cuando su conciencia lo devolvió a la realidad, muy silenciosamente; él era un mentiroso, y ella, la pureza hecha carne.

Pero incluso los mentirosos tenían derecho a soňar. En especial, un mentiroso que habría podido tomar las líneas del universo infinito y unirlas, formando así un vórtice interminable de amor en el que, si su alma se separaba de la de ella, no tuvieran más remedio que volver a encontrarse.

La llegada del capitán Ackerman lo sacó de su indeseable agonía, y Eren se olvidó de nuevo del peso que llevaba a cuestas. Se despidió de todos, y en especial de Tamara, con un beso en la mejilla de la bebé y un toquecito en la punta de su nariz que la niňa agradeció con una risa infantil y acampanada. A escondidas de Levi, Mikasa despidió a su novio con un beso en los labios, sin importarles la presencia de Faye que los observó con aire travieso. Los hermanos Jaeger le dijeron adiós a la familia Ackerman, y al entrar en su automóvil, Eren miró a la bóveda oscura que pintaba el firmamento, suspirando.

Un día tendría que decirle todo a Mikasa.

Pero, cuándo?

* * *

De vez en cuando, Eren odiaba el pragmatismo y la lógica perfectamente aplicadas de su mejor amigo; en especial cuando se trataba de darle consejos sobre cómo debía organizar el inventario del bar de Zeke y los libros contables y hacer uso del mercadeo para atraer más clientes. De haber estado en la milicia, Armin Arlert habría sido el estratega perfecto, o eso pensaban todos sus amigos, en especial Eren y Mikasa. El muchacho rubio había cortado su cabello y ahora lucía mucho más joven, desprovisto de la cola de caballo que lo había acompaňado durante dos largos aňos, antes de declararse como asesor de negocios oficial de Eren Jaeger. Y vaya que lo necesitaba, pues razón tenía Zeke al decir que su hermano menor no podría solo con tantas responsabilidades. Sin embargo, aquel miércoles de octubre, Eren no tenía intención alguna de hablar del bar. Él y su novia cumplirían diez meses de relación, y no pensaba perder su tiempo en ajustar cuentas de ningún tipo, aunque Armin insistiera.

-Lo juro, Cabeza de armadillo. Maňana hablaremos de toda la mierda que quieras, pero hoy déjame descansar. - suplicó Eren mientras se rasuraba su escasa barba y su insulso bigote, mirándose al espejo del cuarto de baňo. Su mejor amigo esperaba por él, sentado sobre el baúl que servía de sillón junto a la ventana. El departamento de Zeke era bastante amplio, y Eren habría querido quedarse allí, pero ahora que Grisha se había ido, prefería pasar más tiempo con su madre y su hermana en lugar de dejarlas solas en la enorme vivienda de los Jaeger.

-Es tu problema, Eren. Yo sólo te advierto lo que es necesario.

-Vamos, Ar. - replicó el chico de cabello castaňo al salir del lavabo. Luego tomó asiento a la orilla de su cama, de espaldas a la puerta. - Necesito sólo este día para mi chica y para mí. Luego de eso puedes secuestrarme si quieres.

Armin resopló una risita.

-Creo que la única persona que tiene ganas de hacer algo así es precisamente tu novia. Los demás no deseamos algo así.

-Oye, hablando de desear, al fín es cierto que Historia e Ymir quieren tener un hijo?

-De hecho... - una voz nueva, pero nunca inoportuna, hizo eco en el dormitorio al tiempo que interrumpía la de Armin.

-Que Historia e Ymir qué? - preguntó Mikasa con curiosidad, saltando a la cama para aprisionar a Eren en sus brazos desde atrás. Con alborozo, él giró la cabeza hacia ella para besarla, mientras el pelo de la chica cubría la escena de ojos de Armin, colgando como una cortina azabache por el efecto de la gravedad. Una mano de ella se deslizó sobre el pecho desnudo del muchacho de cabellos castaňos y la otra sobre su hombro bronceado, aún tras él, haciendo descansar su mentón sobre la cabeza de Eren después de romper el beso. Él cerró las manos en los brazos de su novia, y Armin rodó los ojos ante la escena.

-Oye, no te escuchamos entrar.

-Eren, me diste una réplica de las llaves ayer. Lo olvidaste?

Armin resopló de nuevo, esta vez con fastidio.

-Un día, Eren olvidará dónde dejó la cabeza.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón, Ar.

-Hey, hey, hey, por qué les gusta conspirar a los dos en mi contra? - protestó Eren con el ceňo fruncido. Sin embargo, no dejó ir a Mikasa, ni ella a él. Armin rió con ella.

-Porque de los tres, eres el menos sensato, Eren. - dijo el chico rubio con una sonrisa de satisfacción, haciendo que su amigo rodara los ojos.

-Bien, y qué hablaban sobre Historia? - preguntó ella. Eren sintió las vibraciones de la voz de su novia descender desde el mentón de la chica hasta su cabeza. Una bufanda roja había caído junto a él, perfectamente doblada.

-Ah, creí que ya sabías que nuestra querida Hisu quiere tener un hijo de Armin.

-Qué? - exclamó Mikasa. Al segundo siguiente, la chica se lanzaba sobre la cama junto a Eren, con la cabeza colgando a la orilla de la cama para poder mirar a su amigo, aunque todo estuviera al revés. Armin asintió, encogiéndose de hombros exageradamente. - Y qué opina Ymir?

-Ah, prefiere que sea mío antes que de Reiner. Lo odia. - anunció el muchacho rubio al sacudir la cabeza. Eren y Mikasa rieron en voz baja.

-Pero... espera. Quiere tener un bebé tuyo a la manera tradicional? - preguntó la chica, con las mejillas encendidas de rojo y la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos. Armin resopló de risa.

-No. Yo seré el donante de esperma. Ymir me mataría si tengo sexo con Historia; además, sería algo así como... incesto. Eh, yo no podría; Historia es como una hermana para mí. - replicó él, y sus amigos lo vieron torcer la boca con grima hasta que Eren soltó una risa.

-No seas hipócrita, Armin. Antes pensabas que Historia era linda.

-Bueno, acaso es mentira? Lo es.

-Armin tiene razón. - intervino Mikasa. - Hisu solía ser la chica más popular de la secundaria, pero Ymir espantaba a todos sus pretendientes.

-Así como yo debo espantar a los tuyos. - comentó Eren, dibujando una sonrisa ladina en la comisura de su boca e inclinándose hacia el rostro de su novia para besarla.

-Qué? No inventes, no tengo pretendientes...

-Es que no has visto cómo algunos te miran el trasero cuando caminamos juntos.

-Eres un mentiroso. - pronunció Mikasa con una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras los besuqueos iban y venían. Armin resopló con desagrado y se levantó de la silla donde estaba.

-No, por favor. - gruňó el chico rubio. - No enfrente de mí, sí? Guarden sus demostraciones de lujuria para después, cuando yo no esté.

-Oye, no hemos hecho nada! - Eren fue el primero en quejarse. Mikasa apretó los labios como si eso fuera suficiente para contener su risa.

-Es suficiente con intercambiarse las babas frente a mí, asquerosos. Ya me voy, adiós.

-Armin! No te vayas...

-Y quedarme como el que sobra? No, gracias, Mika. La oferta es bastante tentadora, - declaró Armin con sarcasmo al rascarse la nuca. - pero no me interesa. Adiós, chicos. Y tú, Eren, disfruta el día de hoy porque maňana tenemos cosas que hacer en el bar.

-Joder. A veces olvido que yo soy el jefe y no Armin. - la voz de Eren se alzó burlona en el dormitorio. Su amigo chasqueó la lengua.

-Técnicamente yo soy el jefe, porque hago la mayoría del trabajo mientras tú aprendes a administrar un negocio. Adiós, babosos, y no se calienten tanto o se van a quemar. - el comentario final de Armin hizo que Mikasa usara el muslo derecho de Eren como escondite, completamente ruborizada y a punto de estallar en una carcajada, estremeciendose con el ataque de hipo provocado por las risas. Eren lanzó una almohada que fue a dar justo en la espalda de su amigo, antes de que éste pudiera salir.

-Eso lo dices porque no puedes calentarte, cabrón.

-Es tu problema si lo crees así. - respondió Armin con una sonrisita de satisfacción. Y entonces se marchó, dejando a sus amigos con muchas ganas de saber a qué se refería. La puerta del departamento se cerró, y Mikasa pudo salir al fín de su guarida.

-Acaso tiene novia? - la voz de la chica hizo que Eren la mirara.

-No tengo idea. Me lo habría dicho, no?

-Pienso lo mismo... Pero se escuchaba muy seguro de eso. Crees que sea Annie?

Eren se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta.

-No lo sé. La próxima vez que lo vea, insistiré hasta que no le quede más salida que contarme.

-No creo que puedas convencerlo. Déjamelo a mí.

-Estás segura?

-Mhm. - asintió ella. Los ojos color turquesa siguieron sus movimientos hasta perderla de vista en el momento en que la chica volvió a situarse tras él para deslizar sus manos sobre el pecho desnudo de su novio, presionando la nariz contra el cabello castaňo y la boca contra su nuca.

-Oye, no hagas eso. Sería peligroso para ti. - comentó Eren con pillería y una sonrisa ladina.

-Para empezar, no debiste decirme que viniera hasta aquí. Estar los dos sobre una cama, solos en la misma habitación, ya es bastante peligroso.

Ambos rieron. La risa acampanada y tímida se mezcló con los jadeos hilarantes y apelmazados que salían de la garganta del muchacho; con un movimiento rápido de su brazo, Eren tiró de ella para hacerla caer sobre su regazo y poder mirarla mejor.

-Por qué somos tan sexuales? - preguntó él. Mikasa se encogió de hombros.

-Eres una mala influencia para mí.

-De hecho, es al revés. Pero te dejaré ser.

Un sonido de risas fue ahogado en un beso intermitente y dulce.

-Vístete y vámonos, Eren.

-Estás segura? - replicó él, dejándola caer sobre la cama antes de ponerse cómodo sobre ella. Mikasa asintió. - Deberíamos quedarnos y ver algún episodio de Game of Thrones.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, con la mano puesta en su pecho. La voz de Eren se le antojaba tan seductora que a duras penas podía dejar de mirarlo.

-No, Eren. Hoy no.

-Por qué?

-Porque estoy en mis días.

Eren chasqueó los dientes.

-Un soldado nunca tiene miedo de manchar su espada con sangre. Aprende eso.

-Agh. - se quejó ella, oyéndolo reír. - De ninguna manera.

Una vez más, un besuqueo intenso ahogó un par de carcajadas.

-Joder. Quisiera besar cada rincón de tu cuerpo y follarte tan duro que no pudieras caminar durante días.

Mikasa se mordió el labio inferior, y un ataque de risa sofocada provocó que su rostro enrojeciera.

-Eren, cállate. Por favor.

-No.

Los labios de Eren dejaron rastros de besos fugaces a lo largo y ancho del rostro de la muchacha, y su risa se deslizó entre sus oídos como un coro de arcángeles, aquel que sabía bien encerrar sus demonios.

-Vístete, sí? Y vámonos ya.

Eren gruňó. Pero sólo se levantó de la cama después de veinte besos más.

-Duerme conmigo hoy. Te llevaré temprano a clases maňana.

-Debo pensarlo antes... Oye, te afeitaste. - comentó ella, admirando la falta de vello en la cara de su novio. Él asintió.

-Te gusta así?

-No mentiré: ya me había acostumbrado a tu bigote ridículo, pero no te ves nada mal ahora.

Eren resopló, fingiendo enojo. Luego recibió un besito en la mejilla.

-Te quedarás conmigo esta noche?

-Sí... No... Tal vez.

Ella coqueteaba y él lo sabía por la forma en que la vió morderse el labio de nuevo.

-Joder. Sabes qué envidio de mi hermano? - la frase inició en la lengua de Eren y acabó en el cuello de la chica. Ella cerró sus brazos alrededor de la cintura desnuda del hombre frente a ella.

-Qué cosa?

-Bueno... - él levantó la cabeza para poder mirarla. - Zeke puede vivir con su novia.

Mikasa arquejó una ceja con suspicacia.

-Es eso una propuesta?

-Por qué no? - Eren le dedicó una de esas sonrisas torcidas que le hacían fallar las piernas.

-Eso implica muchas cosas, Eren.

-Lo sé. - Un beso más. Con los dedos en la muňeca de su chica, Eren empujó su mano en el aire para entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella. - Mira esto: cuánta perfección. Tu mano se ve tan jodidamente bien en la mía... Como si estuviera hecha justo para mí.

El beso que vino a continuación parecía haber sido encendido por las chispas de una hoguera.

-Y qué quiere decir eso? - preguntó Mikasa, cuando ambos rompieron el beso para recuperar el oxígeno que habían perdido en medio de su efusividad.

-Que deberías venir a vivir conmigo.

Otro beso.

-Y qué haremos cuando tu hermano regrese?

-Buscaremos otro lugar.

-Necesitamos mucho dinero para eso.

-Cuando Zeke vuelva habré ahorrado lo suficiente para mudarnos a otra parte.

El chasquido de aquel par de labios colisionando por milésima vez invadió toda la habitación. El deseo de ambos podía incluso percibirse por medio del olfato.

-Eren... Vámonos.

Él suspiró, resignándose a regaňadientes a las pocas expectativas que tenía de tener sexo aquella tarde.

-Bien. Iré por mis zapatos. No sé dónde diablos los dejé. - dijo, deslizando las manos a través del oscuro y sedoso cabello de la chica que aún lo abrazaba. Eren se alejó y ella lo vió salir, antes de que sus ojos giraran hacia la pequeňa biblioteca junto a la ventana. Debía ser de Zeke, porque Eren no solía leer mucho. Un libro sobre Historia Natural llamó su atención y sus dedos lo sujetaban al segundo siguiente, escuchando a Eren refunfuňar desde donde estaba al no encontrar los zapatos que buscaba.

Mikasa se burlaba de él cuando vió una hoja doblada escapando del libro y caer al suelo.

La letra del doctor Jaeger resaltaba en sus líneas y ella pensó que no estaría mal echarle un vistazo. Eren no se molestaría; ella no le guardaba secretos, y no existía posibilidad de que él los guardara de ella.

Pero qué equivocada estaba.

Como si el último de sus nervios se hubiese activado, un hormigueo agobiante y desesperanzador se apoderó de sus entraňas a medida que sus ojos grises se deslizaban sobre letras que parecían grabadas a fuego, a un fuego calcinante y asfixiante, con humo que nublaba la vista y la razón y quemaba la respiración. El mismo fuego que consumía todo a su paso, y que ahora derrumbaba, ladrillo por ladrillo, la fortaleza que Eren había construido para ella. Incluso pudo escuchar dentro de ella el derrumbe de lo que ella creía inquebrantable. Su mandíbula temblaba, al igual que sus manos, al igual que sus pensamientos y el amor en el que había creído tan ciegamente.

Porque el amor la había engaňado.

Y un agujero negro succionaba ahora toda su fe y su certeza.

-Por fín encontré los... - Eren se detuvo al verla, con el dorso de la mano en su boca, una hoja en la mano, y las pestaňas empapadas de lágrimas. - Mikasa?

La respuesta no fue inmediata. Pero ella no tuvo que hablar para que él reconociera el papel que ella sujetaba.

El fuego que había consumido los ladrillos en ella, ahora devoraba el mundo en él con látigos inclementes, punzantes, asesinos.

-Ocho aňos. - La voz de Mikasa se alzó con dignidad, pero débil, golpeándolo como una estaca. Él sólo escuchó. - Ocho aňos desde que ellos murieron y desde que mi hermano comenzó a buscar a sus asesinos sin obtener respuestas...

-Mikasa... - el aire en sus pulmones pareció envenenarse de dolor al pronunciar su nombre. Ella lo ignoró.

-Ocho aňos, y todo este maldito tiempo ha pasado en vano, mientras tu familia ocultaba todo para salvarse a sí mismos...

-Mikasa, déjame explicarte...

-No sólo tu familia. - le interrumpió ella, con un terremoto en su garganta. - También tú...

-Mikasa, por favor, debes confiar en mí y dejar que...

-Confiar en ti? - una risa amarga y chirriante se escapó de la debilidad de sus cuerdas vocales. - Cómo confiar en un hombre que paradójicamente sólo me ha mentido?

-Si dejaras que tan sólo te explicara...

-No! No quiero explicaciones! - la voz de la chica se alzó como un rugido doloroso, mientras la hoja se sacudía en sus manos al ritmo de las vibraciones de su cuerpo. - No es necesario escucharlas de ti después de haberlas leído aquí, en esta carta.

El silencio cortó el aire hasta que los sollozos de la muchacha se mezclaron con el crujir de la hoja que ahora era arrugada y lanzada al suelo. Mikasa caminó hacia la puerta, pero él la detuvo.

-Mikasa, hablemos, por favor...

-No. No me toques. - replicó, esforzándose para mantener intacto el hilo de su voz con los dientes apretados. - No vuelvas a acercarte a mí. Cuánto tiempo tuviste, Eren? Dos malditos meses. Dos malditos meses para explicarme esto desde que tu padre se fue, o tal vez más. Porque no me extraňaría que lo supieras desde antes, y yo no me habría enterado de nada, y el asesinato de mis padres permanecería impune si yo no encuentro entre tus cosas eso que acabo de leer, o me equivoco?

-No! Maldita sea, no te equivocas! - bramó Eren, perdiendo los estribos. - No te equivocas, porque yo jamás quise decirte! Jamás quise contarte sobre esto porque no me interesaba implicarte en esta mierda, Mikasa. - como la vez anterior, él intentó sujetarla, pero no lo consiguió. - Yo sólo quería... Todo lo que quise fue protegerte de esto...

Ella resopló con agrura. Él suspiró, sabiendo que aquello no había sido del todo cierto.

-Ah, entonces debo agradecer que me hayas mentido. - declaró ella con sarcasmo y manos temblorosas, al igual que su voz.

-No! No, mi amor, no... Sólo te pido que me perdones por no ser capaz de estar lejos de ti. Porque si no te dije esto antes... Es porque sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar, y lo último que deseo es perderte, Mikasa.

-Cómo querías que reaccionara? Quieres que te felicite? Quieres que esté feliz después de haber ocultado algo como esto? - la voz de la chica descendió una octava, tornándose rasposa y ahogada. - Si no me dijiste la verdad, fue porque no confiaste en mí lo suficiente, y porque preferiste esconder a un par de asesinos antes que permitir que esto se resolviera...

-Mikasa...

Las manos de Eren buscaron las de ella, pero no las encontraron.

-Alguna vez se te pasó por la cabeza que quizás... No lo sé... Sólo quizás, yo hubiera sido capaz de entenderte? Esta mujer que ves aquí frente a ti y que es capaz de morir por ti, habría podido comprender tus razones también? No, jamás se te pasó por la cabeza, Eren. Nunca pensaste en eso. Nunca creíste que ambos habríamos podido encontrar una solución a esto y resolverlo de una vez por todas para que mis padres pudieran descansar en paz por fín. No, cierto?

-No, no se me pasó por la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que no, porque ocultar esto te hace cómplice, y sólo querías protegerte a ti mismo!

-No digas estupideces! No se me ocurrió hacerlo porque yo sólo quería mantenerte alejada de esto y protegerte a ti...

-Protegerme a mí? Protegerme de quién? De ti?

-Sí! Exactamente, de mí tenía que protegerte. De mí y del daňo que podía hacerte si te decía que mi familia estuvo implicada en esta mierda! - los gritos de Eren se mezclaron con los de ella, en el mismo instante en que ambos parecían chocar el uno con el otro. Mikasa se apartó, entre suspiros entrecortados y un dolor agudo que chamuscaba sus entraňas.

-No te conozco... No sé quién eres...

-Soy... - la voz del muchacho comenzaba a quebrarse también. - Soy el hombre que te ama, Mikasa. Debes entender eso... Sólo eso.

-El hombre que me miraba a los ojos cuando me hacía el amor y me decía que no sería capaz de engaňarme nunca? El hombre que es capaz de besarme mientras me miente?

Aquella frase derrumbó los últimos ladrillos que quedaban alrededor de ellos. Los puentes cayeron y las cuerdas fueron cortadas. Ahora sólo quedaban los cimientos y las ruinas, voces rotas y lágrimas amargas.

-Está bien. - pronunció el muchacho, con mirada líquida y esperanzas muertas. - Te mentí. Te engaňé, y no pensaba decírtelo nunca. Pero hay una cosa en la que jamás te mentí, Mikasa, y es en lo que siento por ti. Porque sabes que te amo.

-No. - dijo ella, usando el último rastro de vigor que quedaba en su garganta. - Creo que habrías podido convencerme de todo, menos de eso. De absolutamente todo; de cada cosa en la que hubieras querido mentirme, pero de esa no. El amor no miente, sabes? Por eso nunca te he ocultado una sola cosa, y es por eso que te quiero lejos de mí, te quiero fuera de mi vida a partir de ahora. Lo que hiciste no tiene perdón, Eren. Ni en esta vida ni en otra.

Mikasa caminó hacia la puerta. Eren sabía que no podía detenerla, y su corazón pareció romperse en dos fragmentos afilados y punzantes. El de ella ya se había roto unos minutos antes. No estaba solo en eso.

-Aunque no lo tenga, te lo pido. Es lo único que pido de ti, Mikasa.

Ella se dió la vuelta por última vez para mirarlo. Los ojos grises viajaron hasta la bufanda sobre la cama, y luego volvieron a él.

-No sólo tu padre y tu hermano son asesinos... - ella tomó aire para continuar. - También tú, Eren. Porque acabas de matarme.

Ella se marchó. La bufanda fue abandonada.

Y después de eso, Eren supo que no quedaba una sola cosa más que pudiera romperse.

* * *

 **Perdonen tantas referencias sexuales, pero estos dos pasarán un buen tiempo sin hacer de las suyas. Tal vez piensen que la reacción de Mikasa fue exagerada, pero habrá alguien que la haga entrar en razón. Sólo imagínense en su situación. No tengo mucho que decir. Perdonen por traerles tan poquito angst; tendremos mucho más en lo que viene, y nos vemos el próximo capítulo.**


	29. Cómo lidiar con el dolor Parte I

**Dedico este capítulo a mi beta, mi hija de mentiras, mi querida Adriana. En especial la escena Springles-Nikolo.**

* * *

A pesar de todo, Mikasa aún guardaba la débil esperanza de que todo lo que había leído fuera un mal sueňo.

Pero no. La verdad era tan mordaz y afilada como la forma en que la había descubierto. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y en su garganta mientras ella conducía la motocicleta, camino a casa. Ni siquiera llovía, pero en sus adentros había un diluvio desolador que conmovió sus entraňas y estuvo a punto de hacerla caer de su vehículo. Un hombre malhablado gritó groserías desde su automóvil en el instante en que aquella motocicleta estuvo a punto de chocar con él, y la chica que la conducía frenaba de golpe, evitando el impacto. Mikasa lo ignoró; no tenía tiempo ni corazón para gastarlo en disculparse o defenderse, ni para responder a las preguntas de quienes se acercaron a ella para ver si no se había hecho daňo al frenar tan bruscamente. Sólo el camino quedaba frente a ella, una avenida fría y silenciosa que le hizo recordar la bufanda que había dejado atrás a voluntad mientras el aire gélido de otoňo le congelaba los tuétanos y el gris de sus ojos se mezclaba con el negro del asfalto, que succionaba su respiración y sus fuerzas como un agujero sin fondo. Un vacío desolador se instaló en ella, barriendo las remanencias de su fé como el viento que sopla sobre una montaňa de hojas secas, esparciéndolas en la lejanía; el dolor de su alma y su desesperanza subieron hasta su cabeza, presionando sus sesos como si se negara a creer aún en lo que había sucedido.

Mikasa se preguntó por qué el amor era tan doloroso y despiadado.

Mikasa se preguntó por qué Eren la había engaňado.

Mikasa se preguntó por qué había tenido que enamorarse de él y no de otra persona.

Por qué el destino era tan cruel?

.

A pesar de que la chica no pronunció palabra al llegar, Hanji supo de inmediato que algo no andaba bien. Mikasa no dejó los zapatos en la entrada, ni tampoco saludó a Tamara con un beso como era su costumbre. Una palabra apenas audible para avisar sobre su presencia fue todo lo que la mujer de anteojos pudo escuchar de su boca, mientras la veía entrar a su habitación con pasos rígidos y expresión digna, como prueba fehaciente de que quería ocultar algo. Mikasa Ackerman no sabía mentir, nunca había sido buena en ello; su familia lo sabía y ella jamás logró convencerlos de lo contrario, por mucho que lo intentara. Por eso la puerta de su dormitorio fue cerrada segundos antes de que Hanji pudiese ir con ella y ver qué ocurría.

Algo andaba mal. Muy mal.

Y aunque Hanji insistió llamando su nombre mientras tocaba la puerta, no hubo más respuesta que un intento fallido de convencerla de que todo estaba bien. La voz ahogada y marchita de Mikasa que ella escuchó tras la puerta contrastaba con su declaración; sin embargo, Hanji decidió esperar por la llegada de Levi y explicarle lo que ocurría. Él sabría qué hacer, pues ni siquiera Sasha pareció tener éxito al regresar de su jornada de trabajo y lograr ser la única a quien Mikasa le abriera la puerta.

Sin embargo, fue la única que pudo verla llorar ríos, mientras acariciaba el cabello de su amiga. En posición fetal, con la cabeza en las piernas de Sasha, Mikasa sollozaba silenciosamente, con un derrumbe que presionaba su pecho y ahogaba su respiración, y el dolor devorando sus entraňas ansiosamente.

Todo era gris de nuevo, tal y como había sido aquella noche, ocho aňos atrás. Faltaba su bufanda, faltaba el calor de aquellos brazos que se cerraban alrededor de ella para protegerla mientras un par de ojos color esmeralda taladraban los de ella y atravesaban su espíritu, desnudándola por completo. Faltaba él y su sonrisa torcida. Y en su lugar, sólo quedaba un vacío gélido y el sabor amargo de una mentira sardónica y espinosa.

-Mikasa, por favor... Háblame. Dime algo...

La angustia titilaba con descaro en la voz de Sasha. Sin embargo, su petición no tuvo respuesta; con las manos en el rostro, Mikasa se negaba a hablar, o incluso a mirarla, pues temía que sus ojos revelaran todo aquello que no debía ser dicho, que su mejor amiga pudiese descifrarla. Porque aún al borde de la desesperación y en el clímax de su enojo, la chica de cabellos oscuros temía por Eren y por lo que pudiera ocurrirle si aquello se sabía; porque a pesar de todo, no podía permitir que un solo pensamiento se levantara contra él...

Porque aunque odiara admitirlo, una llama tan fuerte como el amor que compartían no se apagaba con un soplo, ni con la corriente de agua más impetuosa. Y eso, justamente eso, era lo más doloroso.

-Mika... Qué pasa? Tiene algo que ver con Eren? - insistió Sasha, acariciando la gruesa cortina de hebras negras que adornaba la cabeza de su amiga. Mikasa ladeó la cabeza. Sasha suspiró. - Le ocurrió algo? - Mikasa ladeó la cabeza de nuevo. - Entonces... él... te hizo algo?

Tampoco hubo respuesta. Y la muchacha de cabellos castaňos comprendió; así como también supo que era inútil seguir preguntándole. Tal vez en este momento, Mikasa sólo necesitaba llorar y un hombro donde consolarse.

Sasha permaneció en silencio, escuchando sus sollozos y palpando bajo sus manos la forma en que las lágrimas hacían estremecer el cuerpo de su amiga. Durante una hora, Mikasa no pronunció palabra, y por un segundo, su mejor amiga creyó que había dejado de respirar. En realidad, la aflicción la había dejado tan exhausta, que hasta el último soplo de sus pulmones parecía haberse escapado de ella, igual que los colores que tan radiantemente habían florecido en su alma.

Gris, negro, blanco.

Oscuridad y dolor.

Y la burbuja amenazaba con volver a crearse y cerrarse.

.

-Sasha? - llamó una voz masculina desde fuera al tocar la puerta. Mikasa, aparentemente, se había quedado dormida, así que Sasha se puso en pie después de dejar la cabeza de su amiga sobre la almohada muy cuidadosamente para ir a atender el llamado de Levi, quien la esperaba en el corredor con Tamara en brazos. La puerta de la habitación fue cerrada, y la chica de cabellos castaňos se encontró con un capitán muy preocupado frente a ella.

-Seňor?

-Qué hay de Mikasa?

Sasha tartamudeó.

-Uh... - masculló, pues no estaba segura de si Mikasa hubiese querido que le dijese a Levi sobre su estado.

-Hanji acaba de contarme que actúa de forma extraňa y que la escuchó llorar. Supongo que tú sabes qué le ocurre.

-Eh... En realidad ella no mencionó la razón, seňor.

Levi no quedó convencido con aquella respuesta. A la mejor amiga de su hermana menor tampoco le era fácil mentir, y era bastante obvia cuando su discurso titubeaba como en aquel instante. El capitán Ackerman entornó los ojos, pero comprendió que era probable que Sasha no quisiera delatar a Mikasa.

-Está dormida?

-Sí, seňor.

-Pa-pa... - Tamara interrumpió la conversación con un toquecito en la cara de su padre. Levi giró la cabeza hacia ella.

-Qué quieres, mocosa? - preguntó él, agitándola levemente como a ella le gustaba. La pequeňa le apretó la nariz y el capitán resopló, al tiempo que soplaba un besito fugaz en la mejilla de la bebé para hacerla reír, aunque él permaneciera con expresión seria. - Sasha, puedes tenerla mientras hablo con Mikasa?

La muchacha asintió, tomando a Tamara en brazos. Levi entró sin tocar la puerta, pues de alguna manera intuía que su hermana no dormía.

Y tenía razón.

Lo supo al ver su cuerpo tensarse después de oírlo entrar.

-Ya lo sabes?

Mikasa no sabía cómo, cuándo o por qué, pero la pregunta fue directa y no daba lugar a especulaciones. Levi también lo sabía.

Al parecer, ella había sido la más idiota; la única con la mala suerte de haber encontrado una carta en un estúpido libro mientras Eren se burlaba de ella pensando que jamás lo sabría. Entonces su mundo se desmoronó aún más. Incluso los pedazos que ya quedaban hacían estruendo al caer.

Ella no se movió ni por un milímetro. Levi caminó hacia la cama y se sentó al borde de ella, dando inicio a un monólogo corto y conciso. Él nunca daba rodeos, y ella no esperaba que lo hiciera. Sin embargo, prefería seguir fingiendo que estaba dormida, y así no explotaría la bomba de tiempo y desesperación que palpitaba en su interior, amenazante.

-Sé que estás despierta. No es necesario hacerte la tonta conmigo. - silencio. Silencio que cortaba los tímpanos en un momento como ese. - Sabía que este día llegaría, y aunque no tengo excusa para haber ocultado esto de ti, lo hice por una buena razón, y esa razón era ahorrarte el mal rato. Sin embargo, creo que es mejor tarde que nunca.

Levi esperó por unos instantes. Suspiró, se puso en pie y caminó hacia la puerta sin vacilar. La voz ahogada y entrecortada de su hermana fue lo único que lo detuvo.

-Parece que fuí la única tonta que no sabía nada.

El capitán giró sobre sus pies hacia ella y volvió a su sitio en la cama.

-La ignorancia tiene sus ventajas, Mikasa.

-No para mí. Esto... no era justo.

-Nunca será justo, niňa. Pero era necesario.

-Necesario para quién? Para él? - la voz de la chica se había alzado, aunque quebrada, al igual que ella se había erguido sobre la cama.

-Para ti. Para que no sufrieras por esto.

Levi la escuchó resoplar. La cortina de cabello corto negro que caía a ambos lados de la cara de la chica, ocultaba sus expresiones de ojos del mayor de los Ackerman.

-Es lo más absurdo que he oído.

-Tienes todo el derecho de pensarlo. Yo tengo mis razones, igual que las tuvo Eren.

-No me protegía a mí. Se protegía a sí mismo.

Levi no podía verla, pero el tono de su voz le permitía imaginar cuán rota estaba por dentro. Y eso lo destrozaba, aunque no lo dijera.

-Es probable. Pero mi deber como tu hermano era ahorrarte esto.

-No hiciste mucho.

Mikasa podía ser bastante hiriente, aunque no lo quisiera. Levi tragó saliva. Ella no lo notó.

-De nuevo: tienes derecho de mantener tu opinión sobre esto. No pienso intentar cambiarla, porque será inútil.

Hubo silencio de nuevo. Uno sepulcral y frío que pareció congelar la habitación.

-Tú también me traicionaste. - la voz de Mikasa se alzó sobre sus respiraciones como un susurro.

-Y lo haré de nuevo si es por tu bien. - respondió Levi con indiferencia.

Lentamente, ella volvió a su posición sobre la cama.

-Déjame sola, Levi.

-Como desees.

El mayor de los hermanos Ackerman se puso en pie por segunda vez, y como antes, fue interrumpido por el débil clamor de la voz de su hermana.

-Levi...

-Qué quieres?

Ella esperó unos segundos. Sus cuerdas vocales vibraban demasiado como para ser capaz de pronunciar palabra.

-Lo involucrarás en eso?

-No es necesario. No está implicado, si eso es lo que te preocupa. - respondió él sin vacilaciones. Ella no dijo nada más; su posición fetal era un refugio ante las palabras. Antes de salir, el capitán Ackerman se detuvo en la puerta. Volvió con ella y la cubrió con la manta más gruesa que encontró en la habitación. - Llora si debes hacerlo, mocosa. De lo contrario vas a ahogarte.

Ni una sílaba más.

Mikasa lloró toda la noche, en compaňía de Sasha, sabiendo que ella no se apartaría de su lado.

* * *

La oscuridad consume, desgarra y agota, como un cáncer, como la mala hierba que se escurre entre los sembrados y malogra las raíces...

De la misma forma, la soledad y el martirio de su error habían consumido y desgarrado a Eren, reduciéndolo a un cuerpo alcoholizado andante que a duras penas movía un músculo. Llamadas, mensajes a las redes sociales, de texto y de voz, y ninguno había dado resultado. Mikasa había cambiado su número telefónico y había desaparecido de las redes sociales después de recibir el primer mensaje de parte de él. Había desaparecido de su vida, y con ella, toda su esencia, dejándolo solo y vacío, como un cachorro abandonado.

Ni siquiera Armin podía sacarlo de su miseria. Ahora era él quien se encargaba del bar, porque su mejor amigo no sólo había renunciado a sí mismo, sino también al negocio que Zeke había dejado en sus manos. A duras penas asistía a clases, y el bar se había convertido en su despensa personal de licor, en lugar de administrarlo en compaňía de Armin. Sólo existía una opción ante tal suplicio, una que tuviera la autoridad suficiente para hacerlo despertar y salir de la desgracia en la que se había sumido, el día en que Mikasa se despidió de él.

Carla debía poder hacer algo por su hijo, después de dos semanas sin verlo; porque aunque sabía dónde estaba, Eren no había querido atender a sus visitas ni a sus llamadas desesperadas. Armin y ella forzarían la puerta del apartamento de Zeke si era necesario hacerlo, y lo traerían de vuelta al mundo real. Necesitaba despertar, volver a la vida.

-Eren?

La voz de la seňora Jaeger invadió aquella habitación oscura, como si un destello de luz audible hubiese entrado por la ventana, tapada por las cortinas desde hacía ya varios días. Con una botella vacía de vino barato junto a él, Eren permanecía inmóvil, cubriendo su rostro con el antebrazo. Estaba despierto, pero no respondió al llamado de su madre.

-Eren, - insistió la mujer con impaciencia y preocupación desde la puerta, seguida de Armin, quien decidió esperarla fuera. - Eren, qué estás haciendo con tu vida?

Él no respondió. Carla se hizo camino entre el desorden de cosas rotas y esparcidas por el suelo hasta llegar a él y tirar de él bruscamente; ella sabía mejor que nadie que su hijo no necesitaba ser mimado sino zarandeado.

-Carla! Déjame en paz!

-Eren! Eren, levántate y deja de comportarte como un crío malcriado! Tienes veinte aňos y tienes responsabilidades que cumplir.

-Responsabilidades? Qué responsabilidades? Vete y déjame dormir, vieja. No sé para qué vienes aquí, yo jamás pedí nada de esto. No sé qué mierda esperas de mí.

-Eren, no debes hablarle de esa manera a tu madre. - pronunció un preocupado Armin con un tono autoritario, como quien sermonea a un niňo desobediente.

-Tú cállate. No te metas en lo que no te importa, Armin.

-Eren! Por Dios santo! Qué es lo que sale de tu boca? - indignada, Carla tiró esta vez de la oreja de su hijo para obligarlo a levantarse. Armin observaba la escena con decepción, ladeando la cabeza. Eren gruňó enojado, pero tuvo que ceder. - Sal de la cama, sal de este lugar sucio y oscuro. Apestas a alcohol; Armin dijo que llevas todo el fín de semana aquí encerrado. En qué quieres convertirte? Crees que esto es correcto?

-Me importa una mierda si es correcto o no. Déjame vivir mi vida, mamá. Hace mucho me fuí de casa, no necesito tus sermones.

-Y crees que esto es vida, Eren Jaeger? Crees que merece la pena vivir de esta forma? Que Mikasa y tú no estén juntos no es el fín del mundo, me oyes? Qué crees que diría ella si te viera en este estado?

Eren resopló con amargura.

-A ella le importa una mierda en qué estado estoy, Carla. Y tú qué sabes? Ya ni siquiera trabaja contigo; renunció porque no quiere saber nada de mí. Qué te hace pensar que verme así podría preocuparle?

-Eren, - intervino Armin, masajeando el puente de su nariz. - sé razonable. Cometiste un error y es apenas lógico que...

-Joder, Armin. - Eren no le permitió terminar. Su voz se había alzado con violencia, golpeando sus cuerdas vocales y los tímpanos de quienes lo acompaňaban. - Qué de esto es lógico? Qué error fue el que cometí? No quise nada de esto y ella me culpa por una mierda en la que no tuve nada que ver. Es eso justo? Ni siquiera ustedes dos son justos pidiéndome que me comporte como si nada hubiera pasado. Deberían dejarme tranquilo. No me interesa salir de aquí.

Con el cabello suelto y una barba de días, Eren apoyó las manos en la pared, de espaldas a su madre. Carla suspiró, observando con desilusión y tristeza el desastre que rodeaba la melancolía de su hijo: papeles, ropa, libros, algunas botellas vacías y otras rotas, cajas de comida instantánea y fotos de él junto a Mikasa habían sido esparcidas por todo el suelo y los sillones que reposaban en la habitación, convirtiendo la estancia en un pandemónium. Habían pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que vió a Mikasa, y el dolor era tan desgarrador y asfixiante como el primer día.

Lo que Eren no sabía era que la agonía de aquella muchacha era tan lacerante como la que él vivía.

-Eren, las cosas no deben ser de esa f...

-Armin, - le interrumpió con severidad la mujer de cabellos castaňos, antes de que el chico rubio pudiese terminar su frase. - déjalo. Si Eren desea vivir de esta forma y malgastar su vida, no hay nada que podamos hacer. - Carla caminó hasta la salida y tomó a Armin del brazo, tirando de él para sacarlo de aquel lugar. La madre tensó la mandíbula, con ojos acuosos que no permitió que su hijo contemplase. Eren siempre había sido porfiado, testarudo, y ella lo sabía mejor que nadie. Su hijo no cedería, y ella no lo presionaría con la clara intención de no empeorar las cosas.

Aunque dolía, dolía incluso más que haberlo dado a luz, pero en su sabiduría maternal, Carla era consciente de que dejarlo solo, al menos por ahora, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Entonces se preguntó, mirando al cielo al salir junto a Armin, por qué su familia se desmonoraba de forma tan deplorable.

Dios nunca había sido más injusto con ella.

Los días pasaron con más pena que gloria. Entre lágrimas, la amargura de la separación y el deseo de volver a verse, Eren y Mikasa luchaban contra el tiempo para aprender a sobrevivir, el uno lejos del otro. Ella respiraba vía memoria pulmonar; él caminaba por pura inercia, con la bufanda color carmesí doblada alrededor de su cuello, aspirando siempre el aroma que ella había dejado impregnado en la tela. El otoňo avanzaba, la tierra seguía girando, y el calvario de dos corazones que bombeaban sangre al mismo ritmo no parecía marchitarse. El invierno amenazaba con regresar pronto y esparcir por todo Trost sus copos de nieve, enfriando y endureciendo la barrera invisible que los separaba. De vez en cuando, Eren deseaba volver a ser un niňo despreocupado y olvidarse de la carga que su familia había puesto injustamente sobre él; de vez en cuando, Mikasa deseaba no haber salido nunca de Shiganshina, evitando otra capa de dolor sobre un alma ya resquebrajada. Caminar, respirar, vivir...

Todo era ahora una tediosa y fantasmagórica rutina.

* * *

.

Una brisa gélida golpeó el patio principal de la Universidad de Trost. Huyendo de la mirada inquisitiva del decano Shadis, Mikasa guardó rápidamente su laptop al concluir su clase de composición y salió del aula. Sasha no estaba con ella, pues el ensamble de instrumentos de viento había sido citado a una reunión una hora antes. La chica de cabellos oscuros se colgó la mochila y el estuche de su violín de los hombros y guardó las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, caminando con la cabeza gacha para así evitar el aire frío de finales de noviembre. La ciudad se pintaba del azul grisáceo del cielo y del naranja desteňido de las hojas secas, pero Mikasa no veía ningún color; faltaba en su cuello el rojo de su bufanda, y la prisa por escapar del profesor la hacía obviar lo que la rodeaba. Sin embargo, la rapidez de sus pasos no fue suficiente para evadir la voz de Keith Shadis llamándola, después de creer que se había librado de él.

-Ackerman!

Mikasa cerró los ojos con amargura y su cuerpo se detuvo repentinamente. Por más que quisiera, no le era propicio desobedecer al decano del conservatorio, o se habría metido en problemas. Keith Shadis dijo su nombre por segunda vez, y a la chica no le quedó más remedio que devolverse.

-Seňor?

-Ven conmigo.

El decano giró sobre sus pies para volver a entrar en el edificio, cuidándose de que su estudiante lo siguiera sin vacilaciones. Shadis caminó a través de un corredor hasta llegar al final, en donde entró a un salón de clases vacío. Aquel hombre calvo de mirada fruncida se sentó tras el escritorio y abrió su laptop sobre él. Mikasa sólo lo observaba sin decir una sola palabra; pero ya podía augurar el motivo por el que había sido citada a tan incómoda reunión.

Hubo silencio mientras el decano revisaba algo en la pantalla. Desesperada, la muchacha de cabellos oscuros miró a través de la ventana con ojos ausentes; en realidad, no miraba a ningún lado, sólo buscaba una vía de escape de aquella situación. La voz del profesor volvió a sacarla de su enajenación.

-Teoría de la Composición, Seminario de cuerdas frotadas, Armonía Contemporánea, Principios de Armonía Barroca... Cuatro asignaturas de nueve, y todas a punto de ser reprobadas en el primer ciclo del semestre. Este es tu tercer aňo en esta universidad, y hasta ahora no habías fallado en una sola cosa. Has sobrepasado incluso a muchos estudiantes de último aňo desde que ingresaste aquí, gracias a tus habilidades como músico, y ni yo ni el resto de tutores podemos comprender cómo es que tus calificaciones han bajado de forma tan drástica. Ackerman, sabes qué podría pasar si repruebas?

Ella asintió. Pero tuvo que abrir la boca cuando los ojos hundidos de Keith Shadis le hurgaron el rostro desde donde estaba.

-Sí, seňor. - respondió ella, con un hilo de voz apenas audible.

-Pues dímelo.

Mikasa se tardó en responder.

-Podría... - ella suspiró para poder continuar. - Podría perder la beca.

Shadis asintió.

-Me place que lo tengas en cuenta. La Universidad de Trost no da becas a cualquier mequetrefe que se atreva a pedirla, me oyes? Seleccionamos a estudiantes talentosos y comprometidos que puedan poner en alto el nombre de esta institución. Yo personalmente fuí uno de los que aprobó tu solicitud, y aún recuerdo tu audición en la secundaria de Shiganshina. Me dejaste maravillado y dije que merecías ser becada. Pero hoy no comprendo qué ocurre con tus calificaciones. Tienes algo que decir al respecto?

Seis segundos de silencio. Mikasa se aclaró la garganta.

-No, seňor.

-Entonces debo intuir que te has vuelto perezosa y comienzas a perder interés en la carrera que escogiste. - Shadis resopló con aspereza.

-Claro que no, seňor.

A pesar de la congoja que raspaba su garganta y picaba sus ojos, la muchacha no bajó la mirada ni permitió que su voz se quebrara. El decano Shadis suspiró, cerró su laptop y pasó su mano sobre su cabeza calva antes de volver a pronunciar palabra.

-Ackerman, me atrevo a decir que eres la mejor aprendiz que tenemos. Tú sola vales por cien estudiantes, y no es sólo mi opinión sino la de todos los maestros que te han instruido hasta ahora. Que alguien con tus talentos pierda una beca en esta universidad sería algo decepcionante. Si tienes problemas familiares, supongo que no puedo intervenir en ellos y espero que se resuelvan, pero debes mejorar tus calificaciones, o no podré hacer nada por ti. Entendido?

Mikasa asintió.

-Sí, seňor. Lo entiendo.

-Bien. Espero que no quede en el aire lo que acabo de decir. Es todo. Puedes marcharte.

-Gracias, profesor Shadis. - respondió la chica, antes de marcharse, alejándose tan rápido de allí como sus pies se lo permitieran. Mikasa tomó aire, todo el aire que pudo, hasta que una ráfaga de viento otoňal le atravesó las fosas nasales y le congeló los pulmones, haciéndola tiritar de frío. Quería llegar a casa; no deseaba otra cosa que descansar por unos minutos, cerrando los ojos para olvidar que la Tierra seguía girando. _Camina, sigue caminando_ , se decía a sí misma, repitiendo la frase en su cabeza como un mantra. Hacía frío de nuevo, frío que no había sentido durante meses, desde que la bufanda fue enrrollada alrededor de su cuello, y ahora hacía falta. Maldita sea, debió haberle hecho caso a Hanji y llevar en el bolsillo sus guantes de lana. _Camina, Mikasa, camina_. Y así lo hizo, hasta alcanzar el portón de salida después de un trecho largo y tedioso.

El sonido del claxon de una Ford azul marino que se detuvo en la calle frente al portón de salida hizo que Mikasa mirase hacia el frente. Una cabeza rubia se asomó por la ventana del copiloto, apresurándose a no perder de vista a la chica de ojos grises.

-Mikasa! - gritó Armin, haciendo sonar la bocina de nuevo. - Mika, tenemos que hablar...

Ella se detuvo, con las manos aún en los bolsillos de su abrigo; pero no se acercó al automóvil.

-Creo que eso no es posible, Armin... - replicó ella con el ceňo ligeramente fruncido, y sus pies ansiosos por moverse de allí. Pero su amigo no pensaba darse por vencido, aún a sabiendas de que Mikasa estaba molesta con él también.

De cierto modo, él también la había traicionado.

-Creo que sí. Ven conmigo, Mikasa. De verdad necesito hablar contigo.

Ella suspiró y él la miró con ojos suplicantes y convincentes, mientras ella se debatía entre el sí y el no. Sin embargo, Armin sabía que ella aceptaría, y tuvo razón, cuando la vió caminar hacia su vehículo, aunque con pasos vacilantes.

La muchacha suspiró y acomodó el estuche de su violín sobre su hombro. Su amigo abrió la puerta del copiloto para ella y Mikasa entró, reluctante. El motor fue encendido y la Ford echó a andar. Armin habló cuando la vió tomar aire para quejarse por su motocicleta.

-No te preocupes. - le tranquilizó él. - Volveremos por tu moto luego. Ahora dime, qué tal el trabajo en el restaurante?

Con un suspiro hastiado, Mikasa se preparó para contestar.

-Estimulante. - pronunció sin interés, mirando a través del vidrio frontal hacia la vía que se extendía ante ellos.

-Y... trabajas hasta tarde?

-Sólo a veces.

Ambos hicieron silencio. Sólo se escuchaba el ruido silencioso del motor del automóvil. Armin suspiró, con la pesadumbre infectando la expresión de su rostro.

-Faye te extraňa, sabes? Y Carla también.

La saliva amarga se atascó en la garganta de Mikasa. Ella jadeó, de tristeza, o tal vez de pura frustración, o culpa, no lo sabía. Sólo quería parar el mundo por un instante y poder respirar.

-Le rompí una promesa a Faye, Armin... - susurró. Las palabras se habían arrastrado hasta su lengua, como si tuviesen miedo de salir.

-Lo sé. - respondió el muchacho, girando a la derecha. - Ella me lo dijo. Pero entiendo por qué lo hiciste.

-No podía... No podía quedarme trabajando allí. No era correcto, no era... No era justo. - dijo ella, con voz cansina y apagada. Armin asintió.

-Lo sé. Pero al menos... deberías ir a visitarla. Eso la haría sentir mejor.

Mikasa ladeó la cabeza con vehemencia.

-No. No quiero regresar a ese lugar. No quiero tener que mirarlos a los ojos y fingir que nada ha pasado. Carla también me ocultó lo que sabía. Todos lo hicieron. Tú lo hiciste, y no es agradable saberlo, Armin.

-Mika... Sé que tienes razones para estar molesta conmigo, y con todos. Te fallé, lo sé, pero... creo que entiendes que decirte la verdad no era algo que me correspondiera hacer a mí.

-Está bien... - musitó la chica, intentando mantenerse serena.

-No, Mikasa, no está bien. Tienes derecho de estar enojada, pero... ni Eren ni yo quisimos hacerte daňo...

-Armin, no quiero hablar de él.

-Es necesario...

-Si me hiciste subir en tu auto para esto, entonces me bajaré. No tienes que regresar. Caminaré hasta la universidad...

-No, Mikasa. Escúchame. Somos amigos; creo que no necesitamos a Eren para seguir siéndolo. Tenemos que hablar.

El silencio que quedó después de sus palabras taladró los tímpanos del muchacho.

-No. No lo necesitamos a él para seguir siendo amigos, pero no me interesa convertirlo en el tema principal de esta conversación. Me bajaré aquí, Armin.

Mikasa no necesitaba decir una sola palabra más. Resignado, Armin detuvo la Ford y suspiró, con las manos al volante.

-Está bien, Mika. Entiendo que estés enojada conmigo, pero aquí estaré cuando quieras hablarme. Puedes llamarme, si quieres.

-Bien. - dijo ella, tras una larga e incómoda pausa. - Adiós.

-Adiós.

Había sido difícil despedirse. Sin embargo, Armin la observó bajarse del automóvil y alejarse, sabiendo que era inútil intentar convencerla. Cada uno tomaría su rumbo, y pasarían unas cuantas horas antes de que Armin escuchase su móvil sonar y la voz de Mikasa a través de él, preguntándole si podía verlo. Unos minutos más tarde, una motocicleta se detuvo frente al porche de la casa Arlert, y una chica de cabello corto y oscuro como la penumbra tocaba el timbre para ser recibida por el abuelo Gerard. Una melodía ligera y melancólica inundó sus oídos en cuanto la puerta fue abierta.

-Mikasa? No te esperaba por aquí, hija. Hace mucho no venías. Pero pasa, pasa, o vas a congelarte allá afuera.

-Hola, abuelo. - saludó la muchacha, recibiendo el cálido abrazo del anciano, quien cerró la puerta tras ella. - Lamento no haber venido antes. He estado...

El abuelo Arlert sonrió tan dulcemente como siempre, dándole una palmadita en el hombro a la amiga de su nieto.

-No te preocupes, hija, no debes darme explicaciones. Armin está en la sala. Yo iré a mi habitación porque el sueňo ya me está venciendo; sabes que los viejos como yo dormimos con las gallinas. Hasta maňana.

-Hasta maňana, abuelo. - respondió ella, siguiendo los movimientos del anciano con sus ojos a medida que él se alejaba, camino a las amplias escaleras curvadas del vestíbulo de los Arlert. Con pasos cansados, Mikasa entró en la sala de estar, donde Armin interpretaba el Nocturno op. 9 de Chopin en el piano de cola que reposaba junto a la chimenea. Sin interrumpirlo, la muchacha caminó hacia el lugar y tomó asiento en el taburete junto a él, deslizando sus manos para improvisar armónicamente sobre aquel clásico centenario que tanto les gustaba a ambos. La sala fue inundada con crescendos y acordes marcados, con figuras de tintes pintorescos y otros más formales que, a pesar de su contraste, causaban una consonancia exquisita al oído. Chopin se convirtió en Beethoven, y más tarde en un dulce _lied_ de Franz Schubert. El muchacho sonrió y Mikasa respondió, asintiendo con la cabeza; unos minutos después, la música cesó y Armin suspiró, maravillado.

-Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido, Mika.

Con una sonrisa discreta, Mikasa asintió también.

-Fuí... grosera contigo esta maňana, no es así?

Él sonrió, agitando la cabeza.

-Eso no importa; entiendo tus razones y también entiendo que hayas estado enojada conmigo.

-Aún así, lo siento. En realidad... no tienes nada que ver con esto. Sólo hiciste lo que cualquier amigo habría hecho.

Armin se peinó con la mano derecha antes de girar su cuerpo un poco hacia su izquierda para poder observarla mejor. A Mikasa le agradaba ver aquel ligero aire infantil que guardaba la cara redonda de su mejor amigo, y aquella expresión inocente que siempre le había inspirado confianza, aún a sabiendas de que el chico rubio era cualquier cosa, menos inocente. Un rincón de su cerebro se burló en silencio de haber tenido tal pensamiento en un momento como ese.

-Nunca lo encubrí, Mikasa... - pronunció Armin. Ella rodó los ojos. - Bueno, sí lo hice, pero no porque quisiera, sino porque no debía ser yo quien te contara la verdad. Pasé... mucho tiempo insistiéndole para que te lo contara, antes de que ocurriera algo como esto entre ustedes.

Ella suspiró pesadamente.

-Esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, Armin.

-Aún así, me siento culpable porque sé lo mucho que te duele... Y quisiera compensarlo de alguna manera.

La muchacha dejó escapar una risa corta, amarga y mordaz.

-Si tienes alguna forma de hacer que olvide esto y que todo vuelva a la normalidad, sería bueno. Pero no la hay, verdad? - preguntó ella tristemente. Armin negó con la cabeza de la misma forma. - Lo supuse. Entonces no hay nada que hacer.

-Mikasa, Eren nunca quiso...

-Lastimarme? No cumplió su objetivo, Armin. Lo hizo, y de la peor manera posible. - Mikasa suspiró, conteniendo el quiebre de su voz y las lágrimas que querían escaparse de sus ojos. - Tal vez... Tal vez Eren nunca cambió, sabes? Tal vez yo me obligué a creer en algo que no existía sólo porque fuí estúpida y me enamoré de él...

Ladeando la cabeza con vehemencia, Armin se sentó a horcajadas sobre el taburete del piano para así poder mirar de frente a su amiga. Su expresión era seria, ceňuda y profunda, severa, como quien está a punto de iniciar un sermón.

-Mikasa... - Armin tomó aire y pasó su mano sobre su rostro antes de continuar. - Creo que estás equivocada. Juro que entiendo todo; he comprendido tu enojo y tu dolor. Puedo entenderlo todo, absolutamente todo, excepto lo que acabas de decir. Eren no es la persona que era antes de conocerte; no hay ni un solo rastro del Eren al que una vez golpeaste frente a mí porque amenazó a Sasha en la tienda. Es mi mejor amigo, Mikasa. Lo conozco desde el jardín de niňos y si hay una razón por la que cambió, esa fuiste tú. Perdóname, pero es injusto que pienses eso sólo porque cometió el error de no contarte para no perderte...

-Armin, fue egoísta lo que hizo...

-Mikasa, - le interrumpió su amigo, con voz firme. - tal vez sí lo fue. Pero creo que el fín justifica los medios y el fín de Eren era no perderte. Entiendes eso? Muchas veces le insistí en que te contara la verdad, pero creo que yo en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo. Eren fue un idiota, arrogante, un cretino, el peor de los patanes; lo fue con Faye, con Carla, contigo y también conmigo, pero cambió incluso cuando yo creía que mi pobre mejor amigo no tenía remedio. Y sí, es posible que siga siendo un idiota, pero no por las mismas razones de antes. Así que creo que no tienes derecho de decir algo así. Perdona si soy demasiado duro, pero he visto a Eren destruido por esto, y dudo que ese sea el estado de una persona que actúa movida por sus propios intereses. No pienses que él la tiene mejor que tú. Ha pasado casi un mes y... creo que no podría estar peor.

Hubo silencio por un momento. Mikasa se inclinó para esconder su rostro entre sus manos, haciendo que su oscuro cabello negro cayera a ambos lados de su cara como un par de cascadas color ónice. Comenzaba a quebrarse, eso era seguro; pero había llorado tanto que no deseaba ceder de nuevo.

-Y crees que para mí es fácil esto, Armin? Ponte en mi lugar y dime si crees que serías capaz de perdonar fácilmente algo como lo que él hizo.

-Mikasa, él no fue el único que te ocultó la verdad. Yo lo hice, también Carla, e incluso tu hermano...

-No, Armin. - bramó ella con la voz ahogada. - No eran ustedes quienes me debían la verdad. Ni tú, ni Levi, ni Carla. Era él quien debía mirarme a los ojos y dejar de mentirme si en realidad me ama tanto como dice. Fue él quien supo la verdad antes que todos; él, el que me decía que no sería capaz de hacerme daňo mientras hacíamos... - la chica se detuvo, aclarándose la garganta. - No es fácil, Armin. No soy capaz de mirarlo a los ojos en este momento y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

El azul celeste de los ojos del muchacho se deslizó con tristeza sobre la figura abatida de su amiga. Cansada, Mikasa dejó caer la mano sobre las teclas del piano, provocando un estruendoso clúster que se detuvo en cuanto ella se apartó de allí, alarmada por el irritante sonido. Armin sólo la observaba, impotente, inútil, desahuciado. Al parecer, él era, de los tres, la única cabeza que podía pensar con claridad, el único lazo que unía aquellos cuerpos que habían decidido separarse.

-Lo amas, verdad?

Mikasa resopló amargamente ante la pregunta, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

-Hasta los huesos. Y aún así, es difícil olvidar lo que hizo. - objetó ella, poniéndose en pie. Armin la imitó, se acercó a ella y posó sus manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha, sacudiéndola ligeramente.

-Mikasa, escúchame. - inició él, taladrándola insistentemente con el azul de sus ojos. - Siempre he visto lo difícil que es para ti ponerte en el lugar de otros. Sé que es complicado, lo sé; pero esta vez, sólo por esta vez te pido que por favor, dejes de considerar que el mundo no es sólo blanco y negro. No todas las personas tienen malas intenciones, no todas las personas intentan herirte, de acuerdo? Para él fue difícil ocultar la verdad, y para mí es más difícil tener que convencerte de esto: Eren no pretendía lastimarte. Nunca lo quiso, y podría meter mi mano al fuego si me piden jurarlo.

Armin concluyó su explicación con un suspiro. Sus manos fueron testigos del momento en que la tensión abandonó los hombros de Mikasa para dejarlos estremecerse al ritmo de los sollozos que durante varios minutos había intentado retener. Él la abrazó y ella se refugió en el pecho de su mejor amigo como una niňa asustada. Por un instante, la muchacha recordó los brazos de su padre y lo cálidos que alguna vez se habían sentido, cerrados alrededor de ella, igual que los de Armin; las manos suaves de su madre y sus caricias consoladoras. Los recuerdos devoraron sus sesos, convirtiendo su cabeza en un amargo nido de confusión; sus padres, su muerte, conocer a Eren y a las personas que habían llevado a su familia a la destrucción. Amor, rencor, melancolía y frustración. Anhelos muertos, vestigios de un pasado quebrado y fragmentos de un futuro que parecía ser y no fue. Armin sólo la escuchó llorar, y planeaba quedarse con ella hasta que Mikasa fuera capaz de vivir de nuevo.

-No sé qué hacer, Armin. Lo amo, pero no quiero verlo... No. No sé qué quiero.

Armin dejó escapar un largo suspiro, antes de apartarse de ella para poder verla a los ojos.

-Mikasa, no te pido que lo perdones ahora. Pero, por favor, no dejes de considerarlo. No merecen hacerse esto. - él no obtuvo respuesta. Pero no esperaba recibirla. - El cumpleaňos de Faye es en unos días, y creo que sería una buena oportunidad para hablar...

El muchacho no pudo acabar. Ella había ladeado la cabeza vehementemente. Con un suspiro de resignación, Armin volvió a abrazarla, al mismo tiempo que una idea loca se instalaba en su cabeza.

Recordando un cuadro de cierta película que a los tres gustaba, el chico rubio tomó su móvil y reprodujo la misma canción que había escuchado en la escena. _O children_ , de Nick Cave, llenó la sala con la guitarra que marcaba el inicio de aquella balada con tintes de blues moderno. Mikasa alzó la mirada cuando la melodía invadió sus oídos, y Armin la hizo estirar los brazos una y otra vez al ritmo de la música. Entonces ella comprendió, y su cerebro la trasladó hasta aquella escena de las Reliquias de la Muerte, entre la tonada emitida por el teléfono de su mejor amigo y los movimientos casi danzarines del muchacho rubio que intentaba hacerla bailar. Mikasa sonrió débilmente, secando sus lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta y sin soltar la mano de Armin.

-Esa no es una canción para bailar. Lo sabes, no? Es bastante oscura. - mencionó ella, cediendo ante el giro que el muchacho le hizo dar.

-Lo sé. Sólo quería hacerte creer que éramos Harry y Hermione por un rato.

Mikasa dejó escapar una risita tímida y Armin se burló de sus pasos torpes, mancillados ya con el peso de su tristeza.

-Bailamos mucho peor que ellos. - comentó ella. Él se encogió de hombros.

-Al menos me ayuda a olvidarme de las cosas que me vuelven loco por estos días.

La chica se detuvo a observarlo con mirada inquisitiva, pero él no dejó de moverse.

-De qué hablas?

La voz de Nick Cave cubrió la atmósfera y sus respiraciones, hasta que Armin tuvo la valentía de responder aquella pregunta.

-Me siento confundido con respecto a Annie... - pausa. Suspiro, y la explicación continuó. - Y también a Jean.

Por mucho que Mikasa quisiera detenerse, Armin no lo permitía. Acababa de descubrir que bailar era como un sedante a sus preocupaciones, aunque no fuera un experto.

-No comprendo...

-Creo que sí lo haces, Mikasa.

Ella frunció el ceňo. Su amigo la hizo girar de nuevo.

-Pero...

-Creo que soy... bisexual.

Silencio de nuevo. De cierta forma, Mikasa pareció llevar la delantera esta vez.

-Y eso te inquieta? Lo tomaría como una ventaja, dado que tienes más opciones.

Armin dejó escapar una risa furtiva.

-Eso fue directo y práctico. Creí que me regaňarías.

-Por qué? Por ser bisexual?

Esta vez fue Armin quien giró.

-No. Por no poder decidirme.

-Bueno, debo admitir que eso ya es bastante complicado. Pero supongo que debí verlo venir por todo el tiempo que tú y Jean pasan juntos en la universidad.

-Ah, acaso soy tan obvio?

-No. Pero somos amigos, Armin. Tú me conoces y yo te conozco. Ahora, qué harás con eso?

Él ladeó la cabeza.

-No tengo idea, Mika.

Silencio de nuevo. El coro de la canción los hizo mecerse de un lado a otro.

-Annie te quiere. - afirmó ella. Armin asintió.

-Lo sé. Y yo la quiero a ella.

-Pero también te agrada Jean... Me equivoco?

-No. Tienes mucha razón.

De vez en cuando, los dos dejaban que la música opacara sus voces.

-Supongo que debes preguntarte a cuál de los dos quieres más.

-Supongo que haber tenido sexo con ella responde tu pregunta. Pero a Jean no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza.

Como la vez anterior, Mikasa intentó detenerse, pero Armin no se lo permitió, así que pensó que era mejor tragarse su desconcierto en silencio.

-No era necesario saber eso.

-Lo siento, pero esto es algo que sólo puedo hablar contigo. Eren no está en capacidad de escucharme por ahora.

En medio de la contagiosa balada y una danza perezosa, Mikasa sonrió con dulzura e inclinó la cabeza de su amigo para poder besarlo en la frente.

-Estamos jodidos. - declaró ella en voz baja, refugiándose en brazos de su mejor amigo y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, una vez más. Armin sonrió ampliamente. La canción ya casi terminaba.

-No te agradará lo que diré, pero eso sonó muy Eren.

-Él siempre ha sido una mala influencia para mí. - bromeó ella, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Pero su amigo no podía verla.

-Gracias por quitarme este peso de encima, Mikasa.

-Digo lo mismo, Armin.

El volumen descendió y también su baile. Cuando la canción cesó, ninguno de los dos se apartó; para ambos, la compaňía del uno era tan reconfortante como la del otro. Era como estar en casa, como volver a ver a un hermano después de mucho tiempo.

El muchacho de cabellos dorados sonrió, ignorando el sonido de la puerta principal que se abría y volvía a cerrarse.

Un Eren desaliňado y con aliento a alcohol hizo su aparición en la sala de estar de los Arlert, deteniéndose ante la imagen que descubrían sus ojos, ahora opacos por el vacío de la pérdida y las noches sin dormir.

Los ojos grises se encontraron con los turquesa, y Mikasa se apartó de Armin cuando una lanza invisible y aguda atravesó su pecho sin piedad. Eren sintió celos y dolor; Mikasa, decepción y dolor; Armin, tristeza y dolor, al ver cuán obstinados eran sus mejores amigos. Ella se fue antes de que alguien pudiera decir su nombre, y cuando Eren lo pronunció, las letras flotaron en el aire, desvaneciéndose al instante como azúcar en el agua.

Pero entre ellos, el azúcar era tan puro y dulce que era casi imposible desvanecerlo.

-Qué hacías con ella? - le reclamó Eren a su amigo, mientras veía la motocicleta alejarse de la mansión Arlert. Hastiado de estar solo, el muchacho había ido a parar a casa de su mejor amigo, medio ebrio y tiritando de frío, por haber olvidado cubrirse bien antes de salir. Sin embargo, sus malestares físicos se hicieron pasajeros en cuanto descubrió la silueta de Mikasa, condensándose todos en su pecho como una estaca punzante al corazón.

-De qué hablas, Eren? Mikasa sigue siendo mi amiga.

-Y una muy cercana, no es así? Me equivoco, Armin?

-Qué es lo que te pasa, Eren? Tanto te ha afectado el alcohol?

Indignado, Eren ladeó la cabeza con furia. Su cabello castaňo desaliňado cubría la mitad de su cara; ya no le interesaba atarlo, incluso había olvidado cómo hacerlo. Si el capitán Ackerman lo hubiese visto en aquel momento, lo habría observado con desprecio y sin dudar le habría dicho a su hermana que un vago apestoso como ese no era para nada aceptable.

-Nada. No me pasa absolutamente nada. Me largo.

-Eren, espera! Las cosas no son como piensas! - gritó Armin. Pero antes de poder detener a su mejor amigo, la puerta fue cerrada de un golpe, y Eren había desaparecido tras ella.

El invierno había llegado después de lo esperado, congelando en Trost todo a su paso.

Pero para Armin, aquella estación nunca había sido más fría.

* * *

-Vamos, Mikasa. Quita esa cara de funeral y sonríe un poco; no te saqué de debajo de las sábanas para esto.

Mikasa resopló, con el mentón apoyado en la mano mientras miraba a través de la ventana, sentada en el asiento trasero del auto de Connie. Él y Sasha iban en los asientos delanteros; Connie canturreaba mientras conducía, y su novia sermoneaba a su mejor amiga.

-Te dije que no quería venir, pero me arrastraste fuera de la cama. - replicó Mikasa con indiferencia y voz fría. Sasha resopló, hastiada.

-Pues no pienso dejar que te consumas allí encerrada, me oyes? Ya no haces nada, sólo estudiar y trabajar, y vas a matarte si sigues así.

-Sí. Como digas, Sasha.

-Además, Nikolo cocina delicioso y sé que no vas a querer salir de ese restaurante.

-No soy tú.

Ambas escucharon resoplar a Connie, interrumpiendo la conversación. Sasha no entendía por qué su novio rezongaba cada vez que ella pronunciaba el nombre de aquel muchacho que había conocido en la escuela veraniega de cocina a la que su padre la había enviado en vacaciones para que no se aburriera en casa. La chica de cabellos oscuros continuó mirando por la ventana, mientras Sasha se daba golpecitos en la panza, imaginando el sabor de los platillos que comería. Connie la miró de reojo, frunciendo el entrecejo levemente.

-Bueno, y a ti qué te pasa? - preguntó la muchacha, al tiempo que su novio estacionaba el auto cerca del restaurante. Él ladeó la cabeza antes de salir del vehículo junto a las chicas y dirigirse a la entrada del lugar, en donde un muchacho rubio de tez pálida y ojos bonachones jadeó con agradable sorpresa al descubrir la silueta de la chica de cabellos castaňos esperándolo en la puerta.

-Sasha! - exclamó alborozado, quitándose el gorro blanco de la cabeza al correr hacia ella.

-Nick! - dijo ella en respuesta. El abrazo que Connie presenció no fue para nada de su agrado. La voz del chico vestido de cocinero lo sacó de su enojo hipnótico.

-Creí que no vendrías, querida Sasha.

-Y perderme la inauguración de tu restaurante y tus comidas? Claro que no! Oye, ella es mi mejor amiga, - anunció Sasha, seňalando a Mikasa. Su dedo giró luego hacia Connie. - y él es mi novio.

Nikolo sonrió ampliamente, estrechando la mano de ambos.

-Sasha me habló mucho de ustedes. Es un placer conocerlos a los dos.

-Sí, como digas. Vas a ofrecernos una mesa o no? - la voz de Connie se alzó con rudeza sobre ellos. El muchacho mantenía el ceňo fruncido aún, y no sirvió de nada que Mikasa lo codeara para hacerlo comportarse. Avergonzado, Nikolo asintió.

-Qué torpe soy. Guardé una para ustedes. Síganme por favor. - anunció el chef de cabellos ondulados. Sasha, Connie y Mikasa obtuvieron la mesa más cómoda y mejor situada del restaurante, cerca de la ventana y la plataforma musical. Sasha no se tardó en hacer su pedido, ni tampoco su novio, aunque un poco reluctante. Mikasa, que parecía la menos interesada en estar allí, se sintió agradecida de al menos tener un lugar hacia dónde mirar mientras Connie murmuraba sus disgustos por lo bajo y su novia sólo le regaňaba, afirmando que Nikolo sólo era la persona más amable que ella había conocido. Cuando la orden de lasagnas llegó, la muchacha de ojos color miel pareció sumirse en un mundo diferente, uno donde todo era comestible, y el olor del platillo recién servido la mecía en brazos transportándola a lugares inimaginados en una cama de aromas exquisitos. Mikasa tuvo que sujetar las manos de su mejor amiga y evitar que comiera como una desquiciada; Connie no parecía muy contento con la presencia del chef, que prefirió quedarse hasta el final para obtener una crítica de parte de la muchacha que tanto le agradaba.

-Nikolo! - fue lo primero que Sasha pudo pronunciar cuando al fín acabó con el plato, con ojos llorosos de la emoción, y ganas de devorar una segunda ronda de lasagna. - Eres un genio!

Las mejillas del chef ardieron como brasas al enrojecer.

-Po- Podría traerte uno más, si deseas. La casa invita.

-Aaahhh! - gritó la chica de cabellos castaňos, llamando la atención de los demás comensales. Mikasa se cubrió el rostro, avergonzada. - Eres mi dios, Nikolo!

-Oi, oi, oi! - replicó Connie, visiblemente cabreado. - Acaso soy invisible?

-No, mi calvito, pero tú no cocinas.

Sasha parecía estar ebria de felicidad ante la perspectiva de comer un segundo plato. Nikolo sonreía, aunque algo sofocado ante el novio celoso de su amiga. Mikasa se reía entre dientes, burlándose de la situación tan seriamente como podía, y Connie se veía ahora mucho más irritado que cuando entró al restaurante.

-Deberías casarte con Nikolo. Así te cocinaría todo el tiempo. - el comentario de una Mikasa inexpresiva casi provoca que Connie saltara fuera de la silla.

-Qué? También tú, Mikasa? No seas cruel! - Connie estaba a punto de llorar. Alarmada, Sasha se llevó las manos a la cabeza y dejó escapar una risa tímida, antes de sujetar a su novio para calmarlo. Nikolo no podría deshacerse de su vergůenza hasta salir de aquella situación.

-Regresaré luego. Lo siento, Sash. - dijo el chef, poniendo pies en polvorosa. Regresaría luego, tal y como lo dijo, llevando a la mesa una segunda orden de lasagna tan deliciosa como la primera. Sasha no pudo hacer más que burlarse de los celos de su chico, siendo la primera vez que los demostraba en todo el tiempo que llevaban saliendo juntos. Su mejor amiga se burlaría en silencio de ambos, y probablemente usaría a Nikolo como una excusa para molestar a Connie cuando los ánimos regresaran a ella. El chef los despidió con helado como postre, y Sasha no pudo marcharse más feliz. Al salir, un coro de adolescentes iluminó el ambiente con villancicos que acompaňaron la primera nevada del aňo, y Mikasa recordó de nuevo la ausencia de su bufanda. Connie y Sasha caminaban frente a ella tomados de la mano, y ella prefirió mirar hacia otro lado, escondiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Hacía frío. Sus exhalos formaban nubes de humo gélido y los copos de nieve adornaban su cabello oscuro desordenadamente. Las calles de Trost comenzaban a iluminarse, y a pesar de la nieve, todo parecía más cálido a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, ella volvía a tener frío y a odiar el invierno, una vez más.

 _Kasa..._

La voz se escuchaba lejana. La muchacha de ojos grises se había perdido en algún punto del espacio sideral.

-Mikasa! - gritó Sasha, haciéndola reaccionar violentamente. - Iremos a comprar chocolate caliente. Hace mucho frío.

-No... Yo no quiero. Ya comí suficiente. Esperaré en el auto.

-Está bien. - anunció Connie, sacando algo de su bolsillo. - Toma las llaves.

-Gracias. - respondió Mikasa, desviando sus pasos de los de sus amigos. Pero antes de separarse por completo y doblar en la esquina, la chica tropezó con la figura de alguien inesperado.

Entonces su mirada se encontró con aquel par de piedras color esmeralda que estremecieron hasta la última de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se vieron? Cinco? Seis semanas? No lo sabían, pero los ojos de Eren se iluminaron con tristeza al verla de nuevo. Los de ella lucharon terriblemente por no ceder ante la conmoción.

Connie y Sasha los observaron con tensa expectación, conteniendo la respiración como si estuviesen a punto de presenciar una guerra inevitable.

Faye también los miró; sin embargo, no tardó en esconderse detrás de su hermano mayor como un cachorro asustado, en cuanto los ojos grises viajaron hasta ella como si quisieran explicarle en un segundo la razón de su ausencia. Faye estaba enojada y herida, y Mikasa lo sabía. La tensión flotaba en el aire tan densa como una bola de nieve, tan espesa como los charcos de barro que se formaban cerca de las veredas a medida que nevaba.

-Mikasa... - la voz de Eren atravesó sus oídos como saetas de fuego. Mikasa no había sido consciente de la intensidad con la que había anhelado escuchar su nombre salir de aquella boca como en aquel momento, mientras su mirada se cruzaba con la de Eren en medio de un trance agónico.

-Faye... - pronunció la muchacha con voz quebrada. Pero la pequeňa jamás salió de su escondite, y tampoco se dignó a mirarla. Un segundo más tarde, una fuerza inesperada y desconocida la había sacado del abismo en el que estaba a punto de caer, sujetándola del brazo para apartarla de allí.

-Kasa! - gritó Connie, quien no había tardado en darse cuenta de la incomodidad que carcomía a su amiga. - Apúrate y ven con nosotros, que hace frío.

Mikasa fue absorbida de la escena con la velocidad de un relámpago; nadie le dio tiempo de reaccionar, ni de llorar, ni de hablarle o de rehusarse a hacerlo. Eren estiró sus manos para alcanzarla, pero sus dedos sólo atraparon el aire. Los ojos verdes encontraron a los grises para luego volver a perderlos, al mismo tiempo que los amigos de la muchacha la arrastraban lejos de él.

-Mikasa...

-Déjala en paz, Eren! - gritó Sasha con el ceňo fruncido, antes de desaparecer de su vista. Él no fue tras ella; ella no se opuso a ser arrancada de él una vez más, con corazones sangrantes que lanzaban gritos desgarradores en protesta por su deseo de volver a encontrarse, tocarse, desnudarse y amarse. Sin embargo, las bocas no hablaron y las mentes callaron. Mikasa fue llevada lejos, y Eren se quedó allí, a la vuelta de la esquina, recordando las miles de veces que se había tropezado con ella en un punto como ese.

Faye alzó la carita mustia, clavando la tristeza y amargura de su mirada infantil en el rostro derrotado de su hermano.

-Se fue, como todos. - dijo la niňa, siendo más fuerte que el ligero temblor amenazador de su voz. - También te irás tú un día, Eren?

Eren sentía tanto y su corazón era tan débil que por un momento preguntó a los cielos si un simple mortal como él podría resistir el dolor que acribillaba sus entraňas, el mismo que cortaba los pulmones de Mikasa como un cuchillo de dos hojas, impidiéndole respirar. La ironía de compartir la misma agonía por separado era irrisoria, cruel, injusta, y el vacío del silencio se burlaba de ellos, reduciéndolos a dos cuerpos que se movían por inercia. No eran más que caparazones andantes, y las coincidencias se hacían dolorosas.

El muchacho no respondió a la pregunta de su hermana. No habría podido, aunque quisiera. Faye siempre pensó que la infancia era un lugar seguro, uno donde nadie moría ni se marchaba.

Pero ahora debía aprender a vivir con el sinsabor de un mundo donde los adultos desmoronaban cada uno de sus sueňos.

* * *

La motocicleta se detuvo frente a la escuela primaria King Fritz. Mikasa se quitó el casco, estacionó y bajó de su vehículo para caminar hacia el edificio de ladrillos rojos cuyas paredes resonaban con las voces infantiles de los pequeňos aprendices. Sus guantes y su gorro de lana no fueron removidos al entrar, pues el frío de principios de diciembre era inclemente. Con pasos cansados, o quizás perezosos o temerosos, la muchacha subió hasta el segundo piso, en busca del aula de 3-A, donde Hanji era directora de grupo. La maestra Zoe ya la esperaba fuera, tras ser anunciada por los altavoces, dejando a sus estudiantes ocupados con alguna actividad que exigiera silencio. Mikasa saludó a su cuňada, y la mujer de anteojos asintió.

-Quieres hablar con ella? - preguntó Hanji, empujando la montura de sus gafas con el dedo índice. La chica asintió.

-Pero por favor, no le digas que soy yo. Sé que no quiere verme, pero necesito hablar con ella.

-Está bien.

-Gracias, Hanji. La esperaré en el patio. - anunció Mikasa con voz apagada. La maestra de tercer grado regresó al aula. Uno de sus quince alumnos volvió a hacer ruido, hasta que ella lo hizo callar con un siseo antes de pronunciar el nombre de la niňa de cabellos castaňos y mirada ausente. - Faye?

-Sí, maestra? - respondió la niňa, sacudiendo la cabeza para olvidar un pensamiento. La maestra Zoe entreabrió un poco más la puerta.

-Alguien esperá por ti afuera.

-Es mi mamá?

Hanji ladeó la cabeza.

-Ve al patio y lo verás por ti misma.

Por un instante, los ojos de Faye se iluminaron como estrellas. Pensó en todas las posibilidades: Zeke estaba afuera junto a Pieck, y ambos habían regresado para no irse de nuevo, y por eso quisieron ir a la escuela a darle la buena noticia. O tal vez Papá. Sí; tal vez Papá había vuelto a casa por fín, y por eso su maestra le había pedido que saliera. Faye soňó, porque soňar era hermoso y la hacía tener esperanza.

Faye soňó por un par de segundos, y cuando corrió por el corredor y salió al jardín de juegos después de abrigarse, sólo vió a la chica de cabellos oscuros que ya no era su niňera.

-Faye! - exclamó Mikasa en un susurro, sujetando a la niňa del brazo para no dejarla ir. - Por favor, no te vayas... Escúchame. Sólo un momento, sí?

Reluctante, la niňa se giró hacia ella. La decepción y la tristeza se habían plantado en su rostro y habían echado raíces que crecieron hasta llegar a los ojos de Mikasa. La muchacha se arrodilló frente a la más pequeňa y sujetó sus manos, esperando que Faye pudiese entenderla. La nieve manchaba su pantalón y congelaba sus nervios, pero a ella no podía importarle menos.

-Qué quieres? - preguntó la niňa con frialdad, aunque por dentro sólo quisiera pedirle a su niňera que volviera a casa; sin embargo, sus heridas y su orgullo eran mucho más poderosos.

Mikasa jadeó, agobiada. Sus ojos grises viajaron al suelo, y luego de nuevo al rostro infantil que la juzgaba con mirada dura e implacable.

-Faye... Sé que rompí una promesa. Sé que juré que nunca me apartaría de ti y lo hice. Pero nada de lo que pasó con tu hermano tiene que ver contigo, sí? Eren y yo ya no estamos juntos, pero eso no significa que yo haya dejado de quererte...

-Si me quisieras, no te habrías ido jamás.

-No... No digas eso, por favor... Sé que no lo entiendes ahora, pero...

-Eso ya me lo dijiste! Tú dijiste que los niňos no podíamos entender las cosas que los adultos hacen y me hiciste una promesa cuando papá se fue, pero la rompiste!

-No... No, Faye. Las cosas no son como piensas. Nunca te mentí, nunca quise irme ni dejarte. Pero tuve que hacerlo...

La niňa volvió a gritar, interrumpiéndola, con las manos cerradas en puňos que temblaron ante la ira provocada por su dolor.

-Me mentiste! Primero lo hizo Zeke, luego papá, y luego tú. Si todos los adultos mienten así, no quiero ser adulta. Nunca! No quiero verte, ni a ti ni a ellos. Nos abandonaron. Papá nos dejó solas a mamá y a mí y tú también. Dejaste solo a Eren y ahora solo se emborracha y grita todo el tiempo. Papá abandonó a mamá y ella llora todas las noches... - la voz de Faye, ya quebrada, recobró el aliento con un suspiro entrecortado. Irritada consigo misma por haberse permitido llorar, la niňa secó sus lágrimas con el borde de su abrigo, antes de que se convirtieran en vestigios de nieve escarchada sobre sus mejillas.

-Faye, debes escucharme y dejar que te explique...

-No me expliques. Eres una mentirosa. Pensé que eras diferente a los demás adultos. Pensé que eras diferente a papá o a Zeke. Pero eres igual a todos ellos. Eres mentirosa como todos los demás. Y ya no quiero que regreses ni que seas mi niňera.

La gota que derramó el vaso cayó sobre Mikasa como una bofetada, en el instante en que vió a Faye secarse las lágrimas de nuevo y correr hacia el interior del edificio, dejándola a merced del invierno y de los pensamientos culposos que martillaban su cabeza. La niňa desapareció al final de un corredor, tras una puerta, y Mikasa buscó la salida con ojos ausentes y pasos pesados, como los desahuciados. Antes de que Hanji pudiera alcanzarla, la motocicleta ya había echado a andar, alejándose de allí, de todo, incluso de su propia vida, si era posible. Acaso no era posible parar el mundo y apagarlo todo dentro de ella?

El corazón de Mikasa se estrujaba bajo el poder de la culpa, haciéndolo sangrar, gritar, vociferar un suplicio tortuoso del que no era capaz de deshacerse... Porque Faye tenía razón.

Ella era una mentirosa. Al igual que Eren.

Eren.

Ahora sentía con exactitud cuánto lo había quebrado a él aquella tarde en la que decidió salir de su vida para siempre.

Y aún así, Mikasa Ackerman juraba que no podía perdonarlo, ni mucho menos seguir respirando.

* * *

El caso Ackerman había pasado a oídos de los medios de comunicación. El asesinato no resuelto de Samuel y Tamara Ackerman y la investigación que el hijo de ambos llevaba a cabo había sido objetivo de la prensa y los noticieros, en cuanto se emprendió una orden de captura contra quien se presumía había sido el autor intelectual del crimen por un motivo aún desconocido. Billy Tybur había huído del país un par de días antes de que se iniciara el operativo del cuerpo policíaco de Trost, como si hubiese sido advertido con anticipación sobre la captura que se aproximaba. La policía de Shiganshina, conectada al caso por ser la ciudad del crimen, trabajaba en conjunto con la policía de Trost, y el comandante Erwin Smith volvía a visitar a su amigo, completamente decidido a arrestar a todos los culpables.

-Levi, frustrarnos es lo peor que podemos hacer en este momento.

La voz profunda y autoritaria de Erwin resonó en las ventanas de la oficina del capitán Ackerman. Con un par de hojas en la mano, Levi se sentó sobre el escritorio, leyendo una y otra vez un par de archivos pertenecientes a los expedientes de Tybur y Cia.

-No estoy frustrado, Erwin. Pero estoy seguro de que alguien entre nosotros está boicoteando la investigación y los operativos. Kenny escapó de la cárcel; luego intentaron asesinar a Leonhardt, y ahora Tybur escapa del país. Esta mierda es demasiado sospechosa y necesito saber cómo llegar al fondo.

Ambos hicieron silencio por unos segundos. Erwin frunció el ceňo, y fue como si sus cejas pobladas cobraran vida de un momento a otro.

-Berner te dió alguna respuesta sobre el paradero de Grisha Jaeger? Encontrarlo a él es pieza clave en esto. La carta y los documentos que te dió su hijo no son del todo válidos sin su testimonio contra los Tybur y Kenny.

Levi había estado conteniéndose. El comandante lo notó cuando lo vió cerrar las manos en puňos.

-Maldito sea Kenny. - las cuerdas vocales de Levi temblaron ligeramente. - En el fondo, mi hermana y yo siempre lo supimos...

-No había motivos para que atendieran a tus sospechas. Ni una sola prueba. Lo único en su contra es la carta que dejó Jaeger; ni siquiera los archivos de medicina forense lo incluyen, ni el dinero que les robó a ti y a Mikasa cuanto tus padres murieron. Cómo podías acusarlo sin tener nada que lo probara?

El puňo del capitán golpeó la mesa.

-Conozco a mi tío. Le gusta jactarse de lo que hace y más de una vez percibí ese aire suyo de fanfarronería cuando hablaba de mis padres... Estoy seguro de que fue él quien le dió la idea a Billy Tybur cuando pensaron en deshacerse de ellos para evitar que avisaran a la policía sobre el lavado de dinero de la compaňía y los nexos de la familia Tybur con el narcotráfico.

El capitán Ackerman tomó aire antes de continuar con su explicación. Su amigo lo conocía tan bien que notó de inmediato el esfuerzo que hacía para no derrumbarse. Pero no lo haría. Levi nunca había sido débil; emotivo, sí, pero no expresivo, y esa era su mayor arma.

-Si papá hubiese escuchado a mamá y nos hubiésemos ido de Shiganshina... Nada de eso habría ocurrido.

Erwin arqueó una ceja al escuchar la confesión de su amigo.

-Cómo sabes eso?

-Los oí discutir varias veces... - respondió el capitán, ladeando la cabeza. - Mi madre decía que debíamos mudarnos por alguna razón que yo en ese momento desconocía. Papá decía que no era conveniente; que Mikasa y yo teníamos una vida allí y que no podíamos irnos mientras yo no acabara la academia y Mikasa no acabara la escuela... Ya lo sabían. Sabían que los Tybur usaban la compaňía para negocios ilícitos y por eso mamá quiso marcharse, pero él no la escuchó... Todo habría sido diferente, Erwin. Todo. Ellos estarían vivos y mi hermana no habría tenido que presenciar su muerte...

Antes de que los ojos de Levi Ackerman descendieran al suelo abatidos, Erwin se puso en pie y dejó caer una mano sobre su hombro.

-No, Levi. Huir de la ciudad no garantizaba seguir con vida. Los Tybur habrían ido por ustedes aún hasta el otro lado del mundo, porque tus padres sabían algo que a ellos no les convenía. Los Ackerman fueron objetivo de la familia Tybur en cuanto supieron la verdad, y sólo había una forma de deshacerse de ese problema. Eres policía, sabes eso tan bien como yo.

Hubo silencio por unos instantes. Un jadeo del capitán cortó el aire frío que circulaba en la oficina.

-Joder... Quiero ya acabar con todo esto, Erwin. He dejado a mi familia... Le he quitado tiempo a mi hija... Todo por esta pila de mierda.

La enorme mano del comandante Smith se estampó sobre la espalda de su amigo con dos golpecitos amistosos.

-Falta poco. Al menos ahora conocemos la verdad. Pronto será Navidad o Hanukkah, o lo que quieras celebrar; ve con tu familia a algún lado, Levi. Al menos durante las vacaciones de invierno, y toma un descanso corto. No sólo Tamara y Hanji lo agradecerán. Tú también lo harás, más adelante.

Levi se cruzó de brazos y alzó el rostro, con gesto serio.

-Siempre sabes qué decir. No es así, Cejas?

Erwin resopló, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-La elocuencia es mi mayor orgullo, Levi. Ahora salgamos de esta maldita oficina y vayamos por un café. Me muero de frío.

El invierno sería largo.

Mucho más largo de lo que Levi pudiera imaginar.


	30. Cómo lidiar con el dolor Parte II

Levi odiaba la suciedad, la detestaba a niveles incomprensibles; y aunque Mikasa era casi tan meticulosa como él, no paraba de afirmar que su hermano mayor era un maniático obsesivo. Cuando los documentos que debía revisar cayeron al suelo, el capitán Ackerman se inclinó con fastidio para levantarlos, antes de notar con desagrado el polvo acumulado en la base de su escritorio. Asqueado, Levi tomó un trozo de tela viejo para limpiar, al mismo tiempo que se quejaba de la ineficiencia del personal de limpieza en la estación de policía.

Sin embargo, no contaba con ser el descubridor de algo que lo dejaría completamente perplejo.

Un micrófono pequeňo, perfectamente ubicado y adherido al reverso del escritorio fue lo que sus dedos encontraron. El capitán se inclinó para mirar mejor, y sus ojos se dilataron al encontrar el aparato que durante meses lo había mantenido bajo vigilancia sin que él pudiera saberlo. Había sido instalado tan sigilosamente que Levi se odió a sí mismo por no haber revisado antes la suciedad de aquella mesa, por haber permitido que un cualquiera se colara a su oficina como una rata, logrando pasar inadvertido para el capitán. Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, y sin embargo, el policía de ojos como el acero no pronunció una sola palabra. Su astucia le dijo de inmediato que no debía remover el micrófono; quién, cuándo, cómo y por qué, fueron las preguntas que se instalaron en sus sesos al tiempo que intentaba mantener la cabeza fría para pensar con claridad. Pero algunas de las respuestas llegaron casi al instante.

Ahora comprendía por qué los Tybur habían podido huir antes de ser capturados.

Ahora entendía mejor las sospechas de Hanji de que alguien la seguía cuando ella llevaba a Tamara a la guardería y luego se iba a trabajar, y él se había preocupado, y por eso había enviado a su asistente Moblit a que cuidara de ella. Levi contuvo la respiración mientras su mente hacía un recuento de los hechos más recientes y sospechosos; debía averiguar por cuánto tiempo había estado allí el micrófono y quién era el traidor que se había colado en su oficina para dejarlo allí.

El oficial Moblit Berner era su hombre de confianza, y Levi podía estar seguro de que no levantaría un dedo contra él. La intuición del capitán Ackerman le hacía saber en quiénes podía confiar, y conocía a cada uno de sus hombres más cercanos.

A todos, a decir verdad, excepto a uno.

Su hermana había acusado al policía pelirrojo de haber enviado un espía adolescente para que siguiera a Eren Jaeger, y unas semanas más tarde, Grisha Jaeger había huido de Shiganshina, dejando a su familia detrás y un secreto revelado.

Levi sabía que todo debía estar conectado. No le quedaba ninguna duda al respecto.

Airado, el capitán salió de su oficina, camino al escritorio de Eld Jinn, uno de sus subordinados. Allí nadie podía escuchar su conversación, excepto ellos dos. Sin embargo, debía asegurarse antes de no encontrar más sorpresas desagradables que pudieran exponer sus planes.

-Eld. - le llamó el capitán en voz baja, pero autoritaria. Aquel policía rubio de ojos cálidos alzó la vista hacia su superior.

-Seňor? - pronunció de inmediato el oficial ante su superior. Levi no dió rodeos.

-Necesito que vigiles a Porko Galliard.

* * *

Armin estaba harto.

Harto de intentar convencer a Eren de no tirar su vida a la basura. Aquel invierno, Armin no podía contar las veces que había tenido que cuidar de su mejor amigo, encontrándolo en un estado de deplorable embriaguez en medio del desorden deprimente del apartamento donde vivía. Harto de no ser capaz de infundir un poco de sentido común en Eren y hacerlo despertar, porque ni siquiera Carla podía hacer entrar en razón a su hijo, y mucho menos su mejor amigo. Tal vez sólo Mikasa podía hacer algo, pero Armin ladeaba la cabeza con pesadumbre al recordar que algo así era poco probable.

El muchacho resopló, frustrado, al ver la figura de su amigo atravesar la puerta del club con pasos perezosos y aspecto lastimero. La bufanda roja cubría la mitad de su cara, y su cabello largo y castaňo caía sobre sus hombros desordenadamente. Eren caminó hacia la barra después de sacudir la nieve de sus pies, y sin reparos tomó la primera botella de whisky que sus ojos pudieron encontrar. Frustrado, Armin golpeó el largo mesón de madera y desapareció camino al segundo piso, antes de que Eren viera a Annie salir del armario de aseo mientras se quitaba un paňuelo de la cabeza. Ella y Armin habían estado limpiando desde hacía un par de horas, preparándose para recibir a los empleados del club y a los primeros comensales. Los ojos azules de la chica siguieron a Armin hasta perderlo de vista, para luego detenerse en la figura enjuta del chico de cabellos castaňos; Eren miraba un punto en la nada, Annie lo observaba a él, decepcionada.

-Estás hecho un desastre, Jaeger.

La voz de Annie se alzó sobre el lugar como un susurro cansado. Los ojos color turquesa se giraron hacia ella con frialdad y sin interés. La peste del alcohol estaba impregnada en él, a pesar de no haber bebido una sola gota aquel día. La botella de whisky no había sido abierta aún.

-Y eso te importa?

-Tal vez a mí no, pero a Armin sí.

Eren resopló. Annie rodó los ojos con impaciencia.

-Pues a mí me importa una mierda.

-Eres un imbécil desagradecido, Jaeger. - replicó Annie con amargura y seriedad. Eren supo que se había cabreado, a juzgar por su ceňo fruncido y el tono de su voz. - Tienes familia y amigos que te quieren, y aún así prefieres hundirte en tu propia lástima.

-Bueno, ese no es tu problema, Annie.

La chica rubia frunció el entrecejo.

-No lo sería si Armin no estuviera involucrado. Pero si tu vida es miserable, la de él también lo será porque es tu mejor amigo. Siempre has sido un idiota, Eren. Un egoísta al que no le importa nada más que su propio bienestar; creí que Ackerman te había hecho cambiar, pero no. Sigues siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre, sólo que ahora conoces la diferencia entre hacerle daňo a los demás al tiempo que te lo haces a ti mismo y eso es lo que no te deja vivir...

Eren gruňó, interrumpiéndola.

-Cállate, Annie.

-No. Piensa bien lo que haces, Jaeger. Crees que la vida está siendo injusta contigo y que no te mereces esto? Pues déjame recordarte que la vida no es justa, y espero que lo entiendas...

-No sabes nada de lo que pasó. No tienes derecho a reprocharme.

-Lo hago porque conozco lo que pasó, y porque creo que es patético el estado en el que has caído, mientras las personas a tu alrededor sufren porque has hecho de tu vida un saco de basura en las últimas semanas.

-No! No fuí yo. Mi hermano y mi padre convirtieron mi vida en un saco de basura, y ella me culpa por algo que no hice. Eso fue lo que pasó. - declaró él alzando la voz, ronca y dolorosa. Annie jadeó en frustración, ladeando la cabeza.

-Oh, vaya. Supongo que querías que te felicitara por haberle mentido, no? Eres un asco. Deja de actuar como un niňo pequeňo que siempre busca culpables en otros. Por una vez sé hombre, Eren. Asume las consecuencias de tus actos...

Iracundo, Eren se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia Annie, acorralándola entre él y la barra.

-Consecuencias? Qué consecuencias?! Qué dije? Qué hice mal... - antes de que Eren pudiera acabar su airado interrogatorio, una patada de Annie en la pantorrilla lo hizo caer al suelo y llevarse la mano al punto del dolor.

-Ser un imbécil. Eso hiciste. - replicó la muchacha, poco antes de quitar de su pecho el pie que había puesto sobre él para inmovilizarlo. - Mentirle a alguien, herir a la gente que te quiere y pretender que todo siga como si nada.

Eren resopló de rabia y se puso en pie, mientras la impaciencia hervía en sus venas como aceite caliente.

-Ponte en mi maldito lugar, Annie! Qué querías que hiciera?

-Tú ponte en sus zapatos, Jaeger. Qué habrías hecho si estuvieras en su lugar? - Annie hablaba con calma y autoridad a la vez. Eren no se atrevería a acorralarla de nuevo. - Qué habrías hecho si el seňor Ackerman y Levi hubiesen destruido tu familia dejándote a ti y a Faye sin padres, solos y desamparados? Luego te das cuenta que la persona que amas lo sabía, pero ocultó la verdad de ti durante mucho tiempo. Piensa en Faye, y en lo que ella sentiría sin tu madre cada Navidad. Vamos, dime qué habrías hecho tú.

Los puňos de Eren golpearon la barra, estremeciendo la botella de whisky que descansaba sobre ella. Decepcionada, Annie se cruzó de brazos, observando el vórtice de desesperación que consumía al muchacho de cabellos castaňos.

-Ahora estás de su lado sólo porque sientes culpa, Annie? Apuesto a que sí.

La chica resopló, dejando escapar una risa corta y sardónica.

-No siento culpa, porque no tuve nada que ver en lo que mi papá hizo. Pero si fueras lo suficientemente sensato, te pondrías en su lugar e intentarías comprender su reacción.

-Y quién diablos se pone en mi lugar? Dímelo! Dime quién lo hace. Dime quién le dice que jamás quise lastimarla y quién le dice que me crea, Annie.

-Lo que ella haga o piense de ti no es mi problema. El problema real es lo que estás haciendo a las personas que se preocupan por ti, pero supongo que eso tampoco me interesa, y si lo mencioné, sólo lo hice por Armin. Aunque no lo creas, él sufre mucho viéndote en el estado en el que has caído tan miserablemente. Pero de nuevo, es asunto tuyo, Jaeger. Sólo espero que por una vez en tu vida dejes de ser egoísta y pienses en los que están a tu alrededor. Nadie se merece esto, y tampoco tú.

Annie se alejó, escaleras arriba. Eren suspiró tan profundo como le fue posible, hundiendo la cabeza en sus brazos mientras se preguntaba si Annie tenía razón.

Pero Eren Jaeger era demasiado testarudo para aceptar de inmediato que había estado equivocado todo ese tiempo.

Al igual que Mikasa.

* * *

Un aňo.

La Navidad volvía a aparecer, y con ella, las luces se encendían de nuevo. La estrella volvía a brillar encima de los árboles y los niňos esperaban ansiosos a la medianoche para recibir sus regalos. Aquel 24 de diciembre, la pequeňa Tamara Ackerman finalmente cumpliría un aňo, y a deseo de su madre, la casa se había inundado de regalos, comida y música infantil. Algunos bebés de su edad que iban con ella al jardín habían sido invitados junto a sus madres, al igual que el tío Moblit, el tío Erwin y los abuelos Zoe. Como un papá orgulloso y refunfuňón, el capitán Ackerman llevaba a su hija en brazos a donde fuera, mientras Hanji, entre risas, le contaba a sus padres la cómica odisea de la familia el día en que Tamara nació, un aňo atrás: Levi confundiendo las llaves del auto con las de la casa, conduciendo nervioso y en dirección opuesta al Hospital de Trost mientras ella se burlaba de él y de sus propias contracciones. Las carcajadas hacían eco por encima de la música, y la voz de Erwin era la más sonora. Levi, aunque no quisiera, no pudo evitar aquel par de sonrisas sutiles que se le escaparon al recordar aquella noche, y su mujer no cabía de felicidad, observando la forma en que él salía de su habitual quietud y modo de ser reservado para hablar acerca de su familia, e incluso de sus propios padres, y de lo felices que Samuel y Tamara Ackerman habrían sido al conocer a su nieta.

Sin embargo, la alegría que embargaba el lugar era tanta, que todos habían olvidado la presencia de la figura más melancólica y callada en el hogar de los Ackerman aquella noche.

Lejos del bullicio y las risas, Mikasa observaba a través de la ventana la nieve que cubría las calles de Trost la noche de Navidad. Sasha no estaba, pues se había ido a casa de su padre en Shiganshina, como cada festividad. Sentada en el marco de la ventana con las rodillas abrazadas, recordaba dolorosamente que un aňo atrás, con exactitud, una bufanda roja había sido enrollada alrededor de su cuello, alejándola del frío eterno que cada aňo acuchillaba sus entraňas, y que tan cruelmente había regresado a ella, como si se burlara de su aflicción.

Un aňo atrás, después del nacimiento de Tamara, alguien la había salvado de todas las formas posibles en que una persona puede salvar a otra.

Un aňo atrás, mientras la nieve mancillaba el color oscuro de su cabello dejando rastros de copos sobre ella, un par de labios cálidos y con sabor a jengibre habían dejado una huella imborrable en los suyos.

En su mente se dibujó la figura intensa y fiera de un par de ojos color turquesa que incontables veces habían desvestido su alma, y que justo en aquel instante observaban una fotografía de ambos, a través de la laguna borrosa y cristalina que dejaban las lágrimas en su retina.

.

Eren estaba sobrio aquella noche.

Con la bufanda roja en las manos, el fantasma de Mikasa rondaba en la habitación. Su perfume continuaba impregnando las paredes, igual que la última vez que habían hecho el amor sobre la cama que él ahora ignoraba, y el aroma de las pocas prendas que ella había abandonado en aquel lugar lo atormentaban. El beso de la fotografía que sostenía en sus manos parecía inverosímil, como el recuerdo inventado de un espíritu torturado que no tuvo más remedio que crear una fantasía en medio de una existencia agónica. Nada parecía real, ni siquiera el dolor. Eren Jaeger sólo quería arrancar el órgano que latía dentro de él y tirarlo a la basura, junto con sus sesos; pero entonces cómo podría recordarla? Si la sacaba de su mente, cómo podría volver a vivir? Un aňo atrás, en una noche como esa, la había besado por vez primera, y desde entonces un hilo invisible había unido las dos vidas que estaban destinadas a encontrarse, incluso en el más absurdo de los escenarios y en el más disparatado de los mundos, sin importar cómo.

Ella era para él, y él para ella.

Por eso, aquella noche de Navidad, Eren decidió perdonarse a sí mismo e ir a buscarla. La nieve y el frío empaňaban los vidrios, y su reflejo decaído se marcaba en el espejo, haciéndolo estremecerse: noches enteras sin dormir, días enteros sin vivir habían hecho de él un caparazón andante. Resuelto a finalizar su agonía, el muchacho tomó las llaves de su automóvil y cerró tras de sí la puerta de su apartamento, seguro de que su alma rebosaría de existencia en cuanto sus ojos volvieran a verla.

.

-Mikasa?

Hanji fue la única en notar que la muchacha comenzaba a abrigarse, y que con mucho disimulo había tomado las llaves de su motocicleta. Cerrando los ojos en medio de un suspiro, Mikasa se giró hacia la mujer de anteojos, escondiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

-Sí?

-Vas a salir? Hace frío afuera, quieres congelarte? A Levi no le agradará saber que saldrás a estas horas. A dónde vas?

-Eh... - mala opción. Hanji supo que Mikasa mentiría, en el mismo instante en que la oyó tartamudear, ganando tiempo para elaborar una respuesta convincente. - Iré a casa de Armin. Su abuelo me invitó a pasar un rato con ellos esta noche. Volveré lueg...

-Nah-ah. No me mientas. - le interrumpió Hanji con severidad. - No tienes que hacerlo. Pero vayas donde vayas, por favor, cuídate, sí? Aún estamos un poco paranoicos con lo que te sucedió el aňo pasado. No quiero que algo así vuelva a repetirse.

Mikasa asintió, estremeciéndose en su interior ante el recuerdo.

Pero a pesar de todo, sólo podía ver a Eren en su cabeza.

-Puedes cubrirme con Levi, por favor?

Hanji asintió esta vez.

-Entonces vete ya, antes de que pregunte por mí o por ti. Le diré que te fuiste a tu habitación.

-Gracias.

-No agradezcas. Mejor regresa pronto.

-Lo haré.

La chica salió, vistiendo su cabeza con un gorro azul oscuro mientras caminaba hacia el garage en busca de su vehículo. Los villancicos se escuchaban en todas partes, en casas y calles; las luces encendidas dentro de los hogares daban una sensación de calidez que Mikasa extraňaba y que había perdido el día en que decidió dejar a Eren atrás. Su mente activó de nuevo el recuerdo del calor de la chimenea en casa de los Jaeger, y las manos tibias que habían envuelto las de ella, desvaneciendo el frío de la yema de sus dedos. Debía dejar atrás su orgullo, y admitir que lo necesitaba igual que sus pulmones requerían oxígeno para respirar. Que lo anhelaba de formas inhumanas e inimaginables, y que daría cualquier cosa por llegar al apartamento de Zeke y encontrarlo allí, hundido en alcohol y en recuerdos. Que ambos reconstruirían las piezas de lo que fue, y lo harían ser de nuevo. Que lo perdonaría, porque no estaba completa sin él.

Porque ella respiraba su aliento y él el de ella.

Un copo de nieve cayó sobre la tela de los guantes que cubrían sus manos, y la muchacha lo observó con tristeza. Los recuerdos martillaban su cabeza sin tregua, al igual que el deseo efervescente de verlo de nuevo; cerrar sus brazos y piernas alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo, mientras el verde de sus ojos derretía el gris en los suyos, y juntos se convertían de nuevo en una misma sinfonía.

La motocicleta fue encendida, camino a los suburbios de Stohess. Los quitanieves habían despejado el camino para los pocos vehículos que se movían sobre la carretera a esas horas de la noche, y la vieja Kawasaki atravesó rauda la avenida, mientras un BMW blanco conducía hasta la vivienda de los Ackerman, al otro lado de la calzada.

Sus caminos se cruzaron, sus almas se aferraron la una a la otra como dos mariposas que se chocan torpemente entre sí, colisionando, succionándose. Pero ellos no lo notaron, y las ruedas continuaron andando hasta perderse de vista, tras haber coincidido cruelmente sobre el asfalto, sin que la noche estrellada y nevada les diera la oportunidad de tocarse de nuevo.

La nieve gritó y los cielos ardieron de dolor.

Y es que todos los días de invierno parecían hacerse cada vez más fríos para ellos.

 **.**

 **.**

-Seňorita Mikasa, vino en busca del seňor Jaeger? Hace mucho no venía usted por aquí.

La voz del portero del edificio la sacó de su embelesamiento. Mikasa parpadeó varias veces, como quien despierta de un sueňo, preguntándose si debía hacer su camino hasta el ascensor e ir por Eren; al mismo tiempo, otra parte de su cerebro insistía en que jamás debió conducir hasta allí. Pero era inútil regresar. No podía echarse para atrás a esas alturas.

-Eh... - tartamudeó ella, antes de poder decir algo coherente. El portero volvió a interrumpirla.

-El seňor Jaeger salió. Es navidad. Creí que estaría con usted.

Mikasa ladeó la cabeza en negación.

-No... No en realidad...

-Puede subir y esperarlo, si quiere. Dudo mucho que tarde en regresar.

 _No es buena idea, Mikasa._

 _Pero entonces, para qué has venido? No era esto lo que querías? Eres una estúpida._

Mikasa debía callar la voz de su conciencia tan pronto como fuera posible.

-Creo que es mejor si...

El portero ladeó la cabeza, sonriente, cuando la vió retroceder, con la clara intención de salir del edificio.

-Hace frío afuera. Usted debería subir y ponerse cómoda. Al joven Eren le agradará encontrarla en casa cuando regrese. Feliz navidad. - advirtió el hombre de uniforme, extendiendo hacia ella una llave plateada que sacó de una caja de vidrio incrustada en la pared. Ella la observó por unos segundos, y sin percatarse de sus movimientos, sus pies la habían llevado hasta la entrada del elevador.

-Gracias. - dijo al portero desde donde estaba, justo antes de que se abrieran las compuertas. - Felices fiestas a usted también.

Cuando el portero asintió, la chica había desaparecido de su vista, y el ascensor subía al tercer piso.

 **.**

 **.**

Eren sacudió sus pies sobre el tapete a la entrada de la vivienda Ackerman. Tocó el timbre, arregló la bufanda en su cuello y esperó a que alguien escuchara su llamado. Un hombre anciano de anteojos y nariz aguileňa apareció tras la puerta con una bebé en brazos. Tamara parecía feliz de ver al muchacho, pero el anciano pareció esconderla de su vista al girarse levemente hacia la izquierda.

-Busca a alguien? - preguntó el viejo. Un gesto en su rostro le hizo saber a Eren que era familiar de Hanji.

-Eh... Busco a Mik...

-Hanji! - gritó el anciano desde la puerta a viva voz, por encima de la música que flotaba hasta atravesar el umbral de la puerta. - Aquí hay un muchacho que te busca!

No cabía duda que aquel era el abuelo Zoe. La mujer de cabellos castaňos acudió al llamado de inmediato, alzando a la bebé en brazos.

-Eren! - exclamó ella en un susurro, como si se ocultara de alguien. Desde la entrada, Eren no podía ver el origen de las voces que provenían del interior de la casa. - Es un gusto verte. Qué haces por aquí a estas horas? Son casi las diez de la noche...

Él tartamudeó. A ojos de aquella mujer, Eren no era más que un niňo tímido y asustado, con unos cuantos vellos en la cara y el cabello desordenado.

-Vine a...

Hanji suspiró antes de que el chico pudiera terminar.

-Ella no está, Eren. Salió, pero no sé a dónde fue... - la boca de la mujer de pelo castaňo se detuvo en cuanto sus ojos se percataron de los movimientos en el rostro del muchacho. Parecía decepcionado, como si el peso de la pena y la aflicción quisieran tumbarlo al suelo. - Sin embargo, creo que puedes esperarla...

-No. - declaró él de inmediato. Ella tenía la intención de hacerlo pasar adentro. - No es necesario.

-Le digo que estuviste aquí?

-No, por favor. No le diga nada, es mejor así. - Eren hizo una pausa, como si los pulmones le dolieran al respirar. Hanji lo observó con tristeza. - Por cierto... Feliz cumpleaňos, Tamara.

La bebé giró la cabeza hacia él al escuchar su nombre. Hanji sonrió, mientras Eren sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeňa cajita de terciopelo para entregársela a la mujer.

-Qué? - exclamó Hanji, sorprendida. La cajita había pasado a la mano que le quedaba libre.

-Mikasa y yo... Habíamos planeado darle eso desde hace mucho tiempo. Es un brazalete con su nombre grabado.

Hanji jadeó de emoción. Tamara sujetó con fuerza la joya de oro blanco en cuanto su madre intentó ponerla alrededor de su muňeca. Con ojos llenos de lágrimas y media sonrisa triste dibujada en sus labios, Eren observó la escena, retrocediendo.

-Es un hermoso regalo, Eren. No sé cómo agradecer...

-No tiene que hacerlo, profesora. Sin embargo, me habría gustado entregárselo a Tamara en otras circunstancias... Como sea, me voy. Hace frío, y ustedes no deberían estar aquí afuera.

-Eren, creo que deberías pasar y esperar a Mikasa...

-No. No haré eso. Hasta luego, profesora. Hasta luego, Tamara. - se despidió él, agitando el pelo de la bebé para luego alejarse. La niňa le dijo adiós, y también Hanji, y la puerta de la casa Ackerman fue cerrada en cuanto el BMW se alejó sobre la carretera.

Eren acabaría en un bar, ahogando sus penas en alcohol, por enésima vez en una semana.

Mikasa abrazaría las sábanas sobre la cama del muchacho, aquella donde tantas veces habían hecho el amor, y aspiraría el perfume varonil y penetrante que se había impregnado en la tela hasta quedarse dormida, tras haber buscado la bufanda por todo el lugar sin poder hallarla. Ella limpiaría el apartamento y se marcharía al amanecer, bajo los copos que perezosamente caían sobre Trost, manchándose con el frío invernal mientras la mitad de su alma quedaba en aquella habitación, a pesar de nunca haber regresado a su dueňa. Eren volvería ebrio, y la ausencia reciente de la mujer de cabellos oscuros infectaría sus pulmones al aspirar su aroma recién impregnado, como el veneno más letal.

La ausencia de ambos nunca había sido más cruel.

* * *

-Tamara, no te lleves eso a la boca.

Como era de esperarse, Tamara nunca obedecía a su tía. Mikasa caminaba de un lado a otro, limpiando el desorden de juguetes esparcidos por toda la casa que su sobrina había dejado en su travesía, pues ahora que sabía caminar, hacía lo posible para salir de su cuna y correr por todos lados haciendo travesuras. Era viernes, el primero del año nuevo. Levi estaba en la estación de policía, Hanji dirigía un evento infantil en la escuela primaria, y Sasha trabajaba a esas horas en la tienda de ropa de Petra. Mikasa cuidaría de su sobrina hasta que los demás regresaran, y luego se iría al restaurante donde trabajaba como pianista hasta que el último de los comensales se hubiese marchado. Nevaba de nuevo, y el frío empaňaba las ventanas hasta cubrirlas por completo del blanco que dejaba el rastro de los copos de nieve. En casa de los Ackerman, la chimenea estaba encendida, y la chica de cabellos oscuros preparaba un biberón para Tamara.

-Papá... - pronunció la pequeňa mientras su tía limpiaba sus labios después de darle de comer.

-El enano no está. - advirtió Mikasa con la niňa en brazos, caminando hacia la ventana para cerrar la persiana. - Vendrá más tarde.

-Mami?

-También vendrá luego. Tú debes ir a dormir. Quieres dormir con tu tía?

-No dormir! - Tamara ladeó la cabeza con vehemencia, llevándose el dedo a la boca. Antes de que la muchacha respondiera, alguien llamó a la puerta. Los dos últimos golpes fueron ahogados por la ráfaga de viento frío que golpeó la calle, y Mikasa esperó. Tres golpes más, y una silueta conocida apareció ante sus ojos cuando ella echó un vistazo a través de la mirilla de la puerta.

Carla Jaeger estaba de pie en el porche de los Ackerman, tiritando de frío a pesar el abrigo costoso y espeso que llevaba puesto. La chica no tardó en abrirle, y una sonrisa se dibujó en la mujer de pelo castaňo.

-Carla...

-Hola, hija. Me disculpo por haber venido sin avisar, pero no sabía si querrías recibirme...

Saliendo de su inesperado e incómodo asombro, Mikasa asintió, abriendo por completo la puerta.

-Puede pasar, o se congelará allí afuera.

La puerta volvió a cerrarse. Carla dejó su abrigo sobre el perchero sin dejar de observar a la bebé.

-Ella debe ser Tamara, no? Es tu viva imagen, Mikasa. Me dejas alzarla? - en un segundo, la niňa había pasado a brazos de Carla. - Dios mío. Cómo es que no había conocido antes a una cosa tan hermosa?

Tamara observaba los movimientos de la mujer con ojos curiosos mientras Carla admiraba el rostro de la pequeňa. Mikasa desapareció, y un rato después regresó con una taza de chocolate caliente para la mujer.

-Tenga. Para el frío. No la esperaba, Carla.

-Oh, gracias, hija. Bueno... venir aquí fue una decisión de última hora. - declaró Carla antes de tomar un sorbo de chocolate. Tamara tocaba su cabello e intentaba llevárselo a la boca. Mikasa deseaba con todo el corazón que aquel nombre no fuera mencionado.

Pero sus esperanzas no eran altas. Carla Jaeger no podía estar allí por otro motivo aparte de Eren.

-Hmm. Espero... que Faye esté bien.

-Faye está bien, tan bien como es posible, aunque... últimamente no habla mucho. - Carla se detuvo, y Mikasa intuyó que intentaba evadir un tema delicado. - Pero mira qué preciosa eres, Tammy. Hace muchos aňos no veía algo tan pequeňo e inocente. Apuesto a que el capitán y la maestra Zoe deben estar enamorados de esta lindura, no es así, princesa?

Tamara siempre respondía a los mimos con una sonrisa y una carcajada acampanada. Era una niňa feliz y risueňa, como la versión pequeňa y vivaracha de su tía. Maravillada, Carla continuó admirándola, y Mikasa tuvo que sacudir la cabeza ligeramente cuando en su cabeza se dibujó la imagen de aquella mujer con un nieto en su regazo.

Un nieto, un pequeňo bebé, hijo de Eren y ella.

Pero eso ya no era probable.

-Me tranquiliza saber que... Que Faye está bien.

Carla asintió. Tamara continuó intentando comerse su cabello, y la mujer sonrió, con la melancolía marcada en la expresión cálida de sus ojos ambarinos.

-Eren solía hacer esto cuando era un bebé... Es increíble que haya pasado tanto tiempo, y que aún lo recuerde tan claramente.

Mikasa jadeó, y la punta de una estaca invisible rozó su corazón latiente, recordándole con amargura que la herida no tenía intenciones de cerrarse. _Dios, por favor, no dejes que continúe_ , repetía para sus adentros, sin embargo, sabía que sus plegarías serían inútiles. No pensaba hablar ni responder al comentario de la mujer de cabellos castaňos. No quería ni debía, aunque no comprendiera el propósito real de la visita de Carla, quien planeaba continuar su relato con toda la calma del mundo.

-Mi hijo solía ser tan tierno como Tamara... Y a pesar de que ha cambiado mucho, no es un mal muchacho... - hubo una pausa. Mikasa apartó la mirada de Carla, y la mujer prosiguió. - Sabes por qué estoy aquí, verdad, hija?

La chica se tardó en responder.

-Lo sé. Pero esto...

-Sólo escúchame, sí? - suplicó Carla con energía, haciendo que Mikasa volviera a poner sus ojos en ella. - No sólo Eren te falló, Mikasa; también yo te fallé al no pedirte perdón en nombre de mi esposo cuando supe que él había sido cómplice en algo tan horrible. Yo tampoco lo sabía, o al menos no supe que Grisha estaba involucrado hasta que él se marchó y Eren me lo contó todo... Pero sí sabía que mi hijastro había sido parte del asesinato de tus padres, y nunca te lo dije. Quise convencer a Eren de decirte la verdad, pero sé que si no lo hizo, fue porque no quería herirte... Mi hijo tenía miedo de perderte, Mikasa. Conozco a Eren mejor que nadie, soy su madre, y sé cuánto te ama. Lo he visto llorar, enfurecerse, he visto su frustración y su dolor, y sé que ocultarte la verdad fue algo estúpido; pero, acaso no nos vuelve estúpidos el amor? Acaso no hacemos cosas tontas por la persona que amamos?

Mikasa no podía responder. El espectro de un sollozo permanecía atrapado en su garganta, esperando por el momento justo para escapar. Sin embargo, sus ojos ya se habían inundado de tristezas que se acumulaban en ellos como gotas de agua salada.

Tamara dijo algo que Carla no entendió, pero que al parecer, era un aviso de que quería bajar al suelo. La mujer sonrió a la bebé en medio de su aflicción y la dejó ir, y Mikasa ignoró la escena, tragando saliva.

-Yo no... - pronunció la chica. Sin embargo, sus cuerdas vocales no respondieron. Carla ladeó la cabeza.

-No te pido que vuelvas con él, Mikasa. Sólo te pido que lo perdones. Mi Eren es como un muerto en vida, y no soporto verlo así.

Un par de lágrimas mancharon el rostro seco de la muchacha. Mikasa las limpió rápidamente con sus dedos, pero eso no impidió que continuaran saliendo, deslizándose por sus mejillas hasta caer al piso y morir allí.

-Faye también debe perdonarme... Y usted. Le hice una promesa a ella y no la cumplí, pero no quiero que me odie...

-Mikasa... - Carla se puso en pie y caminó hacia la muchacha, extendiendo sus manos hacia ella para que las tomara. - Faye no te odia, así como sé que tú no odias a Eren. Y yo, mi hija, no tengo nada que perdonarte.

Un abrazo cálido y estrecho sucedió a las palabras de la mujer de cabellos castaňos. Mikasa sollozó en brazos de Carla, con la frente apoyada en su hombro, mientras Carla acariciaba su cabeza de la misma forma en que sólo una madre podía consolar.

-Lo amo. - susurró la chica, entre gimoteos entrecortados. - Lo amo, pero me lastimó...

-Entonces haz que cierre la herida junto a él. Hazlo, sólo cuando consideres que ya es tiempo, pero nunca dejes de decírselo. Háganlo juntos, por el bien de ambos.

Carla vió a la chica ladear la cabeza levemente. Sin embargo, no objetó al respecto. Todo lo que hizo fue besar su frente y volver a abrazarla.

-Mi madre habría sido igual que usted. - mencionó la chica, en voz tan baja que Carla apenas pudo oírla. La mujer alzó el rostro de la muchacha para así poder mirarla a los ojos.

-No puedo ser tu madre, Mikasa, pero sí puedo ser tu amiga, de acuerdo? - Mikasa asintió. Carla esbozó para ella una sonrisa maternal y acogedora. - Sabes que puedes volver a casa cuando quieras. Faye y yo te estaremos esperando siempre.

-Lo sé. - respondió la muchacha al tiempo que Carla se alejaba de ella para despedir a Tamara con un beso. - No puede quedarse un poco más?

-Debo ir por Faye a la escuela, pero te esperaré en casa la próxima semana, por si quieres venir a cenar con nosotras.

Mikasa asintió. Carla sonrió y tomó su abrigo y se vistió con él antes de salir. Pero la chica la detuvo en el instante en que una segunda ráfaga de aire polar agitó sus cabellos y atravesó sus tuétanos.

Un segundo abrazo, más fuerte que el anterior. Porque Mikasa amaba también a Carla, y porque deseaba apartar la horrible sensación de vacío y pérdida que dejó en ella la ventisca invernal, como si aquel pudiera significar un último abrazo.

-Gracias. - pronunció Mikasa. Carla besó sus manos, y sus pies la hicieron salir de casa de los Ackerman, camino a su automóvil.

-Gracias a ti, por aparecer en la vida de mi hijo. - musitó la mujer de ojos ambarinos al entrar en su vehículo. Mikasa no cerró la puerta hasta ver el Mercedes alejarse de allí, perdiéndose en la lejanía, desvaneciéndose como un punto gris y solitario que mancillaba con timidez el blanco nieve de las calles de Trost.

* * *

Un frío rayo de luz que despedía el sol en su punto más alto golpeó el vidrio verde de una botella que había caído al suelo, quebrándose en dos. Una gota de licor se escurrió de uno de los picos causados por la ruptura, y cayó en el charco de líquido carmesí que manchaba la entrada de aquel bar de mala muerte donde Eren había sido asaltado, tras haberse embriagado hasta los tuétanos. Sin un centavo en el bolsillo y una botella de licor en la mano, el muchacho resoplaba sobre un andén, ebrio y agonizante, con la ropa cubierta de nieve y barro, mientras la voz de su madre resonaba en su cabeza. La voz de Carla, implorando, suplicando a su hijo la noche anterior que no saliera de casa, seguida de la de él, como una réplica afanosa e iracunda que rechazaba el ruego de su progenitora, dejándola atrás.

Y así, Eren se había marchado, prometiéndose que aquella sería la última noche en que ahogaría sus penas en alcohol.

Pero allí estaba ahora, bajo el sol gélido de mediodía, lejos de casa y provocando la lástima de quienes pasaban junto a él. Su cabello castaňo y largo y su escasa barba de semanas le daban la deplorable imagen de un pordiosero. Pero a él no podía importarle menos. Armin lo había abandonado, o al menos así parecía, al igual que Mikasa; su madre lloraba su ausencia y su hermana resentía su desidia y el abandono de todos los adultos que la rodeaban. Y en medio de su embriaguez, Eren se preguntó si su existencia tenía algún sentido, después de haber caído en el agujero más obscuro y profundo.

Con pasos lánguidos y espíritu abatido, el muchacho caminó lejos de aquel bar, dispuesto a regresar a casa. Se disculparía con Carla y con Faye, y así destaparía por fín el pozo en el que dormitaba por voluntad propia. Sin embargo, el alcohol en sus venas retrasaba e imposibilitaba sus movimientos, haciéndolo caer de nuevo sobre la acera de una calle solitaria, una vez más, tras andar un largo trecho.

El muchacho de cabellos castaňos y mirada verde y fiera perdió el conocimiento, antes de escuchar una voz que le sacaría del abismo.

.

Mikasa salió del auditorio por la puerta trasera. El frío helado de principios de enero la hizo tiritar en cuanto se vió fuera del lugar en donde se había realizado el concierto de los estudiantes más sobresalientes de la facultad de Música. Era mediodía, pero el sol parecía haberse recubierto de una gruesa capa de hielo, como si quisiera enfriar el mismísimo infierno.

-Taxi! - exclamó ella, apartando el cabello de su cara cuando la brisa lo hizo meterse en su boca. Un vehículo se detuvo frente al callejón y el conductor abrió la puerta, mientras la joven mujer luchaba por mantener el estuche de su violín en su hombro y su abrigo cerrado. El forcejeo se detuvo al entrar en el automóvil y poder liberarse al fín del peso de su instrumento.

-A dónde la llevo, seňorita? - preguntó el conductor, mirándola a través del espejo retrovisor.

-Al barrio Karanese, por favor. - respondió la muchacha mientras planchaba con la mano el borde del vestido que usaba bajo el abrigo. El hombre frente a ella asintió y el motor fue encendido, sin embargo, no le fue posible avanzar ni por una pulgada. - No, deténgase.

-Pero qué...

-Deténgase. Puede esperarme un momento, seňor? - insistió ella, con la vista fija en la figura tendida sobre la acera que sus ojos divisaron a través de la ventana de su asiento. El conductor del taxi asintió y ella bajó del vehículo, corriendo de inmediato hacia el hombre en el suelo.

La carretera desierta le permitió correr tanto como le fue posible.

Mikasa habría podido reconocer aquel cabello castaňo, largo, suelto y desordenado, a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

-Eren? - su voz sonaba ahogada, nerviosa, despavorida y trepidante. El dolor y la culpa que se acumularon en su garganta bajaron rápidamente hasta sus entraňas, enviando impulsos nerviosos a todo su cuerpo que desembocaron en tristeza convertida en lágrimas.

El cuerpo ebrio de aquel hombre apenas pudo moverse. Al menos respiraba, pero eso no fue suficiente para que la chica dejara de preocuparse. Ella apartó de él la botella de licor que llevaba en la mano y se inclinó para levantarlo.

-Déjame en paz... - masculló Eren con palabras perezosas y alcoholizadas. Un rincón de su cerebro le hizo saber que aquella voz era conocida, pero él no tenía conciencia suficiente para preocuparse por ello.

-Eren, levántate, por favor...

Él gruňó. Ella tomó aire, usando toda su fuerza para alzarlo en brazos y llevarlo hasta el taxi que esperaba por ella. No lo dejaría ahí, de ninguna manera, mucho menos después de notar que Eren Jaeger estaba demasiado ebrio como para cuidar de sí mismo o preocuparse por el hecho de que ella estaba junto a él en ese momento. El conductor del taxi abrió los ojos, pasmado, contemplando el instante en que la mujer alzaba al hombre borracho sin mucho esfuerzo. Mikasa caminó con Eren hasta el vehículo y lo dejó caer en el asiento trasero, junto a su violín. El chofer tragó saliva y tartamudeó, sin dejar de mirar al nuevo pasajero y su deplorable aspecto.

-A Karanese, seňorita? - preguntó el conductor, un tanto nervioso. Mikasa ladeó la cabeza.

-A Stohess. Frente al parque Sina.

No se escuchó ni una palabra más, salvo el motor del automóvil que volvía a encenderse para conducir hasta el destino indicado.

Eren no era consciente del mundo que aún giraba a su alrededor, ni de la mujer que ahora cuidaba de él.

Mikasa evitó mirarlo durante toda la travesía, sabiendo que no sería capaz de contener su llanto si se atrevía a contemplarlo.

.

El desorden reinaba de nuevo en el apartamento del tercer piso, en el edificio Sina. Mikasa abrió la puerta, con el brazo de Eren sobre sus hombros y suspiró ante el panorama, antes de dejarlo sobre el sillón más cercano a la entrada. La puerta fue cerrada y ella se deshizo del abrigo, de sus guantes, del violín y de sus zapatos, caminó hacia el baňo y abrió el grifo, dejando salir una descarga de agua helada hacia la tina. Recogió el borde de sus leggins y regresó con Eren, quien parecía no tener intenciones de despertar de su letargo.

-Eren... - volvió a llamarlo, apartando el pelo de su cara. - Eren, despierta.

Un par de ojos color turquesa intenso se asomaron tras los párpados que con pereza se abrieron ante la realidad. Él la vió, jurando que la presencia de la mujer frente a él no era más que un truco de su mente ebria. Entonces ladeó la cabeza con vehemencia, y ella lo sujetó para no dejarlo caer al suelo.

-Estoy muerto, verdad? - cuestionó él, en medio de su embriaguez, tan claramente como su lengua dormida se lo permitió. Mikasa jadeó al escuchar su pregunta. - No, no. Si estuviera muerto, estaría en el infierno, pero tú eres demasiado pura para estar en un lugar como ese. Debo estar soňando...

La muchacha ahogó un sollozo, y una de sus lágrimas cayó sobre el brazo de Eren.

-No digas tonterías y ven conmigo.

Su voz no se quebró, a pesar de su dolor. Ella tampoco.

Eren fue llevado hasta el baňo, y un grito desesperado se escuchó en todo el piso cuando ella lo hizo entrar en el agua helada de la baňera. Él mancilló el agua con sus ropas sucias, y el agua mojó el vestido y los leggins que ella tanto había intentado proteger.

-Sácame de aquí!

-No. - respondió ella enérgicamente, pero con calma, mientras el agua fría se deslizaba sobre la cabeza y ropas del muchacho, despertándolo de su trance alcohólico con violencia. A pesar de las circunstancias, Mikasa lo ayudó a desnudarse, evadiendo su mirada tanto como le fue posible. Sin embargo, aquel par de ojos de fuego color turquesa no se apartaron de ella.

 _Dump-dump. Dump-dump._

Como dos relojes sincronizados a la perfección, sus corazones volvían a latir, el uno al compás del otro.

Eren no dijo una sola palabra al salir de la tina. Tampoco Mikasa.

El silencio invadió la habitación y los cimientos de su dolor mientras ella envolvía una toalla alrededor de él y lo hacía sentarse de nuevo para rasurar la mísera barba de chivo que él había dejado crecer por su descuido intencional. La muchacha parecía concentrada, evitando mirarlo, tal y como había hecho todo ese tiempo. Pero él...

Él no podía dejar de observarla.

Y el silencio continuaba hambriento, devorando sus palabras.

Eren tiritaba, mareado. Ella encendió la calefacción y le cepilló los dientes sin hacer ruido. Las voces se agolpaban en sus gargantas, ansiosas por liberarse, y los labios se escondían, temerosos de delatar el deseo que los carcomía por volver a unirse en una danza frenética.

-Por qué estás aquí?

 _Dump-dump. Dump-..._

El corazón de Mikasa se detuvo cuando la voz de Eren invadió sus sentidos como un veneno mortal.

Ella no lo miró. La cuchilla se deslizó por última vez sobre la piel del muchacho, quitando los últimos vellos que quedaban.

-Porque no podía dejarte en esa calle. - contestó ella, limpiando con una toalla los restos de espuma de afeitar de la cara de él.

-No debiste molestarte.

-Tú no debiste embriagarte.

Silencio de nuevo.

Eren suspiró antes de volver a pronunciar palabra.

-Al parecer, eso es lo único que se me da bien.

-No lo creo. - protestó ella. Él resopló.

-Ah, no? Pues mírame: soy un saco de basura andante.

-Eren, por favor... - suplicó la muchacha con tristeza. Él la miró con fiereza.

-Por favor, qué?

Con las lágrimas aguijoneando el gris de sus ojos, Mikasa bajó la mirada.

-No hables así.

-Por qué? Acaso no es la verdad?

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

-No lo es.

Una pausa. Por unos instantes, sólo se escucharon las respiraciones pesadas de dos pares de pulmones.

-No? Entonces dime por qué me dejaste y ahora vienes aquí, a cuidarme como si fuéramos algo? Acaso sientes lástima? O es que quieres jugar conmigo?

-Eren, no hagas esto más difícil...

-Dímelo, Mikasa. Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí. No, cuando sabes que lo único que haces es reabrir el hueco que dejaste el día que saliste de este mismo cuarto y no volviste.

Mikasa no pudo evitarlo. Cada palabra que rodaba de su lengua era como una estaca ponzoňosa a su corazón lastimado.

Ella se apartó. Él asió su muňeca, evitando que se alejara.

-Eren, ya basta...

-No.

-Es mejor que me vaya...

-No. No te irás hasta que me dés una razón válida por la que me dejaste ese día. Porque desde entonces no puedo dormir, no puedo vivir tranquilo mientras te sigo viendo en todas partes como un maldito fantasma, aunque ya no estés aquí.

Mikasa dejó de forcejear con él, y a cambio, jadeó con indignación, fulminándolo con la mirada. Eren no la dejó ir. Y no pensaba hacerlo.

-Una razón? Piensas que es poco haber hecho lo que hiciste? Es poco para ti haberme ocultado la verdad por tanto tiempo?

-Ya te dije por qué lo hice! - bramó él, con la ira hirviendo en sus venas. Entonces soltó su muňeca, pero no se apartó de ella. La furia se reflejaba en sus ojos como dos llamas verdes y abrasadoras. - Te dije que no quería perderte, que tenía miedo. Pero no te importó; sigues comportándote como una hipócrita que me culpa de todo lo que pasó, como si yo tuviera algo que ver en eso. Pero, sabes una cosa, Mikasa? No tuve nada que ver. Sólo soy una víctima del error de mi papá y mi hermano, al igual que tú. Y lo sabes; sé que lo sabes. Pero te importa una mierda.

-No, Eren. No. - la voz de la muchacha, débil y famélica, se sacudía como un terremoto. - Las cosas no son como dices, y crees que eres el único que sufre pero tú lo hiciste primero conmigo. Me reclamas por lo herido que estás, pero tú me heriste primero. Me mentiste, Eren.

Frustrado, Eren pateó una silla, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Y crees que lo hice por gusto, joder? Crees que quería hacer algo como eso? Durante meses me rompí los sesos tratando de buscar una manera de decirte la verdad sin arriesgar esto, pero todo me salió al revés, y mira. Aquí estamos ahora, tú odiándome y yo...

-Qué? - el aliento se atrapó en la garganta de la chica. - De dónde...? Eren, yo no te odio... Nunca... - Mikasa resopló. - Esto... Esto no tiene ningún sentido.

Eren habría podido jurar que sus ojos no percibieron el momento en el que la chica salió de la habitación, camino a la sala. Su intención, probablemente, era marcharse. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a permitir que eso sucediera.

-No te vayas. - imploró con energía; sin embargo, su voz amenazaba con dejar entrever la súplica agónica que se escondía en su garganta.

-Yo no debería estar aquí.

-Por qué no? De qué tienes miedo? De perdonarme?

-Qué? No... Eren, por favor...

-Entonces hablemos. Quédate conmigo y resolvamos esto de una maldita vez. Porque yo no quiero estar lejos de ti por más tiempo. No es justo, no es correcto... No es...

-Eren...

-Por favor, escúchame. Sólo... Un momento. Sólo uno.

Antes de percatarse del espacio que la rodeaba, Mikasa se hallaba atrapada entre Eren y la pared. Los ojos verdes devoraban los grises, y las bocas se hacían agua ante la cercanía inminente. El olor a jengibre y hierbabuena del aliento de Eren invadía sus sentidos, mareándola, envolviéndola de nuevo en la tibieza de un hogar que había anhelado volver a sentir. Los dedos del muchacho temblaron ante la perspectiva de volver a tocarla, de volver a aspirar su aroma embriagante y tocar con sus labios cada uno de los poros de su piel. Ella jadeó, con digna impotencia, sabiendo que no sería capaz de resistirse a su seductor y siniestro propósito. Estaba perdida. Pero, acaso no había estado deseando perderse ella también? Las comisuras de sus labios se tocaron con torpeza, como si él pidiera permiso para besarla; ansiosa, Mikasa deslizó sus manos hasta los hombros de él, al tiempo que Eren la estrechó entre sus brazos, apretándola contra su pecho para luego unirse en un beso dulce y apacible que pronto se convertiría en el más ávido y desalmado. Necesidad, deseo, desesperación, un beso confundido entre el amor y la ira llevó a Eren a desgarrar los leggins de la chica, en el instante en que ella lo rodeó con sus piernas. El vestido que ella llevaba cayó al suelo, al igual que la toalla que cubría la mitad del cuerpo del muchacho. Juntos habrían podido derretir la nieve que caía fuera con todo el calor que irradiaban.

-Te deseo, Mikasa.

Sus bocas volvieron a unirse.

Unos segundos más tarde, ella dejó de besarlo. Él esperó, observándola con tensa expectación. Ella puso los pies en el suelo, cerrando el sostén que él había intentado quitarle, empujándolo para poder apartarse.

-No puedo. - replicó ella con voz débil, evitando mirar su desnudez y su erección visible.

-Qué...

-No, Eren... Necesito tiempo.

Mikasa se alejó, recogiendo el vestido del suelo para cubrir la piel que su ropa interior no podía. Desorientado, Eren se giró hacia ella, observando sus movimientos sin dejar de parpadear.

-Tiempo?

Ella se tardó en responder.

-...Sí. Tiempo...

-Tiempo para qué, maldita sea! - reclamó él en voz alta, cubriendo aquella rigidez de su cuerpo que ahora se hacía tan humillante. - Hemos tenido semanas enteras. Meses! Es que no puedes ver qué tan desesperado estoy? No puedes ver que te deseo? Que mi cuerpo ruega por ti, y que todo en mi grita tu nombre, Mikasa? Sólo quiero besarte, follarte, hacerte el amor porque han pasado meses, y ahora dices eso? No soy culpable de nada de esto. No hice nada de esa mierda, pero aquí estoy, pagando por los malditos errores de mi familia, y dices que necesitas tiempo?

-Estoy confundida, Eren... - explicó ella, de espaldas a él mientras se vestía de nuevo. Ella decidió ignorar y abandonar los leggins rotos.

-Estás... - el muchacho se llevó las manos a la cabeza en desesperación, como si luchara consigo mismo por no perder la cordura. - Confundida por qué, maldita sea... Debes estar bromeando.

-No! - esta vez fue ella quien perdió los estribos. - Si me entendieras al menos un poco, dejarías de quejarte por lo injusto que ha sido todo para ti, y pensarías en cuán injusta ha sido la vida conmigo desde hace ocho aňos, Eren! Luego debo soportar que la persona que amo me oculte la verdad, y que pretenda que no ha pasado nada, cuando en realidad, esto es lo peor que has podido hacerme. Puedo perdonarte, sí, pero no me pidas que actúe como si no me importara, y como si fueras el único lastimado aquí, porque no es así.

-Pues debes superarlo ya, Mikasa. Ellos están muertos! Murieron hace ocho aňos y no hay nada que puedas hacer para revertirlo. Me escuchas?

Eren lo había roto.

El sonido de un corazón de cristal que se resquebrajaba perforó los oídos de ambos. Aquel era el dardo más doloroso y agudo que Eren le había lanzado.

Los ojos de Mikasa se humedecieron con lágrimas afiladas. Era como haberse estrellado contra el frío e implacable muro de la realidad, y su desconsuelo ardía como el infierno. La muchacha ahogó un grito, cubriéndose la boca con el dorso de la mano, presenciando el instante en que los ojos de Eren se inundaban de un arrepentimiento inmediato. Sin embargo, no estaba segura de poder cargar con algo como eso.

Eren corrió tras ella en cuanto la vió caminar hacia la puerta, asiendo su muňeca para no dejarla ir.

-Suéltame...

-No... Joder, no. Mikasa, perdóname. No fue eso lo que quise decir, maldita sea... - con la voz ahogada, Eren carraspeó. - No quiero que te vayas. Lo siento.

-Déjame ir. - pronunció ella, con la voz convertida en una mezcla entre exigencia y súplica. Eren no pensaba soltarla, y era como si toda la fuerza en ella se hubiese agotado. - Lo hecho está hecho, Eren. Nada cambiará lo que acabas de decir.

-No! Lo que quise decir fue... Que debes continuar viviendo tu vida sin atormentarte por el fantasma de la muerte de tus padres...

Mikasa resopló amargamente.

-Crees que es fácil? - replicó la muchacha, liberándose al fín. Su respiración entrecortada debilitaba sus palabras, y las lágrimas se deslizaban desvergonzadamente sobre sus mejillas. - Ví cómo cortaron la garganta de mi mamá frente a mí y ví su sangre y la de papá en el suelo. Tuve pesadillas durante aňos por culpa de las personas que los asesinaron. Los Tybur, John Leonhardt, mi tío, tu padre y tu hermano... Sí, tal vez tienes razón y debí dejarlos ir hace tiempo; pero es imposible cuando sus asesinos siguen libres y existe gente dispuesta a cubrirlos.

-Mikasa, yo no...

-Cállate. No sabes nada, Eren. No sabes lo que se siente. Tu padre se fue huyendo, pero está vivo, al igual que Carla. No sabes qué se siente ver cómo matan a quienes te dieron la vida; no sabes qué se siente quedar huérfano y solo, con un hermano mayor que debe trabajar hasta altas horas de la noche para mantenerte. No sabes lo que es perderlo todo. Es por eso que dices que debo superarlo. Pero deberías ponerte en mis zapatos y saber lo que siento cada vez que cierro los ojos y los veo morir, una y otra vez.

Eren enmudeció; en el fondo, el muchacho sabía con certeza que no habían palabras suficientes para enmendar lo que había salido de su boca. Mikasa se tragó sus lágrimas, agarró sus cosas y caminó hacia la puerta con gesto digno. Una parte de sí misma le decía que debía marcharse y dejarlo atrás, pero la otra...

Es que en realidad quería irse? Acaso era su deseo terminarlo todo allí, en ese instante y de esa forma?

Su duda aumentó en cuando la mano de Eren volvió a sujetar su brazo, haciéndola retroceder, dejando que todo cayera al suelo.

-Perdóname... Por favor. - el aire comprimía sus pulmones, haciendo que su voz se enganchara a las paredes de su garganta. Ella ladeó la cabeza en negación, sollozando sin alzar la mirada. - Mikasa...

-No.

-No te vayas.

-Déjame en paz.

-Mikasa, por favor...

-Desearía no haberte conocido. - la estocada que él había dado fue regresada con crueldad a su propia alma. - Desearía poder devolver el tiempo y no haberme encontrado contigo, ni dejar que arruinaras la poca cordura que me quedaba... - Ella hizo una pausa. Eren parecía morir con cada letra que rodaba de su lengua. - Te odio...

Silencio.

Ninguno de los dos parecía poder entender lo que ocurría. Ni siquiera Mikasa. Él se preguntó si lo que acababa de escuchar era cierto; ella lo miró a los ojos temerosa, arrepentida. Esta vez, el tiempo sí merecía ser devuelto, y así desvanecer las palabras que tanto los habían lacerado.

Eren se apartó, como si sus dedos se hubiesen convertido en arena al soltar los de ella, y sus ojos se convirtieron en un par de lagunas color turquesa. Mikasa cayó al suelo de rodillas, y su llanto no pudo ser contenido ni un segundo más. Él apoyó la espalda contra la pared, y el peso de su tristeza lo hizo deslizarse hasta caer al piso, con los ojos perdidos en la nada y el pecho vacío; ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder continuar respirando. Ella tampoco, y la quietud los consumió como un cazador a su presa.

Por algunos minutos, el movimiento cesó en aquel lugar. Sólo se escuchaban respiraciones dolorosas y exhaustas.

Unos minutos más tarde, el muchacho caminó hacia la salida cabizbajo, con el alma rota y las manos en los bolsillos, después de vestirse rápidamente con lo primero que pudo tomar. Pero Mikasa...

Mikasa no podía permitir que él se marchara tan de repente, de esa forma. No así, sin haberle dicho que lo que salió de su boca no era cierto. Eren tomó aire para decir algo, sin embargo, nada salió de él. Ella esperó, y sus ojos observaron con temor el instante en que agarró el pomo de la puerta para marcharse.

-Eren. - le llamó, con el corazón palpitando en su garganta. Él se detuvo. - No te vayas.

Eren se giró hacia ella.

-Para qué me quieres aquí? Quieres que volvamos a herirnos? No, Mikasa. Tal vez tienes razón; tal vez nunca debimos encontrarnos y tú estarías mejor ahora.

-No... No digas eso, por favor.

-Tú acabas de decirlo.

-No es cierto.

-Lo es. Todo lo que mi familia y yo hemos hecho es arruinar tu vida. Y no quiero ser parte de eso.

Eren entreabrió la puerta. Mikasa cerró las manos en puňos, tensando la mandíbula.

-Eren, no te vayas.

La angustia los conectaba, y también el deseo. Ambos buscaban una excusa, un motivo más para no alejarse.

-Espero que no estés aquí cuando regrese, Mikasa.

Ella tomó aire antes de volver a pronunciar palabra.

-Si sales por esa maldita puerta, juro que te mataré, Eren Jaeger. Lo juro por Dios. - la voz metálica y rotunda de la muchacha lo hizo mirarla. La puerta fue cerrada, y el verde de sus ojos se fundió con el gris de los de ella. - Ven aquí.

Ocho pasos fue todo lo necesario para que dos almas hambrientas volvieran a chocarse la una con la otra. Ansioso, el muchacho de cabellos castaňos corrió hacia ella, colisionando con su cuerpo y con su boca en un beso voraz y cargado de electricidad. Electricidad que invadió sus sentidos, sus músculos y torrentes sanguíneos. Deseosa por sentirlo contra su cuerpo, Mikasa rodeó con sus piernas las caderas del hombre que la besaba, perdido en el delirio de su piel. Tan necesitados y exigentes el uno del otro, no se molestaron en remover sus ropas, salvo hacer a un lado la tela necesaria, en medio de besos ávidos, mordidas ansiosas y gemidos y embestidas que se robaban de a poco el aliento que quedaba en ellos cuando Eren clavaba los dedos en su trasero, enterrándose en ella, reclamándola como suya; el fuego parecía eterno entre ambos, pues ni siquiera cesó cuando un jadeo unísono y concluyente los hizo detenerse. Ella apoyó la cabeza en la pared, y él apoyó su frente contra la de ella sin soltar sus muslos para no dejarla caer. Todo había sido rápido, pero el deseo de ambos no daba espera. Allí de pies, Eren recuperó el aliento y cubrió su cara de besos fugaces, mientras ella se aferraba con fuerza a su cuello, como si tuviera miedo de perderlo.

-Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Perdóname. - sollozó él sin dejar de besarla. Ella asintió, deslizó las manos hasta su rostro y lo encerró en ellas, cerrando los ojos para besarlo una vez más.

-Perdóname tú a mí... Perdóname. - él la detuvo al estrellar sus labios contra los de ella, y entonces pudo saborear las lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos. - Te amo. Sabes que te amo, Eren.

Con dedos gentiles, Eren limpió sus lágrimas y acarició sus labios, antes de salir de ella. Esbozó media sonrisa y la alzó en brazos para entrar de nuevo en la habitación de la que habían salido minutos atrás, cuando ambos creían que no había forma de remediar lo que parecía irremediable.

-Yo también te amo.

Trastornado por el brillo de aquellos ojos grises, Eren entrelazó sus labios con los de la mujer y ella lo estrechó contra sí misma al sentir sus manos en su espalda, tirando de los bordes de su vestido para despojarla de él, desvistiéndola lentamente. Los dos sonrieron, mirándose a los ojos y desnudándose los cuerpos y los espíritus, como si aquel fuera el instante más sublime y excelso de sus vidas. El vestido cayó al suelo, y también un par de pantalones que Eren lanzó lejos, dedicando un beso travieso y una sonrisa torcida contra su cuello y sus hombros, tomándose su tiempo para besar cada rincón de su piel de porcelana y alabar su cuerpo a medida que continuaba. Mikasa jadeó, sintiendo cómo volvía a encenderse aquella hoguera en sus entraňas que le exigía más de él. El sol de invierno se hacía más cálido al filtrarse por la ventana y tocar su piel, compartiendo con las manos del muchacho la dicha de deslizarse sobre ella en una danza pretenciosa y anhelada. Ella volvió a besarlo y él la dejó caer sobre la cama, para devorarla con sus ojos y contemplarla con el deseo que ebullía en sus vísceras; la boca tibia de Eren dejó un rastro cosquilloso e imborrable de besos ardientes sobre su piel: mentón, clavícula, pechos, pezones, abdomen, caderas, ombligo, pelvis, muslos y entrepierna, hasta llegar a aquel punto que la hizo sujetarse de las sábanas y del cabello del hombre que besaba su núcleo con avidez y pasión desbordante. Mikasa se mordió el labio y gimió su nombre entre suspiros intermitentes, aprisionando su cabeza castaňa entre sus piernas, entre convulsiones involuntarias de placer y movimientos espasmódicos que lo hacían reír y lagrimear de felicidad, al recordar lo mucho que la había extraňado. Aquel era su paraíso, el lugar donde bebía de su líquido aterciopelado como si se tratara del néctar de los dioses del Olimpo mientras las paredes de la habitación atestiguaban el último suspiro que salía de la garganta de la muchacha cuando sus piernas se relajaron sobre la cama y la boca de Eren hizo su camino hacia el norte hasta concluir su viaje en sus labios, haciendo de ella su lugar favorito.

Ella sonrió al besarlo. Sin decir una sola palabra, Mikasa lo empujó con cuidado hasta hacerlo caer sobre su espalda, pues su lengua deseaba probarlo, enfundando con su boca la exquisitez de su sexo cálido y erecto, lamiendo, succionando con ganas inquietas el infierno de su deseo, despertando la última de sus terminaciones nerviosas, desprendiendo de su cuerpo miles de jadeos despiadados que dibujaban el nombre de la mujer de cabellos oscuros. Antes de acabar, Eren tiró de ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos, aprisionándola entre él y la cama. Miles de universos se desprendieron del placer de sus cuerpos como gotas de sudor, ambos vibrando ante la sobredosis de amor, de ese que desordenaba el corazón y hacía indomable sus respiraciones. Sus cuerpos hicieron armonía en cada poro de la piel cuando Eren se clavó en ella, fuerte, duro, lento, frenético, inquieto y dulce, queriendo expresar sus sentimientos de todas las formas posibles, decirle con cada movimiento lo mucho que lamentaba haberla herido, mirándola a los ojos con fiereza y calidez, porque ella le sacaba la más desquiciada ternura. Mikasa cerró sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y sus brazos rodearon su torso y su cuello, con sus uňas haciendo hogar en su piel. La danza era lenta pero firme, tomándose el tiempo necesario para alargar su deseo y extender el placer, disfrutando del amor físico tanto como les fuera posible. Eren adoraba su voz y los chillidos que lloraban su nombre, los gemidos que se metían en sus oídos y que él se tragaba al besarla cuando ambos se deleitaban al paso repetido y perseverante de su carne dentro de ella, flexionando cada músculo, cada línea que se marcaba en sus cuerpos al choque jactancioso y delirante de sus pieles. Ella sollozó, entre embestidas y besos inclementes. Él detuvo sus labios para mirarla, sin dejar de hundirse en ella tanto como su cuerpo se lo exigía. Mikasa se aferró a sus ojos, a sus manos y a su alma, con la retina llena de melancolía y ansias. Fue entonces cuando él habló, sin dejar de moverse.

-Quieres que me detenga? - preguntó temeroso. Ella ladeó la cabeza.

-Eren...

-Aquí estoy...

La muchacha apretó los párpados cuando una de sus embestidas le cortó el aliento.

-No vuelvas a mentirme. Por... - ella jadeó, con las uňas incrustadas en su espalda dejando heridas sangrientas, sintiendo hasta el alma cada estocada. - Por favor...

Los ojos verdes consumieron a los grises con fiereza. Eren entrelazó sus dedos con los de la mujer y ambos dejaron escapar un suspiro agónico y ardiente; él no se detenía, incesante y llameante. Ella moría y volvía a la vida en sus ojos y en su cuerpo, y cada latido, cada pulsación llevaba su nombre escrito en su pecho.

-Nunca más.

 _Nunca más._

Él habló, y ella confió en él con ceguera, porque sabía que él no la lastimaría de nuevo. De repente, Eren se sintió atacado por su amor como un huracán apocalíptico; porque ella quería darle de eso que había recibido, amarlo de la misma forma en que él lo hacía con ella, sentándose sobre él, dominándolo bajo el hechizo de sus manos y sus ojos y su lengua jugando en su boca, con los dedos apoyados sobre su pecho, moviéndose sobre él, montándolo con fuerza, con pasión, con tal solemnidad que incluso los ángeles tenían celos de su forma de hacerle el amor, observándolo mientras él perdía el control al convertirse en su presa. Incluso la naturaleza resentía la forma en que ella cubría su cuerpo con el suyo propio, sin querer apartarse de él. Ella jadeó, respiró, gimió; él suspiró, susurró, murmurando alabanzas contra su piel, llenándola con todo su ser, con toda su humanidad. Mikasa Ackerman podía contar con los dedos de la mano las veces en que había sido plenamente feliz, y esa era una de esas veces. Aquella noche, Eren Jaeger era el hombre más afortunado del planeta. Ella era suya, él era suyo; y ni siquiera Dios podía negarlo.

-Cómo...? - dijo él, respirando con dificultad en medio de su éxtasis sudoroso. Mikasa dejó escapar un largo y jadeante gemido, sintiendo los dedos de él recorrer su piel, haciéndola temblar bajo su toque.

-Cómo... Cómo qué?

-Cómo es que uno puede... - él ahogó un gemido. - estar tan enamorado como para... - Eren dejó salir un suspiro entrecortado. - sentir que el mundo no es suficiente para soportar el peso de mi pecho?

Ella se movía con firmeza, lento, con su labio inferior entre sus dientes, uniendo su frente a la de él, con una mano en su hombro y la otra tenazmente cerrada en su cabello. Los dedos de Eren esparcían sus huellas por todo el cuerpo de la muchacha, sujetándola violentamente hasta volver a posarla bajo su cuerpo y así penetrarla hasta quedar sin fuerzas, mientras ambos ponían a prueba la estructura de la cama.

Ella ladeó la cabeza. Sus labios se entrelazaron y las manos de la chica bajaron hasta el trasero del hombre que la amaba, como si eso pudiera hacer más intensas sus embestidas.

-Eren. - jadeó ella contra su boca, ya sin aliento. Él murmuró una respuesta corta. - No lo sé, pero... - ella dejó escapar un sollozo ahogado en el instante en que él tocó su punto débil, frotándolo tan delicadamente como lo deseaba. - No me dejes. No te apartes de mí, por favor.

-No lo haré. No lo hagas tú de nuevo, porque no lo soportaría.

-No...

Sus bocas se devoraron vorazmente. Sus cuerpos temblaron ante la exquisita amenaza de una culminación gloriosa, triunfante, mutua y exhaustiva.

-Te amo, Mikasa.

Ella asintió con vehemencia, aferrándose a él hasta concluir y fallecer debajo de él y con él, al mismo tiempo, sofocando un grito que se perdió en la imprudencia de sus respiraciones agitadas. Ambos cerraron los ojos, el uno sobre el otro, abrazados, tragando saliva y recuperándose de la ferviente escena en la que ambos fueron protagonistas. Mikasa se acurrucó en su pecho y él deslizó sus dedos sobre su pelo y sobre la cicatriz en su mejilla derecha, entrelazando las manos que quedaban libres para que ella pudiera tomar sus dedos y besar cada uno de ellos, recordándole entre susurros y agradecimientos todas las veces que la había salvado de todo, e incluso de sí misma, pidiéndole perdón una y otra vez por haberlo lastimado. Besos perezosos y palabras dulces clausuraron la velada; ella fue la primera en caer dormida, y Eren veló su sueňo, preguntándose cómo es que había sido tan afortunado de encontrarla aún sin merecerla.

Entonces, mirando el frío sol de principios de enero a través de la ventana de su habitación, Eren supo que no había otra mujer con quien él quisiera pasar el resto de su vida. Sólo ella.

Sólo Mikasa.

 **.**

 **.**

Levi Ackerman dió con Kenny en cuanto Porko Galliard fue interrogado y encarcelado por su colaboración con la familia Tybur, espiando para ellos las operaciones de la policía de Trost. El joven policía pelirrojo confesó haber perseguido a Eren Jaeger para amenazar a su padre y hacerlo callar; confesó haber vigilado (sin éxito) la residencia del capitán Ackerman y su familia, así como confesó ser quien instalara el micrófono oculto en la oficina de su superior para que Billy Tybur pudiera conocer los movimientos del policía que le daba caza y poder escapar de los escondites que había establecido por toda la ciudad, huyendo como un animal rastrero sin poder hacer uso de la fortuna que había obtenido de forma ilícita. Levi lo hizo hablar, extrayendo de él hasta la última gota de información que fue posible obtener, incluyendo el paradero de Kenny, quien había hecho de Trost su madriguera personal.

El escuadrón de operaciones especiales del capitán Ackerman esperaba por instrucciones aquella misma tarde. Con pasos fuertes y firmes, Levi entró en la sala principal del cuartel, guardando su arma en la funda que colgaba de su cintura antes de dar un golpe sobre la mesa y hacer que todos sus subordinados le miraran.

-Kenny Ackerman sabe cómo trabaja la policía porque él mismo fue uno de nosotros, así que no cometan errores ni hagan movimientos predecibles. Los estará esperando si logra vernos. Protejan la casa Jaeger y no permitan que Kenny se acerque; está solo, pero eso no lo hace menos peligroso. Si deben dispararle, háganlo, pero no lo maten: lo quiero vivo, me escucharon?

-Sí, seňor! - las voces de los miembros del escuadrón resonaron en toda la sala.

-Muévanse todos. - exigió el capitán. Sus subordinados salieron de inmediato, camino a los vehículos que los llevarían hasta el destino indicado. - Moblit!

-Seňor?

-Enviaste el grupo que te pedí para que protejan a mi familia? No sabemos si los Tybur tienen hombres vigilándome a mí y a los míos. - preguntó él. El oficial Berner asintió de inmediato. - Bien. Ahora vámonos, no podemos perder más tiempo.

-Sí, seňor.

Levi sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo mientras caminaba hacia la salida, deslizó el dedo sobre la pantalla y marcó el número de su hermana. Pero todo lo que logró escuchar fue la contestadora.

-Estúpida mocosa... Responde... - 23 llamadas después, el capitán se dió por vencido. No dejaría un mensaje de voz; después de todo, era mejor que Mikasa estuviera lejos mientras el operativo se llevaba a cabo. Hanji, Tamara y Sasha estaban en casa, protegidas, y eso lo tranquilizaba. Pero su hermana...

A él no le quedaba más remedio que esperar que su hermana estuviera sana y salva.

 **.**

 **.**

Faltaba una hora para la puesta del sol cuando Mikasa despertó. De espaldas a Eren y con su brazo alrededor de su cintura, la muchacha se frotó los ojos, se giró hacia él y sonrió, observando con detalle las pestaňas que adornaban los párpados cerrados del hombre dormido frente a ella, la tersura de sus labios, apartando de su frente las hebras desordenadas de cabello castaňo que se habían pegado a su piel por culpa del sudor. La luz brillante del ocaso se filtraba por la ventana, y ella supo que pronto anochecería, así que decidió despertarlo sutilmente, esparciendo besos por toda su cara y su pecho hasta lograr que un par de perlas color turquesa se asomaran bajo los párpados adormecidos. Eren frunció el entrecejo en medio de su sopor y luego sonrió ampliamente, al tiempo que ella dejaba caer su mano sobre su rostro.

-Dime que no estoy soňando.

Mikasa dejó escapar una risita al escucharlo. Luego ladeó la cabeza con vehemencia.

-No. No lo estás.

Un preludio de besos interrumpió la conversación.

-Me gustó esta reconciliación. Deberíamos pelearnos más seguido. - bromeó Eren, haciendo que ella ladeara la cabeza de nuevo entre risas.

-Estás loco, Jaeger.

-Hmm. Tal vez. - Él estrechó su boca contra la mejilla de la muchacha. Mikasa se apartó para peinarlo, recogiendo el cabello de su amante en un moňo improvisado antes de volver a apoyar la cabeza contra la almohada. - Quedémonos aquí el resto de la noche.

-Oye, debo ir a trabajar...

-Shh. - Eren detuvo su explicación poniendo su dedo índice en los labios de la muchacha. - No vayas. Renuncia a ese trabajo. Regresa con mamá y con Faye y no te vayas nunca más...

-Eren, Faye me odia. - respondió ella con desánimo y un suspiro pesado.

-No. - replicó él, sacudiendo la cabeza. - Odia lo que pasó, pero no a ti. Podemos hablar con ella y explicarle todo, decirle que todo está bien ahora. Lo entenderá. Carla te quiere de vuelta y ella también, Mikasa. No necesitas regresar a ese restaurante a entretener a toda esa gente de clase alta tocando ese aburrido piano... No me mires así; Armin me lo contó todo. Renuncia y vamos a casa esta noche. A mamá le gustará vernos llegar juntos.

Mikasa lo observó con tenso asombro por unos segundos. Luego suspiró y sonrió levemente, mientras él convertía el cuello de la chica en un escondite para su rostro, entrelazando sus piernas con las de ella.

-Será vergonzoso pedirle trabajo a tu madre de nuevo.

-Claro que no. - Eren dedicó un beso sonoro a su piel desde donde estaba. - No tendrás que pedirlo porque ella te lo devolverá aunque no digas una sola palabra.

-Digamos que tienes razón. Pero al menos debo ir al restaurante y renunciar formalmente.

-No es necesario. - él aumentaba la frecuencia de los besos en su cuello al tiempo que la estrechaba más contra su cuerpo. - Le dirás a Armin que haga una carta de renuncia por ti y la enviarás maňana a primera hora.

-Debo hacerlo yo misma, Eren. Y no maňana: hoy.

-Sí. Como digas.

Con un movimiento sutil e inesperado, Eren se posó sobre ella, metiéndose entre sus piernas y aprisionándola entre él y la cama. Ella gimió ante el roce, pero no pensaba ceder de inmediato.

-No estás escuchando nada de lo que digo, verdad?

-No.

Un beso más. Ella habló contra sus labios.

-Eres un idiota.

-Pero soy tu idiota.

Esta vez, la boca de Mikasa respondió con la misma intensidad.

-Por qué quieres ir donde Carla? Podríamos quedarnos aquí e ir maňana al amanecer.

Aquella frase detuvo a Eren, como si una estaca culposa le hubiese perforado las entraňas.

-Porque fuí un imbécil con ella anoche. Me pidió que no saliera de casa, pero huí, y me emborraché, y el resto ya lo sabes. Quiero ir y disculparme, y darle la buena nueva.

-Hmm... - Mikasa lo miró a los ojos, pensativa. Esta vez fue ella quien le dió un beso fugaz en los labios. - Entonces nos damos un baňo primero y luego iremos con Carla. Ah, ahora que lo recuerdo, rompiste mis leggins y mi vestido está hecho un asco. - anunció ella, quitándoselo de encima para luego cubrirse con una sábana y levantarse de la cama.

-Eso no es problema. Tengo ropa tuya en el closet.

-Bueno, ya veo que fue una ventaja no venir por ella jamás. - comentó la muchacha con un suspiro. Eren sonrió, agitando la cabeza.

-Puedo hacerte el amor en la ducha?

Él le guiňó el ojo. Ella sonrió con coquetería, contoneándose inconscientemente. Las palabras no fueron necesarias para conocer la repuesta, aunque ambos sabían que el tiempo bajo el agua se haría un poco más extenso de lo normal. Había anochecido cuando ambos bajaron al estacionamiento del edificio y caminaron hacia el BMW blanco; sin embargo, Eren parecía nervioso y distraído. Mikasa lo notó cuando lo vió dejar caer las llaves del automóvil.

-Eren.

-Hmm?

-Estás bien? - Él asintió. Ella se acercó a él, sujetando con dulzura el rostro de su amante entre sus manos. - Pareces preocupado.

-No... No lo sé. Es como si hubiese olvidado algo.

-Bien. Podemos regresar si lo recuerdas, de acuerdo? - declaró ella, intentando calmarlo con un beso. Eren asintió de nuevo. - Quieres que conduzca yo?

-Sí. Por favor.

Las llaves pasaron a manos de Mikasa. Un minuto después, el BMW salía del edificio Sina. Ella no se molestó en encender su teléfono y notar las llamadas perdidas de su hermano mayor, siendo completamente ajena al pandemónium que estaba a punto de desatarse en una calle de Stohess, mientras Kenny Ackerman se escurría dentro de la casa de los Jaeger como una rata de alcantarilla. Un preocupado Eren miraba en silencio a través de la ventana, sin saber cuál era el motivo de su inquietud; sólo deseaba poder llegar a casa pronto, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden.

Al mismo tiempo, una pequeňa de cabello castaňo y mirada risueňa se paralizaba, después de bajar las escaleras y presenciar aquella misma escena que aňos atrás había marcado a su niňera.

Al mismo tiempo, Levi Ackerman corría a través de los callejones de Stohess tras el hombre que un día destruyó a su familia, y que ahora, una vez más, volvía a destruir la inocencia de una niňa sin ninguna piedad.

Kenny no se escaparía esta vez.

Su sobrino no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.


	31. Fixing hearts

-KENNYYYYY!

El grito desgarrado de un capitán de policía exasperado y al borde de la locura resonó por las calles de Stohess, erizando hasta el último de los cabellos de sus subordinados, mientras daban caza al viejo y peligroso Ackerman, quien huía de su sobrino tan rápido como podía después de haber asesinado a unos cuantos policías, en compaňía de un par de delincuentes que se habían unido a su causa en espera de una recompensa. Kenny Ackerman era bastante ágil para su edad, pero Levi conocía sus movimientos, y gracias a ello le fue posible escapar de dos balas dirigidas hacia él. Los disparos, las sirenas de las patrullas y los gritos del escuadrón del capitán azotaban y estremecían la tranquilidad de Stohess, más allá de los alrededores de la casa Jaeger, donde un BMW blanco hacía su entrada, a punto de ser manchado con el líquido carmín de un alma que acababa de partir...

La estruendosa persecución policíaca concluyó con un último disparo.

Aquel viejo de sombrero y risa fanfarrona cayó al suelo, al final de un callejón sin salida, y en un último intento desesperado por huir de su sobrino. Sus secuaces habían sido asesinados un par de minutos antes por el escuadrón del capitán Ackerman, dejándolo completamente solo.

Levi fue el único capaz de clavar una bala certera de 9 milímetros, a cinco metros de distancia, que impactó en una arteria bilateral en la ingle de su tío, derribándolo al instante. Un río de sangre comenzó a emanar de la herida, debilitándolo, y al mismo tiempo, el capitán se acercaba a él, guardando las esposas que colgaban de sus dedos al notar la gravedad del disparo.

Kenny no sobreviviría.

-JA JA!

Aquella carcajada hizo eco en el callejón, resonando amargamente en los oídos del capitán Ackerman. Levi frunció el entrecejo; siempre había odiado ese tipo de expresiones en su tío, y más ahora que le quedaba poco tiempo. Ni él ni Mikasa comprenderían nunca a Kenny, ni la falta de afecto que tan arraigada estaba en su corazón. Si es que tenía uno.

-Qué es tan gracioso? - preguntó Levi con rudeza, de pies frente a su tío. Con la espalda apoyada en la pared y las extremidades desmadejadas sobre el suelo, Kenny enseňó los dientes, llevándose la mano a la herida húmeda y sangrante.

-De todos los que pensé que pudieran matarme... - el viejo hizo una pausa para respirar profundo. Sólo así sería capaz de seguir soportando el dolor; sin embargo, su cuerpo comenzaba a adormecerse. - Me imaginé a cualquiera, excepto a ti.

Levi descendió a la altura de los ojos del viejo, acuclillándose ante él con el arma en mano.

-Después de todo lo que hiciste, esta es la manera más benigna para ti de morir, Kenny.

El anciano resopló sarcásticamente, frunciendo las comisuras de la boca a causa del dolor.

-Y eso te molesta, sobrino? - una risotada seca y breve salió tras sus palabras. - Claro que te molesta. Tu hermanita y tú siempre me odiaron, no es así?

-Y es que acaso no hiciste méritos? - la voz del capitán se endureció, tornándose metálica. - Nos quitaste lo que teníamos... Ayudaste a que asesinaran a nuestros padres... A tu propio hermano. Eres una rata, Kenny. Merecías morir como una. Esto es muy poco para ti.

El discurso de Levi había sido mancillado por el dolor y el odio, y su tío lo sabía. Lo sabía tan bien que todo lo que hacía era burlarse, en medio de su agonía.

-Al menos viví mi vida como quería, sobrinito. No me arrepiento de nada.

-Acabas de dejar a una niňa sin su madre, igual que tus amigos lo hicieron con Mikasa...

-Así Grisha Jaeger sabrá que esto no es un maldito juego...

-Qué caso tiene? Qué caso tuvo? - el capitán gritó, salpicando de saliva la cara del anciano. Su ira se condensaba en su voz. - Estamos a punto de atrapar a Tybur y tú ya no tienes salida, Kenny! Qué sentido tuvo toda esta mierda? - Levi agarró el cuello de la camisa de su tío con violencia.

La despreciable risa de Kenny Ackerman sería el último recuerdo de él que quedaría en la mente del capitán.

-Sabes qué es lo único que lamento, sobrino? - el anciano arrugó los labios como producto del dolor que restaba en la herida sangrante de su pierna. Levi esperó por su respuesta, impaciente, sin mover un sólo músculo de la cara, y su tío volvió a reír, esta vez un poco menos arrogantemente. - No haber podido tirarme a tu mamá.

Un par de ojos sin vida miraron hacia el vacío de un túnel oscuro y sin salida. El rostro de Kenny se apagó como una vela, dejando a Levi con el sinsabor de no poder vengar sus últimas palabras. El capitán resopló amargamente, y sus rodillas tocaron el suelo antes de poder pronunciar una última frase, antes de que el resto del escuadrón acudiera al lugar.

-Si el infierno existe, es allí donde estás ahora, Kenny.

.

.

Las luces de una ambulancia y dos patrullas policíacas enceguecían a los transeúntes que pasaban frente a la vivienda de los Jaeger. Antes de atravesar el portón principal, el BMW blanco de Eren se detuvo, con Mikasa al volante, intentando descifrar el revuelo que hervía ante sus ojos. La muchacha aparcó el vehículo frente a las rejas y bajó de él al tiempo que Eren, ambos corriendo hacia el interior con miles de preguntas agolpándose en sus cabezas, y el miedo y la incertidumbre martillando sus entraňas.

Una cinta amarilla de seguridad rodeaba los alrededores de la vivienda, prohibiendo el paso a los civiles. El muchacho de cabellos castaňos apresuró sus pasos hacia los policías que custodiaban el lugar, antes de divisar la figura de un cuerpo cubierta con una sábana blanca que reposaba en el porche, bajo la mirada de personas de uniforme que tomaban medidas y escribían cosas.

Eren miró a Mikasa y ella a él, y en los ojos de ambos se clavó el espectro de una ansiedad creciente y encarnizada.

-Qué sucede? Déjenme pasar! - gritó el muchacho, abriéndose paso entre los policías y paramédicos. Uno de ellos lo detuvo. - Déjenme pasar! Mi madre y mi hermana están adentro!

Un forcejeo breve se interpuso entre los muchachos y el camino hacia la entrada. Mikasa sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su abrigo, descubriendo por fín las llamadas perdidas de su hermano. Un movimiento de su dedo fue todo lo necesario para que Levi respondiera del otro lado de la línea.

- _Mikasa? Dónde estás? Estás bien?_ \- preguntó el capitán, agitado. Ella asintió por puro acto reflejo.

-Estoy bien. Debes venir a casa de Eren. Pasa algo muy extraňo aquí; hay policías... - la chica deslizó los ojos sobre la escena, y entonces divisó aquella silueta cubierta de blanco sobre una camilla en el suelo y tragó saliva. - Hay... alguien... Ven rápido, por favor. No logro ver a Faye ni a Carla...

- _Estoy cerca. Voy en camino._

La llamada finalizó. Mikasa guardó de nuevo el teléfono en su bolsillo y sujetó el brazo de Eren, antes de alzar la voz con autoridad.

-El capitán Levi Ackerman es mi hermano. Déjenos pasar. - exigió ella, y antes de que el policía pudiese decir algo, Eren caminó hacia el cuerpo en el suelo, donde un par de forenses examinaban el cadáver cubierto.

Sus nervios se aceleraron, pero su corazón se detuvo, causando un silencio estruendoso.

La luz de la luna golpeó el cabello castaňo del cuerpo que se asomaba bajo la sábana, y Eren cayó al suelo de rodillas, en el mismo instante en que sus ojos reconocieron el rostro pálido y sin vida de la mujer que lo había dado a luz.

Carla Jaeger había sido asesinada a sangre fría, a manos de Kenny Ackerman, de un disparo en la cabeza. Sin dolor, tal vez; pero su derecho a defenderse le había sido negado, en cuanto su asesino llamó a la puerta y ella lo recibió, convencida de que sería su hijo quien esperaba por ella al abrir...

Aquellos ojos tan claros y dulces como la miel no volverían a abrirse jamás. Kenny huiría, y al mismo tiempo, una niňa pequeňa sería despertada por el sonido seco y mortal de aquella bala que derribó a Carla. Faye bajaría las escaleras y sólo vería a su madre en el suelo, cuando su alma hubiese abandonado su cuerpo, y su sangre huyese de ella, anunciando a los cielos el crimen atroz que se había cometido.

Eren tembló al descubrir el rostro de aquella mujer. Su miedo e impotencia subieron hasta su garganta, formando burbujas débiles de sollozos patéticos que se convirtieron en una risa histérica hasta concluir en un llanto desgarrador que quemó los oídos y entraňas de las personas alrededor de él. Mikasa observó el cadaver y jadeó, al tiempo que un aguijonazo lacerante invadía sus sesos, al igual que había ocurrido ocho aňos atrás, la noche en que sus padres fueron asesinados.

-No otra vez. - lloró para sí misma. - No de nuevo, por favor... - Pero sus súplicas no fueron escuchadas. Era demasiado tarde para rogar. Sólo podía llorar junto a Eren, con sus manos sobre él mientras el muchacho lamentaba entre gemidos desconsolados aquello que acababa de perder, aferrándose con puňos cerrados al cuerpo sin vida de Carla.

Entonces Mikasa alzó el rostro, secando con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas que empaňaban su visión y divisó a Faye, envuelta en una gruesa manta, en silencio, sentada al borde de la entrada de la ambulancia.

Era como verse en un espejo y recordar dolorosamente todo lo que ella había perdido aquella noche del 24 de diciembre en Shiganshina, aňos atrás.

-Faye! - gritó la muchacha, dejando atrás a Eren para ir con la niňa, quien pareció no escucharla. - Faye, estás bien? Mírame, soy yo, Mikasa...

No hubo respuesta.

Mikasa descendió a la altura de la niňa y sujetó su carita mustia entre sus manos, pero Faye no reaccionó. El brillo se había escapado de aquellos ojos iguales a los de Carla, y la alegría se había desvanecido de su rostro, dejando un fantasma gris y frío que la hizo inmune al mundo que giraba a su alrededor. Justo así, Mikasa Ackerman había reaccionado el día en que vió morir a sus padres, y aquella noche juró que Faye no se convertiría en la coraza vacía que ella había sido por tanto tiempo. La muchacha acunó a la niňa en brazos y besó su cabello entre sollozos, aún sabiendo que su respuesta se tardaría en llegar.

O que probablemente, nunca obtendría una.

No aquella noche.

* * *

Perder a un ser querido es como arrancar pedazo por pedazo las capas que forman tu corazón.

Es como caer en un abismo profundo cuyo fondo espera por ti con cardos y espinas que se incrustan en tu alma y cortan tu respiración, asfixiándote lentamente.

Es como correr en un callejón sin salida y perderte entre las sombras que consumen tu sanidad, llevándote al borde de la soledad desoladora que se burla de tu tristeza y aquella parte de tu alma que acaba de partir.

Como si arrancaran un pedazo de tu espíritu, haciéndote sangrar por el resto de tus días en cruenta agonía.

Eren era un manojo de angustia, culpa y desconsuelo.

El silencio acompaňó las gargantas de los hermanos Jaeger durante todo el funeral. Abrazos y condolencias iban y venían; Sasha, Connie, Annie, Hanji, Levi, Ymir, Historia (con el vientre ligeramente abultado, producto de sus cuatro meses de embarazo), e incluso Jean acudieron a las exequias de Carla Jaeger. Reiner y Bertholdt no fueron extraňados; hacía ya tiempo que su amistad con Eren había terminado, y nunca más volvieron a comunicarse con el muchacho que ahora permanecía inmóvil en un rincón en la sala, con la mano de Armin sobre su hombro y con Mikasa junto a él, quien abrazaba a Faye, como si tuviese miedo de que la niňa pudiera desvanecerse de sus manos.

Un ministro religioso ofició la ceremonia fúnebre antes de la sepultura. Algunos lloraban, otros, simplemente, permanecían en silencio, lamentando la tragedia que estaba a punto de ser enterrada ante sus ojos. Entonces, el sereno luto que reinaba fue interrumpido por una presencia que nadie esperaba, o si quiera deseara, en especial Eren. Un par de ojos del mismo color de los suyos, pero cansados y desvencijados, lo observaron fijamente, con una onza de arrepentimiento clavada en su córnea.

Todas las miradas giraron hacia la figura enjuta que apareció en medio de la plegaria, al hombre de anteojos, cabello a la altura de los hombros y rostro lánguido que permanecía allí de pies, con ojos suplicantes. Hubo jadeos de sorpresa, y un gruňido de amargura se levantó por encima de las voces que ahora murmuraban acerca de su llegada. Grisha miró a Faye y luego a Eren; la pequeňa corrió hacia su padre, buscando refugio en sus brazos tras una larga y angustiosa espera. El doctor Jaeger la recibió, estrechándola contra él como si la vida se le fuera en ello...

Y sí. Su vida estaría a punto de terminarse en el momento en que la libertad le fuera arrebatada, pues para ello había regresado, con plena conciencia del crimen que había ayudado a encubrir aňos atrás, por el bien de su hijo mayor, evitando así que fuera asesinado. Por eso se marchó cuando el caso volvió a abrirse, creyendo que podría proteger a su familia, mientras que en realidad sólo los orillaba a un peligro inminente.

Su ausencia hizo vulnerable a Carla, y el final no fue agradable.

Allí estaba ahora, con lágrimas en aquellos ojos que mantuvo fijos en el ataúd de su esposa, hasta que una fuerza impetuosa lo apartó de Faye y del grupo de gente con violencia.

-Eren, no! - las voces de Mikasa y Armin se alzaron por encima de los murmullos, impidiendo que el muchacho golpeara a su padre. Antes de que pudiera perder los estribos por completo, Eren se sintió apresado por las manos de su novia cuando ella sujetó sus brazos desde su espalda, en un intento por impedir que agrediera al doctor.

Al mismo tiempo, el capitán Ackerman pedía refuerzos a través de una radio policíaca. Ahora que uno de los cómplices había aparecido por voluntad propia, Levi sabía que no debía dudar ni un segundo en hacer justicia.

-Tú! - gritó Eren con la furia de un huracán, intentando liberarse del abrazo constrictor de Mikasa sin éxito. - Tú tienes la culpa de esto y de todo! Tú impediste que capturaran a los culpables; te largaste y dejaste a mamá y a Faye solas! Y también a mí! Sí, a mí. Porque eres un mal padre; porque salvas personas pero tu familia siempre fue plato de segunda mesa. Eres un hipócrita, Grisha. Eso es lo que eres. A qué viniste? Crees que puedes remediar algo ahí parado? Ella – seňaló al ataúd que aguardaba por ser sepultado en una cama de barras metálicas. - está muerta y no va a volver por tu culpa. Porque la abandonaste; porque si hubieras estado aquí, eso no habría pasado.

-Eren, para, por favor... - la voz suplicante de Armin cortó el aire, así como el discurso colérico de Eren había latigado los oídos de los presentes. Grisha quedó sin habla. Las palabras de su hijo fueron como dagas que cortaron sus cuerdas vocales, impidiendo que produjera sonido alguno, mientras los sollozos ahogados de una niňa de cabellos castaňos interferían con la escasa tranquilidad de quienes murmuraban y lamentaban aquel funeral. Con el rostro ojeroso y húmedo, Faye sujetó el pantalón de su hermano mayor, suplicándole que se detuviera.

Pero Eren no la escuchó.

Y al mismo tiempo, el capitán Ackerman sacaba de su bolsillo las esposas con las que lo apresaría para llevar a cabo la orden de captura que había en contra del doctor por complicidad en el asesinato. Mikasa soltó a Eren, dejándolo en manos de Connie y Armin para apaciguarlo mientras ella caminaba hacia Levi con la voluntad quebrada y espíritu débil, y los ojos clavados en la carita mohína de Faye.

-No aquí. - imploró la chica a su hermano mayor, sujetando su brazo en el camino del capitán hacia Grisha Jaeger, quien aguardaba en el mismo lugar, sumiso. - No frente a ella, por favor.

Levi comprendió, y asintió.

Faye ya había visto morir a su madre, y no necesitaba ver a su padre convirtiéndose en un rehén de la justicia. El capitán recordó aquella maňana del 25 de diciembre, y el estado en que había encontrado a Mikasa sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Tamara. Pensó en su hija, en la pequeňa que ahora descansaba en brazos de Hanji, y en la niňa que lloraba en silencio, sin entender cómo el peso del mundo había caído sobre sus hombros a tan temprana edad.

Porque la muerte es benévola para algunos y cruel para otros, y en su camino, se burla de los corazones desolados de los niňos que han visto a sus padres morir, contando con el infortunio de permanecer vivos, guardando en su memoria el ominoso recuerdo de la pérdida.

Los ojos del doctor Jaeger se inundaron de lágrimas mientras era apartado del lugar. Sus pupilas hicieron un largo y angustioso recorrido, desde el ataúd, pasando por sus dos hijos hasta detenerse sobre Mikasa, y sus cejas se arqueaban en arrepentimiento.

-Cuida de mis hijos, Mikasa. - pronunció, justo en el momento en que Levi lo hizo volver la mirada al frente para sacarlo de allí. Veinte aňos de cárcel esperaban por él en el instante en que subiera a la patrulla policíaca que Levi había pedido como refuerzo, y sus hijos tardarían un tiempo considerable en volver a verlo.

En voz baja, Mikasa asintió ante aquella petición, corriendo hacia Faye y acunándola en sus brazos, prometiendo en silencio que nunca más se apartaría de ella.

.

.

Ni Eren ni su hermana pronunciaron palabra cuando el ataúd fue llevado al agujero de tres metros donde el cuerpo de Carla desaparecería para siempre, seguido de familia y amigos que lloraron, algunos en silencio y otros con más sonoridad, en el instante en que la tierra cubrió la madera que marcaba el fín de una existencia.

Tampoco hubo palabras cuando el cielo se abrió, obligando a muchos a marcharse en busca de refugio. Faye se marchó con Hanji y Levi, pues la maestra Zoe opinaba que no era conveniente para la niňa permanecer en el frío silencio de un hogar sin madre y un hermano mayor que no tenía cabeza ni tiempo para ella. Armin se despidió junto a Annie, dejándoles saber que estaría disponible las 24 horas, aunque no necesitara decirlo, pues Mikasa ya lo sabía.

De rodillas junto a la tumba recién cubierta de su madre, Eren sollozó al fín, cobijándose en los brazos de la única mujer que podía comprender la pena que le raspaba las vísceras. La lluvia empapó sus ropas y los labios de Mikasa abrigaron su pelo con fantasmas de besos mustios y cansados.

Entonces Eren comprendió al fín lo que su cabeza, a pesar de sus sentidos, se había atrevido a negar.

Carla se había marchado.

Y no regresaría.

Aquel lugar era demasiado enorme. El eco de la soledad farfullaba en cada rincón de la casa Jaeger como un infante que juega al escondite, furtivo e invisible. Grisha se había marchado y no daba seňales de volver; Zeke y Pieck no parecían querer regresar, y Carla...

Carla ya no estaba.

Su esencia rondaba en el aire, y las paredes clamaban por su presencia. Eren caminó hacia la habitación de sus padres y aspiró el perfume Channel que ella siempre había usado; el lado derecho de la cama parecía guardar aún su figura, y su voz aguda, maternal y dulce serpenteaba en la mente de su hijo como una serpiente espinosa que escupía recuerdos. Vacío, tristeza y el remordimiento de no haber escuchado a su madre rondaban como espectros en aquel dormitorio, mientras Mikasa lo observaba tomar asiento a la orilla de la cama, con las lágrimas empaňando sus ojos gris oscuro y la impotencia de no poder devolver a Carla a la vida.

Con ojos secos y apagados, Eren suspiró. Hacía ya varias horas que Mikasa no había encontrado de nuevo el verde de sus pupilas, porque él ni siquiera había sido capaz de mirarse a sí mismo.

-Si tan solo... - Cuando Eren habló, su novia giró hacia él, conservando la distancia que había guardado hasta entonces. Ella no respondió; sólo esperó a que él continuara. - Si tan sólo no hubiese sido el mismo idiota de siempre y la hubiese escuchado...

-Eren... - la voz de Mikasa fue interrumpida cuando él ladeó la cabeza.

-Me dijo que me quedara en casa... Pero no la escuché. Nunca la escuchaba. Tuve que discutir con ella hasta el último momento porque nunca imaginé que dejaría de verla un día... - los sollozos del muchacho se hicieron descarados, estremeciendo sus hombros y sacudiendo el sonido de sus cuerdas vocales. - Lo dí todo por sentado... Dí todo por hecho y nunca me dí cuenta que debía pasar cada momento con ella como si fuera el último...

Con los dedos sobre los labios y un nudo en la garganta, Mikasa intentó detener su tortura, acercándose a él con pasos tímidos antes de sentarse en la cama.

-Eren, por favor...

-Siempre pensé que tú exagerabas... - Eren se detuvo por un instante cuando sus ojos al fín encontraron los de ella, devorándose entre sí con culpa y temor. La confesión que acababa de escupir era una bofetada para ambos. Pero él continuó. - Pensé que después de tantos aňos debías haber superado eso, y ahora sé que no es tan fácil... Fuí un cabrón todo este tiempo, verdad? - Mikasa se apresuró a callarlo, poniendo una mano sobre sus labios. Eren la apartó. - He sido tan egoísta que nunca me dí cuenta de nada... Tal vez yo me merezca sufrir. Me merezco muchas cosas malas, Mikasa. Pero no ella. Mamá no se merecía esto...

-Por favor, ya cállate. No digas eso. Te lo suplico... - las lágrimas de la chica entrecortaban su llanto, provocando que sus palabras saltaran en agonía. Eren volvió a liberarse de sus manos una vez más.

-Ella merecía una vida larga. Merecía ver a Faye crecer... Nunca la respeté como debí. Ni siquiera fui capaz de llamarla mamá... Y me dejó sin saber cuánto la amo, y ya nunca podré decírselo...

Los dedos del muchacho se cerraron sobre la sábana con la que su madre se había cubierto la última noche que durmió sobre aquella cama. Y se quebró, como una rama seca; como el sonido del agua al golpear contra una piedra y dividirse dolorosamente en miles de gotas. Se quebró con el dolor propio de las almas en pena y las que lloran en busca de consuelo. Eren se quebró en brazos de la única mujer que podía entender su llanto, y que permanecería con él hasta el fín, e incluso después del fín. Mikasa lo acunó en su regazo sin decir palabra, pues sabía que nada sería suficiente para amainar el suplicio agónico que dejaba la ausencia de Carla en él.

Para Eren, aquel sería el invierno más insoportable de todos, así como un día lo había sido para Mikasa, ocho aňos atrás.

Y desde entonces, aprendería a atesorar cada día como si se tratara del último, con la memoria de Carla taladrando sus sesos hasta que ya no quedara una sola lágrima en él.

Cuando cerrara los ojos, con la cabeza sobre los muslos de su novia, Eren soňaría con sus días de infancia, con la mujer que lo había dado a luz. Y por última vez, tocaría sus manos, en el infinito y etéreo mundo de su subconsciente.

Aquel mundo donde nadie podía morir.

* * *

Willy Tybur y todos sus socios fueron arrestados a finales de enero de aquel aňo. Autoría intelectual del asesinato de Samuel y Tamara Ackerman, lavado de activos, narcotráfico y falsificación de documentos (creando identificaciones a nombre de Samuel Ackerman para mover cantidades exageradas de dinero con la creación de empresas falsas durante un aňo entero); todos aquellos fueron los cargos imputados a Tybur y sus cómplices, tras haber evadido la ley por más de una década.

Todo parecía estar resuelto ahora, y los culpables obtenían el castigo merecido por sus crímenes. Los aňos de condena fueron acordes a la severidad de sus delitos, y la justicia finalmente daba sus frutos, ocho aňos más tarde.

Todo volvía a su lugar.

Zeke y Pieck volvieron de su exilio para toparse con la funesta muerte de Carla y la desolación que acompaňaba a Eren y Faye. Con Grisha en prisión, Eren debía encargarse ahora de administrar gran parte de los bienes de la familia, aunque deseara todo lo contrario. La casa Jaeger era demasiado grande para permanecer allí junto a Faye, y la esencia de su madre impregnaba cada rincón, haciendo dolorosa la estadía allí, a pesar de la compaňía constante de Mikasa. Zeke se haría cargo de las finanzas de los Jaeger, después de que Eren mandara todo a la mierda, porque no tenía cabeza para ello.

El silencio lo acompaňó por semanas, hasta que su novia decidió que era hora de sacudirlo. Armin no había podido despertarlo de su letargo, y eso lo frustraba. Pero Mikasa no estaba dispuesta a permitir que Eren y Faye repitieran la misma historia que ella y Levi habían protagonizado alguna vez. Entonces recordó todas las maneras en que ambos acababan siempre encontrándose, y supo que estaban juntos por una razón. Una razón tan única e inquebrantable como el lazo que se había formado entre ellos la noche en que Eren la envolvió con aquella bufanda roja.

Repararse juntos. Quebrarse, romperse en miles de pedazos y volver a unirse, pieza por pieza, el uno al lado del otro, sin importar cuántas veces el mundo cayera sobre ellos.

-No te vayas esta noche.

La voz de Eren cortó el silencio fantasmal de la habitación. Era primavera, pero hacía frío; frío del que hiela el aliento y hace castaňear los dientes. Frío que acompaňaba la soledad como el amigo más sincero. Mikasa se detuvo en la entrada del dormitorio, como si los brazos de Eren se hubieran estirado hasta ella para sujetarla. La muchacha retrocedió y la puerta volvió a cerrarse.

Ella no respondió. Sus pies se arrastraron de vuelta a la cama, divisando la silueta de Eren erguirse sobre el lecho en medio de la penumbra. El peso de la ausencia de Carla aún golpeaba los cimientos de su dolor.

-Y Faye? - preguntó el muchacho un minuto más tarde, cuando el silencio chilló en sus oídos.

-Dormida. No estaría fuera de su habitación si ella estuviese despierta.

Eren suspiró y Mikasa también lo hizo.

-Te quedarás? - preguntó él. Ella asintió y él pudo ver su respuesta en la oscuridad amainada por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana.

-Eren...

-Hmm?

-Faye te necesita. No la abandones. - respondió ella, con la voz tenue. No hubo voz de réplica, pero tampoco de afirmación. Mikasa cerró sus manos alrededor de las de su novio, y sus cuerdas vocales vibraron de nuevo. - Te necesita más que a nadie. No la dejes sola. No quiere a Zeke, ni a Pieck, ni tampoco a mí... Es a ti a quien ella quiere a su lado, pero la apartas todos los días, y no te das cuenta que a ella le duele igual.

Conmocionado por aquella leve y repentina confrontación, el muchacho frunció el entrecejo en una expresión introspectiva, y un tanto enajenada.

-Cómo... Cómo es que sabes eso? - bramó en confusión. Ella ladeó la cabeza.

-Porque ya lo viví. Porque necesité un hermano mayor una vez cuando papá y mamá se fueron, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado para mí, y nunca se dió cuenta de eso.

-Yo... no soy como tu hermano...

-Lo sé. - Mikasa cortó su respuesta acariciando el rostro del muchacho con ambas manos. - Sé que no eres como Levi. Eres el mejor hermano que Faye podría tener y por eso te pido que superen esto juntos; que le hables y la dejes hablarte. No imaginas todo el peso que caería de sus hombros si pudiera decirte lo que piensa. Y tú a ella.

Un par de lagunas turquesa tomaron forma en los ojos de Eren, encontrándose con el gris oscuro de los de Mikasa. Una mano pálida se estiró hasta su rostro de nuevo, acariciando aquel bigote escaso y ridículo que él dejaba crecer en medio del desinterés provocado por su tristeza.

-No puedo solo con esto. Han pasado dos meses desde que... - él carraspeó. - desde que ella se fue... Y nada ha sido igual... - pronunció con voz rota y delicada. Los labios de la chica se acercaron a su frente en un beso fugaz.

-Lo sé. Yo estoy contigo. Y me quedaré contigo.

-No te vayas... - insistió él, buscando refugio en el regazo de su novia. Ella lo envolvió con calidez entre sus brazos.

-No me iré...

-Ni hoy ni maňana. Nunca. Quédate aquí. Este lugar es demasiado para Faye y para mí, y no quiero estar solo.

Mikasa jadeó ante lo que implicaba aquella petición. Eren escuchó su respiración y estampó los labios contra su cuello de forma persuasiva, pero no intencional.

-Eren...

-Quiero poner en venta este lugar. - el muchacho cortó su posible discurso antes de que ella pudiera continuarlo. - Mudarme con Faye a una casa menos grande y quiero que vengas con nosotros. Vive conmigo. Ya no...

Hubo silencio. Ella esperó, pero sólo lo escuchó sollozar quedamente.

-Ya no, qué? - insistió la mujer, prensando los labios en el pelo castaňo del hombre que la estrechaba sin intenciones de soltarla.

-Ya no puedo estar sin ti, Mikasa.

Un suspiro escapó de la garganta de la muchacha, raspando el pelo de Eren. Él alzó la cabeza de nuevo, con las cejas levemente fruncidas, esperando que una respuesta saliera de los labios de su novia.

-Sabes que me meteré en problemas con Lev-... - un dedo se cruzó sobre su boca antes de que ella concluyera la oración. Eren ladeó la cabeza.

-A la mierda tu hermano. - rugió él en un susurro autoritario que se arrastró hasta los tuétanos de la chica, despertando cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. - Te quiero conmigo... Te necesito esta noche, Mikasa.

Dos bocas hambrientas colisionaron en un beso eléctrico, tras una sequía de meses. El chasquido de los labios devorándose impregnó aquella habitación oscura, y la noche concluiría en el choque ardiente de dos cuerpos desnudos que cerraron la noche con orgasmos catárticos en medio de la unión más etérea.

Eren no necesitaba nada más.

Ella era el antídoto irrevocable contra todas sus miserias.

* * *

La primavera arrastró consigo el aire frío que invadió la estación, y un verano cálido asesinó con crudeza los resquicios de sus colores, sus fiestas y lluvias. Shiganshina brillaba ahora con los rayos del sol de junio, el color escarlata gritaba sobre los tejados, y las calles se pintaban de oro mientras una Ford azul marino conducía sobre la avenida, camino al cementerio de la ciudad.

-Estás segura que no debo venir por ti, Mikasa? - preguntó Armin, al tiempo que estacionaba la Ford en el parking del camposanto. La muchacha de cabellos oscuros soltó el cinturón de seguridad que la ataba al asiento, y sujetó el manubrio de la puerta trasera.

-No sé cuánto tarde en salir, Armin. Hace mucho no vengo aquí. Pero gracias.

-Oye, siempre puedes llamarme. Eren me mataría si se entera que te dejé aquí sola.

-Bueno, Ackerman no es precisamente un bebé. - replicó Annie desde el asiento del copiloto con cara de aburrida. Mikasa rodó los ojos y Armin ahogó una risita. - Puede cuidarse sola.

-En eso tienes razón. - anunció el muchacho, con una sonrisa entornando sus ojos. - Pero no está de más hacerle saber que podemos venir por ella. Después de todo, no trajo su motocicleta.

-Uh, está bien. Te llamaré al salir, Ar. Pero no me hagas esperar demasiado o me iré. - respondió Mikasa, a punto de bajar del automóvil. Armin encendió el motor de nuevo.

-Está bien, está bien. Nos vemos luego, Miki.

-Bien. Adiós. - pronunció la chica, y la puerta trasera se cerró de un golpe al salir. La voz de Annie detuvo su paso y la hizo regresar.

-Ackerman. - le llamó. Un ramo de flores colgaba de su mano derecha por fuera de la ventana. - Sé que ustedes no llevan flores a las tumbas, pero... Espero que a tus padres le gusten.

Conmovida por aquel gesto inesperado, Mikasa recibió el ramo, inclinando la cabeza levemente en agradecimiento.

Y supo que aquella era la única forma que Annie tenía de disculparse por lo que su padre había hecho hacía tantos aňos.

-Oye...

-No agradezcas. Sólo... - Annie ladeó la cabeza y suspiró, sintiendo la mano de Armin cerrarse sobre la de ella. - No importa. Nos vemos luego.

Mikasa asintió.

-Adiós.

-Adiós. - respondieron Armin y Annie al unísono. La ford se perdió en la lejanía hasta convertirse en un punto en la distancia y desaparecer por completo entre cientos de automóviles; pero para ese entonces, los pies de la mujer de ojos grises habían iniciado su entrada al camino lúgubre que se interponía entre los miles de tumbas que reposaban en aquel lugar. Las pisadas parecían interrumpir con soberbia el descanso de los muertos, y el fragoso suelo manchaba de polvo sus zapatos.

Hacía calor. Los ojos de Mikasa se apartaron rápidamente de la hierba seca de los panteones abandonados. Nunca le había gustado aquel lugar, pero no se iría de allí hasta hallar el nicho donde descansaban los restos de sus padres.

Diecisiete minutos después de un recorrido porfiado y tedioso, la forma de una estrella de David que sobresalía tímida entre muchas cruces tomó forma ante sus ojos. La hierba crecía verde y uniforme alrededor de la placa de mármol, sinónimo de que alguien la había cuidado. Probablemente Levi, o quizás Erwin habían pagado a alguien durante mucho tiempo para no descuidar la tumba de Samuel y Tamara Ackerman. Flexionando las rodillas sobre la grama, Mikasa sacó dos piedras de su bolsillo y las dejó sobre la lápida, haciendo lo mismo con el ramo de lirios de agua que Annie le había obsequiado.

Los nombres de sus padres resaltaban grabados bajo la estrella de David que adornaba el mármol, y bajo las letras, los números que indicaban la fecha de sus muertes. Una inscripción en hebreo y japonés marcaba el final de la lápida; y la foto de sus padres permanecía escondida bajo el ala de un ángel tallado en piedra como parte de la ornamentación de la tumba.

Ella suspiró, sacudiendo de su mente el último recuerdo que tenía de ambos, transformándolo en el más intenso y hermoso que su cerebro pudiera guardar. Hubo silencio por unos minutos. Mikasa tenía mucho que decir, pero nada al mismo tiempo, pues no estaba segura de que ellos pudieran oírla si hablaba.

-No estarán molestos conmigo por no haber venido a verlos antes, verdad?

-No lo creo. Una cosa es cierta, y es que mamá y papá jamás se enfadaron contigo. Por qué lo harían ahora?

La voz de Levi sacudió su sistema nervioso a causa del sobresalto que le produjo escucharlo tan repentinamente. Ciertamente, no esperaba a nadie allí, y mucho menos a su hermano. Si aquel susto había sido causado a propósito, ella no lo sabía, pero Levi no tenía cara de broma. Estaba más serio que una ostra.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso. - le advirtió la muchacha, fulminándolo con la mirada al darse vuelta para verlo a la cara. Levi frunció el entrecejo. El reflejo del sol golpeó su placa policial, causando un destello que encegueció la vista de la muchacha por un segundo.

-Acaso tienes la conciencia tan negra que te asustas sólo por verme aquí?

-Tch. Cierra la boca. Qué haces aquí?

-Tuve que venir a Shiganshina por unos papeles y decidí venir a visitar. No pensé encontrarte.

-No le dije a nadie que venía hacia acá. - murmuró ella con voz amarga. Levi se acuclilló frente a la tumba, y su hermana menor permaneció arrodillada.

Hubo silencio de nuevo. La ráfaga de aire que sopló los ayudó a refrescarse del insoportable calor veraniego.

-Hace mucho no vas a casa. - Levi interrumpió la quietud con sus palabras. Su hermana menor lo miró de reojo.

-Dos semanas.

-Tamara quiere verte.

-Tamara o tú?

La comisura de la boca del capitán se estiró en una sonrisa cáustica.

-Por qué querría verte todo el tiempo después de haberme librado de ti? Eres molesta. Aunque es una suerte que te hayas ido a vivir con el pordiosero que tienes por novio, debo admitir que siento lástima por él.

Mikasa sabía que Levi bromeaba, a pesar de su expresión adusta. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo.

-Yo debería sentir lástima por Hanji. Debes ser un auténtico dolor de cabeza.

Con los párpados caídos, el capitán resopló. Ambos se miraron con desconfianza, y luego sonrieron muy a su manera. El olor a hierba recién podada les invadió las fosas nasales, siendo reemplazado de inmediato por una nueva corriente de aire. Levi suspiró profundo e imitó la acción de su hermana, poniendo dos piedras sobre la lápida.

-Mikasa... - le llamó. Ella no se molestó en mirarlo, pues estaba absorta observando la fotografía de sus padres.

-Hmm?

-Tal vez nunca te lo dije, pero me habría gustado ser un mejor hermano de lo que fuí.

-Eh? - jadeó la muchacha, intentando procesar las palabras del capitán. Era Levi quien miraba ahora la fotografía, con los ojos de Mikasa clavados en su perfil.

-Me dí cuenta tarde. No recordé que eras una niňa y te dejé sola, cargando con todo el peso que dejó su muerte. - declaró, apuntando con el dedo hacia la imagen que descansaba sobre el mármol. - Ahora ha pasado mucho tiempo, y creo que ya no podremos recuperarlo... Eres adulta. Hiciste una vida, y yo... Sólo puedo decir que lo siento, aquí frente a ellos. No importa lo que pase, ni cuantas veces peleemos, siempre estaré para ti, mocosa... Lo prometo.

El discurso de Levi fue corto, pero certero. Siempre había sido un hombre directo y poco efusivo, a quien nada le agradaban los rodeos. Y Mikasa lo sabía.

Lo sabía tan bien que aún sin notarlo, un par de lágrimas se deslizaron con timidez sobre sus mejillas, mientras su cerebro hacía un esfuerzo por ingerir lo que había oído. Porque cuando su hermano mayor dejaba ver sus sentimientos, siempre lo hacía en el momento y de la forma más inesperados; igual que la noche en que nació Tamara, o justo como ahora.

Y esos, justamente esos, eran los momentos que Mikasa más atesoraba. Su hermano la amaba, aunque no lo dijera, y su confesión curaba varias heridas en un corazón que había tardado mucho tiempo en cicatrizar.

Ninguno de los dos se percató del instante en que sus brazos se cerraron alrededor del otro, pero en el fondo sabían bien que ambos habían esperado aquel abrazo por mucho tiempo. Ella sollozó en silencio sobre su hombro, y él agradeció desde su interior por un día más con su hermana.

-Lo siento, mocosa. - repitió el capitán, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener la voz intacta. La muchacha asintió desde su refugio.

-Ya lo sé, enano.

Con una palmadita afectuosa sobre la espalda, Levi se apartó de su hermana para poder mirarla a los ojos. Mikasa lo observó, y descubrió en su hermano mayor aquel gesto cálido que su padre solía dedicarle al darle las buenas noches.

Entonces, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas una vez más.

-Ellos estarían orgullosos de ti. - pronunció Levi, como si sus cuerdas vocales se hubiesen ablandado. Ella sonrió ampliamente, mientras la melancolía sacudía sus sentidos.

-También de ti.

Ambos lo sabían.

Desde cualquier lugar, Samuel y Tamara Ackerman estarían siempre orgullosos de los hijos que habían engendrado.

* * *

Faye lanzó una piedra al mar.

Las ondas en el agua burbujearon hasta tocar los pies de la niňa una tras otra, desapareciendo en sincronía al esparcirse en la superficie. La niňa miró hacia el cielo, encegueciéndose deliberadamente con la luz brillante del sol de verano que se reflejaba en el agua, causando pequeňos destellos.

En realidad, la niňa buscaba algo allá arriba.

Había escuchado decir a mucha gente que Carla se había ido al cielo, pero por más que ella mirara, jamás podía encontrarla. De día, sus ojos sólo captaban el soberbio sol relumbrante, y de noche la argéntea y mansa luna. Y a pesar de todo, Faye sólo miraba; miraba y miraba, con una llamita de esperanza en su interior que parecía no querer apagarse. Eren se lo permitía, aunque doliera. Porque Mikasa le había dicho que no era bueno matarle la ilusión a la niňa, siendo tan pequeňa. Un día, al crecer, se daría cuenta de que no estaba bien esperar, y entonces dejaría de hacerlo.

Porque aunque estaba a pocos meses de cumplir diez aňos, aún quedaban rastros de inocencia en ella que Mikasa no quería que desaparecieran, y aún no entendía la muerte en todo su cruel y fatídico esplendor. Atisbos de la adolescencia que pronto se asomaría le hablaban de aquella brutal realidad, mientras que los reflejos de la infancia que tan desesperadamente se aferraban a ella aún le permitían cerrar los ojos ante el mundo que vivía, como si quisiera obviarlo.

-Faye! - le llamó Eren, sentado en un tronco cercano a la orilla, con los pies metidos en el agua. Faye giró el rostro hacia él, frotándose los ojos. - No hagas eso, o vas a quedarte ciega.

-Mentiras. - replicó la niňa. De camino hacia su hermano mayor, la brisa agitó su vestido de colores y el sombrero que llevaba puesto para resguardarse del sol. - Ya nos vamos?

Eren negó con la cabeza. Y en contraste, palmeó el tronco con su mano para que Faye tomara asiento junto a él.

-Por qué te gusta tanto que te traiga aquí? - preguntó el muchacho. Sus pies se encogían sobre la arena fría que cubría la sombra de la palmera bajo la que estaban sentados. Faye se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Me calma.

-Ah, sí?

-Sí.

Ambos hicieron silencio. Vistos de perfil, los hermanos Jaeger eran casi iguales, siendo Faye la versión femenina y más pequeňa de Eren, con ojos color ámbar en lugar de turquesa. Eran el vivo retrato de Carla.

-Y por qué quieres calmarte? Hay algo que te inquiete?

La voz de Eren era suave y apacible, profunda. A Faye siempre le había agradado la voz de su hermano.

-Uh, no lo sé. Sólo no quería estar en casa.

-Hmm. Veo. Podríamos irnos a la casa de playa si quieres.

-Sí. - respondió la niňa con interés, pero sin mucho entusiasmo. Bajo otras circunstancias, Faye habría reaccionado con excitación, pero Eren suspiró con amargura al ver que la alegría usual de su hermanita se tardaría en regresar.

-Podríamos invitar a Armin a que juegue videojuegos con nosotros.

La cara de la niňa se arrugó con desagrado.

-Ew, no. Y tener que ver a su novia fea? No. Gracias.

Eren resopló, ahogando una risa. Annie nunca había sido del agrado de Faye, y menos ahora que salía con Armin. Nadie sabía cuánto más iba a extenderse aquel enamoramiento infantil hacia el muchacho rubio.

-Como digas.

-Prefiero ver cómo besuqueas a Mikasa antes que verla a ella. - declaró Faye, sin cambiar de expresión. En verdad estaba molesta; pero Eren sólo se reía para sus adentros. Una nueva brisa los hizo cubrirse la cara para no ser golpeados por la arena que se levantaba del suelo cada vez que el aire soplaba.

-Oye, quiero contarte algo.

Cuando Eren habló, Faye sacaba una botella de jugo de un pequeňo morral. Destapando la botella, la niňa asintió y volvió a acomodarse sobre el tronco.

-Qué pasa? Mikasa y tú van a tener un bebé?

-Pero qué diablos...? No, mocosa. De dónde sacaste eso?

-Es lo que Sasha dice. Que tú y Mikasa se la pasan haciendo bebés, pero nunca quiere decirme exactamente qué es lo que hacen.

Faye hablaba con tanta naturalidad e inocencia que Eren sólo pudo cubrirse la cara con resignación mientras veía a su hermana tomar jugo.

-No es algo que tengas que saber. No ahora. O mejor, nunca. Y no le prestes atención a Sasha.

-Está bien. Entonces, qué ibas a contarme?

El muchacho de cabellos castaňos tomó aire antes de responder. Los pies de Faye colgaban sobre el suelo, y ella los columpiaba una y otra vez.

-Te parece bien si... nos mudamos de casa?

-Irnos? Y a dónde?

Las cejas de Eren se arquearon ligeramente en un rictus de sorpresa. Faye había tomado la noticia mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

-No lo sé... A un lugar más pequeňo. No te parece que esa casa ya es muy grande para los tres?

-Se siente... vacía. Como si... algo faltara. Mamá hace falta.

Silencio.

La mención de Carla parecía enviar un doloroso impulso eléctrico a sus nervios que atravesaba el corazón como una daga sutil e invisible.

-Lo sé.

-Y papá también.

-Sí...

Faye miró a lo lejos hacia la nada, como si sus ojos buscaran una vía de escape de la realidad. Eren no sabía cómo lidiar con el dolor de su hermana, ni siquiera con el propio, pero él ya era adulto, y ella requería de todo el esfuerzo y la sabiduría que él pudiera utilizar para comprenderla. Las palabras de Mikasa habían martillado en su cabeza por meses, recordándole que él era todo lo que Faye necesitaba.

-Quiero irme de vacaciones. - dijo la niňa de repente, como si el choque del agua contra el rompeolas la hubiese alarmado. Eren dejó de respirar por un instante, sólo para escucharla con atención.

-A dónde quieres ir?

La niňa se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

-No lo sé. Pero quiero irme. Contigo, con Mikasa y con Tammy. Podemos llevarnos a Tammy, verdad?

-Hmm, no lo creo. El capitán no dejará que nos llevemos a su hija, porque es una bebé.

-Bueno, ya camina y corre. Y habla también.

-Sí, pero está muy pequeňa aún. No creo que sus padres nos den permiso de hacer eso.

-Hmph. Está bien...

Cabizbaja, Faye suspiró. Eren la hizo levantar los ojos hacia él con un codazo amistoso.

-Entonces, a dónde quieres ir?

-A Disneyland?

Un remolino de felicidad invadió a Eren al escucharla decir aquello. No por el lugar. En realidad, le importaba poco el destino; sino porque un asomo de alegría en Faye hacía su aparición tras pronunciar esa palabra.

-Y por qué no?

La niňa sonrió con sutileza. Sus mejillas arreboladas hicieron que Eren sonriera también.

-Crees que Mikasa diga que sí?

-Claro que dirá que sí. Y si dice que no, la llevaremos a la fuerza.

Una risita rasposa se escapó de la garganta de la niňa. Un segundo más tarde, sus pies tocaban la arena, y sus bracitos se cerraban alrededor del torso de su hermano mayor en un abrazo enternecedor que él le devolvió sin demoras. Curiosamente, Faye olía igual que Carla; y aquel olor hizo que los ojos de Eren se colorearan de lágrimas.

-Eren... - pronunció la niňa desde su escondite.

-Qué.

-Tú me quieres?

-Por supuesto que te quiero. Eres mi hermanita. - contestó el muchacho sin demoras. Faye no se apartó de él.

-Antes pensaba que no me querías.

Eren lloró en silencio, y algunas lágrimas humedecieron el pelo de su hermana. Pero ella jamás lo notó.

-Pues... perdóname por haber sido un tonto.

Faye rió por lo bajo.

-Aún eres un tonto, pero ya te perdoné. Y así tonto te quiero.

-Más que a Zeke? - bromeó él, carraspeando para no ser interrumpido por sus sollozos impertinentes. Faye rió de nuevo.

-Hmm... Creo que sí. Más que a Zeke.

-Ah. A él no le gustará saber eso.

-Pues no le digas que yo dije eso.

Las risas de ambos fueron apagadas por la brisa marítima.

-Siempre estaré aquí, Faye. No importa qué pase. Siempre estaré contigo.

-Lo sé. Eres mi hermano.

-Me alegra que lo sepas.

Cuando ambos regresaran a casa, el ocaso pintaría el cielo con colores cálidos, haciendo que Faye sonriera mientras caminaba, tomada de la mano del hombre que ella admiraría a partir de ahora.

Porque Eren era el mejor hermano que una niňa podía tener.

* * *

 **Regresé, tras dos meses de ausencia. Uh, lo siento mucho. Tuve problemas con la inspiración, pero aquí estoy.**

 **Hay varias cosas que quiero anotar con respecto a este capítulo y la primera es que, como recordarán, los Ackerman son judíos. Es por eso que ponen piedras en las tumbas en vez de flores. Para los judíos, las piedras son sinónimo de eternidad y de la permanencia de la memoria de un ser querido que ha fallecido. De nada. ;)**

 **La segunda cosa que quiero decir es que... Ups, sólo nos queda un capítulo para finalizar. Cualquier cosa que no haya sido resuelta hasta ahora, será concluída en el capítulo siguiente. Espero que les haya gustado leer, y perdonen que este cap sea tan corto, pero no me es posible alargarlo. Y no se preocupen, haré un epílogo, pero no será muy largo.**

 **No siendo más el motivo de lo presente, con gusto me retiro a esperar sus bonitas reviews. Los quiero. Y nos vemos en un capítulo más.**


	32. Por mil años

Armin abrió los ojos.

La luz pálida del sol de noviembre aleteaba entre sus pestañas y las miodesopsias pululaban en el reflejo de los rayos, haciéndolo parpadear para luego seguirlas con la mirada. Una mano pálida cayó delicadamente sobre sus párpados y los cerró con firmeza antes de que él pudiera reaccionar.

-Pero qué...

-Deja de seguirlos con la mirada. Es peligroso – respondió Annie, mientras un grueso mechón de pelo rubio caía sobre su cara. Armin rio por lo bajo, estirándose un poco para poder rodear su cuerpo desnudo con su brazo derecho.

-Cómo sabes que las estaba siguiendo?

-Porque tenías la vista extraviada. Y sé que te gusta mirar los gusanos de luz.

La carcajada de Armin llenó el lugar y rebotó en las paredes. Annie retiró su mano de su rostro, dejándolo mirarla al fin.

-Creí que estabas dormida.

-De hecho, desperté antes que tú.

El muchacho sonrió de nuevo, y un beso acompañó la conversación.

-Estuvo bueno anoche – comentó él, con los labios sobre la mejilla arrebolada de la chica. Annie dejó escapar una risita bastante sutil y seductora.

-Tuvimos suerte de que tu abuelo no estuviera aquí para tu regalo de cumpleaños.

-A decir verdad, no es que él sea un problema. Su habitación está bastante lejos de esta.

-Eso es cierto.

-A dónde vas? - la voz del muchacho exigía una respuesta, pues ella se había alejado de él para levantarse, siendo detenida por la mano de él que se cerraba sobre su muñeca y la hacía volver a su lado.

-Iré a preparar el desayuno...

-No. Quédate aquí. Por favor.

Sin objeciones, ella se acomodó sobre él y Armin engarzó los dedos en su pelo, dejando con su dedo una línea titilante de cosquillas a lo largo de su columna vertebral que a ella la hizo suspirar.

-Deberíamos irnos a un lugar cálido de vacaciones este invierno. Como harán Eren y Mikasa. Aquí hará mucho frío cuando comience a nevar.

-Pero... A mí me gusta el frío.

-Y a mí el calor.

-Y Jean? ¿Aún te agrada? - preguntó la muchacha de repente, desprovista de toda prevención e incomodidad. La respiración de Armin se detuvo un segundo, pero no tardó en volver a la normalidad.

-No. Fue algo pasajero. Creo que estaba confundido.

-Por qué? - Annie cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho de Armin y apoyó la barbilla en ellos para poder observarlo mejor. Él suspiró, levantando un poco la cabeza para mirarla fijamente. Los recuerdos se agolparon en él abruptamente, pero Armin era bastante bueno ordenando sus ideas.

-Sabes? Nunca dejé de quererte. Pero hubo miles de cosas que me hicieron creer que sí lo había hecho.

-Qué cosas? ¿Podrías decirme?

El muchacho suspiró de nuevo, dibujando con sus dedos círculos invisibles y estremecedores en la espalda de su chica.

-Al principio... Creía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad contigo. Ya sabes, por eso de que eras la novia de Eren y todo lo demás...

Annie resopló y arqueó las cejas con fastidio. El recuerdo le causaba amargura.

-Sabes que no tenía otra opción...

-Lo sé. No te culpo por nada de eso, ni tampoco por lo que pasó con Bertholdt...

-Nada de lo que tuve con él fue significante...

-No tienes que explicarme nada – advirtió el muchacho, poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de Annie -. Y sí. Quizá llegué a sentir cosas por Jean cuando te alejaste de mí y él se hizo mi amigo, pero ya no. Nunca dejé de amarte, Annie. Lo supe aquella noche que te vi dormir en mi cama, cansada y con miedo, después de lo que Kenny Ackerman te hizo. Lo supe cuando te llevé a casa de tu tía y te vi desaparecer tras la puerta, y fue entonces cuando me pregunté si en verdad estaba tan dispuesto a dejarte ir como lo había creído. Es cierto; sentí algo por Jean, pero... Ahora él y yo somos sólo amigos. Ahora te tengo a ti.

Los dedos de Annie se deslizaron hasta los labios del muchacho, palpándolos con sutileza, grabando su textura en sus huellas dactilares. Sus miradas se encontraron, y pronto, la boca de la muchacha reemplazó aquellos dedos, uniéndose a él en un beso explosivo y casi misterioso. Armin suspiró en medio de aquel ósculo lleno de necesidad y deseo, llenando el sistema nervioso de la chica con una descarga de electricidad palpitante.

-Debo confesar que – pronunció ella, tras apartarse de él para recuperar el oxígeno que se le había escapado de los pulmones –... Por algún tiempo creí que te había perdido y que no volverías a mirarme de la misma forma que una vez lo hiciste.

Armin sonrió con ternura, y su dedo pulgar apartó del rostro de la chica aquel mechón rubio de pelo que se interponía entre él y sus ojos azules.

-Bien... Estuviste cerca. Muy cerca.

Annie respondió ante su broma mordiendo su mejilla. Armin soltó una carcajada en voz alta.

-Ahora tendrás que probar que sólo me quieres a mí.

-Eso no será un problema – advirtió el chico con voz profunda, cerrando sus brazos alrededor de ella para no dejarla ir, girando sobre él hasta quedar sobre su cuerpo y dejar en la piel de su abdomen un camino descendiente de besos llameantes, rebeldes y descarados, que desembocaría en el sur de su intimidad, convirtiéndola en un manojo desenfrenado de gemidos y sensaciones infernalmente placenteras. La velada de la noche anterior se repetiría con más intensidad, pues Armin no descansaría hasta convencerla de que ella ocupaba todo el espacio en su pecho, con cuerpos sudorosos y pasiones encendidas.

Y Annie no podría sentirse más afortunada.

* * *

Faye no deseaba una fiesta de cumpleaños. Y con Carla sin ellos, era poco probable que sus hijos desearan una celebración pomposa y jovial. Evadir la ciudad e irse a otro lugar por algunas semanas, tal y como Eren lo había prometido a su hermana algunos meses atrás, era la mejor forma de escapar de la somnolencia que provocaban los remanentes del dolor. Era ya invierno, y los hermanos Jaeger podían soportar cualquier cosa, menos el frío que congelaba Trost a esas alturas del año. En unas horas, ellos y Mikasa tomarían el vuelo que los llevaría lejos de allí por unas cuantas semanas.

\- ¿Eren, a dónde vas? - Faye alzó la voz, sentada frente al comedor con una cuchara en la mano y la boca llena de cereal. La luz de un sol frío entraba por la ventana, barnizando las paredes con un blanco opaco.

-Faye, cierra la boca al comer – advirtió Mikasa, cerrando el grifo de la cocina. Un beso sonoro y fugaz dejó su mejilla manchada de mantequilla de maní, haciéndola protestar –. ¡Eren!

-Hmph! – jadeó el muchacho entre risas, masticando una tostada cubierta de mantequilla para luego dejar la mitad sobre un plato – Regresaré luego. Iré a llevarle unos papeles a Armin.

\- ¡Pero no llegaremos a tiempo al aeropuerto, Eren! – se quejó Faye con preocupación. Eren se acercó a ella con un beso en la mejilla de despedida.

-No me tardo, mocosa. Adiós. Volveré pronto – anunció él, haciendo su camino hasta la puerta. Con una sonrisa, Mikasa ladeó la cabeza y tomó asiento junto a Faye y comieron juntas el desayuno, hasta que dos golpes secos llamaron a la puerta, interrumpiendo la tranquilidad de la mañana.

-No te levantes. Yo abriré. Termina de comer, mejor – advirtió Mikasa a la niña, antes de que ella pudiera levantarse. Dos golpes más, y la puerta fue abierta, descubriendo tras ella la figura imponente, pero tranquila, de un hombre de anteojos y barba plateada. Zeke agitó la mano al saludar, y la muchacha tragó saliva, abriendo completamente la puerta.

-Hola, Mikasa.

-Hola – respondió ella, esperando la explicación sobre su presencia. Sin embargo, un grito infantil y entusiasta llamó la atención del mayor de los hermanos Jaeger.

-Zeke! – exclamó Faye, lanzándose a los brazos de su hermano mayor. Alzándola, Zeke estampó un beso sonoro en la mejilla de la niña, antes de entablar una corta conversación con ella. Luego miró a Mikasa. – Eren... ¿Está aquí?

La chica de cabellos oscuros ladeó la cabeza.

-Se fue a casa de Armin, hace unos minutos ya. Puedes esperarlo, si deseas...

-No – respondió él con rapidez, extendiéndole un sobre de papel que sacaba de su chaqueta –. Vine a dejarle esto; es una carta de papá...

-De papá? – la vocecita de Faye volvió a alzarse sobre los adultos, y sus enormes ojos se ensombrecieron con el destello de una lágrima. Era difícil conseguir un permiso de visita a la cárcel para un niño, y habían pasado meses desde la última vez que Faye vio a su padre.

-Sí – contestó Zeke con pesadumbre, antes de bajar a la niña de sus brazos. La pequeña buscó refugio detrás de Mikasa, y la mano de la mujer pasó sobre su cabeza, protegiéndola. Zeke sacó un segundo sobre, y lo entregó a la niña –. Este es para ti.

Sin demoras, Faye tomó el sobre y abrió la carta, adentrándose nuevamente en la vivienda para descubrir con ansias la letra de Grisha en aquellas hojas. Su hermano mayor la observó hasta perderla de vista, y al segundo siguiente, inclinó la cabeza levemente ante Mikasa.

\- ¿La guardas para Eren, por favor?

-Por supuesto.

-Bien. Hasta luego, Mikasa. Que les vaya bien en el viaje – los anteojos del hombre de barba plateada dejaron ver el reflejo de la luz en el instante en que se giró para marcharse. Hacía frío, y una tormenta de nieve había sido pronosticada en Trost y sus alrededores. Zeke se cubrió con el abrigo, dispuesto a caminar hacia su automóvil y marcharse; sin embargo, el toque liviano de unos dedos en su antebrazo lo hicieron retroceder.

-Zeke...

-Hmm? – musitó, visiblemente desconcertado por la actitud de la novia de su hermano menor. Mikasa se aclaró la garganta y pronunció las palabras que tanto le habían costado dejar salir.

-Quiero saber... Cómo pasó.

Él supo a qué se refería la chica, a pesar de todo el tiempo que había transcurrido.

La miró, y recordó a aquella niña debilucha y asustada que había visto morir a sus padres aquella noche del 24 de diciembre. Él también tenía heridas que cerrar; él también debía ser perdonado.

-Estás segura que quieres hablar de eso?

La respuesta afirmativa de Mikasa no se hizo esperar. La chica abrió la puerta por completo para darle paso e invitarlo a seguir. Convencido de lo que haría, Zeke atendió a su petición y entró, agradado por la calidez que percibía en el nuevo hogar de sus hermanos, tomando de inmediato el asiento que su cuñada le había ofrecido. No aceptó té ni chocolate caliente, pues no deseaba tardarse; Pieck y su hijo recién nacido lo esperaban en casa.

Suspiros se escucharon en la sala de estar. No debían preocuparse por Faye, quien leía y releía distraída en su habitación la carta que Grisha le había enviado. La voz de Zeke no se hizo esperar, y Mikasa no deseaba que lo hiciera.

-Yo nunca fui un hijo fácil de criar – pronunció el hombre de barba plateada con la espalda reclinada en la silla, imitando el tic-tac del reloj con su dedo índice sobre la mesa –. Grisha pareció olvidarse que tenía un hijo y una esposa en Shiganshina cuando cumplí siete años, y un tiempo después, se divorció de mi madre, se casó con otra mujer que ya conociste, en esta ciudad, y tuve un hermano menor...

Zeke hizo una pausa. Él no miraba a Mikasa; sin embargo, Mikasa mantenía sus oscuros ojos grises clavados en él con marcada concentración. Después de una pausa premeditada, la narración continuó su curso; las palabras y los recuerdos pesaban en su boca. Zeke Jaeger nunca se había sentido más intimidado por él mismo.

-Tomé el camino equivocado, es cierto. Y también me topé con la gente equivocada cuando fui mayor, en mi afán de probar que no necesitaba de Grisha, ni nada que viniera de él. Fue así como conocí a Kenny Ackerman y a John Leonhardt, y me dejé llevar por la ambición cuando me dijeron que recibiría una buena paga si los ayudaba a realizar un trabajo sucio que cualquier persona sensata se habría negado a realizar – silencio. Mikasa tuvo la leve sospecha de que Zeke intentaba sosegar su propio espíritu –. Pero yo acepté, pensando que sería fácil; hasta que entré en aquel lugar y ese perro nos gruñó... Kenny nos esperó fuera en una camioneta hecha sólo para matar a tus padres e impedir que avisaran a la policía de los negocios ilícitos de los Tybur... – en este punto, el hombre de anteojos ladeó la cabeza, intentando inútilmente olvidar – Sí, fui yo quien mató a tu perro, pero no a tus padres. No pude. No fui capaz. Simplemente vi cómo les cortaban la garganta enfrente de ti y me quedé allí, cagado del miedo sin poder mover un dedo. Sólo pude volver a hablar cuando le dije que no te matara...

Mikasa jadeó, víctima del doloroso veneno de los recuerdos. Y mientras Zeke no se movió ni por un ápice, ella se estremeció, visiblemente abrumada por la crueldad del relato. Pero no podía quejarse; ella misma lo había pedido así. El mundo dio vueltas a su alrededor, y, sin embargo, fue lo suficientemente fuerte para recomponerse de aquel trago amargo.

Había pasado casi diez años intentando recuperarse.

Esta vez no sería distinto, ni más difícil.

-Recordé que tenía un hermano menor y una hermanita de un año – continuó Zeke, aún sin mirarla –. Y sé que no te salvé la vida, Mikasa. Lo que hice sobrepasa los límites de la cobardía, y sólo agoté un intento por redimir mi conciencia en medio de mi culpa y desesperación de aquel momento... Pero al menos... Me consuela saber que mi hermano encontró a alguien como tú.

Ella no respondió. No tenía voz, ni fuerzas, ni mucho menos la templanza para pronunciar una sola palabra. Tenso, Zeke se puso en pie, absteniéndose de tocar su hombro en consolación.

Era inútil si quiera intentarlo. Directamente o no, él había matado a los padres de la chica que ahora lo miraba con tristeza y frustración, y reclamos mudos y añejos que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos y su boca.

-Lo siento. Lo siento por todo – susurró el hombre de anteojos, mientras se alejaba de ella, camino a la salida. Zeke no podría escucharla, pero a pesar de todo, Mikasa le daría en voz baja el perdón que él tanto necesitaba.

Porque de una u otra forma, eran familia. Sí, Eren los unía, y sólo empezando de nuevo podrían borrarse las heridas que se habían abierto a lo largo de los años, e incluso aquellas que jamás se habían formado.

* * *

Hanji no podía creer lo mucho que su hija había crecido. A sus dos años, Tamara era la niña más despierta y vivaz que ella había visto; tan vivaz, que incluso a Levi le costaba trabajo no sucumbir ante el encanto e inteligencia de aquella niña. Aquella noche, un día antes de la víspera de Año Nuevo, los Ackerman contemplaron juntos la maravilla que habían creado, mientras Tamara dormía plácida y segura. Levi suspiró antes de salir de la habitación de su hija, contigua a la de ellos, y Hanji sonrió de camino a su cama, quitándose los anteojos para tenderse en su lecho y por fin poder descansar.

Con el torso desnudo, el capitán Ackerman reposó junto a ella ensimismado, y miró al techo.

-En qué piensas? – preguntó la mujer. Levi no tardó en responder.

-Tamara está creciendo muy rápido. Y nosotros nos estamos haciendo viejos.

La seriedad con que su compañero hablaba hizo que Hanji se burlara, y en respuesta, el capitán gruñó, fingiendo disgusto, uno que ni siquiera él podía creerse.

-Vamos, Levi, yo que tú me preocuparía cuando las canas y las arrugas aparezcan. Pero eso aún no ha sucedido, no a los treinta y cinco – replicó la mujer, apoyando la cabeza en su brazo izquierdo para mirarlo mejor. Su explicación sacó la sonrisa más auténtica de los labios de su marido.

-Tch. Te romperé las piernas el día en que no tengas razón, Cuatro Ojos.

-Quieres decir: ¿nunca? – Hanji dejó escapar una risa sonora y vibrante antes de echarse encima de Levi, estremeciendo un poco el lecho matrimonial – Porque yo siempre tengo la razón, enano.

Un beso siguió la conversación. A Hanji le encantaba lo dedicado y hogareño que su marido se había vuelto en los últimos meses, en especial, después de la captura de todos los involucrados en el asesinato de Samuel y Tamara Ackerman. Levi parecía un hombre renovado, liberado al fin de una pesada carga invisible que había llevado a cuestas durante muchos años; sus ojeras se habían desvanecido, y su mujer amaba aquella sonrisa de media luna que más de dos veces al día dejaba escapar.

-Tú y tu maldita estatura titánica – mencionó el capitán entre dientes, con las manos sobre el trasero de Hanji. Entre risas, ella besó la mejilla de su marido.

-Eso nunca ha sido un problema en la cama – declaró ella con pillería, ganándose una nalgada de la mano de Levi. Y Hanji amaba aquellos impulsos, pues eran señal de que la escena estaba a punto de tornarse intensa. Un beso apasionado y sonoro continuó la charla, hasta que el capitán rodó sobre la cama y dejó a su esposa bajo él.

-Hanjo – ella alzó la mirada para observarlo mejor cuando él pronunció aquel remoquete que a ella tanto le gustaba oír de él.

-Hmm? – masculló ella, besando sus hombros con gran concentración. El olor corporal de su marido siempre había causado en ella un choque agradable de sensaciones embriagantes.

-Deberíamos tener otro hijo.

La mujer de cabellos castaños detuvo sus caricias para mirarlo a los ojos, conmocionada. Y lo supo: él no bromeaba.

-Estás seguro?

-Tamara necesita un hermano.

Hanji pareció meditar la propuesta por unos segundos. Con Levi no había términos medios ni rodeos, y aunque ella lo conocía bien, no pudo dejar de alarmarse ligeramente ante aquella proposición. Sin embargo, un minuto después de pensarlo, dejó escapar una de sus risas afirmativas, besándolo con firmeza y rodeándolo con sus extremidades hasta que no quedó un solo espacio libre entre ellos. Sus ropas volaron fuera de la cama, y Hanji dejó escapar un gemido agudo y huracanado en el momento en que él se apoderó de su cuerpo con más vehemencia que la última vez. Entonces la miró a los ojos como si hurgara en su alma, y ella se sintió la mujer más vulnerable del planeta.

-Hanjo...

-Hmm?

-Quieres ser mi esposa?

El corazón de la maestra saltó de felicidad y su alegría viajó hasta sus ojos hasta transformarse en rastros de lágrimas que nublaron su visión.

-Pensé que nunca lo dirías.

Levi sonrió, al igual que ella.

Harían el amor toda la noche después de eso.

* * *

El tiempo había pasado increíblemente rápido, casi tanto como una bicicleta que desciende sin frenos sobre una colina. El cumpleaños de Armin, el de Faye y el segundo de Tamara, todas esas fechas habían transcurrido con alegría, como un recordatorio sutilmente estruendoso del primer aniversario de la muerte de Carla, en enero del año siguiente. Casi tres años habían transcurrido desde el día en que Mikasa golpeó a Eren en la cara en aquella tienda, y dos desde la noche en que él la salvó y se besaron por primera vez. Los niños crecían, los jóvenes maduraban, los adultos envejecían, y los lazos se hacían cada vez más fuertes en una familia que Levi y Mikasa nunca esperaron ver crecer.

Lleno de gente, en la casa de los Jaeger se celebraba el cumpleaños número 22 de la hermana del capitán; una larga mesa llena de diferentes platos ocupaba el fondo de la sala, y la música llenaba los oídos de los comensales. Eren había contratado a Nikolo para el catering, y junto a los demás, había planeado una sorpresa para ella, con Sasha e Historia a la cabeza del festejo. Mikasa estaba asombrada; tenía poca tolerancia a las sorpresas, pero no podía negarse a aquel regalo que con tanta dedicación su novio y sus amigas le habían preparado. Faye, Tamara y Cedric, el pequeño pecoso de 8 meses de Ymir e Historia, jugaban apartados, lejos de las conversaciones de adultos, robando golosinas y bocadillos de vez en cuando; la música ambientaba el lugar sin mucho ruido, y la familia y amigos contaban historias y reían sin perder de vista a los más pequeños.

-Tamara, Faye, no corran – advirtió Mikasa masajeándose las sienes, mientras las niñas corrían una tras la otra alrededor de la mesa del buffet. Eren se burló y tomó una galleta.

-Déjalas. Faye la cuida.

-Eso es cierto – intervino Armin, chupando una gota de mermelada del dedo índice de Annie –. Faye es mucho más responsable que sus hermanos, y eso que apenas tiene diez.

-Oye, vas a pagarme esa, Armin – replicó Eren, frunciendo el ceño. Pero por muy molesto que quisiera verse, nadie le creía. Mikasa resopló, ahogando una risa –. ¿Oye, también tú?

-Qué? No dije nada – se excusó la muchacha de cabellos oscuros, cerrando una cremallera invisible sobre sus labios.

\- ¿Ves, Sasha? Te lo dije. Mi novia y mi mejor amigo siempre están en mi contra – los ojos de Eren viajaron hasta Sasha, pero ella no hizo más que burlarse.

-Lo siento, Eren – se excusó Sasha, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tienen razón, de todas formas. No eres precisamente una lumbrera, Jaeger – comentó Annie con toda la seriedad del caso, desatando una carcajada estruendosa en Ymir y risitas furtivas en Sasha, Historia, Connie y Marco.

-Okay, okay, ya fue suficiente, de acuerdo? – Mikasa intervino alzando las manos en son de paz. De pie tras Eren, sus brazos viajaron hasta el pecho del muchacho, y se cerraron a su alrededor, antes de regalarle un beso protector en el pelo. Jean estaba a punto de agregar un comentario sarcástico, pero un bullicio proveniente de fuera los detuvo. Nikolo y su ayudante de cocina forcejeaban con una figura enjuta y de menor tamaño en la vereda, y Sasha fue la primera en ponerse de pie y salir a ver qué ocurría, seguida de los demás, Hanji y Levi incluidos. Los más pequeños se quedaron dentro de la casa. Hacía frío, y las calles se cubrían de blanco y nieve mezclada con el barro de las carreteras.

-Nikolo? ¿Qué está pasando? – la voz de Sasha alarmó al chef, quien giró la cabeza hacia ella sin soltar el cuello de la chaqueta vieja de una niña rubia, apenas mayor que Faye. Sucia y hambrienta, la pequeña niña hiperventilaba con temor de ser golpeada, buscando con sus ojos entre el grupo de personas a alguien que la ayudara.

-Franz y yo dejamos la camioneta abierta sólo por unos segundos para hacer espacio en la mesa y poder llevar el pastel adentro, pero cuando regresamos esta mocosa se lo estaba comiendo! – bramó el muchacho con la ira consumiendo sus ojos y su entrecejo. Su puño se alzaba contra la cara de la niña, pero Sasha la apartó de él antes de que algo peor pudiera ocurrir.

\- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! – gritó la pequeña en desesperación – Sólo quiero algo de comer. Tengo hambre, pero no quería robar nada. Lo juro...

Muchos jadearon conmocionados ante la situación. Sasha miró a la niña y notó lo raído y sucio de sus ropas; a duras penas le servían para abrigarse de la inclemencia del frío.

-Nikolo, ibas a golpearla?

-Sasha, yo... – Nikolo supo que no habían excusas válidas para lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Su rostro enrojeció de vergüenza, y Jean no tardó en acercarse a él para calmarlo. La chica de cabellos castaños no volvió a mirarlo; estaría molesta con él un rato, mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

-Cómo te llamas? – preguntó Sasha a la niña. Con lágrimas en los ojos, la rapaza miró a la joven mujer que la había defendido y habló, con la voz entrecortada.

-Kaya.

-Kaya... ¿Y tus padres?

-No tengo padres.

-No tienes a dónde ir, ¿verdad? – Sasha había hecho descender su cuerpo lo suficiente para mirarla a la altura de sus ojos. La niña ladeó la cabeza en negación, y los ojos color miel de la mujer frente a ella giraron hacia Mikasa con tristeza.

Entonces Sasha observó una sonrisa sutil en los labios de su amiga, y unos ojos compasivos que la animaron a hacer lo correcto.

\- ¿Quieres comer, verdad, Kaya? – preguntó Mikasa, sintiendo la mano de Eren cerrarse sobre la suya al mismo tiempo. La niña asintió con vehemencia, con la retina llena de ilusión ante la perspectiva de poder al fin probar bocado.

-Hay muchas cosas ricas allá adentro – intervino Armin –. Puedes entrar si quieres.

-Ven conmigo – insistió Sasha, con la mano de la niña dentro de la suya. Kaya le sonrió; había pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que alguien fue así de amable y bondadoso con ella. Le temía a lo desconocido, pero estas personas parecían ser agradables.

Y lo eran.

-Esa mocosa necesita un baño – advirtió Levi desde una esquina, cuando Kaya hizo su entrada de la mano de Sasha. El capitán había visto todo desde el umbral de la puerta, con Hanji colgada de su brazo al tiempo que Faye fijaba su atención en la recién llegada.

-Levi tiene razón. Es irrespetuoso comer estando sucio – intervino Sasha, empujando a la niña hacia adentro con entusiasmo.

-Has aprendido bien, Sasha. Estoy orgulloso de ti – mencionó el padre de Tamara en cuanto escuchó aquella declaración, con una palmadita afectuosa en la espalda de la muchacha, quien sonrió con timidez. Aquel cumplido había sido bastante cálido de su parte, y agradablemente inesperado. El enorme corazón que Sasha Braus albergaba dentro de sí latía con fuerza ante la idea de ayudar a una niña indefensa como aquella; y mientras todos hacían su entrada de vuelta al interior de la casa, Nikolo se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sabiendo que había cometido un grave error y que Sasha estaría disgustada con él un buen tiempo, o al menos hasta que él se dignara a pedirle disculpas a la pequeña que había agredido. Kaya había intentado robar un trozo de pastel, y, en consecuencia, alguien había querido golpearla; sin embargo, la situación dio un vuelco inesperado y a cambio, la niña había encontrado comida, refugio, y muy probablemente una hermana mayor. Aquella noche, Kaya comería y bebería; se vestiría con ropa limpia, caliente y cómoda y tendría un lugar donde pasar la noche; Faye la invitaría a jugar junto a Tamara y Cedric, y nunca volvería a las calles a enfrentarse al dolor de un estómago vacío ni a la indiferencia de quienes pasaban junto a ella, jugando la carta de la ignorancia. Pero es así como los albures suceden: un accidente o un error cometido llevan a dos personas a conocerse y entonces el universo entrelaza sus vidas formando entre ellos un vínculo fuerte e indestructible de la forma menos imaginada. Así había ocurrido con Eren y Mikasa, y así ocurría ahora con Sasha y Kaya.

Y cuando Nikolo recapacitara sobre su error, sería capaz de preparar algo delicioso para la niña y hacer de nuevo las paces con Sasha, disculpándose por su rudeza e imprudencia, muy para disgusto de Connie, pues el joven cocinero no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de besar la mejilla de la chica aun sabiendo que, por ahora, sus probabilidades con ella se reducían dolorosamente a cero. Sasha telefonearía a su padre para anunciarle que había conseguido una hermanita, y a partir de entonces, Kaya nunca más se apartaría de ella.

El destino tenía una forma extraña y pintoresca de unir senderos, y de convertir un infortunio en la mejor de las casualidades.

.

.

Una última nevada cubría Trust aquel 10 de febrero y el sol se había puesto hacía varias horas, dejando atrás el hermoso resplandor de un ocaso invernal hasta sumir toda la ciudad en la oscuridad nocturna y llena de estrellas. La terraza se pintaba de blanco, pero Eren, Mikasa y Armin parecían muy poco preocupados por ello. Con la muchacha en medio, el trío entrelazó sus brazos, formando una cadena humana que a cualquiera se le habría hecho difícil de romper.

Bueno, a cualquiera que no fuera un niño travieso, pues Faye hubiese podido atravesarse entre ellos, y probablemente nada hubiese podido detenerla. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, todos se habían marchado ya a sus casas; Jean y Marco habían sido los primeros en irse. Ymir, Historia y Cedric se marcharon poco más tarde, seguidos de Kaya, Connie y Sasha, después de que la niña hubiese dado las gracias a sus anfitriones. Levi y Hanji fueron los siguientes, con Tamara besando a cada uno de sus tíos y a Faye como despedida. Annie se había quedado dormida en un sillón y Faye jugaba en la computadora de Eren bajo su permiso; Armin, colgado del brazo izquierdo de Mikasa, observaba la bóveda celeste y las miles de estrellas que adornaban la penumbra del firmamento. Los tres descansaban sentados en un peldaño del porche de la casa.

-Y bien, ¿qué haremos mañana? Este será un fin de semana largo – la voz del muchacho de cabellos castaños fue la primera en alzarse, siendo interrumpido al final de la oración por una corriente de aire frío.

-Ir a buscar horrocruxes – dijo Armin, haciendo que los otros dos rieran por lo bajo. Las nubes de humo helado que salieron de sus bocas se entremezclaron, desvaneciéndose al instante.

-Esa es una misión suicida – advirtió Mikasa entre risas, alzando las manos en señal de rendición –. No cuenten conmigo.

-No duraríamos dos días sin ti – declaró Armin en voz alta. Su amiga le cubrió la boca, pues era demasiado tarde para gritar.

-Eres muy geek, Armin. Demasiado geek – Eren ladeó la cabeza, burlándose de su mejor amigo. El chico rubio resopló, poniéndose de pie frente a ellos.

-Vamos, no sean aburridos. Quiero disfrutar del fin de semana antes de volver al infierno de una semana más de universidad.

Eren bostezó sonoramente, contagiando a Mikasa. Armin rodó los ojos.

-Deberíamos ponernos de acuerdo mañana. ¿No es un poco tarde ya para pensar en planes? – la propuesta de Eren hizo asentir a la muchacha. El chico de ojos azules no parecía muy convencido, pero no pudo hacer más que suspirar.

-Bien, los llamaré mañana. Yo me largo; tengo sueño, y mi chica se quedó dormida hace mucho. Iré a llamarla – incluso antes de concluir su discurso, Armin ya caminaba hacia el interior de la casa. Eren y Mikasa se pusieron en pie para seguirlo, pero Annie no tardó mucho en despertar y salir, de la mano del muchacho. Se dijeron adiós y Annie entró en la camioneta; sin embargo, Armin se dio la vuelta y regresó con sus amigos, envolviéndolos en un abrazo cálido y reconfortantemente extraño. Un 'los quiero' se guardó en sus gargantas y rodó a través del tiempo que duró aquel estrujón, quedándose grabado en sus memorias para siempre. Los tres hubieran deseado no soltarse jamás. Mikasa besó a sus chicos en la coronilla y ellos, a cambio, respondieron presionando sus bocas en cada mejilla de la muchacha, para luego estallar en risas y alejarse, cada uno tomando el rumbo que los llevaría de vuelta a casa. Armin y Annie se marcharon; Mikasa y Eren cerraron al fin la puerta después de entrar. Faye estaba ya dormida frente al ordenador, con un rastro de saliva que llegaba hasta su oreja y que Mikasa limpió, antes de que Eren la llevara a su habitación y regresara a la sala con una bolsa de Doritos en la mano. Ella ya lo esperaba frente a la chimenea sentada en el suelo, y no dudó en soltar una risita al notar lo que traía con él.

-De qué te ríes? – preguntó él, en el momento en que descendió para tomar asiento junto a ella. Mikasa ladeó la cabeza y robó un par de triángulos de la bolsa.

-De nada – respondió ella, antes de soltar un suspiro profundo y catártico –. Fue un bonito cumpleaños. Muchas gracias.

Eren sonrió ampliamente. Ella estaba feliz, y eso era todo lo que él necesitaba.

Ambos miraron fijamente el fuego que amainaba el frío del invierno por algunos segundos. Eren giró la mirada hacia ella y sus pupilas se perdieron en las llamas que se reflejaban en el gris oscuro de los ojos de su novia. Su corazón se aceleró extrañamente, como si fuera la primera vez que la viera; una idea había rondado durante muchos meses en su cabeza, y se preguntaba si éste era el momento justo para dejarla salir. Sin embargo, un pensamiento melancólico cruzó por su mente, como si una nube negra se hubiera posado encima de él, dejando caer una leve llovizna de nostalgia.

-A veces no puedo creer que ya haya pasado un año desde que ella se fue.

Cuando Mikasa se volteó para verlo, el reflejo del fuego adornó su mejilla. Su mano derecha se estiró hasta la mejilla del muchacho, captando su atención tras desviarla de la lumbre.

-Sabes qué?

-Qué? – insistió él, mirándola fijamente. Los dedos de la chica bajaron hasta el lado izquierdo del pecho de su novio.

-Ella no se ha ido, Eren.

Él sonrió, sujetó su mano y besó la palma con dulzura; repitiendo la acción de su novia, Eren deslizó los dedos sobre aquella cicatriz en su mejilla derecha.

-Tienes razón.

-Y está orgullosa de ti y de Faye.

Una sonrisa cruzó la boca del muchacho. Ella lo besó profundamente, con labios tibios que aumentaron la temperatura de su cuerpo y las ganas de tenerla entre sus brazos por un rato más. Con la cabeza reposando en su pecho y los brazos alrededor de su torso, abrazándolo, Mikasa dejó escapar un jadeo que resonó en la garganta de su novio como el zumbido intermitente de una abeja.

-Qué pasa?

Ella alzó la cabeza ante la pregunta y ladeó la cabeza.

-A veces me pregunto… Qué pensarían papá y mamá de nosotros.

-Te refieres al señor y la señora A?

-Por supuesto.

Eren torció la boca en una sonrisa. Luego frunció el entrecejo, pensativo.

-Hmm… No lo sé. ¿Crees que yo les habría agradado?

Mikasa arqueó una ceja antes de responder.

-Creo que papá habría estado furioso contigo por la forma en que te comportabas antes y me habría dicho: "Mikasa, no quiero que veas más a ese chico" – advirtió ella, imitando pobremente la voz de su padre. Eren rió con sonoridad.

-Bueno, yo era un idiota. No es como si no hubiesen tenido razón.

-Sigues siendo idiota… Okay, tal vez un poco menos ahora – ella se carcajeó por lo bajo y Eren gruñó, fingiendo disgusto.

-Te odio.

-Tú y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto – respondió la muchacha con un beso en su mejilla. Él resopló, enteramente consciente de que ella tenía la razón. No habría podido odiarla ni aunque naciera de nuevo; la adoraba con locura, con cada célula ínfima de su cuerpo, la amaba tanto que su pecho no parecía suficiente recipiente para albergar lo que sentía. Un beso sonoro acompañado de las chispas saltarinas del fuego de la chimenea hizo su aparición, seguido de un abrazo que dejó a la chica reposar la cabeza en el hombro de su amante.

-Me hubiese gustado conocerlos – mencionó Eren un rato después, cortando el silencio con brusquedad. Ella suspiró en su regazo –. ¿No los extrañas?

-Siempre. Pero ahora te tengo a ti, y ya no me siento sola.

-Pero… Tienes a tu hermano. Siempre lo tuviste a él, antes que a mí.

Enderezándose de nuevo, Mikasa encogió las piernas, abrazó sus rodillas y miró hacia el fuego; los recuerdos se agolpaban en su cabeza como cientos de papeles lanzados al aire en espera de ser atrapados antes de caer al suelo. Sí, ella siempre había sido buena recordando, tal vez demasiado para su propio bien, y a veces, aquella habilidad le jugaba malas pasadas.

Pero no esta vez.

Las memorias que aparecieron en su mente ahora se veían libres de dolor; la tristeza permanecía, pero al menos por esta vez le era lícito sonreír.

Muchas heridas habían cerrado ya, y su alma lo sabía.

-Recuerdas… aquella noche en que me rescataste?

Su voz dulce y pausada atravesó los sesos del muchacho como una daga de dos filos. Eren tragó saliva, abrumado ante el recuerdo; sin embargo, asintió con premura. El dedo índice de Mikasa dibujó una figura abstracta e invisible sobre la alfombra que los protegía del frío suelo.

-Cómo olvidar eso?

-Tamara nació aquella noche. El mismo día en que papá y mamá cumplían años de haber partido. Acompañé a Hanji y a Levi al hospital esa vez, y cuando ella vino al mundo, todo fue felicidad… - la chica suspiró, como si sus pulmones hicieran un esfuerzo por continuar. Pequeños sonidos explosivos e intermitentes emanaban de la chimenea, mezclándose sutilmente con la voz femenina que adornaba la noche – Supe que ella era parte de mí en cuanto la vi. Ya sabes, es mi sobrina…

-Y además es igual a ti – Eren la interrumpió; ella asintió, y ambos resoplaron con risas.

-Por un momento, cuando Tamara fue puesta en los brazos de Hanji, me quedé en la habitación con ellos. Todos conversamos, incluso bromeé un poco con Levi después de cargar a la bebé y devolverla a brazos de su mamá… - Mikasa volvió a suspirar. Algunas cosas eran difíciles de describir – Levi se acercó a ellas, le hizo mimos a Tammy y por primera vez lo oí decirle a Hanji que la amaba. Entonces miré a mi alrededor y me percibí en un mundo distinto al de ellos; ¿sabes por qué, Eren?

Eren continuó observándola con atención y admiración, sin perder de vista ni oído ni una sola de las palabras que salían de boca de su novia.

-No.

-Porque en ese momento supe que ellos son una familia a la que yo nunca podré pertenecer. Porque era la hermana de Levi, la tía de Tamara y la cuñada de Hanji, pero no pertenecía a ellos. Los vi abrazarse y besarse y aunque me gustó verlos felices, nunca me había sentido más sola – ella hizo una pausa. Él continuó escuchándola fervorosamente –. Fue entonces cuando me llamaste, y me pediste que celebrara Navidad con ustedes, como si de alguna forma supieras lo que yo necesitaba, y me rescataste de la soledad que sentí cuando pensé que no pertenecía a ningún lugar. Desde entonces, es como si hubiera dejado de caminar sin un rumbo fijo en medio de la nada, como si hubiera dejado de dar vueltas sin sentido en un lugar vacío; como si por fin…

-Hubiera encontrado un hogar – las voces de ambos concluyeron al unísono en una cadencia armoniosamente perfecta. La nostalgia se había acumulado en los ojos de la chica como gotas pequeñas, y la mano de Eren se alzó hasta su rostro para secar de antemano los remanentes líquidos de aquella nostalgia.

-Sí. Lo sé – dijo Eren con una sonrisa dulce y apaciguadora –. También yo encontré uno contigo.

En el instante en que sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse, una sensación de reposo y tranquilidad serpenteó en sus entrañas. Una vez más, y siempre junto a ella, Eren Jaeger sentía que al fin su alma encontraba la sanidad y calma que tanto había esperado; un beso cálido y firme en su frente lo hizo cerrar los ojos, acompañado de un suspiro salido de lo más recóndito de sus pulmones que atravesó sus fosas nasales y aterrizó en el mentón de Mikasa, estremeciendo en ella hasta la última de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Su aliento era tibio y arrollador, amedrentador, en ocasiones, pero siempre reconfortante. Se besaron una vez más, sin prisas y sin pausas, sin instintos bajos ni culpables, pero con un amor siempre endiablado, voraz y vibrante, jamás extinguible, que arrancaba de sus cuerdas vocales los jadeos más enfáticos.

Eren volvió a mirarla y, con ella entre sus brazos, tomó aire antes de volver a hablar. Feliz como una perdiz, Mikasa se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, de espaldas a la lumbre que agitaba sus sombras encima del sofá. Las manos del muchacho viajaron hasta los muslos de ella, sujetándolos con firmeza.

-Mikasa – la llamó él, desviando su atención de los besos que ella marcaba en su mejilla y en su mandíbula.

-Uh?

-Cásate conmigo.

Ella se detuvo, clavando el gris líquido de sus pupilas en el verde turquesa de él.

-No – respondió, y una risita tímida y sonrojada hizo eco en el fuego.

-Pero qué mierd… ¿Por qué no?

Mikasa volvió a reír.

-Porque eres un idiota. Y no me casaré con un idiota.

-Tal vez. Pero soy tu idiota.

Aquella confirmación provocó en la chica la más sonora de sus carcajadas. En el mismo instante, Eren metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos, exponiendo un hermoso y sofisticado anillo que habría captado la atención de cualquiera. Un rincón del cerebro de Mikasa se preguntó si Eren lo había comprado solo, pues ciertamente sus gustos eran un poco… Rústicos. Y aquel pensamiento la hizo burlarse para sus adentros.

-Cásate conmigo, Ackerman.

\- ¿Me estás chantajeando con un anillo costoso y bonito, sólo para que diga que sí?

Esta vez fue Eren quien soltó la carcajada.

-Eh, tal vez.

-Eso no funciona conmigo, Jaeger.

Otra risa compartida, y un beso prolongado que causó un chasquido al final. El rostro del muchacho adoptó pausadamente un rictus de sensatez y circunspección que su novia se tomó muy en serio. El anillo aún reposaba entre los dedos pulgar e índice del hombre de cabellos castaños, observándolo con melancolía.

-He pasado… más de un año planeando la forma de preguntarte esto, Mikasa – Eren suspiró de pesar, y una ráfaga de dolor cruzó por su pecho en un instante –. Hablé con Carla sobre ello, antes de que muriera. Me lo preguntó varias veces. Ya sabes cómo era ella. Incluso me ayudó a escoger la joya más hermosa para ti, aunque esto no sea suficiente para resumir lo que eres para mí – hubo una sonrisa taciturna en este punto –. Y cada vez me preguntaba si era lo que yo realmente quería, pero yo no dudaba en responderle que no veía mi vida transcurrir sin ti a mi lado – los ojos de Eren recorrieron el camino que llevaba del anillo a los ojos de su chica y se fijaron en ellos firmemente –. Mikasa, tal vez no pueda arreglar tu pasado. Hay tantas heridas entre nosotros que no pueden curarse y que sólo siguen y siguen sangrando sin parar… Tal vez no pueda darte la certeza de un futuro, porque el futuro es incierto y la incertidumbre apesta; nunca sabemos dónde estaremos mañana… La única cosa que sé y de la que estoy seguro, es que quiero estar contigo por lo que me resta de vida, no importa si es un día o mil años. Que quiero hacerte el amor cada jodido día de mi vida, hasta mi último aliento. Que quiero que estés conmigo de todas las formas posibles, e incluso las imposibles, hasta que no quede sangre en mis venas. Quiero que seas mi esposa, no soportaría una vida sin ti. Por un demonio, sé que eso fue lo más jodidamente cursi que he dicho en mi vida, pero la verdad es que te amo, Mikasa.

Cuando Eren concluyó su propuesta, sus manos temblaban, producto de los nervios y la pasión desbordada en cada una de sus palabras; su pecho se ensanchaba con violencia, pero Mikasa había dejado de respirar, intentando inútilmente contener las lágrimas de felicidad que rodaban en sus párpados con jadeos intermitentes, producto de una risa llena de lágrimas. Ella se echó sobre su cuello, ocultando el rostro allí donde terminaba el mentón del muchacho, provocando risitas disimuladas en él.

-No te rías – advirtió ella con la voz quebrada, y el alma rebosante de alegría. Su alerta no fue suficiente.

-No me burlo de ti.

-No te creo.

Mikasa se aferró más a él, con la fuerza de una mujer y la ternura de una niña. Eren suspiró.

-Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Te casas conmigo?

Saliendo de su escondite, la muchacha aclaró su visión con los dedos y asintió.

-Después de un discurso como ese, no me queda otra opción que decir que sí.

Más risas. Por un instante, los dos se preguntaron a sí mismos si eran merecedores de tanta dicha. Besos, abrazos y arrumacos propios de una pareja cargada de emociones protagonizaron la escena, antes de que Mikasa se detuviera de forma súbita, como si acabara de caer en la cuenta de algo.

-Qué? – preguntó él, confundido. Ella arqueó las cejas con preocupación.

-Hay una cosa que debemos hacer antes de casarnos, y es peligrosa…

-De qué estás hablando?

-Debemos decirle a Levi.

-Oh… - Eren jadeó, y fue casi instantáneo que la sombra de una gota de sudor se deslizó sobre su sien derecha – Ya no hay marcha atrás, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no – respondió ella, presuntuosa.

-Va a matarme.

-No. No lo creo.

Eren resopló, fingiendo resignación.

-Tengo que ponerme mi mejor traje e ir a preguntarle: ¿capitán, puedo tener a su hermana por el resto de mi vida?

Mikasa se carcajeó de contento.

-Esa es una buena canción.

Otro beso. Hubiesen podido desgastarse los labios aquella noche. Él la apartó con cuidado y se puso en pie.

-A dónde vas?

-No tardo. Iré a buscar algo en la cocina – y no le tomó más de dos minutos volver, con una botella de vino en la mano y un sacacorchos y dos copas de vidrio en la otra. El muchacho regresó a su lugar en el suelo, junto a ella, dispuesto a celebrar con un poco de alcohol. Sin embargo, Mikasa lo detuvo, con una sonrisita tímida en los labios, disfrazada de suficiencia –. ¿No quieres un poco?

-Hay alguien entre nosotros que aún no puede tomar alcohol, a menos que quieras que nos arresten por embriagar a un menor de edad.

-Qué? Faye está dormida, y jamás le daría alcohol.

Mikasa ladeó la cabeza, sonriente. Eren la observó visiblemente aturdido.

-No hablo de Faye – aclaró ella, palpando su abdomen bajo con sutileza. Un apabullado y desorientado Eren recibió un beso en los labios, quedando boquiabierto ante lo que sus oídos comenzaban a asimilar. Con pillería, Mikasa se puso en pie y se alejó de él, camino a las escaleras, mordiéndose el labio.

-Mikasa? – canturreó él, con el corazón en la garganta y un tinte de ilusión que burbujeaba en sus tripas. De forma involuntaria, sus pies siguieron el camino de la mujer de ojos grises, olvidando el vino, el fuego y el invierno, temeroso y fascinado frente a la perspectiva que se abría ahora entre los dos. La abrazaría, la besaría y le haría el amor el resto de la noche, tal y como se lo había prometido unos minutos atrás, y juntos marcarían el inicio dulce y limpio de un maravilloso camino.

Lo que inició con un golpe en la nariz inesperado y merecido acabaría un milenio más tarde, después de lágrimas, espinas, lecciones aprendidas, lazos inquebrantables, la llegada imprevista de un bebé, una boda en la playa y muchas, muchas arrugas.

Porque después de todo, nadie espera encontrar a su alma gemela a la vuelta de la esquina, ni vivir para contarlo.

* * *

 **Hemos llegado al final.**

 **Sólo debo decir que esperen un posible epílogo con un próximo capítulo, donde daré las gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que hicieron posible esto. Creo que después de tan angustioso capítulo 112 del manga, lo menos que pude hacer fue darle un bonito final a esta historia. Créanme, me sentí muy emotiva escribiendo el final, y me siento satisfecha con él; espero lo disfruten leyendo tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	33. Epílogo

Mikasa nunca imaginó que Eren y ella repetirían la hilarante escena que Levi y Hanji habían protagonizado casi tres años atrás. Las contracciones habían comenzado la tarde del 9 de octubre, y fue Armin, al día siguiente, quien condujo hasta el Hospital de Trost cuando los dolores se hicieron insoportables para Mikasa. Porque Eren no sólo podía olvidar el camino hacia el centro médico, sino que también era probable que chocaran a causa de su nerviosismo. Era notorio que Eren Jaeger no se pertenecía a sí mismo, y que, de no ser por Armin y Faye, se habría desmayado en cuanto la enfermera le dijo que no podría entrar a la sala en donde Mikasa daría a luz al bebé.

Aunque tal vez eso no fuera conveniente.

Si el sudor corría por sus sienes tan solo ante la idea de esperar, no es difícil imaginar qué habría pasado con él de haber entrado a ver el parto.

Mikasa tenía razón: habría caído desmayado junto a ella, mientras su hijo nacía. Oh no, Eren no era nada fuerte. Eso era cosa de ella.

-Oye, mocoso. Calma – advirtió Levi, con la mano en el hombro del muchacho, intentando tranquilizarlo. Eren dejó de caminar, al tiempo que Hanji, Annie y Sasha hacían su entrada en la sala de espera.

-Ya nació? – preguntó Hanji con entusiasmo. Tamara, ya casi de tres años, caminaba colgada de la mano de su madre, dando saltitos hasta correr a los brazos de Levi, después de saludar a Faye. El capitán negó con la cabeza, y aunque Eren intentó proseguir con su caminata insistente por el corredor de la sala, esta vez fue la mano de Armin sobre su hombro la que lo detuvo.

-Todo estará bien – pronunció el muchacho rubio, y al mismo tiempo, la mirada de su amigo se perdía en la escena del capitán abrazando a su hija, envolviéndose luego en un vórtice de ilusiones que apuntaban a un futuro no muy lejano. Faye lo tomó de la mano y sonrió, calmando un poco sus nervios. Armin y ella tenían razón: todo estaría bien.

Y una hora después, tras un arduo trabajo de parto, gemidos de dolor, médicos y enfermeras que salían y entraban de la habitación tras un par de desesperantes puertas danzarinas, una voz femenina irrumpió en la inquietante calma que exigía la espera. Siete cabezas, sin contar la de Tamara, se alzaron al escuchar el llamado que aceleró el sistema nervioso de cada uno.

-Eren Jaeger? – pronunció la enfermera, buscando al nuevo papá entre los que aguardaban en la sala.

-Yo soy – exclamó aquel hombre joven, sobresaliendo por encima del grupo con el cabello castaño atado en una coleta. El nerviosismo de su expectación lo asemejaba a un niño indefenso, y al verlo, Levi se preguntó cómo es que su hermana menor se había fijado en él.

-Felicidades – le animó la mujer de uniforme blanco –. Es una niña.

Siete caras pasaban ahora del afán de la espera al regocijo de una buena nueva. Con movimientos torpes y voluntad automática, Eren caminó hacia las puertas danzantes, y tras él, Levi, Hanji, Tamara, Faye, Armin y Sasha, mientras Annie se decidió a esperar desde su asiento. Sin embargo, la enfermera detuvo el paso de todos, levantando una mano en advertencia.

-Sólo pueden ingresar tres personas. Esposo de la paciente y dos familiares más – advirtió la mujer de blanco. Y la selección no se hizo esperar.

-Hanji, entra conmigo – dijo Levi, tomando a su mujer de la mano en cuanto Eren desapareció tras la puerta que se agitaba frente a ellos, olvidando que el mundo existía – Sasha, podrías quedarte con Tamara un momento?

-Claro que s…

-Papi, quiero entrar y ver a mi tía – suplicó Tamara, interrumpiendo la respuesta de Sasha con lagunas en los ojos que amenazaban con desbordarse pronto.

-También yo! – exclamó Faye, deseando no ser dejada atrás. El mismo gesto de súplica se dibujó en el rostro de Hanji de cara a la enfermera, quien se resignó a dejar entrar a las más pequeñas, conmovida por aquel inocente anhelo. Ya se las arreglaría con sus superiores luego.

Fue así como los ojos grises de Mikasa presenciaron la entrada de su familia: cinco pares de ojos expectantes, deseosos de ver a la pequeña cosa que acababa de salir de sus entrañas. Un ser humano diminuto gorgoteaba y se agitaba lentamente en sus brazos, envuelto en una manta de color verde pastel. Eren se acercó a su esposa, temeroso, con el corazón palpitante en su garganta y un burbujeo en su estómago, producto de la mezcla entre felicidad y la agonía concluyente tras una larga espera. Entonces sus ojos recorrieron cada línea de la carita de la recién nacida con una devoción etérea y fascinante, sin poder creer que fuera su hija.

Eren sonrió ampliamente, y un par de lágrimas gozosas se unieron en la punta de su nariz, hasta caer en la frazada que envolvía a la pequeña. Mikasa lo admiró, cargada de emociones, y cansancio; porque nunca antes había estado tan despeinada, sudada, agotada y cansada en su vida.

Pero este era el cansancio más soportable de todos.

-Es… ¿Ella? – la pregunta de Eren habría resultado tonta en cualquier otra ocasión, menos en esta. Sus cuerdas vocales se agitaban débiles, y su raciocinio tenía dificultades para asimilar el milagro que ocurría. Mikasa asintió con vehemencia, y al mismo tiempo, una mano masculina se deslizaba sobre su pelo, y unos labios se estrellaban contra su coronilla, empapando su frente de unas cuantas gotas de agua salada. Eren resopló en algo que parecía una risa, y ella rió con él.

-Sí.

-Es… muy pequeña.

-Es hermosa – dijo Mikasa, reafirmando la divinidad de su pequeño milagro. Eren asintió afanoso, y sus ojos se entrecerraron en un lagrimeo cargado de regocijo. Los nuevos padres adoraban su creación como si de un querubín se tratase, y un beso en los labios sellaba el inicio de una nueva y pequeña vida que se entretejía con los hilos de sus existencias. La felicidad se extendía ante ellos como un lienzo de acuarelas difuminadas entre arrumacos y caricias.

Entonces Tamara y Faye interrumpieron la escena, asomándose una a cada lado de la camilla donde Mikasa descansaba, seguidas de Levi y Hanji.

\- ¿Ese es el bebé? – Faye fue la primera en alzar la voz, captando la atención de su hermano mayor y su cuñada. Mikasa asintió, y Tamara se apoyó en el hombro de su tía para observar mejor a la pequeña cosa rosada en los brazos de la mujer de cabellos oscuros.

\- ¡Quiero ver! ¡Quiero ver! – exigió la niña, apartando la mano de Mikasa con un movimiento brusco que expuso a su pequeña prima a su vista. Tamara se detuvo, la observó con atención, y su labio superior se curvó hacia arriba en un gesto de disgusto – Su cara es pequeña y está toda arrugada, tía. Tienes un bebé muy feo. Se parece a ti, Eren.

\- ¡Tamara! – mientras el regaño de Hanji resonaba en los oídos de su hija, las carcajadas en el resto de la familia no se hicieron esperar. Incluso Levi dejó escapar un resoplido, al tiempo que la comisura de su labio se estiraba en una sonrisa torcida de satisfacción. Mikasa también rió; no porque su sobrina tuviera razón, sino porque la bebé aún necesitaba un baño, y sí, que sus arrugas desaparecieran.

-Esa es mi hija – masculló el capitán, y fue la primera vez que Eren se atrevió a fulminarle con la mirada; sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente para amedrentar a Levi.

De hecho, nada lo era.

-Es una preciosidad – corrigió Hanji, acomodando sus anteojos al acercarse para ver mejor a la recién nacida y deslizar su largo dedo sobre la frente fruncida de la más pequeña de todos. El siguiente fue Levi, quien escudriñó los rasgos de la bebé tal y como lo hace el más experto catador de vinos con una nueva cosecha; Mikasa gruñó y estuvo a punto de alejarlo. Sin embargo, una sonrisa genuina de su hermano la hizo desistir de su idea inicial.

-La Cuatro Ojos tiene razón: hicieron un buen trabajo, mocosos – la mano del capitán se deslizó sobre la cabeza de su hermana, y su boca tocó la coronilla suave de la bebé. El líquido amniótico ya había sido removido de su cuerpecito unos minutos antes de ser puesta en brazos de su madre. Un par de ojos oscuros y grises recorrieron el pequeño bulto bajo ellos y viajaron por encima de las cabezas que rodeaban aquella pequeña presencia como quienes adoran a un dios recién revelado. Allí estaban todos sus seres queridos: su esposo, su sobrina, su hermano y sus dos cuñadas, ambas con una enorme brecha de edad que las separaba, pero que nunca las hizo menos importantes; la puerta movediza fue abierta por un enfermero, y Mikasa pudo divisar las figuras de sus amigos fuera de la sala: Armin, Sasha y Annie. Todos y cada uno de ellos reunidos allí gracias a la diminuta cosa que había salido de ella, y que también era parte de Eren. Porque esta vez no los unía una tragedia, ni una muerte, ni los separaba la escaramuza provocada por las heridas de un pasado que no se resolvía.

Porque ahora se sentía completa y en paz, y aunque se sentía la ausencia de dos en su vida, el espíritu de sus padres brillaba en su corazón como antorchas ardientes, y también el de alguien más.

El almizcle almibarado de un cabello castaño y unos ojos ambarinos cruzaron la mente de Mikasa como el rayo parte las nubes durante la tormenta, crudo, certero, luminoso, y doloroso, pero siempre anhelado. Entonces miró a Eren, y vio en aquellos ojos lo mismo que ella había visto.

La nostalgia y melancolía se agruparon en sus retinas, pero ellos las disiparon, apretando con fuerza los párpados. La voz de Hanji cortó los resquicios de tristeza que comenzaban a asomarse, y todos los ojos giraron hacia ella cuando hizo la pregunta que todos habían estado guardando.

\- ¿Cómo se llamará? – preguntó la mujer de anteojos, deseosa por conocer aquella respuesta.

-Carla – respondió Mikasa, con una sonrisa tan dulce que habría derretido al mismísimo sol.

Y Eren nunca se sintió más orgulloso.

La luz de su madre también brillaba como una antorcha.

* * *

 _Y bien, ¿quieren saber qué pasó con esta enorme familia tras el nacimiento de Carla? Bueno, no es muy difícil de decir. Porque yo soy Carla. Eren, mi papá, fue demasiado perezoso para concluir su carrera culinaria, así que se dedicó a seguir administrando el bar junto a mi tío Zeke y mi tío Armin. Y les fue bien. Sí, bastante bien. Si se preguntan por mi mamá, bueno, ella continúa tocando su violín y quiere que yo aprenda, pero ugh, me parece demasiado aburrido; yo prefiero los deportes extremos. Tengo primos por doquier: el hijo de mi tío Zeke con Pieck; Cedric (que aún no supera que yo no aceptara ir con él a la fiesta de graduación de mi tía Faye. Está enamorado de mí, pero no le digan que yo lo sé; tampoco se lo cuenten a papá, o él lo mataría, y luego la tía Ymir lo mataría a él por matar a Cedric. Toda una tragedia griega). Los hijos de mi tío Armin con la tía Annie, que son un verdadero dolor de cabeza, mucho peores que mi hermana menor; tal vez por eso se llevan taaaan bien. Y, por último, la hija de los tíos Sasha y Connie, que es capaz de devorar un estadio lleno de comida, y aún le quedaría espacio para más. Digamos que yo soy la más normal de este grupo, aunque mamá diga lo contrario; porque soy igual a papá en todo sentido, y creo que eso la vuelve loca. Pero no me quejo, para ser mis papás, son bastante geniales. Excepto por una cosa: a mis diez años, no han querido decirme cómo se hacen los bebés._

 _Pero creo que voy a tener que preguntarle al tío Armin. ¡Él sí que sabe todo!_

* * *

 **¡GRACIAS!**

 **Gracias por leer, por llegar hasta aquí, por permanecer hasta el final. Por sus buenas y malas críticas. Por soportar mis largos hiatus y mis ganas de tirar todo a la basura y de no continuar. Gracias a Adriana por aguantarme más de un año en esto, por ser mi beta-reader, por corregirme y darme ánimos e ideas para seguir; no habría llegado hasta aquí sin su apoyo constante. "A la vuelta de la esquina" fue posible gracias a ella en un 50%. A Janet, por traducir todo esto y desvelarse a veces haciéndolo. A mis lectores, los que llegaron al principio y los que vinieron después; a los chicos del grupo Eremika, que, si no los menciono ahora, es porque son demasiados, pero los llevo presentes. A mis lectores de Fanfiction, a todos y cada uno, en especial a Dharma, por sus reviews hermosamente largas (Nunca me cansaba de leerlas). A un lector que comentaba en ruso y cuyo nombre nunca supe (espero que leas esto y lo traduzcas, donde quiera que estés, muchas gracias). Perdonen si no los menciono a todos, pero deben saber que siempre leí todos y cada uno de sus comentarios. A Isayama-san, por crear a los personajes más hermosos que existen, y que inspiraron esta historia hecha para ustedes, para nuestro pequeño y precioso fandom. Sin nada más que decir, espero que les haya gustado leerme, y, como siempre, ¡nos vemos en la próxima!**


End file.
